L'Éveil
by Aliete
Summary: Bien loin d'avoir une âme d'aventurière, Adèle va pourtant se retrouver, sans avoir rien demandé, confrontée à une situation impossible et à un monde qui la dépasse... Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas gagné !
1. Chapter 1

_Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Donc voilà, voici ma petite histoire... J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire : parce que moi, je vous assure que je m'éclate. A savoir que je m'inspire principalement du film, tout simplement parce que visuellement, il a plus marqué ma mémoire, et parce que j'aimerais reprendre quelques ressorts comiques des films de Jackson ^^ Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que tout appartient à Tolkien (sauf Adèle bien sûr) et en grande fan de cet immense monsieur, je me permettrais d'insérer des éléments propres au livre. Donc voilà, rien de m'appartient si ce n'est Adèle et j'espère éviter de massacrer l'œuvre de Tolkien._

_L'histoire d'une fille de notre monde qui arrive en Terre du Milieu est quelque chose d'assez courant, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour sortir des sentiers battus ! Promis, Adèle ne virera pas à la Mary-Sue, elle restera normale autant qu'elle le pourra et ne portera pas tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules =) N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à son histoire, même si c'est pour donner des conseils._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1, Le drôle de rêve d'Adèle**

« Pour une fois qu'un de mes rêves ne ressemble pas à un voyage complètement loufoque à la Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, c'est reposant. », pensait Adèle, tout en marchant sur son sentier imaginaire.

Elle avait cru se réveiller, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'à moins que son lit ait été transporté en pleine campagne, elle rêvait encore. Et quel doux rêve ! L'air était pur, et elle se sentait incroyablement vivante. Elle se promenait donc avec insouciance, le cœur léger.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que contrairement à d'habitude, ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés et qu'elle portait une drôle de robe, un peu médiévale. « Bon, bah voilà que je me prends pour Princesse Raiponce maintenant... » pensa Adèle, moqueuse.

Au bout de ce qui lui semblait être plusieurs heures, la jeune fille trouvait que ce rêve durait trop longtemps. Fatiguée, elle commençait à se poser quelques questions. La promenade devenait de moins en moins agréable, elle avait peur. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de croiser quelqu'un dans un rêve, que ce soit Mickey ou une écrevisse parlante. Mais non, tout restait étrangement réaliste. Et plus le temps passait, plus tout cela devenait pesant. Adèle était effroyablement mal à l'aise et ne cessait de se retourner. Ce silence était en en train de la rendre folle.

Finalement, elle aperçut une ville. Soulagée, elle décida de s'y rendre, espérant finalement retrouver ses délires nocturnes habituels. Mais pas d'écrevisse parlante non plus une fois dans la ville... Encore une fois, tout était étrangement rationnel, même si tout semblait se dérouler à une autre époque et lui était inconnu. Il n'y avait toujours strictement rien de familier et Adèle commençait vraiment à se sentir mal. Lassée et inquiète, la jeune fille se décida à parler avec quelqu'un, espérant faire évoluer la situation. Son choix se porta sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui portait son fils dans les bras.

- Bonjour Madame, pourriez-vous me dire où je suis ?

- Et bien, à Bree, où veux-tu être ?, lui répondit-elle assez sèchement.

Elle s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions ou de la remercier.

« A Bree ? Et bien, voilà, à trop lire Tolkien et à trop regarder la trilogie tu te retrouves à faire des rêves complètement déments en pleine Terre du Milieu. N'importe quoi, vraiment. » pensa Adèle en riant, soulagée.

Finalement, puisqu'elle rêvait d'un univers qui la passionnait, tout n'allait pas si mal. Elle continua donc la découverte de son bourg imaginaire, sentant qu'elle allait se réveiller de bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Mais la gêne la rattrapa très vite, car elle se sentait observée. Les hommes de la ville la dévisageaient, certains lui lançaient des regards appuyés. Elle avait vraiment envie de se réveiller. « Si c'est pour te rêver en morceau de viande pour séducteurs médiévaux, c'est vraiment pas la peine Adèle » pensait la jeune fille, de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle finit pas se poser sur un banc en pierre, afin de réfléchir un peu.

- Tu as l'air perdue ma jolie...

Adèle releva la tête, et sursauta : l'homme qui lui parlait était un horrible personnage, aux cheveux gras, aux yeux sournois. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme au vu de son teint verdâtre.

- Non, non, je suis juste fatiguée, répondit-elle, gênée.

- Je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi si tu veux. Tu viens d'où ?

- Non, je vais rester ici. Mais merci.

- Je te fais peur ? Bill est gentil tu sais. Surtout avec les demoiselles.

Il s'assit tout à côté d'elle et s'approcha tout près de son visage. « Je ne le sens pas celui-là... Il serait forcément le tueur en série dans un policier. Forcément. » Elle ne lui répondait pas, s'obstinant à regarder ses pieds.

- Allez ma jolie, ne sois pas trop farouche. Je pourrais me vexer.

- Mais laissez-moi tranquille !, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle en avait assez de ce rêve trop réaliste. Elle se leva et se mit à marcher, seulement Bill le tordu se mit à la suivre, et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Dis-donc, tu as fini de faire ta difficile ?

Elle se dégagea, et lui demanda à nouveau de la laisser. Elle continua son chemin mais il continuait de la suivre. A chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, il lui souriait... Son sourire était cruel. Elle se réfugia dans une auberge, dans laquelle il entra aussi.

- Alors ? On trouve le vieux Bill pas à son goût ?

- MAIS C'EST FINI OUI ? VOUS COMMENCEZ SERIEUSEMENT A ME GONFLER !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda un voix forte.

Adèle se retourna et vit un gros homme aux joues rouges, tout en sueur. Il regarda la jeune fille, et comprit instantanément.

- Bill Fougeron, tu ne serais pas entrain d'embêter la demoiselle par hasard ?

- On discutait, dit-il, sournoisement.

- Allons, je connais bien tes entourloupes ! Fiche-moi le camp d'ici !

Étonnamment, le Bill Fougeron en question s'en alla, en marmonnant entre ses dents.

- Et bien Monsieur, merci. Je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser, dit Adèle, reconnaissante.

- Ravi de vous aider. De toute façon ce coquin aime bien trop ma bière pour risquer de se fâcher avec moi... Mais vous venez d'où comme ça ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois, et, sans vouloir vous vexer... C'est pas bien prudent pour une jolie fille comme vous de se promener à la tombée du jour.

- Et bien... Je me suis perdue, dit Adèle, qui ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre.

- Mais, vous savez où aller ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas courir les routes en pleine nuit !, s'exclama l'homme. J'ai encore des chambres libres, si vous souhaitez passer la nuit ici, je veillerais à ce qu'on ne vous importune pas.

- Mais c'est que... Je ne crois pas avoir d'argent, confia la jeune femme.

L'aubergiste prit un air hébété. Il regarda la jolie jeune fille en face de lui, et ne comprenait pas comment une demoiselle comme elle pouvait se retrouver ainsi sans argent, ni même un manteau. Mais où avait-elle la tête ?

- Ma foi, tant pis. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que Prosper Poiredebeurré laissera une une jeune femme errer comme une âme en peine sur les routes. Mais que doivent dire vos parents... Bref, si vous voulez, je vous loge ici, si vous me donnez un petit coup de main. Parce que vous savez, je suis débordé.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?, s'écria-t-elle.

- Prosper Poiredebeurré, heureux aubergiste du Poney Fringant. D'ailleurs puis-je savoir votre nom ?

- Adèle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était au Poney Fringant, en train de discuter avec son célèbre aubergiste. Elle. Poiredebeurré. Bill Fougeron. Il y avait un problème.

- Euh... Adèle, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre devant l'air inquiet de l'aubergiste.

- Pas courant par ici comme prénom. Et bien, ce soir vous m'aiderez à servir en salle. Certains vous feront sûrement des avances, une jolie fille comme vous, toute nouvelle dans la ville, pensez-donc... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais jamais loin. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas bien méchants, et il y aussi des hommes d'honneur à Bree vous savez. Vous pourrez dormir ici cette nuit. La chambre n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais comprenez bien, les affaires...

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà bien contente de pouvoir dormir en sécurité, dit-elle, toujours aussi perplexe.

- Bon, c'est réglé alors. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Adèle le suivit, ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre... Assurément, tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Elle venait d'accepter de faire la serveuse au Poney Fringant. Il y avait comme un "léger" problème dans tout ça...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2, Une rencontre**

Prosper Poiredebeurré était très content de la jolie Adèle. Il fallait bien avouer que la jeune fille était très agréable, et que son sourire donnait une toute nouvelle fraîcheur à son auberge. Pendant quelques secondes, l'aubergiste se mit à observer sa nouvelle employée. Elle avait négligemment relevé ses beaux cheveux blonds, dévoilant ainsi une nuque gracile. Malgré la fatigue, elle dansait presque sur ses longues jambes en passant le balai. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. En fait, ce qui rendait Adèle si belle, ce n'était pas tellement des traits particulièrement beaux comme on en voit chez les grandes dames... Elle avait c'est sûr, un joli visage, mais c'était l'incroyable gentillesse qui s'en dégageait qui l'embellissait. Lorsque Adèle souriait, on se disait que oui, la vie était drôlement belle. C'est sûr, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de sang-froid et s'énervait facilement. Elle n'était pas bien patiente non plus, mais Poiredebeurré s'y était beaucoup attaché.

« Y'a pas erreur, Prosper, c'est une perle cette fille. Pas mesquine pour un sou, et toujours le mot pour rire. »pensait-il en la regardant.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas de famille ni d'endroit où aller, le bon Prosper lui avait aussitôt proposé de travailler pour lui. Il aimait beaucoup Adèle, et il s'inquiétait pour elle. De plus, la présence de la jeune fille était bonne pour les affaires. Quand Adèle vous servait, vous aviez toujours droit à quelques mots gentils. Sauf Bill Fougeron et ses amis... A celui-là, elle lui avait jeté sa pinte de bière à la figure. Le pauvre aubergiste avait eu bien du mal à calmer le jeu... Mais ce coquin de Fougeron revenait toujours, pour la bière et pour embêter Adèle.

Oui, Adèle souriait tout le temps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas que l'inquiétude l'avait quittée. Elle avait beau tourner tout ça dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a un mois, elle était une jeune fille ordinaire, qui allait au cinéma, riait avec ses amies, passait des heures au téléphone... Et voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait au Poney Fringant, en pleine Terre du Milieu. Voyant bien que son rêve ne cessait pas, la jeune fille chercha d'autres pistes. Etait-elle devenue folle ? Tombée dans le coma ?... Morte ? Elle devait faire quelque chose pour trouver des réponses. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait se résigner à quitter la sécurité de Bree. Elle savait quelles drôles de choses parcouraient ce monde, et elle préférait prendre son temps, histoire de se remettre un peu de ses émotions et d'apprendre tout doucement comment vivre sur ces terres. Alors pour l'instant, elle continuait à faire la serveuse. Il finirait bien par se passer quelque chose. Forcément. Et la bonne humeur de Poiredebeurré, de Bob et de Nob lui permettait d'oublier sa difficile situation. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle réagisse...

Ce soir-là, il y avait particulièrement beaucoup de monde au Poney Fringant. Le pauvre Prosper ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Adèle devait penser pour deux. Cet affreux Bill Fougeron était là aussi, avec ses amis tout aussi immondes que lui.

- Adèle ! Viens un peu par ici !

- Quoi ?, soupira Adèle, qui en avait déjà bien assez à faire.

- Dis-moi, le patron, tu ne serais pas en train de l'embobiner pour qu'il t'épouse par hasard ? C'est que ses affaires marchent bien...

- Non mais ça va pas !, s'écria-t-elle, outrée.

- Ne fais pas ton innocente, moi je dis que sous tes grands airs t'es une sacrée profiteuse ma jolie !

N'y tenant plus depuis déjà des semaines, elle le gifla. Poiredebeurré intervint, contraint d'obliger la jeune fille à lui faire des excuses. Car on ne gifle pas les clients, même s'ils sont Bill Fougeron.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de pioche, et va plutôt servir le type en fond de salle. Fais attention, il est pas méchant, mais il est pas clair, dit Poiredebeurré en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Adèle se dirigea donc vers le fond de la salle, toujours aussi remontée. « Saleté de Bill Fougeron, si j'étais pas dans cette galère y'a bien longtemps que je l'aurais viré à grands coups de balai... », pensait-elle avec rage. Elle posa violemment l'assiette devant le client encapuchonné. L'homme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle brutalité de sa part.

- QUOI ? Vous me trouvez désagréable vous aussi ? Ou vous êtes jaloux de la gifle que j'ai mise à Fougeron ?, dit-elle avec colère, oubliant les propos de l'aubergiste.

- Non, calmez-vous... J'en aurais fait tout autant à votre place. C'est une crapule, lui répondit doucement l'inconnu.

Elle se calma. Mais soudain, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Oh mon Dieu !, s'écria-t-elle en laissant tomber son plateau.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?, s'inquiéta l'homme.

Elle était incapable de répondre. C'était Grands-Pas, ou plutôt Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Le courageux Rôdeur, héritier du trône du Gondor, le roi en exil. Et accessoirement, elle venait de le menacer d' une gifle... D'une gifle !

Poiredebeurré vint vers elle, inquiet. Elle le rassura, se mit à nettoyer et l'aubergiste les laissa, non sans jeter un regard soupçonneux au Rôdeur. Adèle le fixait. C'était bien lui. De son côté, Grands-Pas était intrigué, la jeune femme semblait l'avoir reconnu, pourtant, il était sûr qu'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je ne veux pas vous importuner, mais vous aurais-je effrayée ? Je veux bien reconnaître que les gens d'ici n'aiment pas les Rôdeurs, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à une telle stupeur... dit Aragorn avec un sourire, en retirant sa capuche.

- Aragorn... Il faut... Oh mon Dieu ! J'y crois pas...

Le visage du Rôdeur se crispa. Adèle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. « Salut, je viens d'un autre monde dans lequel tu es considéré comme un héros et comme un pur beau gosse. Je t'ai déjà vu, je sais ce qui va t'arriver mais toi tu sais rien de moi ! » aurait été légèrement abrupt. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes à se dire que oui, il était beau. Son visage était fatigué, il n'avait pas fière allure dans ses habits crasseux de voyageur, mais bon sang... Elle se reprit, et repartit très vite.

Toute la soirée, Grands-Pas la suivit du regard. Il ne comprenait décidément pas. Pourquoi cette jeune fille si enjouée avait-elle été si inquiète et surprise en le voyant ? Pourquoi l'avait-t-elle reconnu, prononcé son vrai nom alors que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ? Il était tracassé, détestant les mystères.

La fermeture venue, la salle était apparemment vide. Poiredebeurré était tellement débordé qu'il ne remarqua même pas le Rôdeur resté dans l'ombre, et partit voir ce que fabriquaient Bob et Nob. Grands-Pas la regarda, tira une chaise vers lui en lui demandant de le rejoindre.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup de choses à me dire, jeune Adèle.

Le problème, c'est que Adèle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. « Espèce de cruche, tu pouvais pas te contrôler non ? Comment tu vas t'en sortir maintenant hein ? HEIN ? » : elle ne voyait pas comment éviter de tout révéler. Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'aide car il lui fallait se rendre à Fondcombe, ou rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui répondre...

- Euuuuuuuuuuh... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeen..., balbutia-t-elle, misérablement.

- Je vous trouvais bien plus loquace quand il était question de me gifler. Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?, se moqua-t-il.

Aragorn la regardait avec attention. Il sentait qu'elle était loin d'avoir mauvais cœur, et désirait qu'elle lui fasse confiance : l'Ennemi lui avait déjà tendu bien des pièges par le passé et il devait rester sur ses gardes.

- Allons... Ne me dites pas que je vous effraie tant que ça. Si vous avez plus peur de moi que de Fougeron, je vous assure que je vais finir pas me sentir vexé !

Adèle éclata de rire. Au-delà de la plaisanterie d'Aragorn, elle se rendait surtout compte du ridicule de sa situation. Elle était en train de discuter avec l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Normal.

- Oh non, je vous en prie ne vous vexez pas... Alors, écoutez, je viens d'un pays très très trèèèèèès lointain et...

- Et quel est donc ce pays ?, la coupa le Rôdeur.

- La... France. C'est... très très loin, au point que la plupart des gens d'ici ne connaissent pas. Mais c'est charmant.

- Je suis un Rôdeur. Rares sont les régions que je ne connais pas. Sur quelles terres se trouve votre pays ?

« Sur quelles terres ? Eh ben, t'as pas fini de ramer ma grande... Il est coriace dans le genre Sherlock Holmes... Et c'est que le début ! »

- En... Europe.

- Cela ne me dit rien du tout. Votre pays doit vraiment se trouver « très trèèèèèès » loin... dit-il en souriant.

- Tout à fait. Et je me suis retrouvée à Bree parce que... En fait, je ne sais pas exactement comment je suis arrivée ici. Je ne connais rien de Bree. Il y a un énorme trou noir dans ma mémoire juste avant mon arrivée dans la forêt... Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'est arrivée, et je vous avoue que cela m'angoisse, car je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas été enlevée, car je ne vois pas d'autres explications... J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Voilà une histoire bien étrange... Et je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive. Mais, cela n'explique en aucun cas pourquoi vous me connaissez. Et pourquoi vous osez me raconter tout ça, à moi.

« Mais il s'arrête jamais ? Réfléchis Adèle, réfléchis... » Elle ne lui avait pas encore menti jusqu'à présent...

- Gandalf ! Oui, j'ai... vu Gandalf. Il est venu il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Il était pressé et n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ma situation. Il a dit que vous viendriez, et que vous sauriez m'aider...

Adèle venait de tout parier sur ce qu'elle savait du tout début de la trilogie, sachant par déduction que la Guerre de l'Anneau n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Elle savait que Gandalf était censé passer à l'auberge quelques semaines avant l'arrivée des Hobbits et d'Aragorn... Mais était-ce seulement la bonne période ? Elle regrettait déjà ce coup de poker.

Pourtant, cela marcha. Il lui demanda de lui décrire le magicien, et il parut plutôt satisfait de sa réponse.

- Que vous a dit Gandalf ?, s'enquit le Rôdeur.

- Que vous étiez là pour une de ses affaires. Que je devais vous faire confiance, malgré tout ce qu'on me dirait sur vous...

Elle décida de finir de le convaincre et ajouta : « _Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas »._ L'homme sourit.

- Bien, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant. Après tout, vous me faites confiance. Cependant, avant d'envisager quoique ce soit, il me faut m'assurer de votre situation... Et savoir ce que vous savez exactement de « l'affaire » de notre ami. Mais nous reprendrons notre conversation une autre fois, car si ce cher Poiredebeurré me trouve à discuter seul avec vous, je crains qu'il ne finisse par réellement me détester !

- Je vous remercie. Pour ce qui est de Poiredebeurré, c'est un brave homme vous savez...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le sais bien. Je viendrais vous trouver demain matin, si vous le permettez.

- Très bien, répondit la jeune fille avec son plus grand sourire. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Adèle.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Adèle ne s'était pas sentie aussi soulagée. Aragorn était un allié de taille. Pourtant, elle était bien consciente que rien n'était gagné, car elle savait que le Rôdeur ne lui faisait pas encore complètement confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

_D'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très agréable ! Pour nos reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre :  
_

_** Zoom**, je te remercie. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Poiredebeurré, enfin tu as du le remarquer. j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**lisa, **je te soupçonne d'être une grande romantique. Il faudra que tu m'expliques en quoi Adèle et Aragorn iraient bien en couple... XD Mais ce n'est absolument pas prévu au programme : je vais éviter de faire gicler Arwen vers les Terres Immortelles... Quand même ! à bientôt !_

_Sinon, pour répondre à la question de **Shikyohime, **je vous confirme que je vais suivre en grande partie la chronologie du récit de Tolkien : cependant, Adèle fera, au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, ses propres expériences et ses propres rencontres dans la mesure où elle ne vivra pas les mêmes situations que les autres, ce qui permettre d'intégrer des personnages oubliés des films par exemple, ou de ma propre invention... Mais bon, vous verrez en temps voulu._

_Et non, Adèle n'a pas fini de mentir... Encore dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! Mais bon, on lui pardonne, elle est dans une sacrée galère quand même !  
_

_Bonne lecture ! Et gardez la pêche !  
_

**Chapitre 3, Une arrivée fracassante**

Levée de bon matin et pleine d'espoir de voir enfin sa situation s'améliorer, Adèle nettoya l'auberge de fond en comble, histoire de s'occuper un peu en attendant Aragorn. Et elle l'attendit un bon moment, au point que très vite, il n'y avait plus rien à faire... Elle commençait un peu à désespérer : « Manquerait plus qu'il me pose un lapin... Mais c'est pas grave, après tout, c'est pas comme si ta vie reposait entre ses mains...».

- Dis Adèle, je crois que depuis le temps, cette vitre est propre.

- Oh, bonjour Monsieur Prosper... Oui, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs.

- Et bien redescends donc sur terre ma fille ! Tu ne vas quand même pas nettoyer une auberge propre enfin ! Tu travailles trop ! Lâche donc ces chiffons et prend un peu l'air, tu veux ?

Adèle obéit. Le truc, c'est que travailler lui permettait d'oublier qu'elle était dans une galère « internationale ». Après tout, n'était-elle pas dans un monde qui lui était inconnu ? Aux habitudes et aux valeurs différentes des siennes ? Dans une situation complètement irrationnelle ? Travailler dur pour Poiredebeurré avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réel. Appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, elle retenait ses larmes : elle avait beau essayer d'être courageuse, forte, elle se sentait seule. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans tout ce qui lui arrivait, et elle était impuissante.

Aragorn ne vint pas. Le cœur gros, Adèle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille fit tout son possible pour mettre sa tristesse de côté. Ce n'était pas une franche réussite, mais personne n'osa lui poser de questions. Il y avait pas mal de monde au Poney, et comme à leur habitude Fougeron et sa bande étaient là... Curieusement, pour une fois, ils ne cherchaient pas d'ennuis à Adèle. Ils semblaient préoccupés.

Soudain, elle crut rêver. Aragorn était là, assis, fumant tranquillement sa pipe, avec une chope de bière devant lui. Il lui fit un signe.

- Dites... commença Adèle séchement.

- Oui je sais, et je suis horriblement confus. Comprenez-bien que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je ne vous aurais pas fait faux bond. Seulement, j'avais quelques affaires urgentes à régler.

- Ah oui mais ça c'est facile ! Que vous ayez des secrets, des affaires à régler, je dis pas ! Mais me faire poireauter pendant des heures, non ! Je me suis inquiétée moi ! Et là je vous retrouve confortablement installé ! Est-ce que vous avez seulement compris que j'étais seule, perdue et désespérée ? Parce que non, c'est pas Poiredebeurré qui va m'aider à retourner chez moi, tenez ce matin, il a encore perdu ses clefs ! ET ELLES ÉTAIENT DANS SA POCHE !, éclata Adèle.

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite, assez violemment. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle gardait toutes ses peurs pour elle, elle explosait. Aragorn était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle colère. Quand il vit que la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, il comprit que sa détresse était plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Après tout, si Gandalf désirait qu'il l'aide, c'est qu'il y avait une vraie raison...

- Pardonnez-moi Adèle... Je vous promets de vous aider, comme vous l'a promis Gandalf. Seulement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir comment je pourrais vous venir en aide... Je ne sais même pas d'où vous venez !

- Oui, je sais... Mais je vous ai fait confiance, ne pouvez-vous essayer de faire de même ?

- Bien sûr... Mais je dois me rendre à Fondcombe en urgence et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps...

- Mais à Fondcombe, il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider non ?

- Et bien certainement oui mais...

- Écoutez, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être inquiète. Je ne veux pas insister, ni m'imposer, mais je vous assure que je suis dans un sacré pétrin, dont seul les Elfes ou Gandalf pourraient me sortir. Je ne vous demanderais pas votre aide si j'avais pas une autre solution, vous pensez bien...

Aragorn soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela... Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner une jeune fille à qui Gandalf avait promis son aide.

- Je vous en prie... Ne me laissez pas ici. Regardez autour de vous... Je ne veux pas continuer à supporter les regards et les plaisanteries douteuses de Fougeron. Oh, et puis vous savez, je vous ralentirais pas... Je n'ai pas peur de l'effort.

- C'est un voyage dangereux.

- Je sais. Je sais que l'Ombre grandit. Oh ne faites pas cette tête, vous devez bien vous douter que je ne suis pas une simple serveuse. Je vous rappelle que j'ai la confiance de Gandalf.

Décidément, elle mentait de mieux en mieux. Restait qu'à Fondcombe, face à Gandalf, elle n'en mènerait pas large.

- Et bien je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Mais attention, il vous faudra m'écouter. Et surtout, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes sincère. Je vous accorde ma confiance, mais je peux aussi vous la retirer, dit Aragorn d'un air très sérieux.

Adèle hocha la tête... Elle se sentait bien mieux. Soulagée.

- Vous allez me rendre un service Adèle... Nous partirons avec quatre Hobbits. Ne me posez pas de questions. Ils vont bientôt arriver dans cette salle. Gardez un oeil sur eux, et confirmez-moi que l'un deux se fait bien appeler M. Soucolline.

- Bien.

- Encore une chose, ils attendent Gandalf , il ne viendra pas, et je ne sais moi-même pas où il est. Bill Fougeron et sa bande sont de mauvaise compagnie, vous le savez. Et bien leurs mauvaises fréquentations s'intéressent de près aux jeunes Hobbits... Il me faut leur parler. Je m'éclipserais avec eux et...

- Vous voulez que j'occupe Fougeron.

- Et Poiredebeurré... C'est qu'il m'a à l'oeil à chaque fois que je viens ici, ironisa le Rôdeur.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas... Vous pouvez casser une assiette sur la tête de Fougeron comme vous mettre à chanter. Je pense que les deux peuvent marcher !

Adèle soupira.

- Bah... Je trouverais bien quelque chose.

- Très bien. Filez maintenant, nos quatre amis arrivent...

En effet, les Hobbits venaient de prendre place à une table. Deux d'entre eux étaient très mal à l'aise, et ils en avaient toutes les raisons. « La bande à Fougeron »ne les quittait plus des yeux.

- Messieurs... Vous désirez manger quelque chose ?

- Non, nous allons attendre, dit Frodon. Adèle l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Les trois autres n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie d'attendre Gandalf pour manger... Et ils semblaient beaucoup moins soucieux.

- Très bien. C'est drôle, je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. Vous venez de la Comté, Monsieur... ?

- Monsieur Soucolline. Oui nous venons de la Comté.

- Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Faites-moi signe dès que vous désirez quelque chose, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas. « Le pauvre... Il doit se sentir aussi perdu que moi quand je suis arrivée ici... »Elle fit un signe à Aragorn pour lui confirmer qu'ils avaient affaire au bon Hobbit.

Tandis que Frodon attendait vainement Gandalf avec crainte, Merry et Pippin s'en donnaient à cœur joie : la bière du Poney Fringant était la meilleure de Bree... Sam, quant à lui, avait remarqué qu'Aragorn les fixait. Ils interrogèrent aussitôt Poiredebeurré à son sujet, qui bien sûr, ne leur en parla pas en termes très élogieux... « C'est un Rôdeur, un type solitaire,toujours à errer sur les routes avec ses grandes guiboles... Pas pour rien qu'on l'apelle Grands-Pas par ici. Méfiez-vous des gens de son espèce, ce sont des gredins. » Soudain, Adèle entendit la voix de Pippin s'élever parmi les autres. La bière déliait sa langue et il était sur le point de révéler le vrai nom de Frodon...

- Sacquet ? Sûr que je connais un Sacquet... s'écriait-il.

Frodon se précipita vers lui. La plupart de clients s'étaient regroupés autour du jeune Hobbit. Frodon tomba, l'Anneau glissa par un malheureux hasard à son doigt et... il disparut. Tous furent surpris. Il fallait agir, Fougeron semblait, malgré sa stupidité habituelle, faire un rapprochement.

- Oh mon Dieu !, cria Adèle plus fort que les autres.

Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers elle, il la découvrirent à même le sol, évanouie. C'était sa solution. Et ça marchait plutôt bien...

- Vite Adèle est évanouie ! Poiredebeurré ! Laissez-la respirer !

- Adèle ? Adèle ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds !, s'inquiétait Poiredebeurré.

- Ooooh... Monsieur Prosper... Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Mais je vois ça ! Tu peux te lever ?

Adèle s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'Aragorn avait eu le temps d'isoler Frodon. Sam, Merry et Pippin n'étaient déjà plus là, ils étaient certainement déjà à la recherche de leur compgnon. Tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Alors que tous s'affairaient autour d'elle, la jeune fille observait Fougeron et ses amis. Dans l'excitation, ils avaient perdu la trace des Hobbits. Mission accomplie.

- Prosper... Vous permettez que j'aille me coucher ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger..., minauda-t-elle avec, il faut le dire, beaucoup de talent.

- Mais bien sûr ma belle, à quoi tu me servirais étendue sans vie au milieu de la salle hein ? Vas donc te reposer !

Elle finit par trouver Aragorn et les Hobbits, et Sam semblait prêt à se jeter sur le Rôdeur.

- Alors, c'était plutôt efficace non ?

- Incroyable ! J'ai été pris d'un doute en vous voyant vous effondrer... dit Aragorn en lui souriant.

- Mais vous êtes qui au juste tous les deux ?, s'exclama Merry.

- Des personnes plus sensées que vous tous, jeune Hobbit !, dit sévèrement Aragorn. Nous vous mènerons en sécurité.

- Mais on ne sait rien de ces gens-là Monsieur Frodon !

Sam était plus que méfiant. Il semblait avoir accordé beaucoup de crédit aux paroles de Poiredebeurré sur Aragorn.

- Allons Sam, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ai parlé avec Grands-Pas, et il en sait bien plus que nous sur ce qui nous poursuit. Nous devons lui faire confiance. Et puis si cette dame le croit... On ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul, déclara Frodon.

- Alors nous partirons demain matin à la première heure. Vous ne pouvez dormir dans vos chambres, les Cavaliers sont déjà en route.

Tous obéirent à Aragorn. Avec l'aide d'Adèle, ils s'installèrent dans une autre chambre. Le Rôdeur appela la jeune fille près de lui.

- Il va vous falloir user de persuasion pour que Poiredebeurré vous laisse partir avec nous...

- Oh, j'y arriverais. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

- Autre chose. Nous allons avoir besoin d'un poney pour le voyage...

- Très bien, je m'arrangerais avec Bob et Nob. Ils trouveront bien quelque chose...

- Dites, c'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas mangé, fit remarquer Pippin.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous apporter quelque chose à grignoter, dit Adèle en riant.

- Et dire que tu ne voulais pas lui faire confiance Sam !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adèle remonta avec de quoi contenter l'appétit féroce des Hobbits. Par précaution, Aragorn barricada la porte. Une fois les clients partis, la jeune fille partit retrouver Poiredebeurré.

- Alors ma petite Adèle, tu te sens mieux dis-moi ?

- Oui, bien mieux. Il faut que je vous parle. Je vais partir demain...

- Quoi ? Mais où ? Enfin, Adèle, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- Je vais partir demain matin avec les quatre Hobbits et Grands-Pas.

- Mais tu as perdu ma tête ma pauvre fille ! Tu veux aller courir les routes avec un Rôdeur ?, s'écria violemment l'aubergiste.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Et ce Rôdeur comme vous dites, est un ami de Gandalf. Ce n'est pas un gredin. Et ma décision est prise. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Vous savez que je suis une fille raisonnable, si je pars c'est que je dois partir. Il peut m'aider à retrouver les miens.

- Alors c'est ça que vous vous racontiez tous les deux... Et moi qui l'ai pris entre quatre yeux pour lui dire d'arrêter de te tourner autour, que t'étais pas une fille pour une fripouille comme lui... M'enfin, tu diras ce que tu voudras, je lui fais pas confiance moi.

- Moi si. Et vous voulez bien me rendre un service ?, lui dit Adèle avec son plus beau sourire.

- De toute façon tu ne me laisses pas le choix, non ?

- Vous pourriez nous trouver un poney qui pourrait porter quelques affaires... C'est à croire que les Hobbits portent leur maison sur leur dos !

- Pour demain matin ? Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Adèle... tu vas nous manquer ici... Situ changes d'avis, n'importe quand, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Fais attention à toi...

- Promis. Je vous assure que je serais prudente. Et merci pour tout. Vous allez me manquer, vous aussi.

Prosper soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir partir Adèle comme ça, surtout avec Grands-Pas. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle et l'aurait bien gardé auprès de lui... Mais l'aubergiste n'était pas aveugle, et ne savait que trop bien que la jeune femme était malheureuse. Elle avait un air toujours inquiet. Si elle devait partir, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

Adèle partit se coucher, inquiète mais plus confiante que jamais. A Fondcombe, elle trouverait des réponses. Elle avait peur de devoir affronter Elrond et Gandalf, ainsi que la colère probable d'Aragorn, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Au moins, les choses ne stagnaient plus.

Elle tressaillit. Des cris stridents déchiraient la nuit. Les Cavaliers Noirs étaient là, cherchant après l'Anneau. Une peur violente l'envahit, ils étaient terrifiants. Elle mesura alors toute l'ampleur de ce dans quoi elle venait de s'engager...


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et aux reviewers... Je vous souhaite à tous de très très Bonnes Fêtes et plein de bonnes choses ! _

_**Lisa** ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas inscrite, et ça me fait plaisir de te répondre : tu es ma reviewer anonyme et romantique ! Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas Arwen ? J'avoue avoir du mal avec celle des films, mais c'est tout de même un personnage clé, porteur d'espoir, non ? En tout cas je ne vois pas ma petite Adèle briser un couple aussi mythique... ça ferait un petit peu Mary-Sue en plus, parce que pour rivaliser avec une Elfe de cette catégorie...Comme dit, c'est quand même pas la première Elfette du coin ! Et puis bon, y'a déjà Eowyn sur le coup ! Pour ce qui de la découverte de « l'amûûûr » par Adèle, je t'avouerais que je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi : pour l'instant, elle a d'autres préoccupations ! A bientôt !_

_**Zoom **Ravie que ça te plaise ! La spontanéité d'Adèle va encore se manifester, tu verras ! Merci pour ton attention ;)_

_Voilà donc le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Adèle quitte donc la sécurité de Bree, et c'est relativement difficile à gérer pour elle, vous vous en doutez...Bonne lecture ! Et comme d'habitude : Gardez la pêche !_

**Chapitre 4, Sur la route**

- Eh ben, ça commence bien... Quel réveil ! Dites, ce Grands-Pas, il est toujours aussi grognon, ou ce sont les ronflements de Pippin qui l'ont mis de mauvais poil ?, dit Merry en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Je ronfle moi ? Première nouvelle !

Effectivement, ils étaient tous levés depuis l'aube. Aragorn avait eu bien du mal à sortir les Hobbits de leurs lits : ces derniers auraient bien fait le voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures. Adèle sentait que le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos... D'abord à cause des affreux Cavaliers Noirs qui suivaient Frodon sans relâche, mais aussi parce qu'à regarder agir les Hobbits, et surtout Merry et Pippin, elle avait l'impression d'être une monitrice de colonie de vacances...

Avec l'aide précieuse de Nob et Bob, Poiredebeurré avait réussi à trouver un poney pour le voyage. Mais quel poney... Une bête maigre et triste à mourir, que le propriétaire vendait à un prix exorbitant. Bien sûr, le propriétaire peu scrupuleux ne pouvait être autre que ce cher Bill Fougeron... Bill le Poney rejoignait donc la troupe et il semblait trouver en Sam le maître idéal.

Les adieux avec Poiredebeurré furent difficiles. L'aubergiste était peut-être un homme un peu rustre et tête en l'air, mais il s'était montré incroyablement généreux et attentionné envers Adèle. Celle-ci s'en voulait de le quitter sans lui donner vraiment d'explications. Après avoir donné un peu d'argent et une liste de recommandations à la jeune fille, il la serra dans ses bras.

- Quant à vous, si jamais il lui arrive quoique ce soit et que j'apprends que vous y êtes mêlé en quelque chose, ne vous avisez pas de remettre les pieds au Poney, tout « ami » de Gandalf que vous êtes, dit Poiredebeurré à Aragorn d'un ton méprisant et menaçant.

Le Rôdeur ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête. L'aubergiste serra une dernière fois Adèle dans ses bras : à ce moment-là, la jeune fille se mit à douter... Etait-ce la bonne solution de quitter la sécurité du Poney Fringant ? Elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'aventures à la Indiana Jones, et voilà qu'elle allait se retrouver poursuivie par les Cavaliers Noirs. Pourtant, il lui fallait partir, c'était sa chance. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Aragorn, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.

Ils se mirent en route sous le regard des passants. Et bien sûr, Bill Fougeron était de la partie. Mais le contraire aurait été étonnant !

- Alors, Adèle, tu fricotes avec Longues-Quilles maintenant ? Tu joues les aventurières ?

La gorge déjà serrée par ses adieux avec Poiredebeurré et la peur, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Et il ne valait mieux pas... En fait, pendant un certain temps, elle était étrangère à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce qui l'attendait... Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Gandalf ? Et si personne ne savait comment l'aider... Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle ne reprit véritablement « conscience » qu'au moment de quitter Bree. Frodon s'aperçut de son trouble.

- Il est toujours difficile de quitter ce qu'on connaît. Jamais je n'aurais cru quitter la Comté et pourtant, je suis ici, avec vous. Parfois les événements nous dépassent... et il faut faire avec, lui dit-il avec un sourire timide.

- Vous avez raison. Et je suis contente d'affronter cet inconnu avec vous Frodon !

Oui, il avait raison. Il fallait affronter la réalité. Après tout, elle n'était pas seule... Déprimer ne lui servirait à rien. Il lui valait mieux gagner la sympathie d' Aragorn AVANT d'arriver à Fondcombe, où il risquait d'être relativement furieux... Mais depuis le départ, il était silencieux, marchant seul à l'avant de la petite troupe. Le rythme du Rôdeur était plutôt difficile à suivre... Cependant, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, habituée à l'effort grâce à l'athlétisme qu'elle avait pratiqué pendant plusieurs années. Pour les autres, c'était une autre histoire...

Soudain, les Hobbits s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires. Oui, les quatre compères avaient déjà faim. Lorsque Aragorn leur dit qu'ils ne feraient pas d'arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit, Pippin s'obstina.

- Mais... Et le petit-déjeuner ?

- Vous l'avez déjà pris, répondit le Rôdeur.

- Oui le premier... Mais qu'en est-il du second petit-déjeuner ?

Aragorn soupira et reprit son chemin. Amusée, Adèle le suivit. C'était l'occasion idéale pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Et vous pensiez voyager seul avec eux ? J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir !, lui dit-elle malicieusement.

Il lui sourit tout en cueillant une pomme, qu'il lança. Le pauvre Pippin la prit en pleine tête.

- J'ai beau connaître les Hobbits depuis longtemps, ils m'étonneront toujours, dit Aragorn en riant.

La discussion était lancée entre les deux. Adèle était particulièrement intéressée par tout le savoir du Rôdeur, et elle lui fit sentir : ainsi, il lui parla avec tendresse de Fondcombe, des paysages du Rohan... Venant d'un monde plus libéré, elle n'avait pas cette retenue qu'avaient les jeunes femmes de la Terre du Milieu. Elle riait franchement et agissait avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses propres amis. Très vite charmé par la spontanéité d'Adèle, Aragorn se montra lui aussi sous un jour plus enjoué avec elle. Tout allait donc pour le mieux, et elle commençait à reprendre confiance.

Une fois passée l'épisode des marais où tous furent dévorés par les cousins et quelques heures de marche plus tard, ils finirent par s'arrêter. Adèle et les Hobbits se laissèrent tomber de fatigue. Aragorn, lui, partit chasser. Pippin et Merry partageaient leur bonne humeur, et lorsque Aragorn revint, il trouva Adèle en train de rire aux éclats. Les histoires des Hobbits étaient joyeuses et innocentes, loin des soucis qui les hantaient tous. Le repas, bien maigre et curieux par rapport à ce que la jeune femme connaissait, était tout de même une véritable bénédiction après toute cette marche. Epuisés, ils se couchèrent tandis que le Rôdeur montait la garde.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... » Adèle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Elle n'était pas habituée à dormir à même le sol, en pleine nature, poursuivie par les Ombres du Mordor... Elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'être menacée par les moustiques. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Après avoir soupiré pour la 450ème fois, elle rejoignit Aragorn.

- Vous devriez dormir Adèle...

- Mais je ne demande que ça ! Seulement, à moins que vous ne m'assommiez, je crois que je n'y arriverais pas... Allez vous reposer, moi je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

- Alors, nous sommes deux. Les Cavaliers s'approchent. Ils finiront par nous rattraper, nous ne pouvons espérer leur échapper. Je regrette de vous avoir emmenée, vous n'avez rien à voir avec toute cette horreur.

- Vous ne devriez pas. J'ai parfaitement conscience de la gravité de la situation, même si je montre tout le contraire... Moi, je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir accepté ma compagnie. Je ne pouvais espérer meilleure aide, quoiqu'en dise les gens de Bree... Mais il faut leur pardonner, ils ne savent pas ce que font les Rôdeurs pour eux**, **lui dit-elle doucement.

- Vous êtes vraiment une jeune femme surprenante, Adèle. Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez pu vous retrouver à Bree... Parlez-moi de votre pays « très trèèèèès » lointain, puisque nous ne pouvons pas dormir.

Alors Adèle parla de son pays, sans vraiment mentir. Elle ne montra pas les facettes de son monde moderne, mais lui décrit avec émotion les paysages qu'elle aimait et les légendes qui la touchaient. Lorsque le soleil se leva, Aragorn semblait avoir enfin pleinement confiance en Adèle : une jeune fille aussi reconnaissante de vivre ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

Repartir fut extrêmement difficile. Le Rôdeur avait bien du mal à motiver ses compagnons, et marchait devant, loin, très loin. Adèle restait avec les Hobbits et passa plusieurs heures en compagnie de Sam, qui était très agréable. Sa simplicité et sa bonne volonté faisaient de lui une personne extrêmement attachante.

Les jours de marche s'enchainaient. Frodon fatiguait : le poids de l'Anneau devenait déjà difficile à supporter. Quant à Adèle, elle se demandait vraiment si ils allaient survivre... La menace grandissant, la bonne humeur du départ avait laissé place à une angoisse toujours croissante.

Ils finirent par arriver au Mont Venteux, qui terrorisait Adèle. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait, ce qui allait s'y passer. Mais elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir : en empêchant un événement, elle en déclencherait un autre, peut-être même plus tragique... Qui sait, peut-être que sa seule présence changeait déjà toute la donne ?

Nous passerons la nuit ici. Restez-là, je vais surveiller les alentours. Soyez prudents.

Après ces recommandations, Aragorn leur donna des épées, ce qui troubla particulièrement Adèle. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître, mais encore une fois Frodon comprit ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Il n'y a qu'à espérer que nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous en servir..., lui glissa le jeune Hobbit.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des armes, ni de la guerre. En fait, je n'ai l'habitude de rien de tout ça..., dit péniblement la jeune femme.

- Je n'en ai pas plus l'habitude que vous... Mais dites-moi, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous nous accompagniez. Je veux dire... Vous m'êtes très agréable mais... Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Bree pour le danger ?

- J'ai besoin de conseils que je ne pourrais obtenir qu'à Fondcombe pour retourner chez moi.

Ils continuèrent à parler tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil eut raison du Hobbit. Adèle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle savait. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Inquiète, elle se mit elle aussi à surveiller les alentours. Lorqu'elle entendit le cri tellement terrifiant des Cavaliers, elle crut mourir. Ils étaient là, ils allaient les attaquer. Ils avaient sûrement repérer le feu qu'avaient fait les Hobbits en sa courte absence... Tétanisée, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas son monde, pas son histoire !

- FRODON !

La voix de Sam. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle n'avait pas le droit de fuir alors que les Hobbits étaient attaqués. Elle n'avait peut-être pas choisi de se retrouver dans cette galère, mais elle se devait d'agir honorablement pour en sortir. Elle se précipita vers le sommet. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir les Cavaliers poignarder le Porteur de l'Anneau. Elle courut vers Sam, qui hurlait. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien et c'est à peine si elle vit Aragorn faire fuir les Cavaliers. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à la violence, elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu la peur, la vraie peur, celle qui vous glace et vous fait mal. Le choc était horriblement brutal.

Cependant, il fallait malgré tout réagir car Frodon était au plus mal. Il avait déjà l'air d'un spectre... Les Cavaliers allaient revenir, ils voulaient l'Anneau. Dans un état second, elle suivit sans broncher le reste du groupe. Ils marchaient très vite, Aragorn portait le blessé, mais celui-ci ne pouvait plus continuer : le poison agissait trop vite. Le Rôdeur partit alors avec Sam chercher de quoi ralentir ses effets. Merry et Pippin ne savaient pas quoi faire pour soulager Frodon. Tous paniquaient. Les cris des Cavaliers ne faisaient qu'augmenter leur angoisse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Adèle avait pris la main du Hobbit, que celui-ci serrait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Celle d'Aragorn. Elle releva la tête et vit Arwen. Elle se sentit aussitôt mieux. La belle Elfe était si douce, si calme dans ses mouvements... Elle avait l'air si parfaite... Arwen jeta un regard curieux à Adèle, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Le temps pressait. Elle échangea quelques paroles en elfique avec Aragorn, puis partit au galop avec Frodon. Les Cavaliers allaient la poursuivre, et Adèle sentait l'angoisse du Rôdeur.

Tous étaient anéantis. La souffrance de Frodon leur était insupportable... Ils marchaient vite, en silence, espérant atteindre Fondcombe le plus rapidement possible... Adèle marchait sans réfléchir, les yeux remplis de larmes, tremblant de froid et de peur.

Enfin, ils finirent par arriver à Fondcombe. La demeure d'Elrond semblait être un véritable havre de paix, immobile... Adèle avait l'impression d'être devant les illustrations de ses livres de contes.

- Merci..., dit-elle à Aragorn, les larmes aux yeux.

Cependant, ils n'apprécièrent les lieux qu'après avoir reçu des nouvelles de Frodon. Le jeune Hobbit était bel et bien hors de danger...

Les compagnons furent amenés devant Elrond, impressionant. Et à côté de lui... Gandalf.

Glurp.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, j'ai décidé de publier le cinquième chapitre avant Noël...Je sais que vous attendez la confrontation avec Gandalf ;)_

_Je voulais m'excuser pour la double phrase à la fin du chapitre précédent, mais il faut savoir que j'ai eu d'ENORMES problèmes avec OpenOffice, puis avec la connexion Internet... (ben oui, dans le genre maudite, je me pose !)Bref, j'ai galéré, et quand je me suis rendue compte de cette erreur, j'ai pété un câble... Vraiment XD_

_Encore une fois, merci à vous, sympathiques lecteurs et commentateurs =) c'est vraiment super agréable et encourageant de voir que l'on suit son histoire avec autant d'attention ! Vous êtes des anges ;) _

_**Lily** merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je tiens vraiment à ce que Adèle soit ce personnage ordinaire, alors j'aimerais bien qu'elle continue de plaire, c'est un point qui me stresse pas mal ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! La confrontation arrive !_

_**La** Comme tu es cheeeentille XD Je suis ra-vie que tu ne trouves Adèle ni niaise, ni cucul ! J'ai essayé de mettre la suite aussi vite que possible... Pourvu qu'elle te plaise ! Encore merci =) Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !_

_JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ! Soyez joyeux, heureux, et... Gardez la pêche !_

**Chapitre 5, Retour du boomerang**

« Glurp. Glurp. Glurp. » Adèle était affreusement mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait encore rien dit, mais elle avait déjà envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris rien qu'en observant le magicien. Il était très grand, ses cheveux gris et sa longue barbe lui donnaient un air sévère. Son visage se radoucit cependant lorsqu'il vit les Hobbits en bonne santé. Elrond se tenait à côté de lui, l'air grave. Il était tout aussi imposant et semblait préoccupé.

- Nous sommes tous heureux de vous voir. Nous avons craint pour votre vie. Frodon est hors de danger, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, dit le Seigneur Elfe avec bienveillance.

Seul Aragorn répondit, les autres étant bien trop impressionnés... Adèle cherchait par tous les moyens quelque chose pour se sortir de ce pétrin, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle perdait tous ses moyens. C'est alors que l'inévitable arriva.

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir tous à Fondcombe, en vie. Même si je n'avais pas prévu que Frodon soit accompagné par autant de compagnons... J'aurais cependant dû me douter que les cousins de notre jeune Hobbit ne le laisseraient pas partir à l'aventure sans eux, n'est ce pas ? Mais en ce qui vous concerne jeune demoiselle, je ne comprends pas. En quoi êtes vous liée à toute cette histoire ?, demanda Gandalf.

- J'ai décidé de lui venir en aide. Après tout, c'est ce que vous lui aviez promis.

Aragorn avait parlé avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Elle se sentait toute petite, minuscule, ridicule... Gandalf se montra tout à coup beaucoup moins amical. Ses yeux étaient méfiants et regardaient Adèle avec insistance.

- Vraiment ?

Elrond et surtout Aragorn la regardaient à leur tour avec méfiance. Si elle ne voulait pas se faire lyncher avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche, il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

- Il... Il faut que je vous parle. C'est urgent, je vous en prie, dit Adèle très timidement.

- Le Seigneur Elrond et moi devons avant tout parler à votre guide. Attendez-moi, dit séchement le magicien.

Glurp. Sur ce, ils s'éclipsèrent tous les trois. Cette petite réunion était très très mauvaise pour Adèle. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait craindre le plus... Elle avait peur de Gandalf et d'Elrond, bien sûr. Mais Aragorn... Il allait se sentir trahi...

L'attente lui parut interminable. Les Hobbits étaient partis manger. Adèle, elle, ne pouvait rien n'avaler du tout. Elle était donc seule, et elle stressait comme une folle. « Ils vont me tuer... Mais quelle galère... Tout ça pour ça... Tu vas voir qu'ils vont te renvoyer à Bree vite fait bien fait et ce sera bien fait pour ta pomme. » pensait Adèle en se tordant les mains.

Enfin, ils revinrent. Adèle sourit péniblement à Aragorn. Celui-ci lui lança un regard méfiant, et relativement glaçant.

« Bon ben pour le Rôdeur, c'est réglé... Il a envie de t'arracher la tête. Cool, t'as perdu ton seul pote de toute la Terre du Milieu. »

Aragorn les laissa. Elle restait donc seule avec Elrond et Gandalf, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour la rassurer.

- Et bien, jeune fille, vous allez m'éclairer. D'après ce que le Seigneur Aragorn vient de me dire, il semblerait que je vous ai promis son aide, et que vous sachiez bien des choses sur Frodon et l'Ombre qui le poursuit. Et je dois dire que je trouve cela fort étrange, dit Gandalf.

- Euuuh... Je n'en sais pas tant que ça, je vous assure...

- Vous avez réussi à convaincre Aragorn. Si vous en savez assez pour gagner la confiance d'un Rôdeur, surtout celle d'Aragorn, je considère que vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop, la coupa séchement Elrond.

- Oui, enfin confiance... Il m'a fait confiance parce que je l'ai aidé et en apprenant à me connaître, pas à cause de mes mensonges...

- Je vous déconseille de nous mentir. Racontez-nous tout, reprit Elrond d'un ton menaçant.

- Juste... Aragorn, il est vraiment furieux ? Je n'avais pas le choix et...

- Ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant, lui dit Gandalf avec sévérité. Je vous rappelle que vous avez menti et usé de mon nom pour parvenir à vos fins. Pour l'instant je m'efforce de rester calme parce qu'Aragorn m'a assuré que vous vous étiez montré droite tout le long du voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe. Cependant, je tolère difficilement qu'on se joue de moi. Alors je vous conseille de nous répondre clairement et sincèrement si vous ne voulez pas affronter la colère d'un magicien.

- Mais je voulais pas mentir... C'est pas mon genre et...

- TAISEZ-VOUS, JEUNE ÉCERVELÉE !

Gandalf était effrayant. Il faisait vraiment magicien... Adèle venait de rétrécir de quelques centimètres et tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de se liquéfier. Mais « écervelée »... C'était injuste... Elle n'avait voulu faire de mal à personne, elle s'était débrouillée comme elle avait pu... Elle avait eu tellement peur en arrivant dans ce monde, en comprenant où elle était... Et sans parler du Mont Venteux... Et on l'agressait maintenant, après tout ça ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. A son tour, elle sentit une grande colère monter en elle.

- OOOOOOOOH ! D'accord, j'ai peut-être eu tort de mentir, mais si je vous dis que j'ai pas eu le choix c'est que je l'avais pas ! Vous pouvez me traiter de menteuse, mais d'écervelée... C'est un peu fort ! D'après vous, c'est pour m'amuser que je me retrouve ici, HEIN ? Vous croyez que c'était le grand trip chez Poiredebeurré avec Fougeron toujours après moi ? HEIN ? Et vos Cavaliers Noirs qui ont failli tous nous tuer, parlons-en tiens ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai... failli mourir de peur d'accord ? Je débarque dans votre pays de timbrés, seule, perdue, je réussis à me débrouiller comme je peux... Et j'ai même pas le temps de me justifier que vous me traitez déjà comme une demeurée et une criminelle ! Et la présomption d'innocence, vous connaissez pas par ici ? Mais nooooon, ici, tout est bizarre, y'a des Elfes, des Nains, des mecs flippants qui vous poursuivent en poussant des cris inhumains... Et me regardez pas comme ça ! Oui je craque, parce que ça va faire plus d'un mois que je prends sur moi, et là, J'EXPLOOOOSE ! UN BON MOIS SANS PERSONNE POUR ME RECONFORTEZ ! J'EN AI MAAAARRE, OKAY ?

Gandalf et Elrond étaient abasourdis. Jamais on ne leur avait parlé comme ça. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette explosion de colère. En plus, ils ne comprenaient rien du tout à ce que la jeune fille racontait. Adèle, se rendant compte de la situation, de sa réaction exagérée, se calma immédiatement. Elle venait encore une fois de faire sa cocotte-minute, comme disait son père. En pensant à lui, elle pensa aussi à sa mère, à tous ses amis qui lui manquaient tellement... Elle craqua une nouvelle fois : elle fondit en larmes. Les deux autres se regardèrent, perplexes et gênés.

- Allons... Adèle n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil... Comprenez notre méfiance, des temps très sombres approchent, et apparemment vous le savez. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'erreurs... Mais si vous nous racontez ce qui vous arrive, peut-être pourrons nous vous aider..., dit Gandalf moins sévèrement.

Il n'eut que des sanglots comme réponse. Adèle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était trop pour elle : maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'une solution pouvait se profiler, elle craquait. Alors Elrond s'approcha, lui releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, il ne vous arrivera rien, et je vous aiderais comme je le pourrais. Donc, tout ne va pas si mal... hmm ?

Les paroles du Seigneur Elfe étaient douces et réconfortantes. Le regard encourageant de Gandalf finit de la rassurer. Elle s'était montrée forte jusqu'à présent, elle n'allait quand même pas tout faire rater maintenant ! Elle respira un bon coup, essuya ses yeux et commença son récit.

- Bon... Alors... Je me suis retrouvée il y a un peu plus d'un mois dans les environs de Bree. Au début j'étais persuadée que je rêvais, parce qu'il n'y a pas de forêt aux alentours de chez moi. Mais voilà, c'était un rêve extrêmement réaliste... Personnellement d'habitude je ne rêve pas que ja marche par exemple, mais plutôt de choses complètement absurdes comme d'une laitue qui marche... Oui, pardon, vous en avez rien à faire. Au bout d'un moment je suis arrivée à Bree, et quand j'ai compris où j'étais je suis restée persuadée que c'était un rêve. Seulement, ça durait trop longtemps pour que ce soit un rêve... Poiredebeurré m'est venu en aide et m'a proposé de m'embaucher au Poney... J'ai accepté, je ne savais pas où aller et j'avais peur de Bill Fougeron. Bref, il s'est passé plusieurs semaines et un soir, j'ai rencontré Aragorn. J'ai eu le choc de ma vie, et lui aussi quand il a vu que je savais qui il était.

- Mais justement, comment savez-vous tout cela ?, demanda Gandalf.

THE question. Adèle y avait réfléchi pendant des jours. Elle avait trouvé une réponse correcte, qui pouvait tenir la route.

- Chez moi, il y a une sorte de légende... L'histoire d'un monde plus ancien... où... il y avait des Elfes, des Hobbits... On raconte qu'un certain Sauron avait trahi les autres peuples avec un anneau maléfique, et que cet anneau perdu entre les mains d'un Hobbit désirait retourner à son maître... Et... Ce Hobbit devait détruire cet Anneau pour préserver le monde, et qu'il a été aidé... Entre autres par un certain Rôdeur, Grands-Pas, en réalité héritier des Rois, par un magicien, Gandalf le Gris, par des Seigneurs Elfes comme Elrond et Galadriel... et puis d'autres... Mais vous savez c'est une légende par chez nous. Alors quand je me suis retrouvée par ici, j'ai pas compris grand chose !

- Et comment se finit cette légende ?, demanda Gandalf avec intêret.

- Ben... Comme dit, c'est une légende... En gros l'histoire raconte tout sauf ce qui pourrait vous aider... Je sais juste que Frodon a eu de nombreux compagnons, que tous ont connu soufrances et difficultés et... On sait pas comment ça se finit. Il y a deux versions... Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais vous savez, c'est vraiment qu'une légende...

Adèle brûlait de dire la vérité, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle le sentait. Si elle avait du mal à gérer sa situation, elle était certaine sur ce point. Il fallait laisser les choses se faire, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était la réalité. De toute façon, curieusement, quelque chose l'empêchait de dire la vérité... Elle espérait que ce nouveau mensonge, qui n'en était pas vraiment un au fond, passerait. Il le fallait.

- Mais d'où venez-vous ?

- Alors ça, Seigneur Elrond... Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si je pouvais vous répondre. Je viens d'un pays qui s'appelle la France, et j'ai l'impression... qu'il se trouve dans un autre monde que le votre... Ou alors, votre monde est vraiment bien caché ! Oui, je sais, ça paraît complétement fou, mais dans la mesure où ca fait plus d'un mois que j'erre dans un monde qui m'est complétement inconnu et qui sort tout droit d'une vieille légende...

- J'ai vu bien des choses complètement folles jeune Adèle, dit doucement Gandalf. Voilà des explications qui donnent plus confiance en votre personne. Cependant, votre histoire est tellement inhabituelle que nous ne pouvons nous assurer que c'est la vérité. Pour l'instant, je ne sais quoi penser de vous.

- Et moi non plus... Vous resterez ici en attendant que nous ne décidions ce qu'il convient de faire de vous, déclara Elrond très solennellement.

- Je comprends... Mais je vous assure que je ne veux de mal à personne... Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, alors je me suis aidée de ce que je savais de cette légende... Je me suis dit que les Sages de l'histoire seraient les seuls à pouvoir m'aider... Je ne pouvais pas dire tout ce que je vous ai dit à Aragorn quand même, non ? Je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennuis, j'aurais voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive, dit tristement Adèle.

- J'ai très envie de vous croire, car on m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous. Du moins sur votre caractère et votre courage.

- Ah ? Aragorn ?

Elrond et le magicien hochèrent la tête.

- Dites... Il est vraiment furieux ? Parce que je l'apprécie beaucoup, il s'est montré très gentil et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit fâché.

- Je ne réponds pas des sentiments du Seigneur Aragorn. Mais effectivement, il n'a pas trop apprécié votre petite manipulation, lui répondit Gandalf.

Glurp. Cette colère là, elle la craignait. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour le Rôdeur et avait un grand respect pour lui.

- Bon... Je lui présenterais mes excuses, j'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas trop. Dites, je suis vraiment désolée pour ma crise de colère avant...

Ils ne dirent rien et la laissèrent. Adèle partit retrouver les Hobbits pour manger quelque chose, puis on lui montra sa chambre. Elle se lava, puis s'effondra dans son lit.

Finalement, tout n'était pas si terrible. Si Elrond et Gandalf restaient très méfiants à son égard, ils semblaient lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Quant à Aragorn... Elle craignait de le croiser. Elle se sentait coupable.

Tout cela était le juste retour des choses, le retour du boomerang... Au moins maintenant, les choses étaient dites. Cependant, elle se sentait à nouveau seule. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici...

_Et non, vous n'aurez pas la réaction d'Aragorn tout de suite ! Je suis une pitite sadique ! A votre avis, il est furieux ? A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, vous êtes géniaux aussi ;)_

_**Lily **Oui, c'était sadique... Mais bon, c'est pour vous laisser le temps d'imaginer ! Va-t-elle réussir à ne rien révéler sur la suite de l'histoire ? Alors, ça, tu verras ;) En tout cas, elle va essayer ! Gandalf qui perd patience ? : oui, j'ai eu l'image du Gandalf menaçant Bilbon du premier film en écrivant... A bientôt !_

_Voilà la suite... J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire. _

**Chapitre 6, Découverte de Fondcombe**

Malgré toute sa fatigue, Adèle ne réussit pas à dormir longtemps. Elle était bien trop préoccupée et mal à l'aise. Décidément, rien n'allait comme elle le voulait... Persuadée que tout le monde la détestait à Fondcombe, elle n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de trouver une robe, assez simple, mais vraiment très jolie, bleue avec des manches blanches. Malgré cette marque d'hospitalité, elle n'osait pas aller affronter les autres. Même les Hobbits s'étaient montrés froids avec elle la veille...

Plusieurs fois, elle s'avança vers la porte pour sortir, mais à chaque fois une énorme boule au ventre l'en empêchait. Ce fut Sam qui la tira de son isolement.

- Bonjour Adèle... Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Je suis même ravie de vous voir...

- J'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être contente de savoir que Monsieur Frodon était réveillé, dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Et... Il va bien ?

- C'est un Hobbit, il résiste à tout ! Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Je veux pas être indiscret, mais vous allez l'air toute triste... Et puis déjà hier soir, vous aviez les yeux tout rouges, comme si vous aviez pleuré... Avec Merry et Pippin, on a pas voulu insister, mais on s'est posés des questions... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec Gandalf et Grands-Pas.

- Oooh Sam, vous êtes adorable... Je pensais que vous aussi vous étiez fâchés contre moi hier... Merci, je me sens tellement mieux !

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on soit fâchés ? Vous nous avez aidés ! Décidément, j'y comprends vraiment rien aux histoires des Grandes Gens... Vous êtes bien compliqués ! Grands-Pas vous en veut ?

- Oui je crois... Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ces histoires. Vous devriez profiter Sam, vous qui aviez tant envie de voir les Elfes !

- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! J'ai déjà fait un tour, maintenant que je sais que Monsieur Frodon est tiré d'affaire ! Et vous ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester cloîtrée ici ? Venez avec moi !, dit le Hobbit avec entrain.

- Sam... Je crois bien qu'il vaut mieux que je me fasse oublier pour l'instant, répondit Adèle tristement.

- Ah non ! Après tout ça, vous avez bien besoin de rire un peu. C'est tellement beau ici, on se sent tellement bien ! Je ne pars pas sans vous.

Le Hobbit croisa les bras et la regarda d'un air buté. Adèle ne pouvait pas résister, et elle avait envie de visiter Fondcombe...

- Très bien, je crois que je ne peux pas lutter ! Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez mettre la robe. Vous seriez très jolie avec je crois... Enfin vous êtes très bien avec votre tenue de voyage, mais bon, c'est un peu moins adapté aux lieux..., dit Sam en rougissant.

- D'accord... Attendez-moi, j'arrive. Je vais essayer de me rendre plus « adaptée » aux lieux...

Sam sorti, elle mit la robe et brossa ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas de miroir, rien pour se regarder. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Encouragée par la bonne humeur de Sam, elle quitta son petit refuge...

- Bon sang vous êtes... Ca vous change drôlement !, s'exclama Sam avec enthousiasme.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ? Dites... Elle n'est pas à l'envers n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour sûr que non ! Vous êtes très bien, assura le Hobbit. Venez, il faut que vous voyiez les jardins...

Adèle n'osant pas relever la tête, elle regardait ses pieds en marchant. Elle sentait que tous les regardaient : un Hobbit et une jeune femme humaine en plein Fondcombe... Elle avait envie de retourner en courant dans sa chambre...

Mais une fois arrivée dans un des jardins, elle oublia aussitôt sa gêne. Elle était émerveillée... Tout était si lumineux, si calme et reposant. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un paysage de conte.

- Vous aviez raison Sam, c'est magnifique...

- C'est mieux que votre chambre, pas vrai ?

Oui, c'était mieux. Ici, elle se sentait apaisée... Tout était si beau... Tout n'allait pas si mal en fait. Elle était dans un lieu magnifique, les Hobbits semblaient toujours l'apprécier, l'enthousiasme de Sam était communicatif...

- Sam, merci, vous m'avez remonté le moral... Tout est tellement parfait et...

- Euh Adèle... Je vois Grands-Pas, la coupa le Hobbit, très gêné.

- DE QUOI ?

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau et apaisant. Il fallait que les conflits reprennent le-dessus. Elle n'allait quand même pas fuir dans sa chambre... Si ? En courant très très vite ? Non ? Non, le Rôdeur s'approchait déjà. Il salua Adèle, mais avec beaucoup de froideur.

- J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle Sam, vous devez être grandement soulagé. Bientôt Frodon pourra lui aussi admirer la beauté de ce lieu !, dit Aragorn amicalement.

- Alors ça c'est bien vrai ! On disait justement avec Adèle que c'était vraiment magnifique ici...

Silence pesant. Adèle avait envie de faire l'autruche, Aragorn tentait de garder son calme et Sam... n'avait jamais autant rêvé d'être invisible.

- D'ailleurs... Je crois que je vais retourner auprès de Monsieur Frodon, je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie, dit Sam avant de prendre la fuite.

Aragorn allait partir lui aussi quand Adèle le retint par le bras. Elle avait toujours détesté les conflits et voulait crever l'abcès. Elle l'avait trompé, c'était à elle de faire des excuses qu'il pourrait accepter.

- Aragorn, je voudrais m'excuser... Je suis désolée et...

- N'en dites pas plus. J'entends vos excuses et je ne les refuse pas. Cependant, vous m'avez menti et avait profité de mon amitié avec Gandalf. Je crois que vous mentez trop bien pour être sincère et à la place d'Elrond et du Magicien, je vous aurais renvoyé chez Poiredebeurré sans hésiter, mais ils sont plus sages que moi et s'ils vous gardent ici, c'est qu'ils ont leurs raisons. Je vous avais prévenue que je pouvais reprendre ma confiance. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez aucun mauvais projet, mais sachez que si c'est le cas, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Le ton d'Aragorn était dur et ses yeux particulièrement sévères. Elle comprenait qu'il soit fâché mais de là à la menacer comme ça... Mais bon elle l'avait vexé... Adèle fit donc encore une fois appel à son côté pacificateur.

- Je comprends... Mais vous ne voulez pas me laisser m'expliquer ?, dit Adèle doucement.

- Je n'y tiens pas non. Cela n'y changerait rien et j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter les explications douteuses d'une... écervelée, dit Aragorn, moqueur.

Il l'avait fait exprès. D'un seul coup, Adèle commença à éprouver beaucoup moins de respect pour le Rôdeur et mourrait d'envie de lui mettre une belle droite. Depuis toujours, elle manquait cruellement de patience : lorsqu'elle était petite, elle piquait des crises de colère terribles pour des choses vraiment stupides, comme lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à retirer l'emballage de ses sucettes ou à la lacer ses chaussures... Donc là, face à un homme aussi têtu qu'elle, elle commençait à bouillonner. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il faisait le malin.

- Bravo pour la provocation puérile. Pour la discussion mature, on repassera. Bon... Écoutez je sais que je vous ai menti... Mais en tant que Rôdeur, que roi anonyme en exil, ne me dites pas que vous ne cachez pas la vérité quand c'est nécessaire ? Et même Frodon... Il a caché son vrai nom à Bree non ?

- C'est complètement différent !, répondit Aragorn en riant.

- Et auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer en quoi, qu'on se marre tous les deux ?

- Mais à ce que je sache, vous n'avez pas le destin de toute la Terre du Milieu autour du cou.

- Et oh, doucement sur le sarcasme. Je suis plus forte que vous à ce jeu ! Il est passé où le Rôdeur raisonnable et mature ?

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue de parler avec vous. Quand je pense que je vous trouvais sympathique... Vous n'êtes qu'une jeune femme menteuse et capricieuse. J'aurais dû vous laisser au Poney Fringant, peut-être que continuer à voir Fougeron vous aurait un peu endurci le caractère !

- Dis donc le macho du dimanche ! C'est fini oui ? Vous étiez bien content que la menteuse et capricieuse vous aide à Bree non ? Ingrat !

Adèle était très en colère. Elle était plutôt tolérante, mais elle détestait la mauvaise foi. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à en trouver chez Aragorn !

- Ingrat ? Et irrespectueuse avec ça ! Vous m'avez apitoyé en faisant la jeune fille en détresse, je vous aide, et je suis ingrat ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'en vous prenant avec moi, je ne me suis pas facilité la tâche ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ?, renchérit-il, de plus en plus énervé à son tour.

- Et voilà, maintenant, je suis le boulet de service ! C'est pas ce que vous disiez sur la route, ni ce que vous avez dit à Gandalf ! Qui a simulé un malaise pour vous laisser vous éclipser ? Qui s'est débrouillé pour trouver des provisions, un poney et une autre chambre ? Qui a réussi à suivre votre rythme de commando ? CHUCK NORRIS ? WINNIE L'OURSON ? NOOON ! C'EST BIBI ! ALORS ARRETEZ DE JOUER LES VICTIMES !

- JE JOUE LES VICTIMES ? Vous croyez sérieusement que vous êtes indispensable ? J'avais décidé de rester calme, de respecter la paix de Fondcombe mais NON ! Sachez qu'il est très rare que je m'énerve, mais vous avez réussi ! Et si j'ai parlé en votre faveur à Gandalf et Elrond, c'est parce que par les temps qui courent, ils auraient pu vous voir comme une alliée du Mordor... J'ai voulu l'éviter parce que je suis certain que ce n'est pas la cas... Il est EVIDENT que vous manquez bien trop de jugeotte pour ça !, s'écria Aragorn en s'agitant de plus en plus.

- Môôôsieur Parfait a fini son réquisitoire ? Vous me traitez d'idiote et c'est moi l'irrespectueuse ? C'est un peu facile ! Vous savez quoi ? J'avais beaucoup de respect et d'amitié pour vous, mais maintenant je... HAHA ! En fait je me rends compte que je me suis bien trompé... _« Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas »_, hein ? Effectivement, vous êtes un GRAND, GRAND CRETIN !

Adèle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit comme une furie en le laissant planté là, interloqué. Elle tomba sur Merry et Pippin, accompagné de Bilbon Sacquet. Ils avaient assisté à la fin de la scène. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et partit avec ce qui lui restait de dignité.

- Je rêve ou elle vient de traiter Grands-Pas de grand crétin ?, dit Merry, aussi abasourdi que ses compagnons.

- Dites... C'est bien la jeune fille que vous m'avez décrite comme douce, agréable et rieuse ?, demanda Bilbon, perplexe.

- Ben oui mais là... J'ai comme un doute, répondit Pippin.

- Mais enfin Dunadan, depuis quand vous disputez vous avec les jeunes filles ?

- Laissez Bilbon. Et c'est loin d'être une jeune fille comme les autres, marmonna Aragorn.

Ça c'est sûr ! Mais je sais pas ce que vous avez tous à lui chercher des ennuis comme ça... Mais de ce que je sais, elle n'a pas tort et elle a bien aidé votre petite compagnie... constata Bilbon avec malice.

Aragorn lui jeta un regard noir. Bilbon le connaissait depuis longtemps et savait que le Rôdeur s'en voulait déjà, même s'il refusait de le reconnaître. Elevé par Elrond, Aragorn avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions, surtout la colère que la tranquillité de Fondcombe supportait difficilement. Non, il n'aimait pas s'énerver, surtout pas ici et avec une jeune femme de surcroît...

Adèle était retournée dans sa chambre, furieuse. Elle en avait assez de ce monde de fous, elle voulait rentrer chez elle... Et Aragorn... Elle avait envie de l'étrangler. De rage, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans son lit, qu'elle regretta aussitôt...

- Aaaaaah ! Saleté de meuble ! J'en ai maaaaaarre !

- En voilà de drôles de manières... Ne me regardez comme ça, votre porte était restée ouverte. Je pensais qu'en une heure, vous auriez largement eu le temps de vous calmer, mais il faut croire que le Seigneur Aragorn vous a vraiment rendue furieuse... Mais le mobilier du Seigneur Elrond ne vous a rien fait, dit Bilbon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Adèle marmonna. Elle aurait été ravie de faire la connaissance du fameux Hobbit, mais là, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Mais cessez donc de faire votre mauvaise tête... Vous avez besoin de compagnie, c'est évident, et le vieil Hobbit que je suis bavarderais volontiers avec vous. J'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie des Elfes, mais ils sont un peu trop... Parfaits, voyez-vous ? Je serais ravi de discuter avec une nouvelle tête.

- Vous devriez discuter avec Aragorn..., bougonna Adèle.

- Ah non ! Il est d'aussi mauvaise humeur que vous, si ce n'est pire ! Mais quelle mouche vous a piqués tous les deux ?, s'exclama-t-il.

Adèle sourit. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient ridicules... Mais tant pis, il l'avait bien cherché. Na. Bilbon se mit alors à parler, et Adèle ne l'arrêta pas, ravie de le voir lui témoigner de la sympathie. Ils bavardèrent plusieurs heures tous les deux, et Bilbon la rassura sur Gandalf et Elrond.

- Ils sont sévères et sont plutôt impressionnants, je vous l'accorde, mais ils sont justes et ont bon cœur... Ils savent reconnaître les bonnes personnes, et je crois que vous en êtes une.

Après cet entretien, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle se remit à la découverte de Fondcombe. Personne ne lui parlait, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention... Après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien de toute façon, alors autant faire avec. Elle s'isola sur une sorte de terrasse à l'écart, s'assit sur un banc et se mit à réfléchir un peu. Vraiment elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour sortir de cette galère... Comme son monde lui manquait... Sa famille, ses amis, la musique, même ses études... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle était si bien chez elle... Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, alors... Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Pourquoi ?

Soudain, elle ressentit une immense fatigue. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur, à bout. Sa vue se brouillait. Elle s'endormit.

Une pièce sombre et humide. Adèle ne savait pas où elle était, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle se sentait oppressée. Puis, elle ne vit plus rien. Elle sentit juste un souffle derrière elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que des mains glacées s'emparèrent de son cou. On l'étranglait. Elle se débattait, mais les mains la serraient de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer... Son cœur était serré de peur. Elle étouffait. Elle allait mourir...


	7. Chapter 7

_BONNE ANNÉE ! Plein de bonheur à tous ! Et surtout... Gardez la pêche, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite pour 2011 !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous vous remettez doucement des excès des Fêtes._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour vos ajouts en favoris ou pour votre simple lecture : qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir quand je vois que de nouveaux lecteurs arrivent, et que les « anciens » restent... Je sais je le dis souvent, mais bon, je trouve ça important de le dire et que voulez-vous, je radote... _

_**lisa** La voilà cette suite ! Contente que que tu aies aimé la dispute avec Aragorn... Oui Sam, est un très très gentil Hobbit... Merci pour tes reviews et ton enthousiasme ! _

_Nouveau chapitre donc... Je me tais et je vous laisse ;) Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7, A n'y rien comprendre**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, complètement paniquée, peinant à reprendre son souffle. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle : elle était complètement sonnée. Instinctivement, elle porta les mains autour de son cou... Elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir ces doigts glacés, tellement de mal à respirer... Elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. D'ailleurs elle n'y tenait pas vraiment... Qui savait quelle horreur elle allait encore découvrir ? Quand elle comprit où elle était, elle eut l'impression de prendre un énorme coup sur la tête. En fait, jamais elle ne se serait attendu à ça.

Elle était dans... SON STUDIO ? Encore essoufflée, elle se leva en chancelant. Oui, c'était bien son petit studio. Elle était revenue chez elle ! C'était fini ! Tout était fini ! Mais, mais... Pourquoi ? Et est-ce que c'était la réalité ou seulement un rêve ? Entre panique et euphorie, Adèle était dans un état second. Elle s'assit sur son canapé, histoire de reprendre un peu ses esprits. « Du calme... Bon, soit tu es droguée, soit tu es devenue complètement folle, soit tu fais des voyages dans une autre réalité... Tout va bien. MAIS NON ! ÇA VA PAS DU TOUUUUT ! ». Adèle se prit la tête entre les mains : c'était du grand délire. Elle resta bien comme ça une vingtaine de minutes, prostrée, à retourner toutes ces choses dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée, un jouet qu'on ballotait entre imaginaire et réalité. C'était horriblement fatiguant... Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire.

Pourtant elle était bien là, dans SON monde... Tout était à nouveau normal, et c'était incroyable... Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Si Adèle était soulagée d'être rentrée, le mystère de cet « aller-retour » l'angoissait.

Elle... Elle portait encore la robe. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Est-ce qu'elle avait complètement perdu les pédales ? Tout était si impossible, si incohérent... C'était de la folie. Angoissée et toujours un peu sonnée, elle resta plusieurs heures sans bouger, de peur que le moindre mouvement la renvoie en Terre du Milieu, à Poudlard ou chez les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde... Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Tout semblait permis maintenant !

Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle était vraiment rentrée et malgré toute cette angoisse, c'était merveilleusement délicieux de retrouver son monde...

Elle se reprit très vite en main, histoire de compenser tout ce qui lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines : elle avala une quantité astronomique de pâtes, calée contre son radiateur, avec la radio en ce confort, toute cette sécurité... C'était tellement, tellement bon.

Soudain, elle réalisa que l'on devait s'inquiéter pour elle. Après tout, elle avait disparu pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle se dépêcha d'appeler ses parents, sans forcément prévoir ce qu'elle allait raconter tellement elle avait envie de les entendre.

- Allô Maman ?, cria presque la jeune fille, ravie.

- Ah je m'excuse Mademoiselle, c'est une erreur de numéro.

- Ah non c'est nul. Sérieux arrête, dit Adèle, qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Non mais je vous assure, dit sa mère en riant.

- …

- Vous êtes chez Monsieur et Madame Vernot.

- Maman, c'est Adèle, tenta-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix, craignant comprendre.

- C'est une erreur ! Je n'ai même pas d'enfant ! Au revoir, Mademoiselle.

Adèle resta figée, son téléphone à la main. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'effondra, prise d'une véritable crise de larmes. Tout ça était effroyable. On avait effacé son existence... Soit elle était folle, soit elle n'était plus rien. Dans les deux cas, elle avait envie de mourir. C'était trop, beaucoup trop... Elle pleura pendant longtemps, incapable de maîtriser la tristesse, la peur et la colère qu'elle ressentait. Puis, épuisée, elle finit par se sentir un peu plus calme, et chercha à trouver une autre explication.

- Pauline... C'est Adèle.

- Qui ?

- Adèle...

- Je vois pas... On se connaît d'où ? Allô ? Aaaallô ?

Adèle raccrocha, prise de ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était complètement embué, qu'elle était complètement déconnectée. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien... Tout était si délirant... Alors tout le monde l'avait oubliée ? Sa mère, sa meilleure amie ?

Elle passa des heures à faire les cent pas, à pleurer, à appeler ses amis qui ne la connaissaient pas... Elle finit par s'effondrer, se laissant glisser contre le mur... Elle était par terre, amorphe, découragée et terrorisée. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout.

Le pire, c'est qu'ici, elle savait que personne ne saurait l'aider. Au moins à Fondcombe, il y avait Elrond et Gandalf... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Rien de tout cela n'existait. Elle était simplement en train de devenir complètement frappée... Oui, elle était devenue folle. Oh, et sa tête... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête... C'était horrible...

Peu à peu, le mal de tête s'intensifia, au point de devenir insupportable. Elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se sentit vraiment très mal. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. C'était de la pure folie.

* * *

_Alors oui je sais... Chapitre un peu court, mais je le trouve assez intense... Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop long, du coup.  
_

_Je vous dis à très très bientôt, car je pense publier la suite dans la journée, dans la mesure où elle est presque prête. Il me reste quelques modifications à faire._


	8. Chapter 8

_Nouveau chapitre. Bonne nuit les petits !  
_

_Et bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 8, Faire face**

Elle était dans sa chambre de Fondcombe... C'était complètement illogique.

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien. Vous avez fait un malaise, mais c'est fini, n'ayez crainte, lui dit une Elfe, très calmement.

- …

- Demoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

- … Dites... Pouvez-vous me dire... Où je suis ?, demanda Adèle, cherchant à se rassurer.

- Toujours à Fondcombe.

- Oh non... C'est pas vrai... Non...

- Je suis Iseldia, et le Seigneur Elrond m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. Je vais le faire prévenir que vous êtes réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Adèle ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait plus la force. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne vit même pas Iseldia sortir de la chambre, ni Elrond et Gandalf arriver.

- J'hallucine..., dit Adèle en se mettant à pleurer.

Les deux Sages se regardèrent en soupirant. Ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette petite.

- Calmez-vous. Regardez dans quel état vous êtes... Non, là je ne comprends rien, vous ne parlez pas, vous gémissez. Je parle de nombreuses langues, jeune Adèle, mais votre charabia est impossible à comprendre, lui dit Gandalf avec malice en lui prenant la main.

Surprise par la gentillesse du magicien, Adèle se demanda si elle n'était pas encore tombée dans une autre réalité. Les deux hommes la regardaient avec bienveillance, ils étaient prêts à l'écouter. Alors Adèle leur raconta tout : son « cauchemar » horrible, son retour chez elle et cette terrible découverte... Ils l'écoutèrent avec attention, sans la couper, les sourcils froncés. De temps en temps, les pleurs reprenaient le dessus et Gandalf faisait de son mieux pour apaiser la jeune fille, qui finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras, à la grande surprise du vieil homme.

- Allons, allons... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer, vraiment, dit Gandalf, déconcerté.

- Mais oui... Tout cela est assurément un mauvais rêve ou le résultat de votre malaise, rajouta Elrond.

- Mais non... C'était... C'était si réel... Et puis je comprends plus riiieeeeeeen...

- Justement, arrêtez d'essayer de comprendre là où il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vous êtes arrivée dans un monde étranger au vôtre, vous êtes angoissée, et c'est normal au vu de ce que vous avez dû affronter. D'autant que nous ne sommes pas montrés particulièrement confiants envers vous jusqu'à présent. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il soit normal que vous cauchemardiez un peu, hm ?, lui demanda Gandalf, se voulant rassurant.

- Votre monde et vos proches vous manquent et vous avez peur de l'oubli. C'est tout à fait normal. Maintenant, vous devriez lâcher Gandalf et vous reposer. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge...

- Merci...

Adèle était rassurée... Ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient après tout. Elle libéra donc la magicien, confuse. Iseldia revint, et Elrond lui murmura quelques mots avant de les laisser toutes les deux.

- Peut-être désirez vous manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je crois que je ne pourrais rien avaler, répondit Adèle en soupirant.

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable... Tenez, buvez un peu, cela vous fera du bien. Dites-moi, il est curieux votre prénom... Que veut-il dire ?

- Ah... Dans sa langue d'origine, ça veut dire « noble ». Mais ma mère m'a appelé comme ça en hommage à mon arrière-grand-mère.

- C'est très joli en tout cas. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir manger ?

Adèle sourit, Iseldia était vraiment très gentille. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin bavarder un peu... La compagnie des Hobbits était charmante, mais discuter avec une amie lui manquait. Le calme de la « jeune » Elfe et sa douceur étaient une véritable bénédiction.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf et Elrond s'entretenaient dans les appartements du Seigneur Elfe, inquiets.

- Je n'aime pas cela Gandalf..., commença Elrond.

- Moi non plus Seigneur Elrond, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous ne savons ni pourquoi elle est là, ni qui ou quoi l'y a amenée. Oh... Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin d'un tel problème...

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit un problème supplémentaire. Au contraire, il est évident qu'elle est liée à l'Anneau, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'elle est arrivée en Terre du Milieu par pure coïncidence. Quand pensez-vous ?

- J'espérais tant que vous me disiez le contraire... Mais oui, vous avez raison. Et puis ce rêve, ce retour chez elle... Je ne comprends pas. L'important est de ne pas l'inquiéter. Gardons la version du cauchemar pour l'instant, vous l'avez vue, elle est bien trop fragile...

- Oui, il est inutile de l'affoler. Et puis après tout, peut-être n'était ce vraiment qu'un cauchemar, même si j'en doute, car tout cela ressemble aux oeuvres de l'Ombre. Mais nous devons faire attention et réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire d'elle Gandalf... Nous ne saurons en aucun cas la faire retourner dans son monde. Il ne faut pas lui laisser de faux espoirs. Ah et inutile d'en parler à d'autres que nous, tout comme le fait qu'elle vient d'un autre monde, même à Aragorn. Cela pourrait la mettre en danger.

- Je sais Elrond, je sais...

Gandalf était fatigué lui aussi. Frodon, l'Anneau, Sauron, Saroumane, et maintenant une jeune humaine venant d'un autre monde...

* * *

C'était le jour du Conseil, et tous s'affairaient dans Fondcombe. De nombreuses personnes arrivaient : des Elfes bien sûr, des Nains, des Hommes... C'était plutôt amusant de voir Fondcombe changer... Moins de silence, moins de retenue... Adèle était plutôt contente, contrairement à Iseldia.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Des Nains... Ils sont si... Brutes !, dit l'Elfe.

- Et bien moi je trouve les Elfes hautains, na !

- Une chose est sûre, les jeunes humaines sont puériles..., soupira Iseldia.

Depuis leur rencontre quelques jours auparavant, Adèle s'était beaucoup rapproché de l'Elfe. Au début cette dernière s'était montrée plutôt méfiante et distante, mais elle avait vite oublié ses préjugés sur les humains devant l'affection que lui témoignait Adèle. Elle était charmante avec elle, et une amitié avec une jeune humaine était quelque chose de... rafraîchissant, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait présenté les Hobbits, des êtres petits, mais exceptionnellement bruyants !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Iseldia, cachez-vous... Aragorn !, s'écria Adèle en pousant Iseldia dérrière un pilier.

- Oh non, j'en ai assez de ces enfantillages ! Cela va faire trois jours que je vous sers d'éclaireur lorsque vous sortez de votre chambre, que je sers de diversion... Ma patience a des limites ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller lui résenter des excuses ?

- Ah non ! Mais ça ne vous vient pas à l'idée qu'il aurait pu...

- Peu importe ce qu'il a fait Adèle, vous l'avez traité de « grand crétin » ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de qui il est ? Il a été élevé par le Seigneur Elrond lui-même ! Et...

- Oui, oui ! De toute façon, Monsieur est trop parfait pour accepter mes excuses... Attendez, chut, il vient par là !

- Mais...

Adèle plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Iseldia, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir Aragorn... De plus, ce petit jeu lui rappelait l'insousiance de son monde, de ses amies... Seulement, cela n'amusait pas du tout l'Elfe qui la poussa vers Aragorn... qui n'était pas Aragorn. Non, c'était... Boromir !

- Attention Demoiselle, dit le Gondorien en souriant. Mais... Vous êtes humaine !

- Bah euh... Oui...

- Boromir, fils de Denethor, Surintendant du Gondor. Je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures à Fondcombe suite à la demande du Seigneur Elrond. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à rencontrer une jolie jeune fille ici !

- Enchantée..., répondit difficilement Adèle, qui commençait à avoir vraiment du mal avec l'idée de rencontrer des héros à tous les croisements...

- Et... Vous êtes ?

- Oh pardon, je suis Adèle, fille de... Michel... De France, un pays très très lointain. Ah... Et voici mon amie Iseldia, de Fondcombe.

- Enchanté. Et bien voilà une agréable surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas... Dites-moi, je crains de m'être égaré... Je cherche à rejoindre le Seigneur Elrond.

- Oh, je vais vous expliquer, c'est très simple, dit Iseldia.

« Décidément, tu vis vraiment des trucs incroyables Adèle... Tu viens de percuter Boromir du Gondor... »

- Je vous remercie. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir avant mon départ, Adèle, dit Boromir en s'inclinant.

Le Gondorien parti, Adèle sourit à Iseldia et lui dit :

- Vous voyez, lui c'est un homme charmant... Alors, cessez de dire que tous les humains sont des rustres !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que le Seigneur Argorn était un rustre, au contraire il est...

- Mais c'est fini avec Aragorn oui ?, s'écria Adèle en coupant son amie.

Iseldia sourit : avoir une amie humaine était vraiment quelque chose de très drôle... Surtout si c'était Adèle !

Elles passèrent tout la journée ensemble, les Hobbits ayant curieusement disparu... Adèle savait bien qu'ils espionnaient le Conseil d'Elrond. Elle était un peu triste quand elle pensait à tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'engageaient... Elle se reprit, décidée à profiter de ces instants avec son amie.

- Dites-moi Iseldia... Vous êtes fiancée ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?, demanda l'Elfe, surprise et un peu gênée.

- Parce que comme tous les humains, en plus d'être bruyante, un peu rustre... Je suis terriblement curieuse.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié..., répondit-elle en souriant. Et bien oui, je suis fiancée, et j'attends le jour de mon mariage avec impatience. Mais des temps sombres approchent pour les amoureux...

- Chut, on s'en fiche ! Son nom ! Il est comment ? Il est où ?, s'exclama Adèle, toute heureuse d'avoir une discussion de filles...

- Il se nomme Amandil, il habite en Lorien. Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'accompagnais la Dame Arwen auprès de Galadriel.

- Whaaaaah... C'est génial ! Et... Il est beau ?

- Bien sûr... C'est un Elfe, Adèle !

Adèle éclata de rire. Iseldia commençait à comprendre son fonctionnement et son humour... Le fait d'être aussi bien acceptée par une Elfe l'emplissait de fierté. Maintenant, elle se sentait réellement acceptée à Fondcombe... Elle commençait à se plaire ici.

Plus tard, on vint chercher Adèle : Elrond et Gandalf désiraient lui parler, encore. « Oula... J'espère que t'as rien fait... Réfléchis... ».

- Entrez Adèle, je vous en prie, lui dit Elrond.

Le Seigneur Elfe regarda Gandalf, semblant reprendre du courage, puis la regarda attentivement et lui dit :

- Bien... Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui a eu lieu un Conseil. Nous y avons décidé qu'il nous fallait détruire l'Anneau. Frodon ira jusqu'en Mordor pour jeter l'Anneau de Sauron dans la Montagne du Destin.

- Frodon..., murmura Adèle.

- Avec lui, huit Compagnons : les trois Hobbits, Gimli le Nain, fils de Gloïn, Boromir fils de Denethor du Gondor et Aragorn, Legolas fils de Thranduil et Gandalf.

Adèle regarda Gandalf et lui sourit. Frodon serait très heureux et rassuré avec Gandalf à ses côtés...

- Adèle... Nous pensons que vous devriez vous joindre à cette expédition, déclara brutalement Elrond.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, pensant avoir mal entendu. Elle le regarda attentivement, cherchant un sourire ou une grimace qui indiquerait que ce serait une blague. Mais non, Elrond était très sérieux. Il avait disjoncté aussi...

- Quoi ?, dit simplement la jeune fille, hébétée.

- Il serait préférable que vous nous accompagniez en Mordor, dit Gandalf à son tour.

- Gandalf, avec tout le respect que je vous dois... Réfléchissez juste quelques secondes à la phrase que vous venez de me dire.

- Vous êtes liée à cet anneau, à cette Guerre qui se profile. Vous n'êtes pas arrivée par hasard, ni rencontré Aragorn et Frodon pour rien... Quelque chose vous a mis sur la route du Porteur de l'Anneau, et nous ne savons pas quoi..., continua Elrond.

- Mais raison de plus pour m'en éloigner et me renvoyer chez moi !

- Je ne saurais vous renvoyer dans votre monde... Personne ne le pourra. Quelqu'un vous a amenée ici, et je crains que tant que l'Anneau ne sera pas détruit...

- Non, non, non, non !

- Adèle... Si j'étais dans une autre situation, je vous assure que je m'opposerais à votre départ... Mais je ne sais que faire de vous et le pouvoir des Elfes décroît. Je ne vous serais d'aucun secours. Votre seule chance est de trouver ceux qui vont ont amenée et nous pensons que eux aussi, sont liés à l'Anneau.

- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est une fleur que vous me faites d'aller me promener en Mordor ! Mais merci beaucoup ! Haha ! Mais, dites, comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que je suis « liée » à l'Anneau ?

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs Adèle... Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien de tout cela..., répondit tristement Gandalf. Pour ma part, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ici, vous n'avez nulle chance de rentrer sans affronter ce qui vous arrive. Frodon non plus ne voulait pas de ce destin... Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard Adèle, pas pendant une telle époque !

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison... Mais, mais...

- Dites, ce n'est pas seulement pour me rendre service que vous mettriez en péril la Communauté par la présence d'une "écervelée" comme moi... Alors, pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit Adèle, il est évident que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard. Je crois que vous avez un rôle à jouer dans tout cela et ceux qui vous ont fait venir le savent aussi bien que moi... Je tiens donc à vous garder à l'oeil, dit le Magicien en souriant. Et sous la main !

Après une longue discussion, Adèle finit par accepter pour de multiples raisons : elle avait peur de rester coincée en Terre du Milieu, elle ne tenait pas à quitter Gandalf qui la rassurait encore plus qu'Elrond, elle désirait savoir ce qui l'avait amené ici et mine de rien, elle se sentait excitée par l'aventure... Même si elle n'en menait pas large.

Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent la nouvelles aux autres membres de la Communauté, les avis furent... partagés. Si les Hobbits laissèrent éclater leur joie, les autres restèrent interdits à cette idée.

- Vous voulez qu'elle... nous accompagne en Mordor ?, répéta Gimli sans comprendre. Et on ose nous dire que les Elfes sont des êtres raisonnables et sages ! Hahaha !

- Gandalf... C'est de la folie, dit Aragorn.

- Je sais mon ami... Mais tout cela n'est-il pas déjà pure folie ? Croyez-moi, si le Seigneur Elrond et moi-même avons pris cette décision, c'est que nous avons nos raisons.

- Mais... Elle ne sait sûrement pas se battre... Vous l'envoyez à la mort !, renchérit Boromir, complètement scandalisé par cette décision.

- Je ne sais pas me battre non plus, et rien ne me prédestinait à être Porteur de l'Anneau et pourtant... Adèle a prouvé sa valeur auprès de nous. J'ai toute confiance en elle et je suis heureux qu'elle nous accompagne, dit calmement Frodon.

Les autres se turent. Ainsi, voilà qu'Adèle se retrouvait dixième membre de la Communauté. La situation lui échappait complètement, mais face à toute cette folie, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de lutter. Elle vivait quelque chose d'ahurissant, mais elle ne pouvait rien à y faire.

Désormais, elle pouvait dire adieu à la sécurité. Les prochains mois s'annonçaient très durs. Mais il lui fallait faire face, pour mériter son retour...


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira... Merci à tous =)_

_**lisa** Oui bon je la martyrise... Mais, d'un autre côté quand on vit l'aventure, c'est jamais à moitié ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime beaucoup Adèle, alors de temps en temps, elle va vivre des trucs agréables... quand même ! Sinon, contente que tu aimes la rencontre avec Boromir : c'est vrai j'aime bien ce personnage, et je ne pense pas en faire le « méchant de service », car c'est un type bien, quand on y réfléchit ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !_

_**Lily **Très perspicace, tu devines beaucoup de choses... Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !_

_Le dernier chapitre à peu près "calme" donc... Les adieux d'Adèle à la sécurité et à la routine, en quelque sorte. J'ai essayé d'en faire quelque chose d'assez doux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_J'ai dû supprimer puis recharger ce chapitre parce qu'il ne s'affichait plus, désolée pour ceux qui l'ont en alerte. _

**Chapitre 9, Derniers instants  
**

- Adèle, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous vous comportez comme une enfant ! Il est hors de question que je continue à vous couvrir ! Je suis une Elfe et je ne tolèrerais pas un tel affront !

- Je ne lui parlerais pas ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut me dire ! Si c'est pour qu'il me traite encore d'idiote, c'est pas la peine !

- C'est vous qui l'avez traité de crétin, pas lui à ce que je sache ! Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser le Seigneur Aragorn à la porte !

- Et ben si, ça lui fera les pieds !, répondit obstinément Adèle.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

- Iseldia, je vous interdis de...

Trop tard. La traître était partie chercher Môôsieur Parfait, qui comme par hasard, désirait lui parler maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint la Communauté... Il allait sûrement essayer de la dissuader...

- Adèle..., la salua le Rôdeur en s'inclinant.

- Aragorn..., répondit la jeune fille en le défiant des yeux.

- Cessons ce petit jeu voulez-vous ? J'aimerais pourvoir vous parler calmement et...

- Stop ! Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! Je sais que vous me considérez comme une idiote, une enfant gâtée... Vous m'avez horriblement véxée la dernière fois, alors que j'étais venue vous présenter des excuses ! Alors l'écervelée va vous accompagner, même si vous m'attachez ou m'enfermez dans un sac, c'est clair ?, dit brutalement Adèle.

- Voulez-vous taire, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes ? Je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour recommencer la discussion absolument idiote que nous avons eue dans les jardins... J'aimerais juste que nous puissions nous expliquer et...

- D'abord, excusez-vous !, le coupa Adèle, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le _« __Vous n'êtes qu'une jeune femme menteuse et capricieuse. J'aurais dû vous laisser au Poney Fringant, peut-être que continuer à voir Fougeron vous aurait un peu endurci le caractère ! »._

- Cessez de me couper et peut-être réussirais-je à le faire !, s'écria Aragorn, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. DONC... Adèle, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon attitude lors de notre dernière discussion. D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas la rancune tenace mais cette fois-ci trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne cessais de penser à Frodon, au fait que j'avais failli à le protéger... Je sais garder mon calme en temps normal, mais là vous m'avez poussé à bout... Cependant, je n'aurais pas dû vous parlez de la sorte. A ma décharge, vous avez été particulièrement odieuse, vous aussi..., ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Hmmpfff...

- Adèle... Nous allons devoir tous nous aider dans les semaines à venir, cela sera très dur. Il serait mauvais pour la Communauté que nous restions en froid, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Parce que vous êtes d'accord vous ?

Adèle était plutôt surprise, elle s'attendait plutôt à un exposé sur « Pourquoi Adèle devrait rester à Fondcombe à ceuillir des fleurs avec Iseldia plutôt que d'aller botter les fesses de Sauron »...

- Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne trouve pas cette idée complètement folle... Que je ne la comprends pas... Seulement, Gandalf et Elrond savent ce qu'ils font, et je n'ai pas la prétention d'en savoir plus qu'eux. Je leur fais entièrement confiance et s'ils estiment que vous êtes digne de cette mission, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer.

- Ah... Bon..., bafouilla Adèle, perplexe devant tant de sagesse.

- Et puis que voulez-vous, de temps en temps, le crétin que je suis fait preuve d'un sursaut d'intelligence..., dit-il en souriant.

Elle avait peut-être été un peu dure avec Aragorn... La dernière fois il devait être comme elle, fatigué et préoccupé. C'était un homme bon et sincère, et surtout, il avait été son premier confident.

- A ce sujet... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées, j'étais vraiment furieuse. Mais j'avais tellement de respect et de sympathie pour vous que du coup j'ai été tellement déçue... J'ai vraiment été ridicule.

- Nous avons été tous les deux ridicules... Sachez que cela fait plusieurs jours que Bilbon, avant de s'adresser à moi me dit « Avant tout Dunadan, dites-moi si vous êtes de bonne humeur. », dit Aragorn en imitant la voix du vieil Hobbit. Cela devient très pénible... Vous êtes toute excusée.

- Merci... Vous aussi. Je suis contente que vous soyez là pour... la suite.

- Je sais que vous avez peur Adèle, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour vous protéger, et cela même s'il vous arrive encore d'exploser de colère !

- Euh... Chouette ?

Aragorn sourit puis s'en alla retrouver Gandalf. A peine retournée auprès d'Adèle, Iseldia s'empressa de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Oh pas grand chose... Aragorn voulait juste s'excuser et que nous nous entendions à nouveau...

- Et ? J'espère pour vous que vous vous êtes montrée mature, raisonnable et polie ?

- C'est qu'il m'a tellement agacée la dernière fois...

- ADELE !

- Non, non ! Je plaisante, nous sommes réconciliés ! Lâchez cet oreiller !

- Vous êtes réellement agacante, dit Iseldia en lui assénant un joli coup d'oreiller sur le crâne. Ces humains... Bon, il faudrait peut-être penser à vous préparer... Le Seigneur Elrond organise un banquet ce soir en l'honneur de votre... troupe. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous partez avec eux...

L'Elfe soupira. Adèle allait lui manquer et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour l'avenir de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas persuadée que son amie soit capable d'affronter tant de dangers...

* * *

Le soir venu, Adèle ne se sentait vraiment prête à affronter les autres membres de la Communauté, même en sachant qu'elle avait désormais le soutien d'Aragorn... En fait, elle craignait surtout Boromir. Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait l'hésitation des autres, dans la mesure où elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette idée.

- Dites, souriez un peu, c'est à croire que vous êtes déjà en Mordor...

- Très drôle Pippin, très drôle, répondit Adèle.

- Mais vous êtes tellement plus jolie quand vous êtes joyeuse...

Le Hobbit affichait un grand sourire. La compagnie des Semi-Hommes était presque devenue indispensable à Adèle : ils étaient tellement gentils avec elle, tellement drôles... Et surtout, leur franchise était rassurante. Avec eux, la jeune fille pouvait être elle-même...

- Pippin vous êtes adorable..., lui répondit Adèle avec son plus beau sourire.

- Et bien voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux !

Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise... Elle n'était pas à sa place. Il y avait des Elfes, beaucoup d'Elfes, dont Elrond, toujours aussi majestueux et la belle Arwen... Toute habillée de blanc, elle semblait si intouchable, si parfaite ! Tout près d'elle, Aragorn lui parlait et elle souriait. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux... Legolas restait parmi les Elfes, tandis que ce cher Gimli bavardait joyeusement avec Bilbon. Les quatre Hobbits ne tardèrent pas à aller les retrouver, et Adèle se retrouva comme une idiote. Elle cherchait Iseldia des yeux, mais celle-ci avait miraculeusement disparu au beau milieu des siens.

- Vous comptez rester plantée là Adèle ?

Elle se retourna. Gandalf la regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. Adèle était contente d'avoir gagné sa confiance : c'était beaucoup moins stressant de savoir qu'il ne mourrait pas d'envie de la transformer en ver de terre...

- Venez, lui dit Gandalf en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Adèle était au centre de tous les regards... Glurp. Malheureusement, pas de trou de souris dans le coin... Elle s'obstinait à fixer ses pieds. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment dire... Ce n'était pas le genre de soirées dont elle avait l'habitude. Où étaient les pizzas ? Et surtout, où était Pauline, son amie de toujours, la pote absolue ? En fait, Adèle n'était absolument pas habituée à être une « intruse », elle avait toujours été entourée d'amis, amis qui la connaissaient depuis son enfance...

- Bonsoir Adèle, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Notre rencontre a été mouvementée... Je me suis posée bien des questions à votre sujet !

Gros blanc. Gros bug même. Arwen venait de s'adresser à elle... Pour la discrétion, elle repasserait. Dans toute cette folie, on aurait pu lui prêter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter...

- Oui... Enchantée Dame Arwen...

Il n'y avait rien à faire, Adèle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec les Elfes, hormis Iseldia. Elrond, malgré leurs discussions, l'impressionnait toujours autant. Quant à Arwen... C'était la même chose. La grâce des Elfes avait quelque chose de troublant, de joyeux et de mélancolique en même temps... Arwen lui sourit, puis regarda Aragorn avec un regard très amusé. Savait-elle ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

Adèle s'éclipsa doucement vers les Hobbits, avec lesquels elle resta la plupart du temps. Gimli ne lui parlait pas vraiment, sûrement fâché de sa présence dans la Communauté... Peu importe, elle passa finalement une très bonne soirée, au contraire de Boromir, à voir la tête qu'il faisait... Soudain, elle entendit un Elfe chanter. Et... C'était tellement, tellement beau. Pour la toute première fois, elle apprécia vraiment d'être en Terre du Milieu : jamais elle n'aurait eu l'occasion d'entendre une musique aussi pure ailleurs... La musique c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours eue dans la peau, comme son père.

« Ne pleure pas, Adèle, ne pleure pas, c'est pas le moment de te prendre pour Marianne James... »

- Pour ma part, j'aimerais beaucoup entendre quelque chose du pays de la demoiselle Adèle..., déclara Bilbon.

« Pleure, Adèle, pleure, là c'est le bon moment... »

- Oh oui !, s'écrièrent les Hobbits avec entrain.

- Ah non !

Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se faire remarquer, ni de se ridiculiser... Il y avait une malédiction ou quoi ?

- Adèle, s'il vous plaît... J'aimerais beaucoup entendre une de vos chansons... Nous ne savons rien de vos terres, et quoi de mieux que la musique pour apprendre à connaître un pays ?, dit doucement Arwen.

Il était très, très difficile de dire non à l'Etoile du Soir... Les Hobbits aussi la regardaient avec un air suppliant... Iseldia, enfin réapparue, semblait très amusée par la situation...

- Bon... Très bien..., renonça Adèle, gênée.

Maintenant, restait à savoir quoi chanter... Il fallait quand même quelque chose d'adapté aux lieux... Elle n'allait quand même pas chanter « Allumez le feu » à Fondcombe... A cette idée, Adèle eut très envie de rire... Mais quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait et attendait, le fou rire partit loin, trèèèèès loin, pour laisser la place à un trac horrible. Hum... Mais bien sûr !

_The poet's voice lingers on_

_His words hang in the air_

_The ground you walk upon_

_Might as well not be there_

_Might as well not be there_

Cette chanson *, Adèle l'adorait. A chaque fois qu'elle l'écoutait, elle était incroyablement émue et elle avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour d'elle... Elle chanta donc avec beaucoup d'émotion. Tous, même les Elfes, furent surpris : Adèle n'avait pas une voix exceptionnelle, mais elle chantait très bien, c'était quelque chose d'assez curieux... On sentait qu'elle connaissait les moindres nuances de cette chanson si douce, qu'elle la vivait vraiment. En fait, elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle... Cette chanson lui rappelait son monde, son père... Lorsqu'elle eut fini, tous la regardaient, troublés. Personne ne s'attendait à une musique aussi touchante.

- Et bien Adèle, il semblerait que nous ayons bien des choses à apprendre sur votre pays... C'est une chanson très douce... Mais très triste non ? Que veut-elle dire ?, demanda Arwen.

- Oh, c'est compliqué à expliquer... Cette chanson touche au rêve et à la poésie... Il n'y a pas de signification particulière, enfin je veux dire, chacun peut lui en trouver une je pense... Elle s'appelle _Le Jardin de Jane Delawney... _Dans ce jardin vivent à jamais les rêves, même les rêves perdus, ceux qu'on a jamais réalisés...

- Comme cela est beau..., dit pensivement l'Elfe. Merci Adèle, c'était magnifique.

Adèle était gênée... Elle restait persuadée qu'elle s'était ridiculisée en beauté. Pourtant, tous la regardaient surpris de sa sensibilité... Fondcombe avait été touché par l'émotion et l'amour d'Adèle pour cette chanson. Puis, on tous reprirent leur conversation. Ouf.

- Finalement, je n'avais pas tort à Bree... Cette chanson et votre jolie voix auraient merveilleusement détourné l'attention de Fougeron au Poney..., lui glissa Aragorn qui s'était rapproché. Je ne le dirais jamais assez Adèle mais... Vous êtes bien surprenante.

- Voilà qui devrait adoucir quelque peu notre voyage..., ajouta Frodon.

Sûrement. Cette chanson avait aussi apaiser ses craintes pour l'instant... Tout n'allait pas si mal... D'accord, elle était embarquée dans une histoire complètement folle et accessoirement, allait se retrouver poursuivie par des Orques et... plein de choses. Mais elle était entourée. Elle aurait pu rester seule dans cette épreuve, être renvoyée à Bree pour toujours...

Boromir lui aussi se sentait apaisé... Il regarda Adèle avec attention. Il ne comprenait pas qui était cette jeune fille ni ce qu'elle allait faire avec eux, mais elle l'intriguait... Il avait envie de comprendre désormais, de la connaître.

* * *

- Adèle, je vous en prie, arrêtez de pleurer...

- Mais je peux pas... Vous allez me manquer... Vous avez été si gentille avec moi, dit Adèle en reniflant.

- Vous allez me manquer aussi... Même si je n'ai cessé de critiquer votre "puérilité", votre spontanéité m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Grâce à vous, je crois que je comprends enfin les Humains et... A moi aussi vous m'avez rendue un peu de jeunesse et d'insouciance. Merci...

- Oh Iseldia, je suis trop sensible vous savez... J'ai toujours été comme ça... J'aime pas les adieux... Et j'ai peur...

- Allons... N'ayez pas de regrets Adèle... Vous n'êtes pas seule. Et moi, je penserais très souvent à vous. Ayez confiance.

Iseldia embrassa Adèle et la serra dans ses bras. C'était si dur de laisser une amie derrière soi... C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait quelqu'un sans savoir si elle le reverrait un jour... C'était l'heure du départ et la jeune fille doutait. Elle était morte de trouille. Les adieux furent difficiles, même avec Elrond, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de sa décision...

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Fondcombe, Adèle vit Aragorn saluer une dernière fois Arwen et Iseldia lui faire un signe de main... Elle y répondit timidement, le cœur gros.

La quête de la Communauté venait de commencer... Elle respira un bon coup, prête à assumer ses choix. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_Voilà jeunes gens... Vous le savez, la suite sera moins douce... Adèle aura besoin de bien du courage..._

_* La chanson est celle d'un groupe d'acid folk anglais des années 70, Trees de leur album The Garden of Jane Delawney (même titre que la chanson, donc.). C'est une chanson qui me touche énormément, comme toute l'univers folk... C'est quelque chose que j'ai décidé de transmettre à Adèle, parce que je trouve que la douceur de la musique folk a sa place chez ce personnage, donc vous verrez sans doute encore des allusions à des chansons folk ou traditionnelles dans la suite... En espérant que cette belle musique vous plaira... Si vous avez le temps, écoutez-la, vous comprendez sûrement mieux l'atmosphère lors du banquet d'Elrond. Personnellement, elle me calme cette musique... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
_

_D'ailleurs, si vous aimez ce genre de musique et que vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à me demander. J'ai la chance de connaître quelques raretés de la musique rock des années 60-70, de la folk au rock progressif... ça me fera plaisir !_

_A très très bientôt... J'écris beaucoup en ce moment, vu que ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis coincée au lit avec la grippe... Mais vous, gardez la pêche !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bien le bonjour ! Vous avez la pêche ? Contente de vous voir toujours suivre les aventures de ma petite Adèle... Merci à tous !_

_Aux « anonymes » :_

_**Élodie **Merci c'est vraiment super gentil... Je suis toute émue ! Moi aussi je préfère quand Adèle et Aragorn s'entendent, c'est quand même plus sympa =) C'est super que tu aimes cette musique, j'avais très envie de la faire partager ! Alors comme ça tu aimerais en savoir plus sur Adèle dans les prochains chapitres ? D'accord ! Je vais semer des petits indices... merci d'avoir réclamé ! A bientôt !_

_**lisa **Toujours aussi fidèle au poste dis-donc ! Ça fait plaisir ;) Ah je savais que cette réconciliation te soulagerait ! Boromir, sous le charme d'Adèle ? (T'es vraiment au taquet pour ses histoires de cœur toi XD) Haha... Ptet ben qu'oui, ptet ben qu'non. Je dirais rien ! En ce qui concerne la chanson, chacun la ressent un peu comme il veut... C'est vrai qu'elle peut peut-être paraître un peu triste à la première écoute... J'y suis tellement attachée qu'elle a une tout autre signification pour moi. Mais je comprends =) ( de toute façon, il ne faut pas oublier qu'à ce moment là, Adèle a la nostalgie de son monde et de ses proches... la tristesse a donc un petit peu sa place...)_

_Sinon, comme l'a dit **Melior** : Y'a de l'espoir ! Adèle se débrouille de mieux en mieux, elle s'adapte... Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10, Les obstacles de Saroumane**

Depuis le départ, Adèle s'interrogeait. Les membres de la Communauté ne parlaient pas beaucoup, hormis pour les questions d'itinéraire. Même Merry et Pippin restaient plutôt silencieux. Plusieurs jours étaient déjà passés, et Adèle n'avait échangé que quelques paroles avec le reste du groupe. Elle avait donc tout le temps pour se poser des questions existentielles et forcément, sans réponses...

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait amené ici : pour elle, les paroles d'Elrond et de Gandalf n'avaient aucun sens... Qui aurait bien pu se soucier d'elle ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour cette guerre, aucun lien avec ce monde... Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. D'abord, pourquoi parlait-elle la même langue que les autres, depuis quand connaissait-elle le westron ? Et pourquoi ne lui restait-il aucune de ses affaires à elle ? Elle était arrivée à Bree habillée à la façon de la Terre du Milieu, sans rien qui vienne de son monde... C'était un véritable casse-tête.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle n'avait rien à faire dans la Communauté. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être un fardeau, pour se faire oublier. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait de l'attitude de Legolas, Boromir et Gimli envers elle : il était évident que sa présence leur posait problème. Mais après tout comment leur en vouloir ? Elle-même trouvait cette situation complètement hallucinante.

Elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée, elle avait peur, son monde lui manquait. Tout allait de travers.

- Adèle ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui Frodon, merci... Je suis juste un peu préoccupée.

- Vous n'êtes pas un fardeau. En tout cas, pas à mes yeux.

Décidément, Frodon la comprenait mieux que personne, c'était à croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées...

- Mais comment faites-vous ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pour toujours savoir ce que je pense. Les Hobbits seraient-ils voyants ?

- Je ne crois pas, non !, répondit-il en éclatant de rire. Mais nous nous ressemblons beaucoup vous et moi vous savez, je vous comprends. Nous ressentons la même chose... Moi aussi je me sens inutile, gênant et surtout, tous ces événements me dépassent. Comme la Comté me manque...

- Vous avez raison, nous nous comprenons. Cependant, vous, vous avez un réel fardeau à porter...

- Et il est bien lourd..., ajouta Frodon tristement.

Adèle posa une main sur son épaule. Pauvre Frodon, qui se retrouvait investi d'une mission mille fois plus grande que lui ! Tant d'épreuves et de souffrance l'attendaient...

- Courage Frodon... Peu importe ce qui arrivera, vous avez vos amis auprès de vous.

- Sans doute... Quant à vous, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour nos compagnons, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient quelque chose contre vous.

- Peut-être... En tout cas, je suis ravie de discuter avec vous. L'ambiance devenait lourde... Et si vous me parliez un peu de la Comté ?, dit Adèle avec enthousiasme.

- Alors ça, on en serait tous ravis !, s'écria Pippin.

Les trois autres Hobbits avaient instantanément accouru avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous nous espionniez ?, demanda Frodon, faussement outré.

- Tout à fait, répondit Merry.

- Sam, je suis très déçue, dit Adèle au Hobbit rougissant.

- D'ailleurs Adèle, nous donnons raison à Frodon. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les autres, ils sont juste un peu... perplexes ? Après tout, Legolas est un Elfe, et c'est bien connu, ils ne sont pas très démonstratifs... Gimli est juste un peu bougon, il vous suffit de le charmer... En insultant Legolas peut-être ?, dit Merry en riant.

- Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnerait sûrement... Et Boromir ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- Je crois que le seul problème de Boromir, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude des jeunes femmes, assura Pippin.

- Et depuis quand tu l'as, toi ?

- Ne sois pas stupide Merry ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Boromir a l'air d'un homme très fier... Je ne crois pas que le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor ait l'habitude de partir en mission avec des femmes ! En tant que Capitaine de Gondor, il doit plutôt avoir l'habitude des soldats. C'est une question d'habitude, c'est tout... Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Le petit groupe s'était immobilisé et tous regardaient Pippin avec un air surpris.

- Rien Pippin, c'est juste que c'est très juste ce que vous dites..., dit Adèle.

- Et ?, demanda le Hobbit.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais on s'attendait pas à un tel éclair de lucidité de ta part..., le nargua Merry.

- Alors ça, c'est petit.

- Dites, on devait pas vous parler de la Comté, Adèle ?, dit Frodon pour changer de sujet.

- Oh oui c'est vrai !, s'écria joyeusement Pippin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Pourquoi vous n'avancez plus ?

- Gimli, vous tombez bien. Nous allions raconter quelques anecdotes typiquement hobbites à Adèle, et je suis qu'elles vous plairaient, dit Frodon au Nain.

- Et bien oui, j'ai bien envie d'entendre tout ça ! Mais en marchant ! Ne restez pas plantés là !

Adèle en apprit beaucoup sur les histoires de Hobbits. Bien sûr on lui parla de la fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon et des feux d'artifice de Gandalf, des aventures de Bilbon, des champignons... La jeune fille rit beaucoup. Quant à Gimli, il ne regretta pas d'avoir rejoint le petit groupe de marcheurs. Aragorn et Boromir n'étaient pas très loquaces, marchant derrière en ruminant leurs inquiétudes, Gandalf était en tête et restait perdu dans ses pensées, et l'Elfe... Cet Elfe... Gimli secoua la tête.

- Et vous Gimli, n'avez vous rien à m'apprendre sur les Nains ?, dit malicieusement Adèle.

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots que les yeux de Gimli s'illuminèrent comme des lampions. Elle avait touché le point sensible... Adèle désirait s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Nain, et elle savait que rien ne le touchait plus que de parler de son peuple qu'on dénigrait trop facilement et de ses cavernes.

- Mais avec plaisir, Demoiselle Adèle !, s'écria Gimli, touché.

A partir de ce moment-là, Gimli devint pour Adèle un allié aussi fidèle que les Hobbits. Elle espérait réussir à séduire Boromir et Legolas également...

Les jours de marche continuaient de s'enchaîner et l'ambiance était plus joyeuse au sein de la Communauté, même Gandalf et Aragorn se montraient plus détendus. Si l'Elfe et le Gondorien restaient toujours un peu à l'écart, plus réservés, ils ne s'en montraient pas moins polis avec Adèle. La jeune fille, habituée à être toujours avec sa bande d'amis sur Terre, avait cependant du mal à se faire à cette distance.

- Aaaaaah je n'en peux pluuus..., dit Adèle en se laissant tomber sur un rocher.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter pour se reposer et manger un peu, avant de reprendre la route. Elle était épuisée et elle avait affreusement mal aux pieds.

- Je vous ai connue plus résistante... la taquina Aragorn en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Haha...

Ils étaient réellement réconciliés désormais. Adèle ne se voyait pas faire le voyage sans le Dunedain, sa présence la rassurait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Plus tard, Merry et Pippin décidèrent de s'entraîner à l'épée avec Boromir, qui appréciait beaucoup les deux jeunes et facétieux Hobbits. Aragorn et Adèle regardaient le spectacle.

- Adèle, soutenez vos champions s'il vous plaît !, dit Merry.

- Des champions, tu parles, si on arrivait à garder nos épées dans les mains ce serait déjà formidable !, grogna Pippin.

- Bougez vos pieds ! Vous voyez Pippin ?, dit Aragorn tout en fumant sa pipe.

- Merci !

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien mes... champions !, assura Adèle.

Le « combat » reprit, mais Pippin fit croire à Boromir qu'il l'avait blessé. L'homme, désolé, se précipita mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, les deux Hobbits étaient déjà sur lui.

- Pour la Comté !

Tous riaient, et le pauvre Boromir le premier... Aragorn tenta de secourir le Gondorien mais les Hobbits ne se laissèrent pas faire et firent tomber le Rôdeur aussi, qui atterrit sur le dos.

Adèle se décida à relever ses amis en riant. Soudain, tous remarquèrent une drôle de forme noire dans le ciel.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Sam.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage, répondit Gimli.

- Qui avance vite, et contre le vent..., fit remarquer Boromir, qui ne riait plus.

- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun !, s'exclama Legolas.

- Cachez-vous ! A couvert !

Très vite, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se cachèrent. Boromir entraîna Adèle avec lui sous des buissons juste à temps. Une multitude d'oiseaux volèrent au-dessus d'eux dans un bruit assourdissant, pour partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

- Les espions de Saroumane... Le passage vers le Sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras, déclara Gandalf.

En regardant le Col de Caradhras en question, Adèle se sentit très mal.

- Tellement de neige... Oh nooooooooon..., râla-t-elle.

- Oh si ! A moins que vous ne comptiez rester là et rentrer à Fondcombe tout seule, il va falloir affronter la neige, lui répondit sèchement Gandalf.

Elle regarda Aragorn avec un air désespéré. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire et de la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle avance.

Adèle ne voulait pas affronter ce col. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait s'y passer et ce qui s'en suivrait. Elle avait peur. Pourtant, comme pour les oiseaux, elle était incapable de réagir, de dire quoique ce soit. Quelque chose en elle endormait toute réaction.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se mirent à l'assaut de la montagne enneigée. Et plus la neige était importante, plus Adèle maudissait Gandalf. Elle avait froid, horriblement froid... La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Elle était à la traîne, derrière Aragorn, qui faisait de son mieux pour l'encourager.

- J'en ai MARRE-EUUUH !

- Courage Adèle ! Et arrêtez de crier, vous allez finir par déclencher une avalanche... Frodon !

Le Hobbit avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé dans la neige. Aragorn l'aida à se relever, et Frodon remarqua avec panique que l'Anneau n'était plus à son cou. Boromir le ramassa, fasciné. Si Adèle était trop loin pour entendre, elle savait ce qu'ils se disaient... Pourquoi fallait-il que Boromir soit tellement tenté par l'Anneau ? Le Gondorien finit cependant par le rendre au Porteur.

Ils allaient tous se remettre en route quand Aragorn se rendit compte en soupirant qu'Adèle était restée une bonne dizaine de mètres plus bas, à genoux dans la neige.

- Adèle... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je me lamente ! Continuez, je vous ralentis, vous avancerez mieux sans moi... Abandonnez-moi ici...

- Vous êtes impossible ! Allez, debout !, râla son ami en riant.

Seulement très vite, plus personne n'eut envie de rire. Une véritable tempête s'était abattue sur eux, au point que les Hobbits ne pouvaient plus avancer seuls. Aragorn et Boromir les portaient, et tout le monde semblait avoir oublié la pauvre Adèle qui n'arrivait presque plus à avancer. Frigorifiée, elle avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur.

On entendit comme une voix sinistre dans les airs, qui glaça encore plus Adèle. La tempête s'intensifia encore, on n'y voyait plus rien.

- C'est Saroumane !, s'écria Gandalf.

- Il essaie de provoquer une avalanche! Il faut faire demi-tour !, dit Aragorn.

- NON !

Alors, Gandalf chercha à contrer les attaques de Saroumane, sans succès. Une avalanche recouvrit les membres de la Communauté... Adèle se sentit assommée par la neige, un peu comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

Peu à peu, ils réussirent à s'extraire de la neige. Elle était complètement sonné, gelée, épuisée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle était à moitié évanouie, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte... Tous se disputaient pour savoir par où ils devaient passer.

- On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne alors passons par-dessous, dit Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria.

Adèle voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle entendit des voix, comme des consciences qui résonnaient dans sa tête...

_Ne dites rien... Tout a une raison d'être..._

_Parlez, parlez... Vous pouvez tout changer..._

Elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle hurla avant de perdre connaissance.

- Adèle ! Adèle ! Revenez ! … Elle revient à elle ! Comment vous sentez-vous mon enfant, lui demanda Gandalf avec inquiétude.

- Froid...

- Ma pauvre petite, vous êtes toute bleue... Tenez, buvez un peu de cela, c'est du _miruvor_, une liqueur elfique. Vous vous sentirez bien mieux... Voilà.

Effectivement, elle se sentit instantanément mieux, comme si la liqueur la réchauffait de l'intérieur et lui donnait une nouvelle énergie.

- Si vous vous sentez mieux, nous repartons tout de suite. Nous passerons par la Moria. Le Porteur de l'Anneau en a décidé ainsi, ajouta Gandalf devant le regard horrifié de la jeune fille.

- Non...

Pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à en dire plus.

_Ne dites rien... Ne dites rien... Il ne faut pas..._

- Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de passer par ces cavernes maudites... Mais ne craignez rien, je vous protègerais. Et n'oubliez pas que vous avez vos deux champions de Hobbits pour vous secourir !, lui dit Boromir en la sortant de sa torpeur. Vous êtes toujours aussi bleue, venez je vais vous aider...

Adèle ne dit rien. Le pire était à venir, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tout lui semblait confus, et ces voix dans sa tête... Elle était fatiguée... Elle aviserait plus tard. Elle se contenta de se blottir contre Boromir. Ce dernier, surpris, passa un bras autour d'elle avec gêne, mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire... Comme vous vous en doutez, il est chargé en émotions. Qui n'aurait pas peur dans les ténèbres de la Moria ? _

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture ou vos commentaires. _

_Je voulais vous dire, parfois certaines scènes sont tirés des films, vous l'avez compris. Je tenais juste à préciser que je me base sur la version longue pour ces scènes, au cas où certaines personnes ne reconnaissaient pas certains bouts (comme la superbe voltige d'Aragorn, héhéhé). Voilà :)_

_Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Forcément, il y a tellement à raconter..._

_Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 11, L'épreuve de la Moria**

Tous marchaient dans un silence de mort. La simple perspective d'explorer les ténèbres de la Moria glaçait les plus courageux... Seul Gimli s'en réjouissait mais face à l'angoisse de ses compagnons, il n'osait pas fanfaronner.

De son côté, Adèle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre : malgré les bienfaits de la liqueur elfique, elle grelottait encore. Et, surtout, elle n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de voir la Moria. Elle luttait pour ne pas tout dévoiler aux autres, mais à force de penser à l'obscurité, aux gobelins, à... Elle ne tint plus et se précipita pour rejoindre Gandalf.

- Gandalf, il ne faut surtout pas passer par la Moria, c'est trop dangereux...

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ma chère...

- Mais si ! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi... Il y a des choses horribles dans ces cavernes !, supplia Adèle.

Malgré toutes ses résolutions pour ne rien révéler, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer. Elle était lancée.

- S'il vous plaît... Il ne faut pas y aller ! Il y a un...

- Taisez-vous !, la coupa brusquement Gandalf. Je sais ce qu'ont réveillé les Nains dans les profondeurs de la Moria ! Mais nous devons nous rendre en Mordor et détruire l'Anneau et paradoxalement, c'est la route qui mène aux profondeurs du monde qui est encore la plus sûre...

- Mais...

- Adèle !, reprit Gandalf en chuchotant et en la prenant par le bras. Je sais que vous en savez beaucoup, et plus que ce que vous m'avez révélé à Fondcombe. Le Seigneur Elrond et moi ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie ! Et pourtant, vous n'en savez pas plus que moi sur ce que cache la Moria. Alors je vous le répète, taisez-vous et faites-moi confiance.

Le regard de Gandalf la découragea de continuer à protester. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait raison, il fallait qu'ils passent par la Moria. L'étau qu'elle ressentait autour de sa poitrine se resserra encore. Elle avait mal au ventre.

- Et bien, il y a quelques instants vous étiez toute bleue et maintenant vous voilà aussi blanche que la neige de ce maudit Caradhras !, lui dit doucement Boromir, maintenant qu'elle était revenue à son niveau.

Adèle tourna la tête vers le Gondorien, qui la regardait avec attention et un peu d'inquiétude. Depuis son malaise, il faisait particulièrement attention à elle.

- Serait-ce la Moria qui vous inquiète à ce point ? Je comprends, nul n'a envie d'affronter la pénombre de ces mines... Mais, sans vouloir vous vexer, à quoi vous attendiez-vous en vous engageant à partir avec nous pour le Mordor ? Je ne comprends pas le Seigneur Elrond... A quoi pensait-il ?, s'exclama vivement Boromir.

- Pour l'instant, je ne me suis pas montrée tellement embarrassante que ça je crois, répliqua sèchement Adèle, agacée et fatiguée.

Piqué au vif par le ton insolent de la jeune fille, Boromir se montra moins courtois. Fier et immensément respecté à Minas Tirith, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal en disant cela, après tout, il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité, que tous pensaient tout bas ! On lui avait imposé une femme dans cette mission périlleuse, et en plus il fallait qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds ?

- Vous oubliez votre malaise au col de Caradhras, répondit-il avec défi.

« Abruti. », pensa Adèle en serrant les poings.

- Vous ne savez rien de ce malaise Boromir, alors je vous prierais de vous taire, dit-elle en pensant à ces voix étranges qui lui avaient martelé la tête. De plus, personne n'avait remarqué que j'étais mal avant que je m'effondre... J'aurais eu le temps de mourir une bonne dizaine de fois ! Alors ne me faites pas croire que je suis la pauvre petite chose à protéger !

- Comment osez-vous ? Depuis notre départ, je m'inquiète et je veille sur vous ! Et pourtant, si je m'étais écouté, je vous aurais renvoyée dans un sac vite fait bien fait pour Fondcombe ! Et voilà que vous me demandez de me taire ! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- Vous étiez bien plus sympathique à Fondcombe dis-donc ! Mais bien sûr, je n'étais qu'une demoiselle stupide et facile à séduire pour vous, c'est ça ? Hein ? Une apparition dans un jardin pour frimer auprès de vos hommes ? Pas vrai ? Boromir, Seigneur du Gondor et charmeur de ces dames voulait encore frapper ?, ironisa-t-elle méchamment.

- Mais... Je ne vous permets pas ! Moi qui me suis montré courtois avec vous, depuis notre rencontre ! Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez ! Comment osez-vous douter de mon intégrité ?, s'écria Boromir, sincèrement blessé et passablement furieux.

- Mais c'est une manie les retournements de vestes ici ? D'abord Aragorn... Non mais, c'est quoi ça ? Et vous, vous vous prenez pour qui ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Aragorn ! Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant ! Une insolente ! Une écerve...

- OH ÇA VA MAINTENANT ! ALLEZ DONC FAIRE MUMUSE AVEC VOTRE COR PLUS LOIN ET LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !, cria Adèle.

Le seul début du mot « écervelée » avait réussi à la mettre dans une colère noire. Avec toute cette pression, le pauvre Boromir lui servait de punching-ball... Les autres membres de la Communauté s'étaient brusquement arrêtés et se regardaient avec incompréhension.

- Ben décidément... Tu crois qu'on va tous y passer ?, demanda Merry à Pippin.

- J'espère pas ! En tout cas là, je l'ai trouvée plus violente qu'avec Grands-Pas... Si c'est progressif, on est plutôt mal...

- Que s'est-il passé avec Aragorn ?, demanda Legolas avec intérêt.

- Alors ça c'était quelque chose ! Ils se sont disputés et ça nous a surpris, vu qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien, comme maintenant vous voyez ? Mais avec Merry, on est arrivés pile au moment où en gros, Aragorn la traitait d'idiote et elle de grand crétin..., dit Pippin en retenant son rire.

Legolas regarda Aragorn et en voyant l'expression de son ami, il éclata de rire, ce qui surprit tout le monde, et surtout Gimli.

- Haha ! Je ne vous savais pas si belliqueux Estel ! Voilà une histoire qui ferait bien rire Elladan et Elrohir ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Comme j'aurais voulu voir votre tête !

Le Rôdeur se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sourire. Effectivement, après cette dispute, il n'en menait pas large. Arwen aussi avait beaucoup ri lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qui le tracassait...

De son côté, Boromir était resté complètement abasourdi. Jamais il ne serait attendu à ça. Comment avait-elle osé ? Cela avait l'air de faire rire tout le monde, mais lui trouvait ça inacceptable... Il regardait Adèle avec incompréhension. Adèle, qui, se rendant compte qu'elle était encore une fois aller trop loin faillit se répandre en excuses, mais un sursaut d'orgueil la fit tourner des talons et elle avança vers le reste du groupe avec détermination. Lui aussi, c'était un crétin.

- Adèle, vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable..., lui chuchota Aragorn en marchant auprès d'elle, quelques minutes après l'altercation.

- Il l'a bien mérité.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Vous n'allez pas commencer quand même ! Depuis que vous l'avez rencontré, je suis sûre que vous rêvé une bonne dizaine de fois de lui mettre votre poing dans la figure, ou au moins de le remettre à sa place ! Alors, pas de morale !

Il haussa les sourcils, amusé. Adèle était un véritable mystère pour lui, et il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette aventure à ses côtés. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il commençait à vraiment beaucoup l'apprécier.

Ils continuèrent de marcher. Boromir et elle ne s'adressaient plus la parole, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Gandalf, qui ne cessait de leur lancer des regards réprobateurs. Ils finirent par ralentir l'allure.

- Oh... Les murs de la Moria..., dit Gimli avec émotion.

- Ben moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est une grosse montagne, constata Pippin.

Tous le regardèrent avec fatigue. Ce Hobbit était désespérant de pragmatisme.

- Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elle sont closes, dit doucement le Nain alors qu'ils s'étaient approchés pour tenter de trouver l'entrée.

- Oui Gimli et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié, répondit Gandalf en cherchant les portes en question.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ?

- Grrrr..., marmonna Gimli suite à la remarque de l'Elfe.

Ils finirent par trouver l'entrée, et la proximité du fameux lac angoissait Adèle au plus haut point. Elle ne tenait pas à rencontrer la chose qui y vivait. A la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, les portes s'illuminèrent. C'était vraiment magnifique. Gimli semblait parti dans une autre dimension.

- Il est écrit : « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez ».

- Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?, demanda Merry.

- C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront..., répondit le magicien avant de tenter des formules.

- Rien ne se passe, constata Pippin.

- Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques...

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête Peregrïn Touque ! Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierais de trouver la formule d'ouverture !

Bon... De son côté Adèle ne tenait plus, entre la perspective du lac et des portes de la sombre Moria... Elle ne voulait pas affronter le monstre du lac. Pour l'instant, le voyage s'était déroulé plutôt sans dangers, et elle aurait aimé que cela continue, dans la mesure du possible. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte.

- Mellon.

Alors, les portes de pierre s'ouvrirent sous les regards ahuris des autres membres de la Communauté.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ami !, s'exclama Gandalf. Mais comment...

- Ne soyez pas vexé Gandalf, je suis sûre que vous auriez fini par trouver, le taquina la jeune fille. Bon... On entre ?

- Mais où avez-vous appris l'elfique ? Lui demanda Legolas tandis qu'Aragorn et Sam libéraient Bill le poney.

- C'est un mot qu'Iseldia m'a appris..., mentit Adèle.

- Il est vrai qu'elle semble assez vous aimer pour vous l'apprendre. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur vous juste avant notre départ, d'Elfe à Elfe...

- Ah ?

En y pensant, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Adèle sourit en pensant à son amie. Ses sermons lui manquaient.

Ils entrèrent craintivement dans la Moria. Si Adèle n'était pas heureuse de se retrouver dans ces cavernes, elle était soulagée d'avoir réussi à éviter le calmar géant. Elle ne se voyait pas lutter contre des monstres marins.

- Bientôt Maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir observer l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains...

Non Gimli, ni bière brassé, ni belle pièce de viande... En pensant à ce qu'il y avait sous ses pieds, elle eut envie de vomir. Lorsque Gandalf éclaira les lieux, tous purent voir le massacre. Cette vision-là, Adèle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Tous ces cadavres... Elle était horrifiée.

- Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau..., souffla Boromir.

- Non ! Non ! Noooooon !, cria le pauvre Gimli.

- Des gobelins !

Adèle avait beau y avoir été préparée, elle était tétanisée. Comme le choc de la mort était violent dans la réalité ! Encore une fois, la vraie peur la rongeait.

- Partons vite d'ici ! Allez, sortons !

- La Trouée du Rohan est tout aussi dangereuse !

- Ne restons pas ici !

- Sortons le temps de nous mettre d'accord. Aucune décision prise ici ne pourrait être la bonne, proposa Gandalf.

Adèle suivit sans broncher et resta silencieuse tout au long du débat. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas coincés dans la Moria grâce à Adèle... Sans qu'ils le sachent, elle leur avait offert un autre choix. Elle ne les écoutait même plus. Elle pensait juste qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait se retrouver avec une flèche plantée dans le cœur. Ce monde était décidément horriblement effrayant... En fait, Boromir avait raison...

- Pippin, arrêtez avec ces pierres !, dit soudain Aragorn.

A ces mots, Adèle se glaça. Non...

Très vite, elle vit les remous tant craints. Les Hobbits les avaient vu aussi. Ils devenaient de plus en plus forts. Elle se précipita vers Aragorn et le tira par le bras.

- Adèle ?

La jeune fille lui désigna le lac du doigt.

- Et bien ?

Devant son silence, il se retourna vers Boromir pour lui expliquer qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter le Rohan, qui les rapprochait trop de Saroumane.

- Dans les Mines ! Il faut aller dans les Mines !, s'écria Adèle. Vite !

- Alors ça, c'est nouveau ! Depuis quand vous avez envie d'affronter la Moria, vous ? Taisez-vous et laissez ceux qui y entendent quelque chose décider !, s'énerva Boromir.

- KRAAKEEEEEEEN !, s'écria-t-elle en montrant le lac.

- Quoi ?

- Dans l'eau, regardez, il y a un Krakeeeeen !

A ce moment-là, d'immondes tentacules commencèrent à sortir des eaux du lac et à en frapper la surface.

- DANS LES MINES !, cria Gandalf à son tour.

Tous coururent pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la Moria, mais Sam en voulant pousser son maître vers l'avant, glissa. Le monstre attrapa le pied du jardinier et le souleva dans les airs.

- AAAAAAAAAH !

- SAM !, s'écria toute la Compagnie.

Frodon s'élança vers le monstre, épée à la main, pour aller délivrer son ami. Mais très vite, avant que les autres n'aient pu faire quoique ce soit, le Kraken avait emporté le Porteur de l'Anneau à son tour.

- ARAGOOOOOOOOOORN !

- Tenez-bon !

Le Rôdeur et Boromir tentaient tant bien que mal de trancher les tentacules du monstre tandis que Legolas lui tirait dessus avec ses flèches.

Quand la gueule de l'animal émergea, tous marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, effarés. Il était horrible, gigantesquement horrible. Et ces dents... On aurait presque dit un visage humain, et c'était le plus angoissant.

- VIIIITE !, hurla Pippin.

Les deux combattants réussirent, à force de couprs d'épées, à récupérer les Hobbits dans leurs bras. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres. Cependant, le Kraken ne voulait pas laisser ses proies et se hissa à la surface pour les poursuivre jusqu'aux portes de la Moria, qu'il fit s'écrouler... Ils se retrouvèrent coincés, dans un noir angoissant.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais... Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde..., déclara Gandalf en commençant à avancer.

Retour à la case départ alors... Alors, elle ne pouvait rien faire ? C'était ça, l'écrasante fatalité de la tragédie grecque ?

_Il ne faut pas changer le cours des choses... Il ne faut pas... _

Adèle frissonna. Ces voix... Peut-être que c'étaient ceux qui l'avaient fait venir en Terre du Milieu... Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Gandalf. Oui mais Gandalf... Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge.

- Adèle ? Vous n'allez pas l'air bien..., lui demanda Legolas.

- Non, ça va... C'est juste que je n'aime pas être enfermée... répondit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à Boromir qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

- Alors nous nous comprenons ! Loin des arbres, je suis malheureux... Ici, tout n'est que mort et poussière.

- …

- Dites-moi vous connaissiez cette... chose ? Vous l'avez appelé « Kraken »...

- Ah euh oui... Il y a quelques cas de calmars géants par chez moi... On les surnomme comme ça. Ahem...

Elle sourit en pensant à un certain Jack Sparrow... Et se jura de ne plus jamais critiquer l'égoïsme du capitaine. Saleté de Kraken.

Ils marchèrent des heures et des heures durant, s'appliquant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Les Mines de la Moria étaient impressionnantes. Sombres mais immenses, elles suscitaient chez Adèle autant de peur que d'admiration.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit...

« Ah. Moi non plus...»

Ils attendirent donc que Gandalf recouvre la mémoire. Pendant ce temps, Adèle eut le temps de se convaincre d'aller s'excuser auprès de Boromir : elle appréciait beaucoup le Gondorien et n'avait pas envie de rester fâchée avec lui, pas en ces conditions. Pour une fois dans cette aventure, elle se montrerait mature. Aragorn était avec lui, il la regarda s'approcher avec un sourire.

- Ahem... Boromir...

- Oui ?, répondit-il, un peu cassant.

- Je vous demande pardon pour notre « altercation » de la dernière fois... J'ai été injuste envers vous et particulièrement... agressive. Je n'allais pas très bien et vous m'avez exaspérée, vous êtes tombé au mauvais moment. Je suis désolée, c'est dommage tout ça, parce que je vous apprécie...

- …

- Euh... Boromir ?

- Oh pardonnez-moi, j'étais en train d'observer Gandalf, la mémoire lui est revenue ! Très bien, dans ce cas, tout est oublié, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Boromir en lui souriant. Venez !

- Pour ses excuses, ce sera plus tard Adèle... lui dit Aragorn avec un air moqueur une fois le Gondorien parti.

- Haha..., répondit Adèle, visiblement vexée par cet oubli.

Aragorn rit et l'entraîna vers le groupe. Ils suivirent Gandalf jusqu'à arriver dans une immense salle. Des colonnes gigantesques... Le plafond semblait se trouver à des centaines et des centaines de mètres. Adèle se sentit minuscule.

Ils avançaient lentement, admirant l'habilité des Nains, quand soudain Gimli se précipita d'un autre côté.

- Gimli !

- Oh non... Non, murmura la jeune fille.

En suivant le Nain, ils arrivèrent face à une tombe, celle du cousin de Gimli, Balin, dernier Seigneur de la Moria. Le Nain pleura son cousin, et Adèle eut beaucoup de peine pour lui. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder.

- Il faut avancer ! Ne pas s'attarder ici !, dit Legolas à Aragorn.

Exactement. Pourtant Gandalf commença à lire le livre poussiéreux qu'il avait trouvé entre les mains d'un squelette.

- Ils ont pris le pont... Et la deuxième salle...nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps... Le sol tremble... Les tambours, les tambours viennent des profondeurs... Nous ne pouvons plus sortir... Ils arrivent...

Soudain on entendit un grand fracas qui fit sursauter Adèle. Pippin ! Elle était tellement troublée par la lecture de Gandalf, tellement captivée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au Hobbit, qui venait de faire tomber un cadavre et tout ce qui l'accompagnait dans le puits. Le bruit parut sans fin... Quand enfin il s'arrêta, Gandalf éclata.

- Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Mais le silence laissa vite place aux bruits qu'adèle redoutait tant... Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout empêché ! Elle était aussi idiote que Pippin ! Les tambours... Le sol qui tremble... Les hurlements...

- Les Orcs !

- Reculez ! Restez près de Gandalf !, ordonna Aragorn aux Hobbits et à la jeune femme.

Adèle recula derrière le pèlerin Gris, tétanisée. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une angoisse pareille. Elle avait toujours l'arme qu'Aragorn lui avait donnée, mais elle ne tenait pas à s'en servir. De toute façon, elle ne SAVAIT PAS s'en servir ! Elle n'y connaissait rien !

La porte, barricadée, ne tenait presque plus. Ils arrivaient...

Ils étaient horribles. Affreux. Effrayants. Repoussants. Immondes. Immonde, la bataille le fut encore plus. Jamais Adèle n'avait vécue pareille violence. Cachée dans un coin, elle priait pour rester en vie. Quand soudain, un orc la remarqua et s'approcha d'elle, lame à la main.

- Non, non, non...

- Adèle !, s'écria Sam.

Le jeune Hobbit assomma magistralement la créature avec une de ses poêles avant de le transpercer de son épée.

- Merci...

"Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'aurais dû rester à Fondcombe avec Iseldia... Et... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un autre orc, maigre et particulièrement hideux, venait de tomber à ses pieds. Deux autres accoururent, attirés par son cri. Merry et Pippin se jettèrent à leur cou. Impressionnée par le courage des Hobbits, elle se décida à les aider à leur tour et, pendant que ses deux jeunes compagnons tentaient d'entraîner les créatures en arrière, Adèle les transperça... Non sans dégoût. En fait, en faisant équipe avec les Hobbits, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien...

Elle finit par se retrouver en plein milieu de la bataille, ne pouvant plus se cacher, avertissant les uns et les autres, donnant des coups quand elle le pouvait... Tous la protégeait tant bien que mal.

Soudain, Adèle leva les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un orc énorme. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais tous étaient dans la même difficulté. Mais comment allait-elle faire ? L'orc abattit l'espèce de masse qui lui servait d'arme, mais se précipitant sur le côté, elle réussit à l'éviter. Furieux, il s'acharna. Mais si Adèle n'avait pas la force de son adversaire, elle avait au moins plus d'agilité et d'intelligence et réussissait à réagir plus vite que lui. Un peu au hasard, elle le frappa d'un coup mortel, en plein ventre. Elle fut la première surprise.

Alors arriva le troll. La violence de la bataille fut démultipliée. Cette fois, ils ne pouvaient plus veiller sur elle. Tout allait trop vite et trop fort pour la jeune fille... Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit Boromir se faire projeter contre un mur et Aragorn le sauver de justesse, l'émotion et l'admiration prirent le pas sur le dégoût... Ils étaient tous si courageux, même les Hobbits qui n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer au troll...

Elle se prit en mains et décida d'aider ses compagnons. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Il s'avéra qu'elle était une diversion particulièrement efficace. Adèle attirait les orcs vers elle, feignant d'être désarmée ou blessée, mais derrière elle se cachait ou une armée de Hobbits en colère ou un Nain. Les orcs n'étant pas très malins, ils mirent un bon moment avant de réaliser.

Elle vit soudain que deux d'entre eux s'acharnaient sur Boromir. Malgré sa force, il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Sans vraiment réfléchir, prise dans la fièvre de la bataille, elle ramassa une lance abandonnée, s'approcha et la planta dans le dos de l'un des assaillants. Lorsque Boromir après avoir achevé l'autre orc, comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire, il fut troublé. Une si jeune fille, si ignorante des faits d'armes, venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne...

- Adèle ?

- ATTENTIOON !, cria-t-elle en voyant un orc se jeter sur le Gondorien, qui se déplaça juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poignard.

Les orcs étaient de moins en moins nombreux, mais le troll était toujours aussi dévastateur. Alors que Boromir avait envoyé Adèle se cacher dans un coin, le monstre blessa Frodon. Persuadés de sa mort, ses compagnons se jetèrent sur le troll de toutes leurs forces. Legolas finit par l'achever d'une flèche, et il tomba dans une plainte pathétique.

Ils se précipitèrent auprès de Frodon, bel et bien vivant. Hormis Adèle, qui connaissait son secret, les membres de la Communauté n'en revenaient pas.

- Je vais bien ! Je n'ai rien !

- Vous devriez être mort ! Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !, dit Aragorn, abasourdi.

Frodon dégagea un peu sa chemise et laissa entrevoir son secret, un très précieux cadeau de Bilbon. Du mithril. Après un moment d'émerveillement, tous se reprirent : il leur fallait fuir car les cris de nouveaux ennemis se faisaient entendre...

Ils courraient à en perdre haleine, mais des bestioles toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres arrivaient de partout, des profondeurs des mines aux hauts plafonds, rampant vers eux comme des araignées. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés.

- Mais quelle horreur... Aragorn..., murmura la jeune fille en s'agrippant au Dunedain.

Soudain, toutes les créatures fuirent, effrayées par un tremblement... Adèle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était.

- GANDALF ! Il faut fuir ! TOUT DE SUITE !

En voyant la lumière rouge qui s'avançait doucement vers eux, Boromir comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

- GANDAAAALF !, cria Adèle en le tirant par la manche.

- Un Balrog, déclara-t-il après un long silence. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde... Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous... COURREZ !

Ils fuirent avec toute la vitesse dont ils étaient capables, mais ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un immense trou. L'escalier était brisé, il fallait sauter. Boromir s'apprêtait à la pousser, mais à la surprise de tous, elle sauta avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Athlétisme, répondit-elle à l'air interdit de Legolas.

Les flèches commençaient à pleuvoir, il fallait se dépêcher. Adèle cherchait la sortie des yeux, mais elle lui paraissait tellement loin... Et ce Balrog qui se rapprochait... Ce démon fait de feu... Que pouvait-elle faire ? Emmener Gandalf de force avec elle ? Ils continuèrent à courir, presque à voler, traversant enfin le pont de Khazad-Dûm, si fin qu'elle avait peur de tomber...

Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

- GANDALF ! Ne faites pas ça ! Venez !

_Il ne faut rien dire... Chaque chose a une raison d'être... _

Ignorant les voix, elle cria de plus belle.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! Je suis un serviteur du feu secret détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn ! Repartez dans l'ombre. VOUS... NE PASSEREZ... PAS !, cria Gandalf en frappant le pont de son bâton de magicien.

Le pont se brisa sous le poids du Balrog. Fatigué mais soulagé, Gandalf se retourna et commença à marcher vers ses compagnons.

- ATTENTION !, hurla Adèle.

Le Balrog, faisant claquer une dernière fois son fouet, fit tomber Gandalf. S'accrochant avec peine au bord du pont, il refusa l'aide de ses compagnons qui voulaient accourir pour le faire remonter.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous, dit-il avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

- GANDALF ! GANDALF !, criait Frodon.

Adèle était désespérée. Alors elle était condamnée à subir tous les événements comme une simple spectatrice ? Il n'y avait donc rien à faire ? La perte de Gandalf était insupportable. Il était le roc de la Communauté. Sans lui, Adèle le savait, tout allait basculer... Tant de morts...

Legolas la tira vers la sortie. Elle était incapable de réagir, trop perturbée par les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête... Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pleines de poussière, laissant d'émouvantes traces.

Gandalf était le seul avec Elrond qui connaissait sa situation. Le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Et Frodon... Et Aragorn... Eux qui l'aimaient tant, qui le connaissaient depuis si longtemps... En dehors de la Moria, tous pleuraient, mais Aragorn voulait partir de suite, par peur des Orcs. Elle brûlait de tout révéler, de les consoler... Elle se sentait déchirée en deux, tiraillée de tous les côtés... Ses pensées étaient de moins en moins claires, elle était triste, mais elle était surtout en colère. en colère contre ceux qui avaient décidé de jouer avec elle !

_Non..._

_Ne dites rien... Il ne faut pas... Ne changez pas le cours des choses... Laissez le monde se faire..._

C'était trop. La peur, les batailles, la chute de Gandalf, l'émotion, ces voix... Elle cria.

- Adèle ? Qu'avez-vous ? Où avez-vous mal ?, s'enquit Legolas, la pensant blessée.

- Ma tête... Gandalf...

Elle s'effondra, comme happée par la douleur et la peur.

* * *

_Voilà... Long chapitre, je sais... mais comme dit c'est la Moria..._

_et je suis toute triste d'avoir "tué" Gandalf... Ce passage me fout le cafard..._

_Bon alors, quelques notes... _

_Oui, j'ai changé un peu le cours des choses lors du passage du kraken... Mais je no voyais pas comment humainement, Adèle pouvait attendre patiemment qu'un horrible monstre pointe le bout de son nez... Je suis sûre que vous comprenez. sinon, ce serait pas réaliste..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé les passages de batailles, enfin l'attitude d'Adèle... C'était dur, de la rendre ni Mary-Sue, ni godiche... J'en sue encore... sans mauvais jeu de mots.  
_

_si vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre : batailles, relation avec Boromir, mort de gandalf... tout ce que vous voulez en fait... mais j'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus, et du coup je "stresse" un peu et j'aimerais savoir si j'ai tapé à côté ou pas... _

_à bientôt, valeureux aventuriers =)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?_

_Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup à tous... Avec des lecteurs comme vous, impossible de se décourager !_

_Et que dire sur les reviews laissées pour le chapitre précédent ? Whaaah quoi ! C'est tellement encourageant, gentil... et intéressant en plus. Oui, parce que j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez =) Donc, un grand merci, encore une fois._

_Tadaaam... Voici la minute des anonymes !_

_**Lily **Merci, me voilà rassurée ! La prochaine victime des colères d'Adèle ? Alors ça, héhé... Nul n'est à l'abri mais je vais tenter de protéger les Hobbits le plus longtemps possible ! =) Bonne lecture !_

_**Zoom** ça me fait super plaisir de te revoir par ici ! Merci beaucoup pour ces sympathiques compliments. Alors, pour les voix... Ben tu verras XD Non sérieusement, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira... A bientôt !_

_**Gaa** D'abord, merci pour cette super review qui fait bien plaisir, vraiment ! Ravie que tu aimes ce côté cocotte-minute, en tout cas moi, ça m'amuse beaucoup. Alors maintenant, pour ses réactions face à la chute de Gandalf : effectivement, dans l'idéal, puisqu'elle connaît bien le SDA, elle devrait savoir que sa mort est nécessaire pour la suite et donc ne pas tenter de le sauver, je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement voilà, j'ai eu du mal avec cette idée au moment de l'écriture du chapitre. D'abord parce que Adèle s'est prise d'affection pour le magicien, et que face à de tels événements, je crois que c'est difficile d'agir avec raison. Ensuite, la disparition de Gandalf est le début de la dissolution de la Communauté : après la Moria, ils enchaînent les catastrophes (Aragorn le dit dans le livre, et il se sent terriblement coupable si tu te souviens)... Sans le pilier Gandalf, l'Ombre s'introduit plus violemment dans le groupe et dans ma façon de voir les choses, puisque Adèle connaît bien le SDA, elle le sait : elle sait que sans Gandalf, une autre tragédie va voir le jour... Malgré toute ses bonnes résolutions, elle veut éviter l'inévitable. Gandalf avait un côté très rassurant pour elle, un peu comme pour Frodon, d'autant qu'il était le seul à connaître sa situation. Bref... je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ne suis pas très douée pour expliquer ce que je pense sur ce coup-là. Cependant, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et tu as raison. J'espère que ce point ne t'a pas trop dérangée quand même... En tout cas merci pour cette remarque, j'aime bien discuter de ce genre de trucs moi XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Donc... Chapitre 12, retour chez les Elfes ! Mais dites-moi... On commence à faire pas mal de chemin dans l'aventure... Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !_

**Chapitre 12, La belle ****Lothlórien**

- Adèle, reprenez-vous, nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici.

Le visage d'Aragorn était impassible. Pourtant, il était aussi dévasté que ses compagnons, même plus. Gandalf était un ami de longue date et ils avaient affronté beaucoup de dangers ensemble... Mais le Rôdeur s'obstinait à n'en laisser rien paraître, car il lui fallait guider les autres en lieu sûr le plus vite possible. Il l'avait promis à Gandalf.

Après l'avoir longuement fixé sans comprendre cette sévérité dans sa voix, Adèle lui obéit. Elle essuya ses larmes, arrangea ses cheveux et se releva. En sortant des mines de la Moria, elle avait failli s'évanouir à nouveau. Elle s'était effondrée mais Legolas l'avait rattrapée et avait aussitôt entreprit de la calmer : la douceur de la langue elfique avait réussi à atténuer sa peur. Cependant, elle se sentait encore faible, très faible. Tout lui paraissait flou, irréel et elle avait du mal à écouter les paroles des autres. Elle ne cessait de penser à Gandalf. Malgré ce qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Il lui manquait déjà.

Ils marchèrent, coururent presque, pendant longtemps. A plusieurs reprises, elle trébucha. Elle était fatiguée et avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber à tout moment.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la forêt de la Lórien et aussitôt, Adèle sentit l'atmosphère particulière de cet endroit. Le temps y semblait figé, c'était très étrange comme sensation. Tous s'arrêtèrent, troublés. Gimli, lui, l'était à sa façon...

- Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes Hobbits. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois, une sorcière Elfe aux terribles pouvoirs...

Adèle sourit en écoutant le monologue du Maître Nain. S'il savait... En réalité, il n'était pas le seul à se méfier de la Dame de la Forêt d'Or : hormis Legolas et Aragorn, qui avaient toute confiance en ces lieux, seule la jeune fille était tranquille. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de la sagesse de Galadriel et de Celeborn, elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, bien au contraire...

- Et bien voilà un Nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si facilement !, poursuivait Gimli. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard...

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que des Elfes les encerclèrent et les menacèrent de leurs flèches.

- Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Le dit Nain faisait beaucoup moins le malin, avec autant d'archers autour de lui. Décidément, les Elfes étaient d'une froideur et d'une rigueur à toute épreuve... Perdue dans ses pensées, Adèle suivit sans discuter le groupe. A la nuit tombée, Haldir, le chef des Elfes chargés de surveiller les frontières de la Lorien, daigna enfin s'entretenir avec eux, mais en elfique, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Gimli.

- Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes, ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnue !

- Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les Nains depuis les Jours Sombres... répondit froidement Haldir.

- Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à cela ?

Gimli prononça alors dans sa langue des paroles dures, très dures, qui ressemblaient à des insultes, bien que personne ne soit en mesure de les comprendre. Personne, sauf Aragorn, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la provocation.

- Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois !

Haldir ignora le Nain. Il les observa tous et regarda Frodon avec inquiétude.

- Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant.

- Mais n'importe quoi !, s'exclama Adèle malgré elle.

Les regards d'Aragorn et Legolas la dissuadèrent immédiatement de continuer à protester. Mais elle était fatiguée... Ils avaient affronté Caradhras, la Moria, les Orques, le Balrog... Et des Elfes se dressaient sur leur chemin ? C'était complètement absurde !

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que faites dans cette compagnie, jeune fille. En tout cas, errer sur les routes ne réussit pas à vos manières, ou alors vous manquez cruellement d'éducation, répliqua sèchement le Galadhrim.

- Sachez que la Demoiselle Adèle est de la plus agréable compagnie ! Je vous conseille de retirer cet air dédaigneux de votre visage lorsque vous vous adressez à elle, ou vos oreilles pointues tâteront de ma hache !

- Gimli ! Veuillez me pardonner Seigneur Haldir, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, c'est la fatigue qui a parlé à ma place... Nous avons affronté beaucoup de dangers avant d'arriver ici et votre froideur m'attriste car j'espérais trouver un peu de réconfort dans votre beau pays... Nous sommes tous exténués, et le chagrin me fait dire des sottises alors que vous ne cherchez qu'à protéger les frontières de la Vallée d'Or.

Tous les membres de la Communauté regardèrent Adèle avec une surprise non dissimulée. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de diplomatie chez leur jeune amie... Haldir ne dit rien mais fit comprendre d'un regard à la jeune femme qu'il acceptait ses excuses. " Punaise Adèle, tu commences à gérer... A t'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que tu as toujours vécue en Terre du Milieu !", pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Oui, elle était très, très fière d'elle.

Puis, Haldir entraîna Aragorn à l'écart et les deux hommes se mirent à parler. Le Rôdeur faisait tout pour convaincre l'Elfe de les laisser passer en Lorien, mais la discussion semblait difficile...

- Ça va Gimli ?, demanda Adèle, qui s'ennuyait.

- Groumpff...

- Ne faites pas attention, ce sont des Elfes... Moi je vous trouve tout à fait charmant. Et merci de m'avoir défendue comme ça, vous avez été un véritable chevalier servant. Je suis très touchée, c'était vraiment gentil de votre part.

- ...

- Oh arrêtez de bouder, de toute façon il faut qu'on y passe par cette forêt ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'après quelques jours, vous ne voudrez même plus la quitter...

- Alors ça, jamais !, grogna Gimli.

Adèle sourit malicieusement, sachant qu'il regretterait déjà ses paroles à peine quelques heures plus tard...

- Allons, veuillez me suivre, leur dit enfin Haldir.

Ils marchèrent longtemps et la jeune fille commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était en plomb tellement elle éprouvait de difficultés à avancer. Mais elle ne dit rien car même si Boromir et elle étaient réconciliés, elle sentait que le Gondorien la surveillait. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Durant toute la marche, elle resta auprès de Gimli, qui avait toutes les raisons de se sentir malheureux : les Elfes de l'escorte ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards désobligeants et hautains tout en parlant de lui en elfique. Legolas, qui s'était senti gêné pour leur compagnon, parla en sa faveur du mieux qu'il put, mais cela ne suffit pas... Gimli étant très en colère, Adèle aurait bien aimé réussir à le distraire, mais elle était encore trop perturbée par la Moria et trop fatiguée.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant Caras Galadhon, elle fut soufflée. Elle avait décidément du mal à se faire à ce monde enchanteur. Depuis quelques mois, elle évoluait dans des paysages qui semblaient tout droits sortis d'un conte. Dans des instants pareils, elle réalisait qu'elle vivait une légende... C'était quelque chose de difficile à comprendre. Et plus ils avançaient dans la cité des Galadhrims, plus Adèle devait se pincer pour se rappeler qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne savait plus où poser les yeux tellement elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. C'était comme si toute la beauté du monde s'était concentrée sur ces terres... Comme tout était majestueux et féerique ! Et cette douce lumière, tellement parfaite, qui faisait luire les feuilles dorées des mellyrns ! Et ces escaliers, qu'on aurait dit parties intégrantes des arbres !

- Je vais vous mener au Seigneur Celeborn et à la Dame Galadriel, leur annonça leur guide.

Malgré elle, Adèle ressentit une boule envahir son estomac. Si elle savait à quel point les deux Elfes étaient sages et bons, il restait qu'elle savait aussi à quel point ils étaient impressionnants. Elrond et Arwen l'avaient mise mal à l'aise de par leur beauté et leur charisme, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer défier le regard de la Dame...

Et effectivement, lorsque les deux protecteurs de la Lorien apparurent, elle crut encore rêver. Tant de lumière et de grâce émanaient d'eux... Celeborn était grand et fier, il avait des traits nobles et semblait d'une sagesse infinie. Sa seule présence imposait le respect et son regard pénétrant laissait transparaître tout son savoir. Quant à Galadriel... Elle était incroyablement belle, mais d'une beauté qui parut très étrange à Adèle, maintenant qu'elle la voyait de ses propres yeux. Son visage était d'une grande pureté, sans artifices, et ses beaux cheveux blonds formaient comme une couronne autour de sa beauté royale. Cependant, cette infinie beauté avait quelque chose de très dérangeant. Peut-être parce qu'on pouvait lire bien trop d'intelligence dans les grands yeux de la Dame... Tous deux vêtus de blanc, ils irradiaient. Chaque membre de la Communauté se sentit instantanément bien misérable face à tant de... perfection.

- L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçus a désormais disparu, déclara gravement Celeborn. Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe... Dites-moi où est Gandalf car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin.

- Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays... Il a basculé dans l'Ombre, dit doucement la belle Galadriel.

Tous baissèrent la tête. L'absence du Magicien se faisait déjà lourde et sa perte était encore trop récente pour être affrontée. Adèle se perdit dans ses pensées. Galadriel savait-elle ce qui l'avait menée ici ? Y était-elle mêlée ?

- Que va devenir cette Communauté ? Car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu..., dit Celeborn.

- Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous en un tant soit peu, et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la Compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler... A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablés par la labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix, déclara Galadriel.

Adèle allait suivre ses compagnons avec soulagement, car elle était plus que troublée par l'étrange attitude de Galadriel, quand Celeborn la retint.

- Restez. Bien des points doivent être éclaircis en ce qui vous concerne.

Elle lança un regard angoissé à Aragorn, qui lui sourit avec un air qui se voulait rassurant. Cela ne fonctionna pas du tout, car Adèle s'approcha des deux Elfes en tremblant.

- Dites-moi... Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?

Adèle se figea. C'était la question qui lui posait problème. Elle ne savait pas comment y répondre sans faire trop de... "dégâts".

- Vous êtes étrangère à notre monde. Je l'ai senti lorsque je vous ai vue, dit pensivement Galadriel.

- Oui, répondit Adèle, surprise.

- Voilà qui est surprenant. Mais pourquoi être venue jusqu'ici ?, reprit Celeborn.

- Je n'ai pas choisi... On m'a amenée ici, sans que j'en sois consciente. Et je ne sais pas qui, ni comment.

- On vous placée sur la route de l'Anneau, et c'est pour cela que le Seigneur Elrond a autorisé votre participation à sa destruction, comprit Galadriel.

- Mais qui voudrait lier une jeune fille à cette Guerre ? Et comment ?

- Je ne sais pas Seigneur Celeborn. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'y comprends strictement rien, répondit Adèle, penaude.

- Et moi je suis dans le regret d'ignorer comment vous renvoyer chez vous. Car si j'ai confiance en le jugement d'Elrond, il ne me plaît guère de savoir une jeune fille courir à sa perte dans cette quête. Pourtant, si le Seigneur d'Imladris a estimé que vous deviez vous joindre à la Communauté, je ne puis m'y opposer. Si son choix peut paraître dangereux, il n'est sûrement pas dénué de sagesse. Après tout, par des temps aussi sombres, rien n'est réellement absurde.

- C'est surtout qu'il est persuadé, et Gandalf l'était aussi, que je suis liée à l'Anneau. J'espère qu'une fois qu'il sera détruit, le phénomène qui m'a amenée sur Arda me renverra chez moi.

- Je l'espère pour vous, mais rien n'est certain. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous vous aiderons. Nous ne nous opposerons pas à votre présence dans cette Communauté. Une personne digne de la confiance d'Elrond l'est aussi de celle du Seigneur et de la Dame de la Lorien, dit doucement Galadriel en s'approchant d'Adèle. Cependant, si vous désirez cesser de suivre vos compagnons, nous vous offrirons notre aide.

- Oh...

- Mais je crois que c'est trop tard désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes plus seulement liée à l'Anneau, mais également à vos compagnons et vous ne pouvez vous résoudre à les laisser.

- Oui Galadriel... Et... Je crois vraiment que je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je suis arrivée pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, et pas seulement parce que j'y suis liée...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda Celeborn avec intêret.

- Je... Dans mon monde, le votre est une légende, cette guerre également et...

- Oh... Cela signifie qu'il y a bel et bien un lien entre nos deux mondes. Lequel, je ne le sais, et ni depuis combien de temps il existe..., la coupa Celeborn.

- Nous n'en savons guère plus que vous, jeune Adèle, et je vous vois déçue de ne pas trouver les réponses à vos questions. Elles viendront en temps voulu et il vous faudra les affronter. Quant à ces voix, ne les repoussez pas. Les Valars savent ce qui se passe en Terre du Milieu et semblent avoir décidé de vous guider..., déclara Galadriel.

- Mais comment... Ah oui, vous savez lire dans les pensées, c'est vrai. Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce sont les Valars et pas...

- Je ne décèle aucun mal en vous. Je sais reconnaître l'Ombre et ses méfaits, et ce n'est pas vous qu'elle a choisi de tourmenter.

- Mais elle tourmente déjà Boromir, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Adèle avec crainte.

- Vous savez bien des choses, jeune fille... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Elrond vous a fait confiance. Peut-être y a-t-il là également une des raisons de votre venue... Mais ne vous tourmentez pas trop, même si cela est difficile. Gardez espoir pour ceux qui le perdent, ajouta Galadriel en chuchotant la dernière phrase à son oreille.

- Prenez congé et reposez-vous. Vous êtes la bienvenue en Lorien, conclut Celeborn.

Adèle s'inclina, troublée. La sagesse des deux Elfes la laissait sans voix, tout comme cette situation complètement absurde et qui semblait empirer. Alors seuls les Valars avaient la clé, donc ? Ainsi que ceux qui l'avaient amenée ? Étaient-ils les mêmes personnes ? Elle était déçue que Galadriel n'ait pas su lui répondre. Adèle aurait voulu lui raconter plus, comme son cauchemar, ce que lui disaient les voix... Mais la Dame semblait vouloir garder une certaine distance, comme si il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache... Ou qu'elle lui réponde... Décidément, que ce soit pour Frodon ou pour elle, rien n'était simple dans cette histoire. Personne ne pouvait leur répondre ou leur dire quoi faire. C'était fatiguant mais pourtant, Adèle n'était pas en colère. Elle ne l'était plus. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand qu'elle était en jeu désormais.

Elle retrouva ses compagnons avec joie. On avait dressé une petite tente à part pour Adèle, quelques mètres plus loin que celle de ses amis, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle n'avait pas dormi toute seule depuis longtemps... La présence rassurante des autres allait lui manquer. Et puis elle trouvait ça un peu stupide qu'on se soucie de son intimité et de la convenance alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle voyageait avec neuf hommes sans que personne ne s'en soucie...

- Je crois que sans les ronflements de Gimli comme berçeuse, je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir...

- On vous croit..., répondit Pippin, déjà désespéré par la perspective des ronflements.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, d'abord à parler de Gandalf, ce qui troubla fortement Adèle. Elle brûlait de tout dévoiler pour atténuer leur peine. Mais même sans la présence des voix, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas plus le courage d'affronter les questions qui suivraient pour savoir comment elle savait tout ça.

- Adèle, que comptez-vous faire après notre départ ?, demanda Boromir, tirant ainsi Adèle de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Une fois que nous serons partis... Savez-vous où vous vous rendrez ?

- Mais attendez, vous allez partir où ? ET ! Vous ne comptez quand même pas m'abandonner ici et partir pour le Mordor ?

- Et bien si... Enfin je ne sais pas, cela nous paraît logique, répondit Boromir, qui ne comprenait pas la surprise d'Adèle.

- Comment ça, "nous" ?

- Nous tous... Enfin Adèle, maintenant que Gandalf n'est plus là, tout sera plus dangereux.

- Aragorn !

- Je suis désolé Adèle, je suis de cet avis moi aussi.

- Nous le sommes tous, ajouta Legolas.

- Quoi ? Gimli ! Et vous... Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?, demanda Adèle aux Hobbits, complètement consternée.

- Mais c'est pour votre bien, et non pour vous faire plaisir, vous comprenez ?, dit Merry, gêné.

- Mais vous êtes de vrais traîtres ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Et vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais accepter ça ?

- Pour être honnête, je pensais que vous le décideriez de vous même ! Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique !, s'exclama Boromir.

- Et le capitaine du Gondor daignerait-il m'expliquer en quoi ?

- Gandalf n'est plus notre guide, Adèle ! Ce n'est plus la même chose ! J'avais déjà du mal à me faire à cette idée tant qu'il était là, mais il est hors de question que vous nous suiviez désormais ! Vous rendez vous compte que vous pouvez vous faire tuer ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Non mais vous croyez quoi, que j'avais pas remarqué le problème quand on était dans la Moria ? Où soit dit en passant, je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée !

- Vous avez surtout eu une chance inouïe ! Croyez-vous vraiment que nous pourrons toujours vous protéger comme nous l'avons fait ? Vous n'êtes pas une guerrière, vous êtes là par un malheureux hasard et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous fassiez tuée ! D'autant qu'en vous protégeant, nous pouvons faillir à notre mission !

- Non mais sérieusement, vous pensez tous ça ?

Les autres ne dirent rien, ne voyant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient rajouter. Eux aussi, ils pensaient la chose évidente, même pour Adèle, et ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction.

- Donc, en gros, vous me virez de la Communauté ?

- Adèle, soyez raisonnables..., commença Aragorn.

- Mais je suis raisonnable enfin ! Mais alors là c'est vraiment une décision stupide !

- Au contraire il n'y a pas mieux ! Votre place n'est pas dans une aventure pour le Mordor !, dit Boromir.

- Ah j'y suis ! Elle est à la maison, à faire des enfants et la cuisine ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

- Oh ça va, vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu !

- S'il vous plaît !, s'exclama Aragorn, désolé du raffut qu'ils faisaient dans un endroit aussi calme que la Lorien. Adèle, je ne comprends pas votre refus. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, même s'il nous est dur de nous séparer de vous.

- Mais oui, on vous garderait bien avec nous, vous êtes tellement... Enfin, vous êtes vous. Mais comment pourrions-nous mener à bien notre quête en sachant que notre Adèle pourrait se faire tuer ?, dit Gimli avec gentillesse.

- Vous méritez de vivre au calme et loin du sang, ajouta Legolas.

- Donc vous êtes tous de cet avis ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Malgré tout, elle devenait reconnaître qu'elle comprenait leur inquiétude. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas...

- Très bien. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Vous allez me laissez parler et ne pas m'interrompre d'accord ? Ensuite, vous aviserez...

- Il n'y a rien à aviser du tout, râla Boromir.

- Et bien vous n'aviserez pas alors, mais vous me laissez parler ! Et je parle surtout pour vous, Boromir ! Donc... Effectivement, je ne suis ni guerrière, ni aventurière et je vous avouerais qu'au début de tout ça, je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais là. Mais voilà, je suis là. Parce que Elrond et Gandalf l'ont décidé. Et Celeborn et Galadriel ne s'opposeront pas à ma présence dans cette quête, bien au contraire...

- Mais justement, pourquoi ? Oui désolée, je vous interromps, mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce mystère m'agace !

- Je comprends, Boromir. Et bien... Alors là je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Je... Je viens d'un autre monde, quelqu'un m'a amené ici et m'a amené sur la route de l'Anneau, tout le monde est convaincu que maintenant je suis liée à cette Guerre mais on ne sait pas pourquoi et Elrond et Gandalf pensent que malgré ma minable importance je dois avoir un rôle à jouer et que du coup je dois suivre la Communauté, lâcha Adèle d'une traite. Désolée, c'était brutal.

Les autres la regardaient avec un air éberlué. Manifestement, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça.

- Mais cela explique tout..., murmura Legolas.

- Comment ça ?

- Votre comportement. Je vous trouvais étrange. Vous ne l'êtes sûrement pas dans votre monde.

- Ah... Non, enfin peut-être... Bref. Ahem... ça va aller ?

- Mais cette histoire de fous ne change absolument rien au fait que désormais les choses ont changé. Sans Gandalf, votre particularité est un problème en plus !, affirma Boromir.

- Et si vous me laissez ici, c'est peut-être un atout perdu, on ne sait pas ! On peut discuter des heures comme ça ! Écoutez... Je sais que je suis un fardeau à vos yeux... Même si je fais de mon mieux. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser tomber. Et si je ne pouvais jamais rentrer chez moi ? Et... Maintenant, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne supporterais pas d'être laissée en arrière. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi forte et aussi courageuse que vous, mais je ne manque pas de raisons de me battre et surtout, je ne veux pas vous quitter. Je suis persuadée que si je vous quitte, tout va aller de travers pour moi. Laissez-moi continuer, je n'ai rien à perdre...

- Juste votre vie, répondit méchamment Boromir.

- Je ne veux pas d'une vie faite de questions sans réponses. Si c'est pour errer loin de mon monde et des miens sans avoir le droit de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé, autant vous aider à sauver la Terre du Milieu, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle avait du mal à imaginer que c'était elle qui venait de dire ça. Elle, la petite Adèle. Celle qui, il y a encore quelques mois pensait que ses partiels étaient la plus grande épreuve du monde. Celle qui ne rêvait que de flirter avec Arthur, le beau brun du premier étage de son immeuble. Elle changeait, elle grandissait. Elle ne pensait plus de la même façon.

- Ces révélations changent beaucoup de choses, soupira Aragorn.

- Non mais vous plaisantez ?

- Écoutez Boromir, je pense la même chose que vous mais si Gandalf, Elrond et maintenant Celeborn et Galadriel pensent qu'il faut qu'elle fasse partie de la Communauté, je ne vois pas de quel droit je m'y opposerais !

- Et que ferons nous en cas d'attaque d'Orques avec une demoiselle en détresse au milieu de la bataille ?

- Les Hobbits ne savent pas beaucoup mieux se battre qu'elle, fit remarquer Legolas. Il faudrait lui donner quelques leçons...

Boromir éclata de rire, sous le regard offusqué d'Adèle.

- Dites, je vous ai aidé dans la Moria non ? Alors arrêtez un peu de vous moquer de moi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous manquiez de courage ! Mais il y a des limites quand même !

- Bien... Nous devrions voter. Qui est contre la venue d'Adèle ? Boromir... Vous êtes seul. Dans ca cas, la question est réglée. J'espère de tout cœur que nous ne regretterons pas cette décision.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Et dites-moi qui va se charger des leçons de cette jeune fille ? Vous Legolas ?

- Je crois que la patience d'Adèle envers les Elfes serait mise à rude épreuve..., dit Legolas en souriant malicieusement à la jeune femme.

- Et on la comprend ! Quant à moi, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit capable de se battre à la hache. Quoique ce serait surprenant et très drôle..., s'esclaffa Gimli.

- Je suppose que Boromir ne voudra pas. Et bien Legolas et moi nous nous en chargerons. Vous serez patiente avec un Elfe, pour changer un peu, Adèle. Si le débat est clos, j'aimerais me coucher, car je tombe de fatigue. Nous devrions profiter de pouvoir dormir en paix et en sécurité.

- En paix, c'est vite dit !, grogna Legolas en regardant Gimli.

- Et bien allez-donc dormir dans un de vos précieux arbres, je serais moi aussi plus en paix !

Pendant ce temps, Boromir était sorti, furieux. Adèle était triste de sa réaction, même si elle savait qu'elle était juste, au fond. C'était un homme trop franc, trop entier pour comprendre la difficulté de cette situation, c'est tout. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la dureté de ses propos et sa colère. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses compagnons, elle commençait à se diriger vers sa tente quand Aragorn la retint par le bras.

- Oui ?

- Je vous connais, vous allez vous tracasser toute la nuit à cause de cette histoire. Sachez que même si je crois que c'est une folie et que j'ai peur pour vous, je suis heureux de vous savoir près de nous pour la suite. Vous m'auriez manqué. Je vous dis toujours que vous êtes surprenante, mais vous êtes surtout très attachante.

Pour toute réponse, Adèle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Très vite, il lui était devenu très cher, indispensable même. Lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, elle cherchait son regard. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire une confiance aveugle.

- Et ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour Boromir, cela va passer. Ce n'est pas facile à accepter pour lui.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi furieux...

- Il tient beaucoup à vous, il a peur qu'il vous arrive malheur.

- Mais vous aussi vous m'appréciez et pourtant..., dit Adèle en libérant Aragorn de son étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit-il en riant.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Adèle jeta un dernier regard vers Boromir, isolé plus loin sur une sorte de banc. "Qu'il boude, tiens, après on dira encore que c'est moi le sale caractère...", ruminait-elle en entrant dans sa tente. Lorsqu'elle vit les bassines d'eau, les draps et le linge propre, sa mauvaise humeur s'en alla aussitôt. Oh joie de se démêler les cheveux correctement, d'avoir le temps de se débarbouiller, de ne pas avoir froid ! Elle était sur un petit nuage.

Pourtant, elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, comme l'avait prédit Aragorn. Elle n'aimait pas être en froid avec Boromir. Elle était tracassée. Et pas seulement par leur dispute et par l'attitude du Gondorien. Depuis un certain temps, un autre problème s'était présenté. Elle ne supporterait pas la perte d'un autre membre de la Communauté, surtout définitivement. Ce choix s'imposait à elle, tout doucement. C'était entre autres pour ça qu'elle tenait tant à rester dans l'aventure. Elle sauverait Boromir.

* * *

_Bon...Ben j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, mais bon, si je fais vivre des horreurs à Adèle à chaque fois, elle va finir par devenir aussi folle que l'ami Gollum, et ça j'y tiens pas._

_J'espère que les propos de Celeborn et Galadriel paraissent un minimum plausibles... Je suis pas une experte en sagesse elfique... J'ai essayé de faire que leur attitude tienne la route ^^ Petite dédicace à Melior, qui avait tapé dans le mille pour les voix ;)  
_

_Ah et aussi, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Que pensez-vous de l'acteur qui joue Celeborn dans la trilogie ? Parce que moi, je trouve qu'il fait pas du tout elfique. (petite réflexion insignifiante qui m'est venue)  
_

_Donc... Chapitre prochain, vous aurez droit à une Adèle qui apprend à se servir d'une épée. Oui, je sais, le concept est difficile à imaginer. Et puis il y aura plein de trucs entre Adèle et Boromir, mais faut attendre... Mouahahaha ! Au fait, que pensez-vous de la réaction du capitaine du Gondor ?_

_Allez, à très bientôt... =)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Amis du jour, bonjour, et amis du soir, bonsoir ! XD_

_J'espère que vous avez la pêche ! En tout cas, encore une fois, merci de me lire =)  
_

_**lisa** Non mais franchement, tu crois qu'Adèle est du genre à se laisser faire ? XD Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Adèle et Boromir, ben tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review !_

**_Cathou_** _Et ben merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant cette fic ! Permets-moi de te souhaiter la bienvenue par ici ! Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerai pas : ce serait vraiment moche de vous abandonner comme ça, ou de laisser Adèle en plan en pleine Terre du Milieu ( pour le coup, elle craquerait définitivement ). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_**Peach** A toi aussi, bienvenue =) Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! Je vais te dire quelque chose, la laitue qui parle, j'en ai vraiment rêvé : ça m'a tellement perturbée que je l'ai inclue dans cette fiction :D Pour le choix de Bree, en fait c'est justement le personnage de Poiredebeurré qui m'y a décidée ! C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu débarquer chez les Hobbits, je t'avoue que j'ai hésité, mais j'avais envie qu'elle ait une relation particulière avec l'aubergiste, parce que je l'adore cet homme toujours débordé et tête en l'air... Je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'était très agréable que tu m'expliques comme ça pourquoi tu aimes cette fiction ( au fait, j'ai bien ri en imaginant une junkie en train de lire ma fic' :p) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !  
_

_On se retrouve donc pour un nouveau chapitre, qui fait partie de mes préférés. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... C'est sûrement parce que je m'attache à tous les personnages... En tout cas, pourvu que ce chapitre 13 vous plaise ! ( et ne vous empêchez pas de le lire parce que vous êtes superstitieux hein ! ) Vous vous posez tous des questions sur les sentiments ( ou l'absence de sentiments ) de Boromir : dans ce chapitre, les réponses à vos questions vous trouverez. ( Oui, Yoda est une personne qui m'inspire énormément )  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13, Dans la tête du Gondorien  
**

Si Adèle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle avait en revanche merveilleusement bien dormi. Aucun cauchemar, aucun insecte n'était venu troubler son repos, à la plus grande joie de la jeune aventurière. Ravie, elle s'étira avec satisfaction et s'enroula encore un peu plus dans ses draps. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie en aussi bonne forme... N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, elle se décida à se lever, pressée de partager sa toute nouvelle énergie et sa bonne humeur avec ses compagnons, qui mine de rien, lui manquaient déjà !

- Voilà enfin notre petit loir ! Vous avez une mine radieuse, Adèle !

- Oui Gimli, j''avais oublié à quel point passer une vraie nuit était agréable ! Et vous, vous avez bien dormi ?, demanda Adèle à l'ensemble du petit groupe.

- Merveilleusement !, répondirent les Hobbits en cœur.

- Gimli n'a pas ronflé ?

- Oh si ! Mais nous étions tellement épuisés que je crois que même un oliphant ne m'aurait pas empêché de dormir !, dit Pippin.

- Je vous remercie pour la comparaison, Maître Hobbit, râla le Nain.

- Où est Legolas ?, demande Adèle à Aragorn, qui lui, semblait de plus mauvaise humeur.

- Il est avec les Elfes.

- Ah... Dites, ça vous réussit pas du tout la Lorien vous savez ? Vous avez encore plus mauvaise mine qu'à notre arrivée !, lui dit Adèle en riant.

Aragorn lui sourit avec un air très fatigué. Il avait bien dormi, mais dès son réveil, le chagrin de la mort de Gandalf et le poids des soucis étaient venus l'assaillir. Tracassé, il avait du mal à se montrer de bonne humeur. Adèle comprit vite et n'insista pas. Elle en profita pour se tourner vers Boromir, incroyablement muet lui aussi. Contre toute attente, le Gondorien la salua en souriant. Ravie, la jeune fille se sentit encore mieux.

- Au fait, Adèle, dit soudain Aragorn. Boromir et moi avons longuement discuté et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il serait mieux que ce soit lui qui vous apprenne à vous défendre.

- QUOI ?, s'écria-t-elle en s'étouffant à moitié avec la pomme que Pippin venait de lui donner.

Elle observa avec suspicion le Gondorien qui de son côté, la regardait toujours en souriant. Mais avec un air moqueur et satisfait.

- Alors vous, retirez tout de suite cet air goguenard de votre visage !

- Mais enfin, je vous souris ! Vous avez fini de voir le mal partout ? Voilà, je fais des efforts, je me montre agréable...

- C'est bon, ça va ! Excusez-moi. Donc, Aragorn, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi cette brillante idée que je n'approuve absolument pas ?, demanda Adèle, très énervée.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour votre vie, même si vous pensez que je n'en ai rien à faire, Demoiselle Adèle. M'assurer moi même de vos progrès me rassurerait et me permettrait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, d'arriver à tolérer votre présence parmi nous, répondit Boromir.

- Et vous croyez que je vais gober un truc pareil ?

- Adèle, je vous en prie, ne faites pas l'enfant ! C'est très honorable de la part de Boromir, alors je vous prierais d'apprécier son geste.

- Mais Aragorn... J'y crois pas ! Tyran ! Et en plus, je suis sûre qu'il va essayer de me dissuader de venir avec vous !

- Mais non...

- Je veux pas ! Non mais croyez quoi, que je suis une marionnette et que vous pouvez prendre toutes les décisions qui me concerne sans moi ? Déjà hier... Non mais ça commence à bien faire !, vociféra Adèle.

Aragorn ne voulut rien entendre. Furieuse, elle se tourna vers Boromir et décida de mettre les choses au point.

- Vous êtes prévenu, je ne me laisserais pas faire, c'est clair ?

" Ras-le-bol de ces mecs... ", pensait-elle avec colère. Dire qu'elle était de si bonne humeur !

* * *

- L'important, Adèle, c'est de rester concentré. Vous qui vous laissez facilement distraire...

- MAIS C'EST FINI OUI ?

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- Vous arrêtez pas de me lancer des piques ! "Vous qui vous laissez facilement distraire", avant c'était "Vous qui perdez facilement votre calme"..., imita la jeune fille.

- Parce que vous êtes calme là, peut-être ?

- C'est parce que vous faites tout pour me mettre hors de moi !

- Et les Orques, vous croyez qu'ils vont faire des courbettes avant d'essayer de vous tuer ?

- Et c'est reparti ! Dites, je suis pas complètement stupide vous savez ! J'ai compris qu'en partant pour le Mordor, on partait pas en promenade ! Alors arrêtez de me répétez toutes les deux minutes que toute la Terre du Milieu a envie de me massacrer !

- DONC... Si je vous dis qu'il faut rester concentré, c'est parce que non seulement il faut fixer son attention sur son adversaire, mais aussi parce qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais oublier que d'autres peuvent venir vous attaquer. Les créatures qui servent le Mordor manquent particulièrement d'honneur, et n'hésiteront pas à s'acharner sur vous à plusieurs. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Adèle hocha la tête. Si elle n'appréciait pas les piques fréquentes de Boromir sur son caractère, elle devait reconnaître qu'il se montrait plutôt patient avec elle. De plus, il ne s'était jamais moqué de son ignorance du combat pour l'instant. Mais tout cela n'empêchait rien au fait qu'il faisait tout pour être exaspérant. La veille, tout s'était bien passé, mais Aragorn était venu les surveiller. Rassuré sur l'attitude de ces deux têtes de mule, il avait décidé de les laisser seuls, espérant qu'ils allaient réussir à nouveau à trouver un terrain d'entente. Pour l'instant, le bilan était plutôt mitigé...

- Reprenons où nous en étions. Bien, je vous attaque, et vous faites de votre mieux pour essayer de parer mes coups, comme je vous l'ai appris hier, ou de me toucher, si vous vous en sentez capable...

- Ne me tentez pas... Hééé !, s'écria Adèle, surprise par la rapidité de l'attaque de Boromir.

- Attention ! Bougez plus vite !... C'est mieux ! Non, vous êtes trop hésitante !

Encore une fois, Boromir avait vaincu Adèle. La jeune fille, réaliste, n'espérait pas le contraire : la force de ses bras était bien trop inférieure à celle du capitaine du Gondor pour résister à ses attaques. Néanmoins, tenir un peu plus longtemps lui permettrait de se sentir un peu plus en confiance !

- Vous manquez de détermination ! Les Orques auront l'impression de se battre avec un jeune chiot ! Vous résistez à peine !

- Non mais vous êtes marrant, à chaque fois que je pare un de vos coups, c'est tout mon corps qui prend le choc, pas seulement mon bras ! Je vais finir pas être complètement sonnée moi !

- C'est parce que vous ne résistez pas assez. Essayez de me contrer avec plus de force, vous devriez moins subir le choc des coups... Réessayons.

" Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris d'accepter tout ça à moi... Pourquoi on peut pas se battre à la Wii ici, hein ?" Boromir était vraiment un excellent combattant, et Adèle se sentait ridicule et incroyablement faible face à lui. Elle en était troublée, d'autant plus qu'il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment très beau dans ces moments là... Elle avait pris le temps de l'observer un peu plus depuis qu'ils étaient en Lorien. Boromir était un homme très fier, et cela se voyait sur les traits de son visage, nobles et bien dessinés. Tout dans son attitude laissait deviner qu'il avait été élevé selon de grands principes, et qu'il avait à cœur d'être un homme d'honneur, digne de son rang. Oui, Boromir en imposait. Très différemment d'Aragorn, mais il avait quelque chose de noble, lui aussi. Ces derniers temps, le Gondorien la perturbait de plus en plus. Il l'observait beaucoup, elle le sentait. Et elle avait l'impression que toutes ses phrases avaient un double sens, c'était quelque chose de très pénible... Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui, parce qu'il l'agaçait autant qu'il l'émouvait...

- Adèle, je vous ai dit de rester concentrée ! Plus de force dans vos bras ! Voilà ! A gauche ! C'est bien !... Attention !

Dans sa volonté de bien faire, Adèle n'avait pas fait attention et venait de se faire un croche-pied toute seule. Étalée de tout son long dans l'herbe et essoufflée, elle était furieuse contre elle-même.

- Là, dans un vrai combat... Vous seriez déjà morte. Même à terre, essayez de contrer les coups ou de bouger.

- Vous allez me tuer avant même qu'on parte..., réussit à articuler Adèle.

- Mais non... Allez, venez..., dit Boromir en l'aidant à se lever.

- Je suis vraiment nulle, pas vrai ?, lui demanda Adèle, complètement découragée.

- Avec une épée, oui. Mais votre cas n'est pas complètement désespéré. Je dois avouer que si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de force, votre endurance est impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de... missions. C'est un bon point.

- C'est gentil, ça...

Il sourit, ravi de s'attirer à nouveau la sympathie de la jeune fille. C'était vrai, il était impressionné par la capacité d'Adèle à suivre le rythme de la Communauté. Et dans la Moria, elle l'avait beaucoup surpris... Il l'appréciait énormément. Il la trouvait courageuse, à sa façon, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. C'était quelque chose de bien curieux d'ailleurs... Mais la pauvre, elle était seule, elle avait du avoir si peur, elle devait être tellement perdue... Et pourtant, elle se montrait droite et loyale depuis le début de l'aventure. Pourtant, Boromir n'en démordait pas. Sa place n'était pas parmi la Communauté. Il en voulait beaucoup à Elrond d'avoir entraîné une jeune fille aussi insouciante dans cette quête vouée à un échec quasi-certain. Le Gondorien secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. S'il avait décidé d'entraîner Adèle, c'était pour en profiter pour la dissuader de continuer. Il avait attendu, pour qu'elle prenne un peu confiance, mais là, c'était lui qui perdait de vue son but. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Vous êtes fatiguée, reposons-nous un peu, dit Boromir en s'asseyant.

- Ah, j'aime beaucoup quand vous dites des choses comme ça, ça vous change, dit Adèle en se laissant tomber auprès de lui.

- Adèle, je voudrais vous parler de... Vous savez bien ce que je pense de votre venue parmi nous...

- Alors là, j'aime beaucoup moins. Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Boromir, vous savez que je peux crier très fort.

- Écoutez, je trouve vos intentions tout à fait honorables, sachez-le. Et je ne pense pas que vous manquiez de courage. Cependant, je ne peux résoudre à vous laisser... Enfin, c'est du suicide ! Vous êtes si jeune...

- Bah, à vingt-et-un ans, j'estime que je sais décider de moi-même de ma vie. J'apprécie votre... sollicitude, mais vraiment, laissez-moi faire mes choix.

- Comment voulez-vous que j'accepte sans broncher ? Vous allez affronter des dangers dont même le nom vous ferez frémir Adèle ! Tenez-vous donc tant que cela à mourir ?

Boromir avait décidé de lui faire peur, espérant qu'elle finirait par renoncer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère d'Adèle.

- Alors que ce soit bien clair, je ne resterais pas ici ! JE sais très bien ce qui m'attend, et JE décide de continuer ! JE prend mes décisions seules, d'accord ?

- Comment osez-vous montrer aussi peu de respect pour votre vie ? N'avez-vous donc pas pensé à vos parents ? Vous qui voulez tant retrouver votre famille, croyez-vous qu'elle serait heureuse de vous savoir parcourant les routes avec une communauté d'hommes et de surcroît pour le Mordor ? Je n'ose penser à la peur de votre mère, ni à la réaction de votre père. Je le répète, n'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour la vie qu'ils vous ont donnée ?

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER DE MES PARENTS !

Adèle tourna le dos à Boromir, submergée par la colère et le chagrin. Il avait raison, ses parents seraient sûrement furieux de la savoir aussi imprudente. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et de toute façon, ils l'avaient oubliée... Ils lui manquaient tellement. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, malgré tout ses efforts pour les retenir et paraître forte. Mais elle voyait le visage chaleureux de sa mère l'accueillant à bras ouverts quand elle rentrait le week-end, celui de son père quand il la questionnait sur ses amours avec un air suspicieux... C'était trop dur.

Dans un premier temps, Boromir fut très satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles sur Adèle, persuadé que désormais, elle renoncerait. Mais en entendant les sanglots étouffés de la jeune femme, il s'était senti instantanément beaucoup moins bien.

- Adèle, ça va aller ?, demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Laissez-moi. Je ne veux plus vous voir, répondit Adèle avec difficulté.

- Allons, ne le prenez pas si mal, j'ai été un peu dur mais je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, continua Boromir, gêné.

Adèle ne lui répondait plus. Elle se contentait de pleurer. D'abord parce que ses paroles l'avaient beaucoup blessée, parce que le vide de sa famille et de son monde se faisait horriblement ressentir à cet instant, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait ridicule de réagir en pleurant comme ça devant lui et lui donner ainsi raison... Boromir, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait horriblement mal.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez de pleurer... Je suis vraiment désolé... Adèle, regardez-moi...

Seulement voilà, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle prenait sur elle. Boromir avait déclenché un véritable torrent de larmes. Elle se sentait misérable, découragée, faible et immensément triste. Désormais, elle sanglotait vraiment, arrivant à peine à respirer.

- Oh non... Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire autant de peine... Je suis vraiment un idiot quand l'envie m'en prend ! Les autres vont me tuer..., dit Boromir en s'approchant. Vos parents vous manquent n'est-ce pas, tout comme votre monde... Mais quel imbécile, j'ai dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire... Si cela peut vous consoler, je me sens vraiment très mal, là.

- Laissez-moi...

- Mais non, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état... Arrêtez de pleurer... Enfin non, si cela vous fait du bien, pleurez... Enfin je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien aux femmes moi... Mais quel idiot, quel idiot !

Adèle finit quand même par sourire, attendrie par la maladresse de Boromir. Elle pense à ce qu'avait dit Pippin à propos de lui.. Ce Hobbit était finalement particulièrement perspicace.

- C'est le fait que je me traite d'idiot qui vous fait sourire ? Dites-le moi, je vous promets de continuer pour vous consoler..., dit Boromir avec un air désespéré. Je suis vraiment désolé... Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Particulièrement désarmé face à ce genre de situation, Boromir se sentait vraiment stupide et inutile. Son frère avait raison, il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les femmes. Heureusement pour lui, Adèle s'était reprise, touchée par le désarroi du Gondorien.

- Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment ridicule... Je fais une belle aventurière n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non, mais non... Vous êtes très courageuse, je vous assure. C'est moi qui ne suis pas capable de garder mes idioties dans un coin de ma tête...

- C'est juste que... Oh non, laissez tomber.

- Non, Adèle, dites-moi...

- Disons que j'ai beau essayé de m'adapter, tout est si différent ici... Je crois que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point ! Je ne me sens pas à ma place, et j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir repartir... C'est une idée qui me hante, vous voyez ? Je ne suis vraiment pas à ma place..., répéta Adèle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- Et moi qui en rajoute... Ahem... Je suis désolé, pour tout. Je vous promets d'arrêter d'essayer de vous dissuader... Si vous dites que vous n'avez pas le choix, autant essayer de vous protéger. Vous me pardonnez ?

- Oui.

Elle lui prit la main en lui souriant avec douceur. Bien que troublé et gêné, Boromir fit quelque chose qui aurait surpris toute la Communauté... Sans dire un mot, il attira Adèle et la serra contre lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ressentait le besoin de la réconforter. Adèle se laissa faire, se blottissant même encore plus contre lui, par besoin de tendresse. Elle pleura un peu, lasse, profitant du fait que pour une fois, quelqu'un était là pour la consoler comme si elle était dans son monde... Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Adèle se sente mieux.

Boromir avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Adèle, il se posait beaucoup de questions et tout ses principes semblaient s'ébranler. Il devait reconnaître que dès qu'il l'avait vue à Fondcombe, il avait été intrigué. Sa maladresse, son naturel l'avaient charmé, et il s'était mis à l'observer, et oui, peut-être un peu à l'espionner. A ce moment-là, il voulait surtout comprendre ce qu'elle faisait chez Elrond. Personne ne savait rien sur elle. Elle avait le charme de la mystérieuse étrangère... Quand il avait appris qu'elle les accompagnerait pour le Mordor, il n'avait pas compris. Il avait même été furieux. Des Hobbits et une femme, aussi jeune, incapable de se battre ? Ha ! Pourtant, dès le début, elle s'était montrée d'une compagnie très agréable. Elle était franche, téméraire et drôle. Il avait eu si peur après son malaise au col de Caradhras... Il l'avait trouvé tellement jolie et touchante, lorsque grelottant de froid, elle était venue se blottir contre lui quand elle avait appris qu'ils passeraient par la Moria... Boromir sourit en repensant à leur dispute. Il avait été horriblement vexé. Pourtant, curieusement, après cette altercation, il avait eu encore plus envie de la connaître. Il avait presque aimé qu'elle lui tienne tête... Et que dire de la Moria ? Elle avait été si courageuse, si loyale, si sincère... Il avait été impressionné et il avait ressenti un immense désir de la consoler à la mort de Gandalf. Mais il n'avait pas osé. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point Adèle appréciait Aragorn, et ces deux-là semblaient particulièrement proches. Il fallait même croire qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui... Après tout, dans la Moria, c'était auprès d'Aragorn qu'elle s'était réfugiée. Une curieuse jalousie lui avait mordu le cœur. Il n'était pas jaloux du Rôdeur, mais de l'habilité avec laquelle celui-ci comprenait la jeune fille et agissait avec elle. De son côté, il se comportait comme un imbécile, et il venait encore de le prouver en réussissant à la faire fondre en larmes... Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle était si pure, si joyeuse, si gentille... Elle ne méritait pas de vivre toutes les épreuves qu'ils allaient affronter. Elle en avait vu déjà bien assez.

Oui, Adèle le troublait beaucoup. En fait, depuis un certain temps, il en était même venu à des réflexions qui auraient surpris son entourage, surtout son frère. Boromir n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de se marier. Il ne voulait ni d'une femme, ni d'une vie de famille et des responsabilités que cela entraînait... Il n'avait en tête que les hauts faits d'armes. Il ne désirait que le gloire et les honneurs de sa Cité. Mais Adèle le faisait penser différemment... Oui, cette jeune femme, débarrassée cette fausse timidité qu'il détestait chez les femmes de la cour que son père avait pu lui présenter, l'attendrissait. Cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder sans baisser les yeux, de le fixer même, de lui tenir tête, de s'approcher avec tant de spontanéité... Il en était venu à se dire qu'avec une femme comme Adèle, le mariage pourrait ne pas être si ennuyeux. Il pourrait même être heureux... Évidemment, un mariage avec Adèle serait loin de la routine qu'il craignait tant. Voilà ce qui agitait tant les pensées du capitaine du Gondor. Voilà ce qui le troublait. En se rendant à Fondcombe, jamais il n'aurait pensé que se seraient ses certitudes sur les femmes et le mariage qui seraient remises en cause. Et en regardant cette jeune femme blottie contre lui, il était de plus en troublé sur la nature de ses sentiments...

Lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès des autres, tous leur posèrent mille questions, trouvant qu'Adèle avait l'air triste et fatigué et Boromir trop soucieux. Encore perturbée par les émotions, mais également par ce qui s'était passé avec Boromir, elle partit vite se coucher.

- Boromir, vous êtes sûr que tout s'est bien passé ?, demanda Aragorn, inquiet.

- Oui, je crois que nous nous comprenons enfin.

- Et comment se débrouille-t-elle ?

- Comment cela ?

- Progresse-t-elle ?

- Ah... Oh, elle saura un peu mieux se défendre quand nous repartirons, c'est certain. Mais il nous faudra faire très attention à elle, dit pensivement Boromir.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très heureux pour la Communauté. Si tous furent surpris par le rapprochement évident entre Adèle et Boromir, qui ne se quittaient plus et se lançaient tout le temps des regards complices, la nouvelle amitié de Legolas et Gimli en sidéra plus d'un. L'Elfe et le Nain partaient souvent tous les deux explorer la Lorien. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! De son côté, Adèle faisait quelques progrès : elle était beaucoup moins maladroite avec une arme et avait des réflexes un peu plus vifs, même si c'était loin de suffir pour lutter contre ce qui les attendait. Cependant, cela suffit à lui redonner un peu plus confiance en la suite des événements. Elle appréciait surtout ces moments avec Boromir, qui montrait une facette bien plus drôle et attentionnée que ce qu'elle connaissait de lui.

- Alors Boromir, que dites-vous de cela ?

- J'en dis que vous êtes aussi tricheuse que les Hobbits ! M'attendrir en me faisant croire que vous vous étiez fouler la cheville !

- Vous auriez vu votre tête quand je vous ai bondit dessus !, répondit Adèle, hilare.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez à me faire tomber à la renverse !

- Quand comprendrez-vous que je sais être particulièrement surprenante ?

Ils riaient tous les deux en marchant vers leur campement, profitant de ces derniers instants d'insouciance. Dès le lendemain, ils quitteraient la paix de la Lorien pour affronter à nouveau la menace du Mordor. Adèle avait peur. Pour elle, mais surtout pour Boromir. Maintenant qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien, elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à sa mort. Elle ne la supporterait pas. Il en était de même pour le Gondorien : il était hors de question qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à la jeune femme. Mais quelque chose d'autre le tracassait.

- Dites-moi Adèle... Peut-être ne désirez vous pas en parler mais... Et si vous ne pouviez pas rentrer chez vous ? Comprenez-moi bien, je souhaite de tout cœur que vous puissiez repartir dans votre... monde. Bon sang, je n'arrive vraiment pas à ma faire à l'idée que vous veniez de tellement loin... Bref, comment feriez-vous ? Je veux dire, si Sauron est vaincu...

- Je n'en sais rien du tout... J'imagine qu'Elrond m'autoriserait à vivre à Fondcombe, mais je crois que je ne supporterais pas de vivre au milieu des Elfes pour le reste de ma vie. Si Aragorn revendique le trône du Gondor, il gardera sûrement un œil sur moi... Mais j'espère vraiment que tout cela n'arrivera pas. Je suis tellement en décalage avec votre monde, je ne trouverais pas ma place.

- Mais si, charmante comme vous êtes... Vous finiriez par trouver un mari qui prendrait soin de vous...

- Un mari ?, s'exclama Adèle en éclatant de rire.

- Et bien quoi ? En quoi est-ce tellement drôle ? Vous ne désirez pas vous marier ?, demanda Boromir avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- De un, mon cher Boromir, vous conviendrez que je ne suis sûrement pas bonne à marier, selon les critères de la Terre du Milieu... Je ne crois pas qu'un seul homme de votre monde me supporterait en tant qu'épouse. Ensuite, je ne suis absolument pas prête pour le mariage, dans ce monde comme dans le mien. Je suis vraiment trop indépendante, et puis on ne se marie pas aussi jeune, en général, par chez moi.

- Donc... Vous n'avez pas de fiancé dans votre monde ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Vous avez décidé de me faire mourir de rire ? Non, non et non ! De toute façon, mon père fait fuir tous mes prétendants...

- Comment cela ?

- Je suis fille unique, et il a une légère tendance à vouloir rester l'homme de ma vie.

- Ah...

- Vous devez vous dire que mon monde est drôlement spécial non ?

Boromir sourit. Sans aucun doute, ce monde devait être aussi spécial qu'elle.

- Adèle...

- Oui ?

_- _Je voulais vous dire... Je sais que vous avez peur de ne jamais revoir votre famille et votre monde... Mais je veux que vous sachiez, que si par malheur vous ne pouviez pas repartir, je prendrais soin de vous. Je veux dire... Peu importe les choix que vous ferez dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte que vous pussiez être aussi heureuse que possible, que vous trouviez une place.

- Boromir, c'est tellement gentil, je suis vraiment touchée... Merci, je ne l'oublierais pas.

- Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air d'accord ? Quoiqu'il se passe, je vous aiderais, ajouta Boromir en prenant les mains de la jeune fille.

- Quoiqu'il se passe... répéta Adèle tristement, dans un sursaut d'inquiétude.

Doucement, chacun troublé par les paroles de l'autre, ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons pour une dernière soirée de tranquillité et d'insouciance. La Lorien avait apaisé les tensions et resserrer les liens de la Communauté. Mais adèle savait que tous seraient très vite à nouveau mis à l'épreuve...

* * *

_J'en connais qui vont lancer des tomates à Boromir pour sa maladresse et à Adèle parce qu'elle comprend rien XDD_

_Voilà, vous savez ce qu'il en est des sentiments de notre ami Boromir ! J'espère que c'est crédible, enfin moi je trouve, vu l'image qu'on nous en donne. Par contre, ne m'en voulez pas si ses sentiments ne sont pas très très clairs : mais franchement, vous le voyez en grand romantique vous ?_

_En tout cas, personnellement, j'aime beaucoup leur relation... Mais bon, c'est normal, c'est moi qui choisis ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre... Je vous dis à la prochaine... Gardez la pêche !  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre... Bienvenue aux lecteurs qui nous rejoignent et les anciens, ben... restez ! =) Merci aux reviewers, de plus en plus nombreux, qui me poussent à m'améliorer avec leurs compliments, leurs avis, leurs critiques, leurs conseils... Continuez ! :D  
_

_Pour nos "anonymes", qui se manifestent de plus en plus... ( pas si anonymes que ça... mais bon, plus anonymes que les autres reviewers, BREF, Aliete, tais-toi...)_

_**Isabelle** Pouh c'est dur de répondre à une review pareille... Je sais pas vraiment quoi répondre... Bon, déjà, merci, merci beaucoup, votre review m'a beaucoup touchée et vos remarques ( particulièrement bien argumentées ! ) m'ont fait un bien fou ! En ce qui concerne votre remarque sur Denethor et l'influence sur ses fils, vous avez raison : j'ai modifié ce chapitre afin d'y ajouter ce point, mais j'y fais déjà également d'autres allusions plus loin dans la fiction ( mais ça, vous pouviez pas le savoir ! ) J'ai l'habitude de lire ce type d'histoires, j'aime beaucoup, elles ont un côté rafraîchissant je trouve, et sachez qu'il y en a d'excellentes sur ce site, avec lesquelles j'ai passé de très bons moments. Du coup, j'avais envie de m'y essayer aussi, de faire les choses à ma manière : voilà le pourquoi du comment... Ce qui me plaît aussi, c'est que ce sont les reviews des autres lecteurs qui vous ont décidée à me lire : alors voilà, j'applaudis mes supers reviewers, encore une fois, qui sont vraiment gé-niaux. Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir répondre aussi longuement que je le voudrais à vos remarques... Je vais m'efforcer de suivre vos conseils, aussi. Encore merci Isabelle et à bientôt j'espère !_

**_Peach _**_Et bien entamons une relation junkie/dealeuse dès à présent, d'accord ? :D Et oui, Boromir sait être adorable, malgré lui, certes, mais il en est capable. Mais je pense que ton " Comprendre les femmes en dix leçons " lui serait bien utile. Alors, en ce qui concerne ton " riquiqui minuscule bémol", t'inquiètes pas, ' I agree with you ', j'adore Frodon et Sam, je vais pas les expédier pour le Mordor tels des colis express : ils sont à nouveau présents dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te conviendra ! En revanche, Frodon est relativement très très discret... Mais c'est le cas dans l'histoire, car il est obnubilé par l'Anneau, ses choix, etc... / Mais je t'en prie, continue à m'écrire des pavés, j'adooore les pavés, je m'extaaaase devant les pavés ! Sérieusement, si il y a bien une chose que j'aime, c'est discuter avec mes lecteurs, même ( et surtout ) quand notre avis diffère. J'aime bien, au moins je sais que si je m'égare, il y a du monde pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Et puis, tes reviews, elles sont super, elles me font rire. Bonne lecture !_

_**Piou** Merci ! Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, vous finirez par savoir les raisons de la venue d'Adèle en Terre du Milieu. Plus que quelques chapitres à attendre, vraiment très peu... D'ailleurs, chers lecteurs, vous pouvez essayer de deviner. Je vais laisser des petits indices :) Bisous et à la prochaine Piou !_

_**Cathou** ça fait plaisir que tu aies autant apprécié ce chapitre... Et oui, Adèle ne voit rien venir du tout, elle est aussi douée que Boromir pas vrai ? Mais bon après tout, comment veux-tu qu'elle imagine que LE Boromir s'intéresse à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait ? Va-t-elle réussir à lui sauver la vie ? Elle va toute faire pour, ça c'est certain... La suite ? Mais la voilà ! A la prochaine, et merci de continuer à me commenter =)  
_

_Donc, je vais arrêter de blablater et je vous laisse lire tranquillement..._

**Chapitre 14, Retour à la réalité**

- Allez Gimli, faites pas cette tête... Vous me faites de la peine, vraiment.

- Adèle a raison, vous allez rendre ce départ encore plus morose qu'il ne l'est déjà..., dit Merry au Nain avec gentillesse.

- Mais seul ce pays sait refléter avec justesse la beauté de la Dame, et je crois que je ne le reverrais jamais.

- Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne voudriez plus repartir, pas vrai ? Mais vous savez, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que notre route croisera celle de Galadriel. Elle veille sur les voyageurs qui ont passé ses frontières, même de loin, ajouta Adèle.

- Moi aussi je suis triste de partir... Quitter toute cette beauté... J'imagine qu'on va encore tomber sur des bizarreries et des choses pas naturelles en partant d'ici, soupira Sam.

- Voyez le bon côté des choses, Sam, vous aurez bien des histoires à raconter à votre Ancien !, répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

- Sûrement... Enfin, faudrait encore qu'il me croit !

- Il vous verra tellement changé qu'il sera bien obligé de vous croire.

- Si je rentre vivant...

- Mais c'est fini oui ? Vous êtes tous déprimants ! Allez, hauts les cœurs, on arrête de désespérer !

Devant le regard vide de ses compagnons, Adèle abdiqua. Elle aussi, elle était très triste à l'idée de partir. Bien sûr, elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec l'atmosphère très... elfique de la Lorien. Mais les liens entre les membres de la Communauté s'étaient vraiment resserrés depuis qu'ils étaient ici, et tout avait semblé moins dramatique à la jeune femme. Elle avait pu réfléchir avec calme à ce qu'elle devait faire, à cette idée fixe de sauver Boromir. Et puis oui, surtout, elle était devenue très complice avec le Gondorien. Elle espérait que la reprise de leur quête ne briserait pas cette toute nouvelle amitié, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Adèle chercha Frodon des yeux. Le jeune Hobbit, bien que lui aussi appréciait la tranquillité de leur court séjour en Lorien, s'était montré relativement distant ces derniers temps. L'Anneau et ce qu'il représentait le perturbait de plus en plus...

- Frodon... Vous allez bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu inquiet.

- Vous savez bien que vous ne pouvez pas me mentir... Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous nous ressemblons bien trop.

- Vous avez raison. J'ai le cœur lourd à l'idée d'affronter ce qui m'attend et d'un autre côté, je désire tant me débarrasser de ce fardeau !, dit tristement Frodon.

Adèle lui sourit et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. En fait, elle savait beaucoup de choses, même trop de choses à son goût...

- Frodon ! Adèle ! Nous partons !, leur cria Legolas.

Les deux amis se sourirent avant de suivre le reste du groupe. Ils continueraient une partie de leur voyage en barques, cadeaux du Seigneur et de la Dame de la Lorien. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, Legolas vint vers Adèle avec un air malicieux.

- Legolas, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide ?

- J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter...

- Ah ?

Legolas fit signe à un autre Elfe, blond lui aussi, à l'air plutôt froid. " Mais pourquoi il veut me présenter un Elfe, celui-là ? Surtout qu'il a l'air particulièrement heureux de vivre... Tout ce que j'aime."

- Adèle, je vous présente Amandil...

- AMANDIL ? Mais c'est génial !, s'écria la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

Tandis que Legolas souriait avec un air entendu, Amandil regardait Adèle avec curiosité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il ne la connaissait pas, et en plus c'était une humaine...

- Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer !

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?, demanda l'Elfe, impassible.

- Ben... Adèle ! Mais Legolas, vous auriez pu lui dire que... Roh ! Disons qu'Iseldia m'a parlé de vous. Même beaucoup..., répondit Adèle avec un air faussement mystérieux.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Amandil se fit plus chaleureux. Il sourit à la jeune humaine et s'inclina légèrement, touché par le souvenir de sa belle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années mortelles.

- Alors vous avez bien plus de chance que moi... Cela fait trop longtemps que je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois...

- Oh mais en tout cas, elle pense à vous, et pas qu'un peu ! Ben dis-donc... Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de savoir enfin à quoi vous ressemblez !

- Oh... Ravi d'avoir pu satisfaire votre curiosité. Vous pourrez donc me confirmer les dires du Prince Legolas... Elle va bien ?, demanda-t-il avec hésitation, déconcerté par la franchise d'Adèle.

- Oui oui, elle va très bien. Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais je pense qu'elle s'en est remise. Non non, faites pas cette tête, je plaisante ! Elle va parfaitement bien, et elle attend vos retrouvailles avec impatience.

Amandil sembla surpris par cette dernière phrase, mais il ne releva pas, se contentant de regarder Legolas avec insistance. L'Elfe sylvain lui dit quelque chose en elfique, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Adèle. Pourtant, elle ne put en savoir plus.

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, Demoiselle Adèle, car vous m'avez apporté des nouvelles d'une personne chère à mon cœur. Puissiez-vous sortir sauve de l'aventure dans laquelle vous êtes entraînée !

- Je ferais attention. Bonne chance à vous aussi Amandil..., répondit Adèle en s'inclinant.

Elle laissa les deux Elfes en pensant que même si c'était vraiment très étrange, c'était extrêmement agréable et toujours aussi dépaysant d'entendre toutes ces personnes autour d'elle parler avec autant d'éloquence et de respect. Décidément, elle vivait vraiment une aventure extraordinaire... Mais quel était le problème avec Iseldia ?

- Adèle, tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air triste...

- Rien Boromir, je me faisais juste du souci pour mon amie de Fondcombe...

- L'Elfe la plus agréable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais gardez-cela pour vous, je ne voudrais pas que Legolas soit jaloux...

Elle sourit. Boromir faisait tout pour remonter le moral d'Adèle quand elle doutait : il la surveillait et dès qu'il la trouvait un peu trop triste à son goût, il accourait. Adèle trouvait qu'il faisait vraiment un formidable ami...

L'heure du départ avait sonné, Galadriel et Celeborn étaient venus leur dire adieu et leur souhaiter bonne chance, car oui, ils allaient en avoir besoin. La Dame dit à chacun quelques mots : quand vint le tour d'Adèle, celle-ci fut encore une fois très impressionnée...

- Soyez prudente, jeune Adèle, car votre route est dangereuse. Cependant, vos compagnons veilleront sur vous avec attention, je le sais, dit doucement la belle Dame en jetant un regard à Boromir, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux. De plus, les Valars veillent sur vous...

" Drôle de façon de veiller sur les gens..." Elle croisa alors le regard de Galadriel, mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé. Et oui, l'Elfe avait bien compris ce qu'elle pensait. Oups.

- Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me soucier de vous, à mon tour. Que cette arme légère vous permette de vous défendre contre ceux qui vous voudraient du mal. Ne perdez pas espoir, car vous êtes bien plus importante que vous ne le croyez en ce monde... _Prenez-garde, ne vous laissez pas corrompre..._

- Oui... Je... Merci, pour tout...

_Ne laissez pas le Mal vous envahir..._, résonna encore la voix énigmatique de Galadriel dans la tête de la jeune fille. Mais que voulait-elle dire ?

Après des ultimes adieux, ils se mirent en route. Adèle ne sentait pas très à l'aise sur cette barque, et s'agrippait aux rebords en fixant avec appréhension les eaux de l'Anduin. Elle voyageait avec Gimli, qui s'extasiait toujours sur les cheveux que la Dame lui avait donnés, et Legolas.

- Dites, Legolas... C'est sûrement indiscret, mais à propos d'Iseldia et d'Amandil...

- C'est indiscret, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien que vous nous n'ayez besoin de savoir pour l'instant, répondit l'Elfe gentiment, mais fermement.

" Mais ils me fatiguent tous, ils me fatiguent... Pas le doit de savoir ce qui m'a fait débarquer ici pour l'instant, pas le droit de poser des questions sur mon amie... Et puis Galadriel qui me donne des conseils mystiques, pour changer. Et les Valars, n'en parlons pas... "

- Pfff...

Tous ces mystères... Adèle n'aimait pas ignorer les choses, surtout si elles la concernaient. Pourtant, il semblait que dans ce monde, on adorait les non-dits. Elle n'y était pas habituée. Bien sûr elle se doutait que les Valars n'avaient pas de statut Facebook, mais quand même... Étaient-ils obligés de la laisser comme ça ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne suivit pas conversation de l'Elfe et du Nain sur la Dame et ses cadeaux. Elle avait reçu pour sa part, comme les Hobbits, une épée. Quand on y pensait sans recul, la chose pouvait prêter à rire. Mais à la regarder, on aurait pu croire que cette épée était faite pour elle : d'excellente qualité mais particulièrement légère et facile à manier. Oui, comme l'avait dit Adèle, la belle Elfe savait veiller sur ses protégés.

Ils finirent arrêter leur descente du fleuve pour la nuit, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam, qui détestait l'eau, "les Hobbits n'étant pas faits pour patauger comme les canards". Adèle, toujours aussi soucieuse, ne décrochait désormais plus un mot, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour inquiéter ses compagnons. Discrets et compréhensifs, il ne la questionnèrent pas, même si Boromir se promit de le faire plus tard dans la soirée. Ils discutèrent longuement, et les Semi-Hommes les régalèrent avec quelques anecdotes typiquement hobbites, qu'elle n'écoutait cependant que d'une oreille.

- Si vous voulez dormir, je peux prendre le premier tour de garde. Je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Mais non Adèle vous devriez vous reposer... Vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié autant que Sam notre périple sur le fleuve !, répondit Aragorn, prévenant.

- Je vous répète que c'est dans la nature des Hobbits de détester l'eau !

- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir, je vous dis. Et d'ailleurs, je vous ferais remarquer que vous ne me laissez jamais monter la garde...

Tous eurent un air gêné qui démontra à Adèle qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille. Alors, comme ça, on ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Courageux, Legolas répondit pour ses compagnons.

- Nous n'arriverions pas à dormir en vous sachant seule éveillée en pleine nuit...

- Mais vous êtes juste à côté, à quelques mètres !, s'exclama Adèle avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans la voix.

- Oui mais quand même... On ne sait jamais... C'est pour le principe... Nous ne trouvons pas très correcte l'idée qu'une jeune femme monte la garde alors que nous sommes tous en train de dormir, voyez-vous ?, compléta Gimli.

- Ce ne serait vraiment pas correct..., insista Frodon à son tour.

- Bon, alors, franchement, vous êtes tous charmants mais là, je me sens vraiment comme un fardeau et...

- Et bien nous veillerons tous les deux, cela arrangera tout le monde, proposa Boromir avec empressement.

- Et d'ici quelques heures je prendrais le relais, dit Legolas.

Adèle soupira. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Boromir, mais elle avait envie de rester seule car elle se sentait d'humeur mélancolique. Mais elle n'avait pas plus envie d'aller se coucher, alors... Toutes ces questions sans réponse la tracassaient, elle était inquiète : elle avait eu le temps de ressasser beaucoup de choses sur la barque, d'émettre des hypothèses, et tout ça lui donnait le vertige.

- C'est un peu dur, n'est-ce pas, de quitter le monde enchanteur de la Lorien pour retrouver tout nos problèmes..., lui dit doucement Boromir, les autres endormis.

- Oui...

- Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse. Ce matin, vous tentiez de remonter le moral de tout le monde, même de ce pauvre Frodon et maintenant...

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Et bien, cela nous aide beaucoup, répondit-il sur un ton particulièrement ironique.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Surpris, il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer les alentours. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton de la jeune femme, mais à la voir aussi soucieuse, il avait décidé de ne pas insister. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence gêné.

- Boromir ?

- Oui ?, répondit le Gondorien avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Pardon. Je suis juste lasse de tous mes problèmes et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas ce soir.

- Alors, n'en parlons pas. Vous êtes une jeune femme assez intéressante pour que nous puissions parler d'autres sujets... Alors, de quoi voulez-vous discuter, jeune impertinente ?

- C'est drôle, tout le monde m'appelle "jeune" ici.

- Mais vous êtes jeune ! Ne me dites pas que dans votre monde, vous êtes une vieillarde à 21 ans !

- Non, mais en tout cas, je suis considérée comme adulte et indépendante. Au risque de vous choquer, sachez que dans mon monde, j'habite seule.

- Seule ? Toute seule ?, s'étrangla Boromir.

- Toute seule. Mais dites-moi Boromir, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Oh... A peine vingt ans de plus que vous.

- Mon Dieu... Bon, vous me direz, c'est pas aussi terrible qu'Aragorn.

- Comment cela ?

- 87. Sacrés Dunedains...

Ils éclatèrent de rire, au risque de réveiller les autres. Finalement, Adèle ne regrettait pas la présence de Boromir : plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus elle augmentait ses chances de réussir à le sauver.

- Il faudrait que nous soyons un peu plus discrets, sinon, on ne me laissera plus monter la garde, avec ou sans vous, chuchota Adèle à son oreille.

Boromir s'éclaircit la gorge, troublé par la proximité et le souffle de la jeune femme. Ce qui le perturbait le plus chez elle, c'était cette franchise, cette absence incroyable de timidité. Se rendait-elle seulement compte qu'elle était aussi atypique ? Il adorait cette particularité : elle était si drôle, tellement peu calculatrice... et surtout, tellement peu ennuyante. Avec elle, rien n'était jamais acquis, l'amitié comme le respect.

- Vous savez Adèle, jamais je n'aurais cru autant vous apprécier à notre départ de Fondcombe...

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Mon talent inné pour le combat vous aurait-il dissuadé de me contester ?

- Justement, répondit Boromir en riant. Vous voyez, c'est ça, votre façon d'être avec moi. C'est drôle, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir parler avec une femme et me croire en train de discuter avec un de mes plus proches amis... C'est peut-être stupide, , mais j'ai l'impression que vous me connaissez aussi bien que mes hommes de Minas Tirith. Vous semblez me comprendre, je le vois à la façon dont vous me regardez, parfois.

- Je... Oui, peut-être..., répondit Adèle gênée à l'idée qu'il devine pourquoi elle le connaissait si bien.

Boromir, se méprenant sur la gêne, se mit à rougir, de peur d'être allé trop loin et de s'être ridiculisé. Mais très vite, Adèle se mit à lui parler un peu de son monde, de sa vie là-bas, et le Gondorien se rassura, au point de prendre encore quelques risques.

- Mais si... Je veux dire quand vous retournerez chez vous, n'avez-vous pas peur que ce monde vous manque ? Vous vivez beaucoup de choses avec nous, et je crois que nous avons encore beaucoup d'aventures à vivre et...

- Non, même si je m'attache énormément à vous tous... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais renoncer à mon monde. C'est chez moi, vous comprenez ?

Boromir allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand le souvenir de sa mère lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. Il revit son visage, son sourire... Mais ce sourire était si triste, et son visage comme à demi éteint. Elle avait dépérit doucement loin de la mer et des siens. Une sournoise mélancolie avait empli son cœur, l'empêchant d'affronter les difficultés de la vie, la condamnant à s'étioler tout doucement, à ne plus lutter. Et alors qu'il regardait Adèle, qui avait le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu, il pensa à quel point elle devait être belle et heureuse dans son monde, parmi les siens.

- Oui je comprends et je ferais tout pour que vous puissiez repartir dans votre monde, affirma Boromir en cachant au mieux ses doutes.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, mais Boromir n'était plus aussi joyeux. Adèle crut que c'était la pensée de l'Anneau qui le tourmentait et se promit de le surveiller d'encore plus près. Au leur grand soulagement, Legolas vint les relayer, mais aucun des deux ne put trouver le sommeil, agités chacun par leurs pensées et leurs craintes.

Les jours suivants, l'ambiance se fit morose au sein de la Communauté. Tous se savaient traqués, et l'angoisse augmentait dans le cœur de chacun. Adèle savait la tentation de l'Anneau sur Boromir de plus en plus pesante et elle le trouvait particulièrement pâle depuis leur veillée. Elle avait entendu Aragorn et lui se disputer à propos d'un possible détour par Minas Tirith, puis il avait agrippé le Rôdeur en l'accusant de ne pas avoir confiance en son peuple, d'avoir honte et peur de ce qu'il était. Aragorn s'était fâché : " Je ne conduirais pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieues de votre cité !". Elle avait hésité à aller voir Boromir, mais elle avait eu peur de le braquer. Frodon, quant à lui, se faisait de plus en plus solitaire et inquiet, et même Sam se sentait inutile auprès de son Maître. Par respect et par pudeur, Adèle n'insista pas auprès du Hobbit et elle se contenta de lui sourire avec douceur à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Oui, les tensions et les doutes réapparaissaient...

Les craintes de tous furent cependant mises de côté quand ils atteignirent l'Argonath. Adèle fut époustouflée par la grandeur et la splendeur de ces majestueuses statues, qui semblaient irréels tellement elles lui donnaient le vertige. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil aux visages d'Aragorn et Boromir, émerveillés, pour qui elles avaient une valeur toute particulière de par leur histoire et leurs origines.

Arrivés tous près des chutes du Rauros, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Adèle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse troubler. Peu importe ce que lui diraient les voix, elle empêcherait le Gondorien de courir à sa perte. Il était hors de question qu'elle attende avec résignation la mort d'un de ses compagnons : humainement, elle en était incapable. Pourtant, elle sut se convaincre que la confrontation avec Frodon était nécessaire... C'était ce qui le déterminerait à partir sans la Communauté... Si elle changeait tout, l'Anneau ne serait pas détruit, peut-être que Sauron gagnerait... Oui, il fallait attendre, et quelque chose la poussait à y croire. Les Valars n'étaient jamais loin.

Ils firent un feu et commencèrent à s'installer. Tout en participant, elle surveilla Frodon, qui finit par partir s'isoler sans que personne d'autre ne le remarque à par elle et Boromir. La jeune femme fit un douloureux et énorme effort sur elle-même pour ne rien dire. Très discrètement, alors que tous s'affairaient et se questionnaient à propos du chemin, elle suivit les deux hommes.

Elle assista au conflit, à la peur croissante du Hobbit, à la violence de Boromir. Des sanglots plein la gorge, elle vit devant elle le début de la dissolution de leur Communauté. Elle luttait pour ne pas se jeter entre les deux, mais encore une fois, elle ne doutait pas. Elle savait, du plus profond d'elle même, que cette séparation sauverait la Terre du Milieu et le reste de ses amis.

- Pauvre fou ! L'Anneau n'est à vous que par un malheureux hasard ! Il devrait être à moi ! Donnez-le moi ! DONNEZ-LE MOI !

Alors Frodon, pour se dégager de Boromir, qui l'avait plaqué à terre, mis l'Anneau et disparut, augmentant encore la rage de l'Homme.

- Je vois clair en vous... VOUS VOULEZ DONNER L'ANNEAU A SAURON ! VOUS ALLEZ NOUS TRAHIR ! Vous courrez à votre perte... A NOTRE PERTE A TOUS ! SOYEZ MAUDIT ! SOYEZ MAUDITS, VOUS ET TOUS LES SEMI-HOMMES !

Dans sa rage, il trébucha et tomba face contre terre. La chute lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Boromir se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il avait fait, de son erreur. Il était désespéré et faisait peine à voir.

- PARDON ! FRODON ! PARDONNEZ-MOI ! REVENEZ !

Adèle accourut, dans son désir de sauver Boromir en changeant le cours des choses, mais aussi dans celui de le réconforter, de le calmer. Elle se jeta auprès de son ami.

- Adèle... Laissez-moi, j'ai... J'ai voulu prendre l'Anneau...

- Je sais, je sais... Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est l'Anneau qui vous y a poussé... Je ne vous en veux pas...

_Vous n'avez pas le droit... N'empêchez rien..._

Elle fit preuve d'une force extraordinaire et repoussa les voix. Boromir paniquait, envahi par une violente culpabilité, il était tellement confus dans ses propos qu'Adèle n'en comprit que la moitié. Tant pis, elle était là. Elle l'empêcherait d'essayer vainement de sauver les Hobbits. Elle avait réussi.

- J'ai failli... L'Ombre... Nous tomberons... Qu'ais-je fait ! Je suis faible ! Laissez-moi, je ne vous mérite pas ! Je vous ai trahi ! Vous, tous les autres !

- Boromir, calmez-vous, je vous en prie... Je ne vous en veux pas, je vous le jure, répétait Adèle en forçant Boromir à la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais il la repoussait, furieux. Il ne cessait d' hurler contre lui-même malgré les pleurs et les injonctions d'Adèle. Soudain, on entendit des cris. Les Uruk-Hai.

- Frodon... Ils vont le tuer ! Et ils vont prendre l'Anneau !... Et nous serons perdus !... FRODON ! Il faut le sauver !

- NON ! Boromir, non ! Écoutez-moi ! Frodon s'en sortira !

- Mais que dites-vous ! J'ai juré de le protéger, je... Je dois me racheter !, vociféra Boromir.

- Attendez Aragorn et les autres ! Seul c'est de la folie !, criait Adèle en le retenant par le bras.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

_Vous n'avez pas le droit... PAS LE DROIT !_

- NON !

Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces en le suppliant de l'écouter, mais Boromir la repoussa avec force.

- Cachez-vous !

" Non... Pas ça... Pitié..." Adèle sanglotait. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et les voix s'acharnaient. Mais le visage de Boromir lui revint en mémoire et elle se releva, prise à son tour d'une rage soudaine. Toujours sanglotant et à moitié inconsciente de la réalité, elle courut après le Gondorien. Elle entendit le cor. Elle le retrouva en train de se battre contre les Orcs qui voulaient enlever Merry et Pippin. Il combattait courageusement. Il était magnifique, tuant tous les ennemis qui osaient s'approcher, à la manière des grands héros des légendes.

_Pas le droit..._ Elle vacilla encore.

- FUYEZ ! FUYEZ !, criait-il aux Hobbits.

Elle vit Lurtz, menaçant. Elle ne réfléchit pas, n'entendit même plus les voix qui lui fracassaient le crâne.

- BOROMIR ! L'ARCHER !

Elle se jeta vers lui, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard. De plus, le cri d'Adèle avait déconcentré le guerrier. Une première flèche l'atteint tout près du cœur. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais elle se sentit comme amorphe, bloquée : tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Boromir fut surpris, déconcerté par cette mort qui venait le prendre. Pourtant, dans un incroyable sursaut d'honneur et de courage, il s'élança vers Adèle pour la repousser vers les Hobbits et reprit le combat pour les protéger. Ses coups étaient toujours aussi précis et mortels. La volonté et le courage dont il faisait preuve le transfigurait. Lurtz, furieux, tira une deuxième flèche qui l'atteint encore une fois. Adèle assistait impuissante à ce qu'elle avait tant voulu éviter. Boromir se retourna vers ses amis, et les regarda, perdu. Elle le regarda avec tristesse, mais également avec une amitié et une tendresse sans faille. Il la fixa intensément, bien que cela lui soit douloureux et, animé par le désir de sauver ses proches et de se racheter, il se releva encore. Il se battit sans faillir, impressionnant même ses ennemis qui ne comprenaient ni comment ni pourquoi il survivait et continuait à s'opposer. Alors, une troisième flèche de l'Uruk-Hai l'arrêta et il tomba à genoux, vaincu.

Aveuglée par la douleur, elle ne pensa même pas à fuir. Elle courut s'agenouiller auprès de lui, le soutenant de toutes ses forces.

- Adèle... Adèle... Fuyez... Pas vous..., haletait-il.

- Oh non... Pardon Boromir, pardon...

Le Gondorien la regardait sans comprendre et s'obstinait à lui dire de fuir.

- Partez...

Merry et Pippin furent emmenés par des Orques.

- Les Hobbits... Oh... Tout est ma faute..., pleurait Boromir.

- Ils les veulent vivants, nous les sauverons. Tenez-bon, je suis là. Aragorn va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, tout ira bien, espérait encore Adèle.

_Rien ne changera... Rien ne doit changer..._

Il respirait difficilement. Ses yeux la suppliaient de fuir, mais la jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas la peine, que Lurtz n'arriverait pas achever Boromir, qu'Aragorn arriverait... Elle restait là, caressant le visage de Boromir, cherchant à l'apaiser.._._

- Tout est fini, laissez-moi... Pardon Adèle, oh pardon... J'ai failli... Pas vous... J'avais juré de prendre soin de vous...

- Tout va bien... Vous êtes un héros. Vous avez combattu avec courage... Boromir, vous étiez si beau... Vous êtes si beau... Comme les héros d'autrefois, vous savez comme ceux que vous admiriez sur les murs de Fondcombe...

Adèle colla son visage contre celui du beau Capitaine du Gondor, continuant à le rassurer. Boromir, sentant leur fin approcher, résigné à mourir, voulut lui dire à quel point elle l'avait troublé, combien elle était importante à ses yeux et combien... Oui, combien il l'aimait. Mais la chagrin et le douleur l'empêchait de parler, et il avait peur de bouleverser encore plus la jeune femme, déjà effondrée. Pourtant, la douceur et la tendresse d'Adèle eurent raison de ses dernières réserves et tendrement, il l'embrassa. Adèle ne le repoussa pas, comprenant à peine ce que cela signifiait sur l'instant pour le Gondorien. Le baiser fut doux, triste et de courte durée. Un baiser d'adieux.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques dizaine de secondes. Lurtz hurla à sa troupe de continuer, qu'il avait quelque chose à finir. Adèle s'en fichait.

- Et n'oubliez pas la fille ! Le Maître la veut ! Arrachez-la des bras de ce chien !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre que des bras puissants la soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent. Le regard de Boromir à ce moment-là fut terrible à voir, un regard qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Boromir allait mourir. C'était de sa faute. Elle ne le verrait plus.

- BOROMIR !

Secouée dans tous les sens par l'Uruk-Hai qui la portait, elle regardait avec désespoir la silhouette de son ami, attendant la mort avec courage et résignation.

* * *

_... Je sais._

_Je ne tiens pas à ma lancer dans de longues explications qui gâcheraient l'émotion de cette fin de chapitre, pour moi. Sachez juste que je pense que la mort de Boromir fait selon moi partie intégrante de ce personnage : on peut en vouloir à Tolkien de l'avoir tué, pourtant c'est une mort nécessaire et magnifique, héroïque. Je ne voulais pas me donner le droit de rayer une des morts les plus belles de toute la littérature. Je m'expliquerais plus amplement au chapitre suivant dans mes notes de début de chapitre._

_Je suis désolée pour ceux, enfin surtout celles, qui espéraient que Adèle réussirait. Je pense tout particulièrement à la pauvre Lady-Lyna, qui est sûrement en train de vider un paquet de mouchoirs. Sachez cependant que malgré sa mort, il aura encore une belle place dans la suite de la n'était pas facile à écrire, comme chapitre, je vous l'assure...  
_

_J'aimerais vous faire remarquer qu'avant son sacrifice dans la bataille, Boromir en avait déjà fait un en s'obligeant à ne rien révéler de ses sentiments pour ne pas perturber le retour d'Adèle dans son monde, se souvenant de la vie amère de la belle Finduilas._

_J'espère pouvoir lire vos réactions, j'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie à améliorer ce chapitre. Je voulais que l'on garde une image positive de Boromir après avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que j'ai réussi. J'espère également que mon choix d'envoyer Adèle avec Merry et Pippin ne vous dérange pas : il y a une raison, bien sûr. Enfin plusieurs._

_Ah, oui, pour ceux qui seraient surpris par la différence d'âge : en Terre du Milieu ( comme dans la société médiévale, d'ailleurs ), la notion de différence d'âge est quelque chose de très relatif. Si cela vous gêne, dites-le moi et je vous expliquerais avec plus de détails.  
_

_On verra tout ça plus clairement au prochain chapitre...  
_

_Bises et à bientôt.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde et merci de continuer à me suivre, à me commenter, etc... !_

_En espérant que vous allez bien... Comme dit la semaine dernière, quelques notes 'explicatives' ( même si c'est un bien grand mot )._

Concernant la mort de Boromir : Comme je le disais, c'est une mort indissociable de son personnage, et c'est une mort magnifique, sûrement celle dont rêvait Boromir d'ailleurs, en guerrier fier qu'il était. De plus, comme le disait **Gaa** dans sa review, son combat acharné mais voué à l'échec fait figure de rédemption après la faute qu'il a commise : le héros se rachète et il faut le dire, très courageusement ! Il n'aurait sans doute pas été heureux s'il avait survécu, hanté par sa trahison. Ensuite, si Boromir ne meurt pas, Denethor ne sombre pas dans la folie, Faramir ne peut pas prouver sa valeur aux yeux de son peuple, etc... Je ne peux quand même pas tout changer ! Cependant, je l'ai déjà dit mais ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous entendrez parler de Boromir dans cette fiction.

La relation Adèle/Boromir : Elle est relativement compliquée, vous l'avez vu. Adèle n'a pour l'instant pas compris ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs lui-même n'en a pas été vraiment conscient jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il a cru qu'Adèle allait mourir à ses côtés par sa faute. Je n'en dirais pas plus, sauf si quelqu'un me pose une question, pour vous laisser imaginer comme vous le voulez cette... 'idylle avortée', on va dire. / Ensuite, je précise que si vous parcourez avec attention le Seigneur des Anneaux, il y a très souvent de grandes différences d'âge dans les couples : dans un sens c'est très logique, au vu des nombreux peuples qui se côtoient et qui n'ont pas la même longévité et puis de l'influence très médiévale... Si le sujet vous intéresse, allez faire un tour sur le topic qui y est consacré sur le forum du Poney Fringant ; il n'y a que quelques messages, mais certains sont particulièrement bien pensés et j'ai trouvé ça particulièrement intéressant.

Adèle enlevée avec les Hobbits : Déjà, si elle est enlevée, c'est qu'elle a une valeur aux yeux de Saroumane. Peut-être trouverez-vous laquelle ? Ensuite, j'adore Merry et Pippin: eux aussi ce sont des héros, et j'avais envie de m'intéresser un peu plus à cette facette là. Enfin, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment Adèle aurait pu suivre le rythme complètement inhumain d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ( même si il a du mal à suivre aussi, le pauvre ). Bien que sportive, elle n'en aurait sûrement pas été capable.

_**Gaa **Je te remercie ! Je suis contente que "ma version" de Boromir te plaise. Nous pensons la même chose en ce qui concerne la mort de Boromir, comme tu le vois avec mes notes. Je ne suis pas sûre de penser comme toi sur le fait qu'une relation entre les deux aurait été de "mauvais goût" mais je comprends ce que tu veux d__ire et je te rejoins sur ce point, mais partiellement, car pour moi la différence d'âge n'est pas le problème, mais plutôt leur passé et leur caractère, notamment l'orgueil de Boromir. A très bientôt j'espère Gaa, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes réactions =)_

_**Peach** Ah me voilà rassurée : si tu penses que j'ai donné une bonne place à nos Hobbits héroïques, tout va bien ! D'ailleurs, ils feront leur réapparition, c'est promis. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce sont de vrais héros : je les aime beaucoup, ces deux chic types ordinaires sur lesquels personne parierait une cacahuète et qui se révèlent être aussi fort, courageux et loyal que les autres. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur le passage de la mort de Boromir : c'est le genre de scènes qu'on angoisse de rater. Comme tu le vois, pour Adèle qui est enlevée avec les Hobbits, tu as tout à fait saisi un des points, le majoritaire même :D Bonne lecture avec ce tout nouveau chapitre !_

_**Lily **Hey ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier Boromir. Oui, je sais que c'était un chapitre assez dur et très triste, et tu sais quand j'ai écrit les chapitres suivants, Boromir m'a beaucoup manqué. Non, non je ne changerais rien à Adèle. Enfin, si, elle ne peut qu'être changée par son aventure mais Adèle restera Adèle, j'aime beaucoup trop son caractère :D Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture !_

_**lisa** Contente de te retrouver par ici ! Oui, je suis désolée pour Boromir, je crois que tout le monde m'a détestée sur l'instant... Une autre romance ? Il se pourrait très bien que oui, dans la mesure où celle-là n'en était pas vraiment une... A bientôt !_

_**Cathou **Je sais que tu avais envie de voir survivre Boromir, que tu les trouvais beaux tous les deux ensemble... Je suis désolée, mais bon, c'est comme ça que les choses doivent se passer... Tu as raison, les voix doivent être très satisfaites. Ils sont durs ces Valars, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà la suite que tu réclames, j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour tes reviews, bises !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15, Chez l'ennemi**

Adèle regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude, ne trouvant ni Merry ni Pippin. Elle avait sûrement perdu connaissance après la bataille, car elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se repérer, à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il lui semblait que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis, mais elle n'était sûre de rien, malgré les bribes de souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Tout était flou. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait mal, très mal. Elle était parmi l'ennemi, parmi des Uruk-Hai, des êtres tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres. Elle était complètement perdue, ne comprenant ni leur langue affreuse, ni leurs regards appuyés et surtout, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là, les poignets liés et en sang, assise seule au milieu de ces monstres.

Enfin, elle aperçut les deux Hobbits, eux aussi séparés. Pippin lui fit un signe discret, mais il avait perdu sa bonne humeur habituelle lui aussi, et semblait aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Merry, lui, semblait toujours inconscient. Son inquiétude augmenta encore.

Mais que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Ce n'était pas prévu, absolument pas prévu ! Elle aurait tout donné pour être avec ses autres compagnons, quitte à courir à un rythme infernal : au moins, elle se serait sentie en sécurité, auprès d'Aragorn, de Legolas et de son cher Gimli, et pas comme une petite fille sans défenses... Et pourquoi l'avait-on capturée avec les Hobbits ? Quelle valeur avait-elle ? Elle aurait tant voulu rester encore auprès de Boromir, le rassurer dans ses derniers instants... En pensant à son ami, les larmes lui revinrent immédiatement aux yeux. Il était mort, elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver et elle s'en voulait horriblement.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir avoir le temps de lui dire adieu, de lui dire qui elle était, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle... Mais tout était aller si vite, beaucoup trop vite et lui laissait un horrible goût d'inachevé. Adèle aurait tant voulu savoir ce que le Gondorien pensait d'elle, vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais pu être sûre, elle avait toujours eu l'impression que sa présence le gênait. Pourtant, la Lorien les avait énormément rapprocher et... Il y avait ce baiser... Sur le moment elle n'avait absolument pas réalisé : tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Boromir allait mourir, qu'il allait lui manquer et qu'il souffrait. Oui, il souffrait physiquement, mais surtout, il s'en voulait horriblement... Il pensait sans doute qu'il avait causé la mort des autres membres de la Communauté. Alors, quand, toute proche de lui, elle avait essayé de la consoler, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la distance, aux convenances et s'était efforcée de le rassurer. Quand elle avait senti les lèvres de Boromir sur les siennes, elle n'avait ni pensé à le repousser, ni même à la valeur qu'avait ce baiser. Pour elle, c'était un instant de tristesse, de tendresse... Mais maintenant, elle avait peur de comprendre. Les colères de son ami, son inquiétude toujours croissante à son sujet, leurs discussions sur son retour dans son monde, tout avait un autre sens désormais. Il semblait avoir eu des sentiments pour elle. Perdue au milieu des Uruk-Hai, cette révélation lui faisait mal. Très mal.

- C'est ton soldat que tu pleures ?

Adèle leva les yeux pour se retrouver face à un Uruk-Hai impressionnant, qui semblait particulièrement féroce.

- Tu as peur ? Tu as raison : écoute-moi bien je suis Ugluk et tu as intérêt à m'obéir et à filer droit, ou tu auras à le regretter devant le Maître, c'est clair ?

- ...

- Et arrête de pleurnicher, ou je te jure qu'on saura te faire pleurer pour quelque chose. Bon, tu vas utiliser tes jambes maintenant, mes hommes en ont assez de te porter. Allez, debout.

Un Uruk la releva brusquement, et à son contact, la tête lui tourna et elle vacilla. Il la secoua sous les rires de ses compagnons, visiblement très heureux d'avoir une humaine à malmener sous la main.

- Lâche-la ! Tu es blessée ? Tu as mal ?, lui demanda Ugluk. Ne me regarde pas comme une idiote et réponds-moi !

- Non...

- Elle est juste fatiguée ! C'est pas une race résistante ça !, s'esclaffa celui qui l'avait relevée.

- Bois ça.

Ugluk s'approcha et instinctivement, elle recula. Mais deux gros bras l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent, afin qu'on puisse lui faire avaler la liqueur orque. Bien que répugnante, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle faisait de l'effet car aussitôt, Adèle ressentit la chaleur revenir dans ses membres et ne ressentit plus ni douleur, ni fatigue.

- Pourquoi la soigner ?, demanda un autre.

- Je dois la mener vivante à Saroumane. Elle l'intéresse. Il saura quoi faire d'elle ! Surveillez-la autant que les deux autres !

Adèle fut légèrement rassurée lorsqu'elle comprit que personne ne lui ferait trop de mal tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en Isengard. Lorsqu'elle vit Merry debout lui aussi, avec une meilleure mine malgré son bandage à la tête, elle respira encore un peu plus. La situation aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu être tuée...

Ils se remirent en route, très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Adèle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer pourquoi ses trois autres compagnons avaient tant de difficultés à les rattraper... Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, sans pourtant paraître fatigués, martyrisant la pauvre humaine qui avait bien des difficultés à suivre et trébuchait. Le rythme était encore plus dur à suivre pour Merry et Pippin et leurs petites jambes. Souvent, la jeune fille leur lançait des regards inquiets. De temps en temps, ils étaient rappelés à l'ordre s'ils se regardaient trop longtemps ou s'ils traînaient trop au goût de leurs kidnappeurs, par quelques menaces ou pire, par quelques coups de fouet dans les jambes. La première fois qu'elle sentit la lanière du fouet s'enrouler autour de ses mollets, Adèle n'accéléra pas, bien au contraire, mais s'arrêta, complètement abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. C'était complètement inconcevable dans la vie qu'elle menait chez elle, et jamais, jamais personne n'avait levé la main sur elle... Furieux, le tortionnaire recommença et elle fut bien obligée de reprendre sa course, des sanglots plein la gorge et la rage au ventre.

Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à échapper aux douloureuses pensées qui l'envahissaient... Mais comment ignorer ses angoisses et ses questions ? Que lui voulait Saroumane ? Etait-il au courant des raisons qui l'avaient amenée ici ? Quand ce n'étaient pas d'horribles questions sans réponses qui la préoccupaient, c'était le visage de Boromir qui la hantait. Boromir qui demandait pardon. Boromir qui se battait. Boromir qui la suppliait de fuir... Jamais elle n'oublierait sa terrible expression lorsqu'il avait vu que les Uruk-Hai l'emportaient. Il était mort en pensant qu'Adèle mourrait tuée par sa faute...

Elle en avait assez de tout ça. Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle aurait tant voulu ne rien connaître de tout ça, rester dans son monde et n'en être encore qu'à se préoccuper des moyens de sortir avec le beau brun de son immeuble... Bien sûr, elle vivait de belles choses en Terre du Milieu, et se liait d'amitié avec des personnes extraordinaires. Mais Boromir aussi était une personne extraordinaire et il était mort presque sous ses yeux. Faire des rencontres pour ensuite perdre les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus, ça ne valait pas le coup. Aucun aventure ne valait le coup.

Adèle était épuisée. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils courraient, mais ses jambes la portaient à peine... Elle n'osait pas faiblir, craignant la réaction des Uruk-Hai.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent et elle put enfin se reposer. Toujours un peu sonnée, Adèle ne remarqua pas que Pippin était juste à côté d'elle.

- Adèle ! Comment ça va ?

- Oh Pippin ! Je crois que je vais bien... Où est Merry ?

- Là-bas, il est à nouveau inconscient... Sa blessure à la tête m'inquiète..., chuchota tristement le jeune Hobbit.

- Et vous, vous n'avez rien ?

- Non. Enfin, j'ai faim, j'ai mal partout... Mais ça pourrait être pire.

- Il faut être patients, je vous jure qu'on va s'en sortir.

- On a quand même le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles...

Un coup de pied le fit immédiatement taire. On les sépara à nouveau, mais le fait d'avoir échangé ne serait-ce que quelques mots leur avaient déjà redonné du courage. On leur donna un bout de pain rassi et moisi qu'elle refusa catégoriquement d'avaler.

- T'en veux pas ? Sûre ? Haha ! Dans quelques jours tu feras moins de manières, c'est moi qui te le dis !

- Une race faible, et qui veut pas se nourrir ! Une sale engeance !, renchérit un autre.

- ON REPART !, cria Ugluk à ses "hommes".

- Allez debout ! T'as entendu ?

Adèle avait eu le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits, de réfléchir un peu plus calmement à la situation, et elle avait décidé de la reprendre en main du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ugluk tenait à ce qu'elle soit remise en vie et en bonne santé à Saroumane, et elle avait bien l'intention d'y arriver. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se remettre à courir sous les coups de fouet... Il était temps de remettre à profit ses talents de comédienne et de se jouer un peu de ces affreux Uruk-Hai...

- Mais tu vas te dépêcher oui ! cria l'un deux la tirant par les cheveux.

Une fois debout, Adèle fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, porta la main à son front et fit mine de vaciller.

- Du nerf !, continua-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras.

- Laissez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !, hurla-t-elle avec conviction avant de s'écrouler par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Adèle resta par terre, haletante, et continua à gémir. Son stratagème marcha aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré puisque aussitôt, Ugluk se mit très en colère.

- On ne doit pas trop les abîmer, je l'ai dit ! LUGDUSH ! Porte-la. Fais attention, elle est maline, elle peut essayer de s'échapper. Vous deux, portez les Semi-Hommes.

Le visage collé contre le cou d'un Uruk-Hai, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait, finalement. L'odeur de son porteur était à peine supportable, mélange de sueur, de sang... Le contact de cette peau noire et humide la répugnait. Tous, ils la répugnaient. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle haine pour quelqu'un. Ballotée contre le corps répugnant de Lugdush, elle avait envie de vomir.

Les kilomètres s'enchaînèrent, la troupe s'arrêtant à peine quelques instants lors de leurs pauses. Désormais, il n'était plus question de faire courir les prisonniers, tant Ugluk était pressé de rejoindre l'Isengard. Adèle, de son côté, était particulièrement inquiète pour le pauvre Merry, qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Elle essayait de se focaliser sur le fait que bientôt, ils pourraient s'enfuir. Elle se surprit à penser avec une certaine satisfaction au sort que que subiraient les Orques : fini, le temps de l'innocence, elle en avait trop vu désormais.

Au bout de plusieurs autres heures, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et Adèle vit avec horreur un groupe d'Orques sortir des rochers.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Notre maître s'impatiente, il veut les petits rats de la Comté et la fille !

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'un Orque verreux..., répondit Ugluk avec dédain. Saroumane aura son butin, nous allons les livrer !

Soudain, Pippin se mit à crier, car Merry semblait au plus mal.

- Mon ami est souffrant ! Il lui faut de l'eau ! Pitié !

- Souffrant tu dis ? Donne-lui un peu de bonne médecine !, ordonna le chef des Uruk-Hai.

Un Uruk commença alors à faire avaler au pauvre Hobbit la fameuse et répugnante liqueur et manqua de l'étouffer sous le regard paniqué de Pippin.

- Arrêtez !

- Il supporte pas cette potion ! Haha !

- Laissez-le !

- Pourquoi ? Tu en veux un peu ? Alors tais-toi ou je te ferais couiner ! menaça Ugluk.

Adèle regretta amèrement de ne pas être assez près de ses amis pour pouvoir rassurer Pippin sur cette liqueur... Elle était certes imbuvable mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas du poison, et Merry se sentirait très vite mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?, demanda Ugluk à son second.

- De la chair humaine...

- Ils ont suivi nos traces... En avant !

Aussitôt, la troupe repartit de plus belle tandis que Adèle et Pippin échangaient un regard rempli d'espoir. Oui, la fin de leur cauchemar approchait, elle le savait. Elle regarda son ami décrocher sa broche avec un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait situer les événements, elle se sentait à nouveau en confiance. Peu importe la fatigue, le dégoût que lui inspirait son porteur, la douleur qui envahissait sournoisement tout son corps endolori, Adèle trouva le voyage moins dur qu'auparavant.

Le soir venu, les Orques étaient à bout de nerfs, fatigués, affamés et furieux. La colère était progressivement montée dans les rangs, et la jeune fille avait ressenti ce mécontentement avec un certain malaise, d'autant que beaucoup de regards étaient souvent tournés vers elle et les Hobbits. La tension entre Orques et Uruk-Hai se manifestait de plus en plus.

- On ira pas plus loin tant qu'on aura pas fait une pause !

- Allumez un feu sur le champ !, ordonna Ugluk, lui aussi épuisé.

Soudain, Adèle fut jetée à terre sans ménagement. Elle profita de l'absence d'attention de ses gardiens pour ramper vers Merry et Pippin. Leurs beaux sourires lui mirent aussitôt du baume au cœur.

- Merry, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous tenez le choc ?

- Il me parlait d'arbres qui parlent à l'instant, alors je me pose sincèrement la question.

- En tout cas Pippin, vous allez encore assez bien pour faire des plaisanteries. Je ne m'inquiète pas à votre sujet... Donc Merry, votre tête, ça va aller ?

- Oh oui, cette liqueur orque ne vaut pas le fameux _miruvor_ des Elfes, tant en goût qu'en matière de soins, mais elle a le mérite de faire oublier la douleur. Et vous voir en bonne forme me fait me sentir encore mieux, ma chère Adèle.

- Nous sommes tous vivants, c'est l'essentiel, assura Pippin. Maintenant, il faudrait que l'on se sorte de ce pétrin.

- Chut ! Écoutez !, leur intima Adèle en entendant le début d'une dispute entre leurs ennemis.

Cette dispute, elle en savait la raison, et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. L'idée de servir de repas à une troupe d'Orques affamés était particulièrement glaçante.

- ... On pourrait les manger... C'est de la chair fraîche !

- Ils ne sont pas à manger !, interdit Ugluk, qui monta instantanément dans l'estime d'Adèle.

Ils les attira près de lui, afin de les protéger des idées barbares du petit groupe d'Orques.

- Un bout de leurs jambes, ils en ont pas besoin... Oh, ça doit être goûteux...

- T'approche pas d'eux, pourceau ! Les prisonniers seront livrés à Saroumane, en vie et entiers.

Les deux camps se faisaient face, grognant avec férocité. Adèle se sentait très mal. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la situation, très angoissante : les regards envieux, affamés et gourmands n'étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas très conviviaux...

- En vie ? Pourquoi en vie ? Offrent-ils un bon divertissement ?

- Ils ont quelque chose, une arme elfique. Le Maître la veut pour la guerre, répondit Ugluk.

- Ils croient que nous avons l'Anneau..., chuchota Pippin

- Chut ! Ils nous tueront dès qu'ils sauront que nous ne l'avons pas, lui répondit Merry tandis qu'Adèle lui donnait un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

- Une petite bouchée... Dans le gras du ventre !

- Attention !, hurla Adèle.

Mais Ugluk, déterminé à mener sa mission à bien, n'hésita pas à tuer la créature qui s'était approché de ses prisonniers. La tête de l'assaillant roula par terre, sous le regard horrifié des trois amis.

- Il y a de la viande fraîche au menu mes amis !

Poussés par les Uruk-Hai affamés, les trois membres de la Communauté purent s'extirper de la troupe et commencer à s'enfuir en rampant discrètement. L'excitation de la fuite avait pourtant disparu chez Adèle, tant elle était perturbée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

" Ils se mangent entre eux... Mais quelle horreur... Quelle horreur... Je vais vomir..."

Déstabilisée par les événements, Adèle ne fit pas à attention à Grishnakh, un des Orques qui s'opposait toujours à Ugluk. Il les rattrapa et aussitôt, entreprit de les tuer.

- Allez-y, rampez pour votre salut ! Criez, personne ne viendra vous sauver maintenant !

Mais le visage de Grishnakh se figea. Un cavalier venait de lui planter une lance dans le dos.

- Bien fait ! Sale cannibale !, s'écria Adèle avec colère.

Les cavaliers sous le commandement d' Eomer semaient la panique chez les Orques mais aussi chez Adèle, qui ne sentait pas de taille à vivre une nouvelle bataille. Terrorisée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'accélérer leur fuite vers Fangorn. Les coups pleuvaient et dans la panique, Adèle avait perdu ses deux compagnons.

- Oh non... C'est pas vrai ! Merry ! Pippin !

Restée à terre, les mains liées, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête : des chevaux, des épées, des... têtes d'Orques. Elle frissonna. Tout allait vraiment très vite et elle avait vraiment très peur de finir par se faire tuer à son tour. Elle réussit à couper ses liens grâce à l'arme du cadavre d'un Uruk-Hai. Elle rabattit la cape que lui avait donnée les Elfes de la Lorien, évitant ainsi d'être trop visible. Ce n'était pas le moment de se créer de nouveaux problèmes en se faisant remarquer par les Rohirrrims, et surtout pas par Eomer, qu'elle savait plutôt méfiant en ce moment. De plus, même si elle aurait été plus que ravie de retrouver Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, elle ne se sentait pas la force de quitter Merry et Pippin... Et puis, elle avait envie de revoir Gandalf au plus vite, car elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Mais où étaient ces satanés Hobbits ? Elle n'allait quand même pas se retrouver seule maintenant !

- Adèle ! Par ici ! On y va, VITE !

Pippin l'avait retrouvé et la tirait par le bras. Elle s'empressa de suivre ses deux compagnons, mais soudain, Merry fut tiré en arrière. Grishnakh était particulièrement coriace et continuait à les suivre.

- Ta ceinture !

- Lâchez-le ! LÂCHEZ-LE !, cria Adèle en mettant un coup de branche à l'Orque en pleine figure, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de ce dernier.

- COURREZ !, hurla Merry, une fois débarrassé de la prise de Grishnakh.

- Il continue à nous suivre !

- Justement Pippin, justement ! COURREZ !

Les trois amis se précipitèrent tout droit dans la forêt de Fangorn, poursuivis par l'immonde Grishnakh. Adèle le savait, leur aventure venait de prendre une toute nouvelle direction.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus inspiré du livre en ce qui concerne la première partie : j'ai toujours trouvé que les films ne s'attachaient pas assez au calvaire de Merry et Pippin. Non, les deux Hobbits n'ont pas fait un safari à dos d'Uruk-Hai ! Le fouet, ceux qui ont lu le livre le savent, je ne l'ai pas inventé. _

_Pour l'orthographe de 'Uruk-Hai' et de 'Ugluk', j'ai été pas mal embêtée : mais j'ai entendu dire à plusieurs reprises que la traduction française de 'Ouglouk' n'était pas bonne du tout, alors bon, je suis restée dans l'original. au cas où vous vous poseriez la question._

_En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, bises et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans Fangorn !  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien j'espère ?_

_Merci à vous lecteurs et reviewers ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !  
_

_**Peach **Ben écoute, toi aussi tu gères : non seulement tes reviews me font à chaque fois très plaisir ( j'en rougis encore... ) mais en plus elles me font bien rire ! Des apéricubes... XD Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce mélange livre/film ( moi aussi je préfère les versions longues, parce que plus de plaisiiiir ! ) et puis merci pour tes beaux compliments. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas ! A très bientôt !_

_**Cathou **Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est vrai, Adèle reste marquée par son amitié un peu spéciale avec Boromir. Tout à fait, bien fait pour les Uruk-Hai ! Et bien j'espère que ma façon de voir les retrouvailles avec Gandalf va te plaire..._

_Nous nous retrouvons donc pour le chapitre 16. Petite précision, à partir de ce chapitre, quelques 'flashbacks' ( j'adore ce mot... ) vont apparaître au fil de l'histoire : pour qu'ils soient plus faciles à délimiter, ils seront écrits en __**gras/italique**__._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 16, Fangorn et ses rencontres**

Les Hobbits et Adèle couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, s'enfonçant plus qu'ils ne voulaient dans l'inquiétante Fangorn. Épuisés par tous ces jours de privations, ils avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes : ils ne courraient pas très droit et surtout, ils trébuchaient beaucoup. Essoufflée, affamée, Adèle avait vraiment envie que tout cela finisse.

- On va finir par se perdre !

- Chut Pippin ! Ou on va se faire retrouver par les Orques !, répondit Merry en se retournant.

- Oui ben n'empêche qu'on va se perdre !

- Au moins on sera vivants !, dit Adèle à son tour.

A presque chaque mètre, Adèle se retournait pour guetter Grishnakh, au risque de tomber. Être traquée était une angoisse particulièrement violente, et tout lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur... Oui, elle avait peur qu'à tout instant, un horrible monstre ou un serial-killer déboule d'un coin sombre pour les tuer. Soudain,à bout de souffle, les Hobbits se laissèrent tomber.

- On les a semés ?, demanda Pippin avec espoir.

- Oui, je crois que oui !

- Non... Debout..., haletait Adèle, pliée en deux.

- Je vais vous arracher vos immondes petites entrailles !

Tous se précipitèrent pour échapper aux yeux de l'Orque. Suivant les Hobbits, elle ne pensait qu'à essayer de faire oublier sa présence pour éviter de chambouler l'ordre des choses. "Allez, Merry, une petite illumination... C'est le moment !"

- Les arbres ! Grimpez sur l'arbre !

" BINGO ! "

- Dépêchez-vous Adèle !

- Mais euh Pippin, non c'est vous qui devez...

- Allez !

Adèle s'exécuta et se percha en haut de l'arbre désigné par Merry, non sans difficultés. Pippin la suivit immédiatement, mais alors qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'aider à la rejoindre, la voix rauque et cruelle de Grishnakh se fit à nouveau entendre dans l'obscurité.

- Alors, on voulait s'échapper, sales petits rats ?

Le sang d'Adèle se glaça quand elle vit approcher la créature, arme à la main.

- Merry !

Le pauvre Brandebouc se retrouva aux prises avec l'Orque, et son cousin se précipita immédiatement pour l'aider, au grand désespoir d'Adèle... Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça, ils allaient se faire tuer, c'était une vraie catastrophe ! Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle se mit à tambouriner sur l'arbre de toutes ses forces.

- HE OH ! A L'AIDE !

Réveillé par les cris et les coups de la jeune fille, l'arbre s'anima. Même si elle s'y attendait, Adèle fut quand même stupéfaite par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Un Ent. Un visage presque humain fait d'écorces avec de grands yeux jaunes, comme ceux d'un chat. Il se mit à bouger dans un bruit de craquements, et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier...

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Adèle !, hurla Pippin.

En l'espace d'une seconde, l'Ent avait littéralement écrasé Grishnakh et attrapé les Hobbits. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait presque rien vu !

" Tu es perchée sur Sylvebarbe en Terre du Milieu avec Merry et Pippin. Rappelle-toi, c'est normal. Tout est normal... Mais de qui je me fous, moi ? C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT DÉMENT ! " Soudain, les cris de Merry l'arrachèrent à ses pensées...

- Adèle ! Dites-lui que nous ne sommes pas des Orques !

- Ce ne sont pas des Orques.

- Mettez-y plus de conviction peut-être !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne nous fera rien.

- A vous peut-être mais moi, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer !, dit Pippin à son tour.

- Sylvebarbe, nous ne sommes pas des Orques. Je suis une humaine, et ce sont des Hobbits, on aime la forêt.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... Je n'aime pas tout cela. Trop de choses sombres se passent, trop de destruction... Le Magicien Blanc saura, lui.

A ces mots, Adèle faillit bondir de joie, tandis que ses compagnons semblaient perdre le peu de couleurs qui leur restaient, pensant immédiatement à Saroumane. Enfin, les choses allaient rentrer un peu dans l'ordre...

Il était bien là. Gandalf se tenait à nouveau devant elle, encore plus impressionnant qu'avant, tout de blanc vêtu... Lorsque Adèle le vit, un peu du poids qui lui pesait depuis plusieurs semaines s'échappa : il avait été le pilier de leur quête, mais surtout l'un de ses piliers à elle, la pauvre jeune fille égarée en Terre du Milieu. Savoir qu'elle allait à nouveau pouvoir lui parler un peu lui donnait à nouveau espoir.

- Gandalf !, s'écria-t-elle avec joie.

- Gandalf ?, demandèrent de leur côté les deux Hobbits, hésitant entre la surprise, l'incompréhension la crainte et le soulagement.

- Olalala je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Et puis vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Et puis ça a été une telle catastrophe depuis la Lorien ! Oh et zut, vous m'avez trop manqué !

Adèle se jeta contre le magicien et le serra dans ses bras, surpris par un tel élan d'affection, mais visiblement touché par l'amitié qu'elle lui manifestait.

- Mais enfin... Vous êtes... Enfin je vous ai vu, vous étiez... mort.

- Oui Pippin, mais tout cela va au-delà de votre imagination. J'ai lutté contre mon ennemi pendant un temps qui me sembla interminable, puis, quand enfin je réussis à le vaincre, la vie quitta mon corps. Mais cette guerre n'est pas finie, et ma tâche non plus. J'ai été rappelé pour continuer à lutter contre l'Ombre qui menace ce monde.

- Et ce... blanc ?

- Je suis le magicien que Saroumane aurait dû être, voyez-vous, mon cher Touque ? Mais nous n'avons pas de temps pour les retrouvailles, le temps presse, même si je suis heureux de vous retrouver en vie...

- Ben alors nous qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire... Si je m'attendais à ça !

- C'est Frodon qui serait fou de joie de vous savoir en vie Gandalf... Votre disparition a tout bouleversé dans la Communauté..., déclara Merry.

- Je le sais..., répondit tristement le magicien. Bien, je vais vous laisser à la garde de ce cher Sylvebarbe, le meilleur gardien dont l'on puisse rêver. Prenez-garde et écoutez-le, car la forêt de Fangorn est vieille et dangereuse... C'est compris Pippin ? N'ayez crainte, mes chers Hobbits, il y a toujours de l'espoir pour Frodon.

- Sans doute oui...

- Adèle, venez avec moi quelques instants s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler.

Intriguée, Adèle le suivit. Elle était contente de pouvoir lui parler seule, car elle avait encore beaucoup trop de choses sur le cœur... Une fois éloignés, Gandalf la regarda avec un triste sourire et soupira.

- Adèle, je ne sais que faire de vous.

- Euh... Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Je dois me rendre auprès de Théoden, le roi du Rohan. Je ne tiens pas à vous laisser à nouveau seule dans ces circonstances mais Saroumane a une très grande emprise sur le roi, et je ne sais comment les choses vont tourner... Il semblerait que vous ayez une grande valeur à ses yeux, et je tiens pas à prendre de risques, autant pour vous que pour la Terre du Milieu...

- Et vous en sauriez pas un peu plus sur moi maintenant ? Je veux dire, sur ce qui m'a amené ici, sur mon soi-disant rôle dans cette guerre...

Gandalf soupira à nouveau. Oui, il en savait un peu plus. Du moins, il le pensait. Mais était-ce la peine d'inquiéter Adèle avec les doutes d'un vieil homme ? Le magicien sentait en son cœur que la jeune fille avait beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps, et il désirait la préserver... Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher la vérité. Elle n'était pas un pion.

- Et bien disons que j'y vois un peu plus clair, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Cependant le fait que Saroumane soit au courant de votre présence et de votre valeur semble confirmer ce que je craignais... Votre arrivée en Terre du Milieu est sans doute une œuvre de l'Ombre... Vous avez quelque chose qui intéresse Saroumane, sûrement quelque chose qui lui permettrait de s'affirmer face à Sauron. Auriez-vous une idée de ce que cela pourrait être Adèle ? Il ne faut plus rien me cacher...

- Mais non ! J'ai rien à voir dans tout ça moi ! Je sais pas me battre, j'ai pas de supers-pouvoirs, pas d'objet elfique qui permettrait de devenir le maître d'Arda ! De toute façon, je suis arrivée dans ce monde sans aucune de mes affaires ! Rien ! Nada !, s'énerva-t-elle, perturbée par ces révélations.

- Très bien, très bien, calmez-vous ! Je sais tout cela, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Peut-être que l'Ennemi a déjà récupéré ce qui l'intéressait, et qu'il ne sait s'en servir... N'aviez-vous aucun bijou sur vous ?

- Ben si... Mais je vois mal Sauron ou Saroumane gagner la guerre avec mon pendentif H&M.

- Et pourquoi cela ? En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Adèle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Non mais franchement, je vous assure, c'est une breloque avec des centaines et des centaines de copies chez moi, ce bijou n'a aucune valeur ni magique ni guerrière.

- Si vous le dites... Bien que je n'aime pas l'idée de vous éloigner à nouveau de moi, je crains qu'il ne soit pas très raisonnable de vous emmener en Rohan, d'autant que je pressens en mon cœur qu'une guerre se profile... Vous pouvez rester avec nos deux jeunes Hobbits, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils ont encore un rôle à jouer ici... Je ne sais que faire.

- Laissez-moi avec Merry et Pippin, je n'ai pas envie de les quitter et je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec Sylvebarbe !

Même si Adèle avait très envie de retrouver Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller en Rohan pour se retrouver à vivre l'angoisse du Gouffre de Helm, où elle serait encore sûrement plus que tentée de révéler des informations... Non, elle préférait rester avec ses deux amis.

- Je ne sais si c'est la bonne solution Adèle... Toute ce mystère autour de votre venue est bien trop complexe et me pose bien trop des dilemmes à mon goût ! Mais vous avez déjà bien assez souffert et je vous ai déjà imposé trop de choses, alors c'est à vous de décider maintenant. Faites attention à vous, ajouta-t-il avec un air résigné.

- Promis !Mais Gandalf, je me demandais...

- Oui ?

- Vous pensez que je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi ? Si ce sont les deux autres fous qui m'ont amenée... Je veux pas rester ici !, s'exclama-t-elle, des larmes d'inquiétude plein les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs. Je n'en sais strictement rien ma pauvre enfant... Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous retrouver ici, mais j'ose croire que nous trouverons une solution. Mais avant de penser à tout cela, il nous faut cerner le problème, et pour cela, continuer à nous battre. Alors essayez de ne pas vous laisser envahir par de sombres pensées...

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais..., murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Mais si, vous êtes plus courageuse que vous ne le pensez. Bien, je ne sais ce qui nous attend, ni quand nous nous reverrons. Décidément, je me demande si vous laisser ici est la bonne solution... Êtes-vous sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Certaine.

- Alors je ne m'y opposerais pas. Au revoir Adèle, lui dit doucement le magicien en la prenant par les épaules.

Puis Gandalf salua une dernière fois les deux Hobbits, échangea quelques mots avec Sylvebarbe et finit par s'en aller. Adèle le regarda disparaître entre les arbres de Fangorn avec un pincement au cœur : la présence du magicien était rassurante et sécurisante, et elle espérait ne pas avoir fait une erreur en ne le suivant pas à Edoras.

- Nous voilà à nouveau tous les trois..., constata Merry.

- Peut-être, mais même si ce magicien est un vrai courant d'air, je me sens tellement mieux de l'avoir vu et de le savoir en vie ! Assurément, tout n'est pas perdu si Gandalf est encore parmi nous !, répondit son cousin avec enthousiasme.

- Et moi je suis bien contente d'être avec vous, Messieurs. On forme une sacrée équipe..., ajouta à son tour Adèle en offrant son plus beau sourire à ses compagnons.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Mais oui Merry, on a réussi à s'échapper non ? Tout pourrait être bien pire...

- Vous avez raison. Mais je me demande ce qu'on va devenir, maintenant.

- Vous allez venir avec moi, j'ai promis au magicien de veiller sur vous et je vais le faire, parole d'Ent !

La voix de Sylvebarbe semblait venir de nulle part, égarée dans les airs. Il était décidément très grand et particulièrement imposant. Avec plus de délicatesse qu'auparavant, il percha les trois compagnons sur ses "branches" et commença à marcher. Très vite, la curiosité et l'enthousiasme des Hobbits charmèrent le vieil Ent qui se mit à leur parler avec amitié. Merry et Pippin lui décrivirent la Comté avec beaucoup de détails et d'anecdotes vraiment charmantes, au point qu'Adèle regrettait vraiment de ne pas connaître le pays de ses amis.

- La Comté me semble être un endroit où il fait bon vivre... Et vous jeune humaine, d'où venez-vous ?

- De France. C'est encore plus loin que la Comté... Vous ne pouvez pas connaître, répondit Adèle en souriant avec complicité aux deux Semi-Hommes.

- Hum... Non, cela ne dit rien, vous avez raison. Tout cela est bien étrange. Parlez-moi un peu de votre pays... Il y a-t-il de belles forêts ?

- Oui, de très belles. Je crois que Brocéliande vous plairait tout particulièrement.

Adèle fit attention à ne pas s'attarder trop sur le sujet des forêts, préférant éviter de ruiner le moral de Sylvebarbe en lui parlant du problème croissant de la déforestation... Très vite, ce fut au tour de l'Ent de leur raconter quelques unes de ses histoires et de leur parler un peu de son rôle dans Fangorn.

- Je suis un gardien de la forêt, comme un berger. Fangorn est mon pays, et je veille sur elle depuis de nombreuses et de nombreuses années... Mais ces derniers temps, tout devient sombre, et ces... _burarum_... Ces Orques, ils brûlent. Les arbres sont en colère. Oui, ces temps sont sombres et dangereux...

- Ça, on a pu le remarquer..., dit Pippin avec lassitude.

Effectivement, ces derniers mois avaient été très pénibles et les Hobbits avaient autant souffert qu'Adèle. A tout cela, ils n'y avaient pas été plus préparés qu'elle...

Malgré tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait aux chansons et à la poésie, Adèle décrocha complètement quand Sylvebarbe se mit à leur réciter quelques vers. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, comme il lui arrivait très souvent depuis le début de toutes ses aventures. C'était bon aussi, de s'isoler un peu. Elle pensa à ses parents, à ses amis, qui semblaient l'avoir complètement oubliée. Dans un sens, même si c'était douloureux, elle préférait ça à l'idée de les imaginer en train de s'inquiéter de sa disparition...

Depuis toujours, ses parents s'étaient montrés très protecteurs envers elle. Fille unique, elle était le centre d'attention de ses parents depuis son plus jeune âge : elle avait la chance d'avoir des parents très présents, unis et heureux. Oui, elle avait eu une enfance très heureuse, pleine de bons souvenirs, privilégiée. Comme elle se sentait parfois un peu seule, à défaut d'avoir le frère dont elle avait toujours rêvé, elle s'était entourée au fil des années de beaucoup d'amis... Il y avait son cher Jean, qu'elle avait connu à la maternelle, et qui avait même été son petit fiancé en CE1... Il y avait aussi Pauline, la meilleure amie parfaite, drôle, compréhensive et aussi coquette que râleuse : elles se connaissaient depuis le collège, et c'est ensemble qu'elles avaient véritablement grandi, apprenant à se maquiller, à draguer, à devenir moins naïves, à passer leur bac, à vivre la vie étudiante... Et puis il y avait tous les autres... Julie, Sonia, Damien, Vincent... Ceux avec qui Adèle sortait et avec qui elle avait passé les meilleures soirées de sa vie, que ce soit à boire un peu trop pour fêter la réussite de leurs semestres ou à simplement se contenter de bonnes pizzas devant un bon film... Assurément, ils seraient tous surpris de la voir dans cet état là... Mais comment pouvaient-ils imaginer une chose pareille ? Personne ne pouvait l'imaginer ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient...

- Adèle, tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air si triste !

- Ce n'est rien Merry, je pensais à ma famille et mes amis...

- Oh... Je... Désolé..., bafouilla-t-il avec gêne.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, car elle n'avait pas envie de parler, de se justifier, pas maintenant. Elle était fatiguée. Bercée par la voix grave de Sylvebarbe, elle se sentit peu à peu envahie par le sommeil, tout comme ses deux amis, vaincus eux aussi par la fatigue et les émotions. Ils ne luttèrent pas, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer... Avec délicatesse, Sylvebarbe les déposa sur le sol, non sans se dire encore une fois que ces trois personnages étaient décidément bien particuliers...

La nuit d'Adèle fut agitée. Elle rêva beaucoup de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses professeurs et même de son boulanger. Mais il y avait une personne dont Adèle ne cessait de rêver, une vision qui perturbait son sommeil plus que les autres : le visage de Boromir.

A son réveil, Adèle se sentait mal, et ne cessait de penser à son ami. Elle avait été stupide et s'y était prise n'importe comment pour le sauver... Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne l'écouterait pas ! Elle aurait dû empêcher Boromir d'approcher Frodon, et convaincre elle-même le Hobbit de partir avec Sam pour le Mordor... Comme ça, elle l'aurait sauvé... Elle s'en voulait horriblement. Après tout, il était mort pour la sauver. Elle avait vraiment été stupide.

Elle se mit à repenser avec tendresse et nostalgie aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, dans la Lorien. Une fois la glace brisée entre eux deux, ils avaient beaucoup ri, étaient devenus très complices.

_**- Je ne vous crois pas !**_

_**- Mais enfin Boromir, puisque je vous le dis ! **_

_**- Mais vous aussi ? Oh non, je ne peux pas l'imaginer.**_

_**- Non pas moi, j'ai toujours voulu garder les cheveux assez longs, mais je vous assure que chez moi, beaucoup de femmes portent les cheveux très courts, aussi courts que Sam ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est très joli !**_

_**- Mais enfin non ! Je vous en supplie, ne vous laissez jamais aller à une lubie pareille ! Pourquoi des cheveux aussi courts chez de jolies dames ? Et pourquoi ne pas porter des cheveux verts pendant qu'on y est ?, s'exclama Boromir.**_

_**A ces mots, Adèle éclata de rire en pensant à toutes les fantaisies capillaires de son monde. Boromir était bien loin d'imaginer toutes les différences entre leurs deux modes de vie... Mais il était très curieux sur tout ce qui concernait sa vie d'avant, et elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à lui en parler, cela lui faisait du bien.  
**_

_**- Et si je vous dis que certains le font ?**_

_**- Des cheveux verts ?**_

_**- Ou rouges, ou dans les bleus... Peu de gens le font, mais ça existe.**_

_**- Très étrange, vraiment ! **_

_**Le soir même, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour dîner ensemble, Boromir semblait toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Quelque fois, lorsque son regard se posait sur l'un des membres de la Communauté, il retenait avec difficulté un sourire. Adèle, qui avait remarqué son petit manège, l'interrogea du regard. Il désigna Gimli, puis se penchant vers elle, lui murmura à l'oreille :**_

_**- Une barbe rouge, c'est sûrement charmant non ?  
**_

Adèle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle avait adouci le Gondorien de par son amitié. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait sûrement ressenti un peu plus pour elle. C'était une situation tellement inimaginable... Elle soupira, lasse. Tout ça, c'était un grand gâchis...

- Bonjour Adèle, comment allez-vous ce matin?

- Oh bonjour Pippin ! Et bien, un peu plus reposée qu'hier...

- C'est le plus important. Un peu de lembas ?

- Ah oui, je veux bien. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir en supporter le goût...

- Ne m'en parlez pas... Cette nuit j'ai rêvé d'omelettes, de champignons... Mais surtout d'un grand baril d'herbe à pipe.

- Ah, forcément...

Pippin se leva et partit boire à la source derrière eux, tandis qu'Adèle grignotait son lembas avec une certaine lassitude.

- Adèle...

- Oui ?

- Venez voir, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette eau !

Mais oui ! Elle avait complètement oublié ! Enfin quelque chose d'amusant dans cette forêt !

- Quoi donc ?, demanda innocemment Adèle.

- Bon regardez bien, dit Pippin très solennellement avant de boire une grande rasade d'eau. Voilà. Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai changé ?

- Mais... Vous êtes plus grand !

- Exactement ! C'est formidable ! Dites, il ne faut rien dire à Merry, j'en ai assez qu'il soit le plus grand... C'est très frustrant.

- Ce n'est pas très sympathique... Et je crois qu'il s'en rendra compte, il est loin d'être stupide.

- Je prends le risque ! Alors, Adèle, cela vous dit de grandir un peu ?

- Bah euh... Oh oui, un ou deux centimètres, ça peut pas me faire de mal pas vrai ?

- C'est vous qui voyez.

Quelques centimètres plus tard, Adèle se sentait de meilleure humeur : Pippin avait le don pour la rendre plus joyeuse. Elle avait bien fait de rester avec les Hobbits.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Pippin avec peu de conviction.

- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici..., murmura Merry, perturbé par les bruits inhabituels des arbres.

Pippin se remit à boire un peu d'eau, et poussa encore de quelques centimètres, tout en faisant lui aussi de drôles de bruits...

- Tu viens de parler... en entique ?

- Pas du tout, je m'étirais..., assura Pippin en continuant à boire son eau.

- Tu es plus grand !

- Qui ?

- Toi !, s'étonna encore Merry.

- Que quoi ?

- Que moi !

- J'ai toujours été plus grand que toi !

- Pippin... Tout le monde sait que je suis le grand, et toi le petit ! Pas vrai Adèle ?

- Ah ! Mais enfin Merry... Tu fais quoi ? 1m20, tout au plus ? Alors que moi je dépasse le 1m23... 1m26..., s'excitait Pippin au fur et à mesure que l'eau agissait.

- 1m26... Pippin, tu as fait quelque chose... Mais... Adèle, vous aussi ! Vous êtes plus grande ! Et vous cheveux, ils sont plus beaux !... C'est l'eau !

Aussitôt, Merry arracha l'eau des mains de Pippin et se mit à en boire lui aussi.

- Merry, non ! Ne bois pas ça ! Merry ! On a pas le droit !, criait Pippin en courant après son cousin.

- STOP ! LES GARS ! HO !

Aussitôt, les deux Hobbits s'arrêtèrent. Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse se chamailler pour qu'ils se fassent presque avaler par un arbre... Elle n'était pas assez cruelle pour ça.

- Bon Pippin, franchement, laissez Merry grandir un peu lui aussi. Mais c'est vrai que ça a aussi un effet sur les cheveux... Chez vous aussi Pippin !

Elle se prit à rire en pensant que si dans son monde on pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux, en Terre du Milieu, on pouvait gagner quelques centimètres et une plus belle chevelure en buvant un verre chez les Ents...

Décidément, elle vivait une drôle d'aventure.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, que Boromir ne disparaîtrait pas totalement ! Aliete tient ses promesses ! _

_Si l'intervention de Gandalf vous paraît un peu courte... Dans le livre il est très très pressé et ne s'attarde pas du tout, donc ^^_

_Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez plus de Sylvebarbe.  
_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme d'habitude, je vous dis à très bientôt et... Gardez la pêche !  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour bonjour ! Vous avez la pêche ?  
_

_Pour la 17e fois, je vous dis merci : le nombre de lecteurs et de reviews augmentent de chapitre en chapitre. Certes, on écrit avant tout pour soi-même, mais sentir qu'on écrit pas dans le vent, c'est extrêmement motivant. D'autant que j'ai reçu de très beaux compliments depuis le début ( ainsi que des remarques et des questions très constructives ! ) qui me boostent énormément ! Donc, merci beaucoup beaucoup et puis surtout, n'hésitez pas à continuer hein ?  
_

_**lisa** Merci ! Oui moi aussi j'étais contente de retrouver un peu Gandalf et Boromir... Ils me manquaient ! Bises !_

_**Anatyl **Bonjour, bienvenue et merci XD Tes remarques m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis contente de savoir que tu aies autant apprécié ma fiction en la découvrant. J'essaie vraiment d'éviter la Mary-Sue ( il y a des fics excellentes avec des Mary-Sue que j'ai déjà lues, vraiment, mais je crois qu'il faut être très doué... ), alors je suis super contente si tu penses que j'ai réussi ! Je vais continuer à développer un peu le passé d'Adèle par petites touches au fur et à mesure. Bonne lecture à toi ;)  
_

**Chapitre 17, De la complexité des Ents  
**

- Sylvebarbe, vous êtes sûr que qu'on est pas trop lourds, tous les trois perchés sur vous comme ça ?

Estomacs remplis et centimètres gagnés, ils avaient attendu patiemment Sylvebarbe, qui les avait emmenés en les portant, encore une fois. Ce qui gênait particulièrement Adèle, imaginant que deux Hobbits et une humaine, c'était un peu trop pour le pauvre Ent.

- Houm ! Non, non ! Pas du tout, petite humaine !

- Ben justement, pas si petite que ça...

" Surtout maintenant ", se dit Adèle en pensant aux trois ou quatre centimètres qu'elle avait pris grâce à l'eau miraculeuse des Ents.

- Rassurez-vous, la vieille branche que je suis est encore vive ! Mais c'est vrai que lorsque je vous ai vus ce matin, vous m'avez semblé plus grands tous les trois... Hmmm... Ho ! Vous n'auriez pas bu un peu de notre eau ?

Gênés, les trois amis se regardèrent avec un air coupable. Enfin, surtout Merry et Pippin, qui en avaient bu plus que de raison... En effet, Adèle avait freiné ses envies de grandeur, de peur de devenir aussi grande qu'Aragorn ou Gandalf, ce qui aurait été plutôt gênant par la suite...

- Et bien... Euuh... On avait soif et..., balbutia péniblement Pippin.

- Bouh ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cette eau ne vous était pas interdite, mais elle a des effets particuliers sur les non-Ents, voyez-vous ? Ça ne vous fait pas de mal de vous fortifier un peu...

- C'est sûr que maintenant, on doit être les plus grands Hobbits de toute la Comté !, affirma Merry avec fierté.

- Et de toute l'histoire des Hobbits !, renchérit Pippin.

- Tout le monde sera bien surpris quand vous rentrerez chez vous...

- Oui ! Mais je crois que ce sera pareil pour vous !

A ces mots, Adèle se crispa, et devant son silence, Pippin comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

- Pippin ! Mais tu fais exprès ou quoi ?, lui dit Merry sévèrement en chuchotant.

- Oh Adèle, je suis vraiment confus... Gandalf serait encore là qu'il me me mettrait un coup de bâton sur la tête, c'est sûr ! Ce que je peux être idiot parfois !

- Ce n'est rien Pippin, de toute façon, vous avez raison... Tout le monde va me trouver vraiment changée, si j'arrive à rentrer..., répondit-elle tristement.

" Et s'ils se souviennent de moi...", pensa-t-elle amèrement en se remémorant sa douloureuse conversation téléphonique avec sa mère : quoi de plus horrible que de se savoir oubliée par ceux que l'on aime le plus au monde ? Et si elle parvenait à rentrer, mais qu'elle n'existait plus à leurs yeux ? A quoi bon repartir pour être ignorée...

- J'ai dû mal à imaginer que vous veniez de si loin... C'est tout de même fou, d'imaginer un autre monde et tout ça. Mais Adèle, ne vous torturez pas : on va bien trouver quelque chose pour vous ramenez chez vous... Entre Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn et Elrond, il y en a bien un qui va réussir !, la rassura Merry.

- Mais vous me manqueriez vraiment beaucoup !

- Vous aussi Pippin. Merci Merry, j'espère que vous dites vrai... Comprenez-bien, je vous aime beaucoup, vous et les autres, mais ce n'est pas mon monde. Je n'y ai pas de place vous voyez ? Et puis tout est si étrange...

- Hé ! Vous venez d'un autre monde ?, la coupa soudainement Sylvebarbe.

- Et oui...

- Mais comment peut-on venir d'un autre... monde ? Je ne comprends pas. Les Valars y sont-ils pour quelque chose ? Eru lui-même ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, alors ?

- Pfff j'en sais rien Sylvebarbe... Et puis personne n'est capable de répondre à mes propres questions, alors franchement ! Il paraît que les Valars gardent un œil sur moi, mais personnellement, je les trouve très paresseux ceux-là..., ronchonna Adèle.

- Hoo ! Ho ! Allons, allons, jeune Adèle, ne dites pas de telles choses ! Les Valars savent protéger et veiller sur Arda, ils sont sages. Savez-vous comment les Ents sont venus en Terre du Milieu ? Yavanna, celle qui veille sur toutes les choses qui poussent, a demandé à Eru de créer les Ents, car elle était inquiète de voir les arbres, les plantes, ses enfants, incapables de se défendre. Ainsi sont nés les gardiens de la forêt...

- C'est très intéressant Sylvebarbe, vraiment. Mais ça me chagrine légèrement de savoir qu'on ferait plus attention à moi si j'étais une fougère, ironisa-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

- Ahem... Sylvebarbe, j'ai une question. Les Ents sont très peu nombreux... Il y a t-il des enfants Ents ?, demanda Pippin pour couper court à cette conversation.

- Il n'y a plus de jeunes Entures depuis un terriblement long nombre d'années...

- Pourquoi cela ?, dit Merry, lui aussi très intéressé.

- Nous avons perdu les Ent-femmes...

- Oh je suis désolé. Comment sont-elle mortes ?, continua Pippin, sincèrement peiné pour Sylvebarbe.

- Mortes ? Non... Nous les avons perdues et nous n'arrivons plus à les retrouver... Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vu des Ents-femmes dans la Comté ?

- Je ne crois pas en effet..., répondit Merry. Et toi Pippin ?

- De quoi ont-elles l'air ?

- Hmm... Je ne me rappelle plus...

Merry se pencha vers Adèle avec un air perplexe. Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire à ce pauvre Sylvebarbe. Perchée sur leur ami végétal, elle observait la forêt. Elle se prit à penser qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais été autant en contact avec la nature que depuis qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu : le confort de sa petite vie d'étudiante lui manquait, mais d'un autre côté, c'était agréable d'être toujours au vert comme ça... En fait, toute cette folie avait beau être dangereuse, épuisante et terrifiante, elle avait de bons côtés : de beaux paysages, des endroits et des situations complètement féeriques et surtout, des rencontres avec des personnes formidables.

Par la suite, ce fut surtout Sylvebarbe qui parla. Enfin, il fredonnait surtout, et un peu pour lui seul. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce qu'il disait, mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas, tous plongés dans leurs pensées, leurs souvenirs et leurs inquiétudes.

Adèle repensait aux paroles de Gandalf sur Saroumane. Dans les prochains temps, elle allait se rapprocher dangereusement du magicien. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de rester à Fangorn... Pourtant, Gandalf lui avait laissé le choix, et Adèle était persuadée qu'il savait que la forêt allait prendre part à cette guerre... Peut-être savait-il qu'elle savait elle aussi ?

Elle soupira : tout ça lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne. Elle essaya de se calmer, de prendre du recul. Après tout, si elle n'interférait pas trop, Saroumane serait vaincu et resterait dans sa tour. Ensuite, elle aviserait avec Gandalf : peut-être obtiendrait-elle enfin des réponses et son retour chez elle ?

- Regardez ! Il y a de la fumée au Sud !, s'exclama Pippin.

- Il y a toujours quelque fumée qui s'élève de l'Isengard ces temps-ci... Il fut un temps où Saroumane se promenait dans mes forêts... A présent, il a un esprit de métal et de rouages, et ne se soucie plus des choses qui poussent..., répondit longuement Sylvebarbe sans se soucier de l'agitation des deux Hobbits.

- Hé les gars ! Vous voyez quoi là-haut ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Adèle avec inquiétude.

- C'est l'armée de Saroumane. La guerre a commencé..., lui dit Merry.

- Ils sont si nombreux..., constata Pippin avec désespoir.

Le silence reprit, mais plus pesant qu'auparavant : les deux Semi-Hommes s'inquiétaient pour leurs amis, et n'avait pas la chance d'Adèle qui savait que Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sortiraient vivants de cette bataille. Merry et Pippin se sentaient inutiles, et elle avait beaucoup de peine pour eux.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et stoppèrent leur long trajet.

- Nous les Ents nous ne nous sommes pas souciés des guerres des Hommes et des Magiciens depuis fort longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui il va se passer des choses qui ne sont pas eu lieu depuis un Age... La Chambre des Ents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Merry.

- C'est une assemblée..., répondit l'Ent.

- Une assemblée de quoi ?

- D'Ents, Merry, d'Ents. Regardez derrière vous..., murmura Adèle.

Effectivement, de nombreux Ents émergeaient de la forêt. C'était un spectacle inhabituel et très étrange. La jeune femme se pinça, sûrement pour la centième fois depuis son étrange arrivée dans ce monde, pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Une troupes d'arbres vivants, aux membres noués, aux mouvements grinçants, mais à l'allure tout de même impressionnante s'avançait vers eux. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Franchement, elle hésitait à être effrayée.

- De frêne, de hêtre, de châtaigner, de chêne... Bien, bien, bien... Ils sont venus nombreux... A présent il nous faut décider si les Ents vont ou non entrer en guerre..., dit Sylvebarbe d'un ton très mystérieux.

Si Adèle observait avec curiosité l'étrange spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux, il en était de même pour les Ents : ceux-ci scrutaient la jeune femme et ses compagnons avec attention et une certaine suspicion, aussi.

- C'est de la folie... C'est de la folie... C'est le délire complet là, com-plet !, ne cessait de répéter Adèle.

- Bien, jeunes gens, notre assemblée va commencer. Je vous laisse entre vous, à plus tard. Soyez patients, tout cela sera très long..., les avertit Sylvebarbe.

Il les posa à terre et il s'éloignèrent sur le côté, toujours fixés par les Ents. Adèle marchait à reculons, fascinée par cette espèce de conseil d'administration d'arbres vivants...

- Adèle, ça va ? Vous êtes toute blanche...

- Merry... On est d'accord que ça, c'est complètement étrange comme situation ?

- Oui, effectivement. Mais il va falloir vous y faire, je crois qu'on en a pas fini avec l'étrange pour les semaines à venir... Allez, venez, mangeons un peu.

- Du lembas ?

- Du lembas.

Les trois amis se mirent donc à grignoter sans grand appétit, les yeux rivés sur les Ents. Certes, ils avaient vécu des choses plus qu'étranges et surnaturelles depuis le début de leur aventure, mais cette vision-là avait quelque chose de vraiment surréaliste.

- Vous savez quoi ? Un castor viendrait réclamer un peu de lembas et faire un brin de causette avec nous en pique-niquant que je crois que je ne serais même plus surprise. Ce monde est vraiment incroyable...

- Il semblerait que depuis le début, vous trouviez tout très étrange : les Elfes, les Nains, les Hobbits... Vous n'avez rien de tout cela par chez vous ?, lui demanda Pippin tout en riant à l'idée de pique-niquer avec un castor.

- Non, chez moi tout est plus... Normal. Enfin, non pas normal, mais moins légendaire. Voilà, tout ça, chez nous, ce sont de vieilles histoires, des légendes. Notre monde n'est plus que fait d'Hommes. Et puis nous avons plus de villes, plus de libertés, moins de traditions...

- Votre monde a l'air très curieux. J'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi il ressemble, par curiosité, lui dit Merry.

- Oh, je crois que vous ne y plairiez pas de toute façon...

- Et pourquoi cela Adèle ?

- On a plus le droit de fumer dans les lieux publics, plaisanta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant les airs horrifiés des deux cousins.

- Alors je crois qu'aucun Hobbit ne pourrait être heureux dans votre monde, dit Pippin d'un air très inspiré.

- Bah, on a de quoi compenser... On a de très bons champignons vous savez ?

- Oui, mais quand même... Aller boire une bière sans pouvoir fumer une pipe... Ah non !

Adèle sourit en pensant que les Hobbits étaient vraiment des êtres à part entière.

- Et dire que nous sommes là à parler de tabac et de champignons alors que nos amis s'apprêtent à se battre... Et Frodon qui doit détruire ce fichu anneau... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir servir à quelque chose moi aussi !, s'exclama amèrement Merry, brisant ainsi la bonne humeur des deux autres.

- Ils vont bien, j'en suis sûre..., affirma Adèle, rassurante.

- Dites... Nous n'en avons pas parlé depuis tout ce temps mais, Boromir... Vous croyez qu'il est... Enfin...

- Il est mort, oui, répondit difficilement Adèle.

- Il est mort pour essayer de nous sauver... Je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie..., soupira à son tour Pippin.

Ne sachant que trop bien ce que son ami ressentait, Adèle entreprit de le consoler comme elle le pouvait.

- Vous savez Pippin, on a toujours l'occasion de racheter sa dette. Je suis persuadée que vous aurez à votre tour l'occasion de rendre la pareille à Boromir.

- C'est drôle Adèle, on dirait que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur nous, enfin sur tout en fait... Boromir le pensait aussi d'ailleurs, il disait que vous étiez vraiment très fine, que vous saviez deviner le caractère des gens, comme son frère, confia Merry.

- Oh... Mais quand vous a-t-il dit tout ça ?, répondit Adèle, émue.

- Peu de temps après notre départ de la Lorien, quand nous étions avec lui dans la barque. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour vous.

- Et nous on en a beaucoup aussi !, dit gentimment Pippin, sentant la tristesse de son amie. Depuis Bree, vous nous êtes devenue indispensable. Je crois que si vous n'aviez pas été là, rien n'aurait été pareil, et tout serait aller encore plus de travers.

A ces mots, elle faillit éclater en sanglots. Alors, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient ? S'ils savaient... Bien sûr que si, tout aurait été pareil si elle n'avait pas été là. Ce n'était pas son histoire, et c'était eux, les héros, pas elle, la pauvre bordelaise égarée dans un monde qu'elle croyait jusque là tout droit sorti de l'imagination d'un écrivain. Elle revivait une histoire dont elle savait le déroulement, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher les tragédies : si elle avait été une vraie héroïne, elle aurait sauvé Boromir et effectivement, tout serait aller moins de travers pour elle.

Depuis la mort de son ami, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter les moments de calme, le silence : à chaque fois, elle se retrouvait confrontée à ses erreurs. Au fur et à mesure, Adèle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait mal compris l'attitude du Gondorien à son égard. Si elle avait été plus attentive, plus disposée à l'écouter plutôt qu'à le surveiller, elle aurait sûrement été plus en mesure de le sauver.

" Quel gâchis...", pensa-t-elle tristement.

Pendant que les Ents délibéraient, Pippin s'attacha à amuser Adèle, tandis que Merry tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son impatience. Ils discutèrent encore des heures durant, puis lassés par l'attente, se mirent chacun de leur côté.

A la nuit tombée, Merry n'y tint plus.

- Cela dure depuis des heures !

- Ils ont bien dû décider quelque chose à présent, dit Pippin.

- Décider ? Non... Nous venons juste de finir de nous dire... Bonjour..., répondit Sylvebarbe qui les avait entendu.

- Mais c'est la nuit, plus le jour ! Vous n'avez pas l'éternité !, s'énerva un peu Merry.

- Ne soyez pas si hâtif !

- Nous perdons un temps très précieux !

Sylvebarbe se retourna vers ses congénères sans un mot, ignorant un Merry particulièrement remonté contre la lenteur des Ents.

Plus tard, et beaucoup trop tard au goût des jeunes amis, Sylvebarbe revint vers eux pour leur annoncer le verdict de l'assemblée.

- Nous sommes enfin d'accord..., dit l'Ent avant de marquer une longue pause.

- Oui ?, le brusqua un peu Merry.

- J'ai dit vos noms à la Chambre des Ents et nous sommes convenus... Que vous n'êtes pas des Orques...

- Mais c'est pas vrai..., râla Adèle.

- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !, tenta de positiver Pippin.

- Et en ce qui concerne Saroumane ? Avez-vous pris une décision à son sujet ?, demanda Merry, de moins en moins patient.

- Ne soyez pas si hâtif, Maître Meriadoc !

- Hâtif ? Nos amis sont là-bas ! Ils ont besoin de notre aide ! Ils ne gagneront pas cette guerre tout seuls !

- Une guerre oui... Elle nous affecte tous... Arbres, racines et brindilles. Mais vous devez comprendre jeune Hobbit que cela prend longtemps de dire quelque chose en vieil entique et nous ne disons jamais rien à moins que cela vaille la peine de prendre beaucoup de temps pour le dire...

Et il s'en retourna une nouvelle fois auprès des autres Ents. Voyant que Merry était au bord de l'explosion, Adèle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ils vont finir par prendre la bonne décision, Merry, j'en suis persuadée. Ils sont juste un peu... complexes.

Ils attendirent encore bien deux heures, ruminant chacun de leur côté, avant que Sylvebarbe ne revienne annoncer leur décision, qui, ils l'espéraient, concernerait cette fois le bon sujet...

- Les Ents ne peuvent pas empêcher cette tempête, nous devons l'essuyer comme nous l'avons toujours fait...

- Comment osez-vous prendre cette décision ?, s'exclama Merry.

- Ce n'est pas notre guerre...

- MAIS VOUS FAITES PARTIE DE CE MONDE !, explosa le jeune Hobbit. Pas vrai ? Vous devez nous aider ! S'il vous plaît ! Vous devez faire quelque chose...

Les Ents se regardaient, gênés par les paroles bien trop vraies du Hobbit. Adèle était impressionnée par son courage et sa détermination : beaucoup d'habitants de la Terre du Milieu, ignorant ou dénigrant les Hobbits, seraient sûrement surpris par les nobles pensées de Merry.

- Vous êtes jeune et brave, Maître Merry... Mais votre rôle dans cette histoire est terminée... Retournez chez vous.

Furieux, Merry s'éloigna rapidement, les mais enfoncés dans ses poches. Pippin et Adèle se regardèrent avec résignation, et suivirent leur ami pour essayer de le réconforter.

- Sylvebarbe a peut-être raison. On est pas d'ici Merry, tout cela nous dépasse. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Nous avons la Comté, on devrait rentrer chez nous, lui dit Pippin, se voulant rassurant.

- Les flammes de l'Isengard vont se répandre... Les forêts du bourg de Touque et du pays de Bouc vont brûler. Tout ce qui aura été vert et bon dans ce monde disparaîtra. Il n'y aura plus de Comté Pippin, lui répondit amèrement son cousin avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

- Adèle, vous pensez qu'il dit vrai ?

Pippin était inquiet, remué par les paroles de Merry : la Comté était toute sa vie et il désirait plus que tout y retourner, et la trouver tout comme avant... Mais elle ne pouvait pas trop le rassurer non plus, car son inquiétude serait décisive dans le combat à venir contre Saroumane.

- Si le Mordor ou l'Isengard triomphe, oui... Personne n'est jamais épargné par la guerre, vous savez.

- ... Ce serait terrible. Il y a déjà eu la guerre chez vous ?

- Oui, en particulier deux terribles guerres, qui ont ravagé de nombreux pays et fait des millions de victimes. Vous avez bien entendu Pippin, des millions. C'étaient des guerres très violentes, brutales et traumatisantes pour ceux qui les ont vécues. J'espère que votre monde n'en arrivera jamais là, sincèrement. Cela fait des dizaines d'années que mon pays est en paix, et jusque là, je n'avais jamais connu ni la guerre, ni la mort. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis aussi perdue que vous.

- Décidément, c'est qu'on disait tout à l'heure... Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre, ma chère Adèle. Mais qu'allez-vous faire si nous repartons en Comté ?

- Je vais retourner chez Poiredebeurré, je pense, et demander un peu d'aide au Seigneur Elrond..., mentit Adèle.

- Tout ça a vraiment tourné à la castastrophe..., lui dit le pauvre Hobbit avec un air triste.

Puis, comme convenu, Sylvebarbe vint les chercher pour les ramener vers le Nord. Il était dur pour Adèle, en voyant la tristesse et le découragement de ses compagnons, de ne pas tout leur révéler, de ne pas leur dire que non, ils ne rentreraient pas chez eux. Elle essayait de feindre le même découragement, mais ce n'était pas beaucoup plus facile. Enfin, alors que Sylvebarbe leur expliquait leur itinéraire, Pippin réagit.

- Attendez... Arrêtez ! Arrêtez-vous ! Demi-tour... Emmenez-nous au Sud !

- Au Sud ? Mais cela vous amènera devant l'Isengard...

- Oui, exactement. Nous nous faufilerons à l'insu de Saroumane. Plus nous serons près du danger, plus nous serons en sécurité, car il ne s'attendra pas à ça !

- Cela n'a pas le moindre sens pour moi, mais enfin vous êtes très petits... Vous passerez inaperçus. Mais la jeune Adèle est plus grande...

- Ah non, non on s'occupe pas de moi ! Je reste avec Merry et Pippin ! Et puis j'ai ma super cape elfique, idéale pour se camoufler ! J'en ai vu d'autres Sylvebarbe, on ne me verra pas non plus !

- Hem ! Mais j'ai promis à Gandalf...

- De m'emmener en sécurité ? Vous savez, je ne serais nulle part en sécurité. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que les Hobbits ne le seront pas dans leur propre pays... Alors pour l'instant, vous devriez vraiment faire ce qu'a proposé Pippin, et puis pour moi, vous aviserez après, d'accord ?

Adèle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru complètement ruiner le brillant plan de Pippin et en conséquence, bouleverser complètement le destin de la Terre du Milieu...

" Si je continue à toujours être mise sous pression comme ça, je vais finir avec un ulcère à l'estomac... ", pensa-t-elle en tentant de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque.

- Hmm... Bien. Va pour le Sud ! J'ai toujours aimé aller au Sud, on a l'impression de descendre une pente...

- Tu es malade ! On va se faire prendre !, dit Merry à son cousin.

- Pas du tout ! Pas cette fois...

- Et vous Adèle, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de l'encourager dans ses bêtises ?

- Merry, je crois qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Ils repartirent donc vers le Sud, droit vers l'Isengard, et ainsi, droit vers les ravages de Saroumane et des Orques. Nul doute que Sylvebarbe serait furieux en voyant un tel désastre... Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre désormais. L'Ent, bien loin de se douter de la vision qui l'attendait, bavardait joyeusement, racontant ses anecdotes sur la forêt, mais aussi les désagréments de la vie d'un arbre.

- Cette petite famille de rats des champs grimpe sur moi quelque fois et ça me chatouille affreusement ! Il faut toujours qu'ils essaient de se mettre là où ils... Oh..., s'arrêta-t-il brusquement.

Le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux était désolant. A la place de ce qui devait être autrefois la continuité de la dense forêt de Fangorn se tenait une immense étendue de cadavres. Oui, de cadavres : les Orques avaient coupé et brûlé des arbres plein de vie et désormais, tout n'était que poussière jusqu'au cœur de l'Isengard. Adèle ressentit l'immense chagrin de Sylvebarbe, dont la douleur était presque physique et elle-même se sentit très touchée par un tel massacre. La Terre du Milieu lui avait jusque-là paru comme un eldorado, une terre vierge, loin des dérives de l'industrie que l'on pouvait voir dans son propre monde et voir ce désert noir ici, au pays des Ents, des Elfes et des Hobbits était quelque chose de difficilement supportable.

- Nombre de ces arbres étaient mes amis, des créatures que j'ai connues à l'état de noix et de glands..., dit tristement Sylvebarbe.

- Je suis désolée, c'est vraiment affreux..., dit Adèle avec compassion.

- Ils avaient leurs voix propres...,continua le vieil Ent. Saroumane... Ce n'est pas digne d'un magicien !

Sylvebarbe poussa alors un énorme cri, un appel profond et assourdissant, qui fit sursauter Adèle. L'Ent était entré dans une très grande colère.

- Il n'y a pas de juron en elfique, entique ou langage des Hommes pour qualifier cette traîtrise...

- Regardez les arbres, ils avancent !, s'écria Pippin en désignant quelque chose au loin.

- Oui on dirait... Une armée d'arbres ?, répondit Adèle, décidément de plus en plus surprise par l'étrange tournure que prenaient les choses autour d'elle.

- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? demanda Merry à Sylvebarbe.

- Ils ont à faire avec les Orques. Et moi, j'ai à faire en Isengard ce soir, à l'aide de rocs et de pierres... Oui, venez mes petits amis, les Ents vont entrer en guerre... Il est probable que nous courrions à notre perte... La dernière marche des Ents...

Les Ents répondaient à l'appel de Sylvebarbe, formant à leur tour une terrible armée, majestueuse. Avec un sourire qui hésitait entre la crainte et l'enthousiasme, Adèle regarda les gardiens de la forêt se poster derrière Sylvebarbe, prêts à venger leurs congénères et à faire payer sa trahison à Saroumane.

- Bien, je vais avoir besoin d'être plus libre dans mes mouvements... Adèle, allez avec Vifsorbier je vous prie, n'ayez crainte, c'est un Ent de confiance... Je sais qu'il fera attention à vous...

- Ah, d'accord... Bon, ben à plus tard alors les gars ? Faites pas cette tête, je serais pas loin !, dit la jeune fille à ses deux amis, bien qu'elle soit angoissée à l'idée de les quitter.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?, lui demanda Merry.

- Oui... Je serais prudente !

Adèle rejoignit donc Vifsorbier, un Ent un peu plus fougueux que les autres, mais charmant.

- Merci de me prendre avec vous, Vifsorbier. C'est très... sympathique, hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir dans cette situation plus qu'étrange.

- Hé ! Je vous en prie jeune humaine ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une ennemie de Saroumane... Vous nous aiderez à punir ce traître !

- Oui ! On va lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !, blagua Adèle.

- ...

- Euh, non, laissez, c'était juste un peu d'humour... Ahem... Mais, oui, allons punir Saroumane et ces saletés d'Orques !

- Raroum !, s'écria Vifsorbier.

- Sus à l'Isengard !

Oui, les Ents étaient réveillés et déterminés, et leur colère serait terrible. Ils chantaient, criant leur rage au Maître de l'Isengard.

_Ra-houm-rah !_

_Nous venons, nous venons au roulement des tambours : tarounda rounda rounda rom !_

_Nous venons, nous venons au son du cor et du tambour : tarouna rouna rouna rom !_

* * *

_Cette chanson de guerre a bien sûr été crée par Tolkien, enfin, c'est sa traduction française (Les Deux Tours)._

_En revanche, rendons aux Ents ce qui est aux Ents : dans la version originale de Tolkien, ils ne sont pas si... lents et indifférents à la guerre, et se mettent à l'assaut de l'Isengard d'eux-même. Mais bon, j'aime bien l'idée que les Hobbits fassent bouger les choses, donc je reste encore une fois dans l'esprit du film sur ce coup-là ^^ C'était juste pour rendre justice à nos amis les Ents XD  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à rapprocher encore Adèle de Merry et Pippin._

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera au cours de la semaine prochaine. Prenez soin de vous ;)  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour !_

_Bon alors, au risque de me répéter... Merci ? Je m'attache beaucoup à Adèle, alors savoir que vous vous plaisez à suivre ses aventures, ça me fait très plaisir._

_En lisant vos reviews, j'étais super heureuse du succès de la petite blague d'Adèle. Ravie de vous avoir fait rire !_

_Désolée, pour le léger retard, mais c'était compliqué de poster le chapitre dans la mesure où je n'avais plus Internet... XD  
_

_Un point soulevé par **Leze** dans sa review, donc je précise pour tout le monde : Adèle vit à Bordeaux ( je l'ai précisé dans le dernier chapitre en mentionnant qu'elle était "bordelaise" mais c'était assez discret, je l'avoue... ça vient sûrement de ma passion pour les jeux de piste ^^), en ville, mais avant de quitter ses parents elle vivait dans un village ou une petite ville, à vous de voir ;)_

_**Peach **Merci merci merci ! XD Vive les pipelettes ! ( héhé, c'est cool que tu aies lu mon profil ! ) Tes deux reviews étaient juste excellentes... (l'art d'allier le sérieux et de gros délires ;D ) Alala c'est gentil de vouloir rassurer Adèle ! D'ailleurs, non tu ne te trompes pas, Poiredebeurré a un comportement assez paternel avec elle. En revanche, pour le tutoiement, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour... Je sais pas, j'ai du mal à imaginer, je trouve ça bien comme ça. Au risque de te décevoir, je n'ai pas intégré la scène de la version longue dans la réserve de Saroumane... Tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant le chapitre.  
_

_**Cathou** Merci, je suis contente que les chapitres continuent à te plaire. ( C'est marrant, ta review s'affiche trois fois ! ) Oui, c'est vrai qu'entre les Ents et deux féroces Hobbits, elle a de quoi être protégée quand même ! Voilà la suite !  
_

**Chapitre 18, Le revers de la médaille  
**

- Vifsorbier...

- Oui ?

- Vous me laissez pas tomber hein ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai échappé aux Nazgûls, à Caradhras, à la Moria et ses créatures, aux Uruk-Hai... Alors j'aimerais éviter de mourir en tombant d'un arbre.

- Oh... Accrochez-vous bien, alors.

- D'accord, c'est rassurant..., soupira Adèle en cherchant un endroit un peu plus sûr sur le corps de l'Ent. Attendez, vous pouvez me faire passer de l'autre côté ? Il y a une branche où je pourrais m'accrocher qui sort de votre épaule là-bas.

" Drôle de phrase, sortie de son contexte... ", pensa-t-elle en souriant, malgré son angoisse plus que croissante.

Oui, elle était angoissée : elle était en train de chevaucher un Ent pour participer à la destruction de l'Isengard. Elle avait beau être très en colère contre Saroumane, le responsable présumé de sa venue en Terre du Milieu et le commanditaire du meurtre de Boromir, elle avait bien du mal à s'imaginer ravageant son domaine... Chez elle, elle avait peur d'écraser une araignée, alors s'imaginer en guerrière épique, c'était tout un concept. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

- Non mais sérieusement Vifsorbier, n'oubliez pas que je suis là-haut... Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont vu ?

- Oui. Ecoutez.

Des cris agitaient l'Isengard alors que l'armée des Ents s'approchait. En les entendant, Adèle ressentit une curieuse sensation, toute nouvelle, proche de l'excitation. Pour une fois, elle ne subirait pas la bataille, le combat ne lui tomberait pas dessus comme le ciel sur la tête... Non, cette fois, elle prenait les devants, et elle se sentait plus que jamais concernée. Les doutes qui l'assaillaient encore quelques secondes auparavant s'étaient envolés : elle aussi, elle avait envie de se venger. Oui, cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Saroumane ne s'en relèvera pas, c'est moi qui vous le dis, déclara-t-elle avec une détermination qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- Raroum !

Plus ils approchaient, plus les Orques pullulaient. Ils semblaient complètement désordonnés, affolés. De haut, ils ressemblaient à une colonie de fourmis. Une colonie qu'ils allaient écraser sans scrupules. Ils étaient sans doute complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient... Qui aurait pu croire que la colère des Ents se réveillerait, et qu'ils viendraient venger la forêt ?

- Nous sommes tout proches maintenant Adèle. Faites attention à vous, les Orques sont des êtres vils et sournois... Il faut toujours s'attendre à une nouvelle fourberie.

- Je sais... Un ami me l'a déjà dit..., répondit Adèle, un peu pour elle-même.

" Bon, nous y voilà. Te dégonfle pas Adèle, montre à tout le monde que t'es pas qu'une cruche. T'es en colère et Saroumane va s'en prendre plein la figure. Courage..."

Arrivés devant l'Isengard, Sylvebarbe martela les portes, mais ils n'eurent comme seule réponse qu'une salve de flèches. Adèle hurla lorsqu'elle vit que Vifsorbier était touché, mais il ne sembla pratiquement pas s'en rendre compte.

- Vifsorbier... Vous allez bien ? Vous avez reçu une flèche en plein ventre...

- Bouh ! Je ne sens rien ! Un léger picotement !

" Un léger picotement... Non mais c'est vraiment pas croyable ce monde... Ce serait moi que je serais déjà en train d'agoniser... Dans quoi je me suis embarquée... Galère, galère, galère..."

De plus en plus en colère, les Ents s'attaquèrent aux portes sans plus hésiter, chose bien inhabituelle et surprenante pour cette espèce. N'avaient-ils pas mis une éternité à se décider pour entrer en guerre ? Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se brusquer et du coup, leur impatience n'en paraissait que plus effrayante.

Les Ents pénétrèrent ensuite véritablement dans l'Isengard, où l'atmosphère semblait malsaine : de la chaleur, beaucoup de fumée, de la terre mais pas d'arbres, et du gris à perte de vue... Et cette grande tour, où Saroumane était réfugié... A leurs pieds, des Orques, furieux et plein d'animosité, déterminés à défendre leur territoire. Toujours aussi peu réfléchis, ils semblaient ne se défendre que dans la rage. S'en était ridicule : ils ne faisaient pas le poids... Au début, en entrant en Isengard, Adèle se sentit mal, l'espace d'un instant, comme happée par quelque chose. Mais elle se remit très vite les idées en place et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

- Adèle, vous êtes bien accrochée ?

- Je crois... Mais doucement hein... AAAAAAAAAAH !

Vifsorbier venait de décrocher un gros rocher du sol et de la balancer dans un grand mouvement sur une petite troupe d'Orques, secouant par l'occasion Adèle comme une véritable bouteille d'Orangina. Sa frayeur passée, elle put se rendre compte du résultat : il ne restait plus grand-chose de leurs assaillants.

- Vous allez bien ?, lui demanda Vifsorbier, effrayé par son cri.

- Oui oui... Il faut juste que je m'y fasse mais ne vous inquiétez PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! ... MAIS ENFIN VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ME PRÉVENIR AVANT DE SAUTER ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis un Ent un peu fougueux... Un jour, j'ai répondu oui à une question que l'on n'avait même pas fini de me poser... Depuis, mes congénères me surnomment Vifsorbier, lui dit-il tout en balayant de la main deux Orques un peu trop hargneux.

- C'est bon, c'est bon... Je vais m'accrocher.

Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve sur l'Ent le plus vif de toute la Terre du Milieu... Forcément, sinon, ça aurait été moins drôle. A chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque de la part de Vifsorbier, Adèle avait l'impression que son cœur lui remontait dans la poitrine, un peu comme si elle faisait des montagnes russes... Pendant encore plusieurs autres minutes, elle resta très mal à l'aise, agrippée à sa branche comme à une bouée de sauvetage en plein mer, fermant les yeux quand les secousses étaient trop fortes. Puis tout doucement, elle se mit à se sentir un peu plus stable, du moins un peu plus assurée. Elle se mit alors à observer les alentours pour Vifsorbier, comme la vigie d'un navire.

- Pied droit ! ... Oh, joli coup Vifsorbier... Tous d'un coup ! ... Derrière vous ! DERRIÈRE VOUS ! Parfait ! Et, ça va ?

- Oui... Mais cette créature a eu le temps de me mettre un coup de hache... C'est très désagréable.

- J'imagine oui..., balbutia Adèle. Dites, on s'en sort très bien, vous avez vu ? C'est l'apocalypse chez les Orques là... Dans tes dents Saroumane ! Haha !... Oh regardez, ils essaient de monter un petit bataillon là-bas !

- Houh bien vu Adèle ! Ne leur en laissons pas le temps !

Aussitôt, Sylvebarbe s'approcha et entreprit d'écraser la trentaine d'Orques qui tentait de se rassembler. Coups de pieds, coups de rochers, et peu de rescapés. Adèle jubilait, la victoire semblait évidente... Leurs ennemis ne faisaient pas le poids.

- Je crois que si vous faites tomber cette tour, vous allez en tuer une bonne dizaine !

- Très bien vu ! Rejoignez vos camarades, immondes créatures !, cria Vifsorbier en secouant la tour.

Soudain, du feu jaillit des puits du domaine. Un nouveau maléfice de Saroumane. Aussitôt, les Orques s'empressèrent de faire propager ce feu, et c'était là une grande menace pour les Ents. Adèle arrivait tant bien que mal à prévenir à temps Vifsorbier pour éviter qu'il soit brûlé, mais il s'en fallut de peu à chaque fois. Attentive à chaque mouvement de l'Ent, à l'approche dangereuse des flammes, elle ne cessait de lui crier des indications mais tout lui était de plus en plus dur. Il faisait chaud, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stable sur Vifsorbier et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Tout à coup, Vifsorbier s'arrêta et Adèle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il soit blessé.

Elle remarqua alors que les autres Ents s'étaient eux aussi figés et regardaient tous dans la même direction. Adèle se tourna vers l'objet de leurs regards et son sang se glaça à son tour. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Un Ent avait été touché par le feu et... C'était comme d'assister à un grand feu de la Saint-Jean... Un grand brasier. Le pauvre Ent ne put lutter, et le feu le consuma tout entier.

- S'en est trop ! Osdehêtre était un Ent charmant ! Houm-hom !, cria Vifsorbier.

Si auparavant les Ents semblaient déjà très en colère, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui se passa à partir de ce moment. Ils étaient déchaînés, et leur colère immense. Vifsorbier en oublia qu'Adèle était sur son épaule, et alors qu'il venait de fracasser une tour près des puits, elle glissa et faillit dégringoler. Heureusement, elle réussit à se rattraper à sa branche, mais les jambes dans vide, elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

- VIFSORBIEEEEER !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous seriez bien mieux là-haut.

- REMONTEZ-MOI ! REMONTEZ-MOI ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! REPOSEZ-MOI SUR VOTRE ÉPAULE !, hurlait-elle à s'en casser la voix.

- Voilà, voilà...

A partir de cet instant, traumatisée par sa chute, Adèle s'accrocha comme une vraie sangsue à sa branche, à l'aide de ses bras comme de ses jambes. De toute façon, elle n'était plus d'une grande aide à Vifsorbier, qui n'écoutait plus que sa colère, écrasant, jetant, balayant... Elle était un peu perdue dans la fièvre de la bataille, à nouveau. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

C'est alors qu'Adèle entendit un énorme bruit. Les Ents venaient de faire sauter le barrage et l'eau semblait exploser des murs. Très vite, elle déferla vers eux, balayant tout sur son passage. C'était un spectacle incroyable. Effrayant, bien sûr, mais absolument magnifique, paradoxalement.

- Accrochez-vous, vous allez être remuée là-haut !

L'eau se répandit et anéantit le peu de résistance qu'il restait en Isengard : les Orques étaient complètement noyés sous les flots et les dernières tours furent aussitôt détruites par la violence du choc. Puis, l'eau se répandit dans les puits, mettant fin aux activités douteuses de Saroumane. Adèle sourit avec satisfaction. Saroumane avait perdu sa puissance, son domaine était ravagé et au gouffre de Helm, son armée décimée. Enfin, une revanche.

Vifsorbier entreprit d'inspecter les alentours, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas de survivants trop hargneux parmi leurs ennemis. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, car il ne restait pratiquement rien de l'Isengard. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, la loi du talion avait frappé en Terre du Milieu : les terres d'un Magicien pour une forêt dévastée.

Elle se tourna vers la tour d'Orthanc et eut la surprise d'apercevoir Saroumane à ses fenêtres, sûrement hagard. Mais à le voir, elle se sentit très étrange et faillit tourner de l'œil. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, oppressée, étouffée. Elle ferma vite les yeux, prise d'un vertige. La fatigue, sans doute.

- Vifsorbier... Posez-moi, je ne me sens pas bien...

Aussitôt, l'Ent la prit dans ses mains, de peur qu'elle ne tombe et entreprit de la poser sur un gros monticule de pierres dépassant des eaux.

- Allons allons, ne me faites pas de telles frayeurs... Vous vous êtes montrée vaillante, reposez-vous un peu.

- Adèle ! Adèle !, crièrent des voix au loin.

- Ho ! Voilà Sylvebarbe et vos amis ! C'est très bien, ils vont veiller sur vous !

- Adèle ! Dites-moi que vous allez bien !, s'écria Merry pendant que Sylvebarbe le déposait à côté d'elle.

- En tout cas, elle a l'air entière !, ajouta Pippin avec un certain soulagement dans la voix. On s'est fait un de ces soucis, si vous saviez ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi violent !

- Moi non plus..., répondit faiblement Adèle.

- Vous êtes toute pâle ! Vous n'êtes pas blessée au moins ?, demanda Merry en l'observant.

- Non, non... Je suis contente de vous revoir, ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb, essayant de se reprendre. Vous aussi Sylvebarbe.

- Oui, c'est très bien... J'avais promis à Gandalf de veiller sur vous, c'est très bien... Bon, nous autres les Ents nous avons à faire... Je vous laisse quelques minutes seuls. Vous pouvez explorer un peu les environs, je pense qu'il n'y a plus de dangers, mais faites attention, et ne vous éloignez pas trop tout de même !, leur dit Sylvebarbe avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Adèle contempla un moment Merry et Pippin, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, mais le visage souriant de ses deux amis ne faisiat aucun doute sur la fait qu'ils allaient bien.

- Je crois que Saroumane nous posera beaucoup moins de problèmes maintenant..., déclara Pippin.

- En tout cas, il se méfiera des Ents, maintenant. Mais je m'inquiète pour le Rohan... Vous vous souvenez de cette armée d'Uruk-Hai ? J'ai bien peur que les autres n'aient pas pu résister...

- Mais non Merry, ils ne faut pas penser comme ça. Si vous avez réussi à soulever les Ents, ils ont forcément trouvé une solution aussi. Les Hommes ont des ressources morales que les Orques n'ont pas et qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer.

- Vous avez toujours les mots pour rassurer Adèle... La guerre me paraîtrait bien pire si vous n'étiez pas là.

- Oui, chaque armée devrait avoir une Adèle pour assurer le moral des troupes !, renchérit Pippin.

C'était la moindre des choses. Adèle avait tellement envie de tout leur révéler, de leur dire que tout irait bien, que leurs compagnons étaient bien en vie... A plusieurs reprises, elle avait cru craquer et tout déballer mais comme d'habitude, les mots s'étaient perdus dans sa gorge.

- Et si nous allions visiter les lieux un peu ? J'aimerais me rendre compte des dégâts à ma hauteur !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Pippin... Adèle me paraît un peu pâle. Sérieusement, sans vouloir insister, je vous trouve mauvaise mine, répondit Merry en fixant son amie.

- Justement, on ferait mieux d'aller chercher un endroit où se reposer un peu. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où s'abriter et qui serait moins... Humide, non ?, proposa Pippin.

- Pas faux...

Mais Adèle n'avait aucune envie de patauger dans cette eau boueuse... Elle s'imaginait déjà les pieds trempés et errant à travers l'Isengard... Non.

- Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, j'attends ici moi. Faites-moi signe si vous trouvez quelque chose, d'accord ?

- Mais on ne va pas vous laisser toute seule..., hésita Merry.

- Mais que voulez-vous qui m'arrive ? Il y a des Ents partout, et de toute façon, je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent, hésitants. " De vrais gardes du corps...", pensa-t-elle en souriant.

- Si quoique ce soit ne va pas, vous hurlez de toutes vos forces, d'accord ?

- Oui Merry, pour ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je hurlerais " KRAKEN !" d'accord ?

- c'est sûr que ça ne pourra être personne d'autre que vous !, dit Merry en riant.

- De toute façon, on ne s'en va pas longtemps. Allez viens Merry, plus on sera partis, plus vite on sera revenus ! A tout à l'heure Adèle, soyez sage !

Adèle regarda les deux cousins s'éloigner, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Après quelques minutes, elle se dit que finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de partir avec eux. La solitude l'amenait à se poser des tas de questions, comme d'habitude. Elle était fatiguée de tous ces mystères. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'effrayait beaucoup : pour l'instant, elle s'y retrouvait dans cette aventure, parce qu'elle connaissait les événements. Mais si elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez elle, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Ce n'était pas chez elle, bon sang ! Si seulement Boromir était encore là... Il lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés.

Elle ne comprenait que maintenant ce qu'il avait sûrement voulu dire et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, c'était tellement inimaginable... De toute façon à quoi y penser, puisque Boromir était mort ? Perdue sur son rocher au milieu des ruines de l'Isengard, Adèle était amère et se rendait compte de beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait voulu saisir bien avant... Des larmes plein les yeux, elle ne cessait de se répéter que la vie était mal faite : c'est toujours quand les gens ne sont plus là qu'on comprend vraiment ce qu'ils étaient et combien on tient à eux... Toujours. Boromir lui manquait bien sûr, mais l'absence de tous ses autres compagnons l'était tout autant. Elle était pressée de les d'un autre côté, eux aussi vivaient leur aventure... Dans peu de temps, ils ne pourraient plus lui accorder leur attention. Et elle se retrouverait seule. De toute façon, depuis le début elle était seule.

C'est vrai, qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait ? Personne ! Elle était gentille avec tout le monde depuis des semaines, compréhensive, essayant de s'adapter à des coutumes et des mœurs différentes des siennes. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui avait rapporté ? Rien du tout. C'était un véritable fiasco, un échec cuisant.

Quand elle retrouverait Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, cela continuerait. Il seraient heureux de la revoir, la rassureraient, lui promettraient de l'aider à retourner chez elle... Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas ! Tout ça, ce n'étaient que des promesses... Ils la laisseraient en arrière.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la tour d'Orthanc. La chose lui parût soudain évidente : il fallait qu'elle s'y rende. Saroumane avait les réponses qu'il lui fallait, il pouvait l'aider... Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, il l'aiderait... Oui, il l'aiderait...

Ni Elrond, ni Galadriel ni Gandalf ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle. Au contraire, ils se servaient d'elle, ces grands sages ne se souciaient que du destin de leur monde, pas du sien. On l'utilisait comme on utilisait le pauvre Frodon, dont la vie allait être irrémédiablement gâchée. Saroumane se souciait d'elle lui, et depuis des mois. Il la renverrait chez elle.

C'était la solution.

Tout doucement, elle quitta son refuge et commença à se diriger vers la demeure du Magicien.

* * *

_A ceux qui espéraient peut-être une bataille plus détaillée, je suis désolée. J'avais un premier texte plus fourni, mais je l'ai trouvé mauvais et maladroit, et ensuite j'ai pas réussi à m'en sortir. Ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes quand j'ai voulu l'améliorer, j'en suis arrivée à pratiquement tout recommencer tellement j'en étais lignes de creux, et mal écrites, ça ne sert à rien pas vrai ?  
_

_Au départ, j'avais une partie en écho avec le Gouffre de Helm, mais c'était étrange par rapport au reste de la fiction, où je ne décris pratiquement que des événements où Adèle est présente. Je précise surtout pour **Lalolie**, qui aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles du Gouffre... M'en veux pas hein ;)  
_

_J'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop brouillon ( si c'est le cas, mea culpa, mais je crois que je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, ce chapitre me sort par les oreilles ) et qu'il vous a plu un peu quand même... Vous m'excuserez, mais les scènes de bataille,je suis pas douée... Que voulez-vous, je suis une amoureuse des dialogues. Bon je vais arrêter de me morfondre sur la qualité de ce chapitre et vous laisser méditer sur ce qui va arriver à Adèle... : Saroumane, toujours Saroumane n'est-ce pas ? A votre que lui arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui intéresse tant le magicien ? ( je jure sur le Précieux que vous POUVEZ deviner... ! )  
_

_A bientôt !_

_* Je me rends compte que j'avais publié le chapitre sans mettre le titre... Le "Pas d'inspiration mais je vais trouver un titre intelligent" était vraiment déplacé... Excusez-moi, il était pas sensé être publié XDD J'étais morte de rire en voyant que j'avais laissé ça ! Donc "Le revrs de la médaille" : après la victoire, les doutes l'assaillent et elle finit par faire une énorme erreur. Voilà. Pardon encore ^^  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !_

_Nous nous retrouvons donc pour le chapitre 19. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont rassurée sur un chapitre dont je n'étais pas particulièrement contente. Vous êtes des anges !_

_Le dernier chapitre était un peu court, celui-là l'est beaucoup moins, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avertissement : au cours de ce chapitre, je me rapproche volontairement du livre, au risque de perturber un peu ceux qui ne le connaissent pas du tout ( derniers réfractaires à la lecture de Tolkien, lancez-vous, vous loupez quelque chose ! C'était ma minute promotion... ) mais bon, vous ne serez pas perdus, loin de là ! Bon, à ce sujet, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !  
_

_**Peach **Whaaah... Ben merci ! Je suis contente que ma fin de chapitre te plaise... Et oui, Adèle est manipulée, et en beauté ! Et ça continue, surtout en ce début de chapitre. ( Joli le coup du Parti de Sauron, au fait : j'ai bien ri ! ) Pour la folk, affirmatif très chère ! Dis, si tu écris des fanfics... Sont-elles publiées quelque part ? Je ne serais pas contre le fait de les lire à l'occasion... Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, en tout cas j'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur :)_

_Bon, j'ai profité d'une partie de ma soirée-nuit baby-sitting pour rectifier ce chapitre et vous le poster... Ne vous étonnez donc pas s'il est mis en ligne en pleine nuit :D  
_

**Chapitre 19, Prendre le ciel sur la tête  
**

Adèle avançait, déterminée, le regard fixé sur Orthanc. Elle pouvait à peine résister, elle avait besoin de voir Saroumane, c'était une évidence. Elle avait été stupide de le fuir jusque là... C'est vrai, après tout, avait-il fait quoique ce soit contre elle ? Il avait bien essayé de la sauver de cette quête dangereuse : les Uruk-Hai étaient censés la ramener saine et sauve auprès de lui. Mais non, elle avait fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes... Elle avait toujours manqué de lucidité. Sans doute était-elle un peu trop gentille, naïve ? C'était très sûrement très facile de la manipuler et de toute évidence, Gandalf et Elrond ne s'en étaient pas privé.

Mais quand même... Ils avaient toujours été bons avec elle. Ils étaient sages, savaient bien plus de choses qu'elle et ils avaient pris soin d'elle non ? Gandalf avait fait tout son possible pour la rassurer et la garder en sécurité auprès de lui... Il aurait pu la renvoyer à Bree et la laisser se dépatouiller avec ses problèmes, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question, non ? Pourquoi s'est-il encombrée d'une espèce d'idiote, incapable de se battre, gaffeuse, juste bonne à sourire pour remonter le moral de tout le monde ? Non, c'était évident, il lui avait menti, depuis le début. Il savait pourquoi elle était là, et il voulait l'utiliser.

Mais Saroumane voudrait sûrement l'utiliser lui aussi... Et il avait une certaine tendance à être un peu plus cruel que Gandalf. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller à la rencontre d'un magicien lié à Sauron comme ça... NON, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE BONNE IDÉE DU TOUT MÊME ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, hein ? Comme quoi, elle était vraiment une écervelée. Non, il valait mieux retrouver Merry et Pippin, attendre sagement Gandalf et aviser ensuite. Convaincue, Adèle se retourna brusquement et commença à partir à la recherche de ses deux amis.

Et rester dans l'ignorance ? A nouveau, elle se retourna vers Orthanc. Et bien oui, d'un autre côté, elle savait très bien que toutes les réponses que Gandalf ne lui donnerait jamais étaient à portée de main. Il lui suffisait de laisser de côté ses préjugés, de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller voir Saroumane. Elle pouvait se sortir de cette situation complètement folle, si elle arrêtait d'être lâche. Saroumane était un magicien très intelligent, qui savait où étaient ses intêrets... Si elle lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, il l'aiderait.

Mais alors... Provoquerait-elle la victoire de l'Ombre ? Elle trahirait ses amis ? Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais enfin non, elle ne pouvait pas déclencher leur perte. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était à croire que quelqu'un d'autre était dans sa tête ! Aider Saroumane... N'importe quoi. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans son monde, mais peu importe : sur Terre comme ici, l'amitié avait la même importance à ses yeux, comme la loyauté. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les trahir enfin... Elle les respectait trop, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et... Comment pourrait-elle faire ça à la mémoire de Boromir ? Elle avait failli faire la plus belle bêtise de sa vie.

D'un autre côté... Peut-être que c'était là sa seule occasion de retourner chez elle. Laisser passer cette chance, c'était un véritable sacrifice, et elle ne se pensait pas prête à une telle concession... Son amitié avec les autres membres de la Communauté était-elle seulement assez forte pour ça ? Existait-elle seulement, après tout ? Elle n'était pas du même monde, ne partageait pas les mêmes valeurs... Quand la guerre serait finie, elle ne serait qu'un parasite. C'était évident qu'elle était gênante depuis le début... Leur amitié était sûrement une feinte, ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Pourquoi risquer de perdre tout ce qu'elle aimait pour eux, qui ne pourraient jamais la comprendre, que ce soit Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, Pippin ou encore Aragorn... Oui, surtout Aragorn. Oh oui, il s'était montré protecteur avec elle, comme un frère en somme, mais il était évidemment de mèche avec les grands sages qui étaient censés la sortir de là ! Bien sûr, il était dans leurs confidences, lui, l'espoir du peuple des Hommes ! ASSEZ ! Ils se moquaient tous d'elles, tous ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien ? Elle était à bout maintenant. Ses vrais amis étaient dans son monde à elle, pas ici ! Si elle les laissait faire, elle finirait comme Sam et Frodon, ou comme Boromir... Non ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à Saroumane, tout de suite.

_Non... Vous n'avez pas le droit..._

Adèle porta les mains à son front, surprise. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, furieuse. Elle ferait comme elle l'entendrait désormais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver une vie normale, où les gens ne se faisaient pas tués à tout bout de chant par des créatures immondes, SA VIE ! Rageuse, elle avança d'un pas encore plus décidé. Elle était arrivée non loin de la tour d'Orthanc.

_PAS LE DROIT ! PAS LE DROIT !_

Sous la douleur, Adèle tomba à genoux dans l'eau, la tête toujours entre les mains.

_VOUS NE DEVEZ PAS ! NE VOUS LAISSEZ PAS TENTER !_

- ÇA SUFFIT !

_Pas le droit..._

- FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Des Ents, attirés par ses cris, s'étaient approchés d'elle et se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. L'un deux osa prendre la parole, reconnaissant la jeune humaine qui avait combattu auprès de Vifsorbier.

- Hem... Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien du tout. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en humains, mais vous ne me semblez pas au mieux de votre forme...

- Tout va bien d'accord ? De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien y faire ! A moins que vous sachiez comment prendre contact avec mon monde et m'y renvoyer !

- ...

- ALORS VOUS POUVEZ M'AIDER ?

- Je... Houh...

- NON ! C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DIS ! ALORS OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE VOS BRANCHES ! ... SAROUMANE ! HO ! SAROUMANE !

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- VOUS, LA FERME ! ... C'EST ADÈLE ! LA PAUVRE FILLE QUE VOUS AVEZ AMENÉE ICI ! JE SUIS LA MAINTENANT ET JE VEUX VOUS PARLER ! SAROUMANE !

- Mais enfin..., balbutia l'Ent, complètement perdu. Que quelqu'un aille chercher Sylvebarbe, je crois que nous avons un problème...

- SAROUMANE ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS POUVEZ ME RAMENER CHEZ MOI ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ JE LE SAIS, JE VOUS VOIS LA-HAUT ! JE VEUX JUSTE DISCUTER !... RAMENEZ-MOI CHEZ MOI, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

- ADÈLE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Merry et Pippin, en entendant les cris d'Adèle avaient accouru. Les deux Hobbits n'arrivaient pas à cacher leur incompréhension : leur amie était là, au pied d'Orthanc, entourée de quatre Ents, à essayer de parler à Saroumane. Il y avait un problème, et Merry sentait avec appréhension que la situation lui échappait complètement.

- SAROUMANE ! NE VOUS OCCUPEZ PAS DES AUTRES ! JE VEUX VOUS PARLER !

- Mais elle est devenue complètement folle ou quoi ?, demanda Pippin, effaré, à son cousin.

- Je ne sais pas... En tout cas, elle ne doit pas aller très bien. Adèle, arrêtez enfin ! Venez avec nous, tout va bien...

- Oui, on est là... Et on a plein de trucs à vous montrer, vous allez être contente !

- J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE VOTRE PORC SALÉ OK ? RETOURNEZ A VOS PROVISIONS ET LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

- Mais enfin...

Pippin était perdu. C'était Adèle, cette furie ? Elle avait l'air complètement folle... Ce n'était pas la même chose que quand elle s'était disputée avec Aragorn ou Boromir... Non, là, elle semblait... Méchante ?

- Adèle, ça suffit maintenant !, s'énerva Merry, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Adèle, vous semblez contrariée ?

- Sylvebarbe !, s'écria le jeune Brandebouc, visiblement soulagé d'avoir un peu de soutien. Notre amie est très étrange, sûrement très fatiguée et voyez par vous-même... Adèle, vous devriez vraiment vous calmer !

- JE NE VEUX NI ME CALMER, NI ME REPOSER ! JE VEUX PARLER A SAROUMANE !

- Mais... POURQUOI ?, éclata Pippin.

- PARCE QU'IL PEUT M'AIDER, LUI !

- Mais non ! Adèle, c'est Saroumane, il n'aide pas les gens...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez Merry ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS EN SAVEZ ?

- Gandalf...

- ET BEN GANDALF A TORT ! RÉFLÉCHISSEZ UN PEU ! IL SE SERT DE TOUT LE MONDE POUR AVOIR CE QU'IL VEUT !

- C'est la plus grande sottise que j'ai jamais entendue ! Gandalf, un si bon magicien ! Reprenez-vous, jeune humaine ou vous subirez la colère d'un Ent !, menaça Sylvebarbe, à son tour complètement abasourdi par le comportement d'Adèle.

- UN PROBLÈME GRAND-MÈRE FEUILLAGE ? ( * )

- Comment ?, demandèrent Sylvebarbe, Merry et Pippin dans un parfait ensemble.

- Pippin, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, décréta Merry.

- Oui, effectivement... Mais je ne vois pas quoi !

Merry ne savait pas trop quoi faire lui non plus. Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas un caprice, cette colère n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Fondcombe : là, elle n'était pas vexée, et plus qu'en colère, elle semblait surtout complètement perdue et désespérée. Et ses yeux, ils étaient si froids ! Où était passée la gentillesse habituelle qu'on pouvait toujours lire sur son visage ?

- Bon... Adèle, vous êtes à bout de nerfs, mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est normal..., lui dit-il doucement en s'approchant.

- SAROUMANE !, continuait-elle de crier, poing serrés et larmes dans les yeux.

- Vous ne voulez pas en discuter calmement avec vos deux Hobbits préférés ?, poursuivit-il en posant une main amicale sur son bras.

Ce contact calma un peu Adèle, et elle put reprendre un peu ses esprits. Encore une fois, Merry et Pippin lui prouvaient leur amitié. Elle avait traversé beaucoup de choses avec eux, elle n'était pas seule, pas du tout... Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était comme si elle se dédoublait...

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne me sens pas très bien... Un peu confuse.

- Je le vois bien. Vous m'inquiétez ! Allez, venez et...

- Non...

- Mais si... De toute façon, Sylvebarbe a les clés d'Orthanc, Saroumane est enfermé et il ne va pas se risquer à descendre croyez-moi !, insista-t-il en la tirant fermement par la main.

Soudain, Adèle se sentit à nouveau submergée, incapable de lutter contre l'idée fixe de voir Saroumane, et elle ne ressentait plus que de la colère pour tous les autres. Ils voulaient encore l'éloigner de la solution, Gandalf arrivait à la manipuler même à distance ! Merry et Pippin était de braves petits soldats du magicien et exécutait ses ordres ! Depuis des jours ils la surveillaient pour lui ! Bien sûr !

- NON ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! TRAÎTRE !

- Hé !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Merry se retrouva sous l'eau. Adèle venait de le pousser et en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever, il comprit avec stupeur qu'elle profitait de sa petite taille pour l'empêcher de remonter... Elle essayait de le noyer ! Mais non, c'était impossible ! Pourtant, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence ! Perdu, Merry tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre, et réussit à la faire tomber. Libéré, il remonta et se releva aussitôt, haletant.

- Mais... Vous avez perdu dans la tête ! C'est moi... Merry... MERRY !, s'exclama-t-il tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Oh non !, s'écria à son tour Pippin en se précipitant non loin de lui.

Merry, ses esprits retrouvés, comprit ce qui inquiétait tant son cousin. Adèle gisait entre les mains de Sylvebarbe, complètement inconsciente.

- Sylvebarbe ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive !, demandait Pippin, tentant de retenir les sanglots dans sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas Maître Hobbit... Nous en saurons plus quand elle reprendra connaissance.

- Mais elle va se réveiller pas vrai ? Elle va bien ?

- Venez... Soyez patient Pippin.

Sylvebarbe emporta alors Adèle vers des ruines non loin de là où il la déposa délicatement. Aussitôt, Pippin, suivi de très près par un Merry trempé jusqu'aux os, grimpa pour s'installer tout près d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas normal Merry, pas normal du tout..., soupira Pippin en observant le visage crispé de leur amie.

- Je sais...

- Elle a essayé de te noyer...

- Je sais...

- Au fait, ça va toi ?

- Je crois. Mais ça ira mieux quand elle se sera réveillée...

- ...

Pippin prit la main d'Adèle et la serra fortement. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été un soutien, un soutien différent des autres. Il avait souvent eu l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... Elle était si gentille, si compréhensive, si douce ! Ce n'était pas sa Adèle, d'habitude si pleine de vie, qui gisait là inconsciente, aussi blanche que Will Piedblanc quand il était sorti tout couvert de craie de l'effondrement de l'Hôtel de Ville de Grand'Cave ! Serrant encore plus sa main, il se jura de ne plus jamais la laisser seule... Ils avaient vraiment été stupides ! Et tout ça pour de l'herbe à pipe...

- Pippin, elle bouge ! Adèle, réveillez-vous !

- Ne la brusquez pas tous les deux ! les réprimanda Sylvebarbe.

- Elle ouvre les yeux ! Adèle, parlez ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Adèle essayait péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était trop forte. Elle avait si mal à la tête... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il y avait des voix autour d'elle. Oh non, elle ne supportait plus les voix... Elle avait peur, on lui avait fait du mal, elle le savait. Soudain, elle sentit des mains lui attraper les épaules. Effrayée, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sans même réfléchir, elle frappa le visage de son agresseur.

- AÏE !

- Mais c'est une vraie manie aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?

- Mon nez !

- Merry ? Pippin ?

- Mais oui !, s'exclama Merry, exaspéré.

- Mais... Je saigne ! Je saigne !

- Oh non... On peut savoir ce qui vous prend aujourd'hui ?, demanda Merry à Adèle, furieux.

La jeune fille observa ce qui se passait autour d'elle, perdue. Merry semblait très inquiet, Pippin avait le nez en sang et la regardait sans comprendre, et Sylvabarbe la fixait avec un air méfiant. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Enfin, forcément, elle venait de frapper Pippin quand même ! Mais elle n'avait pas fait exprès, c'était un réflexe !

- Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous ! Pardon Pippin ! Je suis vraiment désolée... Laissez-moi voir ça !

- Ne les approchez pas !, cria Sylvebarbe, la faisant sursauter.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai eu peur ! C'était un stupide réflexe !

- Attendez Sylvebarbe..., le calma Merry. Adèle... Essayez de reprendre vos esprits et de vous souvenir de ce que vous avez fait.

Comment ça, ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle était évanouie ! Elle n'avait rien pu faire ! Mais au fait, pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie ? Pippin et Merry l'avaient laissée pour aller explorer l'Isengard, elle était restée toute seule. Elle s'était sentie très triste en pensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivée, et puis... Puis, elle avait ressenti le besoin de revoir Saroumane. Et à partir de là, tout devenait très flou. Elle avait été en colère, très en colère... Oh non, elle n'avait quand même pas été voir Saroumane pour de vrai ? En tout cas, elle avait essayé... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Heureusement, Merry et Pippin l'en avaient empêché... OH NON !

- OH MON DIEU ! Merry... J'ai l'impression que j'ai essayé de vous faire du mal !

- VOUS AVEZ VOULU ME NOYER !, explosa Merry, même s'il voulait essayer de rester calme, sentant bien que ce n'était pas vraiment Adèle qui avait agi ainsi.

- AH ! Non ce n'est pas possible... Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas... Je suis tellement désolée... Je n'étais pas moi-même !

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez aller chez Saroumane ? Vous aviez l'air... D'une ennemie !

- Je ne sais pas... Enfin si je sais, mais quand même... Olala, j'ai pensé des choses si affreuses sur vous tous et...

- Et des boddes zur Zaroumade ?, demanda Pippin tout en essayant de stopper les saignements de son nez.

- Quoi ?

- Et des bonnes sur Saroumane ?, répéta le Hobbit en prenant soin de retirer cette fois les mains de son nez.

- Oui..., avoua péniblement Adèle, honteuse.

- Quelle sournoiserie ! J'en suis sûr désormais, c'est un mauvais sort de la part de ce... Houm ! Je ne sais pas si on peut encore l'appeler "magicien" ! Il a empoisonné votre esprit !, s'écria l'Ent, très en colère.

- Mais c'est fini n'est-ce pas ?

- Il semble que oui... Comment vous sentez-vous à l'instant ?

- Je me sens très fatiguée... affreusement honteuse et désolée d'avoir voulu trahir mes amis, d'avoir pensé qu'ils me voulaient du mal et d'avoir agressé Merry. Je me sens tellement nulle... Et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de parler à Gandalf ! Il saurait quoi me dire lui !

- Oh... Si vous voulez voir Gandalf, je crois que c'est bien vous, et pas Saroumane qui guide votre esprit, dit calmement Sylvebarbe.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça...

- Mais ce n'était pas votre faute Adèle... Ce n'était pas vous. De toute façon on a tout de suite vu que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal avec Merry !, la rassura Pippin en lui tapotant gentiment la main.

- Vous êtes si gentils tous... Et moi je ne sers à rien, à part créer des problèmes !, s'exclama soudainement Adèle dans un vrai cri du cœur, avant de se mettre à sangloter.

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas pleurer maintenant !

- Je suis désolée... Je... Je n'ai jamais été douée pour cacher mes émotions... Mais ma vie est une telle catastrophe en ce moment ! JE suis une catastrophe !

- Adèle, vous pleurez sur l'épaule de celui qui a déclenché toutes les catastrophes depuis le début de cette quête, alors franchement..., répondit Pippin en riant.

- C'est vrai que si on fait le compte, Pippin vous bat largement. Surtout que quand vous faites une bêtise, ce n'est pas vraiment vous qui la faites... Non, vraiment, vous devriez venir manger un morceau et vous reposer un peu, lui dit Merry avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous deux hein ? Vous êtes les meilleurs compagnons de galère que l'on puisse rêver, vous le savez ça ?

Aussitôt, Adèle les serra dans ses bras et les embrassa sur la joue. Les deux Hobbits se mirent à rougir et à passer la main dans leurs cheveux, gênés, sous l'œil amusé de l'Ent.

- Sylvebarbe, merci à vous aussi. Pour ce qui vient de se passer, mais aussi pour avoir fait attention à nous. Vous permettez que je vous embrasse vous aussi ?

- Hem... Je... Hem hem...

- Oh je vous en prie Sylvebarbe, ne vous faites prier !, s'amusa Pippin.

- Si c'est une coutume humaine... Je vais m'y plier...

Adèle éclata de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'écorce de Sylvebarbe. L'Ent, de son côté, était très flatté de cette attention de la part d'une humaine. Sans doute fallait-il qu'il revoit un peu ses préjugés sur les races... Mais ce qui fit le plus plaisir à Sylvebarbe fut de retrouver la jeune fille enjouée et vive qu'il avait rencontrée, et non cette pâle copie désespérée et éteinte qui appelait Saroumane. Une petite très sincère, comme les Hobbits. Il les aimait bien, tous les trois. Mais il faudrait garder un œil sur eux, surtout si Saroumane continuait ses félonies.

- Bon, Sylvebarbe, on sera dans l'ancienne salle de garde. On y est bien et au sec, nous pourrons nous y reposer. Si vous voulez grignoter quelque chose, passez nous voir !, dit Merry avant de partir en entraînant Adèle avec lui.

- Faites attention à vous...

- Oui oui ! On ne la quitte plus des yeux !

Les deux Semi-Hommes emmenèrent donc Adèle dans l'ancienne salle de garde du domaine de Saroumane, le meilleur abri dont on puisse rêver. Il y avait là une table et des bancs et de quoi faire un bon feu. La jeune fille était tellement ravie à l'idée de manger attablée et non pas comme une campeuse qu'elle battit des mains en sautillant comme une enfant. Merry et Pippin avaient vraiment le chic pour lui faire oublier le pire.

- Et attendez, ce n'est pas tout... Pippin, je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur.

- Demoiselle Adèle, nous avons de quoi faire disparaître tout vos malheurs... Que diriez-vous d'un peu de fromage ? Avec une tartine de pain ? Alors ?

- Je dis oui !

- Très bien... Du fromage pour la jolie demoiselle Maître Merry !

- Tout de suite !, s'écria Merry en sortant pain, couteaux et fromage avec un sérieux inimitable.

- Ensuite... Du jambon ? Du lard fumé ?

- Je... Oui... Je veux bien du jambon ! Merchi !, répondit Adèle en mordant avec gourmandise dans le morceau de fromage que venait de lui tendre Merry.

- Monsieur Brandebouc, du jambon je vous prie !

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

- Et moi, je vais faire cuire des carottes et des navets ! Cela vous tente-t-il ma demoiselle ?, lui demanda Pippin avec un clin d'oeil.

- Et moi je ne fais rien ?

- Vous mangez !

- Mais...

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Mangez, c'est tout ! Sam m'a appris quelques trucs en cuisine, il faut que je m'entraîne !

" Ils sont vraiment géniaux ces deux-là... Absolument géniaux. Des amis hors-pair... Quand je pense que j'ai failli..."

- ADÈLE !, s'écria Merry.

- Quoi ?, sursauta Adèle, surprise.

- Je sais très bien à quoi vous pensez et je vous l'interdis ! Ce n'était pas vous !

- Oui... Mais comment en être sûre ?

- Vous êtes la personne la plus gentille et la plus agréable que j'ai jamais rencontrée, hormis les Hobbits. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer des personnes comme vous ou Aragorn chez les Grandes Gens. Ce n'était pas notre Adèle là-bas. Vos yeux étaient tout éteints, votre regard animé seulement par une espèce de fureur que jamais notre amie n'aurait pu ressentir. Ce n'était pas vous. Faites-moi confiance, je sais de quoi, enfin surtout de qui je parle !

Adèle ne répondit pas, touchée, mais aussi perturbée par les paroles de Merry. Mais comment Saroumane avait-il réussi à la manipuler ainsi ? Il avait forcément fallu qu'elle ait des doutes à propos de ses amis... Cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur.

- Dis-moi Pippin, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Écoute Merry, à partir de maintenant, je n'appartiens plus qu'à mes carottes et à mes navets... Et à Adèle, bien sûr. Mais toi, débrouille-toi, tu veux ?

- Espèce de Touque ! Et le cidre ! Tu allais oublier le cidre !

- Non, on a quand même pas du cidre ? Adèle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Si ! Mais cet idiot l'a laissé dans la réserve... Je vais le chercher, et on trinquera tous les trois !, dit Merry avec enthousiasme tout en courant vers l'extérieur.

La jeune fille se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de Gimli s'il les voyait. Sacrés Hobbits.

- Dites-moi, ce festin, ça ne fait pas trop aventuriers quand même...

- Enfin Adèle, vous ne voulez quand même pas continuer au lembas ? Alors que l'on a trouvé de la viande, de bons légumes, du cidre, de la bière et de l'herbe à pipe ? Nous sommes des aventuriers débrouillards, nuance !

- Et surtout très gourmands, non ?

- Certes. D'ailleurs, vous voulez bien me couper un morceau de fromage ?

- Bien sûr. Oh, et votre nez, ça va ?

- Mais oui, ce n'est rien, arrêtez de vous en faire pour ça ! C'est... ma blessure de guerre !

Merry revenu et les légumes du chef Pippin cuits, les trois amis passèrent une très bonne journée, à compenser des jours de privations et d'inquiétudes. Pendant un instant, Adèle se crut presque revenue à Bree, assise à cette table avec une assiette bien remplie... Ils bavardèrent gaiement, les Hobbits évitant soigneusement toute allusion aux incidents de la journée.

La nuit venue, Pippin insista pour prendre un tour de garde, estimant qu'il valait mieux éviter de prendre des risques " parce qu'on ne sait jamais ". Mais Adèle sentait bien que c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur que Saroumane ne la manipule à nouveau et qu'elle leur fasse du mal. Cela l'attrista un peu, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être digne de confiance.

Elle dormit très mal. Elle fit des cauchemars, des cauchemars affreux parce qu'elle crut à plusieurs reprises qu'ils étaient réels... Des cauchemars un peu comme à Fondcombe... Des mains qui l'attrapaient, qui la serraient, des voix qui lui donnaient des ordres contradictoires... Elle finit par choisir de rester éveillée, de peur de faire une bêtise. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Gandalf.

Elle espérait qu'il la laisserait venir avec eux parler avec Saroumane. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle voulait savoir si c'était bien lui qui l'avait amenée. Mais alors... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi quand elle l'avait appelé, surtout si c'était du fait de sa manipulation ? Décidément, elle n'y comprenait rien. C'était à croire qu'elle était condamnée à toujours avoir un horrible mal de tête dans ce monde...

* * *

Adèle essayait d'expliquer à Vifsorbier ce qu'était qu'un cocotier quand elle entendit des cris. Merry et Pippin surveillaient l'entrée de l'Isengard et avaient accepté de la laisser avec l'Ent, car elle s'ennuyait : en fait, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que leurs amis arrivent... Elle était beaucoup stressée ! Vifsorbier, curieux, était d'une très agréable compagnie et la distrayait. Mais ces cris... Ils étaient sûrement là !Enfin !

- Et ils ne poussent que dans des endroits chauds ? Ils m'ont l'air fort curieux ces arbres... Vous venez vraiment d'un drôle de pays...

- Ah ça... Dites Vifsorbier, je crois qu'on a de la visite ! Vous permettez que je vous laisse ?

- Allez-y... Je m'en vais auprès de Sylvebarbe. Nous reprendrons cette discussion une autre fois... Il faut encore que vous me parliez des babaobabs...

- Des baobabs !, le corrigea Adèle en riant. Promis ! Au revoir Vifsorbier !

Aussitôt, elle se mit à courir comme une dératée vers les portes de l'Isengard. Elle avait tellement envie de les revoir... Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas ! En s'approchant, elle put entendre Gimli râler et les Hobbits le narguer avec le porc salé et l'herbe à pipe. Pauvre Gimli.

- Et Adèle, où est-elle ? demanda une voix qu'Adèle reconnut comme celle de Gandalf.

- Pas d'inquiétudes, elle va bien ! Elle doit discuter avec Vifsorbier... Elle a le contact très facile avec les Ents vous savez !, répondit joyeusement Pippin.

- Avec les quoi ? Et qui est Adèle ?

Une voix inconnue. Bon, plus que quelques mètres, et elle pourrait enfin revoir ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué ces derniers jours ! Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire !

- Qui est Adèle ? Haha ! Une personne que vous gagnerez à connaître, Eomer, fils d'Eomund !, répondit Gimli.

Eomer ? Dans sa joie, Adèle avait complètement oublié les Hommes du Rohan. Elle allait rencontrer Eomer et Théoden... Et Eowyn aussi alors ? Mais quelle histoire incroyable... Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Vivre dans un monde de légendes, c'était vraiment quelque chose de spécial !

- La voilà ! Adèle ! Dites-moi que vous allez bien ! Personne ne vous a fait du mal n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le cas, je ne réponds plus de ma hache !

- Je vais bien Gimli... Et je suis contente de vous revoir ! Moi aussi je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis... Aragorn !

Le Rôdeur était descendu de son cheval et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras sans hésiter une seule seconde. Parce qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité quand il était là mais aussi parce que c'était une façon de se faire pardonner les horribles choses qu'elle avait pensé sur lui la dernière fois...

Bien loin de la repousser, Aragorn l'avait serrée dans ses bras sans gêne. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté : c'était Adèle.

- Adèle... Je me suis tellement inquiété ! Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ça va... Mais ça ira encore mieux maintenant que vous êtes tous là !

Legolas et Gimli étaient eux aussi descendus de cheval, ne pouvant résister à serrer leur amie dans leurs bras eux aussi. Autant la chose ne la surprit de la part de Gimli, qui d'ailleurs sourit jusqu'au oreilles lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué et qu'elle avait souvent pensé à lui, mais de la part de Legolas... Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il se montrerait si démonstratif !

- Bonjour Legolas ! Dites-moi, c'est à croire que je vous ai manqué un peu quand même ?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, j'ai imaginé le pire... J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il vous arrive malheur..., répondit-il très sérieusement.

- Ahem...

Adèle se retourna et remarque alors que Gandalf et tous les Hommes de Rohan, dont le roi Théoden, les fixaient, amusés.

- Nous assistons sans doute aux retrouvailles d'amis chers... Mais je suis surpris car j'ai devant les yeux deux Semis-Hommes que l'on croirait tout droit sortis de vieilles légendes, et une jeune femme. Mais que faites-vous en Isengard ?, demanda Théoden.

Merry et Pippin se mirent alors à discuter avec le roi, sur la bataille des Ents, sur la Comté et les Hobbits, et la discussion aurait très vite dévié sur l'art de fumer la pipe si Gandalf n'avait pas freiné les deux cousins : Théoden était très intéressé par les Hobbits et semblaient les tenir en respect. La chose était tellement inhabituelle qu'ils lui répondaient avec un enthousiasme débordant assez drôle à observer !

- Et vous ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée si loin de chez vous ?

- Euh...

- La demoiselle Adèle faisait partie de notre quête, répondit simplement Gandalf.

- Pardon ? Voilà qui est surprenant...

- Mais ! C'est une femme..., s'exclama Eomer, visiblement aussi effaré que Boromir l'avait été quelques mois auparavant à cette annonce.

" Et voilà... Il faut toujours que ça revienne sur le tapis... ", pensa-t-elle, agacée. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se fâcher : elle venait de retrouver ses amis et elle avait envie de faire bonne impression.

- C'est fou comme ce détail me rattrape toujours... Ça se voit donc tant que cela ?, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Aragorn, qui réprima difficilement un éclat de rire.

Aucun doute, ils avaient bien retrouvé Adèle, et elle n'avait pas changé. Son naturel à toute épreuve lui avait vraiment manqué !

- Je sais que c'est plutôt surprenant, mais j'ai une histoire bien surprenante, de toute façon. Je vous la raconterais bien, Roi Théoden, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps pour ma fabuleuse histoire que pour celle de l'herbe à pipe ! Mais sachez que je suis heureuse de rencontrer le roi du Rohan... Un roi victorieux et qui a sauvé de son peuple, de surcroît.

" Alors là... Je gère quand même. Si Pauline m'entendait... Elle en reviendrait pas ! "

Théoden hocha la tête en souriant, touché par les belles paroles d'Adèle. Elle l'intriguait, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'on puisse entraîner une jeune femme comme elle en pleine guerre... Il le désapprouvait même, mais après tout, il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Eomer était lui aussi très dubitatif et la fixait avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

- Bien... Il nous faut nous entretenir avec Sylvebarbe. Laissons nos amis à leurs retrouvailles, ils ont beaucoup à se dire. Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard !, déclara Gandalf.

Sur ce, tous laissèrent les six membres de la Communauté, tout heureux d'être à nouveau réunis. Certes, ils manquaient Boromir, Frodon et Sam mais c'était tout de même un réel bonheur pour eux de se retrouver.

Généreux, Merry, Pippin et Adèle installèrent leurs compagnons dans leur fief et s'appliquèrent à leur servir leurs meilleures provisions restantes. Inutile de dire que Gimli était aux anges, et il le fut encore plus quand il vit le stock d'herbe à pipe.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment, car leurs compagnons se posaient bien des questions sur ce qui s'étaient passés après leur séparation. Ils posèrent beaucoup de questions sur l'entrée en guerre des Ents. Quant à Merry et Pippin, ils voulaient tout savoir sur la bataille de Helm.

- Heureusement que je vous ai sous les yeux tous les trois, car si l'on m'apprenait tout ce que vous avez vécu sans que je puisse vous voir en aussi bonne forme, je vous penserais au plus mal... Mais vous me semblez avoir très bonne mine, dit Gimli.

- Oui, c'est même curieux... Vous me semblez tous particulièrement vaillants. Même plus qu'avant...

- Vous avez raison Aragorn ! C'est très étrange ! Et c'est encore plus flagrant chez les Hobbits... Ils ont grandi !

- Mais oui ! Je me disais bien depuis tout à l'heure que quelque chose avait changé ! Vous êtes bien plus grands tous les deux ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? Ce n'est pas normal pour des Hobbits de votre âge..., demanda Aragorn, soupçonneux.

- C'est l'eau ! Vous avez bu l'eau des Ents n'est-ce pas !

- Bravo Legolas ! On ne peut rien vous cacher !, répondit Merry en riant.

- Vous voilà devenue les plus grands Hobbits de votre Comté désormais ! Je suis rassuré, l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu peur que vous ayez été touché par une magie plus dangereuse..., dit le Dunedain en étendant ses longues jambes.

- Euh... A ce sujet... Adèle, je crois qu'on devrait leur parler de... Vous voyez quoi...

Adèle jeta un regard noir à Pippin. Il fallait leur en parler, oui, mais peut-être pas tout de suite ! Enfin, maintenant, c'était trop tard... Elle inspira un grand coup et se mit à raconter ses mésaventures avec Saroumane.

- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?, cria soudain Gimli.

- Apparemment j'ai été manipulée par Saroumane... Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne sais pas !

- Mais... Que vous a-t-il fait ?, demanda Legolas avec appréhension.

- J'ai pensé des choses très... mauvaises sur la Communauté, sur vous tous, que c'était vous qui me manipuliez, au point que j'ai fini par avoir envie d'être dans le camp de Saroumane. Je pensais du bien de lui... J'étais tellement perdue que j'ai fait une chose affreuse...

- Adèle, ce n'est rien...

- Ce n'est pas rien Merry ! J'ai essayé de vous tuer !

- QUOI ?, s'écrièrent en même temps les trois arrivants.

- Vous n'avez pas essayé de me tuer, mais de me noyer... Enfin, de me mettre très longtemps la tête sous l'eau. Ben quoi ? Si ça se trouve, vous vous seriez arrêtée avant que je ne réussisse à vous repousser. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque, mais c'est possible...

- Si je tombe sur ce magicien je le... Il nous a crée trop de problèmes !, continuait de s'énerver le Nain.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'a rien tenté envers moi... J'avais beau l'appeler...

- Il aurait été bien stupide de tenter quoique ce soit alors que l'Isengard grouillait d'Ents et qu'il venait de subir une cuisante défaite. Il a sans doute voulu vous perturber, semer le doute dans votre esprit. Mais vous parlerez de cela avec Gandalf. D'ailleurs, nous devrions aller le retrouver, déclara Aragorn, toujours de bons conseils.

Ils se rendirent donc auprès de Gandalf et de Théoden, qui s'entretenaient avec Sylvebarbe. Adèle ne pt s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête que faisaient ses trois amis devant l'Ent : pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas la plus surprise par une créature dans ce monde ! Sylvebarbe les salua dignement, mais avec un léger tic devant la hache de Gimli, que celui-ci s'empressa de faire oublier.

- Nous allons nous rendre voir Saroumane. Je suppose que vous désirez tous nous accompagner ?, demanda Gandalf.

- C'est notre guerre à tous !, répondit Gimli, toujours aussi désireux de se venger du magicien.

- Mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Adèle..., dit timidement Pippin.

- Adèle vient également. Elle doit venir plus que quiconque. Vous resterez auprès d'Aragorn, c'est compris ? Et surtout, restez calme, d'accord ?

- Oui mais..

- Sylvebarbe m'a raconté. Je crois que vous obtiendrez de nombreuses réponses Adèle...

Enfin ! Elle ne tenait plus. Elle monta donc avec Aragorn tandis qu'Eomer proposait gentiment à Pippin de partager son cheval. Il n'avait pas l'air si borné que cela, finalement... Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à la tour d'Orthanc, beaucoup trop angoissée. La boule au ventre, la gorge sèche, elle se sentait vraiment très mal.

- Prudence... Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux..., prévint Gandalf, fixant Adèle.

- Alors réglons lui son compte et qu'on en finisse !, éclata Gimli, toujours aussi furieux.

- Non ! Il faut qu'il parle !, s'écria Adèle, devançant Gandalf.

Mais elle, égoïstement, elle s'en fichait des renseignements sur Sauron qu'il aurait pu fournir. Non, elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi elle vivait quelque chose de complètement fou et sans aucun sens depuis des mois.

- Vous avez mené nombre de guerres et tué nombre d'hommes Roi Théoden...

C'était lui. Saroumane leur parlait, d'une voix calme et doucereuse. Adèle ne suivit pas la suite, elle n'écoutait que la voix du magicien. Elle était envoûtante, presque... rassurante.

_Que fais-tu parmi eux... Ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi ? Ils se servent de toi, tu le sais ! Allez, aide-moi et je t'aiderais moi aussi !_

Il lui parlait dans sa tête, lui aussi. Mais il ne lui faisait pas mal, lui. Non, il faisait attention, il n'était pas agressif, il parlait doucement. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance... Il fallait qu'elle lui dise...

_NON ! Résistez... Ne l'écoutez pas... Il ne faut pas ! Résistez !_

Bien sûr, il fallait que les autres arrivent elles aussi... Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, si fatiguée... On ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille un peu ?

_Ne laissez pas l'Ombre vous envahir... Résistez, vous le pouvez !_

Elle se sentit soudain plus forte, envahie par une chaleur étrange. Tout lui semblait possible, d'un coup. Elle se sentit la force de reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même.

- Gandalf ! Il me parle ! Dans ma tête ! Il essaie de...

- Petite idiote ! Ne sais-tu pas reconnaître où sont tes intérêts ? Crois-tu vraiment que Gandalf va te ramener chez toi ? Moi je le peux !

- Et pourquoi...

- Pas maintenant Adèle !, la coupa Gandalf. Saroumane, vous pouvez encore vous racheter !

- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin ! s'écria Saroumane avant d'attaquer Gandalf.

L'espace d'un instant, tous crurent que Gandalf périrait sous les flammes lancées par son ennemi. Mais il réapparut, calme et déterminé.

- Saroumane, votre bâton...

- NON !, hurla Adèle, malgré les protestations d'Aragorn. Gandalf, ne faites pas ça je vous en supplie... Sinon je ne pourrais jamais rentrer !

_Vous n'avez pas le droit... Sinon tout changera..._

Gandalf la regarda avec beaucoup de tristesse, avant de lui offrir un pauvre sourire._  
_

- Renvoyez cette jeune fille chez elle, ce n'est pas son combat. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'amener ici !

- Oh, mais je veux ce qu'elle peut m'offrir alors... Sinon, elle restera ici !

- Elle n'a rien à vous offrir Saroumane ! C'est une étrangère, une enfant ! Je le répète, renvoyez-la chez elle !

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, et tu reverras ton monde !, s'écria Saroumane.

- QUOI ?

Ce qu'elle savait ? Comment ça ?

- Je suis désolé Adèle, je n'ai pas le choix... Saroumane, votre bâton est brisé.

- Non... Non... C'est fichu... Non ! Je vais tout dire !

_Pas le droit..._

- Calmez-vous Adèle..., répétait Aragorn derrière elle alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il te trahirait ! Peu lui importe ton bonheur !, criait Saroumane, à moitié dément.

- Que lui vouliez-vous Saroumane ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ici ?

- Vous aimeriez tous le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi parlerais-je maintenant ! Vous mourrez tous et vous repentirez d'avoir suivi ce vieux fou !

Adèle pleurait. En voyant le bâton de magicien exploser entre les mains de Saroumane, c'étaient tous ses espoirs de repartir chez elle qu'elle avait vu exploser en miettes. Elle avait sincèrement pensé que Gandalf aurait essayé de l'aider...

- QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DE SI INTÉRESSANT ? CE QUE JE SAIS ? EST-CE POUR CA QUE JE SUIS ICI ? POUR CE QUE JE SAIS ?

- MAIS POURQUOI D'AUTRE VEUX-TU ÊTRE LA ? TU N'AS AUCUNE AUTRE VALEUR !

- NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE AUSSI BÊTE QUE ÇA ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! MONSTRE ! IL A... IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT... Non... C'est trop... Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu aurais pu t'en sortir depuis longtemps ! Pauvre idiote ! Tu t'es toi-même condamnée !

- TAISEZ-VOUS SAROUMANE !, éclata Gandalf. Aidez-nous, et dites-moi comment la renvoyer chez elle et votre vie sera épargnée !

Saroumane eut un rictus, un terrible rictus, mauvais. C'est la dernière chose qu'Adèle entendit. Tout bourdonnait autour d'elle. Elle était là parce qu'elle savait comment allait se dérouler la guerre. Elle n'avait rien de particulier. Saroumane voulait juste tirer des renseignements. Le 118 218 de la tour d'Orthanc. C'était trop stupide, trop absurde ! On ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie juste pour ça ! Ce n'était pas possible... Pourquoi elle ? CE N'ÉTAIT PAS POSSIBLE !

- Adèle... C'est fini maintenant... Venez... Gandalf veut vous parler, lui dit doucement Aragorn en essuyant délicatement les larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues.

Elle réalisa qu'on l'avait descendue de cheval, et que tout le monde la fixait avec des yeux effrayés. Gandalf discutait plus loin avec Théoden.

- Où est Saroumane ?

- Dans sa tour, enfermé avec Grima. Théoden n'a pas réussi à le sauver de son emprise. Adèle, je suis désolé... Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je suis désolé. Gandalf veut vous parler.

Elle s'avança vers Gandalf, sans réfléchir, sonnée. C'était vraiment trop bête. Elle n'était qu'une poupée, une poupée parlante... Une poupée qu'on avait envoyée dans un autre monde juste pour qu'elle serve de perroquet. Elle avait perdu sa famille, ses amis, sa vie, juste parce qu'on voulait qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle savait pour modifier l'histoire. C'était... Il n'y avait même pas de mots. Elle venait de se prendre le ciel sur la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle en avait assez.

C'était vraiment trop bête.

* * *

_ALORS, je vous avais bien dit que ce qui l'intéressait tant chez Adèle était révélé dans la fiction ! ( Celle qui l'avait le plus deviné c'est **Rukie-Chan**... ) C'était sous votre nez depuis un bon moment ! A héroïne ordinaire, raison ordinaire : le but étant que la situation reste absurde aux yeux d'Adèle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait un pouvoir particulier. Je trouve ça intéressant, le fait qu'elle n'ait rien, aucun pouvoir auquel se raccrocher, si ce n'est l'absurde : elle doit plus lutter... _

_Bon, il reste encore des mystères à éclaircir : par exemple, pourquoi ELLE, tout particulièrement ? Et comment l'a-t-il amené en Terre du Milieu ? Des réponses un peu plus tard !( Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis dure avec elle... Mais elle va finir par remonter la pente, c'est Adèle, et elle est très entourée... Et puis il reste de l'espoir, juré ! :D )  
_

_Saroumane ne meurt pas : je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il mourait chez Jackson, d'autant que ça ôte tout une partie à la fin de l'histoire ( les fans des Hobbits seront contentes de savoir que je refuse de nier cette vérité... XD ). D'autant que j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite... ( ben oui, sinon, plus de mystères... )Je vais tout lier, et donc Saroumane ne meurt pas tué par Grima ( enfin pas à ce moment-là...) en s'empalant sur une roue ( quelle fin digne d'un magicien d'ailleurs... Ahem... ) Ceux qui ne connaissent que le film, faites abstraction, je vous assure que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Promis !  
_

_Ce serait très très sympathique de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre... Dans un sens, il marque un tournant dans la fiction et chez Adèle, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, que ce soit pour dire que vous avez aimé ou que vous avez été déçu ( constructivement ! ), même si vous ne l'avez jamais fait auparavant... ça me fera très plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !_

_Excusez moi pour toutes ces notes, mais j'aime pas vous balancez les choses sans rien vous expliquer... Et puis ce n'est plus un secret, je suis une pipelette incorrigible !  
_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_( * ) Merci **Peach**, c'est grâce à une de tes reviews que j'y ai pensé ;) Comme quoi tes délires parodiques, ils sont bien pratiques !_

_ Merci également à **Roselia001** Voici donc ma version du crochet du droit surprise ! Bon, le principe est bien le même que dans ta fiction ( l'héroïne de sa fiction "Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer" met également une belle beigne à un personnage... On a eu la même idée ! Info pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre mon charabia XD ), mais la situation différente... Merci de m'avoir laissé garder ce petit plaisir ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour ! Avant tout, merci à tous lecteurs et reviewers ! J'espère que vous avez tous la pêche ! _

_A question récurrente, réponse collective. Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions sur l'avenir d'Adèle, sur son bonheur : les chapitres qui arrivent vont vous permettre de vous fixer un peu plus sur ce point. Mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas une fille méchante, je ne vais pas éternellement la martyriser..._

_Je note aussi une certaine propension à vouloir caser Adèle avec tout le monde ;) Patience est mère de vertu, chers amis.  
_

_**Peach** Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ( j'ai éclaté de rire avec ton histoire de terroristes corses... XD )Tu as raison, j'aime beaucoup Merry, je trouve que c'est un très beau personnage, dont la valeur morale explose au grand jour dans le troisième tome. Par contre, non, je n'ai pas prévu de flirt avec un des deux Hobbits : je vois leurs relations comme une amitié infaillible. Mais après, rien ne t'empêche d'imaginer que l'un des deux a des sentiments inavoués pour Adèle : je ne vois pas les choses comme ça mais je laisse l'imagination de mes lecteurs vagabonder ;) Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre aussi longuement que je le voudrais... C'est le problème des reviews anonymes sur ce site. ( Au fait, je t'ai lue et laissé un petit mot sur fanfic. fr, mais alors j'ai galéré pour comprendre comment le site marchait... Je suis minable. ) Bonne lecture Peach !_

_**Ayla **Merci bien nouvelle revieweuse, c'est très gentil ! Je ne peux pas te dire combien il y aura de chapitres : cette fiction est en gros déjà écrite, mais de semaine en semaine, je recoupe, je modifie, j'ajoute et j'essaie d'améliorer. Apparemment, j'arriverais aux alentours de la quarantaine, désolée pour le manque de précision. Voilà la suite !_

_**Zoom** Oh ! Contente de savoir que tu me lis toujours ! Ben écoute merci beaucoup alors ;) Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 20, Sortir la tête de l'eau  
**

Gandalf regardait Adèle s'avancer vers lui avec un air grave sur le visage, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas : complètement amorphe, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, le magicien posa une main sur son épaule et ce contact la fit sursauter.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous brisé son bâton ?

- Adèle... Je n'avais pas le choix...

- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! Je vous faisais confiance Gandalf ! J'ai résisté quand il m'a parlé cette fois, et c'est vers vous que je me suis tournée... Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça !

Gandalf ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à la fixer. Elle avait besoin de se laisser aller, on lui en avait demandé beaucoup trop depuis le début.

- Vous ne dites rien ? Vous ne savez pas quoi me répondre n'est-ce pas ? Le sage Gandalf a perdu de sa superbe ! MAIS RÉPONDEZ-MOI !

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, vous le savez.

- NON ! Il a perdu la guerre ! Il est faible !

- Saroumane n'est pas faible Adèle, loin de là !

- Mais vous auriez pu attendre qu'il me renvoie chez moi... C'était trop vous demander peut-être ?

- Je comprends votre colère et votre déception. Mais pensez-vous donc vraiment qu'il vous aurait renvoyé chez vous ? Certainement pas sans obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et encore... Non, pour ça, il nous faudrait un moyen de pression, que nous n'avons pas à ce jour : Saroumane est désormais bien trop loin dans la trahison, il est aveuglé par le pouvoir de l'Ombre, dit Gandaf calmement.

- Mais je... Oh j'en ai marre. Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai ras le bol, je m'en vais. A Fondcombe ou à Bree, rien à faire, mais je m'en vais.

- C'est hors de question.

- Pardon ? Alors celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! Excusez-moi, mais si je suis partie avec vous, c'est de un, parce qu'il fallait que je trouve pourquoi j'étais ici. C'est fait, même si la réponse me plaît pas du tout, DU TOUT ! Deuxième raison ? Ah oui, parce que si on m'avait amené ici, c'était sûrement parce que j'avais un rôle dans cette guerre... Il s'avère que non. Je suis là pour servir de pseudo-voyante ! Alors je crois que vu mon importance, je peux très bien retourner chez Elrond et en profiter pour lui dire ma façon de pensée ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOTRE MONDE DE FRAPPADINGUES C'EST CLAIR ?

Gandalf ferma les yeux un instant, fatigué. Il se passait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses dans cette guerre, et qui dépassaient l'entendement de la plupart de ses protagonistes. Parfois, le poids des responsabilités lui semblait écrasant, car il y avait tellement de vies en jeu... Et là, devant cette jeune fille désemparée pour laquelle il s'était pris d'une certaine affection, cette sensation était extrêmement pesante. Résolu à la calmer, ou du moins à l'apaiser un peu, il l'a pris par le bras avant de s'éloigner encore un peu du groupe avec elle.

- Si je le pouvais, je vous assure que je vous éloignerais loin de tout cela et que je vous mettrais en sécurité. Mais je ne le peux pas. Vous avez compris que le but de Saroumane en vous faisant venir en Terre du Milieu n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement mieux que moi encore d'ailleurs... Désormais, vous faites partie de cette guerre Adèle, et si je vous laisse partir, qui me dit que cela n'influencera pas vos compagnons, que cela ne modifiera pas le futur ? C'est trop tard, vous appartenez à cette histoire et je ne prendrais pas le risque de voir triompher Sauron, aussi infime soit-il. Comprenez-vous ?

Adèle cilla, les mots de Gandalf lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle. Alors il fallait faire attention à ne pas perturber l'histoire tout en y participant ? C'était peut-être logique, mais dans sa tête, c'était surtout un affreux paradoxe, qui lui donnait le vertige. C'était une pression immense.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi alors ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Ce que je fais depuis des semaines. Vous gardez avec moi, autant que faire se peut, et espérer pour que vous ne commettiez pas un erreur. Mais sur ce dernier point, j'ai bon espoir, il semblerait qu'on vous en empêche.

- Oui, à chaque fois que je tente quelque chose, il y a ces voix qui me martèlent la tête...

- Les Valar. Ils sont sages, et cherchent à préserver l'équilibre. Ils vous protègeront de vous-même tant que vous ne basculerez pas dans l'Ombre. Lorsque Saroumane vous a manipulée, ils ont failli vous perdre.

- Et ils pouvaient pas le dire directement non ?

- Les Valar n'aiment pas interférer. C'est là une grande sagesse, même si vous vous refusez à le voir.

- Mais oui... Et ça leur pose pas un léger problème de conscience de savoir que j'erre comme une âme en peine sur leur précieuse Arda ? Même pas un tout petit ?, ironisa-t-elle méchamment.

- Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça. Il y a bien beaucoup de choses en jeu, que moi-même je ne peux comprendre.

- Et ils pouvaient pas me renvoyer chez moi au début, quand je n'avais pas interféré dans l'histoire ?

- Adèle, il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment Saroumane a fait pour vous faire venir parmi nous, mais sachez que c'est loin d'être quelque chose d'anodin. C'est grave, très grave. Jamais il n'aurait dû ouvrir un passage entre deux mondes, c'est un acte qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences encore plus désastreuses que votre venue. Ce n'est pas de la bonne magie, c'est bien trop puissant, trop tortueux, comprenez-vous ? Personne d'autre que lui ne peut rouvrir ce passage et pour vous renvoyer chez vous, il faudrait en ouvrir un autre. Les Valar, dans leur neutralité et leur volonté de préserver leurs enfants, ne peuvent pas s'engager sur une telle voie. Des dommages irréparables pourraient être commis...

- Donc, ils ne pourront pas non plus me renvoyer chez moi, demanda Adèle alors que déjà, une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

- Je crains bien que non.

- Si j'étais restée à Bree, ça n'aurait rien changé et je me serais évitée un tas d'ennuis. Saroumane a raison, je me suis fichue dans le pétrin toue seule, murmura-t-elle avec regret.

- Oh non, croyez-moi. Il s'avère que je suis persuadé que Bill Fougeron est au service de Saroumane. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il vous avait abordé dès votre arrivée ?

- Si... Oh mon Dieu... Moi qui pensais qu'il était juste un vrai pervers... Enfin, vous voyez.

- J'imagine qu'il y a de cela aussi chez lui, du peu que j'en sais... Je sais que c'est bien dur à imaginer, mais finalement, vos mensonges auprès d'Aragorn ont sûrement sauvé pour un temps la Terre du Milieu. Du moins cela nous a laissé un sursis, sans doute dans l'ordre des choses au vu de vos réactions...

Cela faisait un peu trop d'informations à encaisser en quelques heures. Des mois d'errance pour du vide, certes, mais un vide extrêmement complexe et vertigineux. Adèle, reine des paradoxes. Elle soupira, avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Gandalf... Est-ce que vous savez concrètement ce que je sais ?

- Non. Je ne sais ni ce que vous savez, ni comment vous le savez, ni si vous avez déjà changé des choses. J'imagine que vous devez connaître un détail important, mais je m'impose de ne pas y penser. C'est bien trop dangereux. Ne me tentez pas Adèle, et efforcez-vous de garder ce que vous savez, même si c'est insignifiant en apparences, pour vous.

- Super. Je récapitule : aujourd'hui, c'était le moment des révélations, mais qui ne m'avancent pas du tout. Je suis toujours dans la même situation, et c'est peut-être pire maintenant que je sais que je ne peux rien y faire, que en gros, je suis juste là pour être un poids pour tout le monde. Et que je ne pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi... Je crois que je vais pleurer.

- Commencez déjà par vous mettre dans le crâne que vous faites partie de ce qui a été la Communauté. Vous faites partie des héros de cette guerre, vous n'êtes pas un fardeau.

- C'est ce que croyez mais... Oh, laissez. Dites, vous n'avez compris vraiment que maintenant pourquoi j'étais ici ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher... J'ai des doutes depuis un certain temps, qui se sont confirmés après notre dernière discussion dans la forêt. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à quelque chose d'aussi absurde, et je ne voulais pas vous influencer dans cette voie... Et je n'imagine pas comment vous pourriez savoir le futur de cette guerre... Jusqu'à ce que Saroumane ne nous le confirme, j'ai espéré que je m'étais trompé.

- Gandalf... Est-ce qu'il y a une seule chance pour que je retourne chez moi ?

- Et bien... Je crois qu'elle repose sur Saroumane. Si nous gagnons cette guerre et qu'il y survit, peut-être aurons-nous de quoi le faire fléchir. Écoutez, je ne veux pas être trop dur, car il reste pour vous en espoir, certes faible, mais il est là. Mais peut-être aussi devriez-vous essayer de vous faire à l'idée de rester en Terre du Milieu...

Adèle ne répondit pas, estomaquée. Si elle avait toujours imaginé ce scénario, elle ne l'avait jamais concrètement envisagé. Désormais, il semblait presque que certain qu'elle était condamnée à ne jamais revoir les siens, et c'était tellement imaginable, tellement fou... C'était un problème trop énorme, des questions bien trop grandes pour elle. Elle qui voulait une vie sans histoires, elle avait gagné le gros lot. Tout ça lui donnait une horrible nausée. Jamais elle n'avait autant ressenti le besoin de voir sa mère de toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours râlé après ses parents, comme quoi ils étaient trop protecteurs, et maintenant qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'eux, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle les perdait définitivement ? La vie était injuste.

- Courage, vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous avez des amis fidèles et qui savent ce que vous endurez, ils seront là. Venez, maintenant.

Elle le suivit, par automatisme. Mais il avait tort, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils enduraient. Ils ne pouvaient même pas ressentir l'esquisse de ce qu'elle vivait : ces derniers mois, elle avait pris d'énormes coups sur la tête, mais là, c'était comme recevoir un piano sur le coin du crâne.

- Adèle ?, appela Gandalf.

- Oui ?, réagit-elle, d'une voix rauque, évitant soigneusement de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde, elle en avait assez de se donner en spectacle.

- Je ne désire aucunement vous mettre mal à l'aise. Gandalf m'a déjà éclairé sur votre situation, du moins sur ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire. Mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche. Vous avez été manipulée par Saroumane ?, demanda Théoden.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Comment être sûrs qu'elle n'est plus influencée par ce traître ? Elle pourrait très bien être encore à ses ordres..., avança prudemment Eomer.

En temps normal, Adèle aurait protesté, crié et sûrement envoyé promener Eomer. Mais là... elle ne s'en fichait pas, elle voulait repartir avec eux à Edoras mais elle avait tant de mal à avoir les idées claires... Elle était fatiguée, elle luttait contre l'envie d'éclater en sanglots alors franchement, elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'une nouvelle joute verbale.

- Comment osez-vous ? Adèle a traversé beaucoup de dangers à nos côtés, elle est une amie et une alliée fidèle ! C'est une victime de Saroumane ! Une victime !

- Je le sais !, rétorqua Eomer. Mais rappelez vous, Maître Nain, que je ne connais malheureusement pas cette demoiselle aussi bien que vous. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait été digne de confiance, mais je me demande s'il est bien raisonnable de ramener avec nous quelqu'un dont Saroumane a su faire son instrument. Nous avons tous beaucoup souffert des agissement de ce magicien, et je ne voudrais pas que cela recommence. Pour rien au monde.

Le roi força alors Adèle à le regarder dans les yeux, et la fixa avec intensité avant de lui sourire amicalement.

- Non, Eomer, sois sans crainte. Je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Saroumane a abandonné son esprit comme il a auparavant délaissé le mien. On peut se défaire de son influence, quand on a suffisamment de volonté pour de faire et des amis pour vous y aider, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gandalf, qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Je vous invite donc à nous accompagner, jeune Adèle, et j'ose espérer que la tristesse que je vois dans vos yeux s'éteindra un peu en ma demeure.

Adèle regarda Théoden avec reconnaissance. Ses paroles étaient réconfortantes, et elles étaient la preuve d'une grande tolérance chez ce roi. Il la comprenait peut-être un peu après tout, du moins mieux que les autres...

- Merci, mon Seigneur.

- Alors, c'est réglé. On vous trouvera un cheval dès que nous aurons rejoint le reste des troupes.

Sur ce, Théoden, s'éloigna, suivi par Gandalf et Eomer, ainsi que par son escorte. Adèle soupira. Sa discussion avec Gandalf l'avait anéantie. Il lui avait dit d'essayer de se faire à l'idée de vivre en Terre du Milieu pour toujours. Comme si c'était facile à imaginer, un truc pareil.

De leur côté, ses compagnons se demandaient quelle attitude adopter. Ils n'avaient pas compris tout ce qui s'était passé, mais ils avaient compris qu'Adèle avait perdu pratiquement tout espoir de retourner chez elle, et ils en étaient tristes pour elle.

- Je trouve qu'elle prend assez bien la chose... Enfin assez calmement. C'est bon signe, non ?, tenta de positiver Pippin.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Adèle est une jeune femme expressive, et qui sait mal dissimuler ses émotions... Nous en avons presque tous fait les frais d'ailleurs. Qu'elle soit aussi... passive m'inquiète beaucoup, répondit Aragorn, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est vrai que je préférerais qu'elle tape du pied, qu'elle sanglote ou encore qu'elle crie contre le seigneur Eomer..., regretta Gimli à son tour.

Voyant les regards inquiets de ses amis, Adèle s'obligea à sourire. Elle les aimait vraiment beaucoup, tous. Ils avaient, chacun à leur manière, les mots et les attitudes pour lui faire oublier ses peines. Stupidement, elle s'était toujours mis en tête qu'elle ne partageait pas la même chose que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Elle ne s'était jamais dit qu'elle faisait partie de l'histoire. Mais peut-être avaient-ils raison, peut-être fallait-il qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait gagné sa place en terre du Milieu, à défaut d'avoir gagné le droit de retourner auprès des siens. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle n'avait presque plus le choix, il valait mieux l'envisager... Avec un léger sourire, Adèle pensa qu'au moins, elle aurait sûrement l'occasion de revoir Iseldia.

Comme Théoden lui avait promis, au moment de se mettre en route vers Edoras, on lui apporta un cheval. Moins comateuse, la jeune femme comprit qu'on attendait d'elle qu'elle chevauche pendant des heures. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps !

- Il y a-t-il un problème, Demoiselle Adèle ?, lui demanda poliment Eomer. Vous savez monter à cheval n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

Contemplant la selle, Adèle priait silencieusement pour que les cours d'équitation ne s'oublient pas, comme le vélo. Elle avait arrêté l'équitation vers ses treize ans, après une chute impressionnante qui lui avait valu un séjour à l'hôpital. Suite à cette chute, elle s'était consacrée exclusivement à l'athlétisme. Elle était remontée à cheval depuis, mais beaucoup moins régulièrement, perdant un peu de son assurance. Elle allait encore passer pour une cruche.

- Alors pourquoi regardez vous ce cheval comme s'il était un Troll des Cavernes ?

- Disons que ça fait un bout de temps... C'est peut-être stupide, je dois encore sûrement très bien monter, mais ces derniers temps j'angoisse un peu pour rien, répondit Adèle avec une grimace.

- N'ayez crainte, Greyfell (*) est un bon cheval. Son maître en était très fier. Il est rapide, certes, mais docile. Il ne vous fera pas de difficultés, la rassura Eomer.

- Son ancien cavalier est mort n'est-ce pas ?

Eomer acquiesça. Adèle s'approcha alors du cheval bai, très calme, pour le flatter. Elle eut l'étrange impression qu'il était un peu amer, lui aussi. " Tu es aussi triste que moi alors... On devrait bien s'entendre, tous les deux..."

- De toute façon Adèle, ça ne pourra pas être pire que Vifsorbier !, s'exclama Pippin, monté avec Aragorn.

- Effectivement...

Prudente, Adèle se mit en selle. Greyfell ne broncha pas un seul instant, pas même au moment de se mettre en route, alors qu'elle était pourtant bien mal à l'aise et maladroite. Pendant quelque temps, elle resta plus que concentrée, persuadée qu'elle allait finir par faire une bêtise.

- Vous vous en sortez très bien...

- Ah... Merci Eomer.

- J'espère que mes propos de tout à l'heure ne vous ont pas blessée. Si c'est le cas, je vous présente mes excuses. Mais mon peuple, et surtout ma famille, a bien trop souffert des faits de ce magicien. Je suis devenu très méfiant.

- C'est oublié, répondit-elle simplement.

Auparavant, la pensée de revoir Iseldia avait à nouveau attisé la curiosité de la jeune femme sur tout ce mystère autour de son amie en Lorien. Déterminée, elle s'approcha de Legolas pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Malgré sa réticence, Adèle réussit à le faire craquer en l'accusant de lui cacher lui aussi des choses. Ennuyé, Legolas baissa un peu sa garde.

- Écoutez, ce n'est pas si grave que vous avez l'air de le penser... Vous vous doutez bien que sinon, je vous en aurais informé n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous y tenez, je vous raconterais. Mais demain, pas aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués.

Curieusement, elle approuva. Elle pouvait attendre demain, et oui, elle était fatiguée des révélations. Un peu inquiète, elle se força à ranger dans un coin de son cerveau le problème Iseldia.

Au moment de se mettre au galop, Adèle eut un sursaut d'inquiétude, avant de pleinement profiter du moment. Elle se sentait bien, seule sur son cheval, parcourant les terres du Rohan. Comme quoi, la Terre du Milieu avait vraiment du bon, parfois, malgré tout le reste. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts, ou elle ne réussirait jamais à sortir la tête de l'eau. Et puis, sinon, les autres s'inquièteraient bien trop, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Elle prit alors la résolution de se prendre en main, et de ne pas se lamenter sur son sort. Cela ferait trop plaisir à Saroumane.

Arrivée à Edoras, Adèle fut un peu perdue. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, beaucoup d'empressement... Par réflexe, elle s'accrocha au bras de Gandalf, qui faillit éclater de rire à la voir aussi timide qu'une enfant de cinq ans.

- Avez-vous l'intention de vous cacher derrière mon manteau tout au long de notre séjour ici ?

- Allons allons Gandalf, je vous ai retrouvé, je ne vous lâcherai plus maintenant..., dit Adèle avec un léger sourire.

Cette fois Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était heureux de la voir se montrer drôle et souriante. Il avait eu peur que Saroumane ait définitivement brisé leur jeune amie, qu'elle ne lui fasse plus jamais confiance... Pourtant, il savait bien qu'elle avait revêtu ce masque pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Elle était malheureuse, c'était évident. Il la fixa à nouveau, avec un sourire plus triste cette fois.

- Vous savez Adèle, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus pour vous... Vous donnez beaucoup de vous-même dans notre quête, et vous obtenez bien peu en retour.

- J'y ai au moins gagné des amis fidèles, ce n'est pas rien..., positiva Adèle.

Mais les larmes dans ses yeux n'échappèrent pas à Gandalf, qui sentit son coeur se serrer : Frodon, Adèle... Ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, quoiqu'il se passe, et de cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Le petit groupe suivit Théoden dans sa demeure, et honnêtement, Adèle ne savait plus où se mettre tant on la dévisageait. Elle lâcha le bras du magicien et se faufila discrètement entre Legolas et Aragorn, espérant passer ainsi plus inaperçue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fixe comme ça ?

- Oh je ne sais pas... Entre votre allure de voyageuse, vos vêtements elfiques et le fait que vous soyez une femme inconnue arrivant avec l'escorte du roi Théoden... Non vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait attiser la curiosité à la Cour d'Edoras.

- Dites Legolas, Gimli a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vous, vous savez ?

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas Adèle, vous y êtes pour beaucoup vous aussi.

" Mais il a l'intention de devenir l'Elfe le plus comique de la Terre du Milieu ou quoi ?"

Soudain, une jeune femme arriva, fière et droite, saluant les voyageurs comme une vraie Dame. En la voyant, Adèle n'eut absolument aucun doute sur son identité et elle se força à fermer la bouche et à paraître un peu moins surprise. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'avoir l'air aussi ébahie à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un.

Théoden s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de sa nièce et de son royaume. Puis, très vite, Eowyn remarqua Adèle, qui essayait de se faire la plus petite possible, extrêmement mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens.

- Je te présente Adèle, grande amie de nos compagnons d'armes. Elle revient d'Isengard, en compagnie de Peregrïn Touque et de Meriadoc Brandebouc, ajouta le roi en souriant aux deux Hobbits qui s'inclinaient. Et voici Eowyn, ma nièce, chère à mon cœur.

Adèle inclina la tête, toujours aussi intimidée, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce type de présentations et de coutumes. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle fut surprise par la froideur du regard d'Eowyn.

- Votre histoire doit être bien curieuse, Adèle. Je me demande comment vous avez pu retrouver en Isengard et pourquoi vous êtes vous aussi habillée à la manière des Elfes.

- Adèle voyageait avec nous, Dame Eowyn, répondit Gandalf.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est plus que surprenant...

- Eowyn, je te demande de veiller à ce que l'on s'occupe bien de notre nouvelle hôte. Je lui ai promis l'hospitalité. Bien, Gandalf, venez, il faut encore que nous parlions, déclara Théoden avant de s'en aller, le magicien à sa suite.

Après le départ du Roi, tous se dispersèrent, mais non sans chuchoter sur la "curieuse étrangère". Jamais Adèle n'avait autant rêvé d'être invisible depuis Fondcombe. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait reculé de plusieurs mètres derrière Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, cherchant à disparaître près d'un pilier aux yeux des curieux. Eowyn se dirigea vers Adèle, le regard toujours aussi froid.

- Vous devez être fatiguée. Venez avec moi, se contenta-t-elle de dire, assez sèche.

Le ton rude de la jeune Rohirrim ne donnait absolument aucune envie de la suivre, mais Adèle n'osa pas broncher, d'autant que oui, elle était fatiguée. On lui proposerait sûrement de prendre un bon bain... Rien qu'à cette pensée, un beau sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pendant qu'elle suivait Eowyn, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose de poli à lui dire pour engager la conversation. Ah forcément, dans son monde, ce serait beaucoup plus facile ! Adèle avait la désagréable impression que son hôtesse ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup... Avait-elle fait une gaffe sans s'en rendre compte ?

- Attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Durant les quelques minutes où Eowyn la laissa seule, Adèle chercha quelle attitude adopter face à une telle froideur, sans succès. Elle savait que la jeune femme était loin d'être d'une nature chaleureuse, mais enfin, quand même... Avec elle, elle se montrait glaciale, voire dédaigneuse. Elle n'agissait absolument pas de la même façon avec les autres. Peut-être était-elle tracassée par ses sentiments pour Aragorn...

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent alors dans une chambre, qu'Adèle fut surprise de trouver très accueillante. L'effet de surprise passée, elle se rappela qu'elle était là en qualité d'invitée de Théoden, qu'amie du sage Gandalf et d'Aragorn, l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Et elle était une femme. Effectivement, on n'allait peut-être pas la loger dans un placard à balais. A l'intérieur se tenaient deux autres femmes, l'une déjà plus âgée, qui semblait très stricte et une servante qui sembla à Adèle être encore bien plus jeune qu'elle.

- Adèle, je vous présente Dame Fenwyn.

" Une gouvernante. Elle a la tête de l'emploi... "

- Si vous avez une requête, n'hésitez pas, dit Dame Fenwyn d'une voix aigüe absolument insupportable qui fit sursauter Adèle. Voici Elda, elle est à votre service.

Elda fit une révérence qui acheva de surprendre Adèle. Cette scène était complètement surréaliste.

- Je... Merci...

- Je vous laisse. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir, Adèle, dit Eowyn avant de sortir devant les révérences de Fenwyn et Elda.

Adèle aurait sûrement dû s'incliner elle aussi, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas encore un réflexe très bien ancré dans son esprit de jeune femme moderne. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus sur la façon de se tenir en société...

- Elda va vous préparer un bain, dit Dame Fenwyn avec un air dégoûté qu'Adèle n'apprécia pas du tout.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mordre les joues pour s'empêcher d'envoyer sur les roses cette vieille chouette, elle remarqua un miroir. Un miroir ! Anxieuse, elle s'approcha. Elle comprit instantanément mieux les différentes réactions qu'avait suscité son apparence.

- AH ! OH MON DIEU ! C'EST PAS VRAI !

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est quand même pas moi ! VOUS AVEZ VU LA TÊTE QUE J'AI ?

- Effectivement, vous n'avez pas fière allure. Mais je me demande à quoi l'on peut s'attendre en s'aventurant en pleine nature pendant des semaines..., lança Dame Fenwyn, décidément particulièrement désagréable.

De son côté, la jeune Elda avait du mal à dissimuler un sourire. Cette étrangère était vraiment très curieuse et très drôle.

- Mes cheveux... Mes beaux cheveux... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont longs ! AH ! C'est quoi ces cernes ? ON DIRAIT UN PANDA !

La gouvernante toussota d'un air agacé. Sentant sa timidité disparaître au profit d'un très très grand ras-le-bol, Adèle se résolut à se débarrasser de Dame Fenwyn avant que son côté cocotte-minute ne fasse ses preuves. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour faire un scandale.

- Dame Fenwyn, j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

- Je vous remercie. J'espère vous revoir plus tard..., répondit-elle, hypocrite, avant de s'en aller.

Pendant qu'Elda continuait de lui préparer un bain, elle s'acharnait à s'examiner dans le miroir. Pâle, les traits tirés, l'allure crasseuse, les cheveux ternes et un peu emmêlés, elle n'avait rien à envier à Aragorn le Rôdeur. Cette vision était presque insupportable à cette jeune femme si coquette dans son propre monde.

- Demoiselle... Votre bain est prêt.

- Merci ! Je crois que j'en ai bien besoin...

- Désirez-vous que je reste ?

- Hein ? Euh, non, non, ça ira...

- Je reviendrais dans une vingtaine de minutes, alors. Cela vous convient ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que je pourrais arranger vos cheveux et vos cernes.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme et se déshabilla et se glissa dans son bain. Un délice absolu. Peu à peu, ses muscles se décontractaient et après tous ces jours de privations et de souffrances, c'était une bénédiction. Se sachant vraiment seule, Adèle s'autorisa à se laisser aller... Un peu. Elle pleura, par besoin d'exprimer ce sentiment d'injustice qu'elle ressentait depuis sa confrontation avec Saroumane. Quand elle finit par se calmer, elle était mieux, capable de continuer à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Il y avait encore un espoir après tout... Faible, mais bien là. Il était hors de question qu'elle se contente d'être une pauvre petite chose fragile ou pour le coup, elle serait vraiment un fardeau pour les autres. Et ça, c'était absolument inimaginable, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Boromir avait donné sa vie pour essayer de la sauver, elle et les Hobbits. Rien que pour ça, elle se refuserait le droit de se lamenter sur son sort.

* * *

Le soir venu, Adèle eut l'occasion de mettre en pratique ses bonnes résolutions. On fêtait la victoire du Rohan, on désirait oublier Sauron le temps d'une fête. Ses amis eurent la délicatesse de ne pas insister sur ce qui s'était passé, se contentant de lui demander seulement si elle n'allait pas trop mal. Elle les avait rassurés, avec plus ou moins de succès, sans s'étendre. Pour l'instant, elle préférait mettre ses problèmes de côté... Ils étaient trop grands, trop compliqués pour qu'elle arrive à les gérer tout de suite. Elle voulait essayer de laisser un peu plus les choses venir à elle, afin d'éviter de nouvelles déceptions.

Elle essayait de se montrer assez enjouée, cherchant à éviter d'éveiller les inquiétudes. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait bien meilleure mine désormais, et certains Rohirrims eurent du mal à la reconnaître. Elle avait délaissé ses habits de voyage pour une robe très simple, marron, aux manches coupées, passée pardessus une sorte de tunique bleue. L'ensemble mettait en valeur ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux blonds, consciencieusement démêlés et soignés par la fée Elda. Elle aurait presque pu passer pour une vraie Rohirrim ! Tous la trouvaient très agréable, simple et souriante. Habituée aux fêtes dans son monde, elle prenait plaisir à échanger quelques mots avec tout le monde, petite attention très appréciée. Mais une personne continuait de regarder Adèle avec beaucoup d'animosité.

Eowyn ne desserrait pas les dents dès qu'Adèle était dans les parages. Elle l'agaçait, elle l'insupportait même. Qui était elle ? Comment avait-elle pu réussir là où elle avait échoué, elle, fille de la Maison d'Eorl ? Elle semblait si proche d'Aragorn... Elle était pourtant si banale... Mais au-delà de l'affection du Rôdeur, Eowyn jalousait surtout la vie de l'étrangère. Elle vivait une véritable aventure, avait fait partie d'une quête... Elle avait eu l'occasion de montrer son courage auprès d'hommes courageux, avec qui elle était devenue amie. Qu'avait-elle fait de si particulier pour mériter cette confiance, cette chance de s'affirmer ? Jamais on ne la laisserait elle, Eowyn, Damoiselle protectrice du Rohan, prouver qu'elle avait autant de courage qu'un homme. Et autant de raisons de se battre. Jamais Adèle ne serait enfermée dans une cage, elle. Non, cette étrangère avait gagné le droit de se libérer de l'étau qui oppressait de plus en plus la Rohirrim... Et quelle douleur lorsqu'elle avait su lire dans les regards que les hommes portaient sur cette jeune femme. Bien sûr, nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient choqués par sa condition et son rôle dans la guerre, car ce n'était pas là la place d'une jeune humaine, mais Eowyn était certaine d'avoir décelé dans leur yeux, au milieu de la désapprobation, un peu d'admiration. Et cela lui avait fait mal. Si on lui laissait l'occasion de défendre son pays à elle, Eowyn du Rohan, elle aussi saurait exister à sa juste valeur... Oh oui, elle était amère, quand elle voyait cette Adèle, sortie de nulle part, moins belle qu'elle, c'était un fait, mais si libre, avec ce si beau sourire...

De son côté, Adèle enviait la grâce d'Eowyn. Une vraie figure de contes, avec ses beaux cheveux dorés, sa peau de porcelaine, son corps élancé,ce visage si noble et ce regard déterminé... Elle avait fini par se persuader que la froideur d'Eowyn n'était due qu'à la jalousie de sa complicité avec Aragorn. Profitant de son retour, elle ne le quittait que rarement, affichant ainsi une amitié que la Rohirrim devait sûrement lui envier. Adèle avait pensé à aller rassurer la jeune femme, mais elle se résigna, par respect et par pudeur.

_Oh, vous pouvez chercher, voir, voir et revoir dans tous les coins_  
_Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût_  
_Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous_  
_Quelle que soit votre chopine_  
_Même dans une bouteille divine_  
_Quelle que soit la taille de votre flacon_  
_Elle doit venir de notre Dragon !_

Adèle ria en regardant Merry et Pippin chanter leur hymne à la bière de la Comté. Elle se prit à penser que grâce à eux, les Hobbits auraient sûrement une bien plus grande réputation en Terre du Milieu... Alors que Gandalf et Aragorn parlaient, elle s'approcha d'eux, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, ces Hobbits..., soupira-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation du magicien.

Mais avant que Gandalf ait pu répondre, Adèle le fit taire en saisissant son bras, les yeux écarquillés.

- Adèle... Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda vivement le magicien, inquiet.

- Je... Je crois que je délire... Je n'ai rien bu du tout... J'ai peut-être de la fièvre...

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?

- Gandalf... Le musicien qui vient de s'installer là-bas, son instrument...

- La guitare ?

- Donc je ne rêve pas ! Mais c'est incroyable...

- Je ne comprends rien.

- C'est une guitare !, répéta-t-elle, complétement émerveillée.

- Aragorn, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe dans les dires de notre amie..., s'amusa Gandalf.

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Je sais en jouer ! J'adore ça, même ! C'est mon père qui m'a appris, au début... C'est comme dans mon monde Gandalf ! COMME DANS MON MONDE !

Gandalf et Aragorn sourirent largement, attendris par la joie d'Adèle. C'était une excellente chose, si elle pouvait retrouver de petites choses similaires entre les deux mondes... Une très bonne chose.

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas me le dire plus tôt ? Et pourquoi il n'y en avait pas à Fondcombe ? Vous croyez que je peux aller discuter avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il me laissera regarder de plus près... Je peux ?

- Oh oui, je crois que vous pouvez... Je préfèrerais même que vous y alliez, plutôt que de trépigner ici..., répondit Aragorn, moqueur.

- A plus tard !

Une guitare ! Mais c'était absolument merveilleux... Pourvu qu'elle ressemble assez à celle de son monde pour pouvoir en jouer... Mais peut-être que non, et puis le musicien ne serait peut-être pas d'accord. Mais c'était tellement énorme de retrouver une guitare ici, à Edoras ! Les instruments des Elfes, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle avait bien essayé de jouer un peu de ce qui ressemblait à un luth, mais rien de transcendant. Elle qui s'était dit il y a encore quelques heures que plus jamais elle ne pourrait entendre ses morceaux préférés comme dans son monde à elle, voilà qu'une petite note d'espoir arrivait.

- Bonsoir...

- Demoiselle, répondit précipitamment le musicien en se levant.

- Vous ne jouez pas ?

- Oh j'ai joué un peu, mais il y a trop de bruit maintenant, et les deux Semi-Hommes ont de bien meilleures chansons, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Est-ce que je peux la prendre, quelques secondes ?, demanda Adèle, fébrile, en désignant l'objet.

- Je vous en prie...

Étonnamment, l'instrument était identique à une guitare moderne. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout doucement, Adèle fit jouer les cordes. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

- Mon nom est Eltred, se présenta le musicien, très surpris par l'intérêt de la jeune étrangère pour son instrument.

- Adèle. Je viens d'un pays très lointain, qui me manque beaucoup, et ce qui est curieux, c'est que nous avons le même instrument par chez moi... Cela fait longtemps qu'il existe ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais je crois qu'il est tout de même assez récent. On dit que son créateur était un peu fou, qu'il délirait souvent... Un homme très étrange. Il reste qu'il nous a laissé une bien belle invention, car c'est instrument bien agréable à jouer.

- Vous permettez que je joue un peu ?

L'homme acquiesça, à la plus grande joie d'Adèle. Elle reprit ses marques, réapprivoisant avec application un instrument dont elle connaissait presque tout. Après l'avoir accordée, elle sourit avant de se mettre à jouer LE morceau. Il lui avait demandé des mois et des mois d'acharnement pour arriver à un résultat proche de ce que faisait son père, dont c'était le morceau préféré. Le jour où elle lui avait joué, il avait été ému : la musique, la guitare, c'était leur lien particulier à tous les deux. Jouer Embryonic Journey c'était retrouver un peu de lui... Bien sûr, elle avait perdu un peu de sa dextérité, mais peu importe. Là n'était pas le problème.

Merry, remarquant la scène, fit cesser l'agitation et tous fixèrent leur attention sur Adèle, qui faillit s'arrêter de jouer sous la surprise d'un tel silence. Mais le sourire admiratif du Hobbit la rassura.

- C'est très curieux, comme musique... Mais c'est très joli aussi, déclara Eltred.

- Et Adèle chante aussi !, affirma bruyamment Pippin.

- Ah non ! Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas une jolie voix...

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit la Dame Arwen à Fondcombe..., titilla le Hobbit, qui cherchait décidément les ennuis.

- Elle a dit que la chanson était jolie, pas ma voix !, se défendit misérablement Adèle.

- Vous allez bien nous chanter quelque chose..., insista Eltred. Je suis toujours curieux de découvrir de nouvelles chansons.

- Et le Roi l'est également..., ajouta Théoden, arrivé tout près de Gandalf.

"Mais c'est une manie ? Et ils sont encore plus que la dernière fois en plus... La prochaine fois que tu vois une guitare, tais-toi et assomme toi avec..."

Mais Adèle était de mauvaise foi : une guitare entre les mains, elle se sentait moins mal à l'aise qu'à Fondcombe, et elle n'était pas contre l'idée de faire partager quelque chose aux Rohirrims... Elle choisit une chanson dont elle savait qu'elle plairait à ce peuple qui célébrait une victoire.

- Bon... Cette chanson s'appelle The Partisan... C'est "La Chanson du Partisan" en fait... Euh... Comment vous expliquez... Dans mon pays, il y a eu une guerre terrible, il y a des années de cela. Vraiment affreuse, qui a traumatisé tout une génération. Cette chanson parle de ceux qui ont résisté, qui ont lutté contre l'ennemi et pour la liberté au péril de leur vie. Un musicien étranger a repris une chanson de cette guerre pour la faire entendre aux autres... peuples, et pour qu'elle ne soit jamais oubliée. Cette chanson, c'est un hymne à la lutte, vous voyez... Alors je trouve qu'elle a un peu sa place, ce soir...

_When they poured across the border_  
_ I was cautioned to surrender,_  
_ this I could not do;_  
_ I took my gun and vanished._  
_ I have changed my name so often,_  
_ I've lost my wife and children_  
_ but I have many friends,_  
_ and some of them are with me._

_ An old woman gave us shelter,_  
_ kept us hidden in the garret,_  
_ then the soldiers came;_  
_ she died without a whisper._

_ There were three of us this morning_  
_ I'm the only one this evening_  
_ but I must go on;_  
_ the frontiers are my prison._

_ Oh, the wind, the wind is blowing,_  
_ through the graves the wind is blowing,_  
_ freedom soon will come;_  
_ then we'll come from the shadows._

_ Les Allemands étaient chez moi,_  
_ ils me dirent, "Signe toi,"_  
_ mais je n'ai pas peur;_  
_ j'ai repris mon arme. _

_ J'ai changé cent fois de nom,_  
_ j'ai perdu femme et enfants_  
_ mais j'ai tant d'amis; _  
_ j'ai la France entière._

_ Un vieil homme dans un grenier_  
_ pour la nuit nous a caché_  
_ Les Allemands l'ont pris;_  
_ il est mort sans surprise. _

_ Oh, the wind, the wind is blowing,_  
_ through the graves the wind is blowing,_  
_ freedom soon will come;_  
_ then we'll come from the shadows._

Dans la salle, tous avaient été très attentifs à l'explication d'Adèle, alors quand elle chanta, s'accompagnant à la guitare, beaucoup se retrouvèrent dans cette chanson, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas toutes les paroles... Cette musique qui louait le courage et l'honneur parlait au peuple fier qu'était celui du Rohan. La mélodie était assez inhabituelle à leurs oreilles, mais très belle, il fallait le reconnaître. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu quelqu'un jouer de la guitare de cette façon, c'était très curieux, très intriguant... Quant à la voix d'Adèle, sans être aussi belle que celles de leurs musiciens, était très juste et pleine d'émotion. A la fin de la chanson, tous applaudirent doucement, un peu surpris par cette nouvelle preuve d'étrangeté chez cette voyageuse.

Théoden applaudit lui aussi, adressant un sourire empreint de respect à cette jeune femme qui avait su faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse à l'égard de son peuple avec cette chanson. Adèle y répondit avec timidité, un peu gênée d'être au centre des regards. S'apercevant de sa gêne, Merry et Pippin se lancèrent dans une histoire typiquement hobbite qui détourna très élégamment l'attention. De vrais sauveurs... Toujours fascinée par le fait d'avoir une guitare entre les mains, Adèle ne remarqua pas le regard ému et beaucoup plus sympathique d'une autre jeune femme dans l'assemblée. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait été touché par les mots et la musique d'Adèle ce soir-là, c'était bien la fière Eowyn.

Lorsque Eomer lança un concours de boissons entre Legolas et Gimli, Adèle comprit qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de se retirer. Peu à peu, les femmes quittaient la fête pour laisser, il faut le dire, les hommes s'enivrer s'ils le voulaient. Elle remercia mille fois Eltred, salua la part de ses amis qui n'étaient pas plongés dans un concours de descente de bière, s'inclina devant Théoden et s'éclipsa, sous le regard attentif de Gandalf.

- C'était très beau ce que vous avez chanté... Et ce que vous avez dit aussi... Je suis venue écouter un peu, sans que Dame Fenwyn me voit, avoua Elda.

- Merci beaucoup..., répondit-elle, amusée devant la sincérité de la jeune servante. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut Elda.

- Merci, Demoiselle. A demain.

Lorsque Adèle se glissa dans son lit, elle se sentait bien, malgré tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête. Ce qu'elle avait appris était terrible, et tout ça lui reviendrait sûrement bientôt très violemment en tête... Mais les choses simples qu'elle avait pu apprécier lui avait remis un peu de baume au cœur. Ici, elle avait gagné des amis hors du commun, qui ne la trahiraient ou ne l'abandonneraient pour rien au monde. Elle avait aussi retrouvé la joie de jouer de la guitare, et ainsi, pu retrouver un peu de son père.

L'amitié, la musique, sa famille... Des choses essentielles dans son monde à elle, mais qu'elle pouvait retrouver en Terre du Milieu plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

Cette nuit là, Adèle dormit bien. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle entendit de l'agitation dans le château.

* * *

_(*) Greyfell est la traduction parfois choisie en anglais pour le mythique cheval Grani, fils de Sleipnir ( la monture d'Odin, qui aurait inspiré Gripoil ). Des élements d'une mythologie nordique qui a souvent inspiré Tolkien, il a d'ailleurs reconstitué La Légende de Sigurd et Gudrun, où il est mention de ce fameux Grani/Greyfell. C'est mon petit clin d'oeil personnel ;)_

_Musique : Embryonic Journey des Jefferson Airplane, magnifique solo de guitare, d'ailleurs utuilisé dans le dernier épisode de la série Friends / The Partisan : pour la version avec les mêmes paroles que dans le texte, écoutez celle de Leonard Cohen, mais si vous voulez écouter une version plus féminine et plus rythmée, optez pour celle de la divine Joan Baez. Une chanson magnifique, qui me touche énormément, peut-être parce qu'elle rend l'Histoire intemporelle et collective. Et puis elle est belle, simplement._

_Pour la guitare, voyez-y une faveur pour Adèle de ma part. C'est un chapitre un peu plus nuancé, plus positif, et cette guitare y est pour quelque chose =) ... Sinon, j'espère que vous avez su lire entre les lignes... Ou entre les cordes, en l'occurrence...  
_

_Pour ceux qui seraient déçus par le manque de relation Eowyn/Adèle : patience. Pour ceux qui ont encore beaucoup de questions suite au dialogue avec Gandalf : patience aussi, si je mets tout d'un coup c'est ennuyeux, et en plus ça gâche les mystères ;) A tout bientôt !  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Merci pour votre lecture et vos messages... =)_

_Excusez-moi pour ce tout petit retard... Avec les exams, je n'aurais pas forcément la possibilité de relire et corriger mes chapitres de semaine en semaine, donc je mettrais plus de temps à les poster dans les semaines à venir. Vous êtes prévenus.  
_

_Bon, maintenant, réponses aux reviewers non-inscrits :_

_**Peach **Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ta review. T'es juste trop douée pour me faire rire et m'encourager dans le même temps... C'est vrai que c'est difficile pour Adèle, mais tu noteras qu'il reste un espoir, et qu'elle parvient à un peu mieux s'adapter... Haha, Dame Fenwyn, une vraie Madame Étiquette, c'est bien vrai ça ! Ravie que les musiques te plaisent. C'est vrai, Adèle choisit bien ses chansons, mais bon, dans un sens c'est logique, parce que je la vois mal chanter "Un, dos, tres" en Terre du Milieu. Ahem. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'histoire d'amour, moi aussi j'attends après des fois, c'est presque un réflexe culturel en fait XD Mais bon, attention, je dis pas qu'il n'y en aura pas... (Dit-elle en sifflotant d'un air sadique et empreint de mystère !) Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira..._

_**mimi **Merci à toi !_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !  
_

**Chapitre 21, De l'importance des adieux  
**

Au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, Adèle prit quelques secondes à se souvenir où elle était, surprise de se trouver dans une chambre, dans un lit, bien au chaud sous des draps et des fourrures. Un confort plutôt perturbant, inhabituel. A croire qu'elle s'était faite à la vie d'aventurière... Une fois les idées au clair, elle se leva, s'enroula dans une couverture et se posta devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle se sentait reposée. Pas apaisée : de toute façon, elle ne le serait sûrement plus avant un bon moment... Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le poids qu'elle ressentait depuis la confrontation avec Saroumane lui semblait un peu plus léger. Peut-être que la fête de la veille y était pour quelque chose, aussi...

Pourtant, le problème était immense, peut-être même insoluble. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Saroumane l'avait-il choisie, elle qui n'avait strictement rien à faire ici ? N'aurait-il pas pu choisir quelqu'un avec une âme d'aventurier, plus courageux ? Et si tout ça, ce n'était que le fruit du hasard ? Et voilà, elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer alors qu'elle se sentait bien il y a encore quelques minutes... Il ne fallait pas, elle se l'était jurée. Elle devait se reprendre en main.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque l'on toqua brusquement à la porte. Mais vraiment brusquement.

- Oui ?, répondit Adèle timidement, un peu effrayée.

- C'est Gandalf ! Adèle, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer. Je me rends à Minas Tirith, et vous m'accompagnez. Nous partons dans une demi-heure.

- Euh...

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les politesses et les explications. Elles viendront plus tard... Dépêchez-vous, je vous retrouverais aux écuries.

"Ah donc maintenant, on me demande même plus mon avis ?"

Adèle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir oublié la "gaffe" de Pippin... Ce petit curieux avait regardé dans le Palantir de Saroumane et s'était retrouvé en contact avec Sauron... Gandalf emmenait le Hobbit avec lui à Minas Tirith et bien sûr, elle était à nouveau du voyage. Alors oui, elle était rassurée d'être toujours auprès de Gandalf et de ne pas se retrouver complètement livrée à elle-même mais le côté urgent de la situation était dérangeant. Elle avait l'impression d'être un colis postal. Et elle serait bien restée se reposer à Edoras encore un peu... Mais non. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Un peu à regret, elle remit ses vêtements de voyageuse. Elle avait vraiment une drôle d'allure avec ces habits, ses cheveux relevés et son corps mince caché sous sa cape... Elle devait sûrement avoir l'air d'un jeune garçon, de loin... Elle allait encore attirer l'attention à Minas Tirith.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, on toqua à nouveau à la porte.

- Entrez ! Oh, bonjour Dame Fenwyn..., grinça Adèle.

- J'ai appris votre départ, et je venais vous faire mes adieux, ainsi que ceux de la Dame Eowyn, qui ne peut malheureusement pas venir elle-même.

"Mouais... Plutôt pas envie...", pensa-t-elle, un peu déçue par le manque de relations entre la Rohirrim et elle. Adèle avait fini par prendre l'habitude d'être acceptée et appréciée par les gens qu'elle rencontrait et la froideur d'Eowyn était assez difficile à digérer.

- Vous repartez donc... Sur les routes.

- Oui. On ne peut pas se passer de moi vous voyez... C'est du sarcasme Dame Fenwyn, ne faites pas cette tête là...

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Fenwyn, les lèvres pincées. Et bien Elda, ne restez pas planter là ! Qu'attendez-vous enfin ?

Aussitôt Elda se précipita avec un paquet dans la main, pour le ranger dans les affaires d'Adèle. Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune femme, Fenwyn s'empressa d'expliquer.

- En apprenant votre départ, la Dame Eowyn a insisté pour que vous emportiez cette robe et m'a chargée de vous la remettre. Elle a dit que grâce à cela, vous fixeriez moins vos pieds en arrivant à Minas Tirith, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris...

A ces mots, Adèle se mit à rire. L'attention était charmante, et c'était très surprenant de la part d'Eowyn. C'était une agréable surprise, en tout cas, même si elle aurait préféré dire au revoir à la Demoiselle du Rohan... Pourquoi cette distance ?

- Dépêchez-vous Elda... Vous êtes lente, c'est insupportable. Vous avez deux bras, c'est pour vous en servir !

Elda se dépêcha, baissant les yeux, blessée. Elle avait l'habitude des brimades de Fenwyn, mais c'était autre chose d'être rabaissée devant Adèle... La jeune femme de chambre l'aimait bien, elle appréciait sa franchise et son naturel avec elle. Elda était persuadée qu'Adèle était très importante, surtout pour connaître de belles gens comme ceux qu'elle côtoyait. Elle était amie avec les Elfes tout de même ! Et elle semblait si courageuse, si libre... Elda n'avait jamais vraiment compris la tristesse et l'ennui d'Eowyn auparavant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Adèle, elle l'enviait. Elle devait venir d'un monde incroyable, pour oser être aussi spontanée... Un vrai mystère, auquel elle aurait bien aimé plaire. Mais à cause de Dame Fenwyn, elle avait l'air d'une empotée et d'une distraite maintenant...

Adèle appréciait elle aussi beaucoup Elda, et ne supporta pas les propos de Fenwyn. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette vieille bique ? Elda était si gentille, si douce... Et si jeune ! Elle n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans ! Et cette gouvernante qui était si sèche et hautaine... Elle lui faisait penser à Tante Cécile, la tante de sa mère. Aigrie, toujours à râler parce que toujours jalouse, qui n'abandonnait son masque de froideur que lorsqu'on lui faisait des compliments ou des cadeaux... Ah, et aussi quand elle voyait des araignées ou des souris. D'ailleurs Adèle en avait bien profité, plus jeune... Alors que Tante Cécile la gardait, elle s'était amusée à lui faire croire qu'elle avait vu une souris sortir d'un de ses paquets de céréales... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu rire, en la voyant appeler un dératiseur en grimpant sur la table de la salle à manger... Oh, justement... Adèle se sentait d'humeur blagueuse... Il fallait bien qu'elle relâche la pression avant d'aller à Minas Tirith, non ? En espérant que Dame Fenwyn ressemble à la Tante Cécile encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait, Adèle fit encore une fois appel à ses "talents" de comédienne.

- Oh ! Une souris !

- Où ça ?, demanda brusquement Elda, inquiète à l'idée que des souris se baladent dans les chambres d'invités.

- Une souris ? Oh non ! Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Elle vient de passer... Fenwyn ! ENTRE VOS PIEDS !, s'écria Adèle, très convaincante.

- QUOI ?

- Elle vient de passer sous votre robe !

- AH ! QUELLE HORREUR ! OU EST-ELLE ? ELDA AIDEZ-MOI !, criait Dame Fenwyn, en sautillant un peu partout.

C'était trop beau, Adèle était ravie... Exactement la même réaction que cette chère Tante Cécile... Fenwyn venait de perdre tout son sang-froid, et se ridiculisait un peu. La gouvernante s'en rendit vite compte et une fois calmée, fit beaucoup moins la fière.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les souris...

- Effectivement...

- Mais elle est partie, donc...

- Oui, enfin, je ne veux pas vous effrayer, mais vous devriez faire attention... Une souris, deux souris, et puis... Pouf ! Une colonie, une armée de souris ! Ça prolifère ces petites bêtes là ! Vous n'avez pas un chat, pour les chasser ?

- Non..., répondit-elle difficilement, de plus en plus blanche.

A la voir changer de couleur, Adèle s'en voulut un petit peu... C'était tout de même très puéril. Mais bon, de toute façon, il était trop tard.

- Je vous laisse... Adieu, Adèle, salua Dame Fenwyn en tentant de reprendre son attitude distante.

- Euh... Au revoir...

A nouveau seules, Elda et Adèle se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

- Il n'y avait pas vraiment de souris n'est-ce pas ?

- Non...

- Ce n'est pas très gentil... Elle a vraiment eu peur. Et maintenant, elle va chercher des souris partout !

- Justement ! Pendant qu'elle cherchera les souris, vous serez tranquille !

Elda secoua la tête en riant, avant de saluer à son tour Adèle, avec beaucoup plus de gentillesse que Fenwyn. Elle aurait bien aimé que la jeune étrangère reste encore un peu... Elle était comme une bouffée d'air frais dans ce château où le désespoir avait longtemps régné...

- J'espère vous revoir un jour Demoiselle Adèle, et je vous souhaite bonne chance...

- Merci Elda... Et n'oubliez pas, un souci, une souris ! Ou au pire des cas, des rats...

Sur ce, Adèle prit son paquetage et se mit en quête de ses amis. Avant de se rendre aux écuries elle voulait leur dire au revoir, mais aussi remercier Théoden, qui s'était montré si compréhensif envers elle. Timidement, elle se dirigeait vers la salle du trône quand elle tomba sur Eomer.

- Adèle !

- Bonjour Eomer...

- Vous vouliez rejoindre Gandalf ?

- Oui, mais avant j'aimerais dire au revoir au Roi... Mais j'ai peur de déranger.

- Oh je crois qu'il pourra consacrer quelques minutes, dit Eomer en souriant. Venez, j'allais le rejoindre, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi.

- C'est très gentil, le remercia Adèle en le suivant.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop triste de devoir partir à nouveau ?

- Honnêtement... Si... Je préfère rester avec Gandalf mais je n'aime pas les adieux... Et c'est la guerre...

- Vos amis sont coriaces, ayez confiance. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à croire que vous jouiez un tel rôle dans tout cela...

- Parce que je suis une femme ?

- Oui. Ne vous vexez pas, vous savez très bien que tout le monde pense comme moi..., se défendit immédiatement Eomer.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, et de toute façon même moi j'ai du mal à réaliser... Mais c'est surtout parce que je suis loin d'être une aventurière ou une guerrière... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que pourtant, votre sœur sait se battre, elle. Et j'ai entendu qu'elle était très adroite... Alors pourquoi doutez-vous tant des capacités des femmes ?

- Je ne doute pas... Eowyn sait très bien se battre, je le sais. Mais comprenez-bien qu'elle a appris à se battre pour se défendre, non pas pour chercher le danger. La place d'une femme n'est pas sur un champ de bataille ou à parcourir les chemins à la recherche de je ne sais quoi... La guerre est quelque chose de bien trop horrible. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

- Boromir est mort presque sous mes yeux. Je crois que je peux comprendre, dit sèchement Adèle.

- Et n'auriez-vous pas préférer vous épargnez cette épreuve ?, lui répondit-il tout aussi durement.

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait préféré éviter de voir le regard de Boromir s'éteindre petit à petit. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu s'épargner la vision de ces flèches qui le transperçaient. Elle s'en voulait tellement... Devant le regard triste d'Adèle, Eomer se radoucit.

- Voilà ce que je veux épargner à Eowyn, dit-il, plus calme.

- Peut-être... Mais peut-être aussi que c'est à elle de faire son choix... Il y a des épreuves aussi dévastatrices qu'un champ de bataille...

Le Rohirrim ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase d'Adèle. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas su voir le désespoir de sa sœur... Silencieux, ils arrivèrent devant Théoden.

- Bonjour Mon Seigneur...

- Bonjour Adèle... Alors vous nous quittez déjà..., l'accueillit le roi.

- Oui, c'est à croire que je suis condamnée à errer sur toutes les routes de la Terre du Milieu. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'en avais pas assez. Mais bon, je pars avec Gandalf alors ce n'est pas si terrible... Et puis il y a Pippin aussi.

- Je ne doute pas que vous vous en sortirez très bien... Il vaut mieux que vous restiez avec Gandalf et que vous vous éloignez de Saroumane. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir un jour Adèle, pour que vous me racontiez un peu votre étrange et fabuleuse histoire.

- Fabuleuse je ne sais pas... Mais étrange, oui ! Ce serait un plaisir... Mais avant de vous laisser, je voulais vous remercier.

- Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir de vous accueillir ici, vous comme tous vos compagnons.

- Non pas pour ça ! ... Enfin si, pour ça aussi bien sûr, merci pour votre hospitalité ! Mais ce pourquoi je veux vraiment vous dire merci, c'est pour votre attitude vis à vis de moi, enfin pour votre confiance... Ce que vous m'avez dit en Isengard, c'était profondément gentil et généreux... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on s'était pas montré méfiant en me recontrant... Je ne dis pas ça pour vous Eomer ! Bref, comme d'habitude, je me ridiculise. Il faut m'excuser, je ne sais pas parler aussi bien que les gens d'ici, on s'exprime différemment dans mon monde, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais sincèrement, merci... En Isengard, j'étais vraiment anéantie vous savez, et ce que vous m'avez dit... J'en ai été touchée et je crois que grâce à vous, j'ai réussi à me faire violence et à ne pas me laisser abattre. Je... Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, parce que vous êtes une belle rencontre de plus dans cette aventure, ce cauchemar... C'est au choix. Mais voilà, je tenais à vous le dire.

Adèle avait beaucoup bafouillé, hésitant sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire à Théoden. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait, mais c'était beaucoup plus dur à exprimer.

- Et moi aussi je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre rencontre, jeune Adèle, car vous êtes une très belle personne. Des rencontres comme la vôtre ou celle de vos amis hobbits sont de celles qui donnent envie de se battre dans cette guerre, pour l'espoir. Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé en vous faisant confiance en Isengard. Vous ferez attention à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Euh... Au revoir Eomer, j'espère vous revoir vous aussi.

- Alors à bientôt Adèle..., répondit-il en souriant poliment.

Alors qu'Adèle les laissait, paquetage sur le dos, tentant de se donner un air courageux tant bien que mal, Théoden se tourna vers Eomer, amusé et ému à la fois.

- Vois-tu fils, jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer une telle personne de toute ma vie...

- En tout cas, elle est bien étrange...

- Mais dans le bons sens Eomer, dans le bon sens...

* * *

Adèle sortit du château, un peu inquiète de ne pas trouver ses amis. Elle avait fait ses adieux aux Rohirrims, elle ne voulait surtout pas partir sans dire au revoir à ses compagnons... Et puis Legolas devait lui parler d'Iseldia. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui arrivait à son amie.

A son grand soulagement, elle trouva Legolas et Gimli assis sur un muret, non loin de la porte d'entrée du château.

- Adèle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous faussiez encore compagnie !, s'écria Gimli.

- Je suis désolée Gimli... J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire autrement..., répondit Adèle à regrets. Vous allez beaucoup me manquer !

- Oh mais je ne vous en veux pas, ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est juste que je préfèrerais pouvoir veiller sur vous moi-même !

- Vous êtes gentil... Ne martyriser pas trop Legolas pendant mon absence, d'accord ?

- Oh j'arrive à le supporter maintenant vous savez... Il est moins elfique qu'avant.

- Je ne suis pas moins "elfique", c'est vous qui êtes moins nain !, rétorqua Legolas.

- Et vous, ne martyrisez pas Gimli !

- Oh j'arrive à le supporter maintenant vous savez... Il est moins borné qu'avant.

- Et c'est elfique ça ? Laissez-moi rire !, se moqua allégrement Gimli.

- Vous allez vraiment, mais alors vraiment me manquer tous les deux... On dirait Chevalier et Laspalès... Bref. Legolas, vous avez quelque chose à me dire je crois.

L'Elfe tiqua et reprit un air très solennel, que Gimli aurait sans doute qualifier de très elfique. Adèle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle était très inquiète... Il lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Qu'était-il arrivé à la pauvre Iseldia ?

- Adèle, Iseldia est une Elfe... Et les Elfes...

- Pas de détours, Legolas. Je n'ai pas le temps !, le coupa Adèle, impatiente.

- Bien. Iseldia est partie pour les Terres Immortelles.

- Qu.. Quoi ? Mais vous aviez dit que ce n'était rien de grave !, protesta-t-elle, catastrophée.

- Ce n'est rien de grave Adèle, c'est dans l'ordre des choses... Il faut que vous le compreniez, vous n'avez aucune raison d'êtres triste !

- Mais vous débloquez complètement ? Iseldia n'avait absolument pas l'air de se résigner à quitter la Terre du Milieu ! Et son fiancé ?

- Il le lui a demandé... La guerre, vous comprenez ? Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision au moment où nous avons quitté Fondcombe, mais en discutant avec son fiancé en Lorien, j'ai appris qu'elle avait fini par accepter.

- Mais enfin, on ne part pas comme ça ! Même quand on est elfe ! Il faut une raison pour tout quitter !

- Iseldia a perdu une sœur, il y a des années de cela. Son cœur ne s'en ait jamais vraiment remis, et depuis, elle cherche la paix à Fondcombe. Une jeune humaine débordante d'énergie et insouciante lui avait redonné le sourire, il y a quelques mois..., dit Legolas en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit au moment où elle m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, d'Elfe à Elfe... Vous vous rappelez ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Les Elfes savent bien cacher leurs pensées, ne vous en veuillez pas de n'avoir rien vu... Je vous le répète Adèle, ne soyez pas triste. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Peut-être...

"Des temps sombres approchent pour les amoureux...", c'était ce que lui avait dit Iseldia, le jour du Conseil. Le jour où tout avait basculé pour Adèle. La jeune femme s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su déceler que derrière la douceur d'Iseldia se chachait sûrement beaucoup d'amertume... Cette soeur qu'elle avait perdu, l'appel de la Mer... Non, elle était restée focalisée sur ses propres problèmes, et elle n'avait rien vu. Ce qu'elle avait pu être égoïste ! Elle n'avait pas su s'intéresser à Iseldia, et pourtant, elle lui avait apporté tellement...

Certes, en partant de Fondcombe, elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir, puisque qu'elle désirait repartir dans son monde. Mais au fil du temps, et maintenant qu'il était plus que possible qu'elle reste coincée ici, elle avait envie de discuter avec elle,à l'ombre d'un arbre, comme à Fondcombe... Peut-être qu'Adèle n'était pas aussi proche d'Iseldia qu'elle l'était de Merry ou de Pippin maintenant, mais l'Elfe était sa seule confidente en Terre de Milieu... Il n'y avait qu'à une seule personne qu'Adèle se sentait de confier ses doutes sur Boromir, et elle n'en aurait jamais l'occasion.

- Adèle ? Ne soyez pas trop malheureuse..., lui dit amicalement Gimli en lui tapotant la main.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vais m'y faire... C'est vraiment le jour des adieux aujourd'hui...

- Pour nous, c'est un au revoir, pas un adieu !, affirma le Nain.

- Bien sûr Gimli, Adèle le sait très bien... On ne se débarrasse jamais d'un Nain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh mais je ne voudrais surtout pas m'en débarrasser, dit affectueusement Adèle, essayant de se reprendre.

Ils furent coupés dans leur plaisanterie par l'arrivée fracassante d'un Gandalf plus que pressé.

- Tout ira bien, vous verrez, tenta de la rassurer Legolas.

Gandalf prit à peine le temps de saluer Legolas et Gimli d'un signe de tête et se précipita vers les écuries, Aragorn, Merry et Pippin à sa suite. Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre le magicien, Adèle se dépêcha de serrer ses amis dans ses bras et de les embrasser sur la joue, à leur grande surprise. Gimli se mit à rire joyeusement, et encore plus quand en voyant la tête de Legolas, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Pour le coup, vous lui avez fait perdre toute sa contenance d'Elfe !, s'esclaffait le Nain.

Le cœur gros, elle leur demanda une dernière fois de faire attention à eux et partit rejoindre Gandalf et Pippin, déjà montés à cheval. Merry semblait voir tout son monde s'effondrer, et Adèle eut beaucoup de peine pour lui. Elle s'agenouilla tout proche de lui pour lui dire adieu.

- Au revoir Merry.., dit tristement Adèle, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Au revoir... Ne vous mettez pas tout Minas Tirith à dos d'accord ? Et faites attention au Touque pour moi, il n'est pas très raisonnable parfois...

- Promis...

Elle le serra longuement dans ses bras, avant qu'Aragorn ne la relève et ne l'entraîne avec lui vers un cheval. Greyfell.

- Oh...

- Oui... Eomer a estimé que c'était le mieux, et ce cheval semble vous apprécier. Il est docile et courageux, il suivra sans broncher son chef.

- Mais Gripoil va beaucoup plus vite que lui...

- Ne vous occupez pas de cela, Gandalf sait ce qu'il fait. Il ne vous aurait pas demandé de le suivre sinon, répondit calmement Aragorn en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

- A bientôt Aragorn, d'accord ?

- Oui à bientôt... Adèle, je vous en supplie, faites attention à vous, soyez prudente. J'aimerais vous retrouver entière.

- Mais je suis toujours prudente !

- Je ne plaisante pas. Minas Tirith est une grande cité, où vous pourriez faire de bien mauvaises rencontres... Il y a d'autres Bill Fougeron dans ce monde ! Vous avez compris ?

Il la serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de l'aider à monter sur Greyfell. Adèle maintint quelques secondes la main du Dunedain dans la sienne, le fixant en souriant.

- Vous allez tous me manquer... C'est pas juste, je vous retrouve pour vous quitter tout de suite ! Remerciez Eomer et Théoden pour Greyfell s'il vous plaît... Et consolez Merry... Et...

- Et je rassurerais Gimli et Legolas sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas trop triste... Promis, la coupa Aragorn en souriant franchement. Partez, maintenant.

Alors Gripoil s'élança, et Greyfell suivit aussitôt. Les chevaux allaient très rapidement, et Adèle n'était pas à l'aise... Elle était loin d'être une cavalière émérite, Gandalf aurait dû y penser ! Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester à Edoras... Mais ensuite, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Non, il valait mieux rester avec le magicien. Cependant, la jeune femme avait vraiment peur de cette longue chevauchée qui se profilait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle arrêté l'équitation ?

Pourtant, Adèle avait tort de douter. Eomer avait raison, Greyfell était un très bon cheval. L'animal semblait mettre un point d'honneur à suivre docilement Gripoil. Certes, le chef des Mearas allait beaucoup plus vite que lui, mais Greyfell ne se laissait jamais assez distancer pour risquer de le perdre de vue. En réalité, les deux montures faisaient des efforts, Gripoil adaptant lui aussi un peu son rythme.

De temps en temps, Gandalf se retournait pour s'assurer qu'Adèle allait bien, et la jeune femme s'efforçait de lui sourire à chaque fois. Mais elle n'en menait pas large. Certes, Greyfell était docile et facile à monter, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de telles chevauchées... Les plaines du Rohan étaient peut-êtres magnifiques et agréables à parcourir au galop, mais tout cela était surtout épuisant. Elle était fatiguée, avait mal au dos et aux fesses et regrettait déjà son lit à Edoras.

De temps en temps, Adèle réclamait une pause, que Gandalf ne lui refusait pratiquement jamais, car elle était plutôt raisonnable. A chaque fois, elle en profitait pour s'assurer que Greyfell allait bien et s'occupait de lui. Le pauvre cheval était vaillant mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait complètement épuisé en arrivant à Minas Tirith.

- Gandalf...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Adèle, votre cheval n'ira pas plus loin qu'il ne le peut et Gripoil ne le poussera pas hors de ses limites. Les chevaux sont intelligents.

- Brave bête...

- En tout cas, il vous aime bien Adèle..., constata Pippin.

- Oui... On se comprend bien tous les deux... A lui aussi il lui manque quelqu'un, répondit-elle doucement en pensant à l'ancien cavalier de Greyfell.

Fatiguée, Adèle enfouit son visage dans l'encolure du cheval. C'était agréable, de côtoyer un animal... Pas besoin de mots, ni d'explications...

Tout au long du voyage, Adèle ne cessa de se torturer l'esprit, malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas le faire, justement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y avait trop de choses étranges et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre dans sa vie...

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive là. Bien sûr, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu... Mais ce n'était pas pour autant devenu plus logique à ses yeux. Même si elle s'efforçait de penser à autre chose, il y avait cette petite phrase qui clignotait dans sa tête, comme un néon : "Pourquoi moi ?".

Gandalf lui avait dit qu'il y avait encore une espoir pour qu'elle reparte chez elle, même s'il était minuscule. Mais... Elle avait toujours envie de revoir les siens... Cependant, quand elle pensait à ses amis, les visages de Merry, de Pippin, de Gandalf et de tous ses autres compagnons s'imposaient à son esprit eux aussi. L'aventure qu'ils vivaient les avaient liés, et très étroitement. Ce serait tellement dur de les quitter... Et comment ferait-elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, pour revivre normalement, pour reprendre sa petite vie d'étudiante insouciante ? Chez elle, personne ne pourrait la consoler d'avoir perdu ses amis, personne n'imaginerait... Alors qu'ici... Oui, ici, on savait ce qu'elle avait perdu.

A cette pensée, Adèle se sentit affreusement coupable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser de telles choses... Si elle avait l'occasion de repartir chez elle, elle devait le faire ! Elle le devait à sa famille.

Une famille qui l'avait oubliée...

Mais sa famille quand même... Peut-être que leur oubli n'était que temporaire. Adèle avait envie de revoir le visage rieur de son père, sa mère et sa manie de parler avec de grands gestes... Elle avait toujours été leur petite princesse. La fille unique qu'il fallait chérir sans gâter, ce que son père n'avait pas toujours réussi à faire. Si la mère d'Adèle n'avait pas été là, elle serait sûrement devenue une enfant insupportable : c'était bien parti, au vu de son caractère espiègle et boudeur... Son père n'avait jamais supporté de la voir malheureuse ou pleurer et s'était toujours fait un sang d'encre pour elle. Un vrai papa poule. Adèle ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère d'avoir appris à contrôler les élans possessifs paternels... A sa décharge, le père d'Adèle n'avait jamais connu son propre père : avec sa fille, il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir être un papa idéal...

Mais elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais... Ce qui la peinait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur dire adieu. Si elle avait su, elle leur aurait dit tant de choses, à tous... Elle aurait dit à son père qu'il était parfait et à sa mère qu'elle l'admirait. Elle aurait avoué à Arthur qu'il lui plaisait. Elle aurait profité encore plus de ses amis. Et surtout, elle leur aurait dit à tous à quel point ils comptaient et combien elle les aimait. Mais c'était trop tard...

Elle avait eu l'occasion de dire adieu à Iseldia et Boromir. Mais ces adieux lui laissaient un horrible goût d'inachevé. Ces deux personnes, qu'elle avait tant appréciés, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment su les comprendre. Dans les deux cas, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin que le bout de son nez. L'erreur s'était montrée fatale dans le cas de Boromir. Quant à Iseldia... Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était juste triste.

Adèle avait également pu faire ses adieux à Théoden. Ceux-là, ils avaient été plutôt satisfaisants, du moins autant que peuvent l'être des adieux... Elle avait pu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, le remercier. C'était l'important. pourtant, sachant pertinemment que les jours du roi étaient comptés et quel sort l'attendait, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être mélancolique.

Personne ne devrait avoir à faire des adieux, ou à les regretter. C'était quelque chose de trop définitif, quelque chose qui laissait un vide bien trop grand.

Ainsi passèrent les jours de voyage, entrecoupés de quelques échanges avec Gandalf et Pippin. La plupart du temps, Adèle ne leur adressait pas trop la parole lors de leurs pauses : elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire et un peu trop préoccupée par ses problèmes.

Quand enfin, elle aperçut Minas Tirith, elle fut soulagée. Mais seulement l'espace d'un instant... En effet, Minas Tirith, c'était Boromir, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Adèle pour se le rappeler...

**_- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer votre cité Boromir..._**

**_- Bien sûr. Pas vous ?_**

**_- Non... Ce n'est pas ce qui me manque... J'aime Bordeaux, mais je ne m'y sens pas particulièrement attachée._**

**_- Minas Tirith est chère à mon cœur. Lorsque je pars longtemps, ses murs blancs me manquent. Et lorsque je reviens, elle se détache de loin, comme pour me donner du courage dans les dernières heures qu'il me restent à parcourir pour rentrer chez moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour ma Cité. Elle représente trop de choses._**

**_- C'est étrange... Ne soyez pas vexé Boromir, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à tant de... dévotion, je crois que c'est le mot. _**

**_- Il faudra que vous voyiez la Cité Blanche Adèle... Il n'y en a pas de plus belle au monde. N'en déplaise aux Elfes !_**

**_- J'espère avoir l'occasion de la visiter en votre compagnie !_**

**_- Oh mais bien sûr, cela va de soi... Bon, nous discutons, mais en attendant, vous n'apprenez rien ! Et je ne crois pas que vous arriverez à vous défendre contre les Orques en leur parlant architecture !_**

**_- Il ne faut jamais négliger l'effet de surprise Boromir, jamais... EXEMPLE !, s'écria Adèle en se jetant sur le Gondorien, qui faillit tomber._**

**_- Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de fréquenter les Hobbits... _**

**_- C'est vrai... Je ne serais jamais une jeune fille bien élevée, à cause d'eux._**

**_- Ce n'est pas grave... Vous seriez bien trop ennuyante._**

Oui, elle voyait Minas Tirith, cette ville si chère à Boromir... Et les doutes l'assaillaient. Comment allait-elle pouvoir affronter Denethor ? Et Faramir ?

Tout simplement, elle avait peur d'être confrontée au fantôme de Boromir.

* * *

_Donc, version livre, c'est bien Grima qui a jeté le Palantir, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ne vous inquiétez pas ;) _

_C'est un chapitre qui fait un peu office de transition (j'espère qu'il n'était pas pour autant trop ennuyeux), avec beaucoup d'adieux et de remises en question. Je vous préviens, à partir de maintenant, il va se passer beaucoup de choses pour Adèle. Sachez que je continue à semer des indices dans chaque chapitre, tel le Petit Poucet._

_J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours, et surtout, que vous trouvez Adèle toujours aussi sympathique qu'au début._

_A tout bientôt, et gardez la pêche =)  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude, merci pour votre lecture, les ajouts en favoris et en alertes, les reviews... Ça me fait super plaisir à chaque chapitre.  
_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Non, en fait, pas si frais que ça, puisque que ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit... (__cette fiction est écrite, mais relue et modifiée d'une semaine à l'autre... ^^_ ) Je n'avais pas grand-chose à corriger dessus, donc je peux déjà le poster... Ensuite j'aurais plus de difficultés à accéder à mon propre ordinateur, donc je vois pas trop l'intérêt de garder ce chapitre pour moi toute seule pendant encore une autre semaine... En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre 22, Les bons conseils de Gandalf  
**

- Nous y voilà...

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que nous n'y arriverions jamais !, soupira Pippin.

- Les Hobbits sont toujours trop impatients... Bon, écoutez-moi bien tous les deux : je vous interdis de faire quoique ce soit de stupide. Ne vous faites pas remarquer et laissez-moi faire, c'est bien clair ?, menaça Gandalf.

Pippin et Adèle se regardèrent sans rien dire, un peu agacés. Ils ne faisaient pas _tellement_ de gaffes que ça...

- C'est bien clair ?, répéta-t-il.

- Oui... Ben dites-donc, la confiance règne... Quand je pense qu'on se disait que le nouveau Gandalf était moins ronchon...

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Adèle pour lui dire qu'il était "ronchon"...

- Bien... Allons-y, nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'aux portes, et à observer la ville, Adèle se sentit encore une fois vraiment toute petite. Elle comprenait mieux Boromir : Minas Tirith était vraiment magnifique, imposante. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Rocamadour, où elle avait passé des vacances quelques années plus tôt, mais en bien plus majestueuse. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, les hommes, reconnaissant Gandalf, se mirent à crier. Le magicien était célèbre pour être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles dans la cité, et tous comprirent que la bataille était toute proche.

- Mithrandir !

- Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois parler au Seigneur Denethor de toute urgence !

- Mais Mithrandir, qui sont ces personnes avec vous ? Un Nain... Un jeune garçon ? Et... Une femme ?, s'étonna l'un des gardes.

- Ce sont mes compagnons, et ils ne doivent pas me quitter. Ils ont leur importance dans cette guerre, bien que leur apparence suggère le contraire. Il faut nous laisser passer.

Personne n'insista et on laissa passer le petit groupe.

- Suivez-moi Adèle, nous nous rendons à la Citadelle. Et ne vous perdez pas !

"Mais il me prend vraiment pour une idiote aujourd'hui !"

Mais Adèle comprit très vite les recommandations de Gandalf : Minas Tirith était une ville construite sur plusieurs niveaux, aux routes sinueuses et la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à guider Greyfell. Heureusement pour elle, le cheval s'appliquait toujours à suivre Gripoil, même s'il commençait à montrer de sérieux signes de fatigue. Terrorisée à l'idée d'écraser quelqu'un, elle sursautait à chaque fois qu'ils passaient trop près des habitants. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Gandalf aille si vite ? Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible quand il était pressé...

Ils montaient, montaient toujours, et Adèle regrettait de ne pas être assez à l'aise pour pouvoir admirer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Les murs blancs et hauts, cette architecture si médiévale à ses yeux... Arrivés enfin au septième niveau, ils laissèrent leurs chevaux, interdits dans l'enceinte de la Citadelle.

- Il a fait un long voyage... Il est très fatigué, indiqua Adèle au jeune homme qui venait de récupérer Greyfell.

Ils entrèrent et devant leurs yeux se tenait une cour pavée, avec en son centre, l'Arbre Blanc. En le voyant, Adèle se sentit inexplicablement triste. Combien de fois lui avait-on répété que le monde des Hommes était décadent ? Seul Boromir semblait réellement croire en sa race... Elle soupira tristement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée et que ses deux compagnons avaient continué d'avancer sans elle. Elle se dépêcha de les rattraper, juste devant la porte. Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire en entendant les multiples recommandations de Gandalf au jeune Hobbit.

- En fait, il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, Peregrïn Touque...

A ce moment-là, en voyant l'air sérieux de Pippin, elle ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Adèle, cessez de rire s'il vous plaît, cela vaut aussi pour vous !, reprit le magicien.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Et bien gardez cette bonne résolution en tête devant Denethor... Quoiqu'il dise, ne rentrez pas dans son jeu !

- Comme si j'allais faire un scandale...

Ce fût au tour de Pippin de pouffer. Gandalf, lui se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

- Oui bon... Je suis un peu impulsive parfois, mais j'ai fait des progrès je vous signale !

- J'espère bien. Denethor n'est pas homme à tolérer qu'une jeune femme lui dise ses quatre vérités. Bien qu'il risque de dire du mal de vous, de moi... Je le répète, taisez vous.

- On sera muets comme des carpes. Pas vrai Pippin ?

- Tout à fait !

Ils entrèrent alors dans très grande salle, blanche, avec des colonnes noires de chaque côté. Adèle suivait Gandalf en regardant partout autour d'elle : elle manqua de trébucher deux fois, avant de voir Denethor au fond de la salle, prostré sur son siège, comme indifférent à leur arrivée. Un sursaut d'angoisse gagna la jeune femme. C'était le père de Boromir...

- Salut à vous Denethor, fils d'Echtelion, Seigneur et Intendant de Gondor !, le salua Gandalf, une fois arrivé plus près de lui.

Aucune réponse. Pippin et Adèle échangèrent rapidement un regard intrigué.

- Je suis venu vous apporter conseils et nouvelles en cette heure sombre, poursuivit-il.

Denethor leva alors les yeux, et Adèle fut sincèrement peinée par ce qu'elle vit : ses yeux étaient plein de chagrin, et comme éteints. Elle se rappela alors que Denethor n'était pas seulement un vieux fou égoïste, mais aussi un homme endeuillé, qui venait de perdre celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa plus grande fierté. Et s'il avait perdu son fils bien-aimé, c'était un peu de sa faute, à elle, la petite idiote qui n'avait pas su tenir la promesse de le sauver... L'homme montra alors le cor de Boromir qui reposait jusque là sur ses genoux, fendu en en deux. Immédiatement, Adèle revit le Gondorien souffler de toutes ses forces dedans, pour réclamer une aide qui n'était jamais venue à temps...

- Peut-être êtes vous venu m'expliquer ceci... Peut-être êtes vous venu m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils est décédé.

Il ne pouvait pas exister de question plus cruelle aux oreilles d'Adèle. C'était comme de revivre cette horrible scène... Les sanglots lui montèrent violemment à la gorge, et elle ferma les yeux, incapable de d'affronter le regard de l'Intendant. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle entendit Pippin rompre la promesse qu'il avait fait à Gandalf pour répondre courageusement.

- Boromir est mort pour nous sauver, mon cousin et moi. Il nous a défendu contre nombre d'ennemis. Je vous offre mes services, si humbles soient-ils, en paiement de cette dette.

Malgré sa peine, Adèle remarqua tout de même que Pippin ne l'avait pas mentionnée. Pourquoi ? Elle était aussi coupable que lui... Elle aussi, Boromir l'avait défendue jusqu'au bout.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise.

- Adèle, du Rohan, répondit Gandalf à sa place. Il était nécessaire qu'elle m'accompagne jusqu'ici, répondit Gandalf à sa place, tout en la dissuadant d'un seul regard de contester.

Elle préférait éviter d'avoir à parler de Boromir à Denethor, alors elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'incliner la tête en signe de respect.

- Encore des secrets, toujours des secrets Mithrandir... ricana Denethor. Mais peu m'importe... Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme en haillons. Sûrement la fille, la sœur, ou la femme d'un homme que vous avez envoyé à la mort, comme mon pauvre Boromir et sur laquelle vous vous sentez obligé de veiller...

Le regard glacial et dédaigneux qu'il posa sur elle faillit la figer sur place. Malgré toute sa folie, on sentait que Denethor aurait pu être sage, s'il avait pris un autre chemin... Il s'était perdu en route. Il demanda alors à Pippin de lui raconter comme son si valeureux fils avait pu périr alors qu'un tout petit Semi-Homme avait pu s'échapper. La détresse du vieil homme était flagrante : il avait glorifié, idéalisé son fils aîné, et désormais, pour lui, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus rien. Bien sûr, elle était en colère contre cet homme injuste et froid, incapable de faire confiance aux autres, qui dénigrait Faramir. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ressentait une certaine pitié... Elle le comprenait. Il pleurait la même personne qu'elle, et il était évident que l'amour qu'il portait à son fils était sincère.

Tout à sa peine, Adèle n'écouta pas Gandalf essayait de ramener Denethor sur la voie de la raison, ni ce dernier se fâcher contre le magicien. Elle ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsque le Surintendant se mit à crier.

- Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi, et à personne d'autres !

Adèle aurait pu réagir. Lui crier qu'il n'était qu'un abruti, un fou, que même son cher Boromir avait fini par reconnaître la légitimité d'Aragorn. Mais à le voir, debout, tremblant, furieux, cherchant désespérément à sauver les miettes de sa vie d'avant, elle ne fit rien. Denethor n'avait désormais de l'Intendant plus que le nom. Elle le savait rongé par le chagrin et par la peur. Il avait perdu tout espoir et une grande partie de sa lucidité... Quel était l'intérêt de frapper un homme déjà à terre ?

Alors, sans dire un mot, baissant les yeux et pensant à Boromir, elle suivit ses deux amis, qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

- Tout est devenu vaine ambition ! Il se cache même derrière son chagrin !

Gandalf avait raison. Denethor était lâche. Sûrement que dans son monde, elle lui aurait trouvé des excuses, invoquant la perte de son fils. Mais désormais, elle avait d'autres points de comparaisons. Théoden avait perdu son unique fils : il l'avait pleuré, mais s'était relevé pour défendre son peuple. Faramir venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère qu'il aimait tant, et pourtant, restait fort autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais Denethor, lui, était prêt à laisser dépérir tout le Gondor pour se lamenter sur un cor brisé... Il n'en avait pas le droit, il y avait trop de vies en jeu.

Elle écouta sagement Gandalf leur expliquer comment, peu à peu, la lignée des rois s'était éteinte comme les Intendants étaient ainsi venus au pouvoir. Elle écoutait, oui, mais sans vraiment faire attention à tout ce qu'il lui disait... Ce long voyage, les souvenirs de Boromir qui l'envahissaient, son sentiment de culpabilité, Denethor, la peur de la bataille... Elle se sentait très lasse, et quand elle vit devant elle le Mordor, elle crut sincèrement qu'elle allait s'effondrer et perdit complètement le fil de la conversation. Encore une fois. Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée...

- Gandalf... J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir... Et de manger... Ou sinon, je vais tourner de l'œil.

- Bien sûr. Venez, je connais une auberge parfaitement recommandable où vous pourrez manger à votre faim, répondit Gandalf en lui offrant son bras.

Adèle s'y accrocha, comme elle l'avait fait à Edoras quelques jours auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait d'être agrippée au magicien.

- Tout de même Adèle, je suis surpris... Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de sang-froid.

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche... Je pensais à Boromir. Mais heureusement que vous étiez là... Adèle du Rohan alors ?

- Pour Denethor et ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de savoir d'où vous venez, c'est à dire la majorité de cette ville. C'est mieux pour vous. En revanche, vous, Peregrïn Touque... Muet comme une carpe, c'est bien cela ? C'est impressionnant !

- Je... Je sais... Crétin de Touque...

- Effectivement !, râla le magicien, arrachant ainsi un sourire amusé à Adèle.

- Pippin... Pourquoi n'avez vous pas dit que j'étais là moi aussi à la mort de Boromir ?

- Oh... Je ne savais pas comment le Seigneur Denethor allait réagir... Alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de vous mêler à tout ça. Vous avez bien assez de problèmes comme ça, je crois.

- Et bien il faut croire que vous avez encore assez de cervelle pour éviter d'entraîner les autres dans vos bêtises !

Sacré Gandalf. Devant l'air un peu penaud de Pippin, Adèle lui fit un petit signe pour lui assurer que leur vieil ami ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Au fond de lui, il était certainement impressionné par la noblesse du geste du Hobbit. Le petit groupe redescendit donc de quelques niveaux, pour se retrouver dans une auberge, ou une taverne, Adèle ne savait pas trop. Le gérant de l'établissement semblait tenir Gandalf en respect et se montra très agréable avec eux. Elle se régala, contente de manger chaud. Elle faillit sauter au cou de Gandalf lorsqu'il demanda un peu de tarte aux pommes.

- Je crois que je vais pleurer...

- Ce n'est qu'une tarte aux pommes... Certes, MA tarte aux pommes, mais tout de même..., s'étonna le gérant.

- Mais ça fait tellement longtemps...

- Mangez Adèle, et cessez de dire des âneries..., dit Galdalf en riant.

C'était absolument délicieux. Sucré. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour vous remonter le moral. Jamais personne n'avait eu un sourire aussi stupide qu'elle en mangeant une tarte aux pommes. Leur repas payé par le magicien, ils sortirent et Adèle, de meilleure humeur, se mit à tout observer. Si Gandalf et Pippin ne l'avaient pas rattrapée, elle se serait assurément perdue, à marcher sans regarder où elle allait. Mais même si son repas l'avait un peu revigorée, la fatigue se fit à nouveau ressentir très rapidement.

- Nous avons tous besoin de repos...

- Où allons-nous dormir Gandalf ? A l'auberge ?, demanda-t-elle, pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Non... Je ne pense pas. Denethor a encore assez de sagesse pour ne pas me refuser l'hospitalité. Et puis, malgré tous ses défauts, c'est un homme assez porté sur les principes... S'il méprise en privé, il maintient tout de même l'illusion de la cordialité, acheva-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

Et en effet, on avait bien préparé des chambres à leur attention. Enfin, des chambres... Plutôt une chambre et une espèce de placard attenant par un tout petit couloir, qui devait servir aux valets ou aux femmes de chambres si l'on désirait qu'ils soient à proximité.

- Je suis désolé Adèle, mais...

- Pas de soucis, je prends le cagibi. Et au moins, je n'entendrais personne ronfler. Ne protestez pas Pippin, quand vous avez bien mangé, vous ronflez ! Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, à demain, faites de beaux rêves.

Elle ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre et s'enferma dans sa toute petite chambre. Fort heureusement, on avait laissé à sa disposition un peu d'eau, quelques linges propres et un peu de savon. Avec les moyens du bord, elle entreprit de se laver, au moins sommairement. Mais elle insista sur ses cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter l'idée d'avoir les cheveux sales chez elle, mais alors en Terre du Milieu, elle était servie... Dans son paquetage, elle eut la surprise de trouver un petit peigne. Une petite attention d'Elda, c'était certain. Se sentant plus propre, elle enfila juste sa tunique, attacha ses cheveux humides en chignon et se mit au lit.

Sans pouvoir dormir. Elle était horriblement fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Les mauvais souvenirs, les mauvaises pensées que la découverte de la ville et la tarte aux pommes avaient chassé revenaient en force. C'était toujours la même chose, la solitude avait un effet terrible sur elle... Dès qu'elle était seule, elle se mettait à ressasser les mêmes choses et à se torturer l'esprit. Mais elle ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça, pas même à Boromir... Cela lui faisait trop de peine...

Refusant de se laisser submerger par ses idées noires, elle entreprit de se mettre à sécher correctement ses cheveux. Si il y avait bien une chose qui lui manquait cruellement, à l'instant, c'était un sèche-cheveux. Surtout depuis qu'ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos... Des mois et des mois sans coiffeur. Encore heureux qu'Iseldia lui avait coupé quelques centimètres avant qu'elle ne parte de Fondcombe... Ne pas penser à Iseldia.

Agacée, elle se leva, sortit de son paquetage une des longues chemises qui allait en dessous de la robe qu'Eowyn lui avait fait remettre, l'enfila, s'enveloppa dans une couverture et sortit pour retrouver Pippin et Gandalf, qui n'étaient pas encore couchés. Le magicien fumait sa pipe sur la terrasse.

- Adèle ? Je croyais que vous tombiez de sommeil ?

- Moi aussi Pippin... Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir... Oh, c'est impressionnant cette tenue... Et l'épée...

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un titre honorifique... je veux dire, il ne s'attende pas vraiment à ce que je me batte ? Pas vrai ?, demanda-t-il timidement à Gandalf, qui était pris d'une quinte de toux, sans doute à cause de la fumée.

- Vous êtes au service de l'Intendant dorénavant, vous devez faire ce qu'il vous ordonne Peregrïn Touque !, répondit-il, tout en continuant à tousser.

Adèle leva les yeux au ciel et partit le rejoindre, et Pippin, gentiment, versa un peu d'eau pour leur ami.

- Ridicule Hobbit... Garde de la Citadelle...

- Il a fait ce qui lui semblait juste, Gandalf.

Tout en cherchant toujours à cesser de tousser, il lui jeta un regard qui disait "Je le sais bien...". Mais c'était ainsi, il fallait bien que quelqu'un gronde Pippin pour ses actions irréfléchies. Il allait toujours trop vite en besogne. Seule Adèle pouvait savoir que la spontanéité de Pippin sauverait une vie. Le Semi-Homme s'approcha, très calme, avec son verre d'eau. La petite attention fit sourire Gandalf, qui jeta un regard complice à la jeune femme. Oui, le magicien l'aimait beaucoup, ce crétin de Touque.

- Il n'y a plus d'étoiles... L'heure est venue ?, demanda le jeune Hobbit, un peu effrayé.

- Oui.

Adèle s'appuya contre le pilier, se contentant d'écouter la conversation. Elle savait ce qui se passait, mais malgré tout, elle avait peur. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Frodon et Sam...

- C'est si tranquille...

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête, déclara calmement Gandalf.

- Je ne veux pas aller me battre... Mais êtres dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux échapper, c'est encore pire. Il y a-t-il de l'espoir Gandalf ? Pour Frodon et Sam...

- Il n'y a guère d'espoir... Un espoir de fous...

Doucement, Adèle s'approcha et se plaça à la droite de Gandalf. Elle aimait bien quand il était comme ça, quand il leur parlait sur le ton de la confidence. Il leur parla un peu plus de la guerre, de la nécessité de garder Osgiliath, dernière défense de Minas Tirith...Le tableau n'était pas très réjouissant.

- Mais nous avons le Magicien Blanc... Cela ne signifie pas rien, dit Pippin d'un air optimiste.

Gandalf parut soudain très fatigué, et soupira.

- Sauron ne nous a pas encore dévoilé son serviteur le plus redoutable, celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre, celui dont on dit qu'aucun homme vivant ne peut le tuer. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, il a poignardé Frodon au Mont Venteux. Il est le seigneur des Nazgûls, le plus puissant des Neuf. Et Minas Morgul est son repère...

- C'était Minas Ithil, avant, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui Adèle, la cité est tombée entre ses mains après un siège difficile.

- D'Angmar... C'est où ?, demanda-t-elle encore, intriguée.

- Au Nord. C'est lui qui a détruit les royaumes d'Eriador, terres des Dunedains, elles aussi au Nord. Vous êtes bien curieuse, ce soir...

- Si je dois vivre ici, autant connaître l'Histoire... Et puis, ça m'intéresse.

Soudain, Minas Morgul se réveilla et une immense colonne verte se dressa au loin, dans un bruit qui ressemblait à celui du tonnerre. Tout avait commencé. Adèle, était effrayée : c'était une vision apocalyptique, et elle n'en avait absolument pas l'habitude. Amicalement, Gandalf enserra les épaules des deux jeunes aventuriers.

- Nous y sommes enfin... La grande bataille de notre temps.

Adèle ne se sentait pas très bien, comme prise d'une légère crise d'hyperventilation. Elle recula et se laissa glisser contre le pilier, un peu paniquée. C'était trop d'émotions dans la même journée. Elle avait beau savoir "logiquement" que tout n'irait pas trop mal, une guerre se profilait, et elle avait peur. C'était stupidement humain comme réaction. Le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux la terrorisait... C'était si peu naturel, et si angoissant.

- Adèle, ça va aller..., tenta de la réconforter Pippin.

- Je sais, je sais... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je fais juste ma remise en question journalière... Bon, je vais vraiment essayer d'aller dormir.

Elle y parvint à peine. Allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Adèle ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit... "Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Est-ce que je vais trouver ma place ?" Sa rencontre avec Denethor l'avait marquée et perturbée, elle aussi. Il était si pathétique. Boromir n'aimerait pas cela. Elle se demandait vraiment si un jour, le poids qu'elle avait sur la conscience depuis sa mort disparaîtrait : pratiquement tout la nuit, elle pensa à son ami et aux manières dont elle aurait pu le sauver.

S'il était encore là, tout aurait été différent. En bien comme en mal, Adèle s'en fichait : elle aurait juste aimé qu'il ne soit pas mort. Les Valar ne voulaient pas que le cours des choses changent ? Soit. Mais pourquoi la laisser au milieu de tout ça ? Ce n'était pas humain de la contraindre à laisser les pires choses faire. Pauvre Boromir.

Au petit matin, d'humeur mélancolique, elle s'habilla sans entrain, comme un automate. Vêtue de la robe offerte par Eowyn, elle pouvait ainsi mieux servir son mensonge, car on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle venait du Rohan.

- Voilà qui est parfait !, apprécia Gandalf en la voyant. Pippin et moi avons quelque chose à faire...

- Je viens avec vous, le coupa-t-elle sans hésitation.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire...

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule...

Le ton triste de sa jeune amie acheva de le convaincre : Gandalf trouvait qu'Adèle avait mauvaise mine. En plus d'une certaine lassitude dans le regard, elle lui semblait fatiguée et pâle. Le magicien craignait que leur long voyage à cheval ait eu raison des dernières résistances de la jeune femme.

Tous les trois partirent donc discrètement dans la cité, encore calme. Gandalf avait l'intention de faire allumer les feux d'alarme, puisque Denethor semblait déterminé à ne rien faire pour sauver son peuple.

- Peregrïn Touque mon garçon, il y a une tâche qui doit être accomplie. Une nouvelle opportunité pour les gens de la Comté de prouver leur grande valeur ! Ne me décevez pas...

A son tour, Adèle lui adressa un regard encourageant, et Pippin s'élança.

- Il faut qu'il réussisse...

- C'est Pippin, il y arrivera, répondit pensivement Adèle en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Adèle, je sais les événements d'hier vous ont perturbée mais... Je vous trouve très mauvaise mine. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous laisser abattre.

- Je sais.

Elle aurait voulu y mettre plus de détermination, mais elle était trop fatiguée et trop lasse. Cette nuit passée à se faire des reproches et se poser des questions lui avait ruiné le moral. L'heure n'était pas à l'optimisme. C'était tellement dur de ne pas pouvoir se confier...

Mais à ce moment là, elle était seule avec Gandalf, qui pouvait comprendre. Peut-être pas tout, mais un peu mieux. Il fallait qu'elle partage ça avec quelqu'un... Et puis Gandalf était toujours de bon conseil.

- Gandalf...

- Oui ?

- Boromir... J'aurais pu... Je veux dire, je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver mais j'aurais pu éviter sa mort, avoua-t-elle enfin, la voix tremblante.

- Vous saviez ?

_Ne le tentez pas..._

"Et je garde tout pour moi ? Je continue à encaisser ?"

- En quelque sorte... Non, pas vraiment... Enfin, l'important, c'est que j'aurais pu l'éviter. Je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- Sans doute, oui. Mais avec le temps, vous vous rendrez compte que vous ne pouviez rien y faire. Peu importe ce que vous saviez ou ne saviez pas Adèle, je crois que malheureusement, la mort de Boromir avait une raison d'être.

- Mais c'est trop facile, ça...

- Tout comme la mienne en avait une. Tout ceci est tellement compliqué et vous dépasse de beaucoup... Ne vous torturez pas pour des choses auxquelles vous ne pouvez rien. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : Boromir n'a jamais douté de votre amitié, et c'est à cela que vous devriez penser, plutôt qu'à sa mort.

- Je sais... Mais c'est tellement dur. Quand je pense à lui, que ce soit à ces plaisanteries ou à nos disputes, je finis toujours par le revoir, me suppliant de fuir, le corps criblé de flèches et je... Je m'en veux.

- Je vous comprends. Mieux que vous ne le pensez. Chaque jour je m'en veux d'avoir envoyé Frodon et Sam vers une mort certaine, répondit gravement Gandalf.

- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué... Vous savez, c'est curieux... A Edoras, je me sentais plutôt bien, dans la mesure du possible. J'étais déterminée à me battre mais là je me sens vide. J'ai l'impression d'avancer à l'aveugle pour me rendre nulle part... Comme si plus rien n'avait de sens.

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour dire des choses aussi graves ma chère. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais jour... Vous êtes exténuée, perturbée par les souvenirs de Boromir. Vous irez mieux dans peu de temps... Ah... Regardez !

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il réussirait !, chuchota Adèle en suivant Gandalf.

Alors qu'ils regardaient les feux d'alarme à proximité répondre au signal, la jeune aventurière sentit une petite bouffée d'espoir l'envahir, comme les autres. Cela faisait longtemps. Elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait réellement liée au destin de la Terre du Milieu maintenant. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle parviendrait à s'y faire une place... Peut-être minuscule, mais une place quand même. Lorsque Pippin revint, tout fier, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Une bonne chose de faite pas vrai ?

- Vous avez été parfait Pippin.

- Oui, quand vous le voulez, vous pouvez être d'une efficacité redoutable. Si seulement vous cessiez d'agir avant de réfléchir..., le taquina le magicien.

Puis, ils insistèrent pour qu'elle aille se reposer, parce qu'elle avait "vraiment une mine affreuse". Face à deux hommes aussi butés, Adèle fut obligée d'abdiquer.

- Et n'allez pas vous égarez je ne sais où ! Si vous voulez vous promener, restez dans les rues que vous avez parcourues avec moi !

- Franchement Gandalf, ça devient vexant... Vous êtes pire que mon père... Et sachez qu'il est du genre étouffant.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de devoir vous chercher à travers tout Minas Titirth, alors étouffant ou pas, vous ferez attention.

Pippin lui proposa de l'accompagner mais Adèle sentit bien qu'il avait envie de rester avec Gandalf, alors elle refusa. Alors qu'elle repartait vers la chambre, une petite tornade lui fonça dessus.

- Oh pardon !, s'écria un petit garçon, à l'air plutôt espiègle.

- Bemil ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ! Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention ! Excusez-le...

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Adèle s'apprêtait à repartir quand le jeune Bemil la retint en se plaçant juste devant elle.

- Maman ! C'est la dame qui voyage avec Mithrandir !

- Ne l'embête pas ! Pardon...

- C'est vrai que son cheval c'est le plus rapide de tous les chevaux ?, continua-t-il sans faire attention à sa mère.

- Gripoil ? Oui, je crois. Enfin, en tout cas, je crois c'est ce que mon cheval pense...

- Et Mithrandir, il est gentil ?

- Bemil !

- Ce n'est rien Madame... Et bien écoute, il est très gentil, mais il reste un magicien... Un peu ronchon parfois, si tu veux mon avis.

- Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment transformer les enfants pas sages en petits ânes ?

Adèle éclata de rire avant de lancer un regard complice à la jeune mère de Bemil. Elle trouvait cette petite légende charmante.

- Il peut beaucoup de choses... Alors je te conseille d'être un gentil garçon, comme ça, tu ne prendras pas de risques, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Oui, je crois que ce sera mieux...

- Allez, viens Bemil... Laisse cette jeune dame tranquille maintenant. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir ! Sois sage Bemil !

Cette petite rencontre lui avait remis du baume au cœur. Se promener et discuter un peu avec les habitants lui changerait sûrement les idées. Désobéissant à Gandalf, elle s'éloigna peu à peu de la partie de la ville qu'elle connaissait, pour se retrouver complètement perdue.

"Je suis un boulet... Il va me tuer..."

Misant sur la courtoisie et la gentillesse des commerçants, elle rentra dans l'atelier d'un cordonnier.

- Bonjour ma petite demoiselle... Oh, vous êtes...

- La jeune femme qui accompagne le Magicien. C'est fou, je suis connue comme le loup blanc ici... Moi qui voulais être discrète, c'est raté.

- Vous venez du Rohan n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi, pensez-vous que Théoden va nous venir en aide ?

"Alors les Valar... J'ai droit de répondre où vous allez me marteler la tête ? Allez, optons pour la langue de bois..."

- Euh... C'est un homme assez bon et assez loyal pour le faire. Après tout, les feux d'alarme ont été allumés... Mais je ne suis personne pour répondre des décisions du roi.

- Bien sûr... Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je me suis perdue...

Alors que le cordonnier Merir lui expliquait comment retrouver son chemin, un client entra dans la boutique.

- Bonjour ! Ah, vos bottes sont prêtes...

- Je suis pressé...

- Vous permettez que je m'occupe de ce monsieur ? Je finis de vous expliquer juste après !

Adèle sourit en signe d'acquiescement. Le cordonnier une fois parti chercher la paire de bottes, le client se mit à lui prêter attention. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux gris mal coiffés et une barbe qui lui mangeaient le visage. Il la fixait sans retenue, ce qui la mit plutôt mal à l'aise. Se souvenant des propos d'Aragorn sur les mauvaises rencontres que l'on pouvait faire dans les grandes cités, elle préféra détourner les yeux. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant le cordonnier revenir.

- Voilà voilà...

Après avoir réglé ce qu'il devait, le vieil homme fixa une dernière fois Adèle, assez longuement, avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Vous venez du Rohan ?

- Oui...

- Cela se voit à vos vêtements. D'où venez-vous ?

- D'Edoras.

Pourquoi lui posait-il toutes ses questions ? Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout. Il adressa un signe de tête au cordonnier avant de repartir aussi brusquement qu'il était venu, sans même lui dire au revoir. Un peu surprise, Adèle regarda l'autre homme, intriguée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une étrangère, au contraire, il s'est montré plus bavard que d'habitude... Sûrement parce qu'il a vécu en Rohan, lui aussi. Bon, revenons à nos moutons... Alors, vous remontez la rue et vous prenez la deuxième ruelle à droite, ensuite...

Merir lui expliqua à deux reprises son chemin, très patient.

- Merci beaucoup, grâce à vous je vais éviter d'être transformée en âne..., s'amusa-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Non, laissez... En tout cas, c'était très gentil de votre part. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur vous... Parce qu'avec un homme comme votre client de tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge !

- Oh il est gentil vous savez, quand on le connaît un peu. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie... Et puis il a toujours été comme ça, assez étrange. Sauf quand on lui parle de musique... Alors là, il est aux anges. Il est luthier.

- Ah... Bon, je vais y aller, avant d'oublier tout ce que vous m'avez expliqué. Au revoir !

- Au revoir ! N'hésitez pas à revenir !

Adèle fit quelques pas, contente de ses rencontres. Bon, bien sûr, il y avait ce vieux luthier misanthrope, mais bon... Il lui avait fait peur, quand même, à la fixer comme ça. Tout ça parce qu'elle venait du Rohan... Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Un luthier un peu étrange venant du Rohan ? Mais elle était vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle que maintenant ? Très vite, elle repartit vers la boutique.

- Vous avez déjà oublié tout ce que je vous ai dit ?

- Le luthier. Il faut que j'aille le voir... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Oh, je ne vous le conseille pas... Il faut descendre de deux niveaux... Vous allez vraiment vous perdre.

- C'est très important.

- Bon... Alors il vaut mieux que vous descendiez, et que vous demandiez votre chemin là-bas, ce sera moins compliqué. Il faut que vous demandiez à vous rendre chez Maître Paul.

Instantanément, Adèle blanchit. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Maître comment ?, demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

- Maître Paul. Dites, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...

- Si, si... Merci... Au revoir...

Adèle sortit lentement, un peu sonnée, la tête dans le coton. Paul ? S'il était bien l'inventeur de la guitare, cela faisait trop de coïncidences... Surtout s'il était aussi étrange, aussi fou que les habitants de la Terre du Milieu semblaient le dire. Elle était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment une belle crétine : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas relevé l'étrangeté des propos d'Eltred sur la guitare ?

Que devait-elle faire ? Parler à Gandalf d'abord ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas tenir jusque là... Elle se précipita pour descendre les deux niveaux qui la séparait de cet homme. Elle agressa pratiquement une pauvre femme pour trouver l'atelier du luthier, bouscula quelques personnes, peu attentive à ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin, elle arriva devant l'établissement, qui ne payait pas de mine.

Fermé. Elle toqua tout de même, au cas où le vieil homme serait à l'intérieur, en vain. De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur. Elle aurait voulu savoir tout de suite.

Si cet homme venait du même monde qu'elle, comme toutes ces choses le laissaient à penser, peut-être pourrait-elle enfin comprendre... Peut-être pourrait-il lui expliquer pourquoi et comment. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Et puis simplement... Retrouver quelqu'un de son monde, c'était quelque chose de réconfortant, comme idée.

Tout s'accélérait dans sa tête. Si cette hypothèse s'avérait exacte, ce serait un énorme bond en avant... C'était incroyable, et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, partagée entre l'angoisse et l'excitation.

Elle attendit une bonne heure devant la porte, maudissant sa malchance. Puis, agacée et un peu déboussolée, elle se décida à aller chercher Gandalf. Il saurait quoi faire, lui.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Il s'en passe des choses, à Minas Tirith, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà donc ce qu'il fallait lire entre les cordes, dans le chapitre 20...  
_

_**CHAPITRE 23**, il faudra attendre : j'ai envie d'ajouter beaucoup de choses au chapitre suivant, et de l'améliorer avant de le poster. Mais là, ça ne va pas être ma priorité, désir de réussite semestrielle oblige. Impossible de publier la semaine prochaine, ni celle d'après, etc... Pour ceux qui n'ont pas cette histoire en alert, ou qui n'ont pas la possibilité de le faire parce qu'ils ne sont pas inscrits, je vous propose une date : logiquement, je devrais publier le chapitre 23 le **15 MAI**. Possibilité de décalage d'un ou deux jours, retard comme avance.  
_

_En attendant, je compte sur vous pour vous poser les bonnes questions... et les bonnes réponses ! N'hésitez pas à lancer des hypothèses, c'est intéressant à lire. Et comme d'habitude, gardez la pêche !  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour !_

_De retour ! __Merci pour tout, comme d'habitude =) Je trouve que j'ai vraiment des lecteurs géniaux moi... Mention spéciale aux reviewers qui, il faut le dire, gèrent la fougère. Même que vous m'avez poussée à publier plus vite ;)  
_

_**Peach** NON ne te pends pas avec cette souris ! Tu me manquerais trop XD Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, vraiment ;) C'est vrai que j'essaie vraiment de ne pas éclipser la partie des doutes et du manque de sa famille chez Adèle... Tu vas pourvoir être fixée sur ce fameux Paul dans ce chapitre... Je suis si contente de te rendre « heureuse » avec ma fiction... C'est un super compliment ! Et oui, tiens, continue la tienne, que j'aille moi aussi te commenter et te conter mes délires personnels ! Encore merci pour tes reviews qui me boostent à fond ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Love-hobbits **En voilà un pseudo sympathique... Et bien je te remercie beaucoup :) Adèle est un prénom que j'aime énormément en fait : j'ai toujours adoré la période médiévale, et j'avais envie d'une héroïne avec un prénom qui s'y rattache, mais qui ne fasse ni pompeux ou trop étrange (« gare à la Mary-Sue » me disait ma conscience), type Aliénor, même si c'est magnifique... Bref, oui, c'est un prénom ancien, mais je le revendique : j'essaie de redorer le blason des prénoms anciens dans mon entourage, donc contente de voir que tu as fini par l'apprécier. C'est un très beau prénom, ce serait dommage de s'arrêter à l'idée qu'il pourrait être démodé : Emma vient du Moyen-Age et a longtemps été boudé, avant de redevenir à la mode ! Je milite donc pour le retour du prénom Adèle ! Voilà la petite histoire !_

_J'en profite pour vous révéler que mon pseudo « Aliete » vient d'un prénom médiéval « Aliète » que je trouve chou pour un pseudo... J'avoue qu'en prénom c'est plus difficilement portable._

_Quelques personnes m'ont signalé qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris si Paul venait du même monde ou pas : pour l'instant, c'est une conviction d'Adèle, pas une certitude : c'est le coup de la guitare, plus ce prénom si habituel chez nous qui a semé le doute chez elle. Voilà ! Sinon, si j'ai coupé comme ça la dernière fois, au risque de faire un peu série TV, c'est pour vous laisser le temps de faire des tas de suppositions... Donc, les révélations se feront dans ce très long chapitre : au fur et à mesure, je pense que vous devinerez qui est Paul... Si vous avez été très très très attentif il y a quelques chapitres, il y avait un minuscule indice qu'il faut exploiter (allez... dans les eaux chapitres 20-21, si je suis plus précise, c'est pas drôle !) On se revoit plus bas ! Ce chapitre est très long, parce que... Parce qu'il se déroule en plusieurs phases, en fait.  
_

_Bonne lecture les amis, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**Chapitre 23, Il y a différentes manières de pleurer  
**

Adèle courrait à travers les rues de Minas Tirith, tout en essayant de retrouver son chemin. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était tellement... incroyable qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, tout dire à Gandalf. Il l'aiderait à parler avec ce Paul, et peut-être comprendraient-ils enfin toute cette incroyable histoire !

Elle se sentait pousser des ailes : depuis son départ d'Edoras, elle se sentait encore plus inutile qu'avant, engluée dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets. Et voilà qu'elle avait un nouveau retournement de situation arrivait... C'était comme un nouvel élan : rien n'était fini, ni désespéré, finalement.

Mais il était difficile de se déplacer dans la ville, car il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Elle ne savait pas la raison de toute cette excitation, mais en tout cas, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

- Pardon... Excusez-moi... J'ai besoin de passer... Pardon... Mais vous allez me laisser passer oui !

Il fallait vraiment jouer des coudes. Elle était aussi comprimée que dans le métro parisien ! Soudain, en entendant les conversations autour d'elle, elle comprit que Faramir venait de rentrer à la Cité... Et que le Gondor venait de perdre Osgiliath... C'était le signe que la guerre se faisait imminente pour la Cité Blanche : l'attaque ne tarderait pas. Elle avait déjà parcouru une bonne distance quand on l'interpella.

- Adèle ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Oh Gandalf ! Je vous cherchais !

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous éloigner !

Certes. Mais Adèle était certaine qu'il ne lui en voudrait plus quand il l'aurait écoutée.

- Oh mais je suis pas perdue, et je suis entière ! Donc...

- Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de votre imprudence ?

C'était bien Gandalf, ça. Il agissait un peu avec elle comme avec Pippin, parfois. Mais là, il commençait un peu à l'agacer : elle allait quand même lui annoncer la découverte de l'année !

- Mais..., protesta-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Et là, Adèle explosa, trop impatiente. L'explosion de la cocotte-minute, en somme. A croire que la magicien n'avait rien retenu sur ce trait précis de son caractère pour la couper et la gronder ainsi...

- GANDALF ! JE VEUX VOUS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI EN PLACER UNE !

Le magicien, surpris par le hurlement d'Adèle, ne dit plus rien, se contentant de la fixer avec surprise.

- Qui est cette personne Mithrandir ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la voix pour se retrouver face à un homme assez grand, à l'allure plutôt noble et qui ressemblait à Boromir... Stupéfaite, elle ouvrit la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Faramir, je vous présente Adèle, une jeune femme incapable de se tenir tranquille. Adèle, voici Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, le fils de l'Intendant.

- J'imagine que pour vous fâcher de la sorte avec Mithrandir, vous devez lui être proche.

Complètement perturbée, Adèle n'écouta pas le reste des politesses de Faramir. Elle pensait à tout autre chose. Enfin, à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme recevoir une vague en pleine figure, une vague qui apportait son flot de souvenirs...

_**- Si un jour vous vous rendez à Minas Tirith, il faudra que je vous présente mon frère... Ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver que vous existez !, décréta Boromir.**_

_**- Pardon ? **_

_**- Allons Adèle, vous êtes tout de même consciente du fait que vous êtes... particulière ? Je crois que vous vous entendriez bien.**_

_**- Ah bon ?**_

_**- Oui... Et il aimerait écouter toutes les histoires que vous racontez... Comme hier, avec le cheval de Troie. Mon frère a toujours aimé les vieilles légendes. Il serait curieux d'en entendre d'un autre... endroit. **_

_**- Vous l'aimez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Et bien... Oui... C'est mon frère..., répondit Boromir, un peu gêné, n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler aussi franchement de sa famille.**_

Adèle se souvint avec un léger sourire aux lèvres de la gêne de Boromir... Elle s'était même moquée des hommes et de leur problème à exprimer leurs sentiments. Boromir s'était vexé "parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport" et il s'était montré de mauvaise humeur pendant un bon moment. Elle comprenait pourquoi désormais... Il n'était pas homme à dire ce qu'il ressentait, effectivement, et Adèle se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait sûrement mis à l'aise plus qu'elle ne le pensait ce jour-là... _**  
**_

- Demoiselle ?

La voix de Faramir la sortit de ses réflexions et de ses regrets. Le jeune Capitaine du Gondor était lui surpris par le comportement plus qu'étrange de la jeune femme : une minute auparavant, elle arrivait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis criait sans vergogne sur Gandalf pour ensuite sembler complètement ailleurs... Il était plus que déconcerté, ce que Gandalf remarqua avec amusement.

- Quoi ? Euh excusez-moi, je pensais à... Enfin je pensais. Je suis moi enchantée de vous rencontrer, Faramir. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous, se reprit Adèle, sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, aujourd'hui... soupira-t-il tristement.

- Nul n'aurait su conserver Osgiliath Faramir... Pas avec les moyens que vous aviez. Ne vous faites pas de reproches inutiles, le consola Gandalf.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr... Je crois que Boromir aurait réussi. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le croire... Tous ici regrettent sa présence, regardez autour de vous.

Faramir vivait donc toujours dans l'ombre de son frère... Un frère qu'il aimait tant, malgré tout. A nouveau, les souvenirs revinrent en force, et Adèle revit précisément une scène qui s'était déroulée en Lorien.

**_Adèle était fatiguée de s'entraîner : se faire toujours battre avait quelque chose de décourageant... Boromir ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle avait progressé, mais elle en avait assez. Compréhensif, il proposa une petite pause. Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour s'assoir dans l'herbe et qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autres que de regarder la magnifique Lorien, les pensées d'Adèle s'égarèrent._**

_**- C'est comment ?, demanda pensivement Adèle, oubliant que Boromir ne savait pas ce qui lui occupait l'esprit.  
**_

_**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**_

_**- C'est comment, d'avoir un frère ? Je suis fille unique... C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours manqué.**_

_**- C'est plutôt bien...**_

_**- Seulement ? Quelle éloquence ! Allez, je sais pas... Je me demande quel genre de grand frère vous êtiez... Farceur, jaloux, protecteur ?**_

_**- Pas de jalousie entre nous. Mais j'imagine que j'ai toujours été assez protecteur, en tant qu'aîné.**_

_**- Et vous n'avez pas fait les pires bêtises tous les deux ?, demanda malicieusement Adèle.  
**_

_**- Bien sûr que non, j'ai toujours été un enfant très raisonnable..., répondit très sérieusement Boromir.**_

_**- Ha ! Non, soyons sérieux deux minutes... Je suis sûre que vous lui avez appris plein de bêtises...**_

_** -Bon, peut-être un peu..., admit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. **_

_**- Comme ?**_

_**- Je ne dirais rien ! Bon, de toute façon, tout ça, ça ne vous aidera pas beaucoup pour vous défendre...**_

_**- Et c'est reparti, râla Adèle avec conviction, n'ayant pas du tout envie de recommencer à s'entraîner.**_

_**- Sachez que la toute première personne que j'ai entraînée de ma vie, c'est Faramir. J'étais si heureux quand il a enfin pu enfin jouer avec moi aux épées de bois...  
**_

_**- Et vous êtes toujours restés proches ?**_

_**- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas difficile d'être proche de Faramir... C'est le meilleur homme que je connaisse.**_

Adèle se souvint avec tendresse de ce que Boromir lui avait dit sur son frère... Qu'il était intelligent, sachant lire dans le coeur des hommes, et courageux. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son cadet, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser... Jamais Denethor n'avait réussi à éloigner les deux frères. En fait, il n'avait fait que les rapprocher encore plus...

- Je dois me rendre auprès de mon père, Mithrandir, mais je viendrais vous trouver plus tard, dit calmement Faramir.

Gandalf hocha la tête et offrit au Gondorien un regard d'encouragement. Adèle se sentit mal pour Faramir, elle aussi. Il la salua rapidement avant de partir vers la Citadelle.

- Bien Adèle, que vouliez-vous me dire ?, lui demanda le magicien une fois l'homme hors de leur vue.

- Où est Pippin ?, réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

- Il découvre ses fonctions de Garde de la Citadelle... Avec un certain Beregond, je crois...

- Ah... Bon, écoutez bien ça : il y a un homme de mon monde dans cette ville !

- Pardon ?

Gandalf semblait complètement abasourdi. Si Adèle n'avait pas été aussi impatiente de tout lui raconter, elle se serait sûrement moqué de cet air ahuri si inhabituel au magicien...

- Bon je récapitule. Vous vous souvenez, à Edoras, la guitare... Je vous ai dit que nous en avions aussi dans mon monde ! Bon, jusqu'ici, rien d'exceptionnel. Mais j'avais quand même trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle soit aussi moderne... Enfin, pardon, si semblable à ce que j'ai eu l'habitude de connaître. Vraiment comme chez moi. Eltred, le musicien, m'a raconté que l'inventeur était un peu fou... Mais moi, en vraie petite idiote, je n'ai pas relevé...

- Adèle, je pense que ce n'est qu'un ensemble de coïncidences..., répondit-il calmement, craignant qu'elle ne se fasse trop d'espoirs.

- Mais non, attendez la suite ! Tout à l'heure, j'étais chez un cordonnier pour demander mon chemin... Oui, je m'étais perdue, mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Bref, arrive un client pas très loquace et assez désagréable, étrange même. Il part, et de fil en aiguille, j'apprends qu'il est luthier ! Et attendez, il s'appelle Paul ! PAUL !

- Et ? Vous connaissez un Paul qui a disparu ?

- MAIS NON ! Bon, faites un effort quand même ! Mais c'est un prénom typique de chez moi ! Vraiment ! Et le cordonnier m'a confirmé qu'il venait du Rohan et que c'était un homme étrange ! Il est sûrement aussi étrange que je le suis parfois à vos yeux !, s'exclama Adèle avec enthousiasme.

- Peut-être oui...

- Donc, je suis allée à son atelier...

- Vous avez quoi ?, la coupa Gandalf brusquement.

En voyant l'expression de son protecteur, Adèle comprit instantanément qu'elle avait fait une bêtise à ses yeux. Bon, elle avait peut-être été un chouia imprudente...

- Ben... Je vois pas où est le problème..., bafouilla-t-elle.

- Vous ne savez rien de cet homme ! Il est peut-être dangereux ! Qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas en contact avec Saroumane ? Ou que, tout simplement, il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions ?

- Gandalf vous vous inquiétez trop... En plus il n'était même pas là !, objecta Adèle avec mauvaise foi.

Gandalf soupira un grand coup avant de regarder sa jeune amie avec un regard sévère qui lui donna envie de rentrer sous terre.

- Vous alliez raconter votre histoire à cet homme n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui..., admit-elle timidement.

- Mais vous ne devez pas ! Vous trouvez cela prudent, de raconter une histoire aussi atypique que la vôtre à des inconnus ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'aviez pas dit la vérité à Aragorn en le rencontrant, et vous êtes prête à tout confier à un inconnu à la réputation douteuse !

Confrontée à ses propres contradictions, elle se sentait un peu bête. Mais la situation était complètement différente d'avec Aragorn ! Elle avait réagi par instinct cette fois...

- Euh...

- Je vous ai connue plus prudente !

- Je...

- N'ai pas réfléchi !, compléta-t-il. Effectivement Adèle, vous n'avez pas réfléchi !

- Mais Gandalf, essayez de comprendre ! S'il vient du même monde que moi... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir aussi sottement ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est un concours avec Pippin !

Bon effectivement, peut-être que ce n'était pas très prudent. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait rien à perdre... Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ?

- Je suis désolée..., céda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Vous pouvez.

Le magicien se remit en marche rapidement, et Adèle le suivit sans broncher. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, ne lui jetant que des regards désapprobateurs de temps en temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, rusée, l'aventurière en herbe lui fit de grands yeux de cockers auxquels il ne sut pas résister longtemps...

- Vous serez sans doute heureuse d'apprendre que Faramir a rencontré Frodon et Sam il y a deux jours, en Ithilien..., dit Gandalf pour réengager la conversation.

Elle le savait ça... Et elle en savait sûrement encore plus que toute la Terre du Milieu réunie... Cette histoire lui demandait vraiment de formidables talents de comédienne.

- C'est formidable ! Ils vont bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Autant qu'ils le peuvent, oui. Rien n'est perdu.

- Alors c'est bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Pauvre Frodon, pauvre Sam... Elle les avait un peu oublié ces temps-ci, et elle avait un peu honte. Quand ils reviendraient, elle rattraperait le temps perdu. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'elle continue à être égoïste et à s'occuper du problème Paul... Il fallait donc revenir à la charge avec Gandalf. Et ça, c'était aussi courageux que d'affronter un Gobelin, quoiqu'on en dise...

- Gandalf...

- C'est non.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !

- Je commence à vous connaître... Vous voulez aller voir ce luthier n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben oui... Mais c'est normal non ? Je suis venu vous voir pour vous parler de cette découverte parce que... Parce que je sais pas. Peut-être que ça ne fait pas avancer les choses, mais ça me réussit plutôt de vous dire ce qui m'arrive, de me confier à vous... Vous êtes un peu mon Dumby à moi, en plus fiable.

- Comment ?

- Laissez, ça veut juste dire que je vous aime beaucoup. Donc... Vous savez... Ce Paul, il faut que je lui parle.

- Adèle... Je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. Il est hors de question que vous alliez voir cet homme sans que nous sachions qui il est, et savoir qui il est nous prendra du temps. Et du temps, je n'en ai pas pour l'instant.

- Mais c'est pas juste !

- C'est la guerre Adèle ! Et Denethor ne semble pas prendre pleinement mesure de la situation... J'ai beau être un Istar, je ne peux malheureusement pas me trouver dans plusieurs endroits à la fois. De plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour vous de vous exposer à un tel risque.

- Mais c'est pas juste !, répéta-t-elle encore.

- Je crois qu'il faut attendre que la situation soit plus certaine pour tenter quoique ce soit.

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! JE PEUX PAS ATTENDRE INDÉFINIMENT QUE LA VÉRITÉ TOMBE DU CIEL !

- Ne ne vous mettez pas en colère. Tout ce que je veux éviter, c'est que cet homme puisse vous atteindre de quelque manière que ce soit... Vous avez déjà assez de soucis, non ?

- Oui mais peut-être qu'il peut m'aider à les résoudre, ces soucis...

- Alors ce sera très bien. Écoutez, je vous promets de me renseigner au plus vite sur ce Paul. Tenez, je demanderais même à Faramir s'il a déjà entendu parler de lui, bien que j'en doute. Et lorsque je serais à quoi m'en tenir, nous irons tous les deux lui parler. Je vous le jure.

- Mouais...

- Ce mot a-t-il valeur d'affirmation dans votre pays ?

- Ptêt bien qu'oui, ptêt bien qu'non !

- Adèle... Bon, je vais partir du principe que nous sommes d'accord. En revanche, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas aller voir cet homme ? C'est bien clair ?

Adèle ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête dans l'autre sens. elle savait que Gandalf avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il ait raison. Alors elle avait décidé de bouder. C'était tellement injuste !

- Vous me le promettez n'est-ce pas ?, répéta Gandalf.

- Mouais..., le nargua Adèle tour en continuant à regarder obstinément de l'autre côté.

- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi. Ma patience a des limites, jeune Adèle. Me le promettez-vous ?

- Oui bon ça va... Je vous le promets.

Gandalf sourit, satisfait. Conscient de la déception d'Adèle, il la prit paternellement par l'épaule.

* * *

Près de deux jours s'étaient écoulés. En fait, elle n'en était même pas sûre. Elle perdait un peu la notion du temps depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Minas Tirith... Elle dormait extrêmement mal : ses journées commençaient tôt et finissaient tard dans la nuit, où souvent, elle n'était même pas capable de fermer l'œil. La raison ? Elle était seule. Pippin était en compagnie des Gardes de la Citadelle, Gandalf était un vrai courant d'air, toujours auprès de Faramir ou à se renseigner sur des choses auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien. Le magicien avait tenu sa promesse et avait demandé à Faramir s'il connaissait ce fameux Maître Paul. La réponse avait surpris Adèle, car Faramir avait déclaré qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà rencontré cet homme quelques années auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas pour arranger la jeune femme, puisque le Capitaine du Gondor en avait gardé le souvenir d'un homme "suspect", ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Gandalf. Et elle, elle attendait. Mais elle ne se sentait plus de rompre la promesse faite à Gandalf, maintenant qu'elle voyait qu'il avait honoré la sienne et continuait de le faire...

Elle avait horriblement peur qu'il ait raison, que ce vieux luthier soit dangereux. Peut-être attendait-il sa venue, peut-être était-il dans les plans de Saroumane ou de Sauron... Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti. En y réfléchissant à tête refroidie, bien qu'il paraissait misanthrope et pas très agréable, cet homme n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Elle avait même la désagréable impression d'être censée le connaître... Sans aucun doute, elle se faisait des idées. Mais tout de même, il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Si seulement elle se souvenait un peu mieux de son visage...

Elle entendait Gandalf s'agiter à côté, dans l'autre pièce. Il était donc rentré. Sans plus réagir, elle se retourna dans son lit pour se morfondre un peu plus. Oui, c'était le matin, elle était réveillée depuis des heures mais ne se levait pas pour autant. Elle ne quittait plus sa chambre pour résister à la tentation d'aller voir ce Paul, ou pire, de tout envoyer en l'air et repartir à Bree... Bree, où toute cette histoire ne lui semblait encore qu'un mauvais rêve au moment où elle y vivait où elle avait encore le stupide espoir de pouvoir retourner chez elle. Si on faisait abstraction de Fougeron, c'était plutôt chouette... Poiredebeurré prenait soin d'elle, Bob et Nob la faisaient rire, et la vie était simple : pas d'Orques, de magicien mégalomane, d'Intendant corrompu ou de regrets vis à vis de la mort de Boromir.

Sa vie lui avait complètement échappé. Tout était parti n'importe comment... Et maintenant, elle se sentait comme une petite fille. Comme une petite fille qui avait besoin du réconfort de sa mère. C'était stupide, elle avait 21 ans, avait vécu beaucoup plus d'aventures que n'importe qu'elle jeune femme de son âge et dans n'importe quel des deux mondes, mais à l'instant, elle n'avait pas plus de résistance qu'une enfant.

Soudain, une porte claqua. Gandalf était reparti. Peut-être pour convaincre Faramir de ne pas essayer de reconquérir Osgiliath... Oui, sûrement. Bah, que pouvait-elle y faire ? De toute façon, quand elle essayait de changer les choses, tout ratait à chaque fois. Faramir reviendrait vivant, son père tenterait de le brûler vif mais Pippin et Gandalf s'en occuperaient... Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors, autant attendre, puisque personne n'avait besoin d'elle.

C'était curieux. Quelques temps auparavant, la nouvelle de l'existence de ce Paul l'avait transportée de joie. Maintenant, tout ça la mettait dos au mur, en face de son inutilité. Et puis cet homme, s'il était bien du même monde... il était toujours là. Peut-être depuis des années. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi misanthrope... Avait-elle vraiment envie d'aller le voir pour qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'allait jamais rentrer chez elle ?

Certes, elle n'avait plus envie de quitter la Terre du Milieu. Comment pourrait-elle revivre une vie normale après tout ça ? Mais au-delà de l'affection de ses proches, il y avait autre chose qui lui disait qu'elle serait tout de même mieux chez elle : jamais elle ne serait vraiment acceptée ici. Concrètement, il n'y avait rien qui la rattachait à son monde. Des amis, bien sûr. Mais... Une fois que la guerre serait terminée, finie la Communauté. Tout le monde se séparerait. Où irait-elle ? La logique voudrait qu'elle reste à Minas Tirith, protégée par Aragorn. Mais il fallait se faire une raison, elle ne trouverait pas d'autre place que la curieuse étrangère.

Plus le temps passait, plus un autre problème l'angoissait. Personne ne voudrait d'elle. Elle n'était pas une romantique absolue, mais quand même. Finir sa vie seule, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle était persuadée que c'était ce qui l'attendait ici. A nouveau, le visage de Boromir lui revint à l'esprit. Elle n'avait rien éprouvé d'autre qu'une profonde amitié, avec beaucoup de tendresse pour lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait rien envisagé d'autre aussi, elle ne savait pas... Mais de savoir que lui avait eu quelques sentiments pour elle était terrible. Lorsqu'il disait qu'il prendrait soin d'elle lorsque tout finirait... Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'aurait épousé ? Elle avait tant de mal à l'imaginer. D'abord parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas mariée, encore prise dans ses pensées modernes, mais aussi parce qu'il était Boromir. De toute façon, elle doutait encore des sentiments du Gondorien... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire qu'il l'apprécie autant ? Elle n'était qu'Adèle.

Et Adèle ne plairait jamais à personne ici. Pas aussi belle qu'Arwen ou Eowyn, privée de cette noblesse qui les rendait si admirables, pleine de mauvaises manières et avec un passé digne d'Indiana Jones, elle ne rentrait pas dans les codes. Hormis Bill Fougeron, personne n'aurait jamais envie de se retrouver auprès d'elle. Et elle préférait encore aller vivre avec les Ents plutôt que de se retrouver avec un Fougeron.

Si seulement Boromir n'était pas mort... Si ses sentiments s'étaient avérés vraiment existants, et qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, elle l'aurait sans doute fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas comme ne femme doit aimer son mari. Mais elle aurait été sa meilleure amie, et avec le temps, la tendresse éprouvée serait sans doute devenue de l'amour... Il aurait été ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de mieux. Personne d'autre ne pourrait aussi bien prendre soin d'elle que ceux qui avaient compris ce qu'elle vivait. Et Boromir avait fini par comprendre. Il avait été un véritable soutien, et elle savait qu'il aurait continué à l'être. Mais la mort était venue le prendre.

Et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Comme elle ne pourrait rien faire pour la mort de Théoden. Alors, pourquoi réagir ? Elle finirait comme ce vieux luthier, seule, à ruminer les morceaux d'une vie passée où elle n'avait pas tous ses problèmes. Inutile de lutter, autant attendre que les choses se fassent. C'est ce qu'on voulait d'elle de toute façon, qu'elle ne fasse rien, et dans les deux camps : Saroumane voulait qu'elle soit un stupide perroquet, les Valar qu'elle bouscule pas "l'équilibre des choses". Alors elle ne bousculerait plus rien.

Tout à coup, on toqua doucement à la porte.

- Adèle ? Puis-je entrer ?, demanda poliment Gandalf.

- Oui.

Il poussa doucement la porte, un air triste sur le visage. Faramir était donc parti. Pauvre Gandalf, il ne savait pas. Quoique... Était-ce vraiment de savoir ? Quand elle voyait dans quelle situation elle était, Adèle se disait que non.

- Faramir est parti tenter de reprendre Osgiliath... C'est un suicide. Denethor a perdu la raison..., regretta amèrement le magicien.

- Il s'en repentira, répondit-elle simplement, la voix rauque d'avoir si peu parlé pendant un bon moment.

- Vous n'allez pas très bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais si Gandalf, j'ai la pêche. Ma vie ne rime à rien, c'est la guerre, je me retrouve coincée dans un monde où je ne trouverais jamais ma place... C'est joyeux non ?

- Vous trouverez votre place...

- Pfff... Le luthier, il a pas vraiment l'air de l'avoir trouvé sa place.

- Bon. Je vous rappelle que vous ne savez pas si cet homme vient du même monde que vous. Ensuite, trouver sa place, c'est une histoire de choix ma chère. Vous avez fait le choix d'aider vos amis dans une quête pratiquement vouée à l'échec et avez gagné leur affection pour toujours. Alors oui, vous trouverez votre place.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Sinon, des renseignements sur le luthier ?

- J'ai pris quelques minutes pour aller l'observer. Il est tellement discret que je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose. Mais tous ceux à qui j'ai parlé, des personnes de confiance, m'ont déclaré soit qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, ou juste de réputation. Réputation qui n'est pas très bonne. Rien d'encourageant. Mais ne vous laissez pas aller... Je vous ai promis que quand nous en saurons assez, nous irions lui parler. Je veux gagner du temps. Si cet homme s'avère être dans le mauvais camp, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger et mener la bataille en même temps, même si j'aimerais.

- D'accord...

- Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine vous savez ? Je crois que vous devriez quitter votre lit et prendre l'air.

- Pas envie.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant. Des hommes sont en train de se battre pour tenter de sauver vainement leur Cité, alors cessez de vous morfondre.

Blessée par la dureté de Gandalf, Adèle sentit tout de suite les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Détournant la tête, elle lui demanda de la laisser. Gandalf ne voulait pas être dur avec elle, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? En deux jours, elle avait gagné un teint maladif et épuisé. Elle ne voulait pas parler, et il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle autant qu'il le voudrait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle semblait même se désintéresser du luthier. Il avait la désagréable impression que c'était Minas Tirith qui l'avait rendue ainsi, l'attente de cette bataille qui devait la terrifier... L'atmosphère était lourde, et confrontée à sa solitude et à ses regrets, elle n'avait rien trouvé à quoi se raccrocher comme elle le faisait d'habitude... Il soupira.

- Comme vous voudrez... Mais vous devriez suivre mon conseil. Le désespoir ne va pas à votre joli visage, il le ternit.

Sur ce, il la laissa avec ses pensées déprimantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui, de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Si elle avait envie de passer sa vie dans ce lit, qui l'en empêcherait ? Au moins, en restant à ne rien faire, elle ne serait plus déçue. Pourquoi aller voir ce luthier, dont elle était désormais persuadée qu'il était du même monde qu'elle pour avoir devant les yeux une nouvelle preuve de l'insolubilité de sa situation ? Pour voir un homme devenu associable parce qu'arraché au monde qu'il aimait, comme elle ? Alors oui, elle pourrait aller voir cet homme et partager des choses de son monde avec lui... Mais en faisant cela, elle ne parviendrait jamais à tourner la page.

Tourner la page, faire semblant. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire sans doute. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle était trop fatiguée. Pas tout de suite. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se morfondre à Edoras, de ne plus pleurer. Mais depuis qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu, elle était d'humeur instable. Joyeuse, pleine d'espoir, puis à la limite de la dépression nerveuse. Alors elle ne se retint plus, et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle pleurait, tout s'accumulait : la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait dans son monde, cette impression d'avoir tout perdu, comme si elle n'avait vécu pour rien, cette sensation de ne servir à rien ici, cette peur accumulée, ce sentiment d'absurdité quant à sa venue, la mort de Boromir... Oh oui, elle pleura. Elle pleura tellement qu'à la fin, épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'on l'avait punie à aller dans sa chambre. Un sommeil sans rêves, sans cauchemars, incroyablement vide, réparateur. Enfin.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle eut l'agréable surprise d'avoir faim, très faim. Bornée, elle voulut d'abord continuer à se morfondre et rester dans son lit. Mais elle avait trop pleuré, elle avait dormi et elle avait faim. Ce n'était plus la même chose. Adèle finti donc par se lever, s'habilla et sortit dans la pièce, où quelques fruits l'attendaient. Pas de quoi satisfaire une grosse faim, mais elle n'avait pas envie de sortir. Engloutissant une grappe de raisin, elle remarqua tout à coup un message posé sur un meuble. ll était de la part de Pippin.

_Adèle, Gandalf m'a dit que vous n'alliez pas bien. Je suis venu vous voir mais je vous ai trouvée endormie, alors j'ai préféré ne pas vous réveiller... Je sais que vous dormez mal ces derniers temps. Ne soyez pas trop malheureuse, d'accord ? Je regrette d'avoir proposé mes services à Denethor... Cela m'empêche de veiller sur vous. Mais reprenez-vous, vous êtes Adèle tout de même !_

_Je doute de pouvoir vous revoir avant la bataille... Vous allez me dire, mais pourquoi ce crétin de Touque ne m'a-t-il pas réveillée ? Je n'aime pas les adieux, alors je préfère vous souhaiter bonne chance par écrit. Et puis qui sait, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous aurez un petit mot de ma part pour toujours._

_Faites bien attention à vous, et ne perdez pas espoir. Nous étions plutôt mal partis à Fangorn, mais finalement... Pas vrai ? Ne faites pas d'imprudences durant la bataille, sinon, Gandalf et moi, on vous grondera.  
_

_Votre Pippin._

A la lecture de ce mot, Adèle ressentit à la fois une grande tristesse et une grande joie l'envahir. C'était curieux comme sensation. Un peu comme ce message... Du Pippin tout craché, jamais profondément triste, mais jamais naïf pour autant. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, comme Gandalf. Elle avait une certaine tendance à inquiéter tout le monde...

Elle n'avait pourtant pas vraiment envie de réagir. Comme si c'était trop tard pour les bonnes résolutions... Elle était juste lasse, elle avait juste envie d'attendre et d'aviser ensuite. Mais il fallait penser à ses compagnons, qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour elle_. _Elle allait faire semblant, alors, puisqu'il le fallait.

Après s'être arrangée un peu, elle sortit. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Minas Tirith, elle eut la surprise de croiser Gandalf.

- Je venais vous sortir de votre lit par la force, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Désolée de vous retirer ce plaisir.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai renoncé à l'idée de finir ma vie isolée de tout le monde.

- C'est bien. Mais prenez garde, dans quelques heures, la bataille commencera. Regardez là-bas, ce sont les troupes du Mordor.

Adèle vit des masses noires, immenses, se déplacer. Un sursaut d'angoisse la gagna. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une vraie bataille. Cette fois, pas d'Ent pour la protéger.

- Écoutez-moi attentivement Adèle. Lorsque tout cela commencera, vous ne quitterez plus les hauteurs de la ville. Je vous interdis formellement de descendre pendant la bataille, quoiqu'il arrive : restez hors de portée des arrivées d'Orques. Plus vous serez proche de la Citadelle, moins vous risquerez votre vie. Prenez garde aux projectiles, ne restez pas à découvert. Je préfèrerais que vous retourniez dans la chambre.

- Mais si les Orques parviennent jusque là... Je serais coincée...

- Si les Orques parviennent jusque là comme vous dites, il ne sera plus la peine de lutter, coincée ou pas. Minas Tirith sera alors perdue. Vous obéirez n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est juré. Et vous, vous ferez attention à vous ?

- C'est juré.

Prise d'un élan d'affection, elle serra Gandalf dans ses bras comme si elle n'avait jamais plu le revoir, même si elle savait que le magicien s'en sortirait. Mais elle avait peur. Le vieil homme le lui rendit bien, et lui souhaita encore une fois bonne chance avant de la laisser. Puis, rapidement, il repartit s'enquérir des défenses de la Cité, des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Encore une fois.

Adèle se retrouve donc à nouveau seule, le cœur gros. Elle décida de marcher quelques minutes pour voir comment la Cité s'organisait avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Au début, elle faisait très attention aux chemins qu'elle prenait, afin de facilement retrouver sa route. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser, même si il restait encore du temps avant la bataille, mais elle était trop effrayée pour prendre le risque. Pourtant, plus elle avançait, plus... Elle avançait, justement. Quelque chose la poussait à ne pas s'arrêter, elle avait même l'impression de ne plus choisir les rues qu'elle prenait. Consciente de l'étrangeté de la chose, elle prit peur. Quelque chose l'attirait et l'empêchait de faire marche arrière. Une force, une conviction ? Ne regardant même plus où elle mettait les pieds, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir Gandalf auprès d'elle. Soudain, elle trébucha, sa cheville se tordit et elle tomba vers l'avant, se cognant la tête contre une marche. La douleur lui envahit le crâne, et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle entendit des voix d'hommes autour d'elle. Trop sonnée pour être effrayée, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah, elle se réveille !

Un visage d'homme, flou, incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête... Ce visage... Il lui disait quelque chose...

- Et, vous vous remettez ?

Un visage marqué par les années, des cheveux gris un peu fous, une barbe... NON ! Elle sursauta et se redressa immédiatement, surprise, mais son mal de crâne se rappela douloureusement à elle.

- Et doucement... Je ne vais pas vous manger. On se calme, tout va bien. Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute.

"Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu... C'est pas un hasard... C'est pas un hasard..."

- Comment vous sentez-vous Demoiselle ?, demande un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés.

- Elle ne te répondra pas Gilain, elle est terrorisée. Bon, je vous explique. Je rentrais chez moi quand je vous ai trouvée étendue par terre, la tête contre la marcher. La plaie n'est pas importante, vous avez eu de la chance. Vous avez très mal à la tête ?

Adèle hocha la tête, complètement perdue.

- C'est normal. Pour être sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, je vous dirais bien d'aller voir un guérisseur, mais bon là, ça va être un peu compliqué vu la situation... J'ai combien de doigts, là ?

- Quatre...

- Et là ?

- Sept...

- Bon, ça a l'air d'aller. Vous avez soif ?

- Un peu..., répondit-elle, toujours aussi étonnée.

- Tenez.

Adèle but un peu d'eau, ne quittant pas des yeux son "sauveur" par-dessus son verre. L'homme s'en rendit compte et parla pour elle.

- Ah vous, vous vous souvenez de moi pas vrai ? Moi aussi. Chez le cordonnier. J'ai été surpris de vous trouver inanimée pratiquement devant ma porte.

- Alors on vous a ramené à l'intérieur... Vous faites fort, blessée avant même la bataille..., plaisanta le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait.

- Oui... Merci. Merci beaucoup.

- On allait pas vous laisser devant la porte, répondit simplement le vieil homme. Je me nomme Paul, je suis luthier. Et voici mon apprenti, Gilain. Quel est votre nom ?

Toujours aussi étonnée par ce coup du "hasard" et par la situation, elle répondit sans réfléchir.

- Adèle.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage du luthier se décomposer, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Tout comme Paul avait sonné à son oreille comme une alerte, l'homme devait reconnaître son prénom comme celui d'un autre monde.

- Vous... Vous ne venez pas vraiment du Rohan pas vrai ?, dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Non Monsieur. Je crois que l'on vient du même endroit, tous les deux, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Gilain, laisse-nous. Et n'écoute pas aux portes.

- Très bien, si vous avez besoin de moi..., répondit le jeune apprenti à regrets.

Seuls, Paul se mit à dévisager Adèle sans complexes.

- Je comprends maintenant... Si je vous ai tant fixée chez le cordonnier, c'est que vous me rappeliez quelqu'un, dans votre façon d'être. Je me suis dit que c'était le Rohan, même si je n'étais pas très convaincu. Je ne savais pas... Maintenant, oui, vous agissez différemment des autres ici... Vous venez de mon monde.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que quelqu'un lui dirait cela une fois ici... C'était fou, incroyable, hallucinant.

- Oui.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Quoi ?, répondit bêtement Adèle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ?

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue devant chez moi ? Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, je l'ai déjà dit ! C'est lui qui vous envoie, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme eut soudain très peur : Paul s'agitait, entre la peur et la colère, il la menaçait.

- Personne ne m'envoie. Je suis perdue depuis des mois... Quand on m'a dit que vous vous appeliez Paul, plus le fait que vous ayiez "inventé" la guitare comme on la connaît chez moi... Enfin chez nous... Je veux comprendre ce qu'on fait ici et comment on est arrivés ici. Ce "lui" dont vous parlez, c'est Saroumane ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, le visage du vieil homme se ferma encore plus. Adèle enchaîna tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas dans son camp, je suis arrivée avec Mithrandir. Saroumane m'a fait du mal. Est-ce lui qui vous a fait venir ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui m'a fait venir, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je me souviens qu'il était en colère, parce que je ne savais pas. Il m'a posé des tas de questions étranges... Mais j'ignorais les réponses ! Ce que je ne savais pas, je l'ignore encore. Mais il était si furieux, il a failli me tuer sur l'instant... Mais il ne l'a pas fait, il s'est contenté de me couper dans la paume de la main. Vous voyez, j'ai encore la cicatrice.

- Ça a une drôle de forme... C'est une croix, comme pour les pirates...

- J'imagine que c'est une marque, pour me reconnaître. Vous n'en avez pas ?

- Non... Mais il vous a libéré ?, demanda soudainement Adèle.

- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir... Je ne sais pas comment... C'était curieux, comme si on me poussait... Je savais où passer, quoi faire, et je me sentais invincible...

- Les Valar..., murmura-t-elle.

- Que dites-vous ?

- Rien.

- Il vous a posé ces questions à vous aussi ?

- Non... Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Il ne m'a jamais eu entre les mains. C'est bizarre... Nos histoires sont semblables, mais complètement différentes en même temps. A mon avis, quelque chose a raté pour moi dans son plan...

- Peut-être... D'où venez-vous ?

- De Bordeaux. Et vous ?

- Paris, répondit le vieil homme avec émotion. Tout a dû tellement changer...

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?, demanda Adèle avec une énorme angoisse, craignant la réponse.

- Oh oui... J'avais 26 ans... Aujourd'hui, j'en ai 70.

- Oh mon Dieu..., gémit Adèle.

- Un sacré bout de temps hein ?

- Mais c'est affreux... Alors c'est sûr, je ne retournerais jamais à la maison...

C'était sûr. Et c'était violent. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Cette fois, les faits étaient là. Cet homme avait passé plus de temps en Terre du Milieu que chez lui... Mais où était-ce, chez lui maintenant ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit misanthrope et désagréable : il n'avait pas eu le soutien de la Communauté de l'anneau, lui, ni ceux d'Elrond. Il avait été tout seul face à cette absurdité. Elle n'allait jamais rentrer.

- Vous l'avez dit... Nos histoires sont différentes... Et vous, vous êtes amie avec Mithrandir. C'est un sacré coup de pouce, tenta de la réconforter Paul.

- Vous êtes gentil... Mais...

Un sanglot coupa sa voix. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à reprendre espoir. Et elle en avait vraiment marre des révélations soudaines et aussi assommantes qu'un piano sur le coin du crâne... Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cet abruti de Saroumane n'avait pas fait venir Tolkien directement ? La chose aurait été plus simple non ? Et où était Gandalf, elle avait besoin de lui !

- Vous avez de la chance alors, en général je ne suis pas très gentil... Mais vous, je vous aime bien. Déjà parce que vous me comprenez. Et puis, vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Enfin j'imagine que n'importe quelle jeune femme de ce monde me la rappellerait... Une franchise pareille dans le regard, ça ne se voit pas par ici, affirma le luthier.

- C'est terrible..., répéta Adèle.

- Et... Vous n'êtes plus toute seule. Et moi non plus. Enfin, c'est un peu bête qu'on se trouve alors que l'on va sûrement tous mourir... Mais enfin.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Aussi optimiste ?

Elle se moquait, mais curieusement, grâce à lui, sa crise de panique était vite passée. Ou alors c'était parce qu'après tout, elle s'attendait à cette révélation... Mais tout de même, cet homme avait une présence rassurante, quelque chose qui lui donnait confiance. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas... Et pourtant...

- Oui... Les gens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup du coup... Et puis disons que j'ai longtemps eu certaines attitudes de mon ancienne vie... J'ai eu du mal à m'adapter. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard.

- Quand on sera tous morts ?

- Voilà ! Votre tête ça va mieux ?

- Un peu... Mais je crois que c'est parce que je suis engourdie par les révélations... Mais quel bordel..., dit Adèle en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- C'est distingué.

- Désolée. Depuis que je suis ici, j'évite la vulgarité, mais là... En plus, vous, c'est pas pareil.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai toujours aimé les femmes directes et franches... D'ailleurs, sans vouloir vous offenser, c'est à la mienne que vous me faites penser depuis tout à l'heure. Bon, faut dire, elle était blonde aussi.

- Je suis désolée... Je sais ce que ça fait, de savoir ce qu'on aime derrière soi...

Paul tiqua, mais masqua vite son désarroi. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à se laisser envahir par les émotions. Un autre dur à cuire...

- On s'y fait, avec le temps. Mais de temps en temps, je bois un verre en l'honneur de ma petite Laure.

C'était touchant, après toute ces années... La séparation avait dû être terrible pour lui, s'il l'aimait toujours après tout ce temps... Elle devait être exceptionnelle, cette Laure... Soudain, le cœur d'Adèle fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Laure ? Non...

- Laure ?, demanda Adèle d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, c'était son nom..., répondit-il sans comprendre.

- Paul, aviez-vous des enfants ?

Encore une fois, le visage du luthier se ferma. Le sujet semblait douloureux. Mais le doute qui venait d'envahir Adèle était trop important pour qu'elle le repousse. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son nouvel ami et l'encouragea à lui répondre d'une légère pression.

- Un fils... Il avait quelques semaines quand... Vous avez compris. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Adèle inspira un grand coup, tétanisée.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?, aboya-t-il.

- Est-ce que... S'appelait-il Michel ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre, surpris par la question. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Mais en regardant ses yeux, il réalisa. Il réalisa pourquoi elle lui rappelait tant Laure.

- Ne me dites pas que... Oh mon Dieu..., balbutia Paul en la fixant encore plus qu'avant.

- Répondez-moi, insista Adèle avec une voix tremblante.

- Oui, il s'appelait Michel. Et vous êtes...

Adèle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. C'était incroyable. Mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite...

- Attendez... Les prénoms de la famille de Laure.

- Je... Et bien sa mère, elle s'appelait Louise... Son père, Henri... Elle avait deux sœurs, Marine et... Camille. Mais Camille est morte environ deux ans avant que j'épouse Laure, je crois.

- Son nom de famille...

- Vernot.

Cette fois, c'était trop. Elle se sentit doucement partir, comme sur du coton.

- Et ! On se réveille ! Adèle !

La pauvre Adèle s'était évanouie sous le choc. Paul, qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus après cette découverte, ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour la ranimer. Il tenta de lui tapoter la joue, sans succès. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le verre d'eau et, sans hésitation, il jeta son contenu à la figure de la jeune femme. Elle reprit brusquement connaissance, semblant tout droit sortir d'un rêve.

- Je... Oh mon Dieu...

- Je sais... C'est incroyable... Jamais je n'aurais cru que...

Adèle continuait de fixer l'homme en face d'elle avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle était en face du grand-père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, celui qui n'avait jamais existé. C'était... il n'y avait pas de mots. Son cœur battait la chamade elle n'y croyait pas. Elle venait de retrouver son grand-père en Terre du Milieu.

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans tout ça, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Cet homme était de son monde, et il était de sa famille. Alors sans plus attendre, sans prêter attention aux cris des armées du Mordor, arrivées presque aux portes de la Cité, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Elle avait encore envie de pleurer. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de chagrin.

* * *

_Tadam ! _

_Bon je sais pas quoi vous dire... Vous en saurez plus sur cette histoire bientôt, bien sûr .J'espère que ça vous plaît, ou au moins que ça ne vous déplaît pas trop... Inutile de dire que ça va être un sacré réconfort pour notre petite Adèle..._

_Sinon, pour Faramir : rencontre brève, je sais. Mais Adèle n'était pas encore prête à voir Faramir autrement qu'à travers l'image de son frère... Ils vont se revoir, et se rapprocher, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis de toute façon, Faramir, il est pas de super humeur à ce moment-là... Il s'en prend plein la tête avec Denethor, alors je le vois mal se préoccuper d'Adèle._

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... j'ai mis beaucoup de sentiments d'Adèle, de doutes : la partie centrale, où elle s'interroge sur son avenir, pose les bases... Plein de choses vont lui arriver, qui vont légèrement remettre en cause ses certitudes... ;)_

_Prochain, chapitre... La bataille ! Et Adèle n'est absolument pas où Gandalf le lui avait demandée...  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Vous allez bien j'espère ? Bon... Est-ce encore utile que je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vos messages ? Moi, je crois que oui. Merci tout particulier à ceux qui commentent... Vous me laissez tout le temps des messages encourageants et intéressants à lire, qui me boostent à un point... Je vous aime XD Je crois que vous m'avez vraiment super surmotivée, parce que je débarque déjà avec mon nouveau chapitre : j'ai eu le temps d'ajouter les passages que je voulais... Pourquoi le garder de côté ? Nan, il y a une autre raison aussi mais je vous la dirais plus tard ;) Honnêtement, je ne me soucie plus de la longueur des chapitres... Celui_ci est assez conséquent, mais il s'y passe tellement de choses...Bonne lecture !  
_

_**Peach **Ma petite anonyme préférée... Je savais que le mot de Pippin te plairait... Je sais pas pourquoi ;) J'imagine que tu ne te prénommes pas Henri pas vrai ? XD Donc il nous reste Laure, Camille, Marine et Louise... Allez, file un indice, que je devine. Dis-donc tu ne vas tout de même pas nier que Dumbledore a un petit côté suspect quand même ? Donc, Gandalf est plus fiable. Na. Merci pour tes supers reviews, comme d'habitude... Tu me donnes la pêche ! Bonne lecture, Peachounette de mon cœur !_

_Ce chapitre, je le dédie à ma chère **Leze**, dont les mails ont ces derniers temps un véritable effet rebooster "Sam Gamegie" et qui m'inspire beaucoup pour des scènes un peu plus légères. Merci pour tes mails et tes réponse de reviews de trois kilomètres de long : tu es une perle (mais pas une Pearl hein... Raaaah.)  
_

**Chapitre 24, Les meilleures choses arrivent là où on ne les attend pas  
**

- C'est tellement... Hallucinant..., répétait Adèle sans relâche.

Elle ne parvenait plus à quitter Paul des yeux, cherchant sur son visage les traits de son père... Mais cette barbe et ses cheveux empêchaient toute observation minutieuse. Pourtant, cette mâchoire si marquée, c'était celle de son père, elle en était sûre maintenant... Elle aurait même pu le remarquer avant. Mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer retrouver son grand-père à Minas Tirith, en pleine Terre du Milieu ?

- Alors vous êtes... Ma petite-fille ? dit finalement Paul, déboussolé.

- Oui... Oh le choc...

- Mais alors... Laure, Michel... Ils vont bien ?

- Oui... Très heureux...

- C'est bien. Mais... Moi ? Je suis porté disparu ? Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas reconnu ? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu sur une photographie ?

Que répondre à ça ? Que non, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui parce que tout le monde avait oublié son existence, comme pour elle ? Lui dire que pour son fils, Paul n'existait pas, qu'il était né de père inconnu ? Qu'il en avait souffert tout au long de sa vie ? Que sa chère Laure, pour être enceinte d'un inconnu dont elle ne se rappelait plus rien, avait été traitée de traînée tout au long de sa jeunesse ?

- On ne parlait pas de vous... Je n'ai jamais insisté, ça avait l'air d'être un sujet douloureux... Ça a toujours été comme ça, alors je ne me suis jamais posée de questions, mentit Adèle.

Un jour, elle avait demandé à sa grand-mère qui était son grand-père... Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, que Michel était l'enfant d'un amour d'une nuit, et qu'à l'époque elle n'était pas assez sage pour savoir qui était le père : "C'est à ton âge qu'il faut profiter, ma petite chérie."Adèle se souvint qu'elle avait ri ce jour-là, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer sa grand-mère si fantasque en croqueuse d'hommes. Pourtant, Laure s'en était voulu de ne pouvoir faire connaître son père biologique à son fils. C'était incroyable que sa grand-mère ait de tels souvenirs, alors qu'elle avait été mariée à Paul... Adèle pensa avec douleur à son père : il avait tellement souffert de ne pas savoir qui était son père... C'était une histoire complètement démente, comme un énorme sac de nœuds impossibles à défaire sans en créer de nouveaux.

- Oh ils doivent tellement m'en vouloir... Mais je ne les ai pas abandonnés vous savez... Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici !

- Bien sûr...

- Je suis si fatigué de tout ça... Bon... J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre, ou je vais tourner de l'œil.

Sur ce, Paul se leva, sortit de la pièce, laissant ainsi Adèle seule avec ses questions... Son grand-père... SON GRAND-PÈRE ! Mais comment, pourquoi ? Et un mystère de plus à éclaircir... Quand elle mettrait la main sur Saroumane... Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser clairement au supplice que le magicien déchu subirait, car Paul revint avec une bouteille et un verre à la main. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux rougis du vieil homme, qu'il tentait fièrement de dissimuler.

- Excusez-moi, mais là, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Adèle était un peu perturbée par la manque de réaction de Paul. Il restait uniquement dans le terre-à-terre, et ne laissait transparaître que peu d'émotions, que peu d'interrogations sur elle... Peut-être avait-il besoin de temps.

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait malheureuse pour cette homme. Quelle vie affreuse il avait eue... Et c'était cette vie là qui l'attendait, elle... Elle inspira un grand coup.

- Vous voulez bien me servir un verre ? J'en ai besoin aussi.

- Euh je ne sais pas... C'est pas pour les femmelettes ça..., dit Paul en désignant la bouteille.

- Une femmelette ? Une femmelette, ça se bat pas avec des Orques et ça se retrouve pas perchée sur un Ent. Je suis pas une femmelette ! Non mais sérieux après un choc pareil, le verre est pas de refus... Et puis, ça ne peut pas être pire que la liqueur orque.

- Vous avez bu de la liqueur orque ? Vous avez côtoyé ces monstres ?

- Ah non... J'ai été enlevée par des Orques, nuance quand même. Mais si on pouvait éviter d'en parler...

Oui, il valait mieux éviter de parler de la puanteur des Orques, de leur cruauté, de la peur et de la haine qu'elle avait ressenti, de la mort de Boromir... Elle inspira encore un grand coup, avant d'avaler le contenu du verre que Paul lui avait servi, sans ciller.

- Et ben... Vous n'êtes pas une fille comme les autres vous...

- Oh si... Vous vous rappelez bien de notre monde ? De Laure ?

Adèle vit une crispation de douleur passer sur le visage du vieux luthier. Il semblait tellement triste, tellement fermé... Elle en regretta instantanément ses paroles. Il répondit avec diplomatie, sans évoquer Laure.

- J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses... J'ai toujours eu peur d'oublier... Alors je me force à me souvenir... J'ai même écrit des pages et des pages avec tout ce que j'avais envie de me souvenir... Ahem... C'est pour ça aussi, que j'ai recrée la guitare... J'aimais tellement ça là-bas... Alors j'ai sympathisé avec un luthier, et je l'ai supplié de m'apprendre son métier et d'années en années... Voilà. Je suis plutôt fier du résultat

- Vous pouvez. Je n'ai presque pas vu de différences en jouant... Impressionnant. Et merci, parce que ça m'a aidé quand je n'allais pas bien..., répondit sincèrement Adèle.

- Vous savez jouer ?, s'exclama Paul.

- Oui, c'est Papa qui m'a appris au début... Il joue bien mieux que moi. C'est Mamie qui voulait qu'il apprenne à jouer quand il était petit, ajouta-t-elle en pensant que cela ferait sûrement plaisir à son tout nouveau grand-père de le savoir.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'inconsciemment, sa grand-mère y avait tant tenu par rapport à Paul ? Adèle se posait sincèrement la question. C'était tellement compliqué tout ça, tellement fou... Encore quelque chose qui allait lui occasionner de sérieuses migraines...

- Oh..., répondit-il simplement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte.

- Paul, c'est moi...

- Entre Gilain !

Gilain apparut timidement à la porte avant de sourire franchement à Adèle.

- Vous vous sentez mieux Demoiselle ?

- Ben... On va dire que oui..., hésita Adèle.

"Si on fait abstraction du fait que c'est la guerre, que j'ai mal à la tête et que j'ai de la famille qui apparaît comme un lapin dans un chapeau magique..."

- Tu voulais quelque chose Gilain ?, demanda un peu brusquement Paul.

- Je venais vous prévenir que le Seigneur Faramir était tombé... Son cheval l'a ramené à la Cité. Il ne nous reste plus que Mithrandir maintenant, et le Mordor est prêt à attaquer.

Instantanément, le corps tout entier d'Adèle se crispa. Elle n'était pas prête du tout à vivre une bataille d'une telle ampleur... Elle venait de retrouver un peu de famille ! Qu'elle ne connaissait pas, certes, mais quand même... On ne pouvait pas lui laisser un peu de répit ?

- Et bien qu'il vienne, le Mordor ! Moi, je défendrais mon atelier !, s'enflamma le luthier.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour vous mettre à l'abri ?, demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

- De rester ici et de défendre l'atelier, dit à nouveau Paul.

- Non mais sérieusement... Vous avez prévu quoi pour survivre ?, répéta Adèle.

- De rester ici et...

- C'est bon j'ai compris !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ils étaient trop bas dans la Cité, c'était la mort assurée. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se retrouve là ? Elle n'avait même pas voulu d'elle-même se rendre à cet atelier... Encore un coup des Valar, elle en était certaine. Ils étaient quand même un peu pénible dans leur genre...

- Bon, écoutez. Venez avec moi tous les deux, j'ai une chambre pour se réfugier, dans les hauteurs de la Cité.

- Hors de question.

- Comment ça hors de question ? Vous voulez mourir c'est ça ?

- Je reste ici. Gilain fait ce qu'il veut, mais moi je ne bouge pas. Cet atelier, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Paul n'imaginait pas à quel point à quel point cette dernière phrase avait fait du mal à Adèle. Peut-être était-elle un peu trop sentimentale, mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était son grand-père, la seule famille qui lui restait, elle avait envie de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage... Peu importait le fait qu'elle le connaisse à peine : il venait de son monde, leurs histoires étaient semblables, il pouvait la comprendre. Maintenant, il faisait partie d'elle. Alors entendre que tout ce qui lui restait pour lui, c'était son atelier... Leur rencontre ne changeait donc pas un peu les choses ? Cette découverte ne lui redonnait donc pas autant d'espoir qu'à elle ? Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle retrouverait un peu de famille : comme d'habitude, elle avait manqué de recul. Elle resterait seule, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle n'était rien pour Paul.

Tout ça, c'était trop d'émotions, c'était trop dur. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de proche, d'un soutien... Quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié. A défaut de pouvoir trouver l'amour en Terre du Milieu, elle avait au moins espéré avoir un semblant de famille en la personne de Paul : ils auraient appris à se connaître, à se reconstruire tous les deux... Il l'aurait aidé en lui montrant qu'il était possible d'apprendre à vivre ici, elle l'aurait consolé en lui apportant des nouvelles de ceux qu'il avait tant aimés. Mais non. Peut-être qu'elle dramatisait les choses, mais elle se sentait triste, et en colère. Après tout, tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis le début était profondément injuste. Elle n'avait rien demandé ! RIEN !

- Vous devriez profiter de votre refuge..., dit Paul.

C'était le coup de grâce. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle... Le cœur gros, elle retint ses larmes. C'était stupide, pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi violemment ? Ce n'était qu'une déception de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que cet homme se mette à l'aimer comme un grand-père après voir découvert son existence comme ça... Mais elle en avait tellement, tellement besoin.

Il valait mieux remonter dans la chambre et attendre que la bataille passe. Puis elle chercherait du réconfort auprès de ses amis, quand toute cette histoire serait finie... Pourtant, cela ne suffirait pas, elle le savait. Leur amitié, aussi belle soit elle, ne suffisait plus. C'était comme si elle avait fait un pas de trop dans la vérité... Un pas de trop qui la conduisait irrémédiablement à la solitude.

- Vous avez raison... Je vais y aller..., dit rudement Adèle avant de se lever du lit sur lequel elle était assise.

A peine debout, elle vacilla : une douleur aigüe lui transperça le crâne, tandis que sa cheville la brûlait. Très vite, elle vit des taches blanches tout autour d'elle. Elle aurait du mal à aller jusqu'au septième niveau dans cet état...

- Et ben je crois que vous n'allez pas aller très loin non plus..., constata Paul.

- Tout ira très bien, j'en ai vu d'autres.

C'est alors que Gilain se planta devant Paul, les bras croisés, le regard déterminé et un peu agacé.

- Mais enfin, on ne va pas la laisser partir dans cet état !, s'indigna le jeune homme.

- Gilain, ne te mêle pas de ça...

- Oh que si ! Je me fiche complètement d'être votre apprenti !

- Pardon ?, s'étonna le vieil homme, abasourdi.

- Oui ! Il y a une demoiselle blessée dans votre atelier, amie de Mithrandir, et vous, vous continuez à faire votre tête de mule ! Et pourtant, je sais bien que vous avez envie de l'aider ! Alors maintenant, arrêtez de vous cacher derrière votre amertume !

- Gilain...

- Il n'y a pas de "Gilain..." qui tienne ! Qu'est-ce que vous direz à Mithrandir si il lui arrive quelque chose hein ? J'ai bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose ici, et que la Demoiselle Adèle y est lié... Alors je ne sais pas qui c'est pour vous, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est que vous vous comportez comme un idiot !

- Tais-toi Gilain...

- Vous ne pouvez pas montrer que vous êtes une bonne personne pour une fois ?

- TAIS-TOI ! TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !, explosa Paul, arrachant un sursaut de surprise à Adèle.

Gilain se tut, mais ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'insulte. Adèle supposa sans peine que la chose était habituelle, au vu du caractère aigri de Paul. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le lit et tenait sa tête entre les mains, voûté : il semblait harassé. Ce geste, elle l'avait fait tant de fois depuis qu'elle était ici... Immédiatement, elle se voulut de la rudesse de ses pensées envers lui : Paul avait eu une vie difficile. Si pour elle tout ça avait été extrêmement laborieux, pour lui la chose avait dû être encore pire : il ne semblait pas avoir connaissance de l'histoire et n'avait pas profité des amitiés qu'elle vivait de son côté... Doucement, elle se reprit et repartit vers lui en boitant, avant se s'installer près de lui.

- Moi je sais un peu... Je crois que je vous comprends.

- Cet atelier c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à construire ici... Si il est détruit, je n'existerais plus nulle part, ni pour personne, alors je préfère mourir avec...

La tristesse des propos de Paul lui serra horriblement le cœur. Sa vie avait été brisée au moment le plus heureux... Et maintenant, il ne lui restait véritablement plus qu'un atelier.

- Ce n'est pas une grande consolation mais... Je suis là moi, maintenant. On ne se connaît pas vraiment mais je crois qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. Et puis... Sachez que si vous vous laissez mourir ici, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'ai l'intention de trouver ce qui s'est passé, et j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de le partager avec vous. On mérite la vérité, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je me fiche bien de la vérité maintenant... C'est trop loin tout ça pour moi...

- Oui mais moi...

- Retournez vous mettre à l'abri, Gilain vous accompagnera.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Soit je pars avec vous, soit je reste. Si en plus de tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je dois vivre avec le regret de ne pas vous avoir connu, ma vie sera un enfer.

Sa décision était prise. Elle avait eu trop de regrets ces derniers temps. Cette fois, elle prendrait un énorme risque peut-être, mais elle n'aurait pas le regret d'être passée à côté de quelque chose.

- C'est complétement idiot, bougonna Paul.

- Alors je suis aussi idiote que Gilain, répondit Adèle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'apprenti.

- Bon... Alors je crois qu'on va devoir venir avec vous...

- Vous faites le bon choix. Gandalf vous aurait fait passer un sacré savon en apprenant que vous m'avez retenue ici... Et ne parlons même pas de ma bande de copains guerriers..., répondit innocemment la jeune femme en souriant.

- De copains guerriers ?, répéta Paul en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui... Une armée de Hobbits, un Nain au coup de hache facile, un Rôdeur surprotecteur et un Elfe tireur d'élite...

Paul et Gilain se regardèrent avec un air absourdi. Puis, le misanthrope se leva et fit face à Adèle.

- Très bien... On vous accompagne. Mais avant, il faut s'occuper de vos blessures. Montrez-moi cette cheville.

Alors que Paul s'occupait de sa cheville foulée et de sa blessure à la tête, Adèle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle se prit à apprécier les soins du vieil homme : il n'y mettait pas particulièrement de douceur, bien au contraire, mais curieusement, le fait de savoir que c'était son grand-père qui la soignait valait tout l'or du monde. Ou même des deux mondes.

- Bon... La cheville est bandée, vous devriez vous sentir plus stable. Quant à votre tête, il va falloir faire avec... Essayez de marcher un peu.

Adèle se leva et fit quelques pas, la démarcher peu assurée. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- C'est pas la grande forme mais ça devrait le faire... Allez, on y va.

* * *

Ils avançaient comme ils le pouvaient dans les rues de Minas Tirith, Adèle soutenue par Gilain. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue et sa blessure à la tête avaient à nouveau eu raison d'elle, et elle avait manqué de s'effondrer.

Soudain, ils entendirent un grand bruit à quelques centaines de mètres, suivi de près par des cris et un nuage de poussière. La bataille avait clairement commencé.

- Oh non..., murmura Adèle, paniquée à l'idée d'être écrasée par un morceau de roche.

- Que fait-on ?, demanda Gilain.

- Il faut continuer à avancer !

- Non !, protesta Paul. Il faut se mettre à l'abri !

- Et où ça ? Nous sommes encore trop bas ! Quand les Orques entreront dans la Cité, ils tueront tout sur leur passage ! Il faut aller sur les hauteurs !, répondit Adèle.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut rester à découvert !

- Pas faux...

Un nouveau choc se fit, encore plus proche. Paul avait raison, il fallait se mettre à l'abri. S'éloignant le plus possible des murs extérieurs, ils cherchèrent un endroit où se réfugier. Soudain, la panique s'empara plus encore de la Cité. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Adèle comprit la raison de cette peur.

- Les Nazgûls ! Vite, cachez-vous !

En dernier recours, ils se blottirent contre un mur, écrasant leurs oreilles de leurs mains pour échapper aux cris inhumains des créatures. Une angoisse sournoise et glaçante s'empara du cœur de la jeune femme, lui donnant envie de déguerpir et d'abandonner là les deux autres. Tout le monde hurlait autour d'elle. C'était affreux, et elle avait envie de vomir.

Lorsque les Serviteurs du Mordor s'éloignèrent, ils n'hésitèrent plus une seconde et toquèrent avec force à la porte d'un établissement.

- Ouvrez ! S'il vous plaît !, cria Gilain.

Il insista longuement, mais pas de réponse. Adèle s'énerva, elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

- ET OH ! On est pas des Orques alors ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite ou... Ou je la défonce !

- Défoncer la porte hein ?, s'amusa Paul.

- Vous seriez surpris de ce que je sais faire. Non, Gilain, l'aurait fait... Pas vrai Gilain ?

- Euh...

Adèle sourit, elle aimait bien Gilain. C'était un jeune garçon agréable, plein de bonne volonté et courageux. Et puis elle avait surtout beaucoup apprécié son aide contre la mauvaise foi de Paul.

- Bon vous allez ouvrir oui ! Espèces de...

Paul fit taire Adèle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Le flot des insultes se perdit dans un grognement impossible.

- On évite d'insulter les gens à qui on demande de l'aide.

- Non mais vous croyez quoi là ? Vous allez pas refaire mon éducation non plus ?

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel et se retint pour ne pas répondre. Il recommença à toquer à la porte, sans succès.

- Ben c'est beau la solidarité..., râla la jeune femme.

- Les gens ont peur, c'est tout, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, rétorqua Paul.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde a peur. Mes amis ont peur, et pourtant, ils n'hésitent jamais à aider les autres...

- Ils ont l'air très bien vos amis, Demoiselle, dit gentiment Gilain pour éviter que la conversation s'envenime.

Tout à coup, un énorme morceau de roche s'écrasa sur un pan de mur à quelques dizaines de mètres. Envahis de poussière, ils ne virent plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Le silence pesant qui avait suivi les cris était glaçant.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici !, cria Paul.

- Regardez là-bas !

Gilain désignait une sorte de préau sous lequel il pouvait trouver refuge. Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils s'y dirigèrent prudemment, au milieu des cris des autres qui étaient déjà réfugiés sous le préau regardèrent Adèle curieusement, reconnaissant la "Demoiselle du Rohan".

- Il faut se mettre à l'abri, en cas d'éboulement..., dit Paul.

- On ne peut pas rester dans les rues, mais on ne peut pas rester là-dessous... Super.

- Il suffit de se mettre contre ces murs... Juste au cas où.

Ils se placèrent donc tout contre les murs et Gilain partit tout de suite dire aux autres personnes de faire de même. Pendant qu'Adèle observait les autres, elle sentit une main lui touchait le côté de la tête.

- Vous avez mal ?, demanda Paul sans plus d'émotion.

- Oui... Mais je n'y pense pas trop. Curieusement, c'est plutôt ma cheville qui est douloureuse.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Vous n'allez pas l'air très bien pourtant...

- C'est juste que je suis fatiguée et que j'ai faim.

Paul ne dit plus rien et se contenta de regarder dans le vide, droit devant lui. Adèle soupira. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sans aucun compagnon de la Communauté depuis Bree... Chacun d'entre eux lui manquait. Et il y avait quelque chose qui la perturbait, qui l'angoissait... Elle savait que normalement, tout irait bien pour ses amis dans cette bataille. Mais elle, elle n'était à l'abri de rien... Elle fut tirée de ses doutes par la sensation d'une main sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle lui tendre un morceau de pain.

- Tenez...

- Oh non, gardez-le pour vous... Je n'ai pas si faim que ça.

- Vous êtes blessée et toute pâle. J'insiste.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Pasia.

- Merci beaucoup Pasia. Et ! Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes la mère de Bemil !

La jeune femme sourit timidement.

- Oui c'est moi... Vous lui avez beaucoup plu vous savez... Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous.

- Vraiment ?, s'amusa Adèle. Mais dites-moi, il est où ?

- Je l'ai envoyé en dehors de la Cité, chez ma sœur. Il est plus en sécurité là-bas.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous restée ?

- Mon mari est soldat. Je ne voulais pas partir... Je sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable mais... Je ne voulais pas. Et il y a ma mère, aussi, répondit Pasia en désignant une femme plus âgée plus loin.

- Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit calmement la jeune mère.

Elles ne se reparlèrent plus, mais se lançaient des regards amicaux de temps en temps. Adèle parlait surtout avec Gilain, aussi doué que Merry et Pippin pour lui changer les idées. Elle apprit qu'il avait dix-sept ans, qu'il n'avait plus de famille et qu'en quelque sorte, Paul l'avait remplacée, l'accueillant même chez lui depuis cinq ans.

- Je commençais à devenir un vrai chapardeur... Un petit voleur. Mais grâce à lui, j'ai eu un autre choix. Et je ne suis pas trop mécontent de moi maintenant..., dit Gilain en riant.

- Mais vous pouvez, vous êtes un jeune homme charmant. Dites-donc Paul, il faut croire que vous êtes un misanthrope au grand cœur...

Paul se contenta de grogner d'un air bourru, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Adèle et Gilain. Ravie de pouvoir oublier la pénibilité de la situation, elle continua de le taquiner.

- Vous êtes le Gregory House de la Terre du Milieu en fait...

- Le quoi ?

- Rien, j'exagère... Dites... C'est gentil d'avoir quitté votre atelier pour venir avec moi.

- Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon pas vrai ?

- C'est vrai... Mais quand même.

Paul lui sourit discrètement avant de se détourner à nouveau. Il était plus apprivoisable que House, c'était certain. Et puis elle avait quand même l'avantage d'être sa petite-fille. Oh oui, elle allait réussir à se faire apprécier.

Mais tout cela ne parvenait pas à leur faire oublier ce qui se passait. Souvent, des cris retentissaient dans la Cité, et d'énormes chocs se faisaient sentir. Alors que l'un d'entre eux se faisait plus violent que les autres, Adèle s'agrippa instinctivement au bras de Paul, qui ne la repoussa pas. Elle respirait difficilement, un peu paniquée : l'attente devenait insupportable. Que faisaient ses compagnons en ce moment ? Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans ce préau quand soudain, le plafond s'effondra.

- Protégez vos têtes !, hurla quelqu'un.

Blottie contre le mur, et protégée par le corps de Paul, elle entendit avec panique les blocs de pierre du plafond s'effondrer sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle put enfin relever la tête, elle ne vit que de la poussière. Tous toussèrent violemment.

- Tout le monde va bien ?, demanda la voix de Paul.

- Je suis entier..., répondit celle de Gilain.

- Adèle, ça va ?

- Oui... Merci, vous m'avez protégée Paul... Et les autres... Ils vont bien ?

- Ne vous en occupez pas..., dit Paul avec douceur.

Elle le repoussa pour regarder autour d'elle. Le corps d'un homme gisait entre les pierres. Le cœur d'Adèle se serra et une violente nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Elle détourna les yeux, cherchant la jeune Pasia du regard. Lorsqu'elle la vit, s'occupant du bras blessée de sa mère, elle ressentit un immense soulagement. Gilain l'encouragea à se relever, ce qu'elle fit en s'aidant du mur restant.

- On s'en va ?, demanda faiblement Adèle.

- Oui, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici de toute façon, lui répondit son tout nouveau grand-père.

Elle attrapa son bras. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle, mais la jeune femme lui demanda d'un seul regard de ne pas la repousser. Elle se méprenait, il n'en avait pas l'intention : Paul était seulement perturbé par les récents événements... Si le vieil homme ne se sentait pas de faire de initiatives envers elle, il ne se sentait pas non plus de repousser les siennes. Il l'entraîna donc avec lui, et Adèle fit un petit signe de main à Pasia en partant.

- Vos blessures, ça va ?, lui demanda Paul en l'aidant à marcher.

- Je crois... Je vais survivre, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- J'espère bien. Sinon, je vais avoir des problèmes avec Mithrandir et votre bande d'amis guerriers n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact...

La nuit était tombée sur la Cité, rendant tout encore plus effrayant. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas s'égarer vers l'extérieur de la ville, où des Orques parvenait à entrer grâce à des échelles. Là-bas, des hommes se battaient.

- Il faudrait essayer de monter à ma chambre... Vous ne croyez pas ?, proposa Adèle.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, nous n'y arriverons plus. Il y a des ruines partout, des gens dans les rues, tout le monde essaie de monter au plus haut. Ce n'est plus possible, nous allons nous mettre plus en danger qu'autre toute façon, personne ne nous laissera approcher aussi près de la Citadelle en pleine nuit.

- Mais alors... On va faire comment ?

- Je crois que je vais faire un sacrifice pour vous..., dit gravement Paul.

Gilain et Adèle se regardèrent sans comprendre. Le jeune homme prit le relais pour soutenir Adèle et ils suivirent Paul dans les méandres des rues de Minas Tirith. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison dont toutes les fenêtres avaient été barricadées.

- Attendez-moi ici.

Paul tourna autour de la maison et disparut de leur vue. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un homme à peine plus jeune que lui d'environ une dizaine d'années, qui se tordait les mains d'anxiété.

- Bonjour, mon nom est Heban. Paul m'a parlé, vous pouvez venir vous réfugier dans ma cave pour la nuit.

Ils le suivirent sans plus de cérémonie et se faufilèrent par un petit caveau à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet odeur ?, dit Adèle en reniflant. C'est... Du saucisson ?

- Heban est commerçant. Sa cave lui sert à entreposer des victuailles. Au moins ici, nous avons moins de risques de nous prendre une roche sur la tête.

La femme d'Heban, Melia, était là elle aussi, et se comporta tout de suite très maternellement avec Adèle.

- Pauvre petite... Mais dans quel état êtes-vous !

- Non mais il y a pire franchement...

- Je suis désolée je n'ai rien pour vous soigner ou pour que vous puissiez vous changer... Vous avez faim peut-être ?

- Oui !, s'écrièrent en même temps Adèle et Gilain.

Aussitôt, Melia s'attacha à nourrir les deux jeunes gens et à les envelopper des quelques couvertures qu'elle avait mises de côté. Tous les deux se regardaient avec une certaine gêne, embêtés d'être ainsi aidés par une femme dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Une vraie mamie gâteau... Melia une fois repartie vers son mari, Adèle se pencha vers Gilain.

- Dites... C'est qui ce Heban ? Pourquoi Paul a dit qu'il mettait sa fierté de côté ?

- Je ne le connais pas... Mais je crois qu'il y a eu une histoire il y a une quinzaine d'années... Ils étaient très amis, et ils se sont fâchés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, lui confia l'apprenti.

- C'est gentil de sa part de nous accueillir...

- Vous pouvez le dire... Tout le monde n'a pas une cave vous savez. C'est le refuge idéal.

- Oui... Enfin, si tout s'effondre, il y a un risque qu'on soit enterrés vivants..., constata Adèle.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on soit maudits pour qu'il n'y ait plus une seule ouverture pour sortir. Dites, c'est pas pour vous vexer, mais vous avez vraiment une mine affreuse... Vous devriez essayer de dormir.

- Oui mais j'ai un peu trop peur vous voyez...

- Essayez de penser à autre chose. Quelque chose d'apaisant, proposa le jeune homme avec un sourire encourageant.

Adèle sourit elle aussi, avant de s'installer pour essayer de dormir. Quelque chose d'apaisant ? Elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi... Sa vie n'avait strictement rien d'apaisant ces derniers temps. Alors qu'elle entendait le bruit d'un énorme choc non loin, elle pensa soudainement au calme de Fondcombe et de la Lorien qui l'avait tant insupporté parfois. Combien avait-elle pu râler contre ce côté trop parfait des elfes... Aujourd'hui, elle se mordait les doigts d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Elle revoyait les jardins de Fondcombe, le vent agiter doucement les branches des arbres, la démarche silencieuse et gracieuse des Elfes... Tout doucement, elle sentit une certaine chaleur l'envahir au fur et à mesure de ses souvenirs. Elle finit par s'endormir, le beau visage de Galadriel à l'esprit.

Ce fut Melia qui la réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

- Vous allez repartir dans quelques minutes... Vous voulez manger un morceau avant ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît..., dit Adèle en émergeant péniblement.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et elle ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus reposée qu'avant ces quelques heures de sommeil. Mais elle dit le contraire à Paul et Gilain, pour ne pas les inquiéter. En mordant dans sa tartine, elle écouta Paul et Heban discuter.

- Tu ne veux pas rester Paul ? Il y a assez de place...

- Non, je ne crois pas que se terrer ici soit la solution... Si les Orques entrent dans la Cité, ils brûleront tout sur leur passage... Et nous serions piégés comme des rats. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici.

- Je pensais que tu ne quitterais pas ton atelier pourtant...

- Je pensais aussi mais on m'a convaincu du contraire... Tu es sûr de vouloir rester là ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Melia ne pourra pas errer à travers la ville avec sa santé... Pour nous, c'est mieux d'être là. Si nous devons y mourir, au moins nous serons bien dans nos derniers moments. Mais content de t'avoir revu Paul.

Paul hocha la tête et donna une brève accolade à son ami. Puis il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

- Allez les jeunes, on y va.

- On va où ?, demanda naïvement Adèle.

- On verra bien. Nous allons monter dans la Cité et ensuite, nous aviserons.

Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, et la Cité était en partie en flammes. La vision était apocalyptique.

- Euh... On serait pas mieux dans la cave en fait ?, proposa Adèle.

Paul sembla douter sincèrement. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre.

- Adèle ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

- Pippin !

Tout de suite, elle serra de toutes ses forces le jeune Hobbit. Après une brève étreinte, Pippin recula et la regarda gravement.

- Denethor veut brûler Faramir... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas où est Gandalf !

- Vers les deux premiers niveaux, là où il y a la plus grosse partie de la bataille je pense. Allez-y, et ne dites surtout pas à Gandalf que vous m'avez vue.

- Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser ici !, protesta le Semi-Homme.

- J'ai des amis avec moi, tout va bien ! Mais ne dites rien à Gandalf !

- Je vous le promets. Adèle, faites attention à vous, je vous en supplie... Vous ne devez pas mourir ici, pas vous.

Sur ce, il s'élança vers les escaliers. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Gandalf sache qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre : la jeune femme avait peur qu'il se mette à la chercher, ou simplement à trop se préoccuper d'elle et qu'il modifie ainsi l'ordre des choses sans le vouloir. D'avoir aperçu son ami, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, remit un peu de baume au cœur d'Adèle.

- C'était l'un de vos amis guerriers ?, demanda narquoisement Paul.

- Esquissez une seule moquerie sur sa taille et je vous jure que je vous frappe. C'est un Hobbit. Et surtout un Garde de la Citadelle et un héros.

Paul regarda Gilain en ricanant et Adèle eut la soudaine envie de les planter là, tous les deux. Mais elle décida de laisser à son grand-père le bénéfice du doute.

Ils étaient désormais au quatrième niveau, et ne savaient plus où aller. C'était le désordre partout : des bâtiments étaient effondrés, d'autres brûlés. On entendait des cris résonner à travers toute la ville. Tous les trois savaient que bientôt, les Orques enfonceraient progressivement les portes et finiraient par parvenir à leur niveau.

- Bon, on continue à monter ?

- Attendez, dit soudainement Paul.

- Je l'ai perdue...

- Vous avez perdu quoi ?

- Oh non... Il faut que je la retrouve... J'ai dû l'oublier à l'atelier...

- Mais de quoi il parle ?, s'énerva Adèle en se tournant vers Gilain.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, perdu lui aussi. Alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient tous les deux du regard, Paul se retourna et partit brusquement dans l'autre sens.

- Mais il va où comme ça ! Paul !, s'écria Adèle.

Aussitôt, Gilain se précipita pour le rattraper, suivi de près par une Adèle boitant, mais ils furent bloqués par un groupe de personnes fuyant vers les hauteurs.

- Paul ! Paul ! Revenez !, hurlaient-ils tous les deux en le cherchant des yeux.

Mais le vieil homme avait disparu de leur champ de vision.

- Il va essayer de retourner à l'atelier... Je vais le chercher, assura Gilain.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Non, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri !

- Hors de question vous m'entendez ? Je viens ! Allez, je vous suis !

Ils redescendirent donc en catastrophe, perdant du temps en cherchant partout leur compagnon. La chose commença à se compliquer lorsqu'ils croisèrent des dizaines de personnes et des troupes de soldats.

- Ne restez pas là ! Ils arrivent !

Adèle comprit avec terreur qu'ils allaient bloquer les portes entre le deuxième et le troisième niveau. Si Paul était passé, il allait se retrouver seul, bloqué et à découvert devant les Orques.

Sans faire attention à Gilain, elle se précipita entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment.

- Demoiselle ! Revenez !

- Adèle ! Non ! Mais laissez-moi passer !, cria la voix paniquée de Gilain.

- Il faut refermer les portes ! Elle est trop loin !

Elle courut, oubliant la douleur de sa cheville, sans se retourner. Lorsqu'elle entendit les portes se refermer, elle comprit qu'elle était à nouveau seule.

- Paul ! Paul ! C'est Adèle !

Mais où était-il ? Elle grimaça. Elle avait si mal à la cheville... Entendant des grognements d'Orques venant d'une ou deux rues plus bas, elle réalisa qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se batte si elle voulait survivre. Elle partit alors vers les murs extérieurs de la Cité, où elle trouva les corps de quelques archers. Avec respect, elle prit l'épée de l'un d'entre eux, qui n'avait pas pu servir dans cette bataille, et repartit fermement à la recherche de Paul. Elle avait retrouvé un grand-père, ce n'était pas pour le perdre de la main des Orques. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle avait du mal à retrouver l'atelier, déambulant seule dans les ruelles, une épée à la main.

- Adèle ?

Paul était là, au coin d'une rue, hagard.

- Paul ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui... J'ai laissé mon alliance Adèle... Il faut que j'aille la chercher..., dit-il en tremblant.

- Votre alliance ?

Paul hocha la tête avant de passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dans son état normal. Pas du tout, même.

- Je vais la chercher...

- Non mais je rêve... Et ! Attendez-moi !

Adèle accéléra la cadence pour revenir au niveau du luthier. Son alliance... Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment pour faire dans le sentimental ? Maintenant, ils étaient dans une belle galère ! Entendant tout à coup des bruits de pas très lourds, la jeune femme repoussa brusquement Paul dans un coin.

- Mais...

- Ne bougez pas... Ne dites rien, il y a des Orques qui arrivent.

Paul se tut, inquiet. Doucement, Adèle partit observer. Une vingtaine d'Orques remontait la rue. C'était catastrophique.

- Bon Paul... Ils sont beaucoup trop et je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir venir à bout d'une troupe entière... Alors on se cache dans un coin et on prie pour que leur volonté d'envahir le troisième niveau soit plus forte que celle de trouver des vivants ici.

Aussitôt, ils se blottirent dans un coin, retenant leur respiration. Lorsqu'ils virent la troupe passer, enflammant au passage quelques maisons, la rage envahit leur cœur. La plupart passèrent sans rien voir. Mais deux d'entre eux, passant tout près pour brûler un bâtiment, les remarquèrent.

- Regarde ça Deglur, de quoi s'amuser !

- On va les faire couiner !

Adèle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : jouant sur l'effet de surprise, elle planta rapidement son épée dans la poitrine du premier. L'autre, abasourdi par cette vision d'une jeune femme tuant son compagnon la regarda avec de grands yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, furieux, il abattit son arme sur elle. Elle la contra, comme Boromir le lui avait appris. Rapidement, il recommença. Elle le contra encore, mais déséquilibrée par sa cheville, elle tomba à terre. Elle crut sincèrement que son heure était venue quand elle vit la créature s'effondrer à terre. Paul venait de fracasser le crâne de son assaillant avec une pierre. Adèle se releva immédiatement, et donna un coup d'épée dans le corps de l'Orque pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas, non sans un haut le cœur. Paul récupéra l'arme du premier et ils se remirent en route prudemment. L'altercation semblait avoir remis les idées de Paul en place, mais il était toujours aussi déterminé à récupérer son alliance.

- Bon de toute façon, maintenant qu'on est coincés ici... Autant essayer de se réfugier à l'atelier. Si l'atelier existe encore, admit Adèle.

Elle ignora le regard noir que lui lança Paul à ses mots. Elle était trop fatiguée pour prendre des pincettes maintenant.

Le problème, c'était que les Orques étaient partout. Ils ne se déplaçaient plus par troupe comme ceux qu'ils avaient croisé auparavant. Non, là, c'était un véritable assaut. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils pillaient tout au passage.

- Adèle... On ne pourra rien faire si on nous voit..., chuchota Paul.

- Je sais...

- Et on va nous voir...

- Je sais...

Adèle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Une jeune femme et un vieil homme ne pouvaient rien faire contre tant d'Orques, et ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher de cette invasion. Voyant une bande s'approcher dangereusement, elle eut une illumination.

- Faites le mort.

- Quoi ?

- Couchez-vous au milieu des roches et ne bougez plus. Si l'un d'entre eux s'approche trop près pour vous fouiller, tuez-le rapidement. Vite !

Adèle fit de même, dégageant soigneusement sa blessure à la tête pour diminuer les doutes. Étendue au milieu des gravats non loin de Paul, cachant son épée, elle attendit avec appréhension que les Orques s'approchent.

- Ceux-là sont morts !

- Ils sont tous morts ces abrutis ! Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour les autres ! Vous trois, regardez s'ils ont quelque chose de valeur et rejoignez-nous !

Adèle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter quand des mains poisseuses l'agrippèrent. Lorsqu'elle sentit que l'Orque était assez près, elle se dégagea brusquement et attrapa son épée. Il tenta de la frapper mais elle abattit son arme et lui coupa le bras. Du sang lui gicla sur le visage mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas sur l'instant, trop occupée par l'envie de survivre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'un deuxième Orque se tenait non loin de là et avait accouru aux premiers bruits de lutte. Il se précipita et la frappa violemment au visage, relançant ainsi sa blessure à la tête. Sonnée, elle eut à peine le temps de voir un poignard s'abattre sur elle. La lame lui transperça l'épaule et la douleur lui arracha un hoquet de douleur. L'Orque retira sa lame pour la frapper à nouveau, mais Adèle parvint à bouger avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Paul arriva par derrière et réussit à le toucher. L'Orque n'était cependant pas assez blessé pour abandonner et il frappa rudement le luthier en plein thorax. Plié sous la douleur et le souffle coupé, Paul tomba à genoux. Pendant ce temps, Adèle avait réussi à profiter de l'inattention de l'Orque pour récupérer son épée. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il ne vit qu'une épée fendre les airs pour se retrouver dans sa gorge. Épuisée, la jeune femme lâcha l'épée et se laissa tomber à terre.

- Adèle... Tu es blessée... Oh non... Tu peux te lever ?

- Besoin d'aide..., haleta Adèle.

- Viens, appuie toi sur moi. Doucement... L'atelier n'est pas loin. Tout est ma faute...

Paul soutenait péniblement Adèle, alors qu'il chancelait lui-même. Il n'était qu'une vieille carcasse bon sang ! Mais sentant la jeune femme perdre connaissance, il activa le pas. Arrivé devant sa porte fracassée, il eut peur d'être venu jusque là pour rien. Mais l'endroit était désert, les Orques étaient déjà passés. Il entra alors rapidement et étendit Adèle sur le lit.

- Adèle, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

- Oui...

- Reste éveillée d'accord ?

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Il dégagea son épaule pour regarder la blessure. Mais il n'était pas guérisseur, et une telle blessure dépassait largement ses capacités... Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas trop grave... Mais Adèle était déjà blessée à la tête, et si fatiguée alors un coup de poignard dans l'épaule pouvait tout à fait l'achever si elle ne résistait pas... Paul priait sincèrement pour que la lame ne soit pas empoisonnée. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à nettoyer la plaie et à fabriquer quelque chose pour empêcher le sang de trop s'écouler.

Puis il resta longtemps, très longtemps à pleurer silencieusement et à caresser la joue de sa petite fille. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Si elle était blessée, c'était parce qu'elle était venue le sauver...

Paul entendit au loin le bruit de cors. Il comprit alors que le Rohan était venu les aider dans la bataille. Touchant le front d'Adèle, il remarqua avec angoisse qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

- Adèle...

- Papa ?

Le cœur de Paul manqua un battement. C'était sa petite-fille, et elle était en train de dépérir. Comme elle devait avoir mal... Presque paternellement, il se rapprocha et la souleva légèrement pour la caler contre lui.

- Je suis là tout va bien... C'est bientôt fini...

Il vit avec émotion Adèle sourire légèrement dans son demi-sommeil. Pendant encore deux heures, il angoissa plus que jamais, sentant l'état de la jeune femme s'aggraver au fil des minutes. Pourtant, au bout de ces deux heures, elle sembla reprendre le dessus. Elle ouvrit clairement les yeux et le regarda avec plus de lucidité.

- Tu m'entends ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai soif...

Trop heureux de la voir éveillée, il se précipita pour prendre un verre et lui servir un peu d'eau. Sur la commode où il avait posé les verres qui avaient servi lors de sa première rencontre avec Adèle, il trouva son alliance, tout près du pichet d'eau. Il sourit entre ses larmes, prit l'alliance entre ses doigts et l'enfila avec tendresse. Puis, il revint près d'Adèle, qui essayait de se redresser avec peine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien allongée comme ça...

- Alors c'est que ça va mieux... Tiens, dit-il en approchant le verre d'eau de ses lèvres.

Adèle but avec reconnaissance avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller dans une grimace de douleur.

- Au fait, on se tutoie ?, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- C'est dérangeant ?

- Non, c'est bien.

- Alors repose-toi. Tu es quand même sacrément coriace...

- C'est Galadriel qui m'a aidée.

- Qui ça ?

Mais Adèle ne répondit pas. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle pensait à la façon dont Paul s'occupait d'elle, comme un grand-père le ferait. Elle songea aussi à la belle Dame de Lorien, dont le visage si paisible et la voix si mélodieuse lui avait redonnée le courage de lutter alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses cauchemars. Maintenant, elle se sentait mieux. Bientôt tout cela serait fini.

Elle s'endormit paisiblement sous le regard attentif de Paul, qui, épuisé, s'assoupit lui aussi.

* * *

Paul fut réveillé par un grand fracas au rez-de-chaussée, là où était son atelier. Il réalisa avec panique que rien ne l'avait tiré de son sommeil. N'importe qui aurait pu les tuer ! Peut-être que la bataille était finie, que le Mordor avait gagné et que les Orques venaient prendre les derniers survivants... Attrapant une arme, il se prépara à se battre une dernière fois. Il lâcha lourdement son épée lorsqu'il vit le Magicien Blanc se tenir devant lui, suivi de près par un Elfe et un Nain.

- Où est-elle ?, demanda brutalement Mithrandir en le menaçant de son épée.

- Dans le lit... Elle a été blessée...

- Non !, s'écria le Nain derrière lui.

L'Elfe tenait quant à lui son arc bandé en direction de Paul. Le vieil homme sentit qu'il était important de préciser qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de mal à leur amie.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! J'ai essayé de la soigner ! Elle va peu mieux...

- Poussez-vous !, rugit le magicien.

Il se précipita au chevet d'Adèle et entreprit de la réveiller.

- Adèle, c'est Gandalf...

- Oh...

- Merci, vous êtes vivante... Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mal partout et très fatiguée. Mais je suis contente de vous voir. La bataille est finie ?

- Oui, et nous allons vous emmener aux Maisons de Guérison, dit doucement le vieil homme.

- C'est pas de refus..., plaisanta Adèle. Gandalf, ne cherchez pas d'ennuis à Paul... S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais morte.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard Adèle. Legolas, vous voulez bien la porter ?

L'Elfe s'approcha, arrangea avec attention la couverture et souleva Adèle délicatement.

- Tiens Legolas... Vous m'avez manqué...

- Vous aussi... Mais arrêtez de parler, vous avez l'air complètement exténuée.

- C'est juste une impression...

Mais, face au soulagement de revoir ses compagnons, de se savoir vivante, face à toutes émotions des dernières heures, elle reperdit connaissance sous le regard inquiet des trois hommes autour d'elle.

Ils emmenèrent très vite Adèle aux Maisons de Guérison, où Aragorn faisait son possible pour soigner les blessés les plus graves. Il parlait avec Eomer lorsqu'il vit Legolas entrer précipitamment avec Adèle dans les bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il vivement.

- Elle est blessée à la tête et à l'épaule, répondit Gandalf. C'est un Orque qui est responsable du coup de poignard à l'épaule. Pour la tête, ce serait une mauvaise chute.

On déposa la jeune femme inanimée sur un lit de fortune et tous retinrent leur souffle en voyant Aragorn froncer les sourcils.

- A-t-elle repris connaissance depuis sa blessure ?

- Plusieurs fois, et une fois alors que nous étions auprès d'elle. Elle m'a paru plutôt lucide..., l'informa Gandalf.

- La blessure à l'épaule n'est pas extrêmement grave. Elle a pris un très gros choc sur la tête, mais je ne crois pas que le chose soit trop importante non plus, si elle prend du repos. En revanche, ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est son état de santé général. Elle est exténuée...

- Elle a eu un moment de désespoir..., confia le magicien. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela allait jusque là.

Paul, resté jusque là silencieux dans un coin, s'avança et prit la parole.

- J'ai vécu toute la bataille auprès d'elle... Elle s'est battue alors qu'elle était blessée et disons qu'elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions... Je crois qu'elle était un peu à bout, nerveusement. Alors avec cette blessure à l'épaule en plus...

- Beaucoup d'émotions ? Si vous lui avez fait quoique ce soit..., grogna Gimli.

- Non ! C'est juste qu'elle a découvert...

- Que vous étiez de son monde, le coupa Gandalf. Elle m'en avait parlé, et je lui avais interdit de venir vous voir. Mais ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant. Mais j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher...

Aragorn se pencha vers Adèle et remarqua qu'elle s'agitait. La jeune femme avait un peu de fièvre. A nouveau, il se servit des presque miraculeuses feuilles d'athelas. Assez vite, alors qu'il l'appelait et caressait son front, elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

- Aragorn...

- Ne ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille...

- Ben vous savez c'est pas le genre de trucs que je fais tous les jours...

- Elle va très bien..., se moqua gentiment l'ancien Rôdeur.

Encore un peu perdue, Adèle ne fit pas attention aux autres et réclama Paul, à la grande surprise de ses compagnons. Le luthier se précipita pour lui tenir la main, tandis que Gimli s'offusquait.

- Et Legolas et moi alors ? Nous avons eu la peur de notre vie !

- Oh pardon Gimli... Je suis drôlement contente de vous voir.

- Je l'espère bien ! Dites-moi, vous m'assurez que cet homme ne vous a jamais fait aucun mal ?

- Assurément. C'est mon grand-père, répondit Adèle sans plus de cérémonie.

Les réactions furent très diverses : Gimli hurla un "QUOI ?" retentissant, Legolas eut un sursaut de surprise très elfique, Aragorn faillit faire tomber la carafe d'eau qu'il utilisait tandis que Gandalf manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Votre grand-père ?, s'étonna Gandalf.

- Oui. Le père de mon père.

- Aragorn, ce choc à la tête, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas trop grave..., demanda Gimli.

- Tout va très bien... Mais c'est une très longue histoire..., dit calmement Adèle.

Aragorn partit soigner d'autres personnes après avoir fait jurer à son amie de se reposer. Legolas et Gimli ne tardèrent pas eux aussi, tenant à se rendre au chevet de Merry qui récupérait doucement. Alors Gandalf s'assit et calmement, il écouta Paul lui raconter cette très longue histoire. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, le magicien ressentit beaucoup d'inquiétude en comprenant que cela ajoutait encore de nouveaux mystères autour des projets de Saroumane. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Adèle avait trouvé un peu de famille en Terre du Milieu. C'était incroyable.

- Parfois, les meilleures choses arrivent là où on ne les attend pas..., dit pensivement Paul.

* * *

- Mais Pippin, je vous dis que je vais bien ! Si les guérisseurs me laissent sortir de mon lit, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous y opposez !

- Mais est-ce qu'il y connaissent vraiment quelque chose, hein ?

- Pippin... Vous êtes pire que Gimli..., rit Adèle.

- Et nous avons bien raison. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir aussi pâle..., protesta le Nain.

- Et bien pour ne pas être pâle, j'ai besoin de m'aérer. Je vais bien, je mange, je me repose... Maintenant, il faut me laisser respirer. Et pas de mais où j'appelle Dame Ioreth à mon secours !

- Je crois qu'elle a raison mes amis..., constata Merry. Mais sachez que nous vous surveillons.

- Allez, laissez-moi tranquille tous... Zou ! Promis, je serais sage !

Adèle vira gentiment ses compagnons, qui étaient tous devenus de vraies mères poules en puissance. Heureusement que les guérisseurs n'appréciaient pas trop les visiteurs, sinon, elle les aurait eu toujours sur le dos. Elle voyait moins Paul, qui s'occupait beaucoup de Gilain : le pauvre garçon avait eu la jambe cassée. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, elle le savait, et elle en était contente.

Tout en marchant un peu à travers les Maisons de Guérison pour se rendre aux jardins, elle songea avec émotion à ce que devenait sa vie. Elle était fière d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait fait durant la bataille. Et cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis, et avait le doux espoir d'avoir désormais un peu de famille en la personne de Paul et aussi un peu en celle de Gilain, qui semblait très cher à son grand-père. Tout n'allait plus si mal. Elle était vivante et reconnaissante. Il fallait parfois passer près de la mort pour se rendre compte de la valeur des choses.

Elle croisa un guérisseur à la mine défaite. Son regard se posa sur la chambre dont il revenait. Jamais elle ne comprendrait pourquoi elle ressentit le besoin d'aller voir qui était dans cette chambre. Un homme reposait sur le lit, de toute évidence gravement blessé. Le teint gris, les traits tirés, il gisait inconscient dans des draps blancs qui avaient meilleur couleur que lui. Tout en sueur, il semblait beaucoup souffrir, mais pourtant ne se rendait compte de rien.

Elle approcha encore, pour l'observer attentivement. Les cheveux noirs, le visage franc habillé d'une légère barbe, il était sans doute séduisant. De toute façon, elle devait reconnaître que la plupart des hommes qu'elle croisait était séduisant : Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, Eomer, Haldir... Ils avaient tout de même certains atouts pour eux. Réalisant qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, elle sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle croisa une des jeunes femmes qui s'occupait des blessés, elle ne put d'empêcher de demander qui était cette personne.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est un des Hommes du Nord. Mais il ne survivra sans doute pas...

- Vraiment ?

- Il est au plus mal. Même le Seigneur Aragorn, qui vous a soigné, semble pessimiste quand il vient à son chevet. Le pauvre homme n'en a plus pour longtemps je crois...

Adèle ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais ces mots la touchèrent beaucoup. La guerre faisait bien des victimes... Elle pensa à Théoden, et à Eowyn et Faramir, qu'elle s'était promis d'aller voir lorsqu'ils iraient mieux. Melia, la gentille femme de l'amie de Paul, était morte elle aussi... Et maintenant, cet homme. Elle s'en voulait d'être allée voir dans cette chambre : cela la gênait de savoir qu'il était à l'article de la mort, non loin d'elle. Elle avait vu son visage, et elle n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de la tête.

* * *

_Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous savez que j'ai du mal avec les batailles tout ça... Du coup, j'ai fait la chose à ma façon, en essayant de ne pas idéaliser Adèle ni de la rendre trop nunuche. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur la partie plus "civile". C'était surtout l'occasion de la rapprocher de Paul, aussi._

_La personne qui me trouve qui est le blessé dans la chambre gagne... Euh gagne un truc, mais je sais pas encore quoi. Envoyez les propositions !_

_Gardez la pêche !_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey !_

_Tout le monde va bien ? Bon, comme d'habitude, vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie ! =) Au sujet de l'inconnu du chapitre précédent, je parle de la "récompense" tout en bas. Peut-être que ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé auront une illumination au cours du chapitre !_

_J'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu la publication ces derniers-temps. Je n'ai plus cours, mais entre mes vacances et surtout, mes différents jobs d'été... Ce sera un peu la galère, donc, je reprends le maximum de chapitre pour le mois à venir afin de vous les poster de manière plus... proche.  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
_

**_Kayla_** _Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et merci ! Par rapport à l'inconnu, on se reparle plus bas à ce sujet d'accord ? XD Bonne lecture en tout cas !_

**Chapitre 25, Multiples guérisons  
**

- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Adèle rouvrit les yeux pour sourire à Paul. Il lui donnait des nouvelles de Gilain quand elle avait perdu le fil, prise par un violent mal de crâne. Elle n'avait pas été très raisonnable aujourd'hui : on l'avait autorisée à se rendre dans les jardins de temps en temps, à condition qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'efforts et qu'elle reste à l'ombre la plupart du temps. Et elle, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rester une bonne vingtaine de minutes en plein soleil... La tête lui tournait.

- Oui... Mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me raccompagnes à ma chambre, je suis fatiguée...

- Bien sûr, répondit Paul en la prenant par le bras.

- Alors... Gilain, sa jambe ?

- Ce n'est pas la grande joie... Il est jeune, ça va se réparer, mais il y a un risque qu'il boite toujours un peu... Mais le problème, c'est que ce garçon ne supporte pas l'inaction... Alors rester au lit, tu penses bien qu'il me rend la vie impossible.

- Oh oui, j'imagine... Je le comprends même, je fais lui souhaiteras un bon rétablissement de ma part, d'accord ? Et sinon... L'atelier ?

- Bah... Il y a pas eu grande casse, je suis assez chanceux. A l'étage non plus. Par rapport à Heban...

- Oh c'est vrai... Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a perdu sa femme, alors il ne peut pas aller bien, répondit sèchement Paul.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, commençant à s'habituer aux sautes d'humeur de son grand-père. Son grand-père... Elle avait toujours du mal avec cette idée. Depuis quand les grands-père tombaient du ciel, comme ça ?

- Et toi, ça va ?, demanda négligemment Adèle.

- Euh... Je... Oui, oui.

- C'est un peu dur à réaliser tout ça, pas vrai ? Si tu veux prendre de la distance par rapport à moi... Je peux comprendre tu sais.

- Non, je suis toujours content de te voir. Vraiment !

- Alors c'est bien, parce que ça me fait toujours plaisir de parler un peu avec toi. Mais prends du temps pour ton atelier, pour t'occuper de l'infernal Gilain et... Pour prendre du recul par rapport à toutes ces découvertes... Allez, je te laisse. A bientôt !

Adèle embrassa tendrement Paul sur la joue, qui se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire discret. Elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était un homme très pudique, et il fallait le dire, pas très doué pour les relations avec les autres. Mais c'était sa famille maintenant, alors elle avait décidé de l'apprivoiser, petit à petit. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, et elle venait à peine de s'installer sur son lit qu'un gardien vint la voir, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable ! Vous êtes restée au moins deux heures dehors !

- Je sais... Mais j'aime bien le soleil, ça me redonne le moral...

- Oui et bien maintenant, vous avez gagné le droit de rester couchée... Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais c'est tout de même incroyable d'être aussi imprudente !

- Il faut croire que l'aventure me manque..., plaisanta la jeune femme en souriant.

- Sachez que je pourrais très bien prévenir vos amis... Je suis sûr que votre ami Gimli se ferait une joie de venir à votre chevet.

- C'est une menace ?

Il sourit et sortit, la laissant seule avec son ennui. Oh oui, elle s'ennuyait et elle comprenait très bien le pauvre Gilain qui pouvait à peine sortir de son lit ! Les visites de ses amis étaient rares, car la confrontation avec le Mordor se préparait. Eowyn et Faramir étaient bien trop faibles pour qu'on puisse leur rendre visite. Non mais franchement, on lui demandait de s'investir corps et âme dans une aventure, une quête pleine de dangers et d'émotions et du jour au lendemain, il fallait qu'elle reste tranquille ? Ah non, pardon, qu'elle se "repose". Non, elle ne se sentait pas si mal que ça, et elle n'avait pas envie de rester couchée. Elle se leva donc et sortit de sa chambre, cherchant un guérisseur, une personne avec qui avoir un brin de conversation.

- Vous !

Ioreth. Non. Elle était fichue. Ioreth était une femme au grand cœur, pleine de bonne volonté, mais incroyablement bavarde, et qui ne voulait jamais entendre les protestations de ses malades.

- Vous êtes encore debout ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre..., protesta Adèle avec un air un peu puéril.

- Vous êtes une personne fatiguée, qui a été blessée ! Vous n'êtes peut-être pas en sucre, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus en mithril !

- Mais je m'ennuie..., minauda Adèle.

- Vous vous ennuyez ?

- Oui... J'ai besoin de compagnie... Vraiment. Et ce n'est pas un caprice... Quand je suis toute seule, j'ai tendance à broyer du noir vous voyez...

- Vous savez bien que si vous êtes raisonnable, vous n'en aurez plus pour longtemps ici... Retournez vous reposer. Un jour, une de mes voisines, qui avait attrapé un sévère refroidissement..., commença la vieille femme, mais Adèle s'en alla sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Adèle grogna, mécontente. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant de maternelle à qui on imposait une sieste, et c'était vraiment très, très désagréable. Mais la jeune femme était de très mauvaise foi : elle finit tout de même par s'endormir pendant deux bonnes heures, plus épuisée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver un Aragorn souriant à son chevet. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, car il était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'on l'avait amenée ici. Il commençait à avoir un peu trop de responsabilités le pauvre... Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il deviendrait roi !

- Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez regardée dormir...

- Je viens à peine d'arriver. Je crois que je vous ai réveillée, je me suis cogné le genou contre le lit en entrant...

- Vraiment ? Manquerait plus que vous vous blessiez ici. Déjà que j'ai failli me fracasser stupidement la tête en glissant juste avant la bataille... Un vrai boulet..., se lamenta Adèle en riant. Sinon, vous attendez quoi pour vous approcher, que je vous sers dans mes bras en me réjouissant de vous revoir vivant ?

- Vous m'avez déjà revu vivant... Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous faire cette remarque. Quand j'ai vu Legolas vous amener ici, inanimée dans ses bras j'ai vraiment cru...

Il arrêta de parler, parce que les mots étaient souvent malvenus dans des moments pareils. Comme tous les membres de la Communauté, il avait eu terriblement peur qu'Adèle soit gravement blessée. Au fur et à mesure, elle était devenue celle que tous se sentaient le devoir de protéger. Cette jeune femme si spontanée, parfois un peu vive, mais toujours si gentille, avait gagné leur cœur à tous.

- Oui mais je suis là, bien vivante n'est-ce pas ? Et puis à ce que je sache, moi je me suis pas retrouvée à lever une armée de morts-vivants non ?

- Effectivement, répondit Aragorn en riant. En revanche, vous avez eu l'incroyable idée de vous retrouver au deuxième niveau, au beau milieu des Orques. Lorsque Pippin a avoué à Gandalf qu'il vous avait vu en dehors de votre chambre...

- Il s'est pris un "Crétin de Touque !" bien senti non ?

- De un, oui. Quant à vous, vous êtes "une vraie tête de pioche". Il a vraiment eu peur vous savez... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait appris ? Rien. Elle avait agi par instinct... C'était loin d'être héroïque, c'était même égoïste : elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à le peur que son geste aurait inspiré à ses amis ou au pauvre Gilain. Non, elle n'avait pensé qu'au fait que si Paul mourrait, elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule. Elle avait eu peur de ne jamais connaître cet homme. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu en tête à ce moment-là, c'était l'image de ces Orques s'acharnant sur Paul comme sur Boromir. Elle n'avait pas su sauver le Gondorien... Mais Boromir lui avait donné l'occasion de se défendre et de sauver Paul... Il continuait de veiller sur elle, en quelque sorte.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi Aragorn, et je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de la peine. Il fallait juste que je le fasse vous comprenez ?

- Je crois oui. Et avec le recul, je crois que je suis plutôt fier de vous. Boromir le serait sûrement lui aussi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix très douce.

Adèle lui sourit péniblement. Elle soupçonnait fortement Aragorn d'avoir compris les sentiments de Boromir à son égard, et cela bien avant elle.

- Il serait content de savoir que j'ai su me défendre des Orques, c'est sûr. Je m'en veux d'avoir tant râlé lorsqu'il m'apprenait...

- Il s'en amusait beaucoup. Bien sûr parfois vous l'agaciez, mais au fond...

Adèle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il y avait une chose qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais, et c'était ça, de ne pas avoir compris. Si elle avait su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, elle aurait compris pourquoi Boromir était parfois étrange avec elle... Tout aurait été différent alors, et il serait sans doute encore en vie.

- Il vous appréciait énormément Adèle, et il n'aimerait sans doute pas que vous vous reprochiez sa mort comme vous le faites. Il a décidé de vous sauver avec les Hobbits... C'était le choix d'un homme courageux.

- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça... Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire le pourquoi du comment mais j'aurais pu le sauver vous comprenez ? J'en ai vraiment eu l'occasion...

- Moi aussi. J'aurais pu arriver plus vite, réagir plus tôt, pour la bataille comme face à la tentation croissante qu'il éprouvait pour l'Anneau. Tout au long de ma vie, j'ai vu mourir des hommes que j'aurais pu sauver si tout avait été différent. Mais la vie est ainsi faite... Avec le temps, j'ai appris que la mort avait ses raisons. Des raisons qui nous paraissent toujours injustes, certes, mais elles sont là. Ne vous torturez plus, ne réfléchissez plus à ce que vous auriez dû faire ou ne pas faire...

- C'est facile à dire... Je le revois si nettement, avec ces flèches plantés dans le corps...

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle n'essayait pas de les cacher. Après tout, elle pleurait la mort d'un ami, ce n'était pas juste une stupide crise de larmes. Doucement Aragorn s'approcha et lui prit les mains, pour lui redonner un peu de courage.

- Si vous continuez sur cette voie, le souvenir de Boromir ne sera plus qu'un regret pour vous. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Mais je...

Brusquement, Adèle s'accrocha au cou de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait aussi longtemps et aussi sincèrement de Boromir, elle n'arrivait plus à dissimuler ses émotions. Aragorn lui murmura quelques mots en elfique qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis recula pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai parlé à Boromir dans ses derniers instants. Il m'a fait jurer de vous arracher des mains des Uruk et de veiller sur vous. Et je ne crois pas qu'il avait prévu que vous vous morfondiez sur sa mort toute votre vie...

- Je sais. C'est juste que récemment j'ai compris que...

Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, qu'on ne parlait pas des sentiments des gens aussi facilement ici, surtout avec un homme qui, en l'occurrence, allait devenir le Roi du Gondor... Mais c'était sans compter qu'avant tout, Aragorn était un ami.

- Je crois qu'il l'a compris très tard, lui aussi. Vous ne pouvez vous reprocher de nepas avoir saisi la nature de ses sentiments : il les niait lui-même pour vous préserver, j'en suis certain.

Adèle lui sourit, touchée par sa délicatesse. C'était ce qui était bien avec lui, il comprenait toujours tout.

- Dites-moi... En Lorien vous aviez déjà compris n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix un peu plus assurée qu'auparavant.

- Je l'ai compris dans la Moria, vous savez, lorsque Gandalf cherchait son chemin, juste avant que vous veniez vous excuser pour lui avoir hurler dessus...

- Mais il devait me détester à ce moment-là !, s'étonna Adèle.

- Du tout. Oh bien sûr, vous l'aviez terriblement blessé. Surtout que, si vous vous souvenez bien, vous n'aviez pas été très juste avec lui ce jour-là... Mais il semblait plutôt intrigué que fâché. Il vous avait vite pardonné...

- Il vous avait parlé de cette dispute ?

- Oui...

- Et ?

- Il a dit que vous aviez à la fois la délicatesse d'une Elfe et celle d'un oliphant selon votre humeur... Et qu'un spécimen comme vous, il n'y en avait pas d'autres.

- C'est très juste..., avoua Adèle en riant. Merci Aragorn... Vous êtes... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Juste très bien, toujours comme il faut quand on a besoin de vous. Comment vous faites pour tout deviner comme ça ?

- Vous savez, quand on est élevé parmi les Elfes... Bien, je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser... Vous me jurez de ne plus vous rendre triste comme vous l'avez fait il y a quelques jours n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est promis. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Plus tard, j'aimerais bien parler à Faramir, de son frère... Je ne lui dirais pas tout vous voyez mais j'en ressens le besoin... Comme pour boucler la boucle. Je veux dire... Boromir me parlait souvent de lui... Est-ce que ce serait déplacé ?

- Je ne crois pas non. Écoutez Adèle, vous êtes surprenante, spontanée, parfois un peu vive, impatiente, véhémente... Mais jamais, jamais vous n'arriverez à être déplacée. Vous êtes toujours beaucoup trop sincère. Faramir est un homme de sagesse, il saura vous comprendre.

- Merci... Vous êtes vraiment un homme parfait, vous le savez ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez lors d'une certaine discussion dans les jardins de Fondcombe, si ma mémoire est bonne..., répondit Aragorn avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me rappeler ça.

- Vous savez bien que c'est oublié, c'est même un bon souvenir, quand on y réfléchit. Je dois réellement vous laisser maintenant, à regret, mais on m'attend...

- Bien sûr. Vous viendrez me dire au revoir avec tous les autres avant de partir pour le Mordor n'est-ce pas ?

- Personne ne partira sans vous dire adieu Adèle...

Il commençait à partir quand elle le retint encore, se souvenant d'une question qu'elle s'était posée quelques jours auparavant.

- Aragorn attendez ! Je voulais... Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Une question indiscrète ? Vous amenez bien mal votre requête ma chère... Et c'est votre deuxième question...

- Je peux ?, insista-t-elle, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

Aragorn hocha la tête, toujours aussi amusé par la franchise de son amie. Il trouvait qu'au fond, elle ressemblait beaucoup aux Hobbits. Même visage rieur, même envie de vivre, même naturel.

- Je voulais savoir... Il y a un homme ici, gravement blessé... J'ai demandé son nom, mais la personne n'a pas su me répondre. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était un Homme du Nord, et que vous l'aviez soigné, alors je me demandais... Si c'est un Rôdeur... Enfin je l'ai vu, et je voudrais savoir son nom..., balbutia Adèle, mal à l'aise.

Oui, elle avait envie de savoir le nom de cet homme : depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ressentait le besoin de mettre des noms sur les visages qu'elle croisait. C'était une manière de se rassurer comme une autre... Lorsque l'on débarquait dans des mondes de légendes, on avait parfois des réflexes étranges. Mais elle s'en voulut un peu en voyant le regard triste d'Aragorn.

- Nous parlions tout à l'heure des hommes que nous aurions aimé sauver... Celui-ci en fait partie. C'est un Dunedain, de ma propre parenté. Mais avant d'être un homme de ma famille, Halbarad est une personne que j'estime beaucoup, et cela me fait de la peine de le savoir au plus mal.

- Hal.. Halbarad ?

Adèle se sentit très mal tout à coup : cet homme, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Mais elle savait que cet homme allait mourir, et c'était une sensation qu'elle avait bien trop vécu... C'était affreux, de savoir qui allait survivre et qui n'aurait pas cette chance, d'affronter le regard des proches de ceux qui allaient les quitter. La situation avait été horrible face à Théoden, dont la mort l'avait beaucoup attristée, même si elle s'y attendait. Ce qu'elle vivait, c'était cruel.

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Halbarad était un Rôdeur, chef de la Compagnie Grise, le groupe qui avait accompagné Aragorn à travers les montagnes maudites avec Legolas et Gimli. Et oui, malheureusement, cet homme mourrait suite à la bataille des champs du Pelennor. Adèle avait oublié que cet homme faisait partie de la famille d'Aragorn... C'était triste.

- Je suis désolée... Mais euh... Il est déjà... Ou pas ?

Elle était vraiment maladroite, à bafouiller comme ça. Son ami lui sourit tristement.

- Pas encore. Mais il n'y a pas grand espoir...

Puis Aragorn partit, non sans lui avoir recommandé d'être raisonnable et d'obéir aux guérisseurs. Adèle était toujours amusée de voir ses amis aussi inquiets pour elle, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver un peu gonflés de lui dire d'être prudente alors qu'elle avait vécu les même choses qu'eux... Passer par la Moria, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle qualifierait de prudent.

Mais ils avaient peur de la perdre, comme elle avait peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Et quand elle voyait tous ces blessés, tous ces morts autour d'elle, elle se disait que cette crainte était légitime. Boromir, mort pour les sauver, les Hobbits et elle, Théoden, mort pour l'honneur, pour défendre une dernière fois ce qui lui tenait à coeur, et cet homme, Halbarad, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dont la mort ferait bien de la peine à ses amis. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'Halbarad était mort sur le champ de bataille, mais de toute évidence, elle se trompait : après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout.

La vie était dure, surtout en temps de guerre. Adèle n'avait jamais été autant confrontée à la mort, et c'était une épreuve pénible. Tout cela la faisait grandir, au fond. Avec le recul, elle ne reconnaissait la pauvre jeune fille égarée de Bree lorsqu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait durant la bataille de Minas Tirith. Au fond, elle était fière d'elle, elle aussi. Elle s'était battue pour sa vie et avait fait preuve d'un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Comme quoi, parfois, on pouvait se surprendre soi-même.

Cette discussion avec Aragorn lui avait fait du bien. Il avait raison, elle ne devait pas faire du souvenir de Boromir celui d'un regret. Il avait été son ami, et c'était comme ça qu'elle devait se souvenir de lui.

Sa vie était difficile et compliquée ces derniers temps, mais c'était la sienne, et elle au moins, elle l'avait toujours.

* * *

Le lendemain, Adèle se leva en très bonne forme. La jeune femme se sentait comme soulagée, plus légère, et tout ce qui l'attendait lui paraissait moins pénible. Il était évident que la visite d'Aragorn lui avait fait du bien : elle avait pu parler à cœur ouvert, et son ami l'avait mise en face de ses contradictions.

- Bonjour, Demoiselle Adèle. Déjà levée ?

- Avant que vous me grondiez, sachez que je me sens très bien...

Le guérisseur la fixa, amusé. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici, on l'avait prévenu du caractère très particulier de cette jeune humaine capable de faire tourner un magicien en bourrique. Il la trouvait très drôle, et surtout particulièrement gentille.

- Mais je vois ça, vous avez une mine radieuse ce matin...

- Donc vous allez bientôt me laisser partir, pas vrai ?

- Quand vous serez vraiment reposée, oui. On m'a explicitement demandé de garder un œil sur votre santé, le temps que vos amis seront partis...

- Mais je vais très bien ! Regardez cette mine radieuse, comme vous dites !

- Une mine radieuse avec de gros cernes, tout de même.

- Oui bon ça, c'est pas nouveau. Quand je pense que ça fait des mois que je me promène avec cette tête de panda... Mais bon, chez moi, un coup d'anti-cernes, et bam ! Plus de panda !

- Êtes-vous sûre d'aller si bien finalement ? Vous me semblez fiévreuse à nouveau..., s'inquiéta le guérisseur.

- Je vais très bien, c'est juste que je parle de choses que vous ne pouvez pas connaître... Je vous rappelle que je viens de très loin, s'amusa Adèle.

- Dans ce cas... J'imagine que je dois vous laisser promener ?

- Exactement ! Mais avant, dites-moi, comment vont Faramir et Eowyn ?

- Ils sont encore très faibles, mais ils vivront. Vous les connaissez bien ?

- Bien ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne les ai que peu côtoyés, mais en fait oui, je crois que je les connais bien finalement. Quand ils iront assez bien pour recevoir des visites, vous me préviendrez n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous le désirez, je vous autorise à saluer la Dame Eowyn pendant quelques instants. Elle est réveillée, et je crois qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Mais c'est à condition qu'elle soit d'accord, bien sûr.

- Alors je vais aller prendre de ses nouvelles moi-même tout de suite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'embêterais pas longtemps. Merci !

Adèle se sentit encore plus heureuse à l'idée de pourvoir revoir Eowyn. La Rohirrim avait été froide avec elle jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle avait décidé que cela changerait. Eowyn avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne, et ça elle pouvait le faire. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle toqua doucement.

- Entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais passa seulement la tête, cherchant des yeux le lit de la jeune femme. De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenait allongée la belle Eowyn, encore plus blanche qu'auparavant, toujours aussi fière. Néanmoins, la malade ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris en voyant Adèle au pas de la porte.

- Bonjour Eowyn... Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Je vous en prie.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je crois que je me rétablis doucement, mais les guérisseurs le savent mieux que moi, répondit tristement la Rohirrim.

- Oh oui vous allez guérir... Mais votre bras n'est pas trop douloureux ?

- Je n'ai jamais craint la douleur.

"Bon, bah c'est pas gagné... Elle ne pourrait pas être un peu moins... Eowyn des fois ?" Adèle ne savait plus quoi dire. Soudain, elle se souvint des règles élémentaires de politesse.

- Je suis désolée pour votre oncle... Je ne l'ai que peu connu mais j'ai pu voir qu'il était un homme d'honneur.

- Sa mort est une grande tristesse, c'est vrai, répondit-elle toujours aussi froidement, mais les yeux encore plus tristes cette fois.

- Mais je crois qu'il est mort heureux, ajouta Adèle.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne le connaissiez pas.

- Non, c'est vrai mais... Ce que vous avez fait... N'importe qui serait heureux de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime assez pour affronter la mort et tenter de le sauver. Il a dû se sentir très fier, aussi. C'était très courageux... Enfin après tout, ce n'est que ce que je pense...

- Peut-être... Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles pensées, Demoiselle Adèle.

Eowyn s'était faite un peu plus douce, et Adèle lui sourit sincèrement. Elle savait que bientôt, cette jeune femme si triste irait mieux, qu'elle trouverait enfin le bonheur. Et pour une fois, savoir quelque chose à l'avance lui faisait très plaisir. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que des mauvaises choses dans sa situation.

- Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, j'étais venue prendre de vos nouvelles... En tout cas, si vous vous sentez seule, sachez que je me ferais un plaisir de venir vous voir si vous le désirez. Honnêtement, je manque moi-même de compagnie ici.

- Oh pardonnez-moi, mon chagrin me rend égoïste. Vous avez été blessée vous aussi... Comment allez-vous ?

- Ce n'était pas si grave, et je vais beaucoup mieux. Mon principal problème vient du fait que je n'écoute pas vraiment les guérisseurs... Mais sinon, je vais bien.

- Alors tant mieux. C'est très gentil à vous d'être venue vous informer de ma santé. On m'a dit que Meriadoc allait bien mieux lui aussi.

- Tellement mieux qu'on l'a laissé partir, lui. Il paraît que les Hobbits sont plus résistants... (*)

- Je crois qu'il y a un fond de vérité... Merci pour votre visite Adèle, ainsi que pour être venue m'offrir votre compagnie. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude...

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais au moins vous savez qu'il y a une autre jeune femme qui s'ennuie ici, et qui pense souvent à vous. Rétablissez-vous vite, Eowyn.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un triste sourire, mais avec un sourire quand même. Adèle ressortit contente de la pièce. Elle était certaine de pouvoir parvenir à devenir l'amie de la Rohirrim, et d'une amie, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Marchant à travers les couloirs, elle repassa devant la chambre de ce fameux Halbarad. Était-il aussi mal que la dernière fois ? C'était tout de même affreux, s'il était aussi gravement blessé, d'agoniser si longtemps... Tout à coup, deux guérisseurs sortirent de la chambre, la faisant sursauter.

- Pardonnez-nous, nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur, dit gentiment l'un d'entre eux.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez, s'étonna l'autre, un certain Deril, qui s'était déjà occupé d'elle quand elle allait moins bien.

- C'est un proche du Seigneur Aragorn..., répondit simplement Adèle.

- Bien sûr... J'oublie parfois que vous connaissez tout le monde, jusqu'aux Elfes. Et bien je dois malheureusement vous dire que ce n'est sans doute plus qu'une question d'heures...

- Oh non... Est-ce que vous me permettez d'aller le voir quelques minutes ? Je me sens concernée, puisque je le connais..., mentit Adèle.

- Je ne saurais vous l'interdire, mais sachez qu'il est inconscient. Quant à vous, vous semblez aller bien mieux... j'en suis heureux.

- Oui... Et bien merci... Alors, bon... Je vais le voir.

Adèle entra sur la pointe des pieds, un peu effrayée. Encore une fois, rendre visite à un mourant était quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel pour elle. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et en voyant de nouveau ce visage si gris, elle sentit tout le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules. Pauvre homme ! Il semblait presque déjà mort... Instantanément, elle pensa à Aragorn, puis à la famille et aux amis de ce Rôdeur. Elle avait la chance d'avoir survécu... Au fond, ce n'était pas juste : elle savait à peine se battre, et elle avait surtout était immensément chanceuse. La mort avait décidément sa propre logique...

Elle s'attacha à comparer son visage avec celui de son ami. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de ressemblance frappante... Ils n'étaient sans doute pas de très proche parenté. Néanmoins, il avait les même cheveux noirs et on devinait sous ses traits tirés la même noblesse. Adèle s'attrista en voyant la souffrance dessinée sur le visage du Dunedain.

Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'avait aucun raison de rester là, au chevet de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était peut-être même très déplacé... Enfin non, pas déplacé, Aragorn avait dit qu'elle ne le serait jamais. C'était juste qu'elle se sentait concernée par la mort de cet homme... Parce qu'il était proche de son ami à elle, parce qu'elle le savait destiné à mourir et parce qu'elle trouvait la mort injuste. Soupirant, elle le regarda encore une fois, avant de quitter la chambre aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée.

* * *

- Vous serez prudente n'est-ce pas ? Dès que vous le pourrez, vous prendrez Greyfell et vous galoperez vers la Lorien ou Fondcombe ?

- Oui Gandalf, je vous le jure.

- Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas vous égarer vers les premiers niveaux...

- Je n'avais pas prévu de me trouver un grand-père entre temps...

Ils allaient partir pour le Mordor, affronter une dernière fois les armées de Sauron, pour donner une dernière chance à Frodon et Sam. C'était bientôt fini... Oui, bientôt, la guerre ne serait plus qu'un très mauvais souvenir. Mais pour l'instant, Adèle souffrait de devoir dire encore une fois au revoir à ses amis, d'autant plus que pour eux, qui ne savaient pas l'issue de cette dernière bataille, tout cela sonnait plus comme un adieu.

- Je vous interdis d'être imprudents... C'est bien clair ?, menaça Adèle entre ses larmes.

- Vous savez bien que nous n'y arriverons pas..., plaisanta Pippin.

- Allons Adèle, vous allez tous nous faire pleurer..., dit à son tour Gimli.

- Mais je n'aime pas vous voir partir loin comme ça... Ça fait des mois que je n'ai que vous...

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour vous, lui dit calmement Legolas.

Adèle se dirigea vers pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps, Legolas ne sut pas trop quoi faire des siens, toujours aussi amusé par les marques d'affection de sa jeune amie, avant de les passer lui-même autour d'elle.

- Faites attention à vous..., lui murmura-t-il.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, trop triste. Elle détestait vraiment dire au revoir. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se tourna vers Merry.

- C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous disons adieu... Mais je crains qu'il n'y en est pas de troisième. Je suis très contente d'avoir fait votre rencontre Adèle... Vous gagnez à être connue.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je fonde en larmes vous..., dit péniblement la jeune femme avant de l'enlacer comme si elle voulait ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Dire au revoir à Gimli fut tout aussi difficile. Adèle crut sincèrement qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à aligner trois mots.

- Continuez à ne pas vous laissez marcher sur les pieds... Vous... Vous allez me manquer..., bredouilla Gimli.

- C'est juré...

- Et n'allez pas vous perdre quelque part ou vous blessez... Si je dois revenir, je veux vous retrouver entière, c'est bien clair ?

Elle ne répondit qu'en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Puis, Gandalf lui posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule et la regarda gravement.

- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire attention à vous. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu mieux vous aider... Vous vous êtes montrée courageuse tout au long de notre quête, plus que je ne m'y attendais.

- Oh Gandalf... Vous êtes...

Incapable de parler, elle se jeta contre lui, sous les sourires attendris de ses compagnons.

- Vous êtes peut-être une vraie tête de pioche, mais la plus attachante que j'ai jamais connue, ajouta le magicien.

- Et vous le ronchon le plus attachant du monde, ça va de soi...

Gandalf rit avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte d'Adèle. Juste à côté de lui se tenait Aragorn, qui lui souriait le plus fraternellement du monde.

- Alors vous je..., commença Adèle.

- Vous me traiterez de grand crétin si je ne reviens pas vivant ?

- Exactement...

Ils s'enlacèrent amicalement, échangeant un regard qui en disant long sur la complicité qu'ils avaient construite. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester dire au revoir...

- Au revoir, Adèle, vous allez beaucoup me manquer..., dit simplement Pippin.

- Nous n'avons jamais été séparés depuis Bree... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans vous mon cher Pippin...

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, parce que c'était Pippin. Il savait, elle savait. Ce mot qu'il lui avait écrit juste avant la bataille, elle le gardait toujours avec elle maintenant. Elle en avait écrit un, elle aussi.

- Tenez, je le confie à Pippin, mais il est pour vous tous. Vous le lirez sur le chemin... C'est pour me dire que vous ne partez pas tout à fait sans moi...

Lorsqu'elle les vit partir, son cœur se serra tellement fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Cette fois, ils partaient sans elle. Le contraire était impossible : elle n'avait strictement rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. Elle savait qu'ils reviendraient vivants, mais c'était ainsi, ils partaient et cela la rendait très triste. Elle resta longtemps sur les murs de la Cité, à regarder les troupes s'avancer vers le Mordor.

Puis, toujours aussi triste, elle remonta vers les Maisons de Guérison. Elle n'y était plus soignée, enfin du moins, plus surveillée, et elle avait une chambre à elle à Minas Tirith... Mais elle venait souvent ici, pour s'informer de l'état des autres malades. Dans le jardin, elle vit Faramir fixer l'armée s'en aller, lui aussi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha.

- Bonjour Faramir... C'est un triste jour mais je suis heureuse de vous voir en meilleure forme...

Faramir se retourna, surpris, et ne la reconnut qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Un sourire chaleureux gagna alors son visage.

- Demoiselle Adèle... J'aurais dû me douter que l'on parlait de vous lorsque j'entendais parler d'une jeune femme "affreusement têtue". Vous avez été blessée vous aussi ?

- Oui... Mais je vais beaucoup mieux. Je ne suis même plus assignée aux Maisons de Guérison vous voyez... Je viens tout de même souvent, pour les bavardages de Ioreth. Elle m'occupe...

- Vous m'en direz tant !, s'amusa Faramir, avant de parler plus gravement. Vous venez de dire adieu à vos amis n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Et ce n'était pas facile...

- Triste jour, vous avez raison.

Ils regardèrent au loin en silence un long moment, avant que le fils du Gondor ne reprenne la parole.

- Vous faisiez partie de l'expédition à laquelle avait pris part Boromir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? Gandalf vous l'a dit ?, demanda Adèle, surprise.

- Non, votre ami Frodon m'avait dit qu'il y avait une jeune femme dans cette communauté. En vous voyant avec Gandalf, j'ai compris, mais je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Vous tentiez de passer inaperçue auprès de mon père...

- Ah...

- Peregrïn a laissé entendre que vous entendiez bien avec mon frère.

- C'était le cas..., répondit douloureusement Adèle.

Comme à chaque fois, qu'on lui parlait de Boromir, les images de sa dernière bataille lui revinrent en tête. Elle le revit, la suppliant de s'enfuir, lui demandant pardon...

- Il a voulu prendre cet Anneau, et cela l'a perdu..., regretta Faramir à haute voix.

- Non, ce qui l'a perdu, c'est d'avoir voulu sauver ses amis...

- Alors, il est mort comme il le voulait, en héros...

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit qu'il ressemblait aux héros qu'il admirait sur les tapisseries de Fondcombe...

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa attentivement. Ce regard perçant la mit très mal à l'aise... Peut-être lui en voulait-il... Elle détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Vous ne pouviez lui faire plus plaisir... Cela revenait à lui dire qu'il était un roi d'antan. Boromir désirait être aussi noble qu'eux. Alors vous... Vous étiez auprès de lui dans ses derniers instants ?

- Non, ensuite j'ai été enlevée par les Uruk-Hai. Aragorn était avec lui. Moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir...

- Vous l'appréciez beaucoup ?

- C'était mon ami. Au début, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup mais peu à peu... Je crois qu'il me trouvait drôle.

- Je suis sûr que vous lui avez tenu tête..., dit Faramir en riant.

- Oui..., avoua Adèle en se mettant à rire elle aussi.

- La première fois que je vous ai rencontrée, vous étiez en train de crier contre Mithrandir... Je n'imagine même pas ce que vous avez dû faire subir à mon pauvre frère...

- Ce n'était pas si terrible, mais il a été surpris effectivement... J'étais de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir cela...

- J'avoue que sa surprise valait le détour. Mais ensuite, nous nous sommes très bien entendus. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me défendre... Il me parlait souvent de vous...

Faramir ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire tristement. Il avait perdu son frère et son père... Adèle ne savait pas quoi dire, de peur d'être maladroite. Alors elle ne dit rien, et lui sourit elle aussi, avec toute l'amitié possible.

Boromir était mort, oui. Mais tous avaient raison, elle ne devait pas garder de lui le seul souvenir d'un regret. Désormais, elle voulait rire ou sourire en pensant à lui, et non sangloter.

_**- Boromir s'il vous plaîîîît...**_

_**- Mais vous ne vous découragez donc jamais ?**_

_**- Non. Si vous ne capitulez pas tout de suite, je vous harcèlerais. La nuit, je vous hanterais...**_

_**- Vous ne seriez pas une hantise très effrayante, se moqua Boromir.**_

_**- Oh mais allez, dites-moi... J'essaie d'imaginer quelle genre de bêtises vous pouviez faire, mais je n'y arrive pas. **_

_**- Je n'ai pas envie que vous retourniez cette information contre moi... **_

_**- Comme si je pouvais faire une chose pareille... Allez, je vous dis bien plein de choses moi ! Et je n'arrête pas de me ridiculiser depuis qu'on se connaît, alors vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi... **_

_**- Vous allez insister pendant encore des jours et des jours j'imagine ?**_

_**- Vous me connaissez si bien Boromir, c'est effrayant..., répondit Adèle en souriant.**_

_**- Bon... Et bien disons que j'ai peut-être entraîné mon frère dans une certaine chasse aux limaces dans le potager du jardinier de notre père... Limaces qui se sont malencontreusement retrouvées dans une soupe destinée à notre père, justement... **_

Adèle se mit à rire en imaginant Boromir et Faramir enfants, chassant les limaces... Étonné par sa gaieté, Faramir s'interrogea.

- Pourquoi riez-vous, Demoiselle ?

- Oh je repensais à une histoire de limaces que votre frère m'avait racontée...

Alors Faramir se mit à rire lui aussi, tombant dans les souvenirs heureux de son enfance.

- Savez-vous qu'il a brisé un véritable secret fraternel en vous le disant ? Il devait vraiment avoir confiance en vous..., plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est que j'avais tout autant confiance en lui...

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, et rirent beaucoup. Faramir n'eut aucun scrupule à se moquer de son frère lorsqu'il comprit à quel point Adèle l'avait fait tourner en bourrique lors des entraînements. Puis, fatigué, l'homme regagna sa chambre, non sans avoir fait promettre à Adèle de lui rendre visite de temps à autre. De son côté, elle resta encore un peu dans le jardin, pensant à ses amis, aux rencontres qu'elle avait faite... Elle avait fait la rencontre de très belles personnes ici, et c'était ce qui comptait. Elle avait hâte de retrouver les membres de la Communauté... Elle repensa avec un sourire au petit mot qu'elle leur avait écrit.

_Mes chers amis,_

_Vous voilà partis, laissant votre Adèle seule avec ses angoisses. J'interdis à chacun d'entre vous de se faire tuer, et n'allez pas prendre des risques inconsidérés : riez, mais je commence à vous connaître... Bon... Je vous écrit ce mot parce que ce que j'ai envie de vous dire, et bien je n'arriverais jamais à vous le dire à haute voix justement... La faute à la timidité, et surtout aux sanglots qui m'empêcherait de parler. _

_Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne sais pas où je serais sincèrement... Enfin si, sûrement avec Fougeron, Saroumane ou encore morte... Vous avez toujours été là, et votre exemple m'a toujours permis de devenir meilleure. Je suis attachée à vous tous pour la vie maintenant... Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons, parce que j'ai l'espoir de voir le bien triompher. _

_Mes mots sont maladroits mais comprenez-moi, j'ai tellement d'affection pour vous... Chacun d'entre vous est devenu un pilier dans ma vie, et les piliers, c'est important, sinon tout s'effondre... _

_Bon... Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, je me sens obligée de me répéter : si l'un d'entre vous ne revient pas vivant, je le tue._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Votre Adèle qui pense tout le temps à vous et à qui vous manquez déjà._

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et personne n'avait de nouvelles de l'armée. Tous attendaient. L'angoisse dans la Cité était croissante, et il était difficile pour Adèle de ne pas crier "Déstressez ! Ils vont revenir entiers !".

Elle avait souvent tenu compagnie à Faramir, mais elle s'était vite éclipsée lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre de la belle Eowyn. A son contact, elle trouvait que la Rohirrim se faisait plus douce, et elle avait eu l'occasion de reparler avec elle à plusieurs reprises. Sans être des amies, elle savait qu'Eowyn appréciait sa présence, et cela faisait énormément plaisir à Adèle. La jeune aventurière brûlait de lui parler de Faramir et de ses sentiments, mais il était trop tôt, et Eowyn était encore un peu trop... désespérée. Mais en vraie fille qui se respecte, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'amener le sujet, discrètement.

- Le Seigneur Faramir est d'agréable compagnie n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente de le savoir en voie de guérison..., dit-elle négligemment.

- J'en suis heureuse moi aussi...

- Je crois qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup.

- Oh mais vous aussi, il m'a parlé de vous lors d'une de nos promenades...

- Ah ? C'est que je connaissais bien son frère, Boromir..., répondit précipitamment Adèle, de peur qu'Eowyn se soit faite des idées.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit oui..., répondit Eowyn en souriant. Adèle... Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr...

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans cette expédition ? Qu'avez-vous de si particulier pour que l'on vous ai fait confiance de la sorte, alors que vous êtes femme ?

Soudain, Adèle comprit la froideur de la jeune femme à son égard. Bien sûr... Comment Eowyn, si courageuse, si déterminée à prouve sa valeur, si enfermée dans les préjugés des hommes pouvait l'apprécier, elle, qui revenait d'un voyage aussi dangereux ?

- Je n'ai rien de particulier... J'ai été liée à cette histoire malgré moi, dans une situation tellement complexe que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais les miens... Mon seul espoir était de suivre le mouvement, en quelque sorte...

- Vous ne reverrez jamais votre pays ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Je suis désolée pour vous... Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez dans une telle difficulté...

- Vous savez, ma cage, c'était cette situation jusqu'à présent. Mais j'ai appris à voir les gens qui m'aimaient autour de moi, et désormais, je crois que j'arrive à m'imaginer un avenir ici... Incomplet par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu être chez moi, mais un avenir quand même, et pas trop malheureux.

Eowyn ne répondit rien, mais sembla touchée par ses paroles. Adèle n'avait pas employé le mot "cage" au hasard...

Après avoir pris congé de la Rohirrim, elle s'en alla retrouver des guérisseurs, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Halbarad. Elle en faisait un devoir personnel : les Rôdeurs étaient partis avec Aragorn, et pratiquement personne ne se souciait de lui, maintenant. Alors tous les jours, elle s'informait de son état, et restait un peu auprès de lui. Elle le faisait un peu pour Aragorn aussi, pour que son parent ne soit pas seul.

Mais à sa grande surprise et à celle des guérisseurs, l'état d'Halbarad était stagnant. Alors qu'auparavant, son état de dégradait de jour en jour, il était soudain devenu stable. Toujours extrêmement mauvais, certes, mais il n'empirait plus. Adèle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était un bien, car l'homme souffrait. Touché à maintes reprises par l'ennemi, fiévreux, il était au plus mal. Ce qui faisait que personne ne comprenait qu'il soit encore vivant. Mais elle savait qu'il était destiné à mourir, et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'un vrai dur à cuire vous aussi..., lui dit doucement Adèle alors qu'elle était à son chevet.

Il était toujours inconscient, mais elle parlait quand même. Elle lui parlait de tout, de son monde, de Boromir, de ses craintes face à Paul... Elle vidait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était un peu cruel quand on y pensait, parce que le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas protester...

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle passait du temps auprès de lui. De savoir que cet homme allait mourir, et que personne ne pouvait rien y faire lui donnait envie de rester à ses côtés. D'autant qu'il était évident qu'il se battait pour rester en vie.

- Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup Aragorn... Il a un côté un peu elfique parfois, mais je lui pardonne...

- Soif...

Adèle s'arrêta brusquement et sursauta. Il avait parlé ? Non, elle avait rêvé...

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

"Ben oui Adèle, il est vachement en état de te répondre tranquillement là... Espèce de cruche va..."

- J'ai soif...

Elle se figea instantanément. Il parlait ! Il avait repris conscience... Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il parlait ! C'était incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?

- Bon je vais chercher les guérisseurs... Je... Ne bougez pas !

"Tu crois quoi, qu'il va aller s'entraîner pour le Tour de France ? Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bouger, idiote !"

Elle se précipita hors de la chambre, affolée. Il reprenait conscience ! Mais où étaient les guérisseurs ? Toujours sur son dos quand elle voulait les éviter, mais jamais là quand on avait vraiment besoin d'eux ! Tout à coup, elle aperçut Ioreth.

- Ioreth ! Il me faut un guérisseur !

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Hein ? Mais si ! Ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est Halbarad, vous savez le Rôdeur... Il a parlé... Deux fois ! Il reprend conscience !

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non mais vous croyez que je vais plaisanter avec ce genre de choses ?

- Non... Mais vous êtes peut-être très fatiguée... Vous savez, un jour, une de mes cousines a cru entendre...

- IORETH ! Vous me parlerez de vos cousines une autre fois ! Un guérisseur !

Quand enfin, elle trouva quelqu'un pour se rendre auprès d'Halbarad, tout s'accéléra. Un autre guérisseur s'enferma dans la chambre, et Adèle attendit plus d'une heure devant la porte.

Elle ne comprenait pas... Il était sensé mourir... Comment était-ce possible ? Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent, Adèle se jeta littéralement sur eux.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est à nouveau inconscient...

- Oh non..., regretta Adèle, profondément déçue.

- Mais la fièvre a beaucoup baissé, et il a su dire quelques mots... Je crois qu'il v s'en sortir... C'est incroyable...

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? C'est formidable !

Sur ce, toute à sa joie, elle embrassa les deux guérisseurs sur la joue, qui mirent quelques secondes à s'en remettre. Soulagée, elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Vous permettez que j'aille auprès de lui ?

- Et bien oui... Après tout, il est possible que vous soyez pour quelque chose dans cette amélioration.

- Vous croyez ?, s'étonna Adèle.

- Ce n'est pas impossible... Mais nous ne le saurons jamais.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle reprit sa place sur une chaise tout à côté du lit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Halbarad, pourtant destiné à mourir, survivait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Si ne serait-ce qu'un seul homme pouvait être sauvé, tant mieux.

Doucement, elle se leva et arrangea les draps, tout en songeant aux derniers événements. Elle avait été blessée, elle avait survécu, on l'avait guéri, comme on l'avait fait pour Merry, Eowyn et Faramir. Elle avait retrouvé l'espoir, ses amis, un peu de famille, une perspective d'avenir... Et peu à peu, elle sentait qu'elle arrivait à accepter un peu mieux la mort de Boromir. Bientôt, Eowyn irait mieux elle aussi, au contact de Faramir. Et maintenant, cet homme voué à une mort certaine guérissait lui aussi...

La vie reprenait ses droits sur la mort, et cela plaisait à Adèle. Beaucoup.

* * *

_(*) Dans le livre, Merry est bien trop faible et reste aux Maisons de Guérisons, ne participant pas à la dernière bataille. Mais comme j'aime beaucoup la scène où les deux Hobbits s'élancent, pleins de rage, derrière Aragorn face au Mordor_, _j'ai décidé de le guérir un peu plus vite et donc de rester sur le film sur ce coup-là..._

_Le mystérieux inconnu est donc Halbarad, personnage du livre, normalement décédé lors de la bataille du Pelennor. C'est une fanfiction, je fais ce que je veux... Non, sérieusement, c'est un personnage que j'ai toujours eu envie de connaître, parce qu'il n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans le livre (pour mourir après avoir aidé tout le monde, soit dit en passant...) et qui semble pourtant avoir beaucoup d'importance aux yeux d'Aragorn. Bien sûr, je vais expliquer au cours de la fiction pourquoi il survit... Soyez patients.  
_

_Que les personnes qui n'ont pas lu le livre ne me jettent pas de tomates : certaines personnes qui ne l'ont pas lu ont trouvé. En réunissant les infos, sur Internet, on trouvait assez facilement. Mais si je vous avais dit dès le départ qu'il venait du livre, ça n'aurait pas été drôle..._

_Ceux qui ont deviné se verront intégrés dans des petites scènes sous les formes de personnages secondaires : je connais pas mal d'entre vous par mails et par fictions, donc je vais m'amuser à attribuer à ces personnages des petites caractéristiques qui vous ressemblent... Bien sûr, vous ne serez pas sous vos pseudos, parce que ça collerait bof avec l'ambiance TDM XD C'est mon petit challenge, et j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pas trop mal je trouve... Je m'amuse bien, en tout cas._

_Mais il y a aussi ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé, mais qui me "soutiennent" et me motivent depuis un sacré bout de temps, et avec lesquels j'échange beaucoup... Alors, je ferais la même chose pour vous, parce que je vous aime trop XD_

_**Kayla** Tu as trouvé, mais je ne te connais pas du tout... XD Alors ce que je te propose, parce que tu as quand même gagné quelque chose, c'est que tu me dises une scène (assez légère, s'il te plaît... je me réserve le côté dramatique de cette fiction :D) dont tu aurais envie... Une idée qui te passerait par la tête, et je l'écris. Qu'en dis-tu ? Essaie juste de te manifester avant la fin de la publication de cette fiction, par contre =) Sinon, si tu as une autre idée de "récompense", ben tu me dis. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous retrouve bientôt !  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey !_

_Et ben dis-donc, il faut croire que le chapitre précédent vous a vraiment plu... Que de gentilles reviews ! Merciiii (hiiiih) ! Il semblerait aussi que l'apparition d'Halbarad vous fasse plaisir en tout cas... On va finir par monter un groupe de soutien pour ce personnage... Je voulais poster plus tôt mais... Il faut s'en prendre à ma connexion internet. (ceux dont je lis la fiction... j'arrive, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à lire d'un coup, forcément... mais j'arrive !)  
_

_On m'a informée que je n'avais pas le droit de répondre aux reviews anonymes en début de chapitre... ça m'embête, parce que les reviewers non-inscrits ont la gentillesse de me laisser un mot eux aussi_... _Tout ça pour dire que je ne ferais malheureusement plus des réponses détaillées aux anonymes comme avant... Je ne sais pas quoi dire aux concernés... Inscrivez-vous, laissez-moi une adresse mail si vous tenez à une réponse...Mais sachez que je vous aime tout autant que les autres !  
_

_Du coup, un merci tout particulier aux reviewers non-inscrits de ce chapitre : **kayla** (défi accepté), **Erwynia** et **Opalle** qui semble aussi intriguées par Halbarad que moi, ainsi que **BeN** pour son enthousiasme. Merci aussi à ma chère **Peach** (et pas Henri...), toujours fidèle au poste : toi, on se débrouille pour que je récupère ton adresse mail (en passant par ton site de publication peut-être ?), parce que je veux te répondre par romans entiers, c'est clair, et que j'ai des trucs à te dire ! Merci également à l'inconnu (véritablement anonyme pour le coup), qui a fait une très bonne blague XD J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, et excusez-moi de ne plus faire de réponse personnalisée. Je le répète, je vous aiiiime !_

_Sinon, le challenge de **kayla** étant lié au chapitre délirant de la géniale fic de **lacaronde**, Naurofàna, je fais une petite page publicité... Parce que j'aime le personnage de Luana, que jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer en y réfléchissant, mais qui a achevé de complètement me charmer par son côté rentre-dedans et par la qualité d'écriture et l'imagination de l'auteure..._

_Pas de personnages représentants des reviewers dans ce chapitre. Seulement à partir du prochain ! Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 26, Entre deux eaux  
**

Adèle marchait rapidement dans les rues de Minas Tirith, pressée d'arriver à l'atelier de Paul. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil d'Halbarad, deux jours durant lesquels elle s'était faite discrète auprès du Dunedain : il avait besoin de récupérer, et surtout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle se contentait de prendre de ses nouvelles auprès des guérisseurs. Faramir et Eowyn passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, et elle se retrouvait assez seule. Et elle n'aimait pas rester seule : sans la Communauté, il lui manquait un soutien. Elle essayait donc de faire de plus en plus connaissance avec le luthier, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trop s'imposer pour ne pas le braquer...

La ville était dévastée. Certaines rues étaient relativement épargnées, tandis que d'autres étaient envahies par les ruines et les cendres. De nombreux bâtiments s'étaient effondrés ou avaient brûlé, et Adèle n'aimait pas cette vision. Elle qui avait tant admiré Minas Tirith en y arrivant, elle était triste de voir tant de destruction. Elle se trouvait bête, coupable à se promener dans cette cité où des familles se retrouvaient à la rue... Tout était gris malgré le beau ciel bleu, et les visages tristes et angoissés n'étaient pas pour aider.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les personnes qu'elle croisait la saluaient toutes, d'un signe de tête ou même pour certaines femmes, d'une petite révérence, Adèle commença à se poser beaucoup de questions. Elle se retourna même, au cas où un personnage important de la Cité la suivait. Mais non, de toute évidence, c'était elle qu'on saluait de la sorte. Perturbée et surtout très gênée, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, elle arriva avec un soupir de soulagement à l'atelier. Une fois entrée, elle trouva Paul en train de râler et de jurer.

- Bonjour Paul... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaie de réparer cette fichue chaise... Parce qu'une chaise à trois pieds, c'est un peu bancal...

- Bien sûr... Et sinon... Comment ça va ?

- On fait aller. Et toi ? Tu dois être inquiète, comme nous tous... Enfin encore plus, ce sont tes amis...

- Quoi ?

- Et bien la bataille contre le Mordor !

- Oh oui bien sûr !, se reprit immédiatement Adèle. Mais n'en parlons pas tu veux...

Paul se contenta de hausser les épaules et repris sa bataille acharnée contre la chaise récalcitrante.

- Comment va Gilain ?

- Il va assez bien pour me rendre la vie impossible.

- Tu exagères... Je vais le voir.

La jeune femme jeta un regard moqueur au combat de son grand-père avant de monter les escaliers pour aller retrouver l'apprenti. Le jeune homme était installé dans le large couloir de l'étage, la petite maison qui servait d'atelier ne comportant pas de deuxième chambre.

- Gilain ?

- Oh bonjour !, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas très en forme : fatigué, et surtout aussi angoissé que tous les autres habitants de la Cité. Mais par politesse, il essayait de faire aussi bonne mine que possible.

- Alors, il paraît que vous rendez fou ce pauvre Paul ?

- Il faut toujours qu'il exagère...

- Je n'en doute pas... Alors cette jambe, toujours aussi mal ?

- Pour l'instant, mais il paraît qu'il faut que je sois patient et que je me tienne tranquille...

- Hauts les cœurs, il faut vous dire que vous êtes chanceux de ne pas vous être pris cet éboulement sur le coin du crâne !

- Je sais... Dites, vous devriez me tutoyer, ça devient étrange, je n'ai que dix-sept ans...

- Comme tu veux ! Mais alors tu fais pareil !, dit Adèle, enthousiaste.

- Oh non alors !, s'exclama Gilain.

Adèle le fixa étrangement, surprise. Mais où était le problème ?

- Mais enfin Gilain..., protesta-t-elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me tutoyer ! Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui... Ce ne serait pas correct.

Adèle leva un sourcil d'un air plus que perplexe. Voilà encore une fois le genre de situations qui jamais n'auraient pu arriver dans son monde !

- Hein ? Je comprends plus rien... Je croyais qu'on devait se tutoyer ?

- Oui, vous ! Mais pas moi ! C'est très gentil, mais je ne pourrais pas... Ce ne serait pas bien !

- J'insiste !

- Non, non !

Adèle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, attendant une explication. Mais le jeune homme gardait les yeux baissés. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation... Un peu agacée, elle le laissa après l'avoir aidé à redresser sa jambe. Elle descendit rejoindre Paul, qui avait fini de réparer sa chaise.

- Il ne râle pas tant que ça..., souligna Adèle avec un léger sourire.

- Avec toi, il n'ose pas.

- Tu as raison... Il joue même au grand timide... Tu te rends compte qu'il me demande de me tutoyer mais qu'il refuse l'inverse !

- C'est normal...

- C'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

- Tu es plus âgée que lui...

- De même pas cinq ans ! C'est n'importe quoi...

- Chez toi, peut-être. Ici, à bientôt vingt-deux ans tu es... Une jeune femme à marier, envers qui on ne peut pas se permettre de familiarités.

Une jeune femme à marier ? Alors, ça, c'était la meilleure ! Comme si quelqu'un allait l'épouser ici, franchement... Elle n'était pas le meilleur parti de la Terre du Milieu, et encore, c'était un euphémisme...

- C'est complètement idiot. Mais admettons... Alors pourquoi, toute jeune femme à marier que je suis, je peux me permettre ce genre de familiarités envers lui en le tutoyant ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas du même monde que lui !

- Euh... Je vois pas le rapport...

- Pas dans ce sens..., répondit Paul en secouant la tête. Tu fais partie des... Ah comment dire ça... Tu n'es pas ordinaire, pas n'importe qui !

- Mais je vois pas en quoi..., protesta Adèle en s'asseyant sur une sorte d'établi.

- Bon... Déjà en arrivant ici, tu étais une mystérieuse étrangère amie de Mithrandir. Mais maintenant, on sait que tu es une proche des Elfes, du capitaine qu'on dit être l'héritier du trône du Gondor... On dit que tu étais amie du regretté Boromir, que tu as côtoyé le roi Théoden, que tu as participé à beaucoup d'exploits... Tout ça, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'important ! Tu intrigues tout le monde, autant que la Dame Eowyn... Tout le monde est persuadé que tu dois être d'un très haut lignage ou avoir fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour être aussi importante aux yeux de tous ces Seigneurs. La preuve, j'en ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi en disant "Dame Adèle" maintenant.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme fonctionnait à toute allure... C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle comprenait ce que Paul disait, mais c'était illogique. Les gens ne pouvaient pas vraiment penser ça... Ce n'était pas du tout adapté à elle. Enfin, elle n'était qu'Adèle !

- Tu débloques complètement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu divagues.

- Je les ai vus à ton chevet, je les ai vus s'inquiéter pour toi ! Tu fais partie de ce monde !, insista Paul.

- Mais enfin... Tout ça, c'est le résultat d'un concours de circonstances, sinon... Je ne suis personne. Je ne suis pas aussi... légendaires qu'eux !

- Et portant en parlant avec eux, quand ils t'ont amené aux Maisons de Guérison, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais vécu beaucoup d'aventures en leur compagnie...

- Oui mais... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est différent pour moi, je ne fais pas partie de l'histoire normalement ! Je suis juste... Un bonus !, éclata-t-elle.

Enfin, un bonus... Plutôt un malus, oui... Elle ne pouvait pas se comparer à eux. Ce n'était simplement pas possible. Dans son esprit, elle n'était personne dans cette histoire, si ce n'était un parasite qui jamais n'aurait dû se retrouver là. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, elle le savait mais... Bon sang, elle n'était rien !

- Comment ça ?

Elle se figea, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Après un moment de flottement, elle se reprit.

- Ben je ne fais pas partie de ce monde quoi...

- C'est tout ?

Paul secoua la tête, et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard. Mais elle ne se sentait pas de tout lui révéler maintenant, pas sans Gandalf à ses côtés, pas sans être un peu plus fixée sur son avenir. Rapidement, elle détourna les yeux. Paul laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur une guitare.

- Je te raconterais tout... Mais il faut que je parle à Gandalf d'abord..., proposa-t-elle timidement pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

- J'ai ta parole ?

- Oui.

- Très bien... Bon, puisque tu m'as dit que tu savais jouer de la guitare, pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas ?

Adèle sourit de toutes ses dents, soulagée de ne pas avoir à se justifier davantage. Elle n'avait pas encore osé demander à Paul de la laisser jouer. C'était un peu stupide d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans plus attendre, Paul lui mit une guitare entre les mains, s'assit et l'encouragea à jouer.

Pourtant, au moment de choisir quoi jouer, elle se sentit bien désemparée. La plupart des morceaux et des chansons qu'elle connaissait bien avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour elle... Et le plupart se rapportait à son père. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à dévoiler trop de choses devant Paul : si elle partait sur cette pente, elle ne pourrait plus rien garder pour elle, et il le fallait. Et si elle savait qu'il finirait par réellement prendre la place d'un grand-père dans son cœur, pour l'instant, ils n'en n'étaient pas là.

Adèle choisit donc un morceau plutôt joyeux, qui n'avait pas plus de signification que ça, pas de paroles pour faire des liens... Non, Clea Caught A Rabbit, c'était juste un morceau qu'elle aimait écouter chez elle, qu'elle avait aimé apprendre à jouer... Oh bien sûr, elle ne le jouait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Cette constatation la fit d'ailleurs un peu grincer : elle avait perdu la dextérité qu'elle avait mis des années à acquérir. La chose l'agaçait... La guitare, c'était son truc à elle. Certains étaient doués en dessin, en sport, en écriture, en photographie... Adèle avait toujours été sportive, parce que c'était dans son éducation très "mens sana in corpore sano", mais elle n'avait jamais brillé en athlétisme. Sa fierté, et celle de son père aussi d'ailleurs, c'était bien la guitare. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle reprenne tout ça...

- Tu te débrouilles bien..., apprécia Paul.

- Mouais... Me suis plantée quand même... J'ai perdu...

- Non, tu joues vraiment très bien. Ton père se débrouille aussi bien ?

- Bien mieux. Il a été au Conservatoire tu sais... Il joue bien du piano aussi.

- Et toi ?

- Euh... Disons que je pianote un peu... Mais c'est pas terrible. De toute façon, j'ai toujours été plus attirée par la guitare. Et puis c'est plus facile à emporter comme instrument..., plaisanta Adèle.

Paul ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder attentivement, comme s'il était en train de l'évaluer... Ou qu'il se remémorait des choses... Elle eut la furtive impression de voir un peu de fierté dans ses yeux, mais le vieil homme se reprit vite, gêné.

- Bon... J'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire moi...

- N'en dis pas plus, je te laisse..., répondit-elle simplement.

Mais elle était un peu déçue. Non, pas déçue... Elle ne pouvait pas être déçue, parce que Paul se montrait agréable avec elle, et semblait, bien que très prudemment, avoir sincèrement envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Au vu de son côté misanthrope et de la vie difficile qu'il avait eue, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de son comportement envers elle. En revanche, ce qui la gênait plus, c'était qu'il ne laissait jamais apparaître le fond de sa pensée. Et justement, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne le ferait jamais, qu'il ne se dévoilerait jamais avec elle, comme si c'était trop tard. Au fond, elle pressentait que toutes ces années d'incompréhension avait formé une sorte de voile hermétique autour de Paul. Cela ne la mettait même pas en colère, ne la vexait pas, et c'était ça le pire : elle constatait juste à quel point c'était triste.

De toute évidence, le vieil homme se rendit compte du désarroi d'Adèle. Maladroitement, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Depuis la fin de la bataille où il avait eu peur de sa vie en la blessée dans ses bras, il n'osait plus de gestes tendres envers elle.

- Tu reviens quand tu veux... Personne n'a besoin des services d'un luthier en ce moment, j'ai du temps... Je t'écouterais bien jouer encore..., lui dit-il doucement.

- D'accord... Quand tu veux..., répondit-elle simplement, toujours dans la perspective de l'apprivoiser.

- Reviens demain... Gilain sera content.

- Et toi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis toujours content de te voir...

- Alors à demain.

Adèle prit le temps d'embrasser le luthier sur la joue. Elle en avait pris l'habitude, même si Paul en était toujours mal à l'aise, elle savait très bien que cette petite attention lui faisait plaisir, au fond.

Et Adèle avait raison : ses attentions et plus généralement sa présence, gênait Paul autant qu'elle l'attendrissait. Surtout quand elle souriait. A chaque fois, Paul revoyait Laure, et c'était systématiquement le même souvenir qui lui revenait en tête. Un souvenir si beau, mais devenu si douloureux au fil des années.

Ils étaient jeunes. Ils se connaissaient peu, seulement de vue, mais Laure lui plaisait : elle avait quelque chose de foncièrement libre en elle, peut-être d'un peu fougueux. Oui, de fougueux, c'était le lui avait tapé dans l'œil, comme on dit, et il avait bien envie de la séduire. Dans ce souvenir, ils étaient à une petite fête, l'anniversaire d'un ami commun... Elle dansait. Avec un autre que lui, parce qu'il détestait danser. C'était physique, il ne pouvait pas, il ne supportait pas ça : il préférait faire le cynique pour séduire,celui qui lâchait les bons mots au bon moment, des phrases de désabusé, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment, enfin pas encore. En fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Laure était tout le contraire de lui... Elle ne voulait jamais être sérieuse...Bref, elle dansait, et il admirait les mouvements de sa jolie robe à pois. Puis elle était venue vers lui. Il avait été tellement surpris de la voir s'avancer vers lui qu'il avait failli s'étouffer avec une olive... Elle avait bu dans son verre, laissant même une trace de rouge à lèvres sur le rebord. Ils avaient parlé, et il avait été absolument subjugué par sa voix. Elle avait une belle voix rauque, très sensuelle, enjôleuse, qui contrastait tellement avec son attitude enfantine. Et puis elle lui avait demandé de la faire danser. Il avait refusé, catégoriquement. Puis, beaucoup moins catégoriquement... Elle l'avait supplié, avait joué de ses beaux yeux de biche...

Et il s'était retrouvé à danser avec elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sous le regard étonné de sa bande d'amis. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier de son "sacrifice", laissant encore une fois une marque de son rouge à lèvres... Surpris, mais surtout ravi à l'idée de lui plaire autant qu'il le voulait, il lui avait souri. Et là, elle avait ri. Mais pas d'un rire moqueur, pas d'un rire forcé... Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir été surpris de voir ses yeux rire eux aussi. Ensuite, elle lui avait demandé l'état de sa coiffure. Mais à force de danser, son joli chignon ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose... Il la voyait déjà s'excuser et aller se recoiffer dans la salle de bains quand elle avait soudainement détaché ses cheveux, en disant que de toute façon, elle serait mieux comme ça. Tout en continuant à rire, et surtout, tout en continuant à faire rire ses grands yeux. Et à ce moment-là, Paul n'avait plus su où regarder ni sur quoi se concentrer : sur sa voix féline, sur ses grands yeux rieurs, sur cette bouche si délicieusement rouge... En fait, c'est à cet instant qu'il avait compris qu'il était fichu. Parce qu'il s'était mis à l'aimer toute entière.

- Et... Ça ne va pas ?, lui demanda Adèle avec cette infinie douceur qui la caractérisait si bien.

- Si... Je pensais juste...

- Rien de grave ?

- Oh non... Je me disais qu'il fallait que je fasse un peu de rangement..., mentit Paul.

Comme pour se convaincre que non, il ne pensait à rien de grave, il reprit son ton bougon et râla contre Gilain parce qu'il avait bien choisi son moment pour se casser la jambe et éviter de tout ranger...

Mais en regardant Adèle remonter les rues dévastées de Minas Tirith, il ne put s'empêcher de triturer pensivement son alliance.

Un peu désappointée par le comportement et les propos de son grand-père, Adèle ressentit le besoin de se rendre aux Maisons de Guérison chercher un peu de compagnie. Ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui la perturbait puisqu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, surtout quand elle remarqua qu'on la saluait encore respectueusement dans les rues. Elle sentait qu'il y avait un peu de vérité dans tout ça, et qu'on ne la laisserait plus passer inaperçue... Et elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie. En fait, elle ne savait plus vraiment de quoi elle avait envie... De toute façon, il se trompait, c'était évident : elle n'était qu'Adèle. Voulant à tout prix éviter de retomber dans le cercle vicieux des questions sans réponses, il lui fallait à tout prix trouver à s'occuper. Alors elle espérait vraiment qu'Eowyn et Faramir ne seraient pas en train de bavarder tous les deux.

Évidemment que si. Adèle soupira bruyamment quand Ioreth le lui apprit et lui parla par la même occasion de sa petite-nièce qui avait six enfants... Elle ne l'écouta vraiment que quand elle se mit à lui parler de l'état de santé d'Halbarad.

- Il va mieux, bien mieux ! Si vos voulez mon avis, il est vraiment chanceux cet homme... Il est encore très faible, bien sûr... Mais il va mieux.

- C'est bien...

- Il a demandé à vous rencontrer quand on lui a parlé de vous.

Adèle tiqua, un peu désarçonnée. Bien sûr, elle avait prévu de faire la connaissance d'Halbarad, mais pas forcément dans l'immédiat... Elle allait lui dire quoi, à cet homme ? "J'ai veillé sur vous parce que logiquement, vous deviez mourir et je le savais, et j'étais vraiment triste pour vous vous voyez... Oui, autant que vous le sachiez, je sais le futur...".

- Ah...

- Il est seul et ne dort pas en ce moment... Vous devriez aller le voir, il serait content, suggéra Ioreth.

- Le hasard fait si bien les choses dans ma vie... Ça en devient flippant..., dit Adèle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Flippant ?

- Effrayant. Suspect. Dérangeant.

- Vous êtes vraiment particulière, vous savez... Essayez de ne pas effrayer le Seigneur Halbarad.

- On va essayer... Bon, je vais le voir.

Inspirant à fond, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre du Dunedain. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita avant de toquer, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment agir face à lui... Il n'était ni un inconnu, mais il n'était pas non plus comme les autres : elle ne savait rien de sa vie, rien de ses pensées... Elle ne pouvait pas s'aider de ce qu'elle savait comme elle le faisait d'habitude pour se faire apprécier, puisqu'elle ne savait strictement rien. Mais elle vit Ioreth l'observer dans le couloir, et l'indiscrétion de la vieille femme la vexa et la poussa à prendre son courage à deux mains. Pas de réponse. Elle toqua à nouveau, sans plus de succès. Inquiète à l'idée qu'il soit à nouveau malade, elle entra. Adèle eut la surprise de le trouver bel et bien éveillé, et elle se sentit très bête d'être entrée sans sa permission.

- Excusez-moi... J'ai toqué mais comme vous ne répondiez pas et qu'on m'a dit que vous étiez réveillé, j'ai eu peur que...

- Je ne vous avais pas entendu, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Je... Vous avez demandé à me voir, alors je viens, dit Adèle en souriant.

- Non... Je n'ai rien demandé.

Adèle haussa un sourcil, un peu perplexe. Peut-être fallait-il que Ioreth prenne sa retraite...

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je suis Adèle et en fait...

- Oh pardonnez-moi... J'avais oublié.

Sa voix était faible, rauque. Blanc comme un linge, il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

- Je peux passer plus tard, ou demain..., proposa-t-elle gentiment, constatant la fatigue du Rôdeur.

- Non, non... Venez, insista-t-il en désignant la chaise non loin du lit.

Adèle s'approcha et prit donc place, un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme se redressa autant qu'il put, grimaçant de douleur, avant de lui sourire amicalement. Il avait peut-être meilleure mine que quelques jours auparavant, mais c'était tout de même loin d'être exceptionnel. Elle s'attarda à noter qu'il avait les yeux gris. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un curieux silence avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Je crois que je dois vous remercier d'avoir veillé sur moi...

- Oh je n'ai pas tant veillé sur vous... Je venais juste de temps en temps, pour vous ne soyez pas vraiment seul...

- C'est tout de même très gentil. Mais enfin, je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer de cette manière...

- Comment ça ?

- Honnêtement, j'imaginais plutôt Aragorn faire les présentations après la bataille... C'était sans compter sur cet Orque particulièrement hideux..., grimaça Halbarad

- Tous les Orques sont particulièrement hideux, fit remarquer Adèle avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai. Pourtant, comme celui-là devait me tuer, il m'a paru plus hideux encore que les autres...

Adèle ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses propres souvenirs de batailles. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, en effet, cet Orque qui lui avait planté son poignard dans l'épaule lui paraissait plus affreux encore que tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés... La laideur du tueur, en somme.

- Mais ce sont de bien tristes pensées. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, peu importe les circonstances, car on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Ah oui ? En bien, j'espère...

- Oh oui ! Ce cher Gimli m'a longuement vanté vos qualités... A l'écouter, vous êtes parfaite.

- J'espère qu'on vous a détrompé..., s'amusa Adèle.

- On m'a juste dit que vous n'aviez pas votre langue dans votre poche. Mais Gimli trouve que c'est une autre de vos qualité...

- Tout dépend de la situation... Des fois, je ferais mieux de me taire. Quand je m'énerve par exemple... Curieusement, après, les gens ont peur de moi... Il ne faut pas écouter Gimli vous savez...

- Vous lui êtes très chère. Tout comme au Prince Legolas et à mon cousin.

- Aragorn est votre cousin alors ?

- Oui, enfin... Je suis le fils d'Halbareth, un cousin d'Arathorn, son père.

- En tout cas, il sera très heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé... Enfin... En vie, se reprit Adèle.

- S'il revient..., dit gravement Halbarad. Et il n'y a que peu d'espoir.

- Ils reviendront, et victorieux. Vous devriez dormir un peu, vous êtes encore faible.

- Je sais... J'ai toujours sommeil, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela me réussisse. Je me réveille toujours tracassé par de drôles d'idées...

- Comme ?, demanda Adèle, inquiète.

Peut-être que ces idées étaient liées à sa survie miraculeuse, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tout à l'heure... J'ai pensé... Imaginez-vous des bottes avec des sortes de petites roues qu'on mettrait au-dessous... Pour... Pour aller plus vite... C'est idiot...

Elle se figea, partagée entre deux choix : éclater de rire ou rentrer sous terre. Elle lui avait vraiment trop parlé pendant qu'il était inconscient... Quelle idée aussi, de lui parler de rollers... Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien retenu de son monologue sur son expérience de l'opération des dents de sagesse ou sur l'utilité de l'essoreuse à salade... Le pauvre homme avait vraiment l'air exténué, en tout cas : il semblait ne plus trop se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

- Oh...Vous avez eu beaucoup de fièvre vous savez... Vous avez sans doute déliré un peu.

Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie ce dont il se souvenait, plus tard. Mais en attendant, il fallait le laisser se reposer : elle se releva et le salua.

- Merci encore..., murmura-t-il, épuisé par la conversation.

- Au revoir, reposez-vous bien.

Adèle sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Halbarad était un homme charmant, et elle était heureuse qu'il soit vivant. Elle trouvait que ça avait du bon finalement, de devoir entièrement apprendre à le connaître. Puisqu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui allait lui arriver désormais, elle ne pourrait pas se sentir coupable à son sujet... Et c'était bien, très bien.

Les jours suivants furent très heureux pour Adèle. Elle n'était pratiquement jamais seule, partageant son temps entre son grand-père et Gilain, Eowyn, Faramir et surtout, Halbarad. Ce dernier lui était d'une compagnie vraiment très agréable, et Adèle se surprit à ressentir quelque chose de semblable à de l'amitié pour lui, au bout de très peu de temps. Savoir qu'il avait échappé à ce destin tragique le rendait unique à ses yeux, comme si il était son miracle, un signe que tout irait mieux désormais. C'était un peu niais comme pensée, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Il était encore très faible, mais peu importait, elle aimait veiller sur son miraculé.

Ce jour-là, Halbarad était un peu mieux, du moins assez pour réussir à se plaindre de l'inaction.

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Je suis un Rôdeur ! Toujours sur les routes... Alors rester allongé comme cela, c'est un supplice...

- Vous arriveriez à marcher ?

- Non. Je suis de mauvaise foi, j'ai bien trop mal pour y arriver. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait écrasé par un cheval... Ou un oliphant.

- Voilà qui règle la question...

- Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de nos amis ?, lança-t-il brusquement.

Son regard inquiet faillit la faire craquer : c'était tellement dur, de dissimuler la vérité... Elle en avait vraiment assez, de faire semblant. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, quelque chose la retint et encore une fois, elle mentit.

- Non, je suis désolée. Vous avez l'air très fatigué, je vais vous laisser...

- Au revoir, Dame Adèle.

Adèle tiqua et se tourna vers lui avec un air faussement fâché.

- Vous ne vous y faites toujours pas ?, jubila-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas drôle de vous moquer.

- Pardonnez-moi...

Adèle sortit en riant. Elle avait confié à Halbarad sa surprise quant au respect qu'on lui témoignait dans les rues de Minas Tirith. Elle était retournée voir le cordonnier qui lui avait gentiment indiqué son chemin le jour de sa première rencontre avec Paul, Merir. Il n'avait fait que se répandre en politesses. Depuis, le Rôdeur la taquinait là-dessus, puisqu'il était lui-même un peu surpris par les "Seigneur Halbarad" qu'on utilisait lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui : en tant que Rôdeur, il était plutôt habitué à des comportements comme ceux de Poiredebeurré... Croisant Ioreth dans un couloir, elle ne pût s'empêcher de l'appeler. Après tout, il fallait surveiller la santé d'Halbarad. La jeune femme lui demanda d'être particulièrement attentive.

En effet, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit : il était vraiment son miraculé... Après toutes ces morts, ces catastrophes contre lesquelles elle n'avait rien pu faire, sa survie avait quelque chose de tellement beau à ses yeux ! Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette frustration de tout savoir à l'avance. Non, pour Halbarad, elle avait été surprise, et c'était agréable. Alors maintenant, il allait continuer à vivre. peut-être saurait-elle un jour pourquoi il avait survécu : il fallait sans doute qu'elle en parle à Gandalf. Mais si elle ne savait jamais, tant pis. Cet homme avait échappé à la mort, c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

L'attente était affreuse. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de cette bataille qui devait décider de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu était affreux... Bien sûr, elle savait, mais c'était aussi insupportable. d'abord parce qu'il fallait se retenir d'hurler ce qu'elle savait aux autres : face au pauvre Gilain qui s'inquiétait tellement, à Halbarad qui s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir combattre dans cette dernière bataille, à Eowyn qui se morfondait... Et puis il y avait ce doute affreux, vicieux, qui se glissait dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette guerre : et si ? Oui, et si à cause d'elle, à cause d'une minuscule erreur de sa part, tout était changé ? Halbarad n'était pas mort... Peut-être que tout pouvait arriver face au Mordor aussi. Plus le temps passait, plus cette idée la torturait. Alors elle la rangeait dans un coin de sa tête, se forçant à penser à autre chose, à s'occuper.

Et pourtant, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était plus seule : comme pour les jours précédents, elle ne manquait ni de compagnie ni de distraction. Mais à force de côtoyer ces personnes si agréables, elle en arrivait à s'inquiéter de leur avenir, à imaginer ce qui leur arriverait si par sa faute, l'issue de cette guerre changeait.

Assise sur son muret, seule pour une fois, elle s'interrogeait. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire si le Mordor venait à gagner. Gandalf le lui avait fait promettre : prendre Greyfell et se réfugier chez les Elfes au plus vite. Bien sûr, c'était la meilleure solution. Mais dans ce cas, comment allait-elle faire avec Paul ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'abandonner ici... Et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce vieux ronchon refuserait d'abandonner Minas Tirith comme ça. De toute façon, il y avait Gilain aussi... Mais que ferait-elle, alors ?

Soudain, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans la ville, pleine de surprise et d'excitation.

- Un Aigle ! Regardez !

En effet, un immense aigle volait au-dessus de la Cité, et Adèle sentit tout doucement ses doutes s'estomper. Un peu soulagée et pourtant encore anxieuse, elle sursauta en entendant la voix de l'oiseau chanter.

_Chantez maintenant, ô vous, gens de la Tour d'Anor,_  
_ Car le royaume de Sauron est fini à jamais,_  
_ Et la Tour Sombre est jetée à bas._

_Chantez et réjouissez-vous, ô vous, gens de la Tour de Garde,_  
_ Car votre guet n'a pas été vain,_  
_ Et la Porte Noire est brisée;_  
_ Votre Roi l'a franchie,_  
_ Et il est victorieux._

_Chantez et soyez heureux, ô vous, enfants de l'Ouest,_  
_ Car votre Roi reviendra,_  
_ Et il résidera parmi vous_  
_ Tous les jours de votre vie._

_Et l'Arbre qui fut désséché sera renouvelé,_  
_ Et il le plantera dans les hauts lieux,_  
_ Et la cité sera bienheureuse._

_Chantez, ô vous tous ! _

_(dans Le Retour du Roi, Tolkien)_

Frodon et Sam avaient réussi, le Mordor était vaincu. Minas Tirith débordait de joie, et en effet, on chantait. On était heureux, c'était la fin. Et Adèle pleura de joie, sautant au cou de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas en riant. Ils avaient réussi, et tout était parfait... Le soleil était là, toute la Terre du Milieu respirait de joie. Les cœurs étaient heureux, soulagés. On respirait à nouveau. C'était comme une renaissance dans cette ville qui avait tant souffert quelques temps auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle euphorie... Non seulement on fêtait la fin de la guerre, mais aussi le retour de ce roi que le Gondor avait tant attendu...

Adèle s'était réjouie avec Faramir, Eowyn et Halbarad. Enfin, surtout avec Halbarad. Eowyn n'avait pas beaucoup ri, toujours emplie de cette tristesse qui la caractérisait. Faramir s'était beaucoup réjoui, avant d'être pris d'inquiétude pour la belle Rohirrrim. En revanche, Halbarad s'était véritablement montré joyeux, lui. Il avait même embrassé Adèle et Ioreth sur la joue : un nouvel accès de fièvre ?

Peu de temps après l'annonce de la victoire, la jeune femme reçut un message de la part de Pippin. Un peu inquiète, elle le déchira presque dans sa fébrilité.

_Chère Adèle,_

_Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je suis vivant. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de me tuer. Il en est de même pour tous les autres, même pour Frodon et Sam. N'est-ce pas plus que nous ne l'aurions espéré lors de nos adieux à Minas Tirith ? Je suis si soulagé ! En fait, nous vous demandons tous de nous rejoindre au Champ de Cormallen. Il semblerait qu'Eomer ait fait quérir la Dame Eowyn lui aussi. Nous espérons donc vous voir rapidement en sa compagnie. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Pippin._

_P.S : Merry vous envoie toutes ses amitiés. _

_P.P.S : Gimli aussi. Il m'a menacé de sa hache pour que je l'ajoute._

_P.P.S : Tous les autres aussi, en fait. Ils m'en veulent d'avoir failli les oublier : j'ai encore eu le droit à un "Crétin de Touque !". Et Aragorn espère que vous avez été raisonnable aux Maisons de Guérisons. Dites... Vous vous rendez compte qu'il va être Roi ? Vous imaginez la tête de Fougeron ? _

Ravie, Adèle bondit de joie. Bien sûr qu'elle allait les rejoindre ! Et... Elle allait retrouver Frodon et Sam... A cette pensée, elle se sentit encore plus joyeuse. Très vite, elle partit s'informer auprès d'Eowyn, qu'elle trouva seule dans les jardins, comme figée. Elle semblait demeurer la seule à être encore triste dans la Cité...

- Bonjour Eowyn.

- Oh bonjour Adèle... Vous semblez bien souriante.

- J'ai reçu un message de la part de Pippin, pour rejoindre les troupes au Cormallen. Votre frère vous a demandé lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, mais je ne m'y rendrais pas. J'ai déjà fait prévenir Eomer.

- Ah bon... Mais pourquoi ?

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, de ça. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout, mais à force de tout savoir à l'avance, on finissait par prendre le pli.

- Je suis encore trop fatiguée, mentit Eowyn. Mais je suis heureuse pour vous, vous allez retrouver vos amis. Je compte sur vous pour transmettre mes amitiés à Merry, ainsi que mon affection à Eomer. Et mes respects au Seigneur Aragorn, bien entendu.

- Très bien... Reposez-vous bien, alors...

La Rohirrim répondit à peine, fixant l'horizon. Blanche, immobile, froide. Comme elle semblait découragée... Un peu déprimée par tant de tristesse, Adèle partit voir Halbarad pour lui annoncer son départ. Le Rôdeur était un homme franc et chaleureux lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu : au contact de ceux en qui il avait confiance, il ne portait pas ce masque de sévérité qu'elle avait pu également observer chez Aragorn, et elle aimait cette chaleur humaine.

- Vous rassurerez bien Aragorn sur mon état n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, il va s'inquiéter. Et rassurez les autres membres de la Compagnie Grise aussi si cela ne vous dérange pas...

- Je leur dirais que vous étiez assez en forme pour embrasser Ioreth. Je suis sûre qu'ils sauront juger de la la qualité de l'information...

- Mais ne dites surtout pas que j'ai fait de même avec vous. Sinon, je crains de me retrouver avec une hache sous la gorge et un arc bandé en face des yeux !

En discutant avec Halbarad, Adèle avait encore pu constater à quel point ses amis étaient protecteurs envers elle. elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Gimli en train de menacer le Rodeur, hache à la main, soutenu par un Legolas tout aussi remonté... Quant aux Hobbits... Oui, elle avait vraiment de sacrés gardes du corps.

- Ce serait dommage, après avoir survécu à une guerre. Bon... Vous serez raisonnable, vous écouterez les guérisseurs ?, reprit la jeune surprotégée.

- Bien évidemment.

- De toute façon, je poste Ioreth en espion, assura Adèle, très sérieuse.

Halbarad éclata de rire. Elle se rendit compte qu'il allait un peu lui manquer, quand même. Elle aimait bien rire avec lui. Il avait quelque chose de très franc : bien que plein de noblesse et de principes, il ne s'encombrait pas de cette attitude un peu protocolaire qu'Adèle avait parfois pu remarquer chez Boromir, Eomer... Elle était presque aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avec les Hobbits, et c'était assez étrange. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs parfois qu'il le faisait un peu exprès, comme s'il faisait attention à s'adapter à elle... Un peu comme s'il savait qu'elle était plus franche que la norme et que la chose la complexait parfois... Mais elle se faisait des idées. Après l'avoir quitté, elle se mit à la recherche de Faramir, à qui elle voulait parler d'Eowyn. Le Gondorien l'accueillit avec une certaine surprise.

- Bonjour Adèle... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?, la salua-t-il, chaleureux.

- Bonjour Faramir ! Et bien... Je vais m'en aller demain, et j'ai parlé avec Eowyn...

- J'imagine qu'elle va partir avec vous pour le Champ de Cormallen ?

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne part pas, et qu'elle est vraiment triste, dit brusquement Adèle.

Faramir soupira et s'assit, comme découragé, et invita Adèle à prendre place près de lui.

- Je le sais... Malheureusement, Eowyn est atteinte d'un mal bien plus difficile à guérir qu'une simple blessure. Et je ne suis pas celui qui pourra la soulager de ses craintes.

- Mais elle est presque guérie, elle va mieux...

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

- Faramir, je l'ai connu à Edoras. Je vous assure qu'elle allait bien plus mal que cela. Elle n'était qu'une ombre, une très belle ombre, très forte, mais seulement une ombre, vous comprenez ? Et vous y êtes pour quelque chose, je vous l'assure.

Le Gondorien ne répondit pas. Adèle savait qu'il finirait par lui parler, qu'Eowyn irait mieux, qu'ils se marieraient... Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur que cela ne se fasse pas. Elle voulait le bonheur de Faramir, pour Boromir. Et elle voulait celui d'Eowyn, pour le généreux Théoden. Alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en mêler un peu...

- N'hésitez pas. Elle prendra la main que vous lui tendrez.

Faramir sembla comprendre et la regarda avec amitié. Adèle lui sourit avec douceur, mais soudain, lui cessa de lui sourire. Il était comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il la fixa un long moment, droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Adèle ne tienne plus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien. Je pensais à Boromir.

A Boromir ? Oui, bien sûr, Faramir aurait aimé que son frère soit là pour ce genre de choses. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il pensait à lui.

- Saluez bien vos amis pour moi, Adèle, reprit-il précipitamment.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Et n'ayez crainte... Je lui tendrais la main, ajouta-t-il en souriant alors qu'elle partait.

Songeuse, Adèle ne vit pas le regard encore si étrange que Faramir posa sur elle en la regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

_J'avais oublié de préciser l'autre fois : Ioreth est un personnage de l'oeuvre de Tolkien, avec un immense potentiel comique dans certaines scènes avec Gandalf, vraiment croustillantes. _

_Je préviens : tout ce qui touche à Halbarad est une totale invention de ma part, puisqu'on ne sait rien de sa vie. Ne prenez donc pas ce que je dis pour vrai en ce qui concerne sa famille à l'avenir, même le nom de son père, je l'ai misérablement inventé ;) Vous êtes prévenus. _

_Le morceau que joue Adèle est Clea Caught A Rabbit, d'Anne Briggs, de l'albulm The Time Has Come (1971) : je conseille cette délicieuse artiste à ceux qui aiment le charme guitare/voix. Toujours dans la veine folk =)  
_

_J'espère que avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera beaucoup plus vite : j'ajoute un dialogue et je vous le poste ;) enfin, si Internet ne me lâche pas...  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey Hey Hey !_

_Voilà voilà... J'ai vaincu mes problèmes d'Internet, ainsi que Open Office qui me faisait des misères à son tour !  
_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir. Merci tout particulier à **kayla** à qui je peux pas répondre directement, et qui je crois, à bien cerné ce cher Faramir ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est long. Faut dire, j'arrête pas de rajouter des trucs à chaque fois avant de poster...  
_

**Chapitre 27, Heureuse, oui... Mais où ?  
**

Adèle était toute proche d'arriver, et elle était aussi impatiente qu'une enfant. La perspective de revoir ses amis lui avait fait oublier ses tracas. En effet, Paul s'était montré très désagréable lorsqu'elle l'avait prévenu de son départ. Enfin non, pas désagréable, juste indifférent. Il avait à peine baragouiné quelques mots... Un peu naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'elle lui manquerait un peu. Alors certes, elle avait bien compris qu'il n'était ni fâché, ni vraiment indifférent, que c'était juste parce qu'il était comme ça. Mais elle en avait assez de son caractère instable. Instable, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots : son grand-père ne se comportait jamais de la même manière d'un jour à l'autre, et c'était épuisant. Elle plaignait sincèrement Gilain.

Le trajet, pourtant assez court par rapport à tous ceux qu'elle avait pu faire, lui avait paru interminable. Comme d'habitude, il lui avait donné tout le temps de réfléchir, ou, pour être plus juste, de se torturer. Dans un premier temps, elle n'avait fait que se réjouir à l'idée que tout soit fini, à la perspective de retrouver Frodon et Sam... Mais très vite une nouvelle crainte, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment enfouie, l'avait perturbée. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Elle se doutait bien que personne ne l'abandonnerait mais au fond... Elle n'avait pas de place, pas d'importance ici. Aragorn allait devoir diriger son royaume, les Hobbits retourneraient en Comté... Finalement, cette Communauté qui l'avait tant rassurée tout au long cette aventure allait bientôt devoir se séparer, et cette idée la terrorisait. Elle n'avait pas envie de tous ces nouveaux changements, de nouvelles concessions ! Le schéma de la Communauté de l'Anneau l'avait toujours rassurée, au fond... Savoir les événements à l'avance était une source d'angoisse, de culptabilité mais bientôt, elle ne saurait plus grand-chose. Et que se passerait-il à partir de ce moment ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Était-elle vraiment prête à se laisser vivre en Terre du Milieu, à abandonner l'idée de repartir chez elle ? honnêtement, elle ne savait plus vraiment, et c'était ça le plus dur : autant elle était incapable de se résoudre à ne plus voir ses proches, son monde, autant quitter la Terre du Milieu lui paraissait tout aussi cruel désormais. Elle y avait vécu trop de choses.

Mais toutes ces envies contradictoires étaient vraiment pénibles à vivre. Elle soupira, essayant d'alléger un peu le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle flatta affectueusement l'encolure du brave et fidèle Greyfell, qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Ce cheval était vraiment un animal hors pair, docile et au fort capital sympathie.

- Tu vas revoir tes copains du Rohan mon grand, et moi les miens... C'est chouette hein ?

Greyfell ne répondit pas bien sûr, et heureusement : pour le coup, elle aurait sans doute fait un nouveau malaise. lelle vivait des choses très étranges depuis quelques temps, mais un cheval parlant, ça aurait été de trop... Une fois arrivée au campement, on l'accueillit avec beaucoup de prévenance. Elle demanda immédiatement après ses amis, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'être guidée auprès d'eux qu'elle entendit deux voix qu'elle connaissait très bien l'appeler. De toute évidence, elle était attendue.

- Gimli ! Legolas !, se réjouit-elle en les apercevant.

Elle se précipita vers l'Elfe pour lui sauter dans les bras, avant d'enlacer Gimli tout aussi joyeusement.

- C'est fini, tout est fini !, s'exclama Adèle en riant.

Ses deux amis la regardaient sans rien dire, heureux et attendris, si soulagés, eux aussi. Plus soulagés même, sans aucun doute. Adèle réalisa qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi détendus, et le changement était assez flagrant chez Legolas. Gimli la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, au point de presque lui broyer les os.

- Nous avons récupéré Adèle, alors maintenant, nous pouvons vraiment nous réjouir !, s'exclama le Nain.

- Gimli... Vous allez m'étouffer... Legolas, aidez-moi !

- Vos amis ont cru ne plus jamais vous revoir, alors je trouve ma réaction assez raisonnable, protesta-t-il en la lâchant néanmoins.

- Où sont les autres ?, demanda-telle précipitamment.

- Merry et Pippin sont au chevet de Frodon et Sam. Gandalf s'entretient avec Aragorn dans sa tente, répondit l'Elfe.

- Emmenez-moi voir les Hobbits !, s'exclama Adèle en l'agrippant par l'épaule. Je veux voir nos deux héros !

Quand on y pensait, ils n'avaient pas quitté Frodon et Sam depuis si longtemps... Mais il s'était passé tellement de choses, elle avait eu si peur tellement de fois, que cette période lui paraissait interminable.

- Je ne vous lâche plus d'une semelle maintenant ! Je serais votre ombre, à tous !, affirma la jeune femme en riant.

Elle était heureuse. Voir que c'était vraiment la fin de cette guerre était un immense soulagement. C'était comme respirer à nouveau après un long moment d'apnée...

- Frodon est encore très fatigué. Il était dans un tel état ! Mais il sera heureux de vous voir... Il était déçu de ne pas vous voir à son réveil, il a cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur !, assura Legolas.

Adèle soupira : elle aussi, elle aurait bien aimé être présente au réveil de Frodon et Sam... Mais enfin, l'important était de les retrouver vivants. Ils s'avancèrent alors plus dans le campement, croisant de nombreux hommes qui la saluaient avec joie, heureux de voir une présence féminine. La chose était assez drôle, car Gimli grognait à chaque fois. Le camp respirait la joie de vivre, le soulagement... C'était une toute autre atmosphère que celle de la guerre !

- Gimli, arrêtez un peu... Vous mettez un froid...

- Je défends votre honneur !

- N'importe quoi..., grogna Adèle, tout en pensant aux paroles d'Halbarad sur la protection dont elle faisait l'objet.

Le trajet jusqu'à la tente de Frodon et Sam lui parut encore une fois durer une éternité. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, que rien n'avait été bouleversé, que tout cela était vrai. Elle en arrivait à un point où elle ne savait plus, finalement... Et quand, enfin, elle arriva devant l'entrée, paradoxalement, elle hésita quelques secondes. Les deux Hobbits n'étaient plus les mêmes désormais, Frodon tout particulièrement. Elle avait un peu peur de voir ce changement. Mais au diable l'appréhension ! C'était Frodon et Sam, tout de même !

- Et... Je peux entrer ?

- Oui !

Adèle entra sur la pointe des pieds pour se retrouver devant un tableau charmant : Sam, Merry et Pippin au chevet de Frodon, silencieux. Enfin, silencieux...

- ADÈLE !

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva assaillie par trois Hobbits particulièrement heureux de la revoir. Un vrai chahut, au point qu'elle fut presque incapable de les discerner ! Puis, la jeune femme s'agenouilla pour prendre Sam dans ses bras, longuement, incapable de mettre des mots sur la joie qu'elle éprouvait à le revoir. Elle l'observa attentivement. Le jeune Hobbit avait maigri, et on voyait à ses traits qu'il avait enduré une longue épreuve. Mais on lisait une certaine joie dans ses yeux, la même que l'on pouvait voir dans tous les regards de ceux qui avaient espéré cette fin heureuse. Sam lui souriait, simplement, heureux de la revoir en vie lui aussi. C'était un tel soulagement...

- Sam... Comment allez-vous ? Vous... Oh, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué... Je me suis tellement inquiétée..., murmura Adèle.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas trop mal. Enfin, ça aurait pu être bien pire, je veux dire. Tenez, ce pauvre Monsieur Frodon qui en plus de la fatigue et tout, qui a perdu un doigt... Saleté de Gollum !, grogna-t-il. Oh pardon, je râle alors que je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir ! J'ai souvent pensé à vous, quand tout allait de travers vous savez... J'ai eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Tout ira bien maintenant... Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit que vous reverriez votre Comté ! Vous allez en avoir des choses à raconter à votre Ancien !

- Je persiste à dire qu'il ne me croira pas !, répondit Sam en riant.

Elle l'enlaça à nouveau, ne pouvant croire au fait qu'il était bien là. Parce que cela voulait dire, une fois de plus, que tout était fini, et c'était une drôle de sensation. Elle avait besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, de vérifier que c'était bien lui... c'était stupide, mais ce n'était pas grave : elle était émue, alors elle avait le droit d'être stupide si elle en avait envie. Puis, elle s'avança vers le lit où reposait Frodon, horriblement pâle. Mais curieusement, il semblait comme reposé. Sans doute parce qu'il était soulagé du poids de ce fichu Anneau... Comme il avait dû souffrir... Et comment le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment remercier Sam pour s'être montré aussi fidèle et droit ? S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle serra doucement la main de l'ancien Porteur de l'Anneau avant de l'enlacer entre ses larmes.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de vous faire pleurer...

- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir !

- Moi aussi. J'ai eu peur pour vous.

- Mais on s'en fiche de moi ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ? Vous avez maigri... Et votre main, votre pauvre main !

Frodon ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tirade d'Adèle. Elle n'avait pas changé, et c'était tant mieux...

- Ne riez pas ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi !

- Les Hobbits sont résistants..., répondit-il simplement.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment-là fit comprendre à Adèle que Frodon ne désirait pas s'étendre sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi... Elle savait. Elle lui sourit avec un air entendu et complice, auquel Frodon répondit tout de suite.

- Nous nous comprenons toujours aussi bien... Tout semble être vraiment rentré dans l'ordre, désormais, murmura-t-il.

- Oui... Et c'est très bien.

Frodon et elle 'étaient toujours très bien compris, sans paroles : partageant les même angoisses, emportés tous deux dans une histoire qui les dépassait et dont ils n'auraient jamais voulu être les héros, il se ressemblaient plus qu'on pouvait le croire en les voyant.

Le jeune Hobbit était un peu fatigué et Adèle se résigna à le laisser se reposer après l'avoir serré dans ses bras plusieurs fois, à la Gimli.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Adèle, je continue à veiller sur lui.

- Je sais Sam... Je parie que c'est pour cela que vous dormez dans cette tente vous aussi...

- Oui...

- Vous pouvez être fier de vous, Sam. Vous êtes sans doute le plus fidèle ami que l'on puisse imaginer... En plus d'être une excellent jardinier, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus léger.

Elle faisait de l'humour, mais elle n'en menait pas large : le soulagement et la joie qu'elle éprouvait lui donnaient envie de pleurer... C'était un peu idiot, quand on y pensait, parce qu'elle savait que tout finirait bien. Mais elle était concernée, liée à cette histoire, qui en fait était devenue la sienne... Oui, maintenant, devant le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait, elle comprenait que désormais, tout ceci faisait partie d'elle. Elle n'était plus la même Adèle. Et tout cela la ramenait face à ses contradictions : où serait-elle le plus heureuse finalement, dans quel monde ?

Très émue, elle ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner un peu avant de se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. La joie se mêlait aux doutes sur son avenir qui l'avaient tant tracassée, et elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à sam en pleurant, lui qui était déjà si fatigué... Elle en avait vraiment assez de ce côté ascenseur émotionnel.

Après un dernier regard sur Frodon et après avoir serré Sam dans ses bras une bonne dizaine de fois, elle se rendit auprès d'Aragorn et Gandalf, le cœur léger et inquiet à la fois. Elle qui avait toujours détesté la dualité et aimé la simplicité, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être condamnée à vivre avec deux sentiments à la fois... Elle respira un grand coup, déterminée à retrouver ses amis avec dignité. On annonça la venue d'Adèle, puis elle entra précipitamment, suivie de Legolas et Gimli.

Elle sauta d'abord au cou de Gandalf, le déséquilibrant un peu. Le magicien éclata de rire sans retenue, lui aussi soulagé de l'énorme poids de cette guerre.

- Gandalf... C'est comme ça que tout devait se faire... Je n'ai rien changé..., lui murmura Adèle à l'oreille, qui n'y tenait plus.

Elle avait eu tellement peur que Saroumane réussisse qu'elle voulait absolument préciser à Gandalf que ce n'était pas le cas, de peur qu'il lui en veuille ou qu'il doute d'elle. La confiance du magicien était bien trop importante pour elle... Il ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait long. Encore un poids en moins dans le cœur de l'un d'entre eux...

Libérant Gandalf de son étreinte, elle se retourna vers Aragorn, qui la regardait avec un air amusé. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un simple Rôdeur, et la chose était assez étrange : c'était comme si son ami avait dissimulé toute sa facette royale quand il le fallait, pour finalement la révéler maintenant qu'il le devait. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un grand roi d'antan... Mais pourtant, rien ne changeait pour elle : Adèle ressentait toujours ce même sentiment de confiance en le regardant.

- J'aurais pensé que vous me sauteriez dans les bras, à moi aussi...

- Évidemment ! Personne n'y échappe !, s'exclama la jeune femme en l'enlaçant.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, à se regarder et à rire. Ils avaient réussi, alors que tout semblait si impossible à Fondcombe... Se réfugiant à nouveaux dans les bras d'Aragorn, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle sanglotait même, soulagée d'un poids horrible dont elle avait l'impression de se rendre véritablement compte que maintenant... Comme si elle ne réalisait réellement que maintenant que tout ça avait dépassé la légende, que c'était une partie de son existence désormais. Et le pire, c'était que finalement, elle ne savait plus si elle devait en être heureuse ou malheureuse... Oh, elle en avait vraiment assez !

Non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en être heureuse : elle n'avait pas le droit de renoncer à son monde, à sa famille. Ce serait une trahison. Mais d'un autre côté, tout cela faisait partie d'elle maintenant... Ses amis étaient si proches d'elle qu'elle en arrivait à les considérer comme de la famille... Et il y avait Paul...

- Adèle, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Calmez-vous..., s'inquiéta Aragorn, en la serrant plus encore contre lui.

- C'est que... Je... Heureuse..., suffoqua-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. C'était leur victoire, elle ne voulait pas la gâcher... N'avait-elle pas créer assez de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Je crois que notre amie pleure de joie, constata Gandalf avec tendresse.

- Alors c'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux de la voir pleurer..., dit doucement Legolas.

- Non, non ! Adèle je vous en supplie, même si ce sont des larmes de joie... Vous entendre pleurer me déchire le cœur !, protesta Gimli.

- Pardon... Je...

Mais elle ne réussit pas à s'arrêter et ne fit que pleurer de plus belle. Blottie dans les bras d'Aragorn, elle n'avait plus envie de s'en détacher. Elle était heureuse que tout soit fini, soulagée de ne plus avoir à porter le poids de ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle était aussi terrorisée : si elle s'en était relativement bien sortie, c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait su tout ça, justement. Dans quelques mois, elle ne pourrait plus rien anticiper...Alors elle avait un peu peur, oui. Même beaucoup, en fait. Comme elle se sentait ridicule, d'accumuler les craintes alors que tout était enfin fini ! Tout était toujours si compliqué avec elle, c'était pénible !

- Vous pleurez vraiment, désormais..., comprit Aragorn en la sentant se crisper de plus en plus.

Il regarda Gandalf avec inquiétude, comme pour lui demander silencieusement s'il savait quelque chose de plus. Mais le magicien secoua négativement la tête.

- Adèle... Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Minas Tirith qui vous rendrait malheureuse ?, lui demanda Aragorn.

- Non...

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Oui...

- Vous me mentez.

Le ton de son ami était sans appel, il était inutile de nier.

- Oui...

Aragorn se mit à rire doucement en entendant sa pitoyable réponse. Doucement, il se libéra de son étreinte et la fit asseoir sur l'un des sièges installés dans la tente. Gimli s'approcha et tendit un mouchoir propre à Adèle.

- Tenez, ce sera bien mieux que la tunique d'Aragorn... Séchez-donc ces larmes.

- Merci..., balbutia-t-elle en prenant le mouchoir. Désolée pour... La tunique.

Le futur roi leva les yeux au ciel, puisqu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire d'un vêtement, avant de lui offrir un sourire indulgent. La jeune femme cacha son visage dans le mouchoir, toute sanglotante.

- Je suis ridicule... Pardon...

- Mais non, pas du tout..., lui assura le Nain avant de lui prendre la main et de se mettre à la tapoter gentiment, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était triste.

- En revanche, nous aimerions savoir pourquoi vous vous mettez dans un tel état..., dit Gandalf.

- Oh non... C'est idiot...

- Cela ne doit pas être si idiot pour que vous soyez si triste..., répondit Legolas.

Adèle releva la tête, le visage rougi par ses larmes. En voyant ses amis tout autour d'elle, elle s'en voulut vraiment : la guerre était finie, et elle, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de les inquiéter pour des broutilles. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de leur cacher... Ils étaient pénibles à être aussi attentifs et intelligents.

- Ce n'est rien... Juste les nerfs..., répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Adèle..., menaça Aragorn. Et ne me faites pas ces yeux là, il y a un moment que ce regard innocent a cessé de me tromper...

Les trois autres approuvèrent vigoureusement cette dernière phrase, au grand dam d'Adèle.

- C'est juste que maintenant que tout est fini, je me demande ce que je vais devenir...

La main de Gimli se serra immédiatement autour de la sienne, tandis que celle d'Aragorn vint se poser amicalement sur son épaule. Gandalf sembla tout à coup perdu dans ses pensées et que Legolas lui offrit un regard compatissant.

- Vous resterez près de nous..., dit simplement Aragorn.

- Bien sûr, on ne va pas vous abandonner !, ajouta Gimli.

- Oui mais... Je ne veux pas être un poids...

- Vous n'êtes pas un poids Adèle, nous vous devons beaucoup.

- Mais je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que je vais encore apporter quelques problèmes...

- Que nous attacherons alors à régler, assura simplement Gandalf.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas seule..., dit Legolas.

- Oui mais si Saroumane...

- Peu importe, Adèle. Je suis devenu ami avec un Nain, plus rien ne m'effraie désormais...

Gimli éclata de rire à cette remarque, tandis que les trois autres soupiraient. Les vieilles habitudes ne changeraient plus... Doucement, Aragorn se rapprocha encore, le visage plus amical que jamais.

- Très sérieusement, Adèle... Je sais, et nous savons tous à quel point vous désirez rentrer chez vous. La chose semble plus difficile que prévu, et j'en suis attristé pour vous. Mais il va de soi que je continuerais à veiller sur vous ! Vous resterez à Minas Tirith, sous le regard vigilant de vos amis... Et ainsi, vous ne serez jamais loin de votre... grand-père. C'est ainsi que j'ai imaginé les choses, du moins, et je crois que c'est le mieux pour vous.

- Oui, je crois que ce sera bien...

- Et s'il est possible que vous retourniez chez vous, nous vous y aiderons. Saroumane a sans doute encore quelques secrets à révéler... Maintenant que nous avons vaincu Sauron, il est en position de faiblesse. Peut-être se montrera-t-il plus coopératif, dit Gandalf. Si vos désire toujours rentrer chez vous...

Gandalf avait compris ce qui lui posait problème. Elle se contenta de lui sourire entre ses larmes, incapable de se lancer dans cette conversation. Elle préférait se calmer, avant d'en dire trop. Pourquoi les inquiéter encore plus... Il fallait qu'elle arrête un peu de s'apitoyer : elle était vivante, elle n'avait pas tout changé au cours des choses... Tout aurait pu être bien pire. Soudain, en fixant les yeux si rassurants d'Aragorn, le regard inquiet d'Halbarad lui revint en mémoire. Elle sursauta, effrayant par la même occasion le pauvre Gimli.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Aragorn, vous avez su pour votre cousin ?

- J'ai appris qu'il avait survécu oui... Une agréable surprise ! Auriez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

- Oui, oui... Je l'ai vu et...

- Vous l'avez vu ? Comment se porte-t-il ?, la coupa-t-il.

- Bien. Il a l'impression qu'un oliphant lui a marché dessus, et je le cite, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il va assez bien pour faire de l'humour... Sérieusement, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps auprès de lui, et il va bien.

- C'est parfait ! Un homme très bien, votre cousin !, s'exclama Gimli.

- Il m'a bien précisé de vous rassurer, dit Adèle à Aragorn.

- Il devait être heureux de vous rencontrer. Je crois que nous l'avions un peu intrigué à force de parler de vous...

- J'en ai été un peu gênée d'ailleurs...

- Vraiment ? Il faut nous excuser, nous nous faisions du souci pour vous. Théoden lui-même vous avait mentionné devant lui alors il a fini par me poser des questions...

- Je pardonne. En tout cas, Halbarad est quelqu'un de très agréable.

Puis elle les écouta lui raconter le déroulement de la bataille, le sauvetage de Frodon et Sam... Elle savait déjà, mais ce n'était pas grave : c'était rassurant, de les entendre dire que tout s'était passé comme prévu. Tout était bien. Elle ne cesserait de se le répéter pour apaiser ses craintes : tout était bien.

- Adèle, peut-être pourriez vous venir vous promener un peu avec Gimli et moi ? Cela vous changerait les idées, et vous en profiteriez pour donner des nouvelles du Seigneur Halbarad à ses compagnons Dunedains..., proposa Legolas.

- Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée, dit Aragorn.

- D'accord, je vous suis.

Durant leur promenade, Gimli et Legolas firent tout leur possible pour distraire Adèle, se chamaillant plus que jamais pour la faire rire. Ils réussirent d'ailleurs très bien, et la jeune femme réussit à mettre de côté ses appréhensions en leur présence. Avec eux, tout était vraiment bien... Ceux qui les croisaient étaient souvent surpris par ce drôle de petit groupe : un Nain et un Elfe qui se disputaient devant une jeune humaine hilare, c'était un spectacle plutôt inhabituel.

- Bien, bien... Où sont donc nos amis Rôdeurs...De grands hommes comme ça, on ne devrait pas tarder à les trouver.

- Dans la mesure où vous ne voyez que leur bottes Gimli, je crains que vous ayez à chercher un long moment..., dit Legolas en les cherchant lui-même du regard.

- Grmmpff... Et bien trouvez-les, avec vos yeux si elf...

- Ils sont là-bas, le coupa Legolas avec un sourire satisfait.

- Il m'agace, mais il m'agace...

Toujours riants, ils s'approchèrent du groupe de Rôdeurs présents. Ils étaient une quinzaine ou un peu moins, en grande discussion. Tous grands aux cheveux sombres, ils formaient une assemblée assez impressionnante...

- Ils ont l'air... Très..., chuchota Adèle.

- Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, répondit Legolas en souriant. Les Rohirrims ont l'air d'enfants à côté d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous savez, tous ont vécu bien des épreuves, d'où cette sévérité sur leur visage.

- Un peu comme Aragorn... Le côté elfique en moins, parvint-elle à plaisanter.

La dernière remarque fit beaucoup rire Gimli qui arriva donc très joyeux devant les Dunedains. Tous les saluèrent, et ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent Adèle, à la grande confusion de cette dernière.

- Maître Nain, Prince Legolas, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Ma Dame... Seriez-vous la fameuse Adèle ?, dit l'un deux.

- C'est elle... Enfin oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis enchanté. Mon nom est Dirvel.

Adèle sourit, toujours ravie de rencontrer des personnes dont elle ne savait rien. Instinctivement, elle faillit lui tendre la main mais elle se reprit très vite, tout en se donnant une claque mentale.

- Je suis venue vous donner des nouvelles d'Halbarad...

- Vraiment ? Oh vous êtes un vrai don des Valar, nous en parlions justement !

"Un don des Valar... Je suis pas sûre qu'ils voient la chose de la même façon là-haut..."

- Comment se remet-il ? Il est hors de danger maintenant n'est-ce pas ?, poursuivit-il.

- Il va bien... Fatigué, blessé, mais je vous assure qu'il va bien.

- Vous ne pouviez nous apporter meilleure nouvelle ! Restez-donc un peu avec nous si vous le voulez bien, nous en serions très heureux.

- Et bien..., hésita Adèle en se tournant vers Legolas et Gimli, qui acquiescèrent.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures avec les Rôdeurs, dînant à leurs côtés. Leur sévère apparence n'était qu'une illusion, car Adèle les trouva extrêmement sympathiques. A partir du moment où ils n'étaient plus méfiants, leur visage se faisait plus doux et bien plus comme Aragorn, tout comme Halbarad... C'était à croire que les Dunedains avaient tous deux visages ! Tous se montrèrent très prévenants envers elle, et encore plus à partir du moment où ils comprirent qu'elle avait tant veillé sur leur Capitaine.

- Vous êtes d'une grande bonté..., affirma Dirvel.

- Oh non... C'était surtout pour Aragorn... Et puis je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de laisser un homme mourir seul...

- C'est ce que je dis. Vous êtes une très bonne personne.

Adèle rougit et ne protesta plus, surtout que Gimli racontait à tout le monde à quel point son amie était exceptionnelle... La boisson l'aidant à exagérer.

- Gentille, sincère, courageuse...

- Gimli..., protesta-t-elle.

- Mais surtout tolérante ! Pas un seul préjugé...

- C'est faux Gimli... J'avais quelques préjugés sur les Elfes... Je les trouvais trop sérieux. Trop elfiques quoi..., avoua Adèle, qui n'aimait pas cette avalanche de compliments.

- C'est bien ce que dis, parfaite !

Legolas grimaça tandis qu'Adèle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme se pencha vers l'Elfe pour lui taper amicalement l'épaule avec un air désolé.

- Mais vous savez que je vous aime bien Legolas... Vous faites partie des Elfes les moins elfiques que je connaisse.

Legolas la fixa avec un air à la fois perplexe et amusé, alors que Gimli ricanait silencieusement à côté d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous gêne tant chez les Elfes ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ce côté solennel... Toujours calmes, raisonnables, mesurés, sages... C'est dur d'attraper un fou rire avec vous... Vous voyez ?

- Les Elfes savent tout à fait se montrer distrayants et rire !, s'offusqua Legolas.

- Oui enfin, vous riez comme des Elfes quoi...

- Rire comme des Elfes ?, demanda une voix qu'Adèle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se tourna vers le mystérieux parleur. Un Elfe aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait non loin du petit groupe, et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression de voir Elrond. Mais cet Elfe était plus "jeune"... Adèle sursauta en voyant une copie de cet Elfe apparaître juste à côté de lui. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien bu du tout ! Était-ce sa blessure à la tête qui la faisait voir double ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû mieux écouter les guérisseurs à Minas Tirith... C'est alors qu'arriva également Aragorn, qui se mit à rire en voyant son air perdu. Deux Elfes qui ressemblaient à Elrond, proches d'Aragorn et plus généralement des Rôdeurs... Bien sûr ! Décidément, elle était vraiment longue à la détente ces derniers temps ! Elle avait en face d'elle, Elladan et Elrohir, les fils d'Elrond !

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'est que rire comme un Elfe..., insista le premier.

"Ou comment faire une super impression à la première rencontre.", se reprocha-t-elle, très énervée contre elle-même. Elle avait l'air fine, maintenant...

- C'est une expression..., tenta-t-elle misérablement.

- Une expression ?

- Oui... Vous savez pour ce côté très solennel et euh... Enfin voilà Legolas est quand même l'Elfe le plus comique que je connaisse, mais il n'est pas non plus du genre très expressif... Ahem...

Autour d'elle, tous se retenaient de rire, sauf Legolas, qui en avait un peu assez d'être pris en exemple. Gimli de son côté, avait beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux et n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de coude à son ami sylvain.

- Non mais Legolas, je ne plaisante pas, vous, vous me faites rire. Mais vous voyez... Ah... Comment dire ? Haldir ! Voilà, Haldir : vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il était très chaleureux en Lorien !

- Oh... Je crois que j'ai compris, répondit l'un des jumeaux en riant. Il est vrai qu'Haldir, bien qu'il soit très agréable, n'a pas le contact très facile... tout particulièrement avec les humains. Mais pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : Elladan, fils d'Elrond, soit l'un des Elfes des plus elfiques qui soit n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise par cette franchise, très peu elfique justement, Adèle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer un peu stupidement.

- Quant à moi, je me nomme Elrohir. Nous sommes aussi elfiques que notre père, mais nous travaillons tous les jours à l'être moins, ajouta le deuxième en riant lui aussi. Vous êtes Adèle, et on nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Les yeux d'Adèle alternaient sur chacun des deux frères, cherchant l'erreur : ils étaient vraiment des Elfes ? Ils étaient habillés plus richement que les Rôdeurs, mais tout de même, ils n'avaient pas l'air de princes elfiques... Et ils étaient si humains dans leur façon d'être : ils avaient conservé la grâce propre à leur race, mais avec plus de spontanéité. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander si elle avait bu... D'ailleurs le fait que Gimli semblait se posait la même question qu'elle n'était pas pour la rassurer sur ce point !

- Elrohir, au vu du regard surpris de notre jeune amie, je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie... Nous sommes plus chaleureux que ce cher Haldir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah oui, c'est sûr..., répondirent d'une même voix Adèle et Gimli sous les rires des autres.

Adèle discuta pendant un long moment avec Elrohir, qui était l'Elfe le moins elfique qu'elle ait jamais connu. Pendant la conversation, elle réussit à se remémorer l'histoire des deux frères et ainsi à mieux comprendre leur comportement : suite à l'enlèvement de leur mère Celebrian par les Orques, ils avaient gardé un sentiment de vengeance au fond d'eux. Celebrian n'avait en effet jamais réussi à se remettre de ses blessures et avait quitté les siens pour naviguer vers les Terres Immortelles... A partir de ce moment, Elladan et Elrohir avaient décidé de chasser les Orques et s'étaient mis à voyager en compagnie des Rôdeurs : tant d'années à côtoyer les Hommes et à partager leurs errances avaient sans doute un peu déteint sur eux. Cependant, parfois, lorsqu'un air de tristesse passait sur leur visage, ils retrouvaient toute leur contenance elfique. La jeune femme était enchantée d'avoir rencontré deux personnes aussi intéressantes à connaître, et surtout aussi gentilles.

- Où est Gandalf ?, demanda-t-elle à Aragorn qui avait pris place à ses côtés alors qu'elle était à nouveau seule.

- Auprès de Frodon.

- Et vous, vous avez eu envie de retrouver vos amis Rôdeurs...

- Exactement. Adèle, je voulais encore vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon cousin...

- Oh je crois que les guérisseurs y sont pour plus que moi vous savez...

- Certes mais... Le fait que vous vous soyez inquiété pour lui, que vous puissiez me donner des nouvelles, c'est très important. Je n'ai pratiquement plus de famille chez les Dunedains, nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdu la vie. J'apprécie énormément Halbarad... Alors je tenais à vous remercier.

- C'était pour vous que je l'ai fait... Et c'était la moindre des choses, un tout petit geste pour vous remercier de votre soutien. Depuis Bree, vous êtes mon sauveur, vous le savez ça ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Halbarad : j'ai bien précisé à Ioreth de le surveiller de près.

- Ioreth ? Vous êtes bien cruelle..., dit Aragorn en éclatant de rire.

- Je sais...

- Alors vous vous entendez assez bien avec Halbarad pour lui faire un tour pareil ?

- Il est aussi gentil que vous...

- Vous n'auriez pas osé m'imposer Ioreth !, s'offusqua son ami.

- Oh que si... Et j'aurais demandé à Eowyn de vous cuisiner un ragoût, histoire de vous requinquer.

Ils lui lança un regard très surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Adèle le suivit aussitôt, et très vite, la situation dégénéra en un vrai fou rire. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, et le rire de la jeune femme était très communicatif. Ils remarquèrent à peine les regards surpris des autres.

- Mais comment avez-vous su..., demanda Aragorn, toujours hilare.

- Je crois que ce ragoût n'a pas traumatisé que vous... Il est presque devenu légendaire !, mentit Adèle en reprenant son souffle.

- Ce n'est pas très sympathique... La pauvre a voulu bien faire...Elle n'a pas pour habitude de cuisiner, c'est normal, et c'est tout à son honneur d'avoir pris le temps de... D'essayer.

- Vous êtes tellement gentil... Mais vous l'avez vraiment mangé ?

- Oui... Devant elle, jusqu'au bout, répondit le futur roi sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Mon pauvre Aragorn... Vous êtes un vrai héros.

- Manger un ragoût, quel fait d'arme ! Dites-moi, la Dame Eowyn va-t-elle mieux ?

- Oh... Elle progresse... Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux, dit Adèle en pensant au futur couple qu'elle formerait bientôt avec Faramir.

- Il faudra que vous donniez quelques nouvelles à Eomer... Il était déçu qu'elle ne vienne pas le rejoindre ici.

Elle acquiesça, avant de penser aux bons moments qu'elle avait passé aux Maisons de Guérison. Elle se mit à sourire en repensant à la perplexité d'Halbarad suite à son rêve sur les rollers...

Aragorn passa son bras autour des siens en soupirant, un peu trop tristement au goût d'Adèle.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Bien sûr que si...

- Vous me mentez vous aussi. C'est ce qui vous attend qui vous tracasse ? La royauté, les responsabilités...

- Je ne peux plus rien vous cacher, râla-t-il en souriant néanmoins. Et bien oui... C'est compliqué tout cela. Être un simple Rôdeur avait ses difficultés, mais ne plus l'être me manquera...

Adèle ne comprenait trop bien, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être déchirée entre deux situations : son monde, la Terre du Milieu... Elle savait qu'Aragorn avait peur de son héritage, qu'il lui pesait. Il avait vécu pendant des années dans l'ombre, souvent méprisé, pour se retrouver roi... Il y avait de quoi être un peu angoissé.

- Vous serez un excellent roi. Vous verrez, tout ira bien. Et si le côté protocolaire vous pèse un peu trop... Je me sacrifierais pour vous traiter de grand crétin et vous crier dessus. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- J'en dis que je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous...

Adèle se mit à rire avec légèreté jusqu'à se qu'elle croise les regards d'Elladan et Elrohir, qui n'étaient plus du tout aussi chaleureux qu'avant. Les deux Elfes fixait Aragorn et la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'animosité.

- Euh... Aragorn... Pourquoi les fils d'Elrond me regardent comme s'ils avaient envie de me tuer ?

- Vous devez vous tromper, ils vous appréciaient tout à l'heure...Vous avez fait quelque chose ?

- J'en ai assez qu'on croit systématiquement que j'ai fait quelque chose... Je n'ai rien fait ! Et de toute façon, ils ont l'air fâché contre vous aussi...

Elrohir fixa alors le bras d'Aragorn autour de ses épaules et elle comprit enfin. Ils surveillaient leur futur beau-frère... Partagée entre l'envie de rire face à la situation et celle de s'offusquer d'une telle idée, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises Aragorn, ils vous ont à l'œil...

- Que dites-vous ?

- Je crois qu'ils nous ont trouvé un peu trop complices... Vous savez, par rapport à Arwen...

- Oh... C'est idiot... Mais ils ne vous connaissent pas assez pour comprendre. Mais attendez, que voulez-vous dire à propos de la Dame Arwen ?, demanda Aragorn d'un ton innocent.

L'instant était juste magnifique, et Adèle jubilait intérieurement. Elle tenait Aragorn ! Contrôlant son envie de rire sardonique, elle croisa les bras et prit l'air le plus sévère dont elle était capable.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être auriez vous quelque chose à me dire, Seigneur Aragorn ?

- Je... Je...

Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire : pour le coup, Aragorn n'avait plus rien de sévère, ni d'elfique. Il avait juste l'air affreusement mal à l'aise, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- J'y crois pas ! Vous rougissez ! C'est adorable !

- Mais... Vous savez ?, lui demanda-t-il en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs, très mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr que je sais ! Dites, il faut arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote franchement... Vous croyez que je n'ai rien vu à Fondcombe ?, mentit Adèle en continuant d'essayer de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si évident...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que les Hobbits ou Gimli aient remarqué quoique ce soit... Oh mais vous êtes trop mignon, à être mal à l'aise comme ça !

- Mignon ?

- Adorable !

- Je ne suis pas "adorable"..., protesta Aragorn.

- Ah les hommes... C'est un compliment vous savez ? Bon allez, j'arrête de vous torturer. Je vais aller enlacer Gimli et Legolas, comme ça Elladan et Elrohir arrêteront de vous regarder comme s'ils avaient envie de vous planter une flèche dans le cœur, et je vais aller me coucher.

Il lui sourit affectueusement, toujours aussi amusé par la spontanéité de son amie. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi attachant qu'elle, désormais.

- Bonne nuit Adèle... Et merci.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'appréciais Halbarad, ce n'est pas une corvée et je...

- Non... Merci d'être... Vous. Vous êtes tout sauf protocolaire, et je crois que personne au monde ne pourra agir comme vous le faites avec moi. Chaque souverain devrait avoir une Adèle comme amie.

Elle détourna le regard, touchée. Voilà pourquoi elle était autant déchirée entre ses deux existences... Elle avait des amis formidables ici, avec qui elles avaient partagé tellement de choses. Comment quitter un monde où les gens étaient si bons, si nobles, si compréhensifs ? Comment partir en sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus de nouvelles ? Elle avait envie de voir Aragorn régner, envie de voir les enfants de Sam, de voir le bonheur d'Eowyn et Faramir, de mieux connaître Paul, d'apprendre à connaître Halbarad... Mais elle avait envie de revoir ses parents se disputer gentiment pour une histoire de rideaux, d'attraper des fous rires avec Pauline : des petites choses simples qui lui manquaient tellement...

- Oh, je... J'allais dire que vous étiez adorable, mais je ne voudrais pas heurter votre virilité, mon Seigneur, plaisanta Adèle pour cacher son émotion.

Gimli se fit un devoir de raccompagner Adèle à la tente qu'on avait fait monter pour elle et une fois seule, allongée sur son espèce de lit de camp, elle entreprit de faire le point.

Elle s'était retrouvée à Bree parce qu'un magicien mégalomane n'avait rien de trouvé de mieux pour essayer de gagner la guerre de la faire venir pour lui faire avouer ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire. Elle avait donc été emmenée en Terre du Milieu pour raconter l'œuvre de Tolkien à un des méchants de l'histoire. Une situation tellement banale...

Mais quelque chose avait raté, et Saroumane ne lui avait pas mis la main dessus. Au contraire, elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans la quête de la Communauté... Elle n'avait pas pu bouleverser l'ordre des choses même quand elle l'avait voulu. Et Boromir était mort.

Ah oui, et les Valar s'étaient mis à lui parler dans sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne bouleverse les choses.

Saroumane l'avait narguée, et continuait de garder ses secrets. Donc, elle était toujours bloquée ici.

Elle avait trouvé son grand-père à Minas Tirith, lui aussi emmené par Saroumane. Mais le pauvre homme ne connaissait rien de Tolkien, lui. En revanche, Paul avait été interrogé par le magicien... Et puisqu'il avait encore son alliance, c'était qu'il avait pu garder ses affaires... Alors qu'Adèle était arrivée sans rien qui lui appartienne, comme si elle avait débarqué tout droit d'un rêve.

Et maintenant, elle était toujours là, au milieu de tout ça.

Au vu des événements et de tout ce qui lui était tombé sur le coin de la tête, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, finalement. Il y avait tout de même de quoi perdre pied. Oui, elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, finalement...

* * *

- Salut mon vieux !

Greyfell répondit par un léger hennissement aux caresses d'Adèle. Ce cheval était vraiment très intelligent, et elle s'était mise à beaucoup l'aimer.

- Il vous aime bien...

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Eomer, qui lui souriait franchement. Le futur roi du Rohan n'avait plus cette attitude méfiante envers elle, et avait dépassé le stade la simple diplomatie : depuis qu'elle lui avait donné des nouvelles d'Eowyn, il semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Adèle était déterminée à devenir l'amie de sa sœur, et lorsqu'il l'avait compris, il l'avait bien plus estimé. Eomer pensait sincèrement qu'une amie était ce qu'il fallait à la Rohirrim si triste et souvent trop seule, et il trouvait qu'une jeune femme aussi franche et spontanée qu'Adèle ne pourrait qu'adoucir son caractère dur et froid. Il espérait qu'auprès d'Adèle, Eowyn deviendrait la jeune femme qu'elle aurait dû être, et non cette vierge guerrière qui ne rêvait que de combats et de sacrifice.

- Greyfell est vraiment un très bon compagnon, très courageux.

- Puisque vous vous êtes si bien apprivoisés tous les deux, il serait dommage de vous séparer... Il a déjà perdu un cavalier.

- Euh... Je...

- C'est un modeste cadeau, Adèle. Je crois que mon oncle aurait aimé qu'il en soit ainsi : il vous faisait confiance, et je crois qu'il avait pressenti en son cœur que vous aviez compris Eowyn. Comme lui, vous avez souffert des agissements de Saroumane... Il vous aimait bien. Laissez-moi donc vous offrir Greyfell en son nom.

- Eomer, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci beaucoup... C'est le genre d'attentions qui font que chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de trouver un peu plus ma place ici. J'estimais beaucoup Théoden, c'était un homme généreux et courageux. Et je crois que marchez sur ses traces...

Eomer lui sourit tout en flattant Greyfell. Il soupira avant de parler à nouveau.

- Tout ce que je vous demande Adèle, c'est de continuer à veiller sur Eowyn... J'ai beau être son frère, je n'ai pas su la comprendre, et j'ai été aveugle. Je crois qu'elle vous apprécie, et surtout qu'elle vous estime. Rares sont ceux qui trouvent grâce aux yeux de ma sœur, elle n'a jamais su faire de concessions.

- Bien sûr que je le ferais, j'admire votre sœur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois qu'elle a trouvé d'autres intérêts à la vie que le combat... Vous risquez de la trouver changée, en arrivant à Minas Tirith.

En effet, ils étaient sur le départ. Frodon et Sam s'étaient rétablis, du moins assez pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la Cité Blanche. On avait trouvé des poneys pour les Hobbits, au brand soulagement de Sam, qui ne se voyait absolument pas perché sur un cheval aussi grand que Greyfell.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que sa place était en tête du convoi, auprès des rois, des Princes, de Gandalf, elle se sentit encore une fois un peu perdue. Les Hobbits faisaient la même tête qu'elle, et ils devaient avoir l'air assez comiques... Heureusement, Legolas et Gimli étaient là, et les Rôdeurs étaient tout près d'elle eux aussi, tout comme Elladan et Elrohir. Dirvel discutait beaucoup avec les Semi-Hommes, désireux d'en connaître plus sur cette Comté dont il avait souvent protégé les frontières.

En pleine Terre du Milieu, sur un cheval donné par Eomer. Elle se mit à rire doucement en imaginant la tête de ses proches s'ils la voyaient... Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se mit à chantonner.

_I'm a poor lonesome cowboy_  
_I've a long long way from home_  
_And this poor lonesome cowboy_  
_Has got a long long way to home_

- Quelle est cette nouvelle chanson, Adèle ?, demanda Legolas.

- C'est la chanson de Lucky Luke. Un homme admirable... Un cowboy, qui passe son temps sur son cheval, Jolly Jumper, à pourchasser les Dalton, de très mauvaises personnes. Greyfell est mon Jolly Jumper à moi, il ne me manque plus qu'un chapeau... Et un chien aussi... Un brave petit Rantanplan..., dit Adèle avec tendresse.

- Je ne comprends rien... Un chien ?

- Oui... Un fidèle compagnon... Rantanplan est un peu crétin, mais il veut toujours aider son maître... Mes grands-parents avaient un chien... Un beau Fox-terrier, et ils m'avaient laissé choisir un nom. J'avais pris ma mission très au sérieux, et j'ai cherché un moment. Mais je n'ai pas été très originale, parce que je l'ai appelé Pluto, mais bon j'étais petite, j'adorais Mickey... Je l'aimais bien ce chien, j'ai eu de la peine quand il est mort... C'était un peu mon Rantanplan à moi, vous voyez ? A la réflexion, j'aurais dû l'appeler Rantanplan, d'ailleurs...

Legolas n'avait pas compris grand-chose, et il se tourna vers Gimli avec un air interrogatif, auquel le Nain répondit par un regard tout aussi perplexe. Adèle passa le reste du trajet à veiller sur Frodon, ce que le Hobbit nota avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Ils parlèrent peu, parce que Frodon ne semblait pas en avoir envie, tout simplement. Suite à la demande de Pippin, elle chanta beaucoup, pour le plus grand plaisir de Frodon et Sam qui n'avaient pas entendu chanter depuis un bon moment.

- Nous voilà donc arrivés à Minas Tirith..., soupira Sam, heureux d'être arrivé après tout ce temps. C'est beau, c'est vraiment beau... Mais enfin, ça ne vaut pas ma Comté.

- Rien ne vaut la Comté, approuva Pippin.

- C'est parce que c'est chez nous, dit Merry.

- Oui, c'est chez nous..., répondit Frodon à son tour avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Vous allez la revoir votre Comté... Profitez du voyage pour l'instant... Le retour sera plus calme que l'aller..., ajouta Adèle.

Tous se mirent à rire dans un bel ensemble, et chaque personne du convoi pouvait voir à quel point les membres de la Communauté tenaient les uns aux autres dans ces rires. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis... il ne manquait que Boromir, qui ne reviendrait jamais...

Le retour des troupes dans la Cité fut triomphale, car tous débordaient de joie et d'enthousiasme. Si Aragorn n'était pas encore couronné, il était déjà respecté et considéré comme tel, tant le peuple désirait le retour d'un roi. Il fut d'ailleurs très vite assailli de responsabilités, et à chaque fois qu'Adèle le voyait, elle se faisait un devoir de se montrer la plus enjouée possible pour le dérider un peu. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait un très bon roi. Mais ce qui fit le plus plaisir à Adèle en revenant à Minas Tirith fut de voir Eowyn se précipiter dans les bras de son frère en riant. Oui, en riant. Eomer resta surpris quelques instants, avant d'enlacer sa sœur en éclatant de rire à son tour. Elle échangea un regard complice avec le Rohirrim, puis avec Faramir, qui se tenait non loin. Il avait tendu la main dont elle avait besoin à Eowyn, et bientôt, le Gondorien demanderait la sienne.

Adèle retrouva Paul, qui semblait toujours aussi... lui. Mais lorsque pour lui dire bonjour, il l'embrassa lui aussi sur la joue, elle comprit qu'il était plus sensible qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Elle se força à ne pas trop réagir, histoire de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien lorsqu'ils se voyaient, s'occupant surtout du pauvre Gilain, parce qu'ils étaient bien comme ça. il était trop tôt, surtout pour Paul, pour parler de choses plus profondes. Souvent, Adèle lui jouait de la guitare. Le luthier avait été très ému lorsqu'elle lui avait chanté La Chanson de Prévert en s'accompagnant à la guitare, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour le cacher : elle avait pris un risque, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que cette chanson lui rappellerait sans doute Laure. Mais Adèle se disait que c'était à force de petits détails que son grand-père finirait par se montrer moins fermé...

Cependant, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec ses compagnons qu'avec le luthier. Elle avait également besoin qu'on fasse attention à elle, après tout, et c'était ce que faisait ses amis. Ils étaient plus doux, moins susceptibles, plus faciles à vivre, et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin avant d'affronter la suite. Car elle le sentait, elle aurait à faire face à d'autres révélations. Elle s'efforçait de mettre cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, et Gandalf semblait d'accord avec elle : il lui avait dit qu'il reparlerait de tout cela, après le couronnement d'Aragorn, pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation. Elle préférait attendre encore. Chaque chose en son temps.

Ce jour-là, elle repartait vers les hauteurs de Minas Tirith après avoir rendu visite à Paul. Elle avait fini par s'habituer aux marques de respect qu'on lui témoignait : elle avait choisi de gérer la chose à sa manière, s'arrêtant souvent pour discuter avec les habitants. Elle était devenue la "gentille Dame", et cette idée lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait d'ailleurs retrouvé avec un grand plaisir le petit Bemil et sa mère Pasia. Soulagée de savoir la jeune femme en vie, elle apprit avec tristesse que son mari avait péri au combat. Adèle avait prit beaucoup de temps pour rassurer la veuve, et prenait souvent Bemil avec elle lorsqu'elle allait voir Greyfell, car le petit aimait beaucoup les chevaux. Et justement, le jeune garçon se planta devant elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour !, dit-il, tout essoufflé.

- Bonjour Bemil... Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui !

- Mais où est ta mère ?

- Elle s'occupe de ma grand-mère. On va voir Greyfell ? Et vous aviez promis que je pourrais voir Gripoil aussi !

Adèle trouvait suspect que ce petit garçon haut comme trois pommes se promène seul dans les rues, et cherchait des yeux sa mère.

- Dis-moi Bemil, tu me cherchais ?

- Non, non... Je me promenais.

- Et tu as le droit de te promener tout seul ?

- Euh..., hésita Bemil en regardant ses pieds.

- BEMIL !

Le petit garçon sursauta et se précipita vers Adèle, se cachant derrière elle. Une jeune fille d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans s'approchait d'eux comme une furie.

- Espèce de petit monstre ! Tu vas voir, quand ta mère saura ça !, cria-t-elle.

- Mais je m'ennuyais !, protesta la petite voix derrière Adèle.

- Et tu crois que je m'ennuie pas, avec un moustique comme toi ?

- Ahem..., toussota Adèle pour rappeler sa présence.

La jeune fille sembla d'un seul coup réaliser qu'elle avait un peu trop perdu son calme, et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant qui elle avait en face d'elle.

- Oh... Dame Adèle, je... Bonjour... Désolée... C'est que...

- Bonjour !, répondit Adèle joyeusement pour la mettre à l'aise. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis Talia... La tante de Bemil...

- Oh... Je vois... Dis-moi Bemil, tu n'aurais pas faussé compagnie à ta tante pour essayer de me trouver ?

- Un peu..., murmura le petit garçon. Pardon...

- Je crois que c'est à Talia qu'il faut demander pardon...

- Pardon Talia.

La jeune fille sourit à son adorable neveu, déjà moins fâchée. Puis elle regarda Adèle, gênée, avant de s'excuser à son tour pour son manque de calme.

- Oula, pas de soucis... Au contraire ! Ça me fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi... Si vous saviez... Et puis j'imagine que vous avez dû avoir peur. Vraiment Bemil, ce n'était pas gentil !

- Mais je voulais voir Gripoil ! C'est un cheval presque magique !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enfuir comme ça !, protesta sa tante.

- Même toi t'as dit que ça devait être un très beau cheval !, rétorqua Bemil en croisant les bras.

- Stop, on se calme ! Que diriez-vous d'aller voir ce fameux Gripoil tous les trois... Si Talia est d'accord, bien sûr. Talia ?

- Et bien je... On ne veut pas vous déranger !

- Du tout. Allez, allons-y !

La petite troupe partit donc vers les écuries, Bemil tenant la main d'Adèle avec une fierté non dissimulée, particulièrement lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un groupe d'enfants qu'il semblait connaître.

- Lui, il se moque toujours de moi parce qu'il est plus grand... Il en fait une de ces têtes !, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Talia ne parlait pas beaucoup, se cachant derrière ses longs cheveux bruns. Arrivés aux écuries, Bemil se fit un devoir d'aller d'abord voir Greyfell, qui avait pris l'habitude du petit garçon. Adèle câlina un peu son cheval, qui le lui rendit bien.

- On dit que c'est le Seigneur Théoden qui vous a donné ce cheval..., dit timidement Talia.

- En quelque sorte... Il me l'a prêté, et son neveu a rendu le prêt définitif...

- Les chevaux du Rohan sont vraiment les plus beaux..., apprécia la jeune fille.

Puis, pour la plus grande joie de Bemil, ils allèrent voir Gripoil. Mais ils eurent la surprise de tomber d'abord sur Gandalf, qui leur sourit amicalement.

- Adèle... Jeune fille... Jeune homme...

- Bonjour Gandalf !, répondit Adèle tandis que Talia et son neveu restaient muets de surprise. Alors, je vous présente mon ami Bemil, très grand connaisseur de chevaux qui a très envie de voir Gripoil, ainsi que sa tante, Talia.

Adèle ajouta à l'oreille du magicien que le petit garçon avait perdu son père au combat, et Gandalf se tourna vers le petit garçon avec encore plus de gentillesse.

- Enchanté... Alors, tu apprécies les chevaux mon garçon ?

- Oui... Mais j'aime pas les ânes !

Adèle éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de Gandalf et Talia avant de leur expliquer.

- Vous savez Gandalf, les enfants pas très sages...

- Ah oui, je les transforme en ânes... Tout à fait, s'amusa-t-il. J'avais oublié cette histoire... Mais tu n'as aucun raison de t'inquiéter si tu as été raisonnable, Bemil. As-tu été sage ?

- Ben... Euh..., bafouilla Bemil en jetant un regard désespéré à sa jeune tante qui ne laissait rien paraître.

- Oui ?

- Non... J'avais très envie de voir Gripoil alors je suis parti même si j'avais pas le droit d'être tout seul mais c'est parce que j'aime bien Adèle... Mais j'ai demandé pardon et je le ferais plus, et c'est promis. je veux pas être un petit âne !

- Puisque ton regret est sincère, il ne t'arrivera rien. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus !, dit Gandalf en faisant un clin d'œil à Talia.

- Oui Monsieur Mithrandir..., répondit Bemil, la main sur le cœur.

- Adèle, pendant que j'y pense... Aragorn m'a dit que son cousin, Halbarad, avait demandé de vos nouvelles.

- Oh oui, j'ai voulu aller le voir... Mais il avait des amis Rôdeurs avec lui... J'irais le voir tout à l'heure, dans ce cas... Quoi ?

Gandalf la regardait étrangement, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais enfin, il arrivait souvent qu'elle ne comprenne pas trop Gandalf.

- Rien du tout... Bien, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce cher Gripoil.

Gandalf parti, Adèle emmena les deux jeunes gens voir le fameux cheval, et Bemil avait presque les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête tant il était émerveillé. Talia était tout aussi subjuguée, et se montra moins timide.

- Qu'il est beau...

- N'est-ce pas ?, s'amusa Adèle. C'est le plus rapide de tous les chevaux... En fait, c'est lui, le Jolly Jumper de ta Terre du Milieu...

- Pardon ?

- Je pensais à haute voix...

- On dit qu'il ne laisse personne monter sur son dos à part Mithrandir... C'est vrai ?

- Exact. Je n'ai jamais essayé vous me direz mais bon... Greyfell me suffit largement. gripoil va beaucoup trop vite, et il a bien trop de caractère. Forcément, quand on est le roi de tous les chevaux...

- Le roi de tous les chevaux ?

Adèle comprit alors que Talia était extrêmement curieuse et désireuse d'en savoir plus sur ce cheval. Elle lui raconta donc ce que Gandalf lui avait dit à propos de Gripoil.

- Gripoil est le descendant du cheval d'Eorl le Jeune, le premier roi du Rohan. C'est le chef des Mearas, soit les descendants de ce fameux Felarof. Si je me souviens bien, après avoir été dompté, Felarof est devenu inséparable de son maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt avec lui au cours d'une bataille.

- Et Gripoil est aussi fidèle ?

- Je crois, oui. d'après gandalf, il comprend le langage humain, et n'a peur de rien. S'il porte Gandalf, c'est parce qu'il l'a choisi. Dites, c'est de famille, d'aimer autant les chevaux ?

- Oh oui... Mais c'est surtout que j'aime les histoires. Pasia dit toujours que je suis trop curieuse, mais moi je ne trouve pas. Tenez, ma mère et elle ont hurlé au scandale quand elles ont appris que mon beau-frère m'avait apprit à me battre...

- Vous savez vous battre ?

- Juste pour me défendre... Je sais, ce n'est pas très correct, mais au moins, j'ai pu me défendre.

- Contre les Orques ?

- Oui. Mais même, une fois, un ivrogne qui m'a cherché des ennuis...

- Ah oui ! Même que tu l'as assommé avec une botte de poireaux !, s'exclama Bemil.

Adèle éclata de rire, s'imaginant faire de même avec Bill Fougeron. Talia était un sacré bout de femme, un peu comme elle, finalement. Elle lui plaisait. Après les avoir quitté, elle se dépêcha de partir vers les Maisons de Guérison : elle espérait qu'Halbarad n'était pas fâché... Elle n'avait pas voulu s'imposer...

Mais il n'en était rien, car le Rôdeur l'accueillit avec chaleur. L'homme pouvait se lever désormais, et il s'était posté près de sa fenêtre.

- Je désespérais de vous revoir..., plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'avec vos compagnons, tout ça...

- N'ayez crainte, et je sais que vous aviez des retrouvailles, vous aussi. En tout cas, vous avez réussi à charmer tous les Dunedains que vous avez rencontré au Cormallen... Félicitations, peu de gens peuvent d'en vanter !

- Ils s'inquiétaient pour vous.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui... A ce sujet, je crois que c'est vous que je dois remercier pour l'omniprésence de Ioreth..., dit Halbarad avec un air faussement fâché.

- Je ne vois absolument ce que vous voulez dire... En tout cas, vous allez bien mieux.

- C'est vrai. On me laisse même me promener dans les jardins. Pas seul, bien sûr, on a peur que je m'effondre au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs, sans doute... Jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi heureux en voyant de simples jardins...

- Je crois que tous les malades bénissent ces jardins..., lui accorda Adèle en riant.

- Je ne suis pas sorti aujourd'hui... M'accompagneriez-vous ? Votre compagnie est plus agréable que celle des soignants, malgré toute leur gentillesse. Et j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur vous.

Elle lui sourit, toujours heureuse de le voir en bonne santé. Il était vraiment son miraculé. Ils sortirent donc tous les deux, riant en essayant d'éviter Ioreth et ses bavardages.

- Nous devrions nous asseoir un peu... Vous ne devez pas trop marcher.

- Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, je vous assure...

- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas en mithril.

- J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part..., s'amusa Halbarad.

- si vous l'avez déjà entendu, c'est que vous n'avez pas été raisonnable...

- Je trouve ce reproche très malvenu de la part de quelqu'un qui a gagné la réputation d'être la malade la plus têtue chez les guérisseurs..., rétorqua-t-il.

Adèle se mit à rire et s'avoua vaincue. Les Rôdeurs étaient vraiment de personnes très agréables, avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise. Tout particulièrement avec Halbarad... Peut-être parce qu'il était proche d'Aragorn. Pourtant, il ne lui ressemblait pas tellement... Non, il était plus... Plus... Elle ne savait pas, mais il n'était pas pareil. Il était plus direct, en quelque sorte. Mais c'était bien, justement.

Tout cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle appréciait de plus en plus de monde ici et elle appartenait à chacun des deux mondes qu'elle avait connu, désormais... Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait as prévu dans sa vie, c'était bien d'être déchirée entre deux existences.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Je tiens à préciser que dans ma fic Haldir n'est pas mort (donc c'est pour ça que les autres se permettent de le critiquer gentiment) : sa mort dans les films de Jackson est une injustice TOTALE, parce qu'il n'a rien à faire au Gouffre de Helm, le pauvre garçon... Donc, que les fans d'Haldir se réjouissent, on le reverra. _

_On verra plus frodon et sam dans le prochain chapitre, pour l'instant, les pauvres ont besoin d'être un peu seuls, surtout Frodon._

_C'est **Leze** qui m'a inspiré l'ajout de la scène sur l'attitude des elfes, grâce à son expression "Je ris comme un Elfe", donc merci Rosie XD ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs sa fic Find a wife for Frodo, si vous voulez passer du temps avec les Hobbits.  
_

_Talia est la représentante de ma chère **Rukie-Chan**, qui avait trouvé l'identité d'Halbarad (alors qu'elle n'a pas lu le livre *Applause*). C'est une fanfictionneuse (ouais... on va faire comme si ça se disait) que j'apprécie beaucoup, et avec qui j'ai beaucoup d'intérêts communs. Talia parce que ça ressemble au nom de son héroïne de la fic Fleur de pêcher, Tania. Talia, c'est le peu que je connais de Rukie : une personne curieuse, cultivée, intéressée par plein de choses (au point de connaître le Seigneur des Anneaux presque aussi bien que ceux qui ont lu livre), enthousiaste, qui aime discuter, et investie dans ce qu'elle fait : en ce moment, elle essaie vraiment de créer tout un univers autour de sa fic. On reverra Talia plus tard. Rukie, je t'embrasse fort ! XD Si l'envie vous en prend, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son profil.  
_

_Gardez la pêche !  
_


	28. Chapter 28

_Amis du jour, bonjour ! Amis du soir, bonsoir ! _

_Merci tout le monde, vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux. Je n'oublie pas **kayla **(ton défi est en cours d'écriture) : merci ;)_

_Dans ce chapitre est décrit le couronnement d'Aragorn : je vous préviens, c'est un mélange du livre et du film. J'avais envie de m'inspirer des deux, parce que j'aime des éléments de chacun. Ne soyez donc pas surpris. Ensuite, ne cherchez pas de représentants de reviewers : il y en avait une à la base, mais le chapitre devenait trop dense, alors je l'ai décalé au suivant (dans lequel il y en aura deux)._

_Ce chapitre est très léger, joyeux. C'est la fête à Minas Tirith, quoi.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 28, Le couronnement de tous les efforts  
**

Eowyn avait beaucoup changé. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir cet air mélancolique qui gagnait son visage, mais dans l'ensemble, elle était devenue bien plus lumineuse et souriante. Elle n'avait plus cette attitude froide et hautaine, et pour la première fois depuis sûrement bien longtemps, elle semblait heureuse et reconnaissante d'être en vie. Elle agissait d'ailleurs avec Adèle chaleureusement, appréciant la compagnie rafraîchissante de cette nouvelle amie qu'elle jugeait aussi courageuse qu'elle. Si d'abord, à Edoras, elle avait rejeté Adèle parce qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait secrètement, Eowyn avait appris à faire le contraire : elle avait enfin en face d'elle une jeune femme qu'elle estimait, aussi volontaire qu'elle. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle pourrait faire d'Adèle une véritable amie, et non seulement une compagne qu'elle dédaignerait parce que trop faible à ses yeux.

Adèle appréciait tout autant sa compagnie : observer ce changement lui donnait de l'espoir et de l'énergie. Et un peu d'optimisme, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin... Sans être déprimée, elle ressentait une certaine lassitude que ni la nouvelle Eowyn, ni les joutes verbales de Legolas et Gimli, ni même la bonne humeur des Hobbits n'arrivaient à effacer.

Tout avait commencé quand elle s'était disputée avec Paul. Le vieil homme ne supportait plus les silences d'Adèle sur les raisons de leur venue en Terre du Milieu, et avait insisté pour qu'elle lui avoue tout. Pour lui, maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de parler à Gandalf, elle n'avait plus d'excuses... Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle voulait mettre toute cette histoire de côté pendant quelques semaines, pour prendre du repos. Elle le sentait plutôt bien, entourée de ses amis, fêtant leur victoire... Elle voulait juste profiter avant de replonger dans ses ennuis. Mais ça, Paul ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas le comprendre... Alors ils s'étaient fâchés, et tous les efforts de la jeune femme pour ménager son grand-père s'étaient envolés : elle était partie en le traitant de vieux chnoque et en claquant la porte. Depuis, elle se sentait mal...

- Ma conversation vous ennuie-t-elle à ce point ?

Adèle sursauta, prise en faute, et s'excusa du regard. Eowyn s'en amusa et se mit à rire.

- Dites-moi Eowyn, vous me semblez bien joyeuse aujourd'hui...Ah, vous rougissez... J'en conclue que vous venez de voir Faramir..., la taquina à son tour Adèle.

- Il est passé me saluer, oui, avoua-t-elle.

Faramir faisait vraiment office d'antidépresseur incroyable chez sa nouvelle amie... Adèle sourit en pensant qu'il y avait certaines différences qui s'effaçaient entre les deux mondes qu'elle connaissait : les yeux d'Eowyn brillaient d'un nouvel éclat quand elle parlait de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Et votre frère... Vous lui avez parlé ?, demanda Adèle, curieuse.

- Oui, il est heureux pour moi. Il trouve que Faramir est un homme d'honneur, et je crois qu'il préfère me savoir fiancée que sur les champs de bataille...

- Il n'est pas trop triste de savoir que vous allez vivre loin de lui ?

- Un peu... Mais Eomer est heureux pour moi.

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas peur de vivre loin de votre terre ?

Eowyn hésita, avant de regarder Adèle franchement.

- Si... Mais je crois que maintenant, sans Faramir à mes côtés, le Rohan ne me paraîtrait plus être mon pays...

- Vous l'aimez, c'est pour ça..., répondit Adèle avec douceur.

- Oui... Il est différent des autres, il est... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout cela... Pardonnez-moi, d'habitude je fais preuve de plus de réserve. C'est drôle, on dirait presque que c'est vous qui me faites trop parler, dit Eowyn avec gêne.

- Vous ne parlez pas trop ! Je sais qu'en général, ici, on est plus réservés, surtout dans la noblesse mais... Je suis un peu spéciale, vous avez dû le remarquer, et j'aime qu'on me parle franchement. Vous ne parlerez jamais trop sincèrement pour moi, au contraire, j'apprécie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de cette retenue avec moi, Eowyn. Surtout quand nous ne sommes que toutes les deux.

Eowyn lui sourit, amusée de voir Adèle si sincère. Pas de mensonges, pas de faux-semblants avec cette jeune étrangère... Voilà qui était rafraîchissant.

- Vous êtes étrange, Adèle.

- Je sais.

Elle soupira silencieusement, pensant au fond d'elle qu'elle serait toujours l'étrange, la différente, justement. Il y aurait toujours un décalage entre elle et les autres, malgré tout ses efforts...

- Pensez-vous que j'ai raison ?, demanda brusquement Eowyn.

- De quoi ?

- De me lier à Faramir. Non pas que mon cœur en doute, mais je me demande où est passée la fière Eowyn, qui voulait tant se mesurer aux hommes...

- Oui ! Vous avez raison, bien sûr ! N'ayez pas honte de renoncer à la mort pour l'amour ! Vous n'avez pas renoncé à votre fierté, en aucun cas... Parce que... Bon, vous me permettez de vous parler franchement ?

- Je vous en prie, répondit-elle, intriguée.

- Vous ne renoncez pas à votre fierté en vous mariant. Peut-être que si votre futur mari avait été un tout autre homme que Faramir, vous pourriez en douter. Mais je sais qu'il ne vous offre ni sa pitié, ni sa compassion, qu'il ne renie pas vos exploits parce qu'ils feraient ombre aux siens. Faramir a choisi d'épouser une femme fière, de séduire et d'apprivoiser celle qui ne le voulait pas. Il aime et admire votre courage. Et vous, vous l'aimez parce qu'il a su voir ce courage qui vous rendait si fière et qui pourtant, vous faisait tant souffrir. Je crois sincèrement qu'il vous considère comme son égal... Peu d'hommes en sont capables. Vous vous mesuriez aux hommes parce que vous ne trouviez pas votre bonheur, parce que l'ennui et la lâcheté vous étaient insupportables... Maintenant que vous avez trouvé ce bonheur, ressentez-vous encore ce besoin de tout prouver ?

Adèle avait parlé avec conviction, et avec un peu d'envie aussi. Oui, elle enviait le bonheur d'Eowyn, qui pouvait enfin trouver la paix. Au fond, elle savait bien qu'elle, elle ne le retrouverait jamais complètement. Quoiqu'il se passe dans le futur, il manquerait toujours une petite partie d'elle désormais, dans un monde comme dans un autre...

- En effet, vous parlez franchement...

Adèle rougit, de peur d'être allée un peu loin. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait sans imaginer que sa franchise pourrait la vexer... Mais Eowyn ne l'était pas, loin de là.

- Et je vous en remercie, car je sais ce que vous avez vu juste. Je le savais au fond de moi, et je crois que j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. Je comprends mon oncle vous aie si vite accordé sa confiance, Adèle... C'est à croire que vous savez lire dans les cœurs. Il est en revanche bien plus difficile de lire dans le vôtre.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui. Quelque chose vous tracasse et vous rend malheureuse... Ais-je tort ?

- Disons que l'ensemble de problèmes qui a envahi ma vie me tracasse un peu, oui. Mais enfin, il y a pire. Bref... Je vais vous laisser, j'avais oublié qu'on m'attendait..., mentit Adèle, mal à l'aise.

Elle sentait déjà les larmes lui venir aux yeux : elle n'était pas triste. Ils avaient gagné la guerre, elle était vivante, ses amis aussi... Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle avait peur. La crainte de ce qu'elle allait devenir, de ce qu'elle devait faire, l'assaillait souvent et avait souvent assombri son visage ces derniers temps. il y avait Paul aussi, et elle redoutait sa réaction quand il comprendrait pourquoi il était en Terre du Milieu. Sans parler de ses proches qui lui manquaient de plus en plus maintenant qu'elle voyait tant de familles se réunir... Enfin, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Alors, il valait mieux fuir.

- Je ne vous fait pas fuir au moins ? Je ne voulais pas vous mettre à l'aise, je ne faisais que vous parler franchement...

C'était ce qui s'appelait être prise à son propre piège. C'était le jeu, il fallait bien qu'Eowyn se mette à la percer à jour à son tour... Mais pas maintenant.

- Non, non... Je suis vraiment attendue... Je dois rejoindre... Halbarad !

Adèle se félicita d'avoir trouvé une porte de sortie avant de se demander pourquoi elle avait pensé à Halbarad. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup pu le voir... Elle avait bien tenté, mais il était souvent en compagnie de l'un ou l'autre Rôdeur. Et puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait eu un peu peur d'aller le revoir. Pourtant, leur promenade avait été très agréable, et Halbarad se montrait toujours aussi gentil avec elle... Mais elle sentait qu'elle allait finir par lui faire mauvaise impression : elle était étrange aux yeux des habitants de la Terre du Milieu, trop spontanée. Elle n'avait pas trop envie qu'Halbarad la trouve étrange.

- Vraiment ? Et bien c'est parfait, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'aux Maisons de Guérison puisque je devais m'y rendre, proposa Eowyn.

La jeune femme se figea un peu, prise au piège. "Note à moi-même : arrêtez d'être une idiote.", pensa Adèle, exaspérée. Depuis sa guérison, Eowyn se rendait très souvent aux Maisons de Guérison, pour aider, pour discuter avec les guérisseurs, mais aussi pour se promener dans les jardins qu'elle aimait tant. Maintenant, Adèle était obligée d'y aller elle aussi...

Les deux jeunes femmes ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin. La situation était plutôt comique, puisque pour une fois, c'était Eowyn qui était la plus bavarde, sa compagne se contenant de répondre par monosyllabes... En effet, Adèle cherchait à tirer du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

- Permettez-vous que je vous accompagne saluer votre ami ? Il y a moment que je ne suis pas allée le voir, et je m'en veux un peu.

A partir de ce moment, elle ne chercha plus à se tirer du pétrin en question, puisqu'elle était fichue. En revanche, elle continuait largement de se traiter d'idiote. Et elle se sentait un peu agacée. Eowyn allait voir Halbarad ? Ils se connaissaient ? Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de se rappeler que effectivement, les Dunedains avaient rejoint Aragorn alors qu'il était encore auprès de Théoden.

- Si vous voulez..., répondit-elle en se tordant les doigts.

Elle allait se ridiculiser en beauté quand Halbarad s'étonnerait de la voir. Et si, comme les autres fois, il n'était pas seul ? Elle se ridiculiserait encore plus ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça... C'était une catastrophe ! Pour le coup, il allait vraiment la trouver étrange... Peut-être pouvait-elle encore s'en sortir ? Et si elle s'évanouissait là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance...

Adèle approuva sans rien dire, cherchant à savoir si elle jouait la carte du malaise ou non. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une idiote devant Halbarad ! Mais elles étaient déjà arrivées aux Maisons de Guérison, et bientôt, elle allait se sentir gênée, très gênée. Elle voyait déjà la scène : "Nous devions nous voir, Adèle ? Oh je ne crois pas non... Vous avez dû rêver.". Et tous la regarderaient comme si elles étaient une OVNI. Soudain, elle aperçut Ioreth, et jamais Adèle ne se sentit aussi heureuse de la voir. Pour une fois, elle apprécierait ses bavardages.

- Bonjour Ioreth !, s'écria-t-elle vers l'autre bout du couloir, en agitant les bras.

Elle avait l'air d'héler un navire, mais tant pis. Eowyn la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa compagne. D'autant plus qu'elles se trouvaient dans les Maisons de Guérison, où le calme était nécessaire aux blessés...Ioreth vint vers elle et les salua d'une petite révérence, elle aussi un peu perplexe.

- Comment allez-vous Ioreth ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée par tout ça ?, demanda Adèle avec empressement.

- Oh si... C'est que je ne suis plus toute jeune, mais enfin. Il y a beaucoup de blessés bien trop jeunes ici, qui ne devraient pas être en si mauvaise santé, alors la vieille femme que je suis est heureuse d'aider à les sauver...

- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais... Euh... dites-moi, vous avez de nouvelles de vos cousines ?

- De mes cousines ?

Eowyn ouvrit de grands yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce que fabriquait Adèle.

- Oui, de vos cousines... Elles vont bien ?

- Pas d'autre maladie que celle de l'âge à signaler... Mais nous avons perdus de jeunes hommes dans la famille à cause de la guerre, et c'est bien malheureux. Mais comme on dit, ils sont morts dans l'honneur, pour leur Cité alors... C'est Mithrandir qui me l'a dit pour me consoler. Il n'est pas toujours commode ce magicien, mais il a grand cœur. Tout comme notre futur roi...

- La Dame Adèle venait d'ailleurs rendre visite à son cousin, dit Eowyn avant qu'Adèle n'ait pu continuer.

Et très vite, Adèle vit tout ses espoirs d'échapper au ridicule lui échapper. Eowyn abrégea la conversation et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la chambre d'Halbarad. Arrivée devant la porte, Adèle se sentit vraiment très ridicule.

- Ahem..., toussote Adèle en souriant d'un air innocent à Eowyn.

- Adèle..

- Oui ?

- Il faudrait peut-être toquer...

Elle allait chercher une excuse quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Dirvel, le Rôdeur très sympathique du Cormallen. Il les salua aussitôt avec respect.

- Bonjour Dirvel... Je... Euh..., balbutia Adèle.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je suis heureux de vous trouver rétablie, Dame Eowyn.

Eowyn sourit et lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

- Vous... Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, Adèle. Et vous ?

- Oui, oui...

"Mais ça ira beaucoup moins bien dans quelques secondes... Glurp."

- Adèle ? Je ne pensais pas..., commença Halbarad en apparaissant aux côtés de Dirvel.

Mais Adèle, par instinct, fit des gestes et des grimaces discrètes que les deux Rôdeurs ne comprirent pas, mais qui les empêchèrent de parler.

- Vous ne pensiez pas que j'arriverais si tôt... Oui, pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour la ponctualité, tout ça..., s'empressa-t-elle de dire tout en le dissuadant d'un seul regard de protester.

- Oh... Ce n'est pas grave..., répondit Halbarad, un peu perdu.

Dirvel partit très vite, non sans lancer un regard perplexe à son ami. De son côté, Adèle avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle allait se liquéfier.

- J'espère que ma présence ne vous gêne pas, dit Eowyn au Dunadan. Mais je ne vous ai salué qu'une seule fois depuis votre guérison, alors je me suis décidée à y remédier.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, d'autant que vous me semblez aller bien mieux que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Votre frère doit en être grandement soulagé.

Adèle se sentit rapidement un peu exclue de cet échange de politesses... Pour faire simple, elle ne participa absolument pas à la conversation. Elle se sentait même un peu énervée. Elle se contentait de les observer, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle en était arrivée à râler mentalement contre l'injustice de la beauté d'Eowyn. Ce qui était plutôt curieux, parce que ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la situation. Mais lorsqu'elle se concentra un peu plus sur Halbarad, elle se surprit à trouver qu'il était très différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Il avait l'air très Rôdeur... Il n'avait rien d'antipathique envers Eowyn, bien au contraire, mais... Il paraissait plus vieux, plus sévère, et surtout plus méfiant. Comme s'il se forçait à ne pas se montrer tel qu'il était, comme Aragorn le faisait si souvent... Avec un sourire et une certaine joie, elle nota qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette attitude envers elle. Ce qui était plutôt étrange et assez inexplicable, maintenant qu'elle y pensait...

- Bien, je vais vous laisser désormais. Je pense que je vous reverrais le jour du couronnement, Seigneur Halbarad. Adèle, nous revoyons-nous demain ?

- Oui, je pense. Je vous ferais prévenir..., dit Adèle avec un air absent.

Une fois seuls, Halbarad lui proposa de se rendre dans les jardins, ne supportant plus d'être enfermé. Ils avaient fait quelques pas quand il s'arrêta et se tourna avec un air moqueur qu'il essayait de réprimer, sans succès.

- Ais-je droit à une explication ?

Instantanément, une petite voix se mit à lui marteler le crâne, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Valar cette fois... Tout ce qu'elle disait c'était "Ridicule ! Ri-di-cule !"

- Je... Bon... J'avais besoin de fausser compagnie à Eowyn et c'est votre nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes le moins occupé de tous ceux que je connais..., se reprit-elle immédiatement.

Bien sûr, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait pensé à lui en tout premier.

- Il est vrai que je ne croule pas sous les responsabilités ici... Mais heureusement, je ne m'ennuierais plus dès demain.

- Vous sortez ?

- Je serais libéré, oui. Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous échapper à la Dame Eowyn ? Vous n'appréciez pas sa compagnie ?

- Si... Mais...

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, pourquoi avait-elle voulu s'enfuir comme ça ? Il lui aurait suffit de dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à s'étaler sur le sujet : l'éducation d'Eowyn l'aurait empêché d'insister. Mais Adèle devenait de plus irrationnelle, et surtout très susceptible en ce qui concernait sa situation... Susceptible au point qu'elle en était arrivée à se fâcher avec Paul.

- Mais ?, répéta Halbarad.

- Aragorn a dû vous dire que je n'étais pas dans une situation très... facile.

- Effectivement.

- Et bien disons qu'Eowyn avait vu un peu trop juste sur certaines choses, que je ne me suis pas sentie très bien et que j'ai réagi un peu trop instinctivement... Excusez-moi, du coup, je vous dérange.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Mais dites-moi, vous n'avez toujours pas de solutions pour rentrer chez vous ?

- Non... Enfin... C'est compliqué.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un pays soit assez loin pour que l'on ne sache pas comment vous y renvoyer. J'en suis triste pour vous, mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, lui dit-il gentiment.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer ses pieds en marchant. Elle se sentait ridicule, idiote, et maintenant, triste. Une vraie belle journée. Halbarad, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'efforça de changer de conversation.

- En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive, vous pouvez être assurée d'être protégée par vos amis... On m'a dit que Gimli avait menacé de sa hache tous ceux qui vous approchaient de trop près, au Cormallen...

- Oui... C'était un peu pénible d'ailleurs. Mais bon... C'est Gimli. Il faudrait que Galadriel arrive pour qu'il soit un peu moins attentif...

- Galadriel ? La Dame de Lorien ?

- Oui, Gimli en est tombé amoureux transi.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non, je vous assure ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander... Ce n'est pas un secret !

Halbarad se mit à rire, vraiment très surpris par cette histoire. Très vite, Adèle le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

- Mais pourquoi donc ?, s'enquit le Rôdeur.

- D'abord parce qu'elle est immensément belle, je pense. Et puis elle a été très gentille et respectueuse avec lui, le seul Nain des environs depuis des centaines d'années. Selon lui, seule sa bonté égale sa beauté...

- Oh... Alors c'est tout à son honneur. Il faudrait donc que la Dame de Lorien soit là pour que Gimli relâche un peu sa surveillance... Enfin, cela ne vous aiderait pas beaucoup dans la mesure où huit autres vous surveillent tout autant, quoiqu'avec un peu plus de discrétion...

- Il ne sont pas aussi...

- Nains, compléta-t-il.

- J'allais dire directs, mais bon... Legolas aurait pu le dire à votre place... Enfin, je râle, mais après tout, je suis heureuse qu'ils veillent sur moi comme ça... Vous allez rire, mais si le véritable danger n'a commencé qu'à mon départ de Bree et avec ces fichus Cavaliers Noirs pour moi, je me suis toujours plus sentie en sécurité sur les routes, quand j'étais auprès de mes compagnons.

- Vous ne vous sentez plus en sécurité maintenant ?

- Si..., mentit Adèle.

Trop de choses allaient lui échapper et changer pour qu'elle se sente vraiment en sécurité. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à dernier comprit encore une fois que la jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise et changea encore de conversation.

- Vous vous plaisiez à Bree ?

- Euh... Ce n'est pas que je m'y plaisais pas mais... C'était différent, très très différent. Mais c'est vrai, nous aurions pu nous croiser à Bree... Ou même au Poney.

- J'en doute. Je ne vais jamais dans cette auberge.

- Vous avez tort... Poiredebeurré a la meilleure bière de la région, même Gandalf et Aragorn le disent, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Les Rôdeurs ne sont pas très bien vus chez Poiredebeurré. Je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué.

Un peu surprise par le ton sec qu'il avait employé, elle ne dit plus rien, un peu blessée. Mais très vite, elle ne pût s'empêcher de le contredire.

- Pas à ce point... Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, c'est tout. Soyons honnêtes, l'attitude sévère et mystérieuse des Rôdeurs est un peu refroidissante en ce qui concerne la confiance. Mais Poiredebeurré ne trouvait pas Aragorn dangereux ou méchant, juste louche.

- Il y a une nuance à faire selon vous ?

- Bien sûr. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir avec Fougeron, mais il a accepté que je suive Aragorn. Poiredebeurré a un très bon fond, dit-elle avec conviction. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

Halbarad haussa un sourcil, très dubitatif. Il ne semblait pas porter l'aubergiste en son cœur.

- Votre cher Poiredebeurré m'a jeté dehors, un soir. Depuis, il m'y interdit de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans son auberge.

- Vraiment ? Il n'aime pas faire ça pourtant... Il déteste perdre un client, s'étonna Adèle. Je peux vous demander ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je louais une chambre pour la nuit, et auparavant j'avais dîné dans la salle. J'ai toujours détesté manger dans cette salle, d'ailleurs, mais c'est comme ça, les Rôdeurs se mêlent aux autres pour observer et écouter silencieusement. J'étais content de pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit après avoir vagabondé pendant plusieurs jours en pleine nature. Mais d'un seul coup, Poiredebeurré s'est mis à toquer brusquement à ma porte avec deux ou trois autres hommes. J'ai ouvert, et là, tous rentrent, et fouillent dans mes affaires. Ils trouvent un peu d'argent, qui m'appartenait bien sûr, et m'accusent de l'avoir volé. Je me suis donc retrouvé à rembourser des hommes que j'avais soi-disant volé dans la grande salle, devant le reste des clients hilares, ravis de pouvoir traiter de voleur pour une bonne raison cette fois. Depuis, je n'ai plus le droit d'entrer dans son auberge, et j'ai gagné une réputation encore pire que celle des autres Rôdeurs. Autant dire que cette histoire a fait du tort à notre image, qui n'était déjà pas glorieuse.

- Je suis désolée...

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A Bree, les Rôdeurs avaient la réputation d'être des gredins, mais tout de même... Halbarad avait dû être sincèrement blessé par cette histoire. Voyant son air soucieux, il se reprit.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, vous savez. C'était il y a tout de même quatre ou cinq ans... Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'apprécie plus vraiment la bière du Poney, si bonne soit elle, dit-il avec humour.

- Bien sûr... Mais ils n'avaient pas de preuves, je ne comprends pas... Vous n'auriez pas dû les "rembourser" !, s'énerva Adèle.

- Personne ne m'aurait cru. J'ai déjà eu de la chance de ne pas être emprisonné. Ils ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas pousser le vice jusque là...

- Si Poiredebeurré savait, il vous ferait des excuses. Il s'est fait berner, il est loin d'être mauvais...

- J'imagine. Mais je crois que cela lui ferait du bien de réfléchir un peu, de temps en temps...

Adèle ne dit rien, un peu énervée contre l'aubergiste. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer très tête-en-l'air, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Heureusement, la réputation des Rôdeurs changeraient sans doute avec le règne d'Aragorn, et elle en était contente. Halbarad, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur cette histoire, préféra parler du Poney d'une autre manière.

- Dites-moi... Aragorn m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire. Vous avez vraiment giflé cet idiot de Fougeron ?

- Oui ! Et sans vouloir me vanter, je crois qu'elle était très réussie...

- C'est l'avis de mon cousin, en tout cas. Il en parlait avec un air rêveur... J'aurais bien aimé voir la scène... J'ai rêvé si souvent de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure...

- A ce point ?, s'amusa Adèle.

- Oh oui... Vous n'imaginez même pas tous les ennuis qu'il nous a causé. Une vraie fripouille...

- Et si je vous dis que je lui ai renversé sa pinte de bière sur la tête...

- Je dis qu'il y a enfin une justice... Je crois que les Rôdeurs vont finir par vous porter en triomphe ! Voilà qui va vous rendre encore plus populaire parmi nous...

Adèle rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle aimait être appréciée des Dunedains... Ils semblaient si exigeants, qu'elle trouvait que c'était un honneur tout particulier.

- J'ai sincèrement envisagé de l'ébouillanter avec sa soupe, mais curieusement, Poiredebeurré ne m'a jamais laissé m'approcher de lui avec..., ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

Halbarad éclata de rire : l'idée d'un Fougeron ébouillanté lui semblait particulièrement plaisante. Puis, il la regarda attentivement, l'air toujours amusé, mais tout de même plus sérieux. Il sembla la détailler, et Adèle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Elle avait vu ce regard de nombreuses fois chez les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés, et ensuite, ils disaient tous la même chose... Mais elle avait espéré ne jamais l'entendre de sa part.

- Adèle, vous êtes...

- Étrange, je sais, dit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

C'était curieux de voir à quel point elle était déçue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi... Adèle ? La chose ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangée jusqu'à présent, mais elle aurait bien aimé être autre chose que l'étrangère marrante et spontanée pour Halbarad. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien aimé être pour lui ?

Soudain, elle sentit sa main se poser sur son bras, et le contact la fit presque sursauter.

- Non, j'allais dire que vous étiez drôle, dit-il en souriant.

Et Adèle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur, comme si elle avait avalé une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud.

* * *

- J'ai l'air de quoi ?

- Vous êtes très bien...

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Vous êtes très belle Dame Adèle.

- Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir Larieth ?

- Et bien si... Mais vous êtes très belle quand même, assura la jeune femme de chambre.

Larieth était une jeune brune très heureuse d'être au service d'Adèle, et qui s'était vite fait à sa franchise. Mais aujourd'hui, la journée s'annonçait difficile. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Adèle s'était convaincue d'être hideuse... Le couronnement du futur roi Elessar se déroulerait dans quelques heures, et Adèle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je ne plaisante pas Larieth, il faut vraiment que j'ai l'air... Bien...

- Mais vous avez l'air d'une noble dame, tout comme il faut..., répondit Larieth, patiente.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui inquiétait sa Dame. Cette robe, qu'Adèle avait voulu bleue, était parfaite. Elle la trouvait d'ailleurs de très bon goût. Les manches blanches illuminaient très bien le bleu foncé de la robe. Ses cheveux étaient lâches, juste relevés sur les côtés pour dégager son visage. La Dame Eowyn lui avait même prêté un bijou, puisque qu'Adèle n'en avait aucun. Un beau pendentif, discret, mais qui finissait d'illuminer la tenue.

- Il faut que j'ai l'air simple, mais en même temps... Vous voyez ? Vous ne me trouvez pas trop... Précieuse ?

- Alors là, pas du tout !

- Quoi ? J'ai l'air trop simple ? Fade ?

- Non, non ! Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose !

Adèle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant d'arranger encore un peu sa robe. Puis, elle se retourna vers Larieth avec un sourire plus complice.

- Dites... La robe, elle me fait une jolie silhouette ?

- Très..., lui répondit-elle en se retenant de rire.

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une étrangère aujourd'hui... J'ai envie qu'on puisse oublier d'où je viens en me regardant..., dit Adèle très doucement.

Et elle avait aussi un peu envie qu'Halbarad la trouve belle, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer tout haut. Il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence... Cet homme lui plaisait, beaucoup. Enfin, physiquement, beaucoup des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés lui plaisaient. Boromir lui avait plu. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Halbarad, Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer ou même Gilain avaient beaucoup de charme. Et puis presque tous les Dunedains étaient très beaux. Très virils, en somme. Mais perturbée par tout ses problèmes, ses doutes, elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que l'appréciation physique, et elle n'avait jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit : la meilleure preuve en était le désastre de sa communication avec Boromir...

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Halbarad qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il n'était pas nécessaire de toujours mettre des mots sur les choses.

Adèle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. L'attirance n'était évidemment pas réciproque, et de toute façon, elle était Adèle. Et puis ici, on ne parlait pas vraiment d'attirance, mais tout de suite d'amour. Il n'y avait pas ce stade de flirt... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie qu'il la trouve jolie, au moins. Et les autres hommes aussi, d'ailleurs. Pour sa fierté personnelle...

- Et tout est prêt pour le couronnement ?

- Je crois, oui. C'est un peu la panique chez les domestiques, vous vous en doutez, mais c'est parce que personne ne veut qu'il y ait un faux pas. Nous attendons le retour du Roi depuis tellement longtemps...

- J'en connais un qui doit angoisser...

Elle imaginait très bien Aragorn en train de se ronger les ongles et de s'arracher les cheveux... Enfin non, il devait être calme extérieurement, comme d'habitude. Mais intérieurement... Elle se mit à rire en pensant à tout ce qui devait passer par la tête de son ami.

Adèle passa encore une heure à faire tourner Larieth en bourrique, avant de se calmer un peu. Tout allait vraiment changer à partir de maintenant, et il allait falloir faire face. Puis, elle sortit rejoindre Eowyn. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé d'assister ensemble au couronnement : les deux "héroïnes". La chose les avait fait sourire...

- Eowyn vous êtes...

Elle était une vraie Princesse. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Eowyn avait toujours cette noblesse dans sa façon d'être qui la rendait si belle : pas une noblesse de sang, mais une noblesse d'âme. Comme si tout son courage et sa loyauté pouvait se lire sur son visage. Une vraie beauté d'antan...

- Je suis ? Je ne suis pas en retard quand même ?, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Adèle en riant. Vous êtes vraiment très belle.

- Oh mais vous aussi... Quand je pense à l'allure que vous aviez en arrivant à Edoras... Je crois que vous allez subjuguer le Seigneur Halbarad, lui ajouta-t-elle presque à l'oreille.

Adèle ouvrit de grands yeux, prise de court.

- Pa... Pardon ?

- Je vous en prie, Adèle... Je ne suis pas aveugle !

- Ah bah... Je, je...

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir si lâchement profiter de la gêne d'Aragorn la dernière fois. Elle devait ressembler à une pivoine maintenant... D'autant qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque de la prt d'Eowyn du Rohan ! D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment elle ? Eowyn, qui semblait avoir perdu toute son ancienne froideur se mit à rire et l'entraîna avec elle. Elles retrouvèrent Eomer, qui eut un regard appréciateur pour les deux jeunes femmes.

- Me voilà bien accompagné...

Adèle se sentit à la fois très fière et très gênée de se retrouver à l'un des bras du futur roi du Rohan. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de ce qu'elle vivait.

Il faisait très beau, et comme au moment de la victoire, tout respirait l'espoir et la joie. La foule était nombreuse, personne n'avait voulu rater l'événement. Adèle songea avec un léger regret que Paul et Gilain étaient sûrement quelque part... Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle se force à parler, bientôt. Son vieux râleur lui manquait.

Alors qu'ils se plaçaient, Adèle ne pût s'empêcher de chercher des yeux Halbarad. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête. Soudain, elle aperçut les Hobbits se diriger vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Adèle... Vous êtes tellement belle !, s'exclama Sam.

- C'est vrai ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue !, dit Pippin à son tour.

Frodon et Merry lui donnèrent en même temps un beau coup de coude.

- Ben quoi ?

- Crétin de Touque !, s'écrièrent les trois autres.

Adèle ne releva pas, trop amusée par leurs pitreries. C'était bien, de voir Frodon s'amuser. La jeune femme se mit à sourire en pensant à la surprise qui allait attendre ses quatre amis... Les Hobbits la laissèrent rapidement, pour aller explorer les alentours et retourner à leur "emplacement de choix". Faramir passa les saluer, enfin, passa surtout saluer Eowyn, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Adèle. Elle s'était vraiment retenu de ne pas crier : "C'est trop miiiignooooon !"...

Bientôt, le Prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth et sa famille vinrent les rejoindre. Eomer était devenu très ami avec le Prince Imrahil, qui en réalité, était l'oncle de Faramir, puisqu'il était le frère de la regrettée Finduilas. Adèle dût réellement réprimer un sourire un peu moqueur lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'Eomer captivé par la fille du Prince, la très belle Lothiriel, une jeune femme aux long cheveux noirs. Eowyn sembla le remarquer aussi, et elles échangèrent un regard complice. Un autre mariage qui se profilait à l'horizon...

- Adèle, ce n'est pas Halbarad là-bas ?

- Si..., répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Car maintenant, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir la voir. A côté d'Eowyn et de Lothiriel, elle avait vraiment l'air tarte. Enfin, c'était stupide après tout, puisque qu'elle ne lui plairait pas. Ce n'était qu'une attirance, parce qu'il était beau, gentil, franc... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête. Mais les convenances faisaient qu'Halbarad était obligé de venir les saluer, de toute manière. Il complimenta bien sûr "la beauté de ces Dames", mais Adèle se sentit exclue du compliment. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir avec Eowyn... Au moins, avec Gimli, il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire. Mais le Nain était auprès d'Aragorn, de toute façon. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, Halbarad n'était plus là. Elle le chercha des yeux, et bien sûr Eowyn le remarqua.

- Il sera non loin d'Aragorn durant la cérémonie...

Deuxième regard noir. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'Eowyn ait compris qu'Halbarad lui plaisait : elle n'était pas dans la même logique, et ne connaissait pas son histoire. A tous les coups, son amie pensait déjà fiancailles et mariage... Alors qu'elle n'aimait même pas cet homme, et que de toute façon, la question ne se posait pas, puisque c'était impossible. L'instant d'après, Adèle se gifla mentalement, s'obligeant à ne plus penser à ce sujet, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à penser, justement.

Tout à coup, les trompettes sonnèrent, et Adèle se sentit tout à coup très excitée : Aragorn allait être sacré roi, quand même ! Elle trouva Halbarad, debout derrière Faramir, sérieux et imperturbable. Adèle soupira et détourna les yeux. Elle ne vit ni ne comprit tout ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Faramir prenne la parole, demandant l'autorisation de remettre son mandat, ce à quoi Aragorn répondit "Ce mandait n'est pas terminé et il sera tien et celui de tes héritiers, tant que durera ma lignée." _(extrait de l'oeuvre originale)_.

Lorsque Gandalf posa la couronne sur la tête d'Aragorn, tous retinrent leur souffle. Adèle, parce que c'était son ami, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à un couronnement. Les autres, parce que c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère pour eux, plus heureuse.

- Et voici venir les jours du Roi ! Qu'ils soient heureux...

Aragorn se tourna vers la foule, et tous crièrent leur joie. Adèle fut saisie par le changement chez son ami : où était passé l'ancien Rôdeur ? Il avait l'air si... royal ! Jamais elle n'avait autant remarqué la sagesse et la bonté qui se dégageaient de lui. Elle pensa avec amusement que Poiredebeurré se sentirait bien bête devant cette facette de ce "coquin de Grands-Pas". Alors, le nouveau roi parla, et tous l'écoutèrent dans un silence presque religieux.

- Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.

Et aussitôt tous firent à nouveau éclater leur joie. Adèle fut presque surprise par l'enthousiasme de la foule. Il fallait croire que ce peuple avait réellement envie de retrouver son roi...

_- Et Eärello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta ! _

Les paroles d'Aragorn semblaient très belle, mais elle ne les comprenait pas, ce qui l'agaçait un peu. Lothiriel sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle se pencha vers elle et lui explique rapidement en souriant.

- Ce sont les mots d'Elendil. Lorsqu'il est revenu de la Mer après la chute de Numenor. Cela veut dire : "De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu, je suis venu. En ce lieu, je me fixerai, moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde.".

Adèle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu... Lorsque Aragorn passèrent devant eux, ils s'inclinèrent, mais le regard de la jeune femme croisa celui du tout nouveau souverain, et ils se regardèrent avec un air complice. Puis Adèle lui sourit, émue, essayant de lui montrer à quel point elle était heureuse. Surtout qu'elle savait la belle surprise qui attendait son ami...

En effet, une délégation d'Elfes s'avançaient vers le roi, sans doute pour célébrer l'alliance entre les races, menée par Legolas. Mais très vite, une Elfe se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers Aragorn, et Adèle retint son souffle. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule, car tous furent émerveillés par la beauté de cette Dame elfe. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, quand soudain, à la surprise de tous, il l'embrassa dans un baiser qui n'avait vraiment rien de protocolaire. Après un moment de flottement, tout le monde se mit à rire et à applaudir, Adèle la première. Aragorn avait l'air si heureux... Arwen et lui étaient enfin réunis. C'est alors qu'elle comprit à quel point elle aimait Aragorn : elle pleurait de joie, trop heureuse de voir enfin son ami obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant, et depuis si longtemps.

- Comme elle est belle..., murmura Eowyn. Et comme ils s'aiment !

- Je... C'est tellement beau... Ils le méritent tellement..., bégaya Adèle entre ses larmes.

Eowyn se mit à rire et lui prit amicalement le bras. Elle devenait vraiment trop émotive... Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas grave. Comme les autres, elle applaudissait avec joie. Elle croisa le regard de Gandalf, qui lui sourit paternellement en voyant à quel point elle était émue.

Mais le plus incroyable de cette cérémonie fut sans doute le moment où Aragorn, arrivé devant les Hobbits, leur fit un honneur qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer. Alors qu'ils s'inclinaient, un peu impressionnés et mal à l'aise, il s'avança.

- Mes amis... Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner, dit Aragorn en s'agenouillant.

Et puisque le souverain s'agenouillait, tout ses sujets firent de même. Ainsi, tous reconnaissaient la bravoure de ces quatre Semi-Hommes sans qui la victoire n'aurait jamais été possible. Malgré toute la solennité du moment, Adèle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant la tête de ses amis. Encore une chose que l'Ancien de Sam ne croirait sans doute jamais...

Puis, ce fût le moment de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour fêter dignement l'événement. Adèle attendit les Hobbits, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de les taquiner un peu.

- Alors, mes petits héros ?

- Vous... Vous avez vu ça ?, demanda Sam, toujours perdu.

- C'était incroyable..., dit Merry.

- Vraiment... Surprenant, ajouta Pippin.

Seul Frodon restait silencieux, et Adèle posa une main sur son épaule en marchant. Le pauvre garçon était au centre de tous les regards, et il ne semblait pas trop apprécier la chose. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation.

- On se sent observé, mon cher Frodon ?

- Disons que... Oui.

- N'en soyez pas gêné. Vous êtes observé parce que vous avez accompli de grandes choses. Quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais pas seulement. C'était surtout très noble et généreux, et c'est pour ça qu'on vous admire.

- Il n'y a rien de noble dans le fait de ne pas avoir le choix...

- Ne dites pas ça, vous aviez le choix de nous abandonner. Vous ne l'avez pas fait, assura Adèle.

- J'ai cédé à la tentation...

- Qui vous en voudrait ? Vous vous sous-estimez, Frodon. Alors maintenant, on oublie tout ça, et on se réjouit !

- Adèle a raison ! On se réjouit !, répéta Pippin avec enthousiasme.

Et effectivement, tous mangèrent et parlèrent en se réjouissant. On n'avait pas été aussi heureux dans cette Cité depuis bien longtemps... Parfois, pourtant, Adèle était rattrapée par ses problèmes : lorsqu'elle croisait le regrad d'Elrond par exemple, mais surtout celui de Galadriel. Celle-ci la fixait parfois, de son regard si troublant. La jeune femme comprit que bientôt, elle devrait s'entretenir avec la Dame. Elle soupira, déjà lasse à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait lui dire.

Après le repas, alors qu'elle bavardait joyeusement avec Merry, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Legolas, qui avait le regard amusé qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il préparait quelque chose.

- Legolas... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous vous êtes montrée particulièrement impolie aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai ? Je le savais, je l'avais bien dit, à Aragorn... Je savais que je finirais par faire une gaffe... Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, paniqua Adèle.

- Vous n'êtes même pas venue saluer une vieille amie..., dit une Elfe aux côtés de Legolas, qu'Adèle reconnut aussitôt.

- ISELDIA !

Aussitôt, elle se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. Le cri d'Adèle avait coupé plusieurs conversations, et un grand silence s'était établi dans la salle. Mais très vite, toute la Communauté se mit à rire, reconnaissant bien là leur Adèle, et tous les imitèrent.

- Mais... Mais... Vous n'êtes pas partie ? Legolas, vous m'avez dit n'importe quoi !

- J'ai finalement choisi de rester auprès de la Dame Arwen... Et puis après avoir fait la connaissance d'une certaine humaine, je n'ai pas réussi à quitter la Terre du Milieu au beau milieu de cette guerre. Disons que j'avais besoin de savoir si le monde des Hommes allait perdurer. Et apparemment, j'ai eu raison de rester.

- Mais carrément !, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais alors vous allez toujours rester ici ?

- Non... Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, maintenant. J'épouserais Amandil, puis nous partirons tous les deux, quand le moment sera venu.

- Mais comme vous êtes une Elfe, vous ne savez pas exactement quand.., râla gentiment Adèle. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, je suis tellement contente de vous revoir...

- Je le suis aussi. Et je suis très surprise de vous retrouver en aussi bonne forme... Il faut croire que le Seigneur Elrond avait toutes les raisons de vous laisser partir.

- Oui... Je suis plutôt fière de moi, quand j'y réfléchis. Et au fait, votre fiancé n'est pas ici ? Je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur en Lorien...

- Non, il protège les frontières du pays de la Dame. Mais je le retrouverais bientôt !

- En revanche, Haldir est ici, dit innocemment Legolas.

- Ah... Vraiment ? Je... C'est bien..., répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, se souvenant de la discussion sur la solennité des Elfes.

Elle passa ensuite beaucoup de temps avec Iseldia, lui racontant ses aventures. Elle passa sur certains sujets, comme Saroumane, même si son amie semblait se demander ce qui avait pu amener Adèle dans cette quête. Mais elle eut la délicatesse de pas insister, et de se contenter d'écouter. Quand arriva le récit de la mort de Boromir, Iseldia prit un air sincèrement désolé.

- Il est toujours difficile de perdre un ami... Vous verrez, avec le temps, vous comprendrez...

Adèle sourit, toujours aussi touchée par la douceur de l'Elfe. Beaucoup de temps avait passé, et elle avait eu l'occasion de développer des amitiés bien plus profondes que celle qu'elle avait avec Iseldia. A la réflexion, elle était même plus proche d'Eowyn maintenant, à laquelle elle était liée par une histoire presque commune. Et puis Iseldia restait une Elfe, qui n'avait pratiquement jamais côtoyé d'autres humains qu'Adèle. De plus, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'Iseldia appartenait au passé : bientôt, comme la plupart des Elfes, elle partirait de cette terre... Alors elle ne pouvait pas se reposer sur elle comme elle le faisait avec les autres... En regardant son amie, Adèle ressentit un étrange sentiment de nostalgie.

Mais même si leur amitié n'était pas aussi profonde, elle comptait néanmoins toujours autant pour elle : l'Elfe avait été un soutien incroyable à Fondcombe, une vraie bouffée d'air frais, et elle lui serait reconnaissante à jamais pour lui avoir offert sa confiance et son amitié. Si Iseldia restait plus à l'aise avec ceux de sa race, il restait qu'Adèle avait changé les préjugés qu'elle avait sur les humains. Toutes les deux savaient que chacune avait joué un rôle dans la vie de l'autre, et c'était le genre de choses qui liaient deux êtres pour toujours.

- Vous me semblez plus à l'aise qu'avant... Vous feriez vous à la vie en Terre du Milieu ?

- Disons que je m'adapte. Et il n'y a pas trop d'humains pour vous ?

- Non... Ce sont de nobles personnes, dont le courage n'a pas failli.

- Et Gimli ?, s'amusa Adèle. Son courage n'a pas failli non plus...

- Si la Dame de Lorien et mon amie Adèle reconnaissent sa valeur, je n'ai pas de raisons d'en douter, répondit-elle simplement, avec cette douceur qui lui était si particulière.

- Voilà qui est bien dit !

Puis, Aragorn fit demander Adèle auprès de lui. Adèle fit promettre à Iseldia de venir la voir très bientôt, pour qu'elles puissent discuter plus amplement. Se dirigeant vers le roi et la fille d'Elrond, toujours aussi belle, elle se mit à sourire d'un air attendri en voyant Aragorn aussi heureux. Au début, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir le voir, puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de particulier à lui dire, mais elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit certaines personnes de la Cour les regarder discrètement.

- Il en sera ainsi tout le temps que vous désirerez rester près de moi, Adèle. Désormais, chacun ici sait que vous m'êtes chère, et que vous êtes sous ma protection.

- Je...

- Vous avez peur de ce qui vous attend ici, et je le comprends. Mais faites-moi confiance, personne de doutera jamais que vous ayez votre place. Et vous non plus.

Adèle sourit, émue, parce que comme d'habitude, il était là. Il lui faisait comprendre que même s'il était le Roi Elessar désormais, pour elle, au fond, il restait le Grand-Pas qui l'avait prise avec lui à Bree, et le complice Aragorn qui avait tant veillé sur elle.

- Vous savez que vous êtes incroyable, à toujours deviner ce dont j'ai peur comme ça ? Merci... Et je suis content pour vous et la Dame Arwen.

Arwen la regarda avec attention avant de lui adresser un doux sourire. Posant sa main sur le bras d'Aragorn, la belle Elfe lui parla à son tour.

- Moi qui ai trouvé le bonheur, je souhaite que vous puissiez retrouver pleinement le vôtre. Ne perdez pas espoir, je pressens en mon cœur que vous y arriverez.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Nobles de visages comme de cœur, ils formaient un couple généreux et majestueux. Elle attendait avec impatience le mariage...

Joyeuse, Adèle ne fit pas attention au regard inquiet de Gandalf, ni au fait que celui-ci parlait avec Galadriel en la regardant. C'était un soulagement d'oublier un peu sa dispute avec Paul, les questions existencielles qui l'avaient tant lassée... Elle ne pensait qu'à se réjouir de ces jours heureux qui s'annonçaient pour la Terre du Milieu, et surtout, pour ses amis.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'observer Halbarad, qui se tenait au milieu de la dizaine de Rôdeurs présents, grave. En fait, tous les Dunedains semblaient sévères et un peu à part, bien loin de l'image qu'ils lui avaient donnée au Cormallen. Ils ne se mêlaient que peu avec les autres, si ce n'était avec quelques Rohirrims, les fils d'Elrond ou Legolas ou Gimli. D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait vraiment tenir à les approcher non plus...

Mais Adèle avait très envie d'aller les voir. Elle se savait appréciée des Rôdeurs pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Halbarad, alors elle avait envie de discuter un peu avec eux. Elle les aimait bien, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient... Et puis elle aurait bien échangé quelques mots avec Halbarad. Elle partit donc les saluer, et ils s'en montrèrent contents. Elle parlait avec Dirvel quand Elrohir et Elladan s'approchèrent.

- Vous préférez donc la compagnie des rôdeurs à celle des Elfes..., dit Elrohir.

- Pas du tout.

- Vous avez eu l'occasion de revoir ce cher Haldir ?

- Oui, je l'ai salué. Et je vais le dire avant que quelqu'un ne me devance : il est toujours aussi elfique.

Tous rirent, et l'assemblée fut surprise de voir les visages des Dunedains aussi chaleureux, tout à coup. Adèle en ressentit une certaine fierté, et encore plus lorsque Halbarad s'approcha en lui souriant. Elle resta très longtemps auprès d'eux, oubliant le reste de ses amis.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Gimli vous laisse aussi longtemps sans lui... La Dame Galadriel aide en des choses bien inattendues, lui dit Halbarad.

Effectivement, si Gimli n'était pas collé à Galadriel, il restait tout de même fortement déconcentré, au point de pas avoir répondu aussi vivement que d'habitude aux taquineries de Legolas.

- J'ai bien de la chance de ne pas êtres aussi belle qu'elle, alors, répondit-elle en riant. Mais dites-moi, le couronnement... Ça va changer bien des choses pour les Dunedains, non ?

- Sans doute... C'est d'ailleurs un changement plutôt perturbant, lorsque l'on a connu que cette situation de Rôdeur et d'anonymat..., répondit Halbarad en regardant ses compagnons.

Les Dunedains approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, à nouveau très graves. Adèle ressentit un élan de sympathie pour ces hommes, qu'elle avait l'impression de comprendre : tout allait changer pour elle, aussi, maintenant. La chose l'angoissait, dès qu'elle y pensait... Alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, pas le jour du couronnement ! Elle s'attacha donc à leur rendre leur bonne humeur.

- Maintenant, vous n'aurez plus à vous freiner... Pour mettre votre poing dans la figure de Fougeron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, imaginant sans doute tous ce qu'ils infligeraient à cette fripouille chacun de leur côté.

- Adèle, vous êtes incroyable, assura Halbarad, que ses compagnons approuvèrent vigoureusement.

Elle se sentit à nouveau fondre de l'intérieur, et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du Rôdeur. Alors, pour lui elle n'était pas étrange. Elle était drôle, et maintenant, incroyable... Elle ne savait pas si il se rendait compte à quel point ses simples mots lui faisaient plaisir, mais en tout cas, il les disait.

Troublée par ses pensées, elle se sentit très bête. Cet homme lui plaisait, c'était évident. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'engage sur une telle voie ! On était en Terre du Milieu ici, où les valeurs étaient si différentes de celles de son monde ! Il n'y avait pas de notions de flirts, d'aventures, d'attirance... Enfin du moins, pas dans le milieu de la noblesse.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air...

Elle sortit précipitamment, paniquée. Si elle commençait à craquer sur le cousin du roi du Gondor, elle n'était pas rendue ! Maudissant son cœur d'artichaut, elle regarda au loin. Elle avait un sacré problème.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle était encore entre deux eaux. Elle vivait dans un monde avec les valeurs et les principes d'un autre... Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si dans son monde à elle, elle ne vivrait pas avec le regrets des belles valeurs de la Terre du Milieu, maintenant qu'elle y avait vécu. Enfin de toute façon, elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait vraiment finir sa vie.

Finalement, elle comprenait mieux le caractère instable de Paul. Autant de contradictions et d'avis différents pour une même personne, ce n'était pas humain.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre... J'aime répandre la joie, en fait XD_

_Précision. Pourquoi les Dunedains aiment-ils autant Adèle ? 1) Elle est une grande amie de leur Chef. 2) Elle a veillé sur Halbarad et leur a apporté des nouvelles. 3) Tout ça nous amène à : Adèle les a apprécié et respecté avant même de savoir l'importance de leur peuple, dans leur esprit. Eux qui ont souvent inconnu l'indifférence, ils sont touchés par la confiance, le respect et la franchise d'Adèle à leur égard. En fait, le respect qu'ils ont pour elle est essentiellement humain... Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.C'est pour ça qu'ils sont chaleureux avec elle._

_Je vous dis à tout bientôt, gardez la pêche et plein de bisous ! Soyez sages jusqu'au prochain chapitre !  
_


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos reviews au dernier chapitre, qui m'ont fait un immense plaisir. J'en profite pour remercier **Kayla** et **Cassie** (bienvenue par ici, au fait ! tes remarques m'ont fait très plaisir...), des anonymes très sympathiques !_

_Pardonnez mon absence... Disons que je n'avais pas envie de publier la suite, parce que pas satisfaite, parce que quelques soucis personnels, etc. Je serais moins présente sur le site pour quelques temps.  
_

_Réponses à quelques remarques de Cassie qui peuvent intéresser tout le monde. Un truc qui m'a bien fait rire, sur le fait que Galadriel et cie n'aient pas vu ce qui se passait à deux reprises, que ce n'était pas très crédible. Vous comprendrez tous pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre... XD Mais tu sais, ce petit "bug" de nos grands sages trouvera son explication ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne la surprotection difficile à imaginer... Je suis à la fois d'accord et pas d'accord. Pas d'accord parce que j'ai une ma propre vision de leurs comportements, un mix "Livre/film/Aliete" : si les personnages ne sont pas totalement OOC (enfin j'espère pas), je leur donne quand même des traits de caractère propres à ce que j'ai envie de voir. Pour moi, cette surprotection est assez crédible, dans la mesure où Adèle est la plus fragile d'entre eux : et puis tu sais, dans le livre, les Hobbits sont bien plus responsables, Legolas moins muet, et même si j'ai choisi de bien plus m'inspirer des caractères du film, je reste influencée même sans le vouloir ^^ Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et j'y ferais attention pour la suite, car il ne faut pas que j'oublie que vous ne n'êtes pas dans ma tête ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 29, Le passé, c'est le passé...**

- Concentrez-vous Adèle, peut-être que quelques souvenirs vous reviendront..., dit Elrond.

- Et vous croyez que je n'ai pas essayé de me souvenir depuis tout ce temps ? Vous me prenez pour une quiche ou quoi ?, s'énerva Adèle.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'élever la voix pour que l'on vous entende, rétorqua-t-il.

- Oui ben moi, je ne suis pas une Elfe, alors quand je suis énervée, je crie.

Gandalf soupira et lança un regard compatissant à Elrond. De son côté, Adèle croisa les bras et tenta misérablement de défier du regard le Seigneur de Fondcombe, mais elle ne tint que quelques secondes.

- Vous savez bien que nous essayons de vous aider..., gronda Gandalf.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis aussi perdue que vous depuis le début ! On en est tous au même point !

- Non, pas tous, râla Paul en fusillant du regard sa petite-fille.

- Ah ça y est, tu parles à nouveau ? Retrouver l'usage de la parole pour ronchonner, c'est constructif !

Paul allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, quand Galadriel intervint.

- Cette situation est très compliquée, nous devrions tout reprendre depuis le début. Peut-être qu'un détail mérite d'attirer notre attention. Paul, racontez-nous votre histoire, mais soyez précis... Dans votre enfance, n'y a-t-il rien qui, avec le recul, pourrait sembler étrange ?

Adèle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, épuisée. Elle avait envie de laisser ses problèmes, tous ces mystères irrésolus derrière elle. Mais au fond, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, pour sa famille, ses proches. En conséquence, elle se retrouvait dans une sorte de conseil miniature à tenter d'éclairer les nombreuses zones d'ombre de son histoire. Avec Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf et Paul. Une assemblée parfaite pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Son grand-père n'en menait pas large lui non plus, d'autant qu'il étaient toujours en froid.

- Je ne me souviens pas bien, c'est vieux tout ça..., bredouilla le luthier.

- Contentez-vous de raconter ce dont vous vous souvenez, dit calmement Celeborn.

- Bien je... Je suis né à Paris et j'y ai toujours vécu... J'avais une vie banale... Enfin non pas banale, elle était bien, mais elle était normale. J'ai rencontré Laure, après quelques temps, je l'ai épousée... Et deux ans plus tard naissait Michel, le père d'Adèle. Mais seulement quelques semaines plus tard, il y a eu ce grand fou tout en blanc...

- Saroumane, dit Adèle avec toute la rancœur dont elle était capable.

- Oui... Je n'ai jamais su comment il m'avait amené. Il m'a posé des tas de questions... Mais je ne savais pas répondre ! Et très vite, il a eu l'air très déçu... Et après, je ne me souviens pas. Je me suis enfui, je crois... Ou peut-être qu'il m'a laissé partir, je ne sais plus, finalement... Et j'ai marché, beaucoup... Mais c'est pareil, j'étais tellement perdu que je ne me souviens plus... Je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Gandalf. Et ensuite, vous êtes arrivé en Rohan ?

- C'est ça. Les villageois ont eu peur de moi... J'étais habillé différemment, je parlais de choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et j'étais paniqué moi aussi, j'avais tout aussi peur d'eux... Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait ! C'était le Moyen-Age !, s'écria Paul.

Seule Adèle pouvait comprendre l'ampleur du choc qu'avait pu vivre Paul, du moins le mesurer. Mais tout avait été tellement plus difficile pour lui... La jeune femme avait pu se raccrocher à ce qu'elle savait, était tombée au bon moment, et sur les bonnes personnes. Paul était resté seul, lui.

- J'ai voyagé de villages en villages... J'ai vécu à Edoras, aussi.

- Pourquoi être parti à Minas Tirith ?, demanda Gandalf.

- J'avais peur de Saroumane... Je voulais m'éloigner...

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à trouver de l'aide ? Adèle a cherché à nous trouver...

- Je ne savais pas moi... Je ne savais pas qui était dans son camp. Je ne connaissais strictement rien de ce monde, et si j'ai survécu, c'est grâce à la charité de certaines personnes...

- Mais vous ne connaissiez donc pas la légende qui parle de notre monde dont Adèle nous avait parlé ?

- Quelle légende ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle, presque accusateurs. Adèle déglutit difficilement, rapetissant dans le même temps de quelques centimètres.

- Ben quoi... C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde ne la connaît pas..., se justifia-t-elle.

- Mais elle dit quoi, cette légende ?, demanda Paul, intrigué.

- Euh...

- Ce n'est plus la peine de nous mentir, désormais, dit gravement Elrond.

- Vous mentir ?

- Adèle, pensez-vous sérieusement que nous avons cru à votre justification sur cette légende à Fondcombe ?, répondit Gandalf. Nous vous avons juste laissé la bénéfice du doute.

- J'y croyais pas moi-même... Bon... Personne ne m'interrompt, d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, un peu impatients.

- Et ça vaut aussi pour une certaine bande de Valar !, ajouta-t-elle, menaçante. Pas de voix !

- Sauron étant vaincu, je crois que le danger est moindre désormais, et qu'on vous laissera parler, dit doucement Celeborn.

- J'espère bien ! Bon, Paul... Tu as déjà entendu parler du Seigneur des anneaux ? De Bilbo le Hobbit ? De Tolkien ?

- De Bilbo le Ho...

- Gandalf, vous avez promis de ne pas me couper ! Oui, il s'agit de Bilbon, mais s'il vous plaît...

- Très bien... Poursuivez, je vous en prie.

- Donc, ça te dit quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle à Paul.

- Non... Je ne crois pas.

- Et la fantasy ?

- La quoi ?

- C'est un genre littéraire... Les récits sont irrationnels, parfois merveilleux, souvent inspirés par la mythologie... Et Conan le Barbare, tu connais pas ?

- Adèle ?, la coupa Elrond. Pourriez revenir à vos explications ?

- D'accord... Mais vous n'allez pas aimer la suite...

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer dans son récit. Rien ne l'arrêta. Celeborn tenta bien de protester au moment où elle se mit à parler de Tolkien, mais Galadriel l'en dissuada d'une simple main sur son poignet. Adèle se sentait mal de leur dire qu'ils étaient le fruit de l'imagination d'un auteur, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Puisqu'il fallait creuser pour trouver la solution...Mais le visage toujours plus décomposé de Paul au fur et à mesure de son récit lui fit mal au cœur.

- Attends... Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, je vis dans un monde imaginaire ? Crée par un fou qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? Et que c'est pour savoir le déroulement d'un stupide livre que je me suis retrouvé ici ? C'est une farce ? Tu te fiches de moi !, cria-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien... Je suis désolée...

- Désolée ? De tes mensonges ? Parce que c'est évident que tu mens ! Ce que tu dis, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Tu mens, tu caches quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches hein ?, s'énerva le luthier en se levant brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise.

- Paul..., intervint Gandalf.

- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces sornettes !

- Effectivement, une telle histoire est impossible, répondit froidement Elrond. Alors calmez-vous et reprenez votre place, afin que nous continuions à essayer d'éclaircir cette histoire.

Paul obéit tout de suite avant de se renfrogner à nouveau, regardant Adèle avec un air méfiant et mauvais, ce qui blessa considérablement la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que personne ne la croyait, elle sentit toute sa confiance s'évaporer. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on ne la croit pas tout de suite, mais pas à ce qu'on la traite de menteuse. Et surtout pas Paul.

- Adèle, mentir ne nous amènera qu'à vous retirer notre confiance. Nous pourrions croire que vous désirez protéger Saroumane, reprit Elrond.

Adèle eut un sursaut désagréable, se sentant comme abandonnée et trahie. Elle avait mal entendu, il ne pouvait pas insinuer une chose pareille ! Elle ne répondit même pas, interloquée.

- Dites-nous la vérité, maintenant, dit Celeborn.

- Mais j'ai dit la vérité..., répondit-elle, outrée.

- Vous ne devriez pas jouer à ce jeu...

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! J'ai dit la vérité ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est complètement dément ! Gandalf, vous me croyez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Le magicien fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise, hésitant. Il ne croyait pas qu'Adèle puisse lui mentir, ni se jouer de lui, surtout après tout ce temps... Mais son histoire était bien trop tirée par les cheveux ! Peut-être était-elle encore manipulée par Saroumane ?

- Adèle, je vous crois, vous. Mais pas cette histoire. Dites-moi... Vous êtes-vous sentie étrange ces derniers temps, comme confuse ?

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, une vague de sentiments.

- Confuse comme si j'étais sous l'emprise de Saroumane ?, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Oui, mais ne le prenez pas mal... En tous les cas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas votre faute...

- Je dis la vérité et je ne suis pas manipulée.

- Adèle, réfléchissez quelques secondes à ce que vous avancez... Notre monde serait l'invention d'un... Poète ? Notre monde a été crée par Eru..., commença doucement Elrond.

- Je sais ! La Grande Musique ! JE SAIS ! Ce "poète" comme vous dites, l'a écrit dans le Silmarillon ! Et ce n'est ni un poète, ni un fou qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire ! C'est un écrivain renommé et admiré chez moi, qui a passé une bonne partie de sa vie à créer cet univers ! Et personne n'en doute !

- Adèle, ne criez pas..., répondit Elrond, moins calme, qui n'aimait pas être coupé.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je ne me mette pas à crier ? Vous me traitez de menteuse, de folle !

- Personne n'a jamais douté de votre intégrité Adèle !, protesta Gandalf.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et ça me rend malade ! MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE QUE J'AI ACCEPTE ? Parce que je vous faisais confiance, à tous ?

Adèle se sentait fébrile, comme électrisée par des assauts de rancoeur. Elle était absolument furieuse. Ils avaient voulu savoir, et maintenant, ils ne voulaient pas entendre la vérité ! C'était tellement hypocrite de leur part, eux qui comptaient sur elle pour assumer les révélations qu'elle avait endurées jusqu'à présent !

- Elle est belle, la sagesse elfique ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que rien ne peut vous échapper, que vous avez toujours raison ? Je vous signale qu'en ce qui nous concerne Paul et moi, vous n'avez pas été très performants ! Et vous avez loupé le coche deux fois ! BRAVO ! Il était cassé votre miroir Galadriel ?

- Adèle..., dit calmement Galadriel.

- J'ai suivi la Communauté ! J'ai dû assister à la mort de Gandalf, de Boromir... Sans pouvoir rien faire ! VOUS IMAGINEZ ? Vous qui trouvez les Hommes si faibles, Elrond, vous auriez dû voir Boromir ! J'ai vu les flèches se planter une à une dans son corps, je l'ai vu se relever pour protéger ses amis ! D'APRES VOUS, JE DEVAIS VOIR CA ?

- Calmez-vous !, intervint encore Galadriel. Votre esprit est embué par la colère, et rien de bon ne ressortira de cet entretien tant que nous serons aussi agités... Nous devrions reprendre plus tard, et cela nous fera du bien à nous aussi, pour que nous puissions réfléchir à ce que vous nous avez dit. Personne ne veut vous blesser Adèle, vous vous emportez par déception et par fatigue.

Mais Adèle n'écouta pas Galadriel, trop occupée à sa colère. Blessée, elle ne parvenait plus à discerner la légitimité des doutes des autres, et ne voyait en leurs réactions qu'une sombre ingratitude.

- Boromir a donné sa vie pour la Communauté ! Et moi... Moi aussi, quelque part ! Et Frodon, n'en parlons pas ! Combien de vies gâchées ! Vous n'avez rien risqué, vous autres, reclus dans vos domaines ! Mon esprit est embué par la colère ? Et ça vous étonne, on dirait ! Mais non, à moins que mon esprit ne soit embué par Saroumane lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS A ME FAIRE DE LECONS !

Tous se levèrent, prenant leur apparence la plus noble et la plus imposante possible. Si, face à la fragilité d'Adèle, il s'étaient contrôlés pour ne pas réagir, la jeune femme allait trop loin désormais, et tout cela avait trop duré à leur goût.

- Il suffit maintenant ! Adèle, nous savons à quel point les derniers mois ont été difficiles pour vous mais cela ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de vous emporter de la sorte !, déclara Elrond très sévèrement.

- Vous avez raison, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'était emportée, avait laissé éclater sa colère, son côté cocotte-minute. Mais à les voir tous devant elles, imposants, figés comme des figures des anciens temps, elle ne ressentait plus de colère. La voix tremblante, elle acheva leur petite réunion.

- Je crois que ce ne sera plus la peine de reparler de tout ça... Je ne veux plus de votre aide et de vos doutes, ni continuer à être un poids. Vous savez quoi ? Boromir n'avait pas pleinement confiance en vous, et je lui ai souvent reproché... J'avais un immense respect envers vous, mais finalement, il avait en partie raison. Cette guerre, ce sont les Hommes, et surtout les Hobbits qui l'ont gagnée. Et ce n'est ni Elrond, ni Galadriel, ni Celeborn, malgré leur sagesse et leur puissance, qui m'ont aidé lorsque rien n'allait. Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est juger. Je me suis bien assez jugée pour mes erreurs ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez. Puisque je ne suis pas digne de confiance, après tout ce temps, puisque tout ce que j'ai fait ne vaut même pas la peine que vous remettiez en cause vos certitudes... Restons-en là.

Elle se tourna vers Paul qui la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait.

- Paul... J'en ai assez de faire des efforts pour rien. Le jour où tu te sentiras prêt à mettre ton amertume de côté pour vraiment me connaître, viens me voir. En attendant, et bien... Porte-toi bien.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Gandalf, qui paraissait à la fois déçu, mais aussi triste et compréhensif, comme partagé.

- Pour vous Gandalf, c'est différent... Essayez de voir autre chose en moi que le jouet de Saroumane, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, bredouilla-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment.

Devant la porte se tenait Haldir, qui arrivait pour transmettre un message aux Seigneurs de Lorien. Il la regarda avec stupeur, du moins avec autant de stupeur que pouvait afficher Haldir.

- Les cris que j'ai entendu étaient donc les vôtres... J'aurais dû m'en douter, constata-t-il.

- ALORS VOUS, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Elle le poussa presque, avant de filer dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle faisait vraiment un carton avec les Elfes...

* * *

Adèle ne pleura pas après cette dispute, refusant de se laisser aller. Elle se contenta de se diriger vers sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Horriblement vexée, elle n'en sortit pas pendant presque deux jours, ruminant sa déception. Personne ne vint la déranger, Gandalf ayant prévenu ses amis qu'elle semblait ressentir le besoin d'être seule. Ce fut Iseldia qui vint troubler sa quarantaine, inquiète.

Les deux amies étaient assises depuis un moment l'une en face de l'autre, et hormis pour quelques formules de politesse, Adèle ne semblait pas très encline à la conversation. La chose était assez inhabituelle pour que l'Elfe s'en inquiète.

- Adèle... Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse. C'est la présence de la Dame Eowyn qui vous manque déjà ?

- Non...

En effet, Eowyn était partie peu de temps après le couronnement, accompagnant Eomer en Rohan, leur peuple ayant besoin d'eux. La jeune femme avait été peinée, mais elle avait vite été rassurée lorsque son amie lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait très vite, puisqu'il faudrait rechercher la dépouille de Théoden, qui reposait encore à Minas Tirith.

- Mais cela ne vous ressemble pas de vous enfermer ainsi... Sauf quand vous allez mal. Rester coupée du monde, par ce si beau temps, alors qu'on prépare le mariage et que toute la ville se réjouit, c'est dommage !

Le mariage... Adèle l'avait oublié ! Elle s'en était tant réjouie, mais maintenant... Après son coup d'éclat, elle y serait sans doute persona non grata... Ses amis devaient être déçus par son comportement, puisqu'aucun n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils étaient sans doute fâchés, ou pire, indifférents désormais. Elle aurait tellement voulu fêter ce mariage avec les autres, ce jour qu'Aragorn avait tant attendu ! Et Eowyn ne serait même pas là... Des larmes firent leur apparition au coin de ses yeux, sur lesquelles Iseldia se méprit.

- Dites-moi... Je vous savais proche du roi Elessar mais, je n'avais pas pensé que vous pourriez éprouver des sentiments envers lui... C'est donc ce mariage qui vous fait tant de peine ?

- Quoi ? Oh non... Aragorn, c'est Aragorn... Je ne le vois heureux qu'auprès d'Arwen. Je l'aime, mais comme un immense ami, presque comme un membre de ma famille. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, assura Adèle en essuyant ses yeux.

Iseldia n'insista pas et se contenta de se lever et de regarder par la fenêtre. Si elle n'en montrait rien, Adèle était heureuse de sa présence, d'autant que le douceur de l'Elfe avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle ressentit le besoin de parler, non pas sur les récents événements, mais sur quelque chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais parler avec personne d'autre.

- Iseldia... Je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?

- Votre question n'a aucun sens, puisque je vous suppliais presque il y a quelques secondes de le faire. Dites-moi.

- Boromir... Il... Je sais pas comment je dois dire ça... Après sa mort, j'ai réalisé qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers moi...

- Oh... Mais qu'est-ce qui le laissait penser ?

- Avant que je sois emmenée par les Orques, j'étais près de lui... J'essayais de le rassurer et... Il m'a embrassé. Brièvement, mais il m'a embrassé. Et après, j'ai compris tant de choses dans son attitude envers moi !

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- Non... Enfin... Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé comme ça ! J'avais trop de soucis, trop de choses à penser, je n'ai pas vu quoique ce soit, ni ressenti autre chose qu'une profonde amitié et de la tendresse. peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu l'aimer, je n'en sais rien... Je m'en veux tellement !

- Mais de quoi vous en voulez-vous ?

- Je n'ai rien vu venir et si j'avais compris, tout aurait été différent, et il ne serait sans doute pas mort...

- Adèle, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes une idiote.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne connaissais que très mal Boromir, et je le trouvais même plutôt arrogant. Dans tous les cas, il était un homme très fier, qui a certainement voulu cacher ses sentiments. Alors, pourquoi vous en vouloir ? Les relations humaines sont compliquées, c'est ainsi... Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser.

- Peut-être... Mais tout ça a un énorme goût de regret...

- Ce qui est encore très idiot. Chez les Elfes comme chez les Hommes, l'amour est une chose magnifique, qui rend entier. Pourquoi regretter d'avoir illuminé la vie d'un homme ?

- Illuminer... C'est vite dit..., maugréa Adèle.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Et je suis sûre, vous connaissant, que vous l'avez beaucoup fait rire...

- C'est vrai...

- Ce baiser, c'était une manière de ne rien regretter, juste avant la mort... Il a sans doute voulu vous dire au revoir.

- Mais quand j'y réfléchis, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu être amoureux...

- Vous vous torturez pour rien. Peu importe qu'il l'ait été ou non : il est évident que vous avez troublé son cœur, et surtout attendri. C'est loin d'être un mauvais rôle.

Adèle sourit, pleine de reconnaissance et serra Iseldia dans ses bras. Elle aimait penser qu'elle avait rendu Boromir heureux. Peut-être qu'effectivement, elle l'avait rendu un peu plus insouciant. Et c'était une agréable idée, qui lui donnait envie de sourire... Elle voyait nettement le visage de son ami lorsqu'il éclatait de rire parce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'était qu'un trampoline... Il avait dû l'aimer parce qu'elle apportait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie, parce qu'elle était insouciante et ne le voyait pas comme un capitaine de Gondor. Plus que l'aimait elle, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle représentait qu'il avait aimé... Mais peu importait, rien de tout cela ne comptait, puisqu'elle avait su lui faire un peu oublier ses angoisses.

- Merci Iseldia... Vous êtes parfaite... Et pas parce que vous êtes une Elfe.

- Si vous faites des plaisanteries, c'est que vous allez mieux... Je suis rassurée. Vous voulez bien sortir de cette chambre maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas..., hésita-t-elle, repensant au visage déçu de Gandalf.

- Vous aimez toujours autant les jardins n'est-ce pas ?

Adèle acquiesca et l'Elfe lui proposa d'aller s'y promener avec elle. La jeune femme accepta, ne voulant pas contrarier sa confidente. Dans les jardins, elle en vint à se montrer plus téméraire.

- Iseldia... J'ai appris que vous aviez perdu votre sœur... On parle toujours de moi mais sachez que je suis désolée...

- Cela fait des années maintenant, mais la douleur est toujours tenace. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses chez les Elfes, vous comprenez ? Isial était une personne formidable, qui avait beaucoup à offrir à ce monde. Elle me manque... Mais je sais que bientôt, je retrouverais la paix. J'épouserais celui que mon cœur a choisi et je rejoindrais les miens.

Iseldia avait l'air incroyablement sereine, et la voir aussi confiante força l'admiration de sa jeune amie.

- Comment faites-vous ? Pour paraître aussi confiante en l'avenir ?

- La vie mérite qu'on lui fasse confiance, répondit Iseldia en souriant. Je ne pensais pas que les Hommes vaincraient l'Ombre, et j'avais tort. Je n'avais plus confiance en leur courage, et je suis heureuse d'être restée pour voir leur honneur rétabli. J'ai appris à me montrer moins sévère, et surtout moins suspicieuse. Et je vous assure Adèle, faire confiance à l'avenir, c'est incroyablement reposant.

- Alors je vais essayer...

Adèle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si Iseldia avait autant confiance en l'avenir, c'était également parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimait en retour. Le visage d'Halbarad apparut furtivement dans son esprit, mais elle s'empressa vite de le chasser.

Puis, Iseldia la laissa après l'avoir encore rassurée sur Boromir. Adèle, le cœur déjà un peu plus léger, se décida à descendre dans la Cité, pour profiter de la joie qui semblait y régner. Et effectivement, tout le monde semblait très heureux. S'il restaient des stigmates de la bataille, les habitants semblaient éviter de s'en formaliser, et s'attachaient à se concentrer sur les heureux événements. Elle avait envie de faire de même. Mais enfin, si ses amis étaient fâchés contre elle, ça allait être difficile...

- Attention !, s'écria une voix.

Une bande de jeune garçons traversait la rue en courant et ne faisant pas attention, percuta la jeune femme qui faillit tomber. Adèle renonça très vite à les poursuivre pour leur dire sa façon de pensée, et se contenta de masser son bras endolori par le choc.

- De vrais sauvages..., râla une autre jeune femme, elle aussi bousculée et tombée à terre.

Adèle l'aida à se relever et sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait l'air d'une héroïne de littérature anglaise, un peu à la Jane Austen... Avec de beaux cheveux noirs relevés en chignon et de grands yeux sombres.

- Vous voyez, un jour je les attraperais et je les ramènerais à leurs mères en les tirant par l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas si vous feriez le poids, répondit Adèle en observant la silhouette frêle la jeune femme.

- J'ai mes propres ressources...

- Je vous crois... Mais vous avez mal au poignet ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace. Mais ce n'est rien, j'arrive à le bouger. Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas d'ici... Vous habitez dans ce quartier ?

- Ah non, non... J'habite au château.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, presque horrifiée, et l'espace d'un instant Adèle hésita à se retourner pour voir si un Nazgûl ne se tenait pas juste dérrière elle.

- Mais... Mais... Je peux vous demander votre nom ?

- Adèle. Et vous ?

- Vous êtes la Dame Adèle ? Je ne vous avais pas reconnue ! Bon c'est aussi parce que je vous ai vue de très loin, quand vous êtes revenue dans la Cité avec le roi... Comme je suis contente de vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes tellement incroyable ! C'est vrai tout ce qu'on dit sur vous ?

- Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ?

La discussion était lancée entre Adèle et la joyeuse Alviane, qui lui changea beaucoup les idées. La jeune femme était de nature encore plus enthousiaste qu'elle, et elle la fit rire de nombreuses fois. Du même âge qu'Adèle, elle lui ressemblait, et cela la troubla un peu : peut-être qu'elle avait dans les yeux la personne qu'elle serait devenue si elle avait toujours vécu en Terre du Milieu. En remontant une rue, Adèle eut la surprise de voir Halbarad la dépasser. Elle l'attrapa par le bras par réflexe, pour qu'il la remarque, et l'espace d'un instant, elle regretta son geste. Mais dès qu'elle vit Halbarad lui sourire, elle n'y pensa plus.

- Adèle ! En voilà une agréable surprise !

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qu'elle détesta aussitôt.

- Je ne crois pas connaître votre amie..., s'informa-t-il poliment.

- Oh... Voici Alviane, dont je viens de faire la connaissance. Nous avons été percutées par la même bande de jeunes fous tout à l'heure... Alviane, je vous présente Halbarad, qui est un parent d'Aragorn... Enfin, du roi Elessar.

Alviane salua Halbarad et lui offrit un sourire gêné, avant de regarder ses pieds. Il fallait bien dire que le Rôdeur était plutôt impressionant quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois, comme tous les Dunedains. D'autant qu'ils étaient tous vraiments grands... Adèle était loin d'être petite, surtout depuis son séjour chez les Ents, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir comme une liluputienne à côté d'Halbarad, d'Aragorn ou de Dirvel.

- Adèle ?

- Oh pardon ! Vous me demandiez quelque chose ?

- Je disais que vous deviez être impatiente d'asssiter au mariage.

- Ah oui, tout à fait ! J'ai toujours adoré les mariages... Mais je suis sûre que je vas pleurer... Je suis une émotive. Dites-moi, je peux vous demander ce que vous faites par ici ?

- Je devais rendre visite à quelqu'un... Mais dites-moi, c'est bien indiscret comme question.

- Ahem..., toussota-t-elle.

- Et vous que faites-vous par ici ?, la coupa-t-il avec un regard espiègle assez inhabituel pour qu'elle en soit surprise.

- Une soudaine envie de me promener..., répondit-elle avec un air absent, cherchant à qui Halbarad pourrait rendre visite à Minas Tirith.

Après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, Halbarad les laissa et s'éloigna, marchant très vite sur ses grandes jambes et Adèle fixa longtemps sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'Alviane la ramène à la réalité.

- C'est peut-être indiscret mais... Est-ce votre fiancé ?

Adèle sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme avec un air effaré.

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !

- Pardonnez-moi, je pensais...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser une telle chose ?

- La façon dont vous le regardiez... Et comme lui aussi, vous regardait. Mais excusez-moi, je me suis fait des idées... Je suis parfois un peu trop imaginative.

Intérieurement, Adèle se mit à paniquer : on voyait donc tellement que ça qu'Halbarad lui plaisait ? Mais c'était une catastrophe ! Est-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, elle pourrait se montrer discrète ? Cependant, Alviane avait dit quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir...

- Vous trouviez qu'il me regardait d'une manière particulière ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

- Oui...

- C'est à dire ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Il avait l'air très heureux de vous voir...

Adèle ne put retenir un sourire et Alviane par politesse, se retint de faire une remarque. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins : elle trouvait qu'Adèle avait littéralement dévoré Halbarad des yeux... De son côté, Adèle trouvait que sa rencontre avec le Rôdeur avait été un petit peu trop courte. Elle avait bien envie de le rattraper.

- Alviane, je vais vous laisser... Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais il faut que je file... A bientôt !

Et elle planta une Alviane très amusée, qui se doutait bien de ce qu'elle allait faire.

En effet, quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard, elle se mit à courir pour rattraper Halbarad. Beaucoup se demandèrent ce qui lui prenait. Elle se mit à courir, et finit par apercevoir le Rôdeur. Elle accélèra et se faufila entre les passants : arrivée quelques mètres derrière lui, elle ralentit et l'accosta le plus naturellement du monde.

- Halbarad ! On ne fait que se croiser aujourd'hui décidément !

Instantanément, elle réalisa qu'elle était essouflée et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air crédible une seule seconde.

- Mais comment..., s'étonna Halbarad.

- J'ai pris un raccourci...

- Un raccourci ?

- Oui... Je commence à bien connaître la ville...

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air essouflée...

- Non, pas du tout...

Adèle aurait sans doute paru un peu plus crédible si elle n'était pas presque en train de se tenir les côtes. Elle étai vraiment ridicule, et en voyant le regard étrange d'Halbarad, elle s'en voulut aussitôt.

- En fait, il y a un petit garçon qui m'a effrayée en surgissant au coin d'une rue... Vous savez en faisant "BOUH !" en agitant grand les bras... Bref j'ai sursauté et voilà, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle...

Halbarad ne chercha plus loin et lui sourit gentiment, avant de la fixer pendant un petit moment.

- Et bien, reprenez votre souffle... A moins qu'il faille que je vous porte ?, s'amusa-t-il.

- Non ça ira... Je suis résistante..., répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Mais l'image d'Halbarad la portant ne lui déplut pas et elle se gifla mentalement pour arrêter le petit manège de son inconscient qui lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Elle voulait éviter de trop s'attacher à lui, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était lui courir après. Et au sens propre ! Ce qu'elle pouvait s'exaspérer, parfois...

- Vous allez donc mieux ?

- Pardon ?

- Aragorn s'inquiétait à votre sujet. Je suis content de voir que vous allez l'air de très bien vous porter.

- Oui, ça va... J'ai eu un petit moment de découragement, mais je vais reprendre du poil de la bête. Aragorn s'inquiétait pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. Gandalf également. Et moi aussi...

Le coeur d'Adèle se gonfla de joie et elle se sentit pousser des ailes : Aragorn n'était pas fâché, Gandalf non plus malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et Halbarad s'était inquiété... C'était une belle journée ! Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle aille faire ses excuses à Gandalf... Elle s'était un peu emportée...

Tout à coup, Halbarad s'arrêta et regarda Adèle avec un léger sourire moqueur qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers la gauche et lorsqu'Adèle regarda ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, elle eut un léger sursaut, suivi d'une envie soudaine d'éclater de rire. Haldir... Droit devant, qui parlait avec un Elfe... Non, avec UNE Elfe ?

- Halbarad... Vous voyez ce que je vois ?, dit-elle, ahurie.

- Haldir et une Elfe, oui.

- Non, non... Haldir qui drague, nuance !

- Qui quoi ?

- Vous la connaissez cette Elfe ?

- Non... Je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes Elfes, vous savez. Mais si nous allons les saluer, vous le saurez. Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... C'est pas une très bonne idée...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Disons que je me suis un peu fâchée avec lui.

- Vous vous êtes fâchée avec Haldir ?

- Oui.

Halbarad la fixa avec attention : il n'avait pas l'air amusé du tout, très inquiet. Pour elle ?

- Adèle ?

- Oui ?

- Comptez-vous m'expliquer comment une telle chose est arrivée ? A moins que je doive le deviner ?

- Je peux pas... C'est compliqué.

L'espace d'une seconde, Adèle crut voir un air déçu traverser son visage. Elle était en train de se demander si elle ne pouvait pas raconter sa véritable histoire quand Haldir arriva vers eux.

- Bonjour Adèle. Seigneur... Halbarad, c'est bien cela ?

Halbarad hocha la tête tandis qu'Adèle déglutissait difficilement. Le regard d'Haldir était presque meurtrier. Enfin, elle exagérait peut-être un petit peu... Mais quand même, ce n'était pas très rassurant d'en être l'objet.

- Vous semblez de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois que je vous ai croisée, Adèle. C'est donc le bon moment pour s'adresser à vous ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux au souvenir mordant de cette horrible journée. Puisqu'elle semblait devoir vivre ici, il valait mieux réparer ses dégâts. Elle devait s'adapter. Après tout, Haldir ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait...

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la dernière fois... Vous êtes arrivé au mauvais moment, et votre remarque m'a déplue. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver de cette façon.

Haldir accepta l'excuse d'un regard, et Adèle attendit qu'il fasse de même. Elle attendit longtemps.

- Je vous signale que si je me suis énervée, c'est parce que vous avait été blessant.

- Blessant ? Je ne vois pas en quoi, s'étonna-t-il.

- Votre regard et vos paroles quand vous m'avez vue !

- Je n'ai sûrement pas été blessant. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être blessant à votre égard, protesta Haldir.

- Bien sûr que si ! "Les cris que j'ai entendu étaient donc les vôtres... J'aurais dû m'en douter !", ce n'était pas blessant ça ?

- Absolument pas.

- Mais vous vous moquez de moi en plus ! Halbarad ! C'était blessant ou pas ?

Le Rôdeur hésita un peu trop longtemps au goût d'Adèle. Heureusement, il finit par réagir : quelques secondes de plus et elle les aurait plantés là comme deux idiots.

- Si vous étiez d'humeur plutôt triste, cela a pu être blessant en effet. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas volontaire..., dit-il avec diplomatie.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Haldir. J'ai mal choisi mes mots, ou peut-être ais-je été trop froid. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être blessant : mais avouez que vous êtes sans doute la seule personne capable de crier de la sorte ici. J'ai gardé le souvenir d'une jeune femme particulièrement têtue en Lorien, et surtout très prompte à défendre le Nain. Je ne voyais donc pas qui d'autres aurait pu oser s'emporter contre Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond et Gandalf réunis. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous faire de la peine, expliqua l'Elfe.

- Très bien... Alors tout est oublié, et je vous apprécie à nouveau, dit Adèle en riant.

- J'en suis heureux.

Mais Adèle avait bien envie de se venger un peu quand même. Pensant à la gêne que suscitait chaque question sur Halbarad chez elle, elle introduisit le sujet "Haldir le dragueur" à la manière d'Alviane.

- Mais dites-moi Haldir... Cette Elfe avec qui vous parliez et qui vous attend... Serait-ce une éventuelle fiancée ?

- Pardon ?

- En tout cas, vous avez l'air de lui plaire.

Haldir, surpris par une telle franchise, ne sut quoi répondre. Il nia et sembla même un peu s'offusquer des insinuations d'Adèle, puis prit congé et repartit... Non sans avoir salué son "éventuelle fiancée". Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle se tourna vers Halbarad qui la regardait avec un air sévère, auquel elle répondit par le regard le plus innocent qui soit.

- C'était une manière de vous "venger" de sa maladresse à votre égard ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes donc une personne très susceptible.

- Absolument pas ! Attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Et elle le laissa pour aller échanger quelques mots avec celle qu'elle soupçonnait être la soupirante d'Haldir.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Adèle et je suis une amie... Enfin une connaissance d'Haldir. Etant donné qu'il n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous présenter, je viens à vous, dit-elle simplement.

- Enchantée... Je me nomme Sirië, répondit-elle, surprise.

- Vous connaissez bien Haldir ?

- Je le connais depuis longtemps. Du moins plus longtemps qu'une humaine.

Adèle hésita quelques secondes : c'était une plaisanterie ou une moquerie ?

- Et je ne suis pas la fiancée d'Haldir. Vous l'avez mis mal à l'aise avec cette question...

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Je suis une Elfe.

- Forcément..., soupira Adèle, lassée.

- Vous devriez le croire quand il dit ne pas avoir voulu vous blesser. Ce ne serait pas digne d'un Elfe, et surtout pas d'Haldir.

Adèle eut envie de rétorquer que les Elfes pouvaient être très blessants quand l'envie leur en prenaient, surtout envers les Nains, mais s'abstint. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à être à l'origine d'une guerre interraciale.

- Je le crois.

- C'est bien. Haldir est quelqu'un de très solennel, mais il n'y a pas plus généreux que lui.

- Oui et bien il n'est pas très doué pour les relations humaines... Enfin, avec les autres quoi.

- Oh non... C'est juste parce qu'il ne se défait pas facilement de son rôle de protecteur de nos frontières. Mais Haldir est très apprécié vous savez... Gagner sa confiance et son respect est difficile, alors c'est encore plus gratifiant. Haldir donne de la valeur aux choses.

"Et elle ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas sa fiancée ? Et moi, je suis une Elfe aussi ?"

- Je crois que je réussirais jamais à gagner sa confiance ou son respect, plaisanta Adèle.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Il admire votre loyauté pourtant, répondit Sirië avec douceur. Il est peut-être dérangé par certains traits de votre caractère, mais il sait faire la part des choses.

Adèle répondit avec un sourire, touchée. Elle laissa Sirië pour rejoindre Halbarad, qui semblait s'ennuyer. Ou alors être perturbé par quelque chose.

- Vous semblez soucieux... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me fais du souci pour une amie.

Pour elle ? Ou pour cette personne à qui il avait rendue visite ?

- Pour vous, précisa Halbarad avec un sourire en voyant son hésitation.

- Mais je vais bien...

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je me demande juste ce qui peut vous troubler à ce point...

Adèle hésita. Elle avait envie de tout lui dire, mais elle avait peur que sa situation particulière lui fasse peur. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à perdre... Que craignait-elle ? Halbarad n'avait rien à envie aux autres personnes qui lui avaient tendu la main auparavant... Elle pouvait vraiment se montrer stupide en ce qui le concernait.

- Vous avez peur de me le dire ? Vous n'y êtes pas obligée si vous ne le voulez pas, lui dit-il gentiment.

- C'est que c'est très compliqué. Et surtout très étrange...

Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il la trouve étrange.

- Tout a été très étrange ces derniers temps, rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est encore plus étrange que tout le reste...

- Et je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre selon vous ? Faites-moi confiance.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit acheva de la convaincre. Alors ils s'asseyèrent et elle commenca son long récit, sans rien cacher, si ce n'était tout ce qui touchait à Tolkien et à connaissance de l'histoire. Inutile de recommencer le débat... Halbarad fit des efforts pour ne pas paraître surpris, et elle le remarqua avec plaisir.

- Et voilà... Vous avez envie de fuir en courant maintenant ?

- Non... Mais je comprendrais que vous ayez envie de le faire.

- J'en ai envie parfois, avoua-t-elle.

- Vous êtes courageuse, vous ne le ferez pas : vous avez eu bien des occasions de fuir auparavant, mais vous êtes toujours là. Mais finalement, allez-vous pouvoir rentrer chez vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. D'abord je ne sais pas si c'est possible, et... Je ne crois plus en avoir envie. Je suis fatiguée de toujours attendre, je ne veux pas mettre ma vie en pause, vous comprenez ? Et je ne suis plus tout à fait la même maintenant... Mais c'est dur, et je ne suis pas sûre... Mon monde, ma famille... C'est comme si toutes ces années n'avaient servi à rien ! Mais moi je ne peux pas tout effacer comme ça !, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Halbarad posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement, et Adèle ressentit une drôle d'impression : une sorte d'envie partagée entre enlever sa main pour ne plus être aussi mal à l'aise et celle de l'y laisser pour l'éternité.

- Tout le monde me dit que tout ira bien, mais personne ne peut comprendre... Alors, dans le fond, j'ai l'impression que je serais toujours seule. J'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, mais tout ça, c'est tellement absurde... Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu ma vie.

- Adèle, me permettez-vous de me montrer franc avec vous ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous ne voyez pas les choses comme il faut. Vous vous êtes convaincue que vous resteriez seule et incomprise toute votre vie ici...

- Mais c'est le cas ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que beaucoup de personnes arrivent d'autres mondes comme ça !

- Il y a votre grand-père.

- Oui mais...

- Je sais, j'ai bien compris. Mais si je peux me permettre, vous réagissez comme lui sur certains points. Vous vous enfermez dans vos problèmes sans voir que beaucoup de nous peuvent les comprendre et les partager. Vous avez perdu votre famille, et c'est une chose affreuse. Mais cela, bon nombre d'entre nous peuvent le comprendre. La mort nous prend ceux que l'on aime, et la douleur que l'on ressent lorsque qu'un proche nous quitte pour toujours ne doit pas être très différente de celle que vous éprouvez.

Adèle ne dit rien, saisie par la logique d'Halbarad. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle...

- Vous culptabilisez d'abandonner votre monde, et n'importe qui pourrait le comprendre. Mais je vais vous poser une question : ne croyez-vous pas qu'Arwen souffre de ses choix ? Rester auprès d'Aragorn la rend heureuse, et c'est le destin qu'elle a choisi en acceptant son amour pour lui. Cependant, elle embrasse dès à présent un destin mortel, et une vie sans ceux de sa famille, de sa race. La situation est différente, je le sais, mais les sentiments qui en découlent sont les mêmes, pousuivit-il.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu les choses sous cet angle. C'était comme si Halbarad avait compris tout ce qu'elle aurait dû saisir depuis très longtemps, et chacun de ses mots la soulagaient d'un poids supplémentaire.

- Vous dites que vous n'êtes plus la même et que ce n'est pas ainsi que vous aviez prévu votre vie... Votre cas est extrême, mais pensez à votre ami Frodon... Et votre grand-père ! Il y a bien des gens qui connaissent vos peines Adèle !

Adèle se sentait comme subjuguée. Elle se demandait comment Halbarad en était arrivée à ces conclusions, comment il avait réussi à trouver exactement ce qu'il fallait lui dire.

- Ceux qui vous disent que tout ira bien ont tort, c'est vrai. On vous a volé une partie de vous en vous enlevant aussi brutalement à ce qui vous était si cher et rien ne pourra vous le faire oublier. Mais pourquoi vous empêcher de vivre alors que vous avez peur de stagner ? Vous pouvez avoir une belle vie ici, je vous l'assure. Tant de gens vous aiment et bien d'autres vous aimeront encore... N'est-ce pas le plus important pour parvenir à construire quelque chose ?

- Vous avez raison... Mais... Ici, ce ne sera pas vraiment à moi...

- Bien sûr que si ! Enfin Adèle, où que vous soyez, ce que vous construisez vous appartient ! Ce n'est pas une histoire d'origines... Vous vous empêchez de vivre toute seule...

Elle réalisa avec émotion qu'en quelques phrases, Halbarad avait mis des mots, et surtout des réponses, à tout ce qui la hantait depuis si longtemps. Il ne l'avait pas ménagée, osant dire ce qu'il fallait. Il avait tellement raison, mille fois ! Elle était aimée ici, et c'était le plus important... Cela avait toujours été le plus important : toute sa vie, où qu'elle soit, elle avait toujours tenu à être entourée. Et en Terre du Milieu, elle l'était... Même beaucoup. Et puis il n'avait pas tort, sa douleur n'était pas si particulière... Bien des gens pouvaient la comprendre. Et Halbarad semblait la comprendre tout particulièrement, et surtout savoir s'y prendre avec elle. C'était drôle cette sensation qu'elle avait... Un mélange de perplexité et d'euphorie... Les yeux fixés sur la main d'Halbarad toujours sur la sienne, elle se sentait comme... éparpillée ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées les plus tristes, puis qu'il les avait toutes brisées. Et maintenant, c'était comme s'il y avait tout à construire, comme il disait. Mais avec Halbarad pas loin, ce n'était pas effrayant.

Se rendant compte du trouble d'Adèle, il entreprit de dédramatiser un peu leur discussion. La pauvre semblait comme sonnée.

- En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que votre grand-père va finir par capituler. Il ne sait pas que vous avez été poursuivie par un Balrog, ni que vous avez bataillé aux côtés d'un Ent...

- C'est vrai que j'ai vécu pas mal d'aventures..., répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Effectivement... On va sans doute en faire une histoire, à raconter aux enfants...

Si Halbarad savait à quel point sa phrase était proche de la vérité... La chose était presque drôle.

- Vous devriez demander à Bilbon de vous l'écrire, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt dou... Doué, balbutia-t-elle, comme estomaquée.

- Adèle ?

La jeune femme semblait avoir oublié de respirer, et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait un air aussi stupéfait. Elle avait l'avoir d'avoir eu la révélation de sa vie !

- Adèle ?, répéta-t-il.

Adèle avait l'impression que son coeur allait lâcher, battant à un rythme effrené. Le livre de Bilbon... Beaucoup d'éléments lui revinrent en tête, précisément. Elle revit Bilbon parler de son livre aux Nains à Fondcombe. Elle se rappela la surprise de Gandalf lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Bilbo le Hobbit... Bilbon avait écrit ses aventures dans son livre, ainsi que bon nombre des poèmes traitant des Premiers Âges de la Terre du Milieu qu'il avait entendu à Fondcombe. Puis, il le donnerait à Frodon, qui écrirait son histoire à son tour et qui le transmettrait à Sam...

Elle n'oubliait pas les protestations des autres lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de Tolkien. Convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait, n'ayant jamais cherché à voir en ce monde autre chose que la création littéraire de l'auteur, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre leur refus. Bien sûr, il était logique qu'ils refusent le fait d'être le fruit d'une simple histoire, aussi remarquable soit elle. Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait autre chose à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé : Tolkien n'avait pas crée toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées jusque là. Iseldia, Gilain, Bemil ou même Dirvel... Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il fallait voir plus loin que les écrits de Tolkien pour comprendre cette drôle d'histoire, mais elle s'était tenue à des théories complètement folles où par l'écriture, il avait tout simplement crée une autre réalité, ou même par magie. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le fait que Tolkien s'amusait à prétendre que la manuscrit n'était pas de lui mais bien des fameux Sacquet pouvait être autre chose qu'un simple souci de réalisme pour faire rêver ses lecteurs. Le Livre rouge... Le voilà, le lien entre les deux mondes que Gandalf et elle avaient tant cherché. Par elle ne savait quel moyen, ce livre était entré en possession de Tolkien. Mais comment avait-il pu passer d'un monde à l'autre ? Le temps s'écoulait-il différemment, puisque celui de Bilbon était loin d'être fini ? A cette pensée, l'évidence la frappa.

- LE TEMPS !, s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter Halbarad, qui désespérait de comprendre.

- Est-ce que je pourrais être mis dans la confidence ?, se fâcha-t-il un peu.

- J'avais tout faux depuis le début !

Oui, dès son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle avait fait une erreur de jugement. Elle n'avait jamais été envoyée dans un autre monde... Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? La Terre du Milieu n'avait jamais été un autre monde... Tolkien l'avait toujours dit ! Il avait précisé qu'Arda, que la Terre du Milieu était le passé "imaginaire" de la Terre. Elle était dans son monde... Mais dans son passé parmi les plus anciens, comme dans une vie antérieure de la Terre. Mais alors... Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps ? Enfin, une telle chose n'était pas possible ! On ne pouvait PAS voyager dans le temps !

Pourtant, la chose se tenait. Tolkien avait récupéré une copie du manuscrit du Livre rouge, l'avait traduit et avait écrit tout ce qui touchait à la Terre du Milieu. La Terre du Milieu, le passé. Mais comment Saroumane avait-il pu savoir ? Comment avait-il pu faire voyager des personnes dans le temps ? Et sa présence... Elle allait modifier l'histoire !

C'était vertigineux.

* * *

_Attention, ce chapitre nécessitant pas mal de précisions, j'arrive avec mes notes. Il y en a beaucoup, mais si vous voulez comprendre mes intentions, je vous conseille de les lire.  
_

_Alors... Alviane représente **Mlle Potter Alvirah**, qui avait trouvé l'identité d'Halbarad elle aussi et qui semble beaucoup apprécier le Rôdeur... D'où sa petite intervention sur le fait qu'Adèle le dévore des yeux, puisque Alvirah semble particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de ce couple. Je sais encore trop peu de choses sur cette fanfictionneuse que j'apprécie pourtant beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'elle est un peu comme moi, à aimer les prénoms anciens, les mystères (il y a qu'à voir l'intro de sa fic... D'ailleurs, mets-moi la suite, je veux en savoir plus !) et la littérature anglaise : et oui, je suis attentive aux profils moi, et Jane Eyre et Orgueils et Préjugés ne m'ont pas échappé, mais aussi que c'est une personne très enthousiaste. Surveillez son profil, car elle a pas mal de projets (dont je sais un peu plus, moi... Mouhahahaha !) Alviane fera encore une apparition bien plus tard, toujours vis-à-vis de la relation Adèle/Halbarad._

_Sirië représente **Lollie Lovegood**, qui avait un autre personnage à la base, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de changer en apprenant à quel point elle adorait Haldir ! Une Haldirette ! Lollie, c'est une fille que j'adore, qui suit cette fic depuis longtemps... Et qui m'encourage depuis longtemps. Très drôle, à l'écritude plutôt dynamique, et une revieweuse acharnée. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire explicitement un couple entre Sirië et Haldir... Je préfère laisser vaguer votre imagination. Si vous allez faire un tour sur le profil de Lollie Lovegood, sachez que j'ai bien ri en lisant son OS sur Pirates des Caraïbes, qui m'a vraiment marquée. _

_Bon... En ce qui concerne le chapitre. Le titre "Le passé, c'est le passé..." a plusieurs sens._

_Le premier, c'est le changement qui s'opère en Adèle. Chaque dialogue, avec Iseldia, Alviane, Sirïe et surtout Halbarad lui fait tourner la page et prendre conscience de quelque chose, atténuant ses regrets. Adèle a enfin réussi à passer le cap de son stade "entre deux eaux" et a enfin fait le deuil de Boromir. Elle a fait le choix d'être heureuse, et croit au fait de pouvoir l'être en TDM._

_Le deuxième, c'est bien sûr sur la révélation de ce chapitre. Certains trouveront peut-être que le retour dans le passé n'est pas original, ou trop facile : pour moi la question ne se pose pas, même si je peux comprendre la frustration XD Mais la Terre du Milieu a réellement été imaginée comme le passé imaginaire de notre propre monde, et je ne me sentais pas d'aller contre ça... Vous allez comprendre en lisant cette citation de Tolkien pourquoi :_** « J'ai construit, je le crois, une _époque_ imaginaire, mais quant au _lieu_ j'ai gardé les pieds sur ma propre Terre maternelle. Je préfère cela à la mode moderne qui consiste à rechercher des planètes lointaines dans "l'espace". Quoique curieuses, elles nous sont étrangères, et l'on ne peut les aimer avec l'amour de ceux dont nous partageons le sang. »**_ Je ne me voyais pas aller contre ça...Quoi je suis trop rêveuse et trop sensible ?  
_

_Ce qui concerne Le Livre rouge est vrai aussi : pour donner encore plus de réalisme à son histoire, Tolkien s'est amusé à prétendre qu'il n'était que l'humble traducteur du Livre rouge de la Marche de l'Ouest, écrit par nos héros. Vous pouvez en savoir plus sur Wikipédia, Tolkiendil... / Si je me suis permis l'hypothèse que Tolkien n'avait pas inventé cet univers, c'est bien parce que lui même s'était amusé à ça... J'avais envie de quelque chose qui colle avec l'histoire de la création de son oeuvre. Mais il va de soi que ce monsieur est un vrai génie qui a vraiment crée cet univers incroyable dans mon esprit... Et je suis admirative de l'attachement qu'il a porté à ses écrits, jusqu'à créer une telle atmosphère autour ! _

_Bon... En ce qui concerne la suite de la fiction : la suite va pas mal bouger. Il y aura un chapitre pour Kayla qu'il faut que je fignole, puis, je suivrais, du point de vue des événements le livre... Mise en bouche : funérailles de Théoden, petit détour à Bree, la Comté et son nettoyage, Saroumane... Puis, des choses propres à Adèle. L'action arrive. Plus de Halbarad aussi (ça, c'est pour rassurer mes romantiques préférées) Ah, et la réconciliation avec Paul, Gandalf et vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Faramir avait regardé Adèle bizarrement (élément déplacé de ce chapitre).  
_

_Je vous embrasse tous, j'espère que rien ne vous a déçu, et je vous dis à tout bientôt ! Et gardez la patate._

_P.S : J'oubliais ! La scène où Adèle se tape un sprint est directement inspirée d'un épisode de Friends où Chandler bat les records du 100m et du saut à la haie par dessus les ordures en voulant rattraper celle dont il est amoureux, Kathy je crois.  
_


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Merci encore et toujours, vous êtes des lecteurs incroyables. Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Vos reviews étaient absolument formidables et j'étais ravie de voir que mon idée retour dans le passé/livre rouge vous plaisait. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier **Aline **(je vais te dire... Adèle a failli avoir ton prénom !)_

_ C'est la mission que m'a confiée **Kayla** : essayer d'écrire un chapitre aussi drôle que "Roméo et Juliette", chapitre de la fiction Naurofàna, de **lacaronde**. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dans mon style : je n'ai pas une capacité aussi délirante qu'elle, alors il faudra se contenter de ce que j'ai concocté ^^ Un chapitre qui n'a pas un grand intérêt d'un point de vue action et scénario (il n'était pas prévu à la base ^^), mais j'ai quand même essayé de le rendre assez important dans la fiction, du moins dans le personnage d'Adèle, dans ses relations, ses sentiments : mais pour comprendre, il faut lire jusqu'au bout !_

_Bon, Aliete la pipelette se tait et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 30, Une révélation inattendue  
**

Après cette découverte plus que surprenante, et surtout très perturbante, Adèle s'était sentie épuisée. Elle avait pris congé d'un Halbarad complètement perdu et très intrigué, mais qui avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas insister. A croire qu'il était vraiment parfait. Elle trouvait plutôt amusant le fait qu'il soit à l'origine de cette révélation. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait indospensable. Bref, Adèle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et avait tenté de mettre les choses au clair, sans succès.

Venir du futur... Donc, son ancien présent était le futur de son nouveau présent ? Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus compliqué jusqu'à maintenant... Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui arrive des choses aussi étranges ? Elle qui avait toujours aspiré à une vie simple : faire ses études, continuer à vivre à Bordeaux, puis peut-être rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, peut-être avoir des enfants, déménager pour avoir un jardin... Mais non, elle, elle remontait le temps pour se retrouver à l'époque des Hobbits et des Elfes. Son père disait toujours qu'il était persuadé qu'Adèle ferait des choses exceptionnelles. S'il savait, le pauvre.

Mais curieusement, cette découverte ne la rendait pas triste. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte des conqéquences, si conséquences il y avaient. Mais au fond, quand elle y réfléchissait, le fait de venir du "futur" avait quelque chose de moins dérangeant : elle n'était pas d'un autre monde. Si cette époque était tellement ancienne qu'elle avait été oubliée en son temps, il restait tout de même que c'était son monde à elle aussi, aussi différent soit il. Elle y appartenait, elle n'était pas juste une pièce rapportée... Et puis après tout, passé ou autre monde, il restait toujours qu'elle était loin de sien. Finalement, ça ne changeait pas tellement de choses.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Gandalf ou à qui que ce soit. Ou pas tout de suite. On risquerait encore de la prendre pour une folle, pour une menteuse ou un pantin de Saroumane, et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il valait mieux laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts. Et puis elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de continuer à chercher le pourquoi du comment maintenant. Halbarad avait raison, elle s'empêchait de vivre, et peut-être qu'en acceptant que tout n'avait pas toujours d'explication et de solution, elle arriverait à mieux accepter son sort.

Quelques coups à sa porte sortirent Adèle de ses pensées. Elle soupira et fit entrer le trouble-pensées... La trouble-pensées, c'était Larieth.

- Dame Adèle... Vos amis, Maîtres Brandebouc et Touque, aimeraient savoir si vous leur ferez le plaisir de dîner avec eux.

- Non, je ne pense pas... Vous leur direz que tout va bien, mais que j'ai une horrible migraine et que je préfère me reposer, pour pouvoir dignement fêter avec eux le mariage du roi et de la Dame d'Arwen.

- Je pensais que depuis la visite de votre amie elfe, vous alliez mieux..., avança prudemment Larieth, inquiète du moral de sa Dame. Et vos amis se doutaient de votre réticence, alors ils m'ont demandé de vous préciser qu'ils comptaient vous faire goûter leur fameuse omelette aux champignons...

- Oh non... Depuis le temps qu'ils m'en parlent...

- Je crois qu'ils vont cuisiner eux-même..., insista Larieth.

- Bon... Je ne peux pas leur refuser ça.

Ainsi une heure plus tard, Adèle retrouvait ses amis pour dîner. Tous les Hobbits étaient là, comme prévu, et Gimli les avaient rejoint. Il était d'ailleurs en train de raconter à Frodon qu'il avait échappé de justesse à une soirée affreuse : "Seulement avec des Elfes ! Rien que des Elfes !" quand Adèle arriva.

- Ah ! Vous avez donc fini de bouder !, s'exclama le Nain.

- Je ne boudais pas, j'étais fatiguée. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mais j'ai fait un effort pour mes Hobbits préférés.

- Et pas de Nain préféré ?

- Vous n'étiez pas prévu au programme..., le taquina Adèle.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance particulièrement joyeuse, et il fallait bien avouer que l'omelette de Merry et Pippin était absolument délicieuse. Les deux Hobbits, en sortant de la Cité pour se rendre sur les hauteurs avaient découvert des champignons "exceptionnels", qu'ils étaient persuadés de ne pouvoir trouver qu'en Comté. Seul Gimli n'en mangeait pas, détestant les champignons : "ce n'est pas tant le goût qui me dérange, mais la texture... On dirait qu'on mange un bout de semelle !". Le résultat était là. Tout le monde riait, la bière déliant joyeusement la langue de Gimli, Pippin et Merry encore plus que d'habitude. Adèle, par défi, en but un peu mais fut forcée de reconnaître que ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa propre époque, alors elle laissa le reste à Gimli. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait chaud. Sans doute riait-elle trop.

- Je suis impatient de revoir la Comté..., dit Sam avec nostalgie.

- Moi aussi, mais c'est dur d'imaginer que la Communauté va devoir se séparer..., dit Pippin.

- Et le Rohan arrivera plus vite que nous le penserons, soupira Frodon.

- Pour ma part, j'ai l'intention de vous accompagner plus loin. Jusqu'à Bree, je pense. J'irais bien voir Poiredebeurré..., dit Adèle.

- Il faudra voir si Aragorn et Gandalf seront d'accord, dit Merry. C'est un peu imprévu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de leur autorisation, je vous signale.

- Surtout que vous ne leur obéissez jamais. Quand on vous dit de rester dans votre chambre, vous vous retrouvez à vous battre seule contre des Orques... Alors si on vous dit de ne pas aller plus loin qu'Edoras, j'ai bien peur qu'on vous retrouve à explorer le reste de la Terre du Milieu..., dit Pippin en riant.

Adèle se mit à rire elle aussi, et Frodon demanda à ce qu'on raconte encore une fois la fameuse "chevauchée de Vifsorbier", comme on se plaisait à appeler ce traumatisant épisode. Elle raconta donc encore une fois comment elle s'était retrouvée, perchée dans les airs, à crier sur un Ent trop énergique.

- Et comme je vous le disais, un Ent, en général, c'est plutôt lent et... Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ?

- Non, pas du tout..., répondit Sam.

- Ah si... Quelle horreur..., soupira-t-elle.

- Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ?, lui proposa Merry.

Adèle acquiesça, trouvant l'air de plus en plus étouffant. Attrapant sa serviette, elle s'éventa un peu, fermant les yeux. Elle vacilla un peu lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, tout lui apparaissant un peu flou.

- Adèle ?, l'appela Frodon. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien...

- Un peu de fatigue... Je peux avoir de l'eau ? J'étouffe...

Soudain, Adèle écarquilla les yeux, ébahie par le chandelier au milieu de la table. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait cru qu'il avait des yeux. Elle se tourna vers Gimli pour lui demander encore une fois de l'eau, mais elle fut tellement surprise de le voir avec le casque d'Astérix sur la tête qu'elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer bêtement.

- Adèle ?, l'appela-t-il. Vous m'entendez ?

- Votre casque...

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal...

- Vous avez la potion magique qui va avec ? C'est Panoramix qui vous l'a donnée ? Et ouais, Gandalf, c'est Panoramix ! Gandalfonix !

Et elle éclata de rire sans retenue, essuyant même des larmes tant la vision de Gandalf en druide gaulois était désopilante. Lorsqu'elle parvint à reprendre son souffle, elle se rendit compte avec effroi que le chandelier avait désormais la forme, enfin le corps de Lumière, le chandelier de la Belle et la Bête. Perplexe, elle se grattait l'arrière de la tête lorsque Lumière se mit à lui parler.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien.

Saisie, elle hésita avant de répondre avec prudence.

- C'est que j'ai vraiment très chaud. Et puis tout est bizarre.

- Vous êtes toute pâle.

- Tu peux parler toi, avec ta tête toute cireuse. Cireuse, pour une bougie, elle est bonne !

Et elle éclata encore de rire, pratiquement écroulée sur la table. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire, tout ça était bien trop drôle.

- Mais enfin, Adèle !

- Et tu vas pas faire la tête ! Fais pas ton Big Ben !, taquina-t-elle.

- Adèle, ce n'est pas drôle !, protesta la voix du chandelier. Merry, pourquoi répond-elle au chandelier quand je lui parle ? Ce n'est pas normal du tout !

- Elle croit que c'est le chandelier qui lui parle... Effectivement, ce n'est pas normal Pippin, admit Merry.

Frodon essaya de raisonner Adèle, mais celle-ci éclata encore plus de rire en regardant ses cheveux.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez mis un buisson sur votre tête ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?, s'inquiéta Gimli. Peut-être a-t-elle bu trop de bière ?

- Elle n'a presque rien bu !, objecta Frodon tout en essayant d'empêcher Adèle de prendre le chandelier. Sam, prends ce chandelier avant qu'elle ne mette le feu à quelque chose !

D'un bond, Sam se leva et l'attrapa, au grand désespoir d'Adèle.

- Mais Lumière, t'en vas pas !, gémit-elle. Je ne me sens pas très bien... Je vois pas très clair... J'ai besoin de toi, Lumière !

Et encore une fois, elle se mit à s'esclaffer, au point de devoir se tenir les côtes. Effrayés par le comportement de leur amie, ses compagnons se décidèrent à la mener dans sa chambre. Par égard pour leur amie, ils optèrent pour la discrétion et préfèrent l'y mener eux-même. Ainsi, Merry et Frodon tenaient tous deux une main d'Adèle, tandis que les autres essayaient de prévoir et de retenir ses idées saugrenues. La force de Gimli ne fût d'ailleurs pas de trop lorsqu'elle s'intéressa à un autre chandelier dans le couloir...

Soudain, elle hurla, sans raison apparente. Les Hobbits et Gimli eurent beau chercher, ils ne trouvèrent pas la cause de sa terreur, et malgré tous leurs efforts, Adèle refusait de retirer les mains de ses yeux. Ils durent donc essayer de la guider en la tirant par sa robe, ce qui était loin d'être efficace.

Bien évidemment, le raffut de la jeune femme finit par se faire entendre à travers tout le couloir, et manque de chance, la salle où se réunissaient Legolas, les fils d'Elrond ainsi qu'Haldir pour dîner et s'entretenir de la sécurité de leurs terres respectives s'y trouvait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, s'écria Haldir, la main sur la garde de son épée. Oh, Adèle... Mais pourquoi suis-je encore surpris, je me le demande...

Entendant de nouvelles voix, Adèle se risqua à regarder les nouveaux arrivants, mais en voyant Haldir, elle hurla de plus belle, au plus grand désarroi des autres.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Fermez les yeux, VIIITE ! La Chambre des Secrets à été ouverte ! Il y a un Basilic dans les murs ! Fier de toi, Lucius Malefoy ?, cria-t-elle en direction d'Haldir, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses yeux.

- Alors, là... Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas naturel, ce qui se passe, dit Sam en secouant négativement la tête.

- Mais... On dirait presque qu'elle est ivre..., observa Legolas en la voyant tituber. GIMLI !

- Ah non ! Je ne suis pour rien, et sachez que je ne me réjouis pas de la voir comme ça ! Elle éclate de rire à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde ! Il paraît qu'il y a des petites ailes blanches sur mon casque !

- Dites... Est-elle vraiment en train de demander son chemin au chandelier ?, demanda Elladan, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

N'écoutant que sa sympathie pour Adèle, Elrohir se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider, mais Adèle lui échappa en disant que ce n'était pas juste de vouloir la tuer parce qu'elle était née de "moldus". Haldir proposa alors de la gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place, et la situation devenait tellement incontrôlable que tous considérèrent l'idée avec sérieux.

- Il faudrait qu'elle puisse s'allonger..., affirma Elrohir.

- On essayait de l'emmener à sa chambre, je vous signale, râla Gimli.

- Et bien, à nous quatre, nous devrions réussir à lui faire entendre raison sans risquer de la blesser, dit Haldir aux autres Elfes.

- Mais où est-elle ? Oh non, on l'a perdue !, s'écria Pippin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, les Elfes et leurs sens surdéveloppés vont nous la retrouver... D'ailleurs, vous auriez pu voir qu'elle s'en allait...

- Gimli, ce n'est pas le moment !, rétorqua Legolas. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser errer dans les couloirs dans un tel état, elle pourrait se blesser... Si elle venait à tomber dans des escaliers... Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, séparons-nous.

Pendant ce temps, Adèle continuait à fuir le méchant Lucius Malefoy et ses sbires, tout en paniquant plus encore parce qu'elle se sentait affreusement mal. C'était comme si elle brûlait de l'intérieur tellement elle avait chaud, et tout tournait. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, elle se cacha derrière une statue, qui la fit pouffer parce que son cheval lui souriait. En voyant que c'était le lâche Malefoy qui continuait à la chercher en chuchotant son nom, elle paniqua et chercha à l'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à elle. Alors, d'un coup sec, elle tira sur le tapis. Malheureusement, il était vraiment très agile, parce qu'il ne fit que trébucher et réussit à se rattraper à la tête du cheval souriant.

- Adèle !, s'écria-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, elle se mit à courir, à l'immense désespoir d'Haldir.

- Pas les escaliers !

Très vite, il la rattrapa et la l'enserra de ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir encore. Jusque là agacé, l'Elfe ressentit un sursaut d'inquiétude en voyant la sueur sur le front de la jeune humaine. Profitant du relâchement de sa prise, elle chercha à lui échapper, tout en criant "Lâchez-moi, Mangemort !", mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes et la force d'Haldir qui réussit à la retenir contre lui. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide, et il devait réellement se retenir pour ne pas s'écouter et l'assommer. Alors qu'il se retournait pour emmener Adèle de l'autre côté, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Halbarad et deux autres Rôdeurs, qui le regardaient comme s'il lui était soudainement apparu une barbe naine sur le visage.

- Vous tombez fort bien... Nous avons un léger souci avec cette jeune Dame...

La voix d'Haldir s'étrangla, Adèle venant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes et un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de venir m'aider ?

Halbarad se précipita et curieusement, Adèle ne le fuit pas, bien au contraire, elle se jeta sur lui comme s'il était le dernier bateau pour Valinor, ce qui acheva de surprendre Haldir. L'Elfe époussetait ses vêtements tout en essyant d'expliquer la situation lorsque, horrifié, il entendit la jeune femme l'accuser de tentative de meurtre. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Adèle était bien pendue au cou d'Halbarad, l'accusant d'être un complice du Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'avait-elle pas compris que Sauron était tombé et que les Elfes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment porté dans leur coeur ?

- Et à cause de lui, il y a un serpent géant qui se balade dans les murs..., pleurnicha-t-elle.

Certes, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Et pour une personne aussi étrange qu'Adèle, c'était relativement inquiétant. Haldir et les Rôdeurs échangèrent un regard perplexe et dénué de toute la réserve qu'ils entretenaient d'habitude.

- Alson, va prévenir ceux qui cherchent la Dame Adèle qu'elle est avec le Seigneur Haldir et moi et que nous allons faire le nécessaire, ordonna Halbarad.

Le jeune Rôdeur parti, Halbarad entreprit de raisonner Adèle comme il le pouvait, et Haldir fut surpris de la confiance que semblait éprouver la jeune femme envers lui. Blottie contre le torse du Rôdeur, presque cachée dans son gilet, elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller vous reposer quelques instants ?, dit doucement Halbarad.

- Je ne me sens pas bien... J'ai l'impression d'avoir des scoubidous à la place des jambes...

Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient ce qu'étaient des "scoubidous" mais il étaient tout à fait capables de voir que les jambes d'Adèle tremblaient.

- Et bien voilà, je crois que vous avez besoin de vous allonger.

- Mais si je meurs..., murmura-t-elle, se blotissant encore plus contre lui.

Halbarad semblait ne plus quoi savoir faire de ses bras, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'autre Rôdeur, qui n'était autre que Dirvel. Mais le regard de son supérieur fit systématiquement disparaître le sourire moqueur de son visage...

- Comment cela, si vous mourrez ?

- Le Basilic. Si on croise son regard, on meurt. Je veux pas devenir Mimi Geignarde !

- Je vous assure que je ne vois aucun Basilic, assura Halbarad de la voix la plus convaincante possible.

Adèle se recula un peu pour regarder craintivement autour d'elle, avant de fixer son sauveur. Puis, elle sourit doucement, avant de rire un peu, timidement, cachée derrière ses cheveux.

- Ils sont beaux vos yeux gris, Halbarad. On dirait des nuages juste avant la pluie...

Cette fois, Dirvel toussota et regarda son compagnon avec un air presque victorieux, qui lui valut une fois de plus un regard foudroyant. Mais Halbarad, bien décidé à calmer Adèle, ne se préoccupa pas de l'inconvenance des propos de la jeune femme.

- C'est très gentiment dit, Adèle. Et c'est très poétique. Voulez-vous bien venir avec moi, maintenant ?

- Où ça ?

- Je pense vous mener à votre chambre, pour que vous puissiez dormir un peu.

- D'accord... Mais Malefoy s'en va...

Haldir s'en alla donc, exaspéré par la sottise des humains, et laissa les deux Rôdeurs seuls avec une Adèle complètement délirante. Fatigué de devoir toujours la rattraper parce qu'elle chancelait ou parce qu'elle voulait saluer tous les chandeliers, Halbarad finit par la porter.

- Oh... Alors c'est comme ça qu'on voit le monde, à presque deux mètres de hauteur...

- Elle dit vraiment n'importe quoi, constata Dirvel. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir que la Dame Adèle était une jeune femme enthousiaste et surprenante, mais tout de même...

- Elle est surtout brûlante de fièvre. Elle délire...

- Au moins, elle est toujours aussi drôle, même malade... La pauvre... Enfin, maintenant, nous savons qu'elle aime les yeux gris...

Agacé, Halbarad demanda à Dirvel d'aller chercher quelqu'un aux Maisons de Guérison, ne comprenant pas lui-même comment elle avait pu être dans un tel état. Arrivés devant la porte d'Adèle, il toqua tant bien que mal avec la jeune femme toujours dans les bras. Une Larieth plus que surprise vint leur ouvrir, un chandelier à la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Oh, par tous les Valar ! Qu'a-t-elle ? C'est grave ?, s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

- Larieth ! On a voulu me tuer ! Oooh, Lumière ! Tu m'attendais chez moi !

Adèle voulut serrer les chandeliers dans ses bras, déséquilibrant le pauvre Halbarad qui faillit la laisser tomber.

- Mais... Ma Dame, avez-vous bu ?, balbutia Larieth.

- Allons, ne dites pas n'importe quoi !, gronda le Rôdeur. Elle a de la fièvre. Vous ne devriez pas dire de pareilles choses de votre maîtresse, Larieth.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est tellement morose parfois...

- Et bien ? Adèle est une Dame de la Cour, ne l'oubliez pas, la défendit-il encore. Et maintenant, allez-vous me laisser entrer ?

Penaude, Larieth fit entrer Halbarad et l'emmena à la chambre d'Adèle, où il la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas se détacher de lui, et elle était vraiment très bien accrochée.

- Adèle, voulez-vous bien ma lâcher ? Vous êtes dans votre lit, en sécurité.

- Non, je suis bien comme ça.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas... Et je suis sûr que votre oreiller sera plus confortable que mon épaule.

- Mais mon oreiller, il n'a pas votre odeur.

Larieth faillit en renverser le pichet d'eau qu'elle apportait. Mais à la grande surprise de cette dernière, bien loin de se laisser démonter, arbora un sourire amusé.

- Mais il est bien plus moelleux, je vous assure.

- Je sais pas...

- Essayez, vous verrez bien.

Toujours complètement fiévreuse, Adèle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller avant de grogner.

- J'étais mieux contre toi.

Cette fois, Halbarad sembla se laisser désarçonner, puisqu'il perdit un peu de sa contenance. Il se releva, remit en place son gilet et sa chemise, se racla la gorge et la laissa aux bons soins de Larieth.

- Je serais devant la porte, je vais attendre le guérisseur.

Halbarad une fois sorti, Larieth entreprit de déshabiller Adèle et de,la mettre au lit. Seulement, la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'est ainsi que Larieth se retrouva à lutter avec une Adèle en chemise de nuit sur le balcon.

- Mais revenez par ici ! Vous tenez à peine debout !

- Mais la lune essaie de me dire quelque chose ! Peut-être qu'elle sait comment je suis arrivée ici ! Regarde, elle me fait des clins d'oeil ! C'est peut-être sa façon de faire du morse ? Court... Long...Long... Court... Court... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Je sais... Mais si tu savais comme tout est bizarre autour de moi... Je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir...

- Alors venez dans votre lit, vous ne verrez pas toutes ces choses.

- Oui, tu as raison, je viens...

Adèle fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler littéralement. Larieth la rattrapa de justesse et faillit tomber avec elle.

- Dame Adèle... Je ne peux pas vous porter jusqu'à votre chambre...

- Je ne sens plus rien du tout...

- Mais c'est pas vrai... SEIGNEUR HALBARAD ! QUELQU'UN !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Halbarad accourait, suivi de Ioreth, arrivée tout droit des Maisons de Guérison. Sans dire un mot, contrairement à Ioreth qui se sentit obligée de commenter toute la situation, Halbarad attrapa Adèle et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit.

- Halbarad... Tu es mon sauveur, tu sais.

- Mais non, mais non...

- Si... D'ailleurs, je pense qu'un uniforme de pompier t'irait très bien... Et puis ce serait drôlement sexy, en plus.

- Sans doute, sans doute... Voilà, vous êtes dans votre lit, et je vous laisse aux mains de Ioreth.

- Ioreth ? De toutes les personnes à Minas Tirith, il faut que ce soit Ioreth ? Je suis sûre que tu as fait exprès ! C'est très méchant Halbarad ! La vengeance ne mène à rien !

- Il faudra vous en prendre à Dirvel...

Ioreth et Larieth, qu'Adèle s'amusait à appeler "les deux Ieth" veillèrent sur Adèle une bonne partie de la nuit. La fièvre finit par baisser, et au bout de quelques temps, Adèle se mit à vomir. Plus le temps passait, plus ses idées devenaient plus claires, moins délirantes. Enfin, épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir. Ioreth partit alors, et laissa Larieth seule au chevet de la jeune femme.

Lorsque Adèle se réveilla, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle gémit automatiquement, incapable de supporter la lumière.

- Oh ma Dame, vous êtes réveillée !

- Je me sens mal...

- Qu'avez-vous exactement ?

- J'ai l'impression que mon estomac essaie de sortir de mon corps... Et ma tête, ma pauvre tête...

- Je vais vous poser une question, et répondez-moi sincèrement... Avez-vous bu ? Le Seigneur Halbarad a dit que je ne devrais pas penser des choses pareilles, mais tout de même...

- Non... Enfin... J'ai bu deux ou trois gorgées de bière... Attendez, vous avez dit Halbarad ? Larieth que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Larieth expliqua alors calmement à Adèle les événements de la nuit, et au fur à mesure du récit, Adèle devint encore plus blanche qu'avant.

- Et encore, je ne sais pas tout...

- Merci Larieth, ça me rassure beaucoup... Mais je n'ai tout de même pas dit tout ça à Halbarad...

- Si, même que vous l'avez tutoyé.

- Noooooon... Noooooon... Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? POURQUOI ?

- Voyez le bon côté des choses... Au moins maintenant, il sait que vous l'aimez.

- Pardon ?

- Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'est pas très vif d'esprit... Et je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, il a l'air d'un homme très intelligent.

- Mais enfin Larieth, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Oh je vous en prie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Encore plus avec ce qui s'est passé hier !

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Et ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'aime pas Halbarad !

Curieusement, cette dernière phrase lui arracha presque la bouche, tant elle semblait difficile à dire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait en disant ces mots, c'était le sourire d'Halbarad, sa main serrant la sienne lorsqu'il lui avait si bien dit ce qu'il pensait de sa situation. Mais après cette nuit, il devait la trouver étrange,maintenant... Ah, elle avait vraiment tout gagné. Vraiment, elle les accumulait ces derniers temps. Il allait sûrement la fuir, maintenant... Et comme cette idée lui faisait de la peine ! Elle avait même envie de pleurer.

Le lendemain, Adèle était, pour changer, enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle allait bien mieux, mais elle ne voulait même pas envisager l'idée de mettre le nez dehors. Les visites successives de Gimli et des Hobbits l'avaient suffisamment renseignée sur ses exploits pour qu'elle ose à nouveau affronter le monde extérieur. Halbarad s'était présenté à sa chambre, mais Adèle avait refusé qu'on lui ouvre et avait faire par Larieth qu'elle dormait. Elle s'était assez ridiculisée auprès de lui. Le seul avantage à cette situation était la réconciliation avec Gandalf, qui avait tenu à venir s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour la dernière fois alors ?

- Je trouve que vous auriez pu montrer votre désaccord autrement, mais vous avez été emportée par vos sentiments. J'ai été surpris par votre réaction, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous en veux.

- Vous ne pensez plus que je suis folle ou sous l'emprise de Saroumane ?

- Et bien après cette nuit, avouez que je suis en droit de me poser la question... Je plaisante Adèle, je plaisante. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il faut croire que je ne supporte absolument pas la bière de la Terre du Milieu... J'aurais dû suivre mon idée de départ, rester enfermée ici. Tout ça pour goûter l'omelette aux champignons de Merry et Pippin... Maintenant, j'ai une réputation de pochetronne, super.

Gandalf la regarda étrangement, puis sortit précipitamment en lui disant de l'attendre. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard, Merry et Pippin devant lui, presque tenus par le col.

- Messieurs, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à dire à Adèle.

- Oui, enfin... Euh, Adèle...

Les deux Semi-Hommes avaient l'air de deux condamnés, et Adèle, pleine de compassion, leur offrit un sourire gentil et encourageant. Sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt lorsqu'ils avouèrent leur faute : elle avait été intoxiquée par les champignons de l'omelette.

- Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été malade, vous ? Et je croyais que les Hobbits étaient incollables en champignons !

- Experts en champignons, je vous le confirme Adèle, dit Gandalf. Mais nos deux amis ont oublié que celui qu'ils ont mis dans leur omelette n'est guère supportable pour une autre race que celle des Hobbits. Etant donné votre faible corpulence, les conséquences ne sont guère étonnantes : fièvre, nausées, maux de ventre, hallucinations.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai passé la nuit à parler aux chandeliers, à me croire persécutée par Lucius Malefoy età me ridiculiser auprès d'Halbarad parce que ces deux idiots m'ont filé des champignons hallucinogènes ?

- Nous sommes désolés, Adèle, vraiment..., bafouilla Pippin.

- Vous pouvez ! J'ai été malade comme un chien ! Je me suis ridiculisée ! On me prend pour encore plus bizarre qu'avant ! Et maintenant, on croit que j'ai un penchant pour la bouteille !

- Oh non, on a tous démenti cette rumeur, et Halbarad aussi.

Mais Adèle ne les écoutait plus. Elle s'éloigna, marcha jusqu'à son lit, attrapa son oreiller et se précipita vers les Hobbits avec un regard rageur. Comprenant son intention, ces deux derniers se précipitèrent vers la porte.

- Cours Merry, cours !

Ne se souciant plus de sa réputation, qu'elle pensait définitivement détruite, Adèle poursuivit les Hobbits à travers les couloirs, étonnée par leur vitesse malgré leurs petits jambes. Mais au moment où elle allait les rattraper, au détour d'un couloir, ils foncèrent droit sur Aragorn et Halbarad et furent obligés de s'arrêter tout net.

- Super ! Vous en prenez chacun un, vous leur tenez les bras, et je frappe !

- Mais Adèle ! On est vraiment désolés ! Si vous voulez, on expliquera à chaque personne ce qui s'est passé !

- Bien sûr que vous allez le faire ! Mais rien ne m'empêche de vous taper dessus avant !

Alors que les Hobbits se repliaient derrière Aragorn, en désespoir de cause, elle lanca son oreiller, qui frappa de plein fouet la tête du roi du Gondor.

- Oh Aragorn... Pardon...

- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ?, chercha à savoir Aragorn.

- Il se passe que Tic et Tac auraient pu me tuer à jouer les petits marmitons ! Leurs champignons m'ont rendu malade au point que je me mette à imaginer des Basilics à Minas Tirith ! Laissez-moi leur faire passer l'envie de toucher à nouveau poêle ! D'ailleurs oui, qu'on m'apporte une poêle, que je leur fracasse le crâne avec !

- Adèle, après tout ce qu'on a vécu..., tenta Pippin.

- Rien à faire ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ! Enfin si ! CRÉTIN DE TOUQUE !

Aragorn protégeait les Hobbits de ses bras et se retenait de rire. Halbarad, lui, s'approcha d'Adèle, très calmement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Maintenant que vous avez laissé éclater votre rage, peut-être pourriez-vous devenir la douce et charmante Adèle que je connais et cessez de poursuivre les gens avec des menaces de mort ?

Le visage sérieux d'Halbarad contrastait avec ses yeux rieurs, ses beaux yeux gris qui la regardaient avec tant de complicité. Et une fois de plus, Adèle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que Larieth avait raison. Elle aimait Halbarad, l'homme qui ne se laissait pas effrayé par une folle furieuse intoxiquée aux champignons hallucinogènes.

Et dire qu'elle devait sa révélation à une omelette.

* * *

_Bon... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas fait fuit en courant. Comme je te l'ai dit, **Kayla**, je n'ai pas le même talent pour écrire des choses aussi délirantes que **lacaronde**... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et je ne tenais pas à trop partir en vrille non plus, par rapport au reste de la fiction._

_Je précise juste qu'un jour, j'ai été intoxiquée aux noix de Saint-Jacques, et que, à l'hôpital, j'ai dit à l'interne qui s'occupait de moi que je le trouvais sexy, devant mon petit ami._


	31. Chapter 31

_De retour de mon voyage en Croatie (Ah ! Quel beau pays !), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper dans mes lectures, ceux qui ont publié des chapitres et qui attendent mes reviews, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre, parce que j'avoue que je me suis un peu perdue dans toutes ces merveilleuses fics...  
_

_Merci pour votre lecture, vos ajouts en favoris, vos reviews... _

_Pas de représentants reviewers dans ce chapitre... Il y a eu assez de monde en Gondor !  
_

_Merci à **Kayla** (j'ai relevé le défi... WOUHOUH !), **Aline** que je suis ravie d'avoir fait pratiquement mourir de rire, **Plume** dont les compliments m'ont fait très très plaisir : oui j'ai rougi et souri bêtement, idem pour **Elise** qui a pu grâce à Adèle oublier un peu cette pluie qui envahit le pays ! Merci pour vos reviews les filles !  
_

**Chapitre 31, Le cœur des hommes**

— C'est une idée complètement saugrenue...

— Mais... Mais... Aragorn !

— Il n'y a pas de "mais... mais..." qui tienne ! Enfin Adèle, ne pourriez-vous pas, une fois dans votre vie, ménager vos pauvres amis et vous montrer un tant soit peu raisonnable ? Ou tenez-vous tant que cela à nous condamner à nous inquiéter pour vous jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

— La tentative de culpabilisation ne marchera pas avec moi ! J'irais jusqu'à Bree ! Et si vous continuez, je vais taper du pied ! menaça Adèle.

Aragorn se pinça l'arête du nez et regarda Gandalf, un peu désespéré. Théoriquement, il n'avait aucun droit sur Adèle pour l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'à Bree... Aucun de ses compagnons ne l'avaient, pour leur plus grande frustration. Au contraire de la plupart des femmes de la Terre du Milieu, elle n'était sous la coupe d'aucun homme, et elle en profitait.

— Adèle, pourriez-vous réfléchir ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes à votre projet...

— Mais c'est tout réfléchi ! Je veux aller à Bree avec Gandalf et les Hobbits ! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes roi que vous pouvez m'en empêcher ! Ce ne serait pas très moral, je vous signale !

— Gandalf, dites quelque chose... s'exclama Aragorn.

— Vous devriez savoir que quoique je dise, cette tête de pioche n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Si elle veut aller à Bree, je préfère qu'elle y aille en ma compagnie plutôt qu'avec seulement Greyfell comme garde du corps, dit simplement le magicien.

— Mais enfin... Bree, ce n'est pas un petit voyage... tenta de raisonner Aragorn.

— Et oh, à la base, on devait aller jusqu'en Mordor hein... C'est peut-être exotique comme destination, mais dans le genre "Ce n'est pas un petit voyage", ça se pose aussi non ? rétorqua Adèle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Mais justement ! Vous avez traversé presque toute la Terre du Milieu, failli mourir plusieurs fois, et maintenant que l'on vous sait saine et sauve, vous voulez repartir ! Je conçois qu'il vous soit dur de quitter les Hobbits, mais je préfèrerais que vous ne les accompagniez pas si loin... Et comment rentrerez-vous, ensuite ?

— Ben... Avec Gandalf !

— Je suis désolée Adèle, mais mes projets me retiendront pendant un long moment loin de Minas Tirith... Vous seriez obligée de rester pendant des mois à Bree, précisa Gandalf.

— Mais vous êtes obligé d'aller vous occuper de vos projets ? C'est quoi, des choses de magicien ?

— Des choses de magicien, oui... Et sachez qu'on ne les remet que très rarement à plus tard.

Adèle soupira et lanca un regard noir à Aragorn, qui la regardait d'un air victorieux. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'à Bree... Ensuite, elle irait jusqu'en Comté, et elle dirait deux mots à Saroumane. Elle lui botterait les fesses, même. Mais ça, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à ses deux amis... S'ils apprenaient ses projets, elle allait finir enfermée dans sa chambre avec Gimli posté devant sa porte.

— Il faut que j'aille à Bree... On ne peut pas trouver une solution pour mon retour ? Je peux rester au Poney en attendant que Gandalf revienne... tenta-t-elle.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez me proposer une telle chose, répondit Aragorn, levant les yeux au ciel.

A la réflexion, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée la plus intelligente qu'elle ait eue... Rester à nouveau pendant des mois au Poney, malgré toute son affection pour Poiredebeurré, ce n'était pas une idée si séduisante que ça.

— Mais comment je vais faire alors... C'est important pour moi d'y aller... Pour accompagner les Hobbits, et pour revoir Poiredebeurré...C'est important que je le revoie, tout ça... C'est pour boucler la boucle... J'en ai besoin ! Vous voulez que je sois heureuse ici, non ?

— Et c'est moi que vous accusez d'essayer de vous culpabiliser ?

— J'irais de toute façon.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Même si je dois rester à faire la vaisselle à Bree pendant des semaines pendant que Gandalf daigne finir ses trucs de magicien, rentrer à pied, ou à dos d'Ents, j'irais !

Et pour donner plus de crédibilité à son petit discours, elle tapa du pied, arrachant par la même occasion un sourire à Gandalf.

— Vous y tenez vraiment ?

— Oui. Je suis prête à passer à nouveau des semaines à servir des bières à Fougeron pour retourner à Bree. Jugez donc le degré de motivation...

Aragorn soupira, et Adèle comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Elle sourit donc de toutes ses dents quand l'ancien Rôdeur se leva.

— Je ne me sens guère le droit de vous empêcher d'y aller après tout ce que nous avons vécu... Mais que ce soit bien clair, si la solution que j'ai trouvée ne marche pas, vous ne partirez pas. Ce sont mes conditions.

Sur ce, il se rendit à la porte et dit quelque chose à l'un des hommes derrière la porte, qu'elle ne réussit pas à entendre. Lorsqu'il revint, se rasseyant tranquillement sans dire un mot, elle hésita à le prendre par le col et à le secouer comme un prunier.

— Euh... Donc ?

— Nous attendons que la possible solution vienne nous rejoindre. Soyez donc un peu patiente, Adèle, vous agissez parfois comme une enfant...

— Dit celui qui tape nerveusement des doigts sur les tables et les accoudoirs de fauteuils depuis des jours parce qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre pour épouser sa dulcinée...

Gandalf éclata de rire, autant pour la plaisanterie d'Adèle que pour l'expression stupéfaite d'Aragorn. Ce dernier ne rit pas du tout, et se contenta de lancer à Adèle un regard qui aurait pu être menaçant s'il avait été dépourvu d'une lueur de complicité. Ils attendirent encore plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Gandalf et Aragorn parlèrent du déroulement du convoi de la dépouille de Théoden vers le Rohan, ce à quoi elle ne comprit pas grand-chose. On finit par toquer à la porte, et un jeune homme se présenta timidement.

— C'est lui, votre solution ? Il est taillé comme une arête d'anchois !

Elle voyait mal comment ce gringalet pouvait bien l'aider en quelque chose pour son voyage entre Bree et Minas Tirith... Il ferait un curieux garde du corps.

— Adèle... C'est un valet, pas un guerrier..., gronda Gandalf.

— Sire, le Seigneur Halbarad...

— Oui, fais-le entrer Damil... dit gentiment Aragorn, un regard exaspéré sur Adèle, qui adressa un sourire d'excuse au jeune Damil.

— C'est Halbarad, la solution ?, demanda-t-elle avec plus d'espoir qu'elle n'aurait voulu laisser paraître.

Halbarad en garde du corps, c'était tout de suite bien plus grisant qu'une arête d'anchois.

— La solution ?

Le Rôdeur venait d'entrer, un air intrigué sur le visage. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, toute la belle assurance d'Adèle s'envola en fumée.

— Halbarad... Il se trouve que nous aurions besoin de toi..., commença Aragorn.

— La Dame Adèle aussi ?, s'étonna Halbarad, qui ne voyait manifestement pas comment elle pouvait être mêlée de près ou de loin aux affaires du Gondor.

— Surtout la Dame Adèle... dit-elle joyeusement.

— Mais pourquoi donc ?

— Pour que je puisse boucler la boucle... s'exclama-t-elle, trop mal à l'aise pour réfléchir vraiment à ce qu'elle disait.

— Pardon ?

— Bien... Adèle, laissez-moi parler, voulez-vous ? intervint Aragorn. Voilà, Adèle désire se rendre jusqu'à Bree avec Gandalf et les Hobbits après les funérailles de Théoden... Tu t'en doutes, l'idée ne me ravit pas vraiment.

— C'est complètement saugrenu, lui accorda son cousin, faisant rager Adèle.

— Tout à fait. Mais je ne peux guère l'en empêcher, à moins de l'épouser à la place d'Arwen et de posséder ainsi le droit de la retenir...,plaisanta Aragorn.

— Solution inenvisageable, dit Halbarad avec un sourire.

— Absolument.

— De toute façon, j'accepterais pas, rétorqua Adèle, un peu énervée. Vous êtes pas du tout mon genre.

Aragorn se mit à rire, mais pas Halbarad. Gandalf, lui, se rapprocha.

— C'est drôle, j'avais pour ma part parié que les Dunedains ne vous déplaisaient pas..., lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Adèle lui jeta un regard absolument horrifié, qui acheva de la trahir : à ce rythme, Sylvebarbe lui-même finirait par connaître ses sentiments pour Halbarad ! C'était à croire qu'il lui manquait une option "Discrétion"...

— Donc... Si tu acceptes... Soit tu épouses toi-même cette adorable et têtue jeune femme..., poursuivit Aragorn. Je plaisante Adèle, je plaisante... J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de proposer que tu accompagnes ce petit groupe jusqu'à Bree, que tu en profites un peu pour te renseigner sur les événements des derniers mois dans la région, et que tu la ramènes saine et sauve puisque Gandalf ne pourra le faire lui-même. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— N'y a-t-il personne d'autres pour se charger de cette... mission ?

La question d'Halbarad blessa Adèle plus que toutes les remarques désobligeantes de certaines personnes de la Cour qu'elle avait pu entendre à son égard. Elle sentit une vague de froid étreindre sa poitrine, et son estomac se retourner complètement. Aragorn lui-meme parut un peu surpris par la réponse de son parent.

— Et bien, sans doute... Mais il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai une telle confiance, autant pour la sécurité d'Adèle que pour les renseignements que je t'ai demandés. Tu connais bien la région, Adèle te fait confiance et t'écoutera bien plus qu'un inconnu... Pour tout, je serais plus tranquille.

— Très bien.

Le ton résigné la blessa plus encore, si c'était possible. Avec peine, elle se mit à fixer ses pieds, pour que personne ne se rende compte de son désarroi.

— Bien sûr, tu peux emmener certains de tes hommes avec toi. Je comptais d'ailleurs te demander d'envoyer plusieurs Rôdeurs en mission... Il faudra que nous en discutions. Qui veux-tu prendre avec toi ? Dirvel, je suppose ?

— Oui. Mais peut-être en recruterais-je un ou deux autres sur place, pour le retour... Certains de nos Dunedains seraient heureux de pouvoir voir "Grands-Pas" couronné... Irthas avait regretté de ne pouvoir se joindre à la Compagnie Grise...

— Je te fais confiance, tu aviseras. Bien... Adèle, cela vous convient-il ? demanda Aragorn, de toute évidence soulagé de la réponse d'Halbarad.

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger le Seigneur Halbarad, répondit-elle très froidement.

— Quant à moi, je suis tout autant rassuré que vous, mon cher Aragorn, dit Gandalf, comme pour éviter une confrontation. D'autant qu'Halbarad est d'une très agréable compagnie.

N'écoutant que distraitement ce qu'Aragorn lui dit par la suite, Adèle se mit à ruminer sa déception. Alors comme ça, c'était une telle corvée que de l'accompagner jusqu'à Bree ? Elle était de si désagréable compagnie ? C'était quoi, son problème ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se transformer en Rôdeur mal léché lui aussi... Elle avait déjà Paul pour lui faire la tête, et c'était déjà bien assez ! Ou alors... Peut-être, oui peut-être que depuis l'épisode des champignons, il s'était lui aussi rendu compte de ses sentiments... Et il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas lui laisser de faux espoirs !

Adèle prit très vite congé, et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle demanda à Larieth du chocolat, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y en avait pas en Terre du Milieu. Pas d'Halbarad, pas de chocolat... La vie redevenait cruellement injuste.

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu ternir la joie qui habitait Minas Tirith en ces temps de fête. Le Gondor fêtait encore ce roi retrouvé que désormais, on le mariait, à la plus belle et à la plus sage des femmes qui soient sur la Terre. Toute la Cité se réjouissait, se félicitait de voir enfin le bonheur et l'espérance après tant d'années sous la morne intendance du fataliste Denethor.

Les membres de la Communauté étaient sans doute encore plus heureux que les autres, tout comme les Rôdeurs. De son côté, Adèle était intenable. Ce mariage la faisait tellement rêver qu'elle ne cessait d'en parler. C'était très simple, elle était excitée comme une puce qui aurait abusé de la caféine...

— Ca y est... C'est le Jour J ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant presque Gimli par le col.

— Je sais Adèle...

— Je veux voir plus de joie, plus de sourires ! Legolas, moins d'elfisme, plus d'enthousiasme !

L'Elfe regarda Gimli avec désespoir, lassé de l'enthousiasme un peu trop débordant d'Adèle, justement.

— On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes la mariée tant vous êtes investie... râla-t-il.

— J'adore les mariages ! Et puis là, c'est mon premier mariage à la façon Terre du Milieu ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées... Ah, c'est tellement, tellement... Beau !

— Et bien venez, allons nous installer...

Emerveillée par les robes des Dames, les fleurs, la lumière, elle ne dit plus rien. Fascinée par la grâce et la noblesse des invités, elle dévorait chaque détail du regard avec des yeux de petite fille. Soudain, elle fut troublée dans sa contemplation par Halbarad, qui vint la saluer. Elle avait essayé de lui en vouloir, mais elle n'y était pas parvenu. Curieusement, il n'était pas devenu plus froid avec elle qu'auparavant et semblait toujours l'apprécier. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle parvienne à comprendre les hommes.

— Comment va Aragorn ? Il panique ? s'intéressa Adèle.

— Non... Vous savez bien qu'Aragorn ne panique jamais, il intériorise. C'est son côté elfique.

— Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! désespéra Legolas sous les rires des autres.

— Mais tout de même, je le trouve un peu blanc par rapport à d'habitude, lui confia-t-il presque à l'oreille.

Bien sûr, elle en frissonna. Chose qu'elle trouva absolument ridicule : mais où allait le monde, si elle se mettait à fondre comme un glaçon pour n'importe quoi ? A ce rythme-là, elle allait finir en minable petite flaque d'eau... Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas les codes de tout ça ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi n'existait-il pas un manuel, un guide, type "Assimler et appliquer les codes de séduction d'une époque dont beaucoup de principes et de moeurs vous échappent encore" ? Quoique, à la manière parfaitement idiote dont elle se mit à rire à ses plaisanteries, il valait mieux tout de suite passer à "La drague médiévale pour les Nuls"...

Puis, à son grand regret, il s'éloigna. Elle le vit saluer Imrahil de Dol Amoroth et sa famille, dont la magnifique Lothiriel. Il était injuste de voir à quel point cette jeune femme était belle : c'était comme si Blanche-Neige s'était réincarnée en Terre du Milieu. Adèle et sa peau un peu trop hâlée à son goût se mirent à ruminer sur une telle injustice, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Frodon, installé juste devant elle.

Lorsque la cérémonie commença, de loin, Halbarad lui fit en signe de tête qui désignait Aragorn, et elle faillit éclater de rire. Ses compagnons en firent tout autant, car il fallait bien dire qu'il était un "tantinet crispé", pour reprendre les mots de Sam. Mais plus personne ne continua à rire lorsque Arwen arriva. Elle était tout simplement lumineuse. Sa beauté elfique semblait transfigurée par le bonheur qui l'attendait, et on pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux gris et sages tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Aragorn. Les bijoux qu'elle portait encadraient et embellissait son beau visage comme si elle était une œuvre d'art, et encore une fois, Adèle vit en elle une princesse de conte de fées. En voyant le regard que s'échangèrent les deux futurs mariés, elle sentit son coeur se gonfler d'émotion et elle sut qu'elle allait pleurer. Les récents événements l'avaient rendu très émotive, et tant de bonheur ne pouvait que la toucher et la faire craquer.

Et effectivement, elle pleura. Lorsqu'elle vit Elrond prendre la main de sa fille, puis la placer dans celle d'Aragorn, elle ne réussit plus à s'en empêcher. Arwen renonçait à son peuple et à son immortalité par amour, et c'était beau. Elrond, lui, renoncer à sa fille, respectant un choix qui lui coûtait tant.

Quand, finalement, on noua un ruban autour des mains des deux amants, elle pleura encore plus, au grand désarroi de Gimli, qui la trouvait trop émotive. Adèle fut la première à applaudir le nouveau couple et à l'acclamer, suivie de très près par Merry et Pippin. A la grande surprise de tous, les Rôdeurs laissèrent eux aussi éclater leur joie : ils ne se manifestaient pas beaucoup, mais décidément toujours au bon moment. Leurs hourras furent bien plus forts que ceux des autres.

— Et pourquoi il l'embrasse pas ? s'offusqua Adèle.

— Le protocole, j'imagine... supposa Legolas.

— Mais non ! Attendez, il va bien l'embrasser...

Un mariage sans un doux et tendre baiser ? Un scandale ! Elle aurait bien crié "Le bisou, le bisou !", mais elle préféra s'abstenir, de peur de passer encore plus pour une folle qu'avant... Mais, pour sa plus grande joie, Aragorn finit par embrasser sa belle le plus tendrement du monde.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux... s'extasia Adèle.

Puis, il se levèrent et suivirent le couple. Les Hobbits étaient prêts d'Adèle, ricanant dans son dos.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez ENCORE fait ? accusa-t-elle en poitant du doigt Merry et Pippin.

— Mais rien du tout...

— Pippin, vous mentez aussi mal que Gimli monte sur un cheval...

— Adèle ! râla Gimli. Et vous Legolas, ôtez tout de suite cet air narquois de votre visage d'Elfe !

— Ne commencez pas vous deux ! Donc Merry, Pippin, qu'avez-vous fait ? Sam, vous savez quelque chose ? Frodon ?

— Je sais rien du tout, et Monsieur Frodon non plus... Pour sûr ! affirma Sam avec beaucoup trop de véhémence pour être crédible.

— Vous la jouez solidarité entre Hobbits alors ? Je vous rappelle que Tic et Tac ont failli me tuer avec leurs champignons, alors ne les couvrez pas ! Frodon, vous êtes le plus raisonnable...

— Ils n'ont pas failli vous tuer. Vous vous êtes juste mise à éclater de rire sans raisons, à parler aux chandeliers, à menacer Haldir de mort...

— Le "juste" est de trop mon cher Frodon, le coupa Adèle.

— Tu oublies sa manière de sauter au cou d'Halbarad, Frodon... dit brusquement Merry.

Après cette remarque, la jeune femme balbutia tellement qu'elle ne vit même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés en face d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Elle les félicita avec un air perdu qui inquiéta le nouveau couple.

— Adèle... Vous avez l'air bouleversée... s'enquit Arwen.

— Ah ? Non, ça va...

— En êtes-vous sûre ?

— Oui oui... Je... C'est votre mariage, toute cette émotion, vous respirez le bonheur tous les deux. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Et vous êtes magnifique Arwen.

Toujours un peu troublée, elle s'éloigna, pensant à la remarque de Merry, et à la manière dont il l'avait dite... Avec un petit air complice. Les Hobbits avaient compris, eux aussi ? Même Merry et Pippin ? Mais à ce rythme là, même Gimli finirait par comprendre ! Oh, pourvu que les deux cousins n'aient rien fait à propos d'Halbarad ! Toute à ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Faramir, et lui rentra droit dedans.

— Et bien Adèle, moi qui voulais vous saluer...

— Oh pardon...

— Tout va bien ? Vous me paraissez quelque peu troublée.

— C'est que... Les mariages, ça me fait toujours quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas vraiment mentir. L'union d'Aragorn et d'Arwen l'avait réellement émue... Halbarad n'était qu'un facteur en plus.

— Si cela vous rend aussi bouleversée, je vais préciser à Eowyn de ne surtout pas vous inviter au notre...

— Faramir, ne dites pas n'importe quoi. J'ai presque vu naître votre couple, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.

— C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas vous faire ça... D'ailleurs, j'espère moi-même assister au vôtre !

Adèle éclata de rire, mais pas aussi naturellement que d'habitude : cette fois, c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

— Moi, me marier...

Elle essaya sincèrement d'imaginer la chose, mais c'était impossible. C'était comme essayer de rendre crédible l'image d'Haldir dansant la macarena au milieu des Elfes.

— Vous ne désirez pas vous marier ? C'est pourtant le rêve de toutes les jeunes femmes...

— Ici peut-être... Chez moi... C'est différent. On se marie quand on connaît vraiment l'autre... Les femmes sont plus indépendantes... Chez moi, j'habite seule, vous voyez ?

— Seule... Toute seule ?

Adèle sourit tristement, revoyant clairement l'image de Boromir s'étonnant de la même manière. Il lui manquait.

— C'est drôle, votre frère avait dit la même chose...

Le regard absent de Faramir lui serra un peu le coeur. Ce n'était pas très délicat de sa part de raviver le souvenir de son frère en ce jour de fête... Mais le nouvel Intendant la surprit en lui parlant avec sincérité, malgré sa tristesse.

— Je sais à quel point mon frère voulait votre bonheur, Adèle. Je le sens en mon coeur.

Elle ne dit rien, mais cligna nerveusement des yeux, comme pour chasser les larmes qu'elle avait peur de sentir venir.

— Vous lui étiez chère...

— Nous étions amis, c'est vrai.

— Il se sentait un devoir envers vous, je le sais. Je le connais trop bien... Vous savez, mon frère et moi étions bien différents, mais nous nous sommes toujours ressemblés en une chose... Nous étions jeune quand notre mère est morte, presque de chagrin, comme une étoile qui s'éteint. J'étais si petit... Mais je me souviens. J'ai vu sa beauté ternir jour après jour, et j'ai senti sa peau devenir toujours plus froide... C'était si dur, de la voir toujours plus faible, sans comprendre pourquoi... Je crois que si je suis tombé amoureux d'Eowyn, en plus du fait de l'admiration que j'ai pour son courage et pour sa beauté, c'est parce que je voulais la sauver. Elle est si belle, mais sa froideur devenait trop glaciale pour être lumineuse. Je voulais qu'elle soit lumineuse, je ne voulais pas voir une autre femme chère à mon coeur s'éteindre sur les remparts de Minas Tirith... Comprenez-vous ?

— Je crois oui...

— Et rien ne me rend plus heureux que de la voir pleine de projets et d'espoir. Oui, surtout d'espoir. De confiance, aussi. Boromir n'avait pas oublié la mélancolie de ma mère... Elle avait la nostalgie des siens et de sa terre... Enfin, de la mer, surtout. Elle aimait la mer. Il y avait des coquillages partout dans sa chambre, et quelques bocaux remplis de sable... Enfin, je m'égare. Vous savez, je crois que Boromir n'a pas supporté de voir la même douleur dans vos yeux. Le regret... C'est si douloureux à voir. Vous êtes une personne pleine de vie, différente de toutes les autres jeunes femmes d'ici, et je crois qu'il a aimé votre énergie, votre enthousiasme : moi même j'aime vous voir si souriante et si drôle. Vous êtes si lumineuse ! Et Boromir, qui a sans doute vu si souvent le regret, la nostalgie passer dans vos yeux d'habitude si rieurs... Il a dû penser à notre mère. Il voulait que vous soyez heureuse.

— Il disait toujours qu'il voulait m'aider à trouver ma place...

— Vous voyez... Comme j'aurais aimé que cet Anneau ne se soit jamais trouvé sur sa route. Si seulement vous l'aviez connu, vous et les autres membres de la Communauté, alors qu'il était encore le meilleur des hommes ! Il n'était pas seulement respecté à Minas Tirith... Il était aimé. Le peuple l'aimait... Il n'y avait rien de sombre en lui.

— Je le sais Faramir, je le sais... J'ai eu l'occasion de voir le meilleur des hommes à plusieurs reprises en Boromir.

Faramir lui sourit tristement, et Adèle regretta amèrement qu'Eowyn ne soit pas là : le nouvel Intendant avait peut-être trouvé le bonheur, mais il lui restait le deuil de son frère et de son père à faire. La guerre lui avait arraché brutalement ce frère qu'il aimait tant, et la folie de Denethor avait eu raison des derniers espoirs de Faramir en ce qui concernait l'amélioration de leurs relations...

— C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui... Nous ne devrions pas parler de choses aussi tristes, dit-elle finalement.

— Vous avez raison, et nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez quelque chose, Adèle. Pour bien des raisons, j'ai une affection toute particulière pour vous et je me sens le devoir de veiller sur vous. Vous êtes l'amie d'Eowyn, vous étiez celle de Boromir... Surtout, mon frère a donné sa vie pour sauver la vôtre, et pour cela, je tiens à ce que votre vie ici soit heureuse.

Adèle prit sa main et pendant quelques secondes, la serra amicalement, incapable de parler. Elle ressentait la même chose à l'égard de Faramir. Tant de fois, Boromir lui avait parlé de son frère ! Et combien il semblait l'aimer ! Alors, puisque Boromir tenait tant à son frère, elle tenait à ce que Faramir soit heureux, à ce qu'il vive une belle et longue vie auprès d'Eowyn. Finalement, il était peut-être vrai que les morts continuaient à veiller sur ceux qu'ils aimaient après leur départ...

Placée près de la belle Lothiriel, Adèle s'ennuya néanmoins beaucoup lors du repas. Certes, le festin était joyeux, et les plaisanteries des Hobbits la firent beaucoup rire, mais sa voisine de table n'était pas vraiment lui plaire. Lothiriel était sans doute parmi les plus gentilles jeunes femmes du monde, mais Adèle la trouvait bien trop délicate pour son propre bien. C'était une jeune fille pleine de grâce, souriante, attentionnée, toujours aimable. Une perfection normalement propre aux Elfes qui la dérangaient chez une humaine. Un peu de caractère, de rebéllion, enfin !

— Puis-je vous poser une question, Adèle ?

— Je vous en prie.

— Vous étiez en Rohan... Comment est-ce ?

— Euh... C'est à dire ? C'est vraiment très joli... De grandes plaines à perte de vue, de grands espaces...

— Et bien disons... J'ai entendu bien des rumeurs à propos du Rohan, et chez moi, nombreux sont ceux qui disent que c'est un pays... Paysan.

Lothiriel chuchotait, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue de son père. Adèle la regarda avec attention, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de la jeune femme.

— Paysan ?

— On dit qu'ils ne sont pas beaucoup versés dans la culture, la musique... Que les Rohirrims ne connaissent pas grand chose en dehors de la guerre et des chevaux. Est-ce vrai ?

— Non... Enfin, ils ne sont pas aussi raffinés que les Elfes, et leur Cour est moins... Moins... Enfin ce n'est pas comme ici, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai sincérement aimé le Rohan, et je suis heureuse d'y retourner... Les Rohirrims ne sont peut-être pas très versés dans la poésie, mais ils aiment en entendre, et ne manquent pas de noblesse. Un peu à l'image de Théoden... Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

— Après avoir rencontré la Dame Eowyn, la femme qu'a choisie mon cousin...

— Faramir est votre cousin ? Ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié qu'Imrahil était son oncle.

Adèle se perdait souvent dans la généalogie de la Terre du Milieu, bien trop complexe pour elle. En ce qui concernait les Elfes, elle avait tout simplement abandonné.

— Je disais donc... Eowyn est une belle et noble personne, mais tellement... Rude.

— Oh elle l'est beaucoup moins qu'avant.

— C'est ce qu'on dit... Et son frère, Eomer, m'a fait la même impression.

— D'un paysan ? demanda Adèle sans comprendre, un peu déconcertée par la timidité de Lothiriel.

— Non... Justement. Il m'a l'air d'un homme rude, un peu brusque parfois mais... Il a pourtant autant de prestance et de noblesse que mon père, bien que différemment. Alors, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

— Et bien... Disons que oui, Eomer est parfois brusque. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un homme, un vrai. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

— Non, pas très bien...

— A la virilité très affirmée. Il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, et les épreuves l'ont rendu un peu plus rude encore. Mais il est d'une bonté remarquable, et sait apprécier ses amis... Je l'apprécie beaucoup, vous savez. Tous les Rohirrims sont un peu comme lui, je trouve, pour répondre à votre question.

— Merci...

— Enfin, ils reviennent bientôt, vous aurez donc l'occasion de vous faire votre propre opinion, pas vrai ?

Adèle soupçonnait fortement Lothiriel d'avoir compris l'inclination d'Eomer à son égard, et de se poser des questions. Elle croyait aux miracles, et surtout, elle savait que ces deux-là finiraient par se marier, mais elle e demandait vraiment comment ils allaient y arriver : Lothiriel était aussi délicate qu'une Elfe, et Eomer... Il avait tout de même organisé un concours de boissons, à Edoras. Chose qu'il fallait sûrement éviter de révéler à Lothiriel...

Plus tard, elle dansa avec Pippin, sous les rires de Frodon, que tout le monde aimait plus que tout entendre rire.

— Pippin, je dois avouer que vous êtes un très bon danseur... Vous ne m'avez pas une seule fois marché sur les pieds...

— Et il vaut mieux pour vous, parce que les pieds de Hobbits, c'est quelque chose, croyez-moi.

— N'empêche que vous auriez mieux fait de danser avec Halbarad, lança d'un seul coup Merry.

Adèle sentit son coeur faire un énorme bond et tenter de sortir hors de sa cage thoracique.

— Malheureusement, Maître Hobbit, les Rôdeurs ne dansent pas.

En entendant la voix d'Halbarad dérrière elle, elle hésita à vraiment vérifier si son pauvre petit coeur martyrisé ne se trouvait pas par terre : elle allait finir par y passer, c'était certain.

— Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais je prends congé de la fête pour ce soir, et je venais vous saluer...

— Je vais m'en aller aussi, je suis fatiguée... dit-elle précipitamment, dans l'espoir de le voir la raccompagner.

— Oh, dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à vos quartiers.

Elle se retint pour ne pas bondir de joie, salua ses amis, écrasa discrètement le pied de Pippin lorsqu'il lui fit un clien d'oeil, félicita une dernière fois les mariés, avant de quitter les festivités au bras d'Halbarad, pour son plus grand bonheur.

— C'était un beau mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très... Et les jours de fête à venir s'annoncent eux aussi très réussis, répondit Halbarad.

— C'est plutôt drôle d'ailleurs... Chez moi, un mariage ne s'étend pas sur plusieurs jours comme ça. Enfin, c'est le mariage du roi du Gondor, aussi...

— Et de l'unique fille du Seigneur Elrond...

Un silence pénible s'installa entre eux. Puis, poussé par la joie de cette journée, par le peu de vin qu'elle avait bu ou tout simplement par curiosité, Adèle réussit à prendre son courage à deux mains, sams même y réfléchir.

— Vous m'autorisez à vous poser une question indiscrète ?

— Et bien, je...

— Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous marier ?

Halbarad tiqua, désarçonné. Il soupira un peu avant de répondre.

— J'y ai déjà pensé, bien sûr, mais jamais réellement envisagé.

— Il n'y aucune femme qui vous a donné l'envie de vous marier ?

— Non...

— Vous vous préférez en solitaire ?

— Non plus... Mais quelque chose m'a toujours retenu.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me dit toujours d'attendre. Bien, nous voilà devant votre porte...

Maudite porte qui arrivait bien trop vite ! Adèle regarda Halbarad avec attention, hésitant à se laisser aller et à lui sauter au cou, comme elle aurait pu le faire chez elle. Mais elle n'était pas chez elle, et vivre en Terre du Milieu avait, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, freiné un peu sa spontanéité de jeune femme moderne, malgré tout.

— Bonne nuit Adèle, et à demain.

Et il partit, bien trop vite. Elle entra dans sa chambre avec une petite impression de regret : elle pouvait bien douter de la possibilité du couple de Lothiriel et d'Eomer... De son côté, elle avait autant de chances de réussir à se faire comprendre à Halbarad que Sam d'apprendre à nager...

Les festivités se pousuivirent gaiement durant les jours suivants, et, pour la plus grande joie d'Adèle, les Rohirrims revinrent à Minas Tirith. Avec un énorme sourire, elle enlaca Eowyn, qui le lui rendit bien. Eomer la surprit lui aussi, en la serrant également dans ses bras.

— Eowyn, vous m'avez manquée, vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

— Vous aussi, je vous assure. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant mon absence ?

— Euh... La porte a été reconstruite, on a fait venir plus de guérisseurs...

— Adèle... Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Ben non.

— Le Seigneur Halbarad et vous...

Adèle la fusilla du regard, exaspérée. Si toute la Terre du Milieu se donnait le mot pour lui mettre la pression, elle n'était pas sortie du sable. Enfin, d'un autre côté, les choses avaient tout de même avancé... Elle s'était tout de même rendue compte de ses sentiments, grâce à des champignons et une bonne poussée de fière, certes, mais tout de même. Cédant au regard autoriatire de son amie, elle se mit à tout lui raconter.

— Eowyn, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer dans mon histoire si vous continuez à rire comme ça...

— Excusez-moi... Mais tout de même, vous avouerez que parler aux chandeliers n'a rien de commun...

— Je sais ! Donc... Halbarad est arrivé et...

— Vous l'avez pris pour un autre personnage maléfique, lui aussi ?

— Mais c'est fini oui ? Bon... En fait, apparemment, puisque moi je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose... Je lui ai sauté au cou, il m'a portée jusqu'à ma chambre, je me suis mise à le tutoyer, à lui dire plein de choses stupides... Dont le fait que j'aimais son odeur. Sachez aussi que j'étais en chemise de nuit, et qu'entre temps, je l'étais mise à essayer de déchiffrer les messages que voulait m'envoyer la lune. Allez-y, riez, vous devenez bleue tellement vous vous retenez.

Eowyn éclata de rire sous de le regard irrité d'Adèle. Elle était belle, la solidarité féminine.

— Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, et vous devez être affreusement mal à l'aise...

— Mais bien sûr ! Et je n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai dit d'autres et qu'il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas me dire ! Mais arrêtez de rire enfin !

— Pardon, vraiment... Mais vraiment, ce sont le genre de choses qui n'arrivent qu'à vous. Oh Adèle... Je crois que je remercierais chaque jour ceux qui vous ont mis sur ma route...

— Et je fais quoi, maintenant ?

— Comment cela ?

— On est d'accord que s'il n'a pas compris mes sentiments pour lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas très vif d'esprit ? Donc... S'il ne réagit pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de moi.

— Je ne pense pas. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il vous appréciait beaucoup.

— Et bien continuez à l'observer alors, et vous me ferez votre compte-rendu.

— Un compte-rendu ?

— Vous me direz si j'ai mes chances ou pas. Bon, allez, faites vous encore plus belle que vous l'êtes pour votre soupirant et venez continuer à fêter ce mariage avec nous.

Et effet, les festivités continuèrent, toujours plus joyeusement qu'avant. Adèle et Eowyn ne cessaient de rire toutes les deux, sous le regard bienveillant d'Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir et Gandalf, qui s'étaient tant inquiétés pour elle.

— Vous ne trouvez pas mon frère particulièrement galant avec la fille du Prince Imrahil ?

— Si, mais c'est Halbarad que vous devez observer !

— Adèle, vous me fatiguez... Puisque je vous dis que lorsqu'il vous regarde, il a l'air de se poser mille questions !

— Mais des questions genre "Olalala mais c'est quoi cette fille ou genre "Peut-être serait-il temps que je lui parle et que je lui crie mon amour pour elle ?" ?

— Continuez et je repars en Rohan tout de suite.

— Comme si vous alliez à nouveau laisser Faramir...

Eowyn leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de ne pas pousser Adèle dans les bras d'Halbarad. Mais elle savait par Merry que les Hobbits avaient un plan pour bousculer un peu les choses dans leur relation, alors elle ne prendrait pas le risque de s'attirer les foudres d'Adèle inutilement !

— Adèle... Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous plaît tant chez Halbarad ?

— Il n'a pas l'air effrayé par moi... Même quand je délire à cause de champignons hallucinogènes.

— Soyez sérieuse...

— Mais je suis sérieuse : il ne se laisse pas démonter, il... Il réussit à trouver des solutions à mes problèmes là où je n'arrive pas à en voir. Il est rassurant. Il n'essaie pas de rendre les choses moins graves, mais de les partager avec moi... Il est simple, et humble... Il est posé, réfléchi, sans avoir cette sagesse qui me complexe parfois chez les gens d'ici. Et plein d'autres choses... Et puis c'est mon survivant...

— Votre survivant ?

— Je l'ai veillé, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir, seul loin des siens. Mais il a survécu, et après toutes ces morts... C'est mon survivant, vous comprenez ? Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

— S'il savait tout cela, il vous demanderait sans doute de vous épouser sur le champ.

* * *

Adèle s'occupait calmement Greyfell en discutant avec Eowyn. Les festivités du mariage étaient finies, et c'était le jour du départ. Tout était plus triste, puisque l'on s'apprêtait à ramener la dépouille de Théoden dans son pays. Néanmoins, la joie des récents événements perdurait, et personne ne désirait se morfondre, pas même Eowyn.

— Greyfell, veux-tu arrêter de manger ma manche s'il te plaît ? Pouah...

— Ce cheval a vraiment retrouvé sa joie de vivre auprès de vous... constata Eowyn.

— Et bien j'aimerais qu'il la manifeste autrement qu'en mangeant tout ce qu'il peut... Non mais franchement, manger mes cheveux...

— Dirvel, tu m'agaces !

Toutes les deux se turent et ouvrirent de grands yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Halbarad. Eowyn ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Adèle la fit tout de suite taire et la forca à se cacher un peu plus.

— Mais enfin Halbarad, je ne te comprends pas... Dis, tu veux bien t'arrêter deux minutes et m'écouter ? C'est à mon ami que je parle, et non à mon chef. Alors s'il te plaît, un peu d'attention, et moins de mauvaise foi.

— Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

Dirvel se mit à rire moqueusement, et Adèle entendit Halbarad soupirer.

— Tu n'es pas de mauvaise foi ? Tu refuses d'admettre les sentiments que tu as pour Adèle depuis des semaines !

Instinctivement, elle attrapa le bras d'Eowyn et le serra, cherchant du soutien. Quant à son coeur, fidèle à ses habitudes, il avait encore choisi de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique.

— Je ne nie rien du tout.

Peut-être même que son estomac allait suivre le mouvement. Il ne niait rien ? Donc... Il l'aimait lui aussi ?

— Donc... Tu l'aimes ?

De toutes ses forces, elles remercia silencieusement Dirvel, l'homme qui savait poser les bonnes questions.

— C'est plus complexe que cela, et tu le sais très bien. Il n'est pas question de mes sentiments. Et j'aimerais que nous cessions cette conversation de bonnes femmes, s'il te plaît.

— Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas à cela. Je te connais trop bien... De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? Mais enfin Halbarad, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Et après cette histoire de champignons, si tu as encore des doutes... Je te rappelle que tu as des yeux "comme des nuages avant la pluie" !

Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment dit une telle chose ? Pas aussi stupidement ?

— Ecoute moi bien Dirvel, je sais parfaitement ce que je désire et ce que je ne désire pas. Alors laisse-moi.

— Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Elle est fragile, et si elle a des sentiments pour toi, ce que je crois, tu ne peux pas rester aussi proche d'elle sans être plus que ses autres amis et compagnons de route...

— Je le sais.

— Alors pourquoi continues-tu à te montrer si... Oh, tu as compris !

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est elle qui me rend comme cela. Elle rendrait le monde entier plus spontané.

Le compliment toucha Adèle, qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Et tu oserais prétendre que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle ?

— M'as-tu entendu dire une telle chose ? J'ai énormément de tendresse pour Adèle, et j'aime veiller sur elle. Elle l'a bien fait pour moi.

— Il n'y a rien de plus ?

— Mais là n'est pas la question Dirvel ! C'est bon, tu es prêt, nous pouvons rejoindre les autres ?

— Oui. Mais ne t'échappe pas comme ça...

Les voix commençaient à s'éloigner, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Adèle, qui avait envie de maudire la Terre du Milieu toute entière.

— Ecoute... Tu l'as dit, elle est fragile. Elle est loin de chez elle, en proie à des problèmes qui me dépassent complètement...

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne put percevoir la suite. Lentement, elles se relevèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements, la mine déconfite.

— Il n'a pas dit qu'il ne vous aimait pas... commença Eowyn.

— Non, mais il a bien dit qu'en gros, j'étais une montagne de problèmes. Allez viens Greyfell, on y va.

— Adèle...

— Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler Eowyn.

Elles rejoignirent le convoi et prirent leur place. Halbarad lui sourit, mais Adèle ne répondit pas, détournant la tête. Horriblement blessée, elle avait bien envie de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Bien sûr, elle n'y arriverait pas. Mais tout de même... Pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire que sa situation ne l'effrayait pas, ne comptait pas ? Pourquoi avaoir fait comme si elle n'était pas étrange, s'il pensait le contraire ?

— Dame Adèle !

Elle baissa les yeux pour voir un jeune garçon lui tendre un billet, complètement essouflé.

— C'est pour vous, de la part de Maître Paul. J'ai courru...

Avec un sourire moins sincère que d'habitude, elle lui donna une pièce qui le fit bondir de joie. Avec curiosité, elle ouvrit le message.

_Adèle,_

_J'espère que le gamin n'a pas trop tardé... Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu as dit et... Ce serait bien qu'on discute vraiment, quand tu reviendras. De mon côté, je vais faire le ménage dans tout ce qui ne va pas et... On verra bien. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée que tu es réelle. _

_J'ai passé la plupart de ma vie à essayer d'oublier ma vie d'avant, ou du moins à rendre les souvenirs moins difficiles... Et oublier le bonheur que j'ai vécu auprès de ta grand-mère, je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Mais avec le temps, je m'y étais fait, et c'était dérrière moi... Mais toi, tu arrives, et tu bouscules tout, tu me rappelles tout, même des choses dont je ne me souvenais plus avant... Ma vie était peut-être moins bien avant que tu arrives, mais elle était plus simple, tu comprends ? _

_Bon... J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon sale caractère. A bientôt alors, et fais un beau voyage. _

_Paul._

La lettre rendit un peu de sincérité au sourire d'Adèle, qui sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tirer du sale caractère de Paul, comme il disait. Pourtant, elle sentait un certain malaise en lisant cette lettre. Paul cachait encore bien des choses, elle en était certaine.

Vraiment, les hommes étaient compliqués. La sagesse populaire avait tendance à attribuer aux femmes les pensées les plus tortueuses, mais Adèle trouvait que le coeur des hommes recelait de tout autant de secrets.

* * *

_Nous voilà partis pour le Rohan, avec une Adèle remontée comme une pendule contre Halbarad : car oui, la spontanéité d'Adèle n'a d'égale que sa susceptibilité, qui est l'un de ses plus grands défauts ? Mais ne juge-t-elle pas trop vite, en ayant entendu qu'une partie de la conversation ? D'après vous, que commençait à dire Halbarad à Dirvel ? _

_Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour placer pas mal d'éléments pour la suite !  
_

_Le prochain chapitre... De l'humour, des questions existencielles, beaucoup de mauvaise foi, et de l'action ! Sans oublier le retour de Super Vifsorbier !  
_

_Je vous retrouve très vite... En espérant que vous avez aimé ! _


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Oui, je suis d'EXCELLENTE humeur. Grâce à plein de choses, dont ce formidable soleil qui a refait son apparition, mais aussi grâce à vos reviews. Un grand merci à **Plume** et **Aline**, que je n'ai pu remercier directement : il faut quand même que vous sachiez que vos commentaires ont un effet booster incroyable... Oh, j'oubliais la toute aussi sympathique **aleskaa : **j'ai essayé de trouver ton profil pour t'envoyer une réponse directe en espérant que tu puisses la lire dans tes mails, mais j'ai pas réussi à le trouver sous ce pseudo ! _

_Sinon, mes excuses pour mon retard dans mes fictions. Je n'ai d'autres excuses que celle d'être complètement à la ramasse. Voilà. Pas de problèmes d'internet, d'ordinateur, de coeur, de prises de bec avec ma conscience, de dépression, non non... C'est juste que je suis vraiment à côté de mes pompes en ce moment, au point de m'amener au travail en demandant à mes collègues s'ils ont passé un bon week-end le jeudi matin... D'ailleurs, si j'ai oublié de répondre à votre review, ce n'est pas par snobisme, mais que j'ai juste zappé, donc mea culpa, et merci merci ;) Aliete plane à 3000 mètres, et c'est pas triste, croyez-moi... _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture les enfants ;) _

**Chapitre 32, Nombreuses incertitudes**

Le convoi venait de s'arrêter, sans doute pour passer la nuit. A peine descendu de son cheval, Faramir vint proposer à Eowyn son aide pour l'aider à retrouver la terre ferme, ce qui fit sourire Adèle. Sourire qu'elle perdit très vite lorsqu'elle vit Halbarad prêt à faire de même. S'il continuait, elle allait finir par le tuer.

— Merci Halbarad, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

Bien évidemment, elle descendit de Greyfell avec toute la maladresse dont elle était capable, mais au moins avec la fierté de réussir à toujours faire la tête à Halbarad l'hypocrite. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air surpris et se détourna d'elle bien vite. Toute à ses grognements, elle ne vit pas Eowyn s'approcher d'elle.

— Vous devriez arrêter cela. Ce n'est ni gentil, ni correct.

— Une montagne de problèmes n'a pas besoin d'être gentille ou correcte.

— Adèle, vous êtes pénible ! Le pauvre, vous lui parlez avec tellement de froideur...

— Je lui rends service. Je l'éloigne de la montagne de problèmes que je suis.

Eowyn soupira, de toute évidence réellement agacée. Avec un peu d'humeur, elle dit clairement à Adèle sa désapprobation quant à son comportement des derniers jours envers Halbarad.

— Il se montre courtois et amical avec vous, et vous, vous ne cessez de l'envoyer paître !

— Il a dit que...

— Je sais ce qu'il a dit ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison enfin... D'autant qu'il ne peut pas deviner pourquoi vous agissez ainsi, il ne se doute pas que nous l'avons entendu !

— Rien qu'un hypocrite... bougonna Adèle.

— Il est tout de même incroyable de voir à quel point vous pouvez vous montrer sage et lucide en ce qui concerne les autres, et faire preuve d'autant d'absurdité et de puérilité lorsqu'il s'agit de vos problèmes...

Sur ce Eowyn tourna les talons et laissa seule Adèle, qui se mit à se plaindre à Greyfell. Lui, au moins, il ne lui disait pas qu'elle était puérile. Et quand bien même si elle l'était, elle en avait bien le droit. Plus le temps passait, plus sa rancune contre Halbarad augmentait. Le comportement du Rôdeur à son égard n'avait pas changé, et c'était ce qui la mettait hors d'elle. Il lui souriait, se proposait toujours de l'aider, s'inquiétait pour elle... C'était à croire que jouer avec ses sentiments l'amusait. Comment pouvait-il continuer à agir ainsi avec elle, s'il savait ses sentiments pour lui ? C'était donc si drôle, de l'humilier ainsi ? Car oui, pour Adèle c'était bien de l'humiliation : en plus de l'immense déception qu'elle avait ressenti, une pensée plus sournoise s'était mise à la hanter. Pour la plupart des gens, elle était déjà la pauvre étrangère égarée... Maintenant que presque tout Minas Tirith savait ses sentiments pour Halbarad, et que bientôt, tout le monde allait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle ne tarderait pas à revenir la pauvre étrangère rejetée. Oui, vraiment, elle était déçue, triste et furieuse... N'aurait-il pas pu montrer qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle avant que même les Hobbits se rendent compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ?

— La vie est injuste Greyfell, c'est moi qui te le dis. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à me faire des plans pourris depuis quelques temps, et qui doit bien se marrer... Je te jure que si je trouve cette personne, je l'étripe.

Greyfell la regarda avec un air qu'elle décida d'interpréter comme compatissant.

— T'es un bon ptit gars hein ? Le seul homme qui ne me trahit pas...

— Hé ! On vous a jamais trahi nous ! protesta Pippin, arrivé dérrière elle.

— Vous m'aviez dénoncée à Sam quand j'avais laissé brûler le poisson...

— Mais parce qu'on savait qu'à vous, il ne vous ferait rien, répondit Merry comme si c'était l'évidence même. Et puis cela vous a dispensé de corvée de cuisine par la suite...

— C'est vrai que c'était tellement mieux de m'occuper de la vaisselle... Et je vous signale que je sais très bien cuisiner ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Alors là, vraiment Adèle, je vous adore... Mais non, c'est faux. Peut-être que notre omelette et ses champignons était un peu dangereuse pour vous, mais votre cuisine, elle pourrait détruire les papilles gustatives de... Hé ! Ne me frappez pas !

— Peregrïn Touque ! Sachez que je cuisine très bien, et que si vous pouviez goûter mon crumble aux courgettes, vous feriez moins le malin ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une incapable ?

Un peu surpris, les Hobbits se regardèrent, confus, cherchant une porte de sortie.

— Adèle, il faut pas vous vexer... On plaisantait. Pippin et moi, on a beaucoup aimé les croque-monsieurs, vous le savez bien... C'est juste que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à laisser se carboniser les aliments.

— Mais c'est pas ma faute si c'est pas comme chez moi... dit-elle, d'un air penaud.

— Mais non, mais non... Dites, ça ne va pas du tout vous en ce moment... Il faudrait peut-être que vous vous réconciliez avec Halbarad.

— OH VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE AUSSI HEIN !

Merry et Pippin levèrent aussitôt les bras et reculèrent d'un bon mètre pour demander une trève. Après une brève étude du regard meurtrier de leur amie, ils se décidèrent à battre en retraite pour de bon.

— Quinze jours de voyage à me faire harceler, je le sens gros comme une maison...

Mais personne ne harcela Adèle, et elle pût ruminer sa frustation tout le temps du voyage, chose qu'elle fit avec beaucoup d'application. L'arrivée en Rohan ne fit rien pour la rendre plus joyeuse, car bien des Rohirrims pleurèrent en voyant la dépouille de Théoden rentrer dans son pays. Elle fût touchée de voir tant d'attachement envers un souverain, et elle se rappella avec encore un peu plus de tendresse la bienveillance du vieux roi à son égard. Une fois à Edoras, on s'affaira à préparer les funérailles de Théoden.

A Edoras, elle eut la joie de retrouver l'adorable Elda, elle-même ravie de revoir Adèle vivante et bien entière. Bien évidemment, le fait de revoir Dame Fenwyn ne la rendit pas aussi enthousiaste, mais cette fois, elle était amie avec Eowyn, alors la gouvernante avait adopté une toute nouvelle attitude à son égard.

— Vous avez bien meilleure mine que lors de votre dernière visite, Dame Adèle.

Avec un sourire très hypocrite, Adèle la remercia, avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Eowyn, qui ne pût s'empêcher de glousser.

— Et dites-moi, Dame Fenwyn, avez-vous réussi à vous débarasser de ces maudites souris ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Elda de glousser. Le regard noir de Fenwyn fit rougir la jeune servante, qui sortit précipitamment, tout en tentant de cacher son visage rieur dérrière une pile de linge.

Heureuse de retrouver le Rohan, ce pays si fier, Adèle se décida à sortir un peu. Elle rendit une petite visite à Greyfell, dont elle devenait de plus en plus proche au fil du temps. Cet animal la réconfortait, l'apaisait, et elle avait l'impression d'être importante pour lui. Puis, elle se décida à se promener un peu dans Edoras : bien des gens vinrent la saluer, la féliciter, et elle rougit plus d'une fois, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !

— Dame Adèle !

— Eltred ! Alors là, c'est une bonne surprise !

Toute à sa joie de revoir le gentil ménestrel grâce auquel elle avait découvert l'existence de la guitare en Terre du Milieu, et donc en quelque sorte celle de son grand-père, elle ne remarqua pas la jeune femme à ses côtés.

— Je suis heureux de vous revoir en aussi bonne forme... Après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur vos aventures, j'ai eu bien peur de vous retrouver en plusieurs morceaux... dit Eltred en souriant.

— Mais moi aussi j'en suis très heureuse...

— Cette guerre se finit mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Nous avons malheureusement perdu le Seigneur Théoden, et j'en suis attristé... Nous venions à peine de réellement le retrouver, sans cette vipère de Grima accroché à lui !

— J'en suis triste moi aussi. Mais il faut vous dire qu'il est mort en ayant rétabli son honneur, comme un vrai guerrier et un grand roi, affirma Adèle.

— Vous avez raison... C'est curieux, c'est aussi ce que dit Ewylyn.

— Et qui est Ewylyn ?

— C'est moi, se manifesta la jeune femme non loin d'Eltred.

Adèle sourit automatiquement à la jolie Ewylyn tant elle avait l'air sympathique. Elle respirait la franchise, et ses grands yeux pensifs la faisaient sembler plus attachante encore.

— Oh pardon... Je suis impolie maintenant. Je ne vous avais pas vue, s'excusa Adèle.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vos prouesses musicales !

Adèle trouva alors encore plus sympathique la blonde Ewylyn : pour une fois, quelqu'un lui parlait d'aure chose que du Balrog, des Ents, des Orques, de Saroumane et des Nazgûls...

— Au fait Eltred, j'ai rencontré l'inventeur de la guitare, à Minas Tirith... Il s'avère qu'il vient de mon pays...

Elle ne précisa pas que Paul était son grand-père, n'ayant pas envie de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Ewylyn demanda avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à ce qu'elle vienne lui faire entendre sa musique, ce qui fit sourire Adèle.

— Vous savez, Eltred m'a dit que votre musique était très jolie, mais vraiment très différente de la nôtre... Alors, j'aimerais bien entendre moi aussi...

— Mais j'en serais ravie...

Elle suivit donc le frère et la soeur jusqu'à la petite maison d'Eltred, qui était remplie d'instruments. En apprenant qu'il était à une certaine Telwyn, en visite chez ses parents, elle plaint sincèrement cette épouse courageuse. De toute évidence, Elred faisait partie de ces musiciens pas très terre à terre... Adèle joua et chanta donc pour les eux jeunes gens, dans une ambiance chaleureuse qui lui fit oublier toute sa colère envers Halbarad pendant quelques heures. Ewylyn sembla avoir un vrai coup de coeur pour la chanson Suzanne, dont elle réclama une deuxième interprétation.

— C'est drôle, cette chanson me rend mélancolique mais... De la manière la plus jolie qu'il soit, je pense.

— Mais c'est là toute la subtilité et la grâce du folk... dit Adèle en pensant à son père, si attaché à cette musique et qui lui manquait tellement parfois.

Elle passa un très bon moment en leur compagnie, découvrant avec eux quelques musiques du Rohan. D'ailleurs, elle faillit pleurer. Les chansons du Rohan ressemblaient à ce pays. En les écoutant, on voyait ses plaines, ses chevaux, ce vent si farouche... Parfois, Adèle se demandait ce qui la touchait tant en Terre du Milieu, pourquoi elle admirait sa culture avec tant de ferveur. C'était dans de tels moments qu'elle trouvait la réponse.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle était plongée dans son bain, Elda toqua à la porte. Sachant pertinemment qu'Adèle aimait qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle n'était pas très à l'aise.

— Qu'il y a-t-il Elda ? demanda un peu sèchement la jeune femme.

— Il faudrait penser à votre tenue pour... Les funérailles. On m'a demandée de vérifier que vous aviez ce qu'il faut.

— J'ai, maintenant. Une couturière m'a martyrisée pendant des heures pour ça...

— Très bien... Et la Dame Eowyn m'a précisée de vous dire de vous comporter gentimment avec le Seigneur Halbarad, puisqu'elle est malheureusement trop prise pour vous « remettre les idées en place elle-même »... Je ne fais que la citer Dame, ne me regardez pas avec cet air là !

— Mais ils m'énervent tous... Qu'on me laisse gérer mes désastres amoureux toute seule ! laissa-t-elle échapper malgré elle, trop agacée.

Le visage d'Elda devint plus espiègle, et elle se mit à rire doucement.

— Alors c'est vrai...

— QUOI ? Mais comment...

— Des rumeurs... J'ai entendu des Rôdeurs parler entre eux...

— Su-per.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous de si mauvaise humeur, si vous êtes amoureuse ?

Alors Adèle explica patiemment la situation à Elda, dont elle avait toujours apprécié la timide sincérité. Et il s'avéra que se confier à elle était loin d'être une mauvaise idée...

— Ecoutez, je sais que je suis encore jeune mais vous savez, à force de voir des couples se former autour de moi, je commence à y comprendre pas mal de choses, affirma fièrement Elda. Si vous voulez mon avis, cette histoire est plus compliquée que cela... Après tout, vous n'avez pas entendu la fin de la conversation...

— Effectivement... Mais je...

— Vous devriez essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment.

— Que je suis une montagne de problèmes !

— Moi je crois qu'il ressent quelque chose pour vous, sinon, les Rôdeurs ne parleraient pas de vous avec un sourire entendu quand ils se pensent seuls...

Avec un sourire entendu ? Alors, en plus, on essayait de "caser" Halbarad avec elle ?

— Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez continuer sur votre lancée...

— Sur ma lancée ?

— Vous pourriez à nouveau entendre une conversation privée par mégarde... dit négligemment Elda, avec un air un peu enfantin.

— Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me conseiller d'espionner Halbarad ?

— Sans faire exprès, bien sûr...

Adèle ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui conseillait de se montrer aussi peu raisonnable et indiscrète en Terre du Milieu. La jeunesse d'Elda avait bien des avantages ! C'était le genre de conseils que ses amies lui auraient donné à son époque... Enfin, surtout Pauline, qui était encore moins raisonnable qu'Adèle. Elle secoua la tête pour repousser le visage de son amie de sa tête, tout comme les doux conseils de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle les regrettait trop.

Oui, elle avait bien le droit d'espionner Halbarad. S'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle pouvait savoir pourquoi, non ?

Trois jours plus tard eurent lieu les funérailles de Théoden, auquel on rendit un grand hommage. Jamais un Seigneur du Rohan n'avait été aussi honoré, car même les Seigneurs Elfes étaient de l'assemblée. Les Cavaliers de la Maison du Roi chantèrent un éloge composé par Gléowine, le ménestrel du roi. Beaucoup pleurèrent, et le coeur d'Adèle se serra en voyant le chagrin d'Eowyn, pleurant celui qu'elle avait aimé comme un père. Ces adieux lui firent penser à Boromir, car elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse lui aussi être pleuré par les siens et par son peuple. Mais Denethor aurait sans doute tout gâché. Reposant les yeux sur le tombeau de Théoden, elle ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à son aventure, à cette époque où la guerre les angoissait tant, où tout allait moins bien que maintenant.

_Hors du doute, hors des ténèbres, vers le lever du jour_

_il chevaucha, chantant dans le Soleil et l'épée hors du fourreau._

_Il ranima l'espoir, et dans l'espoir il finit,_

_au-dessus de la mort, au-dessus de la peur, au-dessus du destin élevé,_

_hors de la ruine, hors de la vie, vers une durable gloire._

_(extrait du Retour du Roi, Tolkien)_

Le chant terminé, Adèle sécha des larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas senti couler, et remarqua que bien d'autres pleuraient. Merry se tenait près du tertre et faisait ses adieux à ce roi auquel il était tant attaché, et Adèle lui donnait raison. Théoden avait eu la bonté et la noblesse d'âme de faire du Hobbit son écuyer, reconnaissant ainsi toute la bravoure de ce petit homme qui voulait tant lui parler de l'herbe à pipe...

Puis, tous séchèrent leurs larmes et laissèrent la tristesse de côté, laissant le brave Théoden reposer parmi ses ancêtres, pour célébrer le couronnement d'Eomer, qui était aussi cher qu'un fils au vieux roi.

Eowyn apporta une coupe pleine à son frère, et Adèle perdit le fil de la cérémonie, s'égarant dans la liste de noms énoncée par un ménestrel, rappelant tous les Seigneurs de la Marche.

— Vive Eomer, Roi de la Marche !

Eomer prit la parole à son tour, faisant un dernier hommage à son oncle, avant d'annoncer officiellement les fiancailles de sa soeur avec Faramir. Le jeune coupla se présenta main dans la main, et tous les applaudirent avec joie, tant leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Théoden était mort, mais le Rohan continuait à vivre, laissant derrière lui les annèes trop sombres de son histoire. L'influence de Saroumane n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et les Rohirrims en étaient heureux. Adèle applaudissait aussi fort que les autres, et alors qu'elle se mêlait aux félicitations, elle vit le regard d'Halbarad posé sur elle. A quoi pensait-il ? A ce qu'il ferait si elle ne représentait pas tant de problèmes ? Sa colère envers le Rôdeur s'était un peu calmée, mais rancunière, elle lui en voulait toujours autant de son hypocrisie. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle le vit lui sourire, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir toujours aussi troublée. Et c'était bien injuste, qu'il puisse la martyriser autant avec un seul sourire. Si seulement elle pouvait autant le torturer !

Ils restèrent deux jours de plus à Edoras, avant de quitter leurs amis rohirrims. Quitter Eowyn fut très difficile à Adèle, qui, depuis ses doutes à propos d'Halbarad n'était plus aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre à Bree en sa compagnie.

— Allons Adèle, vous savez que nous allons vite nous revoir... Ne vais-je pas vivre en Ithilien auprès de Faramir, non loin de Minas Tirith, donc non loin de vous ? Lorsque vous reviendrez de votre voyage, ce sera presque pour notre mariage !

— Je sais, je suis idiote mais... Oh, qu'est-ce que je peux détester dire au revoir !

Eowyn la serra dans ses bras et elles rirent toutes les deux, sous les regards attendris de l'assistance. Eomer était toujours surpris de voir sa soeur faire preuve de tant de confiance et d'amitié envers Adèle, et il était heureux de la voir si épanouie en sa compagnie.

— Adèle, n'oubliez pas de vous montrer moins sévère envers Halbarad... lui chuchota Eowyn à l'oreille.

— Mais...

— Vous m'avez conseillée de ne pas refuser le bonheur qui s'offrait à moi, et de ne pas repousser l'amour de Faramir. Suivez vos propres conseils, et ne vous empêchez pas d'être heureuse.

Adèle sourit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il y avait des moments comme ceux-là, où elle était un peu perdue : il y avait parfois tant de profondeur dans les paroles qu'elle échangeait avec ses amies qu'elle en était dépassée. Dans son époque, où elle se contentait de vivre dans l'insouciance de ses années étudiantes, elle ne s'était jamais posée autant de questions, et surtout, n'avait jamais autant mesurée la valeur de la vie et de la paix. Mais Adèle n'avait pas le coeur tranquille, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait encore devoir se séparer de beaucoup de ses amis pour les semaines, voire les mois à venir. La Communauté allait réellement se séparer, et si c'était obligatoire, ce n'était pas très réjouissant.

Et ils partirent, Merry faisant résonner le petit cor qu'Eomer lui avait offert en souvenir de Théoden. La compagnie continua donc sa route : ils restèrent durant deux jours au Gouffre de Helm, qu'Adèle n'avait pour sa part pas encore vu, et les ravages de la guerre l'impressionèrent encore une fois. Gimli insista pour aller voir les Cavernes Scintillantes, comme il l'avait prévu.

— J'en ai tant rêvé lorsque j'étais petit...

— Plus petit que vous ne l'êtes déjà, cher Gimli ? fit malicieusement remarquer Legolas.

Mais, l'Elfe tint sa promesse et visita les Cavernes Scintillantes avec Gimli, et il sembla très impressionné par sa visite. Adèle sourit en remarquant le regard fier du Nain, et elle était persuadée que l'étrange amitié entre ses deux compagnons s'était sans doute renforcée. Ils finirent par arriver en Isengard, pour sa plus grande joie, ainsi que celle de Merry et Pippin.

— Tu vas voir Sam, Sylvebarbe est un Ent vraiment charmant ! s'écria gaiement Pippin.

— Un arbre qui bouge et qui parle... Si mon Ancien savait...

L'Isengard avait bien changé depuis la bataille, et les Ents avaient bien travaillé. L'ancien domaine de Saroumane était devenu plus vert, et bien plus vivant. Des arbres étaient venus s'y installer, tout comme un beau ruisseau. Bien évidemment, il restait encore l'hideuse tour d'Orthanc, et Adèle sentit une vague de colère l'envahir.

— Houm-Hom, houm-hom... Hem !

— SYLVEBARBE !

Le cri d'Adèle et des deux Hobbits effrayèrent leurs compagnons, qui éclatèrent de rire. Adèle, elle, éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Sam lorsqu'il vit leur ami Ent. Halbarad et Dirvel n'en menaient pas large non plus, à la fois stupéfaits et émerveillés.

— En voilà une bonne surprise ! Mes chers amis ! Mais... Vous avez encore grandi depuis la dernière fois !

Vifsorbier était là lui aussi, et Adèle les salua avec joie. Le plus fougueux des Ent faillit trébucher sur une racine, sous le regard hilare de la jeune femme.

— Pardonnez-moi, jeune ami, s'excusa Vifsorbier auprès du jeune arbre sur qui il avait trébuché.

Sylvebarbe soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, amusant encore plus Adèle, qui ne se retenait plus de rire. Mais elle écouta religieusement le gardien de la fôret les féliciter pour leur victoire sur Sauron et leur parler des récents événements en Isengard.

— Et que devient Saroumane ? demanda Gandalf avec intêret.

— Oh, il était bien diminué... Il n'avait plus rien d'un magicien... Je l'ai laissé partir, je crois qu'il n'avait plus grand chose de dangereux, tout comme son serpent.

Adèle n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas trahir son projet. Laissant ses compagnons à leur discussion avec l'Ent, elle s'approcha de Vifsorbier pour discuter un peu avec lui.

— Adèle, on m'a laissé dire que vous avez gardé un mauvais souvenir de la bataille à mes côtés... Ais-je été si maladroit que cela ?

— Disons... Un peu vif...

— Me laisseriez-vous me rattraper ? Vous verrez, on voit bien mieux le travail des Ents pour rendre ces lieux moins maléfiques là-haut ! Allez, venez !

Avec un sourire un peu forcé, elle grimpa et reprit se place sur l'épaule de Vifsorbier. Effectivement, elle pouvait voir un plus joli paysage encore ainsi perchée. Elle s'amusa à faire des petits signes à ses amis, soudainement bien petits.

— Adèle, ne pouvez-vous rester tranquille deux minutes ? s'impatienta Gandalf.

— On va juste faire un petit tour, ne vous inquiétez PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! VIFSORBIER, QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?

L'Ent faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras, déséquilibrant Adèle, qui ne savait plus comment et où se rattraper. Il continuait à marcher, n'écoutant pas les protestations et les cris d'inquiétude des humains.

— Pardonnez-moi, c'est cette abeille qui m'ennuie, à voler près de mes yeux. C'est très désagréable, je vous assure. Un jour, je me suis retrouvée avec une ruche sur le sommet de la tête...

— Mais arrêtez de gesticuler, je vais tomber !

— Oh excusez-moi, vraiment, je suis incorrigible... Dites, quelque chose me gratte près de l'oreille...

A la fois agacée et amusée, Adèle tourna la tête pour vérifier ce qui gênait tant l'oreille de l'Ent.

— Un écureuil ! Oh, il est trop mignon... Ca va ptit gars ? dit-elle, toute attendrie.

— Ne vous laissez pas berner, Adèle, les écureuils sont de vrais enquiquineurs, et surtout, de grands chapardeurs !

Lorsque Adèle finit de voir tout ce qu'il y avait à observer dans les environs, Vifsorbier la ramena à terre. Bien entendu, il manqua encore une fois de faire tomber la pauvre Adèle, qui remonta sur Greyfell avec les jambes plus tremblantes que jamais. Puis, Sylvebarbe reprit les clés d'Orthanc pour les confier à Aragorn, et il fut temps de se séparer. Puisque Legolas avait accepté de visiter les cavernes, il demanda à Gimli de faire de même et de découvrir la forêt de Fangorn avec lui. Le Nain accepta avec un peu de réticence, s'attirant les moqueries d'Adèle.

— Prenez garde, Gimli, il y a des fougères très mal intentionnées dans cette forêt, affirma-t-elle, faussement sérieuse.

Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas paraître trop émue, car il lui était dur de quitter Legolas et Gimli. Elle les serra dans ses bras une bonne dizaine de fois, leur fit promettre de ne pas trop se disputer, et de revenir très vite à Minas Tirith. La séparation de la Communauté, tant redoutée, approchait à grands pas.

— Adèle, avec le temps, vous devriez savoir qu'on ne se débarasse jamais d'un Nain, surtout quand il est question de Gimli, plaisanta Legolas.

— Elle vous a déjà dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se débrasser de moi ! Au revoir, Adèle, et faites attention à vous...

La Communauté se sépara donc une première fois, et alors que le cheval de Legolas s'éloignait dans Fangorn, Adèle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était bel et bien la fin de leur aventure. Elle savait qu'elle allait les revoir, mais... Rien ne serait plus comme avant, et le schéma de la Communauté, le seul qu'elle avait toujours connu en Terre du Milieu, n'était plus. Aragorn semblait triste lui aussi, ne s'étant jamais séparé de Gimli et Legolas depuis Fondcombe. Ils échangèrent un triste sourire, avant de faire leurs adieux aux Ents.

— Au revoir Adèle, et si vous trouvez des babaobabs quelque part sur Arda, faites-moi prévenir, que j'aille les admirer !

— Des baobabs, Vifsorbier ! Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne n'y manquerais pas !

Ils promirent ensuite à Sylvebarbe de l'avertir s'ils entendaient parler du retour des femmes Ents, puis s'en allèrent, chevauchant à travers le Rohan. Ne pas entendre Gimli et Legolas se taquiner faisait un sérieux vide.

— Vous les reverrez bientôt... la consola Gandalf.

— Je sais, je sais... Mais bientôt, je vais devoir quitter Aragorn, et ensuite les Hobbits...

— Pour mieux les retrouver ensuite, vous le savez bien.

— Oui, mais j'aimais bien, quand on était tous réunis...

Effectivement, quitter Aragorn fut très difficile, surtout pour les Hobbits. Adèle savait qu'elle le reverrait très vite, tout comme Legolas et Gimli, puisqu'elle retournerait vivre à Minas Tirith par la suite. Mais pour les Semi-Hommes, quitter pendant si longtemps leur cher Grands-Pas sonnait vraiment comme la fin de leur aventure.

— Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de nous avoir tant effrayés, à Bree... dit calmement Frodon.

— Quant à moi, je ne me doutais pas que ces quatre Hobbits si imprudents allaient sauver la Terre du Milieu... Comme cela me paraît loin ! soupira Aragorn. N'oubliez pas de revenir me rendre visite...

— Nous n'y manquerons pas ! De toute manière, il faudra bien qu'on revienne, pour pouvoir vous décrire la tête de Poiredebeurré et Fougeron en apprenant que vous êtes roi ! plaisanta Pippin pour cacher ses émotions.

Timidement, Adèle dit elle aussi au revoir à Aragorn, non sans promettre de ne pas être imprudente. Bien évidemment, elle croisa les doigts.

— Et s'il vous plaît, pour le retour, ne rendez pas fou Halbarad...

— C'est pas du tout mon genre. Oui bon ça va, je promets de ne pas lui hurler dessus si quelque chose ne va pas...

Cependant, elle croisa encore les doigts. Elle était encore fâchée, tout de même. Après encore bien des recommandations, ils se séparèrent. Pendant un moment, ils regardèrent le convoi du roi s'éloigner, le coeur empli de nostalgie. Merry semblait tout particulièrement affecté, et Adèle chercha à le consoler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le jeune Hobbit était comme elle, il n'aimait pas les adieux.

— Je suis heureux de revoir la Comté, mais elle me paraîtra bien différente, après toute cette histoire... dit tristement Merry.

Et ils reprirent leur route, sans un mot. Adèle n'était pas à l'aise, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La présence des Elfes y étaient pour beacoup, une certaine froideur s'étant installée entre eux et la jeune femme depuis la fois où elle leur avait fait tant de reproches. Ensuite, il y avait Halbarad, qui la rendait tellement peu sûre d'elle-même qu'elle se demandait s'il le faisait exprès.

Elle aimait Halbarad, c'était un fait, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Ses sentiments avaient souvent été brouillées pendant cette année passée en Terre du Milieu, et souvent, elle s'était retrouvée perdue, sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Halbarad, elle savait qu'elle le voulait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle admirait tant chez lui, et c'était sans doute ce qui le rendait si spécial à ses yeux : elle l'aimait tout entier... Malgré ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle continuait de le trouver attendrissant, et particulièrement gentil. Parfois, lorsqu'elle repensait à ses paroles, sa mauvaise humeur envers lui la reprenait, mais dans l'ensemble, elle ne parvenait pas à rester froide avec lui.

Au détour d'une route près des Monts Brumeux, ils croisèrent deux mendiants auxquels Adèle n'aurait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention si elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard inquiet de Gandalf. Reconnaissant alors Saroumane et ce qui restait de Grima, elle devint à nouveau très impulsive.

— Saroumane... Gandalf !

— Ne faites rien, Adèle, et ne l'écoutez pas. Je crains que sa voix profite encore d'une certaine magie...

— Mais...

— Adèle, obéissez ou je vous promets que je n'hésiterais pas à vous attacher à Greyfell !

Vexée, Adèle ne dit plus rien et s'approcha avec les autres, dans un silence pesant. Gandalf interpella le magicien déchu, qui lui rit au nez. Avec son allure de vieux mendiant, il lui faisait pitié, et il en était de même pour les autres, qui lui proposèrent de se racheter, lui donnant une dernière chance.

— Et que voulez-vous en échange, que je renvoie cette petite idiote chez elle ? Vous savez bien que je ne le pourrais pas, même si je le voulais ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que son grand-père est encore ici ? D'ailleurs, l'as-tu rencontré, ce vieil ami ?

Adèle serra les dents en voyant Saroumane s'adresser à elle. Comment osait-il parler de son grand-père, cet homme qu'il avait tant fait souffrir, ainsi ? Ses yeux clairs assombris par la colère, elle fit avancer Greyfell jusqu'à lui, malgré les avertissements de Gandalf : Saroumane ne lui faisait plus peur, il n'était plus rien. Il avait voulu la faire venir jusqu'ici pour toutes les choses qu'elle savait ? Très bien. Elle savait bien des choses sur ce mégalomane, et à ses yeux, il n'avait plus rien d'effrayant. Elle savait tout de ses projets, tout de sa fin... C'était plutôt lui qui devait la craindre, car elle ne tenterait pas de le sauver en Comté, bien au contraire.

— Ne parlez pas de Paul ainsi. Vous devriez reconnaître votre défaite plutôt que de vous complaire dans votre folie !

— Ma folie ? Ha ! Mais détrompe-toi, je suis lucide, en tout cas, bien plus que toi ! Tu es aveugle, et bien crédule. Tu ne poses même pas de questions. N'aimerais-tu pas savoir pourquoi ton cher grand-père est lui aussi ici ? Pourquoi t'ais-je choisi toi ?

— Et bien dites-le moi, plutôt que de me narguer !

— Viens avec moi, et tu sauras.

Adèle frissonna en comprenant. Elle avait encore le pouvoir de retourner la situation de Saroumane à son avantage. Il lui suffirait de lui laisser le temps d'augmenter son pouvoir en Comté lorsqu'il s'y installerait, puis sur Bree et toute sa région... Il lui proposait de trahir les siens, parce qu'il savait qu'elle connaissait tout de ses plans. Mais elle ne douta pas une seconde, et les Valar n'eurent pas à intervenir. Il y avait longtemps qu'Adèle était trop concernée par le sort de la Terre du Milieu, trop loyale à ses amis pour se laisser manipuler. Il n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle.

— Vous rêvez, Saroumane.

— Tes amis t'en voudront de ne pas m'avoir freiné plus tôt.

— Taisez-vous. Je vous jure que je finirais par savoir ce que vous avez fait, vraiment, je vous le jure. Quand vous serez encore plus misérable que vous l'êtes maintenant, quand vous serez encore plus bas que terre, je vous ferais parler, dit Adèle avec un ton glacial.

Saroumane se mit à rire, et son hilarité augmenta encore lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude de Grima suite aux paroles d'Adèle. Il donna un coup de bâton à son serviteur, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Adèle avec un air mauvais.

— Alors tu crois encore que je suis le seul à savoir ce qui est arrivé. Tu es plus bête encore que je ne le pensais... Toujours, je me demanderais pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi... Tu es trop crédule, vraiment.

— Saroumane ! tonna Gandalf, furieux.

Sans un mot, Adèle descendit de cheval et s'éloigna, perturbée. Pippin s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Halbarad l'arrêta et s'en occupa lui-même. Il ne la rattrapa pas, se contentant de la suivre de quelques mètres. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle se trouva assez éloignée du magicien, elle s'assit sur le sol et se laissa tomber en arrière, fixant le ciel avec un regard vide. Doucement, Halbarad vint près d'elle, et elle se sentit plus perturbée encore lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard gris du Rôdeur.

— Adèle... Puis-je faire quelque chose ?

— Non. Je crois que je vais m'allonger ici et attendre de mourir.

La plaisanterie était de mauvais goût, et ne fit pas rire Halbarad. Avec douceur, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent un bon moment. Toute à sa peine, Adèle ne pensa plus à sa colère contre lui, et ne pensa même à plus rien du tout.

Les paroles de Saroumane lui faisaient peur, au point qu'elle préférait ne plus rien savoir du tout. Elle voulait vivre sa vie ici, maintenant, aider à reconstruire la Terre du Milieu en même temps qu'elle construirait une nouvelle vie ici, auprès de ses amis. Elle voulait des explications pour pouvoir faire face à la suite, pas pour s'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Enfin si, elle voulait des explications, elle en avait besoin mais avec le recul, elle en avait plus peur qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle ne pensait qu'elles arriveraient si vite. Oui, elle était contradictoire, mais tout ça, c'était bien trop pour elle. Elle essayait désespérément de concilier solution à ses propres problèmes et préservation de l'histoire... La seule chose qu'il avait retenue quelques minutes auparavant, c'était de savoir qu'elle reverrait Saroumane en Comté : elle était persuadée qu'il parlerait, là-bas, quand il serait complètement faible... Quelques semaines de plus ou de moins à attendre, qu'était-ce ? Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais dans un sens c'était mieux. Sans doute essayait-il de lui faire perdre sa confiance en Gandalf pour la ramener dans son camp...

— Allez, venez, plus vite nous partirions, plus vite vous vous sentirez mieux.

— Je représente beaucoup de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comme beaucoup de gens en temps de sombre période. Venez, tout ira bien.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, lui sourit, et ils repartirent vers leurs compagnons de route. Saroumane était parti précipitamment, non sans menacer la Comté, et Adèle remonta sur Greyfell sans un regard pour les autres. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, elle vit Halbarad se rapprocher d'elle. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit sa main serrer la sienne pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il s'éloigna à nouveau vers Dirvel, qui le regardait avec es yeux ronds comme des billes. La main d'Adèle la brûlait encore lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, et elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle devait penser de cet étrange Rôdeur, qui avait le don de la rendre chèvre. Était-elle seulement encore fâchée contre lui ?

Bientôt, ils quittèrent la compagnie de la Lorien. Galadriel, qui semblait avoir compris la douleur d'Adèle, lui dit adieu avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme si la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais dit ses quatre vérités.

— Au revoir, Adèle. Je vous souhaite de trouver tout ce que votre coeur cherche encore... Bien que cela soit sans doute sous votre nez.

Elle la remercia d'un timide sourire, et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce des Elfes alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'être Sam d'être triste, lui qui aimait tant les Elfes.

— Nous allons à Fondcombe, Sam... positiva Frodon.

— C'est que je me souviens... Vous savez, quand nous sommes arrivés en Lorien... Comme tout était beau !

De plus en plus bouleversés par la nostalgie de leur aventure, ils continuèrent leur route en compagnie d'Elrond, toujours particulièrement silencieux, plus encore que d'habitude. Adèle pensait que c'était la douleur d'avoir laissé sa fille auprès d'Aragorn, à la mortalité, et elle compatissait. De son côté, elle était de plus en plus surprise par Halbarad, qui se montrait de plus en plus attentionné envers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas son manège, et apparemment, Dirvel non plus. A nouveau prise d'espoir, elle laissa de côté sa rancune, et profita. Elle le laissa l'aider à descendre de cheval autant de fois qu'il le voulait, rien que pour le plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Ils rirent beaucoup tous les deux, chevauchant presque toujours côte à côte, laissant les autres à leurs suppositions.

— Fondcombe, enfin ! C'est la deuxième fois que je suis aussi heureux de voir votre domaine, Seigneur Elrond ! s'écria joyeusement Pippin.

— Et moi donc, approuva Frodon. Et il me tarde de revoir ce cher oncle Bilbon !

— Vous m'en voyez heureux. Venez, ne tardons plus.

Avec joie, et surtout beaucoup d'impatience ils entrèrent dans Imladris. A peine arrivés, les Hobbits se précipitèrent pour trouver Bilbon, laissant les autres plantés là. Gandalf éclata de rire et s'excusa auprès d'Elrond, désirant lui aussi avoir des nouvelles de son vieil ami. Adèle alla le trouver elle aussi, et elle réprima un sursaut de surprise en le voyant si vieux par rapport à sa dernière visite.

— Mais notre petite humaine est là, elle aussi ! Et bien voilà, c'est vraiment un beau jour ! Quel dommage qu'Aragorn soit obligé de rester à Minas Tirith, j'aurais bien aimé le féliciter... Surtout pour ses noces.

Elle resta quelques minutes, puis comme Gandalf, laissa les Hobbits entre eux pour leurs retrouvailles et leurs nombreux récits de voyage. Elle se rendit à la chambre préparée pour elle, et, avec délice, plongea dans un bon bain. La tête sous l'eau, elle essayait désespérément d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait la tracasser, le problème Saroumane comme Halbarad. C'était tout de même fou, qu'elle puisse être préoccupée dans le même temps par un voyage temporel, un magicien mégalomane et par un homme. Et le plus incroyable, c'était que le problème qui pouvait paraître le plus futile était celui qui occupait le plus ses pensées. Elle se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête, de son côté... Continuant à penser à lui, elle se prépara pour le dîner avec particulièrement de soin. Elle fut donc particulièrement déçue en ne le voyant pas à table. Elle rêvassait depuis un long moment quand elle entendit rire autour d'elle.

— Adèle, êtes-vous encore avec nous ? lui demanda Bilbon.

— Oh pardon, vous me parliez ?

— Non, mais dans la mesure ou vous regardiez ce chandelier depuis cinq bonnes minutes, je m'inquiétais.

— Pas les chandeliers ! s'écrièrent en même temps les quatre plus jeunes Hobbits, la faisant sursauter.

— Oh ça va hein ! protesta-t-elle.

— Excusez-nous Adèle, mais nous sommes légèrement traumatisés depuis...

— Pippin... tenta de l'arrêter Merry d'un coup de coude.

— Ah oui, il vaut mieux éviter de dire quoique ce soit à propos des champignons...

Le regard noir d'Adèle le fit rapetisser de quelques centimètres, tandis que Sam, de son côté, secouait négativement la tête.

— Il faudrait vraiment vous réconcilier avec les champignons...

— Ne me parlez plus de champignons ! Je n'en mangerais plus jamais !

— Mais quelle est cette histoire de champignons à la fin ? s'écria Bilbon.

Frodon expliqua alors patiemment à son oncle la terrible épreuve d'Adèle, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Elladan et Elrohir, eux, riaient de bon coeur, se souvenant très bien de ce fameux soir où elle avait hurlé sur Haldir.

— Père, si vous aviez vu l'air effaré d'Haldir... dit Elrohir.

Elrond s'autorisa un sourire amusé, avant de faire remarquer à son fils que sa propre expression devait "également valoir son pesant d'or".

— Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, j'ai été très malade après ! J'aurais pu y rester, si j'avais eu le malheur d'en manger plus !

— C'est vrai, admit Elladan. Mais heureusement pour vous, vous avez un appétit d'Elfe.

La remarque fit rire tout le monde, et le dîner se déroula dans la même bonne humeur, bien que Elrond soit parfois un peu mélancolique. Elladan et Elrohir avaient d'ailleurs décidé de rester un peu à Fondcombe avant de repartir pour leurs errances habituelles, sans doute inquiets pour lui. Le repas terminé, elle sortit marcher un peu dans les fameux jardins de Fondcombe, qu'elle aimait tant. Après avoir marché quelques temps, elle s'installa sur les marches de l'une des nombreuses terrasses. Elle était assise depuis à peine quelques minutes quand elle entendit des éclats de voix.

— Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi !

En reconnaissant la voix de Dirvel, Adèle se demanda sincèrement si elle devait se trouver maudite ou bénie. Voilà qu'elle pouvait encore espionner une de leurs conversations ! Elle pensa furtivement à Elda, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur cette discussion qui ne la concernait pas.

— Et si tu te préoccupais de ta vie plutôt que de toujours me harceler de la sorte ?

— Mais tout va bien... Je te signale que j'ai une adorable épouse qui m'attend, moi. Et ne parlons pas de ma fille, qui a hérité...

— De toute la beauté de sa mère, je sais. Mais Dirvel, qu'est-ce qui te prend d'insister ainsi à propos d'Adèle à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ?

Donc, le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. Elle les espionnait, sans les espionner... Après tout, elle était déjà là, et ce n'était pas sa faute si elle entendait tout. Ils ne devaient d'ailleurs pas être loin pour être aussi facilement entendus. Effectivement, ils se trouvaient quelques mètres en contrebas, derrière des haies.

— C'est que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais... Tu voulais t'éloigner d'elle, mais tu fais tout l'inverse...

Elle n'avait pas rêvé alors, il avait bien eu l'intention de s'éloigner... Cette idée lui faisait mal au coeur.

— Je n'y parviens pas.

— Pardon ?

— Ne prends pas cet air victorieux... Je te jure que si tu continues sur cette voie, tu vas finir en surveillance pendant des semaines pile devant la maison de Fougeron, dit Halbarad d'une voix menaçante.

— Un tel sacrifice pour ton bonheur me paraît peu cher payé, je t'assure... répondit Dirvel, un brin moqueur.

— Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher...

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle cache sa présence, Halbarad arriva à quelques mètres devant elle. Lorsqu'il la vit, il perdit toute sa contenance de Rôdeur : Adèle était persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi stupéfait de toute sa vie. Dirvel, arrivé une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ne valait pas beaucoup mieux.

— Bonsoir Adèle, dit simplement Halbarad, après un bon moment de flottement.

— Bonsoir... Ahem... Vous avez manqué un dîner très sympathique.

— J'avais des choses à voir avec quelques Rôdeurs présents. Et bien... Bonne nuit, et n'attrapez froid...

Il commençait à partir, un Dirvel exaspéré à sa suite, quand Adèle envahie par une miraculeuse vague de courage, le rappela.

— Halbarad, attendez !

— Oui ?

Et la vague de courage se retira, la laissant toute seule sur la plage de la gêne et du bégaiement...

— Je... Je... Voudrais te... Euh vous parler.

— Oh... Oui, bien sûr.

— Et bien bonne nuit à vous deux, et à demain, dit Dirvel avant de partir précipitamment.

Toujours assise sur les marches, Adèle se demandait vraiment quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Qu'allait-elle lui dire, maintenant ?

— Que vouliez-vous me dire, alors ?

Finalement, elle était maudite.

— Je voulais parler de... De Bree... Du voyage et tout...

Elle trouva aussitôt son improvisation minable. Jamais elle ne s'était autant giflée mentalement.

— Maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

— C'est vrai que c'est un peu idiot...

Il sourit et elle fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle en avait terriblement envie, mais aussi, cela lui aurait permis de couper court à la conversation... Mais elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à être repoussée.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La question la laissa un peu perplexe. Si quelque chose n'allait pas ? il lui semblait plutôt évident que depuis un certain temps, rien n'allait vraiment autour d'elle. Surtout depuis qu'il se montrait aussi instable qu'un Vifsorbier en pleine bataille...

— Ecoutez Halbarad, je... Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser ces derniers temps, à propos de tas de choses. C'est perturbant.

— Vous ne savez toujours pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pardon ?

— Entre votre monde et celui-ci.

— La question ne se pose plus, maintenant... Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne à vivre ici.

— Mais si vous aviez le choix ? insista-t-il.

— Je ne l'ai pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et oui, vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce dont j'aurais envie !

— Ne vous énervez pas...

— Je m'énerve parce que vous êtes énervant !

— J'essaie juste de vous aider à y voir plus clair !

— Pour que j'y vois plus clair, il faudrait déjà que je sache à quoi m'en tenir avec vous ! éclata-t-elle.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas dit... Et bien maintenant, au moins, la situation était plus claire... Oh, comme elle aurait aimé être une souris, une toute petite souris, qui pourrait si facilement se cacher... Halbarad sembla comprendre quelque chose, et soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

— Adèle... Je ne comptais pas parler de tout cela maintenant, je voulais attendre, mais...

Elle cligna nerveusement des yeux, persuadée qu'il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager pour quoique ce soit avec elle. Qui voudrait d'une étrangère pas dégourdie pour un sou qui avait des embrouilles avec le si délicieux Saroumane ? Pourtant, elle retenait son souffle, espérant que la tendresse qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle ferait le reste...

— Ecoutez... Je tiens beaucoup à vous, bien plus qu'un simple ami ne le devrait.

Nerveusement, Adèle s'était mise à triturer la manche de sa robe, réalisant l'importance des secondes à venir. Il y avait bien des choses qu'elle ignorait, sur lesquelles elle hésitait encore... Mais Halbarad, elle savait qu'elle voulait être avec lui, au sens propre comme figuré.

— En réalité, vous êtes la seule femme que j'imagine à mes côtés... Je ne voudrais personne d'autres que vous.

A cet instant, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober un peu sous elle et un nuage de coton envahir sa tête. Elle avait envie de hurler de joie, de sauter au cou d'Halbarad... En fait, elle avait envie de tas de choses, mais son cerveau fonctionnait si vite qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à tout réaliser. En tout cas, un joli sourire se dessina sur son visage, et ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus qu'avant.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque mais... Voyez vous, en tout ce qui touche l'amour, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de certitudes...

Il avait l'air hésitant. Adèle sourit encore plus, attendrie. Halbarad faisait partie de ces hommes rassurants sur lesquels on pouvait se reposer, et le voir un peu moins assuré lui donnait un air un peu plus doux que ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré.

La vie lui paraissait très belle à cet instant. Halbarad l'aimait lui aussi, et semblait l'assumer... Elle était loin de chez elle, mais elle avait des amis incroyables, et maintenant... Oui, maintenant, elle était aimée. Adèle était une jeune femme moderne et fière, qui pensait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse. Mais la joie qui l'envahissait lui disait que si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme, elle avait besoin d'Halbarad. Toute à sa joie, elle éclata de rire et se laissa aller. Elle s'approcha, et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser quoique ce soit, entoura ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était quelque chose de spontané, parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie et que cela lui paraissait tout naturel. Halbarad, d'abord pour le moins surpris, finit par répondre à ses baisers, l'enlaçant. Et jamais Adèle ne s'était senti aussi à sa place en Terre du Milieu que dans ses bras. Tout lui paraissait plus simple, parce qu'elle ne pensait plus à rien. Enfin si, juste à Halbarad.

Réalisant tout ce que cela signifiait, Adèle se recula un peu et planta ses yeux clairs dans les gris du Rôdeur. Passant une main tendre et un peu hésitante sur sa joue, elle rit à nouveau, heureuse. Halbarad semblait cependant un peu soucieux et elle perdit automatiquement son sourire, craignant de l'avoir brusqué. Sans doute qu'un premier baiser ne se passait pas ainsi par ici, d'habitude... Et sa joie retomba comme un soufflet/

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi... J'ai agi comme si j'étais chez moi et j'étais si heureuse de savoir que... Je ne voulais pas te cho... Vous choquer.

— Oh, non... Il est vrai que c'est un peu déstabilisant mais... Ce n'est pas cela qui me préoccupe. Venez, asseyons-nous, nous serons mieux pour parler.

Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler elle ! Surtout pas de choses qui le préoccupaient... Doucement il l'entraîna avec lui, et ils s'assirent sur les marches qu'elle occupait encore quelques minutes auparavant.

— Adèle, sincèrement, je vous aime, n'en doutez pas...

— Mais ?

— Mais... Bon sang, je n'avais pas prévu de vous parler de tout cela avant notre retour à Minas Tirith...

Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il employait. Où était le problème ? Il allait lui dire qu'elle représentait trop de soucis ? Qu'il était veuf et qu'il avait déjà trois enfants ? Cette dernière idée l'inquiéta soudainement et elle se raidit un peu en imaginant une telle situation...

— Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas vous le cacher, votre situation m'effraie un peu...

Ils y étaient. Elle sentit quelque chose la glacer de l'intérieur, et elle détourna la tête. Quel hypocrite ! Il l'avait embrassée lui aussi, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... Il n'avait pas le droit de tout remettre en question après l'avoit tant fait espérer !Mais il prit sa main dans les siennes et elle se sentit obligée de continuer à le regarder.

— J'ai trop peur que vous regrettiez quoique ce soit... Je vous fais confiance, je vous pense forte. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être, vous éprouvez ces sentiments pour moi par peur d'être seule, par compensation...

— Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle, retirant brusquement sa main pour pointer un doigt accusateur vers lui.

— Calmez-vous... Les récents évènements m'ont quelque peu soulagé de ce doute, dit-il avec un sourire, tandis qu'Adèle rougissait. Ce qui m'inquiète réellement, c'est ce que vous vivez. Comprenez-moi, je ne veux pas être l'homme qui vous empêchera de retourner chez vous si vous en avez l'occasion. Votre vie d'avant semble parfois tant vous manquer... Qui suis-je pour vous forcer à rayer tout cela ?

— Mais puisque je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi... répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

— Voyez ! C'est parce que vous n'avez pas le choix... Adèle, je ne veux pas que la vie que je peux vous offrir vous apparaisse comme un deuxième choix. Vous en seriez trop malheureuse. Tout vos problèmes... Ils vous empêchent de réellement réfléchir à l'essentiel, à savoir ce dont vous avez réellement envie, parce que vous ne réussissez qu'à vous imaginez coincée ici. Je refuse que vous vous engagiez à quoique ce soit tant que vous ne serez pas sûre de pouvoir être heureuse avec moi.

Les choses allaient un peu trop vite pour Adèle. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Halbarad, mais elle avait un peu de mal à saisir toute la portée de ses mots, car tout sonnait un peu trop juste à son oreille. De plus, elle comprenait surtout que c'était sans doute ce qu'il avait expliqué à Dirvel, et elle se sentait bien idiote...

— Mais je suis sûre de vous aimer, moi, dit-elle timidement.

— C'est déjà un bon début, c'est vrai... Mais Adèle, si je vous demandais de m'épouser, maintenant... Seriez-vous sûre de pouvoir me dire oui sans regrets ?

Elle allait affirmer que oui, elle en était sûre, quand la raison l'emporta. Halbarad n'était pas comme les hommes qu'elle avait déjà connus, il n'attendait pas la même chose d'elle, n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. Il n'était pas question de simple relation que l'on laisserait évoluer au fil du temps... Il avait bien "épouser", et bien que l'idée ne la faisait pas fuir, elle l'effrayait. Jusqu'à présent sa vie en Terre du Milieu ne lui avait pas paru fade, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas été normale : il aurait fallu beaucoup de mauvaise foi pour trouver une once de routine dans toute son aventure. Mais maintenant... Il lui arrivait souvent de s'ennuyer, de douter plus fréquemment, de penser à sa famille, à la vie qu'elle aurait menée chez elle... Si elle épousait Halbarad, que serait sa vie ? Elle n'aurait sans doute plus autant de libertés... Et irrémédiablement, elle s'engageait à avoir des enfants avec lui, qui apporterait leur lot de responsabilités, peut-être trop tôt. Y était-elle prête ? Elle avait peur. Vivre la vie d'une femme de la Terre du Milieu lui paraissait difficile, après ce qu'elle avait pu prévoir pendant toutes ces années... Et si elle finissait comme la Eowyn d'auparavant ?

— Adèle ?

— Je ne sais pas... C'est affreux, je suis désolée... Mais, vraiment... Je sais ce que je ressens, et ces derniers temps, j'ai tellement voulu que vous veniez vers moi et que vous me disiez tout ça. Et là, je me sens idiote parce que je n'avais pas réalisé tout ce que ça entraînait pour moi. Vous avez raison, je manque vraiment de recul sur les choses parfois.

— Il est toujours plus simple d'avoir du recul sur la vie des autres que sur la sienne, répondit-il simplement. Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre.

Il l'aida à se lever, et pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien. Le calme et la gentillesse d'Halbarad l'étonnait. Il était si patient ! Quand elle pensait qu'elle l'avait traité d'hypocrite... Et comme il était beau ! Ah vraiment, il n'y avait qu'elle pour se poser encore des questions et repousser un homme pareil... Enfin quoique, elle ne le repoussait pas vraiment, elle avait juste peur.

— Halbarad... Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas hein, bien au contraire... C'est juste que...

— Je sais. Et je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps... Sous mes airs calmes, je suis tout à fait capable de me torturer moi aussi.

Il lui sourit d'un air si doux qu'elle se sentit encore fondre de l'intérieur. C'était tout de même terrible, cette manie qu'il avait de la bouleverser ainsi... Il lui offrit son bras pour la raccompagner, et elle s'y accrocha avec joie. Cette fois, c'était encore différent de d'habitude, et elle était plus heureuse encore d'être à ses côtés maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas dans le vide.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous si... Patient ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Vous en valez la peine.

— C'est gentil, ça... Je peux vous poser une autre question ?

— Je vous en prie.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Pourquoi vous ?

— Oui.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de raisons...

— J'aimerais savoir ce que vous aimez chez moi, s'il vous plaît. Vraiment, j'aimerais savoir.

— Et bien... Vous avez giflé Fougeron, répondit-il avec un air taquin.

Elle se mit à rire, avant d'insister. Elle voulait savoir, être sûre qu'elle avait plus que l'attrait de la nouveauté à ses yeux, qu'elle n'était pas juste un peu plus "exotique" que les autres.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'expliquer, Adèle... Je vous ai aimée tout naturellement. J'aime la confiance que vous avez en les gens, et je l'admire, car je ne suis plus capable d'autant... Vous êtes sincère, et vous savez voir ce qu'il y a de bon chez les autres. Ce sont parmi les choses que j'aime chez vous...

Elle s'en contenta sur l'instant. Il avait l'ait si sincère qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être rassurée, et elle trouvait que c'étaient de très beaux compliments... Ils marchèrent en silence, chacun perturbé par les propos de l'autre. Une fois devant sa porte, elle lui posa une dernière question.

— Je ne vous ai pas choqué, en vous embrassant, vraiment ?

— Je sais bien que vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde...

Elle rit doucement, avant de s'avancer vers lui et de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Mais c'était un baiser bien loin d'être amical malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle vit Halbarad s'éloigner, elle se sentit triste. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique tout ? C'était si maladroit de sa part de le faire douter... Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, étendue dans son lit, son oreiller dans les bras, elle se posait toujours autant de questions. C'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire, se poser des questions sur son avenir amoureux... Mais pourtant... Elle aurait tant aimé être sûre, ne pas faire douter Halbarad, ne pas douter elle-même ! Cependant, il avait raison, elle n'avait pas encore dit adieu ni à son époque, ni à ses proches, ni à son ancien mode de vie. Le pourrait-elle seulement un jour ?

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit, elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle avait beaucoup trop de pression à gérer. C'était un moyen comme un autre de calmer la cocotte-minute qui sommeillait en elle...

* * *

_Sachez que jeter des tomates à un auteur n'a rien de constructif. Essayez de comprendre cette pauvre Adèle..._

_**Ewylyn** représente... **Ewylyn**. Ben oui, l'occasion était trop belle pour que je m'en serve pas. Ewylyn est une fanfictionneuse douce, qui comprend très souvent les choses, et dont j'aime beaucoup avoir les avis. Elle écrit une super fanfiction sur Kaamelott, qu'elle est censée continuer (faut que je passe à un degré supérieur niveau harcèlement...), très drôle et qui m'a fait passer de supers moments. Merci d'être passée sur ma fic Ewylyn, parce que pas mal de tes reviews m'ont réconfortée dans ma vision des personnages... ;)_

_La chanson qu'Adèle lui chante est **Suzanne, de Leonard Cohe**n, une de mes chansons fétiches. La version de Cohen est superbe, je l'aime beaucoup... Si vous voulez l'entendre en français et en version féminine, Françoise Hardy en a fait quelque chose de très doux et de très mélancolique, que j'adore aussi._

_Bon ce chapitre... Je crois que je le hais : vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de problèmes qu'il m'a posés. Sérieusement, je me suis tapée la tête contre les murs. Il ya tout un concentré de choses qui m'ont pourri la vie : récit de voyage (c'est pas facile...), des adieux mais pas de vrais adieux (grrr...), un Saroumane déjà super louche à ce moment dans le livre et qu'il faut rendre encore plus louche dans la scène (j'espère que vous fait attention à TOUT ce qu'il a dit, au fait...) BREF, grosse galère. J'espère que c'était pas mauvais quand même !_

_Sinon, je lance les paris... D'après vous, Adèle va-t-elle avoir la révélation ? Et surtout, comment ? Soyez imaginatifs, on verra bien si vous trouverez ! (On exclue tout intoxication alimentaire des spéculations, cette fois...)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction... J'en suis toujours touchée ;) Et puis un grand merci à Plume (d'ailleurs, désolée, mais si je dégote un exemplaire d'Halbarad, je le garde pour moi...), et à sissi72-me (je t'ai oubliée la dernière fois, toutes mes excuses ! XD j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !)._

_Un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 33, Le coeur révélateur**

Adèle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée de questions sur sa vie amoureuse jusqu'à maintenant. Avant son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle n'avait vécu que des petites histoires, jolies, souvent sincères, parfois durables, mais jamais responsables. Elle avait toujours fait partie de ces jeunes femmes qui se sentaient bien seules, mais qui aimaient la complicité des relations amoureuses. Sa dernière expérience remontait sans doute à environ quatre ou cinq mois avant son arrivée à Bree : le jeune homme en question s'appelait Lucas, avait de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés et un air toujours taquin. C'était ce qui l'avait séduite d'ailleurs. Tous les deux aussi heureux de vivre, ils s'étaient énormément amusés tous les deux... Pourtant, cela n'avait pas duré. Lucas était parfait, gentil, terriblement drôle, toujours enthousiaste, enfantin parfois. Et très vite, ils étaient devenus plus des amis qu'un couple. Des amis très intimes, certes, mais tout naturellement, ils s'étaient lassés, pour rester simples amis. Et quand elle y réfléchissait, c'était ainsi que s'étaient déroulées la plupart de ses relations. Sans doute ne prenait-elle pas alors les choses au sérieux comme aujourd'hui. La vie n'avait pas la même valeur à ses yeux à l'époque, tout comme l'amour, qu'elle voyait presque comme un mythe... Et puis il y avait eu Arthur, son voisin, le si beau Arthur... La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle revenait du cinéma, avec Pauline. Il allait ouvrir sa porte, portant courageusement d'énormes sacs de courses, quand elles étaient arrivées, riant comme des dindes. Arthur n'était pas le genre de garçon qu'on regardait du coin de l'oeil... Non c'était plutôt le genre à vous faire attraper un torticolis : des yeux bleus à damner un saint, des cheveux qui donnent envie de passer sa main dedans, une fossette... Ah, ça, il lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Aurait-elle fini par essayer de tenter quelque chose si elle était restée chez elle ? Pour une raison qui lui échappait avec le recul, elle n'avait jamais osé, se contentant de jouer la gentille voisine.

Lucas et Arthur avaient bien des choses pour eux. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à Halbarad. Depuis quelques temps, elle le sentait de plus en plus, augmentant encore ses doutes. C'était tout de même relativement drôle : c'était l'homme qu'elle était sans doute le moins apte à comprendre qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été destinée à aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Chez elle, elle l'aurait sans doute trouver beau, sans vouloir toutefois voir au delà de son apparente sévérité. De toute manière, elle l'aurait sans doute trouvé trop vieux. Mais ici... Elle l'admirait, lui faisait une confiance absolue. A quoi cela tenait-il ? A son regard si honnête, à sa vision si juste des choses, à son désir de vouloir la comprendre ? Halbarad n'avait pas le sourire facile en temps normal, elle le savait. Le fait qu'il lui offre si souvent lui donnait l'impression d'être unique. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle le trouvait toujours beau. Quand elle pensait à lui, et c'était plutôt fréquent ces derniers temps, une vague de chaleur l'enveloppait. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une amie pour Halbarad, pas plus qu'elle ne désirait le voir s'échapper parce qu'elle n'aurait pas osé... Non, cet homme là, elle ne voulait pas le savoir loin d'elle, ni loin des yeux, ni loin du coeur...

Et pourtant... Qu'elle avait peur ! Trop peur pour réussir à assumer ses sentiments et se sentir prête à faire un choix. Tout cela la torturait tant qu'elle en voulait à Halbarad de la laisser réfléchir. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient à Fondcombe, et elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée... Malgré tout son amour pour le Rôdeur, elle ne se sentait pas capable de prendre le risque de mener une vie qu'elle ne pensait pas pour elle. Assumer ses sentiments revenait ici forcément à l'épouser, à fonder une famille. Tout cela, elle l'avait imaginé, mais pas aussi vite, et absolument pas dans ces conditions. Techniquement, elle venait de perdre toute sa vie d'avant. Enfin, elle venait... Il s'était passé tout de même un an. Un an...

— Je savais bien qu'elle était dans les jardins !

Adèle tourna les yeux vers les voix pour voir ses quatre Hobbits préférés lui sourirent avec enthousiasme. Ils arrivaient toujours au bon moment, pour chasser ses idées noires... Mais, finalement, toutes ces distractions ne l'aidaient pas à prendre une décision. Ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger.

— Et oui, Sam, je passe mon temps dans les jardins, avoua-t-elle.

— N'oubliez pas que le temps commence à rafraîchir tout de même. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez malade...

— Et contrainte de rester à Fondcombe, compléta Merry en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le banc.

Les Semi-Hommes se mirent encore à parler de tout ce qu'ils feraient en Comté, plus excités que jamais maintenant que le départ pour Bree approchait. Adèle, elle, songeait à Saroumane, mais aussi à la difficulté de laisser les Hobbits derrière elle une fois que tout serait fini et qu'elle devrait repartir à Minas Tirith.

— Sam aura bien des choses à dire à son Ancien... dit Frodon en riant.

— Cela te prendra bien toute une semaine, mon pauvre ! dit Pippin à son tour.

— Non, avant tout, j'irais parler à Rosie.

Tous se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, sauf Frodon, qui souriait largement.

— Sam, qu'ais-je entendu ? Tu serais assez courageux pour aller déclarer ta flamme à la jolie Rosie Chaumine ? se moqua Pippin.

Sam rougit, s'en voulant sans doute d'avoir parlé tout haut.

— Ne vous moquez pas, toute cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux. Vous savez sur la Montagne du Destin, après la mort de ce Gollum, tout ce feu... J'ai tant regretté de ne rien avoir dit à Rosie. Si je suis toujours vivant, c'est non seulement pour continuer à veiller sur Monsieur Frodon, mais aussi pour écouter mon coeur et aimer Rosie comme elle le mérite.

Sam regarda Adèle l'espace de quelques secondes, et elle se sentit idiote. Elle aimait Halbarad. Ele avait déjà tant de gens, de choses à regretter... Son époque, sa famille, ses amis, Boromir, sa relation chaotique avec Paul... Elle ne voulait pas regretter Halbarad. Elle se leva, soudainement déterminée, et commença à s'éloigner.

— Adèle ? Vous partez ?

— Oui !

— Mais... Quelle mouche vous pique donc encore ? s'écria-t-il, faussement exaspéré.

— Cupidon !

Et elle partit rapidement, cherchant déjà Halbarad du regard : elle avait bien des choses à lui dire. Elle demanda à plusieurs personnes s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais personne ne fut en mesure de l'informer. Bien évidemment, c'était maintenant qu'elle était déterminée qu'il était introuvable. Il lui en causait des soucis, mine de rien... Au bout d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elrond, qui la salua poliment avant de continuer son chemin.

— Attendez ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Halbarad ?

— Non, je regrette.

— Vous ne savez pas où il est ? tenta-t-elle, un peu désespérée.

— Non, puisque je ne l'ai pas vu...

— Il n'est pas parti faire son Rôdeur en dehors de Fondcombe au moins ?

— Pas à ma connaissance... Mais peut-être est-il tout simplement dans sa chambre ?

Elle se calma automatiquement, avant de se traiter d'imbécile une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle remercia Elrond une bonne dizaine de fois également, qui de son côté, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Enfin, Adèle s'élanca vers la chambre du Rôdeur. Arrivée devant la porte, malgré son impatience, elle prit tout de même le temps d'arranger un peu ses cheveux et sa robe, et d'essayer de prendre un air convaincant et convaincu. Elle frapa un peu timidement, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle lui sourit avec un air de petite fille gênée.

— Adèle ?

— Non, c'est Gandalf.

Il haussa un sourcil, et en se rendant compte de sa stupidité, la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

— Désolée, quand je suis perturbée, j'ai un humour vraiment vaseux... Mais c'est de votre faute aussi !

— Qu'ais-je fait ?

— Mais vous êtes là, avec vos yeux gris et tout... Vous me faites perdre mes moyens !

Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains, se voyant gâcher toutes ses jolies nouvelles résolutions. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard inquiet d'Halbarad.

— Auriez-vous à nouveau goûté l'omelette aux champignons de vos amis ?

— Hein ?

Comprenant que tout allait encore partir n'importe comment si elle ne faisait rien, Adèle se forca à paraître un peu plus autoritaire, pour avoir l'air moins perdue. Il voulait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle, ah ! Il allait être servi !

— Bon, il faut qu'on parle.

Sur ce, elle le poussa à l'intérieur de sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle, sous les yeux d'un Halbarad complètement ahuri.

— Adèle, il vaudrait mieux...

— Ah non, vous me laissez parler ! D'ailleurs, asseyez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant le lit.

Il la regarda alors comme si elle avait vraiment avalé tout un panier de champignons hallucinogènes, se demandant visiblement pourquoi elle se permettait d'être aussi autoritaire avec lui.

— S'il vous plaît, vous êtes... grand, et là, j'ai besoin de me sentir pleine d'assurance ! Alors soyez chic, obtempérez !

Halbarad s'assit donc, ne tenant pas être contrariant. Et puis après tout, il avait bien envie de savoir ce que voulait lui dire Adèle.

— Je vous écoute...

— Ne m'interrompez pas hein ? Parce que si vous parlez, je vais trouver nul ce que je veux dire et... Je vais encore douter, et je n'oserais plus rien dire. D'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu plus douce.

Il hocha la tête et l'encouragea à parler d'un geste de la main. Adèle inspira à fond, plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Halbarad, et livra tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

— Il y a plein de choses contre lesquelles j'ai essayé d'aller ces derniers temps... Je vous passerais les détails, mais j'ai refusé le cours des choses, leur injustice... J'ai à la base tout fait pour pouvoir partir de la Terre du Milieu, mais maintenant... Je ne peux plus partir, et je ne crois plus le vouloir vraiment. Je me suis trop battue pour mes amis, pour leur terre... J'ai partagé trop de peines et trop de joie avec eux pour réussir à quitter cet endroit où j'ai tellement grandi. Vous voyez ici, c'est un peu l'éveil de sentiments que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir. Une amitié comme celle que je ressens pour la Communauté, Eowyn... Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Mais surtout... Halbarad, je vous... Et puis zut, je vais te tutoyer, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. Halbarad, je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, parce que sinon, je crois que je le regretterais toujours. Je ne suis plus la même qu'il y a un an, je n'ai plus les mêmes désirs, ni le même besoin d'amour. Et celui dont j'ai besoin après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je sais que c'est toi, et ce serait idiot de nier l'évidence. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je douterais toujours ! J'ai perdu trop de gens qui m'aimaient ces derniers temps, et je n'arrive pas à dépasser l'idée que ma famille pourrait m'attendre ! Mais je veux rester avec toi, je veux rester ici... Je veux savoir comment la Terre du Milieu va se reconstruire, assister au mariage d'Eowyn, connaître les enfants de Sam et Rosie ! Je suis pleine de contradictions, et je crois que ne peux rien y faire. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, même si j'ai essayé de l'ignorer parce que j'avais peur, c'est qu'il faut que tu sois là. Si je m'imagine chez moi, tu es avec moi toi aussi, à tenter de t'habituer au bruit du téléphone et au goût du café... Bref, je m'embrouille et je t'embrouille. Tout ça, ça veut dire que je veux rester avec toi, parce que sinon je serais beaucoup trop malheureuse.

Adèle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, regardant Halbarad avec espoir. Après un instant de flottement, il se leva, et se tint juste en face d'elle.

— Tu es vraiment très courageuse, tu sais.

Elle sourit en notant le tutoiement.

— Pardonne-moi d'insister, mais j'ai le défaut d'être un homme qui aime les certitudes. Tu es sûre de toi ?

— Aussi sûre que je te vois.

Halbarad passa tendrement une main sur sa joue, avant de s'interroger à nouveau.

— Tu ne regretteras pas de te marier à un sévère Rôdeur comme moi ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais à cet instant, Adèle perdit le sien, et la main d'Halbarad quitta sa joue lorsqu'il le remarqua.

— Tu hésites encore.

— Non ! Enfin si, mais non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'hésite !

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Tu vas trouver ça ridicule... J'ai peur.

— Peur de moi ?

— Mais non... Du mariage. Halbarad, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu. Dans ma tête, je ne me voyais pas mariée avant mes vingt-cinq ans, et encore... Je n'ai jamais pensé sérieusement à l'idée de me marier. Chez moi, on ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Enfin si, certaines se marient plus tôt, sont sûres d'elles et tout, mais moi ce n'était pas mon cas.

— Tu ne vas pas te marier ?

— J'ai pas dit ça ! Bon, viens.

Elle le fit s'installer sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui, essayant de ne pas fondre devant son regard inquiet.

— Adèle, vraiment, il vaudrait mieux...

— J'essaie de t'expliquer quelque chose ! protesta-t-elle. Bon... Je t'aime, et en fait, si je mets de côté tous mes réflexes de jeune étudiante qui pensait avoir encore du temps devant elle, je crois que l'idée de t'épouser me plaît. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte... Je ne te connais pas !

— Tu ne me connais pas... répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

— Je te connais depuis si peu de temps, je ne sais rien de ta famille, presque rien de ta vie ! C'est quand même moyen pour décider de passer ma vie avec toi ! Chez moi, on attend avant de se marier, on se fréquente beaucoup avant, on apprend à se connaître, on attend de voir si on peut se supporter au quotidien sans se lancer des assiettes à la figure... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

— Tu as peur de ne pas me supporter ?

— Non... Je veux juste apprendre un peu à te connaître avant que tout soit officiel. Pour une femme comme Eowyn, son mariage avec Faramir est une évidence parce que malgré ses envies d'indépendance, elle n'est pas dans la même logique que moi. S'il te plaît, on peut garder tout ça un peu secret, en attendant que je sois plus à l'aise avec cette idée ?

— C'est important pour toi ?

— Oui.

— Et bien soit... dit-il en soupirant un peu. Donc... Finalement, c'est oui ? Ou dois-je m'attendre à te voir t'enfuir sur Greyfell au triple galop un jour ?

— C'est un oui... Un vrai oui, mais je veux juste qu'il reste entre nous encore un moment. Par contre, j'aimerais encore quelque chose.

— C'est à dire ?

— Que tu m'embrasses.

— Je prévoyais de le faire après la réponse positive au « Tu ne regretteras pas de te marier à un sévère Rôdeur comme moi ? », mais ton absence d'enthousiasme m'a quelque peu refroidi, vois-tu ? En revanche, tu sais, il vaudrait mieux...

— Halbarad ! râla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il se mit à rire doucement, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Adèle était si heureuse qu'elle se rapprocha automatiquement de lui. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse. Répondant à ses baisers, elle se sentait comme prise par une vague de sentiments. Et dans ses sentiments, elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun regret. Se laissant aller contre l'épaule d'Halbarad, elle s'y blottit un peu, et elle sourit un peu en voyant qu'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire de ses bras.

— Adèle, il faudrait...

— Tu as des frères et soeurs ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, le coupant à nouveau.

— J'ai une soeur, oui.

— Aînée ou cadette ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

Le flot de questions perturba un peu Halbarad, dont les yeux semblaient encore lui demander « Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir pris de champignons ? ». Adèle éclata de rire, avant de s'expliquer.

— Je veux te connaître mieux. Après tout, tu es... Mon fiancé, non ? dit-elle en essayant de supprimer toute trace de crainte dans sa voix.

— En quelque sorte oui... Et bien, elle s'appelle Ioldren, elle est plus jeune que moi, elle a deux enfants... Il y a Alegeth, son fils aîné, qui doit avoir quinze ans, et un fille, Aldren... J'imagine qu'elle aura bientôt treize ans. Malheureusement, son mari est mort il y a quelques années.

Adèle ressentit un élan de compassion pour la soeur d'Halbarad, et sourit tristement au Rôdeur.

— Elle ne s'est pas remariée ?

— Non, et pourtant ce n'est pas ma faute d'avoir essayé de la convaincre. Mais elle aimait sincèrement son mari, et je crois qu'elle ne voudra personne d'autre pour le remplacer. Enfin, je crois que ses enfants auraient besoin d'un père... lui confia-t-il avec un air soucieux.

— Peut-être... Oh, et toi, tes parents ?

— Ma mère est morte en donnant naissance à Ioldren.

— Je suis désolée...

— Tu vois, je te disais bien que des personnes autour de toi pouvait comprendre la douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un pour toujours... Enfin. Mon père, lui, est toujours vivant. Du moins, il l'était la dernière fois que j'étais chez moi...

— Tu es pressé de rentrer ?

— Un peu. Mais tu sais, je n'y reste jamais longtemps...

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela fait des années que je pars en mission... Chose que me reproche souvent ma soeur, d'ailleurs.

— Mais... Maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu vas vouloir t'installer près de ta famille ?

Elle ne réussit pas à dissimuler la crainte dans sa voix et dans son regard : finalement, aurait-elle à s'éloigner de ses plus proches amis en Terre du Milieu, qu'elle considérait comme sa famille à elle ?

— Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous resterons à Minas Tirith. Aragorn souhaite m'avoir près de lui, et de mon côté, je souhaite l'aider.

— C'est un sacrifice ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Mais non... Je te l'ai dit, je serais heureux d'aider Aragorn à reconstruire son royaume. Il a besoin de Dunedains auprès de lui, tu sais.

Un peu rassurée, elle se remit à sourire. Soudain, une question très importante lui vint à l'esprit.

— Mais au fait, tu as quel âge ?

— Je savais bien que cela allait arriver...

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Tu n'as pas quatre-vingts sept ans comme Aragorn hein ? Hein ? Halbarad ?

— Non, en revanche, j'en ai soixante-deux.

Adèle fit une drôle de tête, ne sachant pas trop comment elle devait réagir. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait soixante-deux ans. Encore une chose de plus qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

— Tu es plus vieux que mon père, balbutia-t-elle.

— Ah oui, mais il ne faut pas penser comme cela... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil que chez toi. J'ai encore quelques années devant moi, tu sais. Je suis encore plein de vie, de projets et d'énergie, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

— Mais tu es au courant que tu en fais beaucoup moins ?

— Et j'en suis très heureux. Cela te pertube autant que cela ?

— Mais, mais... Tu vas vivre encore longtemps pas vrai ? Tu es jeune pas vrai ?

— Adèle, jamais je ne me serais engagée avec toi si je me pensais un vieillard en fin de vie... Mon âge ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Les Dunedains sont bénis d'une longue vie, et nous avons la chance de pourvoir faire durer notre jeunesse. C'est pour cela qu'Aragorn a l'air d'être dans la fleur de l'âge alors que normalement, il devrait tout de même commencer à faiblir un peu s'il était d'un autre peuple... Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, tu as pu le constater.

— Non, parce que dans ma tête, tu as quoi... Trente-trois ? Trente-cinq ? Trente-six ? Peut-être moins, ça dépend si tu as ton air sévère ou pas... Enfin, dans la trentaine quoi. C'est fou quand même.

— Et bien reste avec cette idée là.

— Tu es un homme plein de surprises toi... Soixante-deux.

— Enfin, je les ais pas encore, tu sais.

— Tu complexes ?

— Je n'aime pas l'idée que cela te dérange... Je sais que c'est parce que chez toi, tout le monde vieillit de la même manière... J'envie presque Aragorn...

— Oh je crois qu'il doit parfois se trouver un peu jeune par rapport à Arwen.

Soudain elle éclata de rire, surprenant Halbarad qui l'interrogea du regard. Bien entendu, il ne comprit strictement rien quand elle lui répondit qu'Arwen était un cougar. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle rassura Halbarad, lui disant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris. La Terre du Milieu ne fonctionnait pas comme chez elle, on n'y avait pas la même notion du temps, car on y vieillissait pas de la même manière selon les peuples. De la même manière, il y était fréquent que les jeunes femmes y épousent des hommes plus âgés. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui semblait dans la trentaine triomphante, et surtout, qui l'aimait et qui voulait son bonheur... Tout allait bien. Il l'embrassa, et elle lui dit que vraiment, il n'avait pas soixante-deux ans. Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui, trouvant que sa place était dans ses bras.

— Tu sais, nous devrions vraiment...

A cet instant, on toqua à la porte et il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je le savais, chuchota-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Adèle, cela fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que j'essaie de te le dire... Il n'est guère convenable que tu te trouves dans ma chambre. Surtout assise sur mon lit.

— Ah. Et... Je peux me cacher où ?

— Te cacher ?

— Je ne tiens ni à paraître inconvenante, ni à ce que tout le monde se doute pour nous deux.

— Halbarad ? Tu es là ?

C'était la voix de Dirvel. Aussitôt, les yeux d'Adèle se posèrent sur le placard, dans lequel elle se précipita avant même qu'Halbarad puisse s'en rendre compte. Hébété, il finit par ouvrir à Dirvel.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Oui... répondit la voix d'Halbarad.

— Non, parce que tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Je t'assure, tu avais la même tête lorsque Aragorn nous a emmenés rassembler l'armée des morts.

— Je vais bien. Que veux-tu ?

— Je t'ennuie ?

— Mais non... Alors, que veux-tu ?

— Gandalf aimerait voir quelque chose avec toi pour le voyage. D'ailleurs, il cherche Adèle, tu ne saurais pas où elle est ?

— Ah... Non, pas du tout... Et bien, allons voir Gandalf, et nous la croiserons peut-être sur le chemin.

Adèle entendit la porte se refermer, et les voix des deux hommes s'éloigner. Respirant à nouveau, elle s'avança en poussant les portes du placard. Portes contre lesquelles elle se cogna. Après un juron bien senti, elle essaya à nouveau. Au bout de la quatrième tentative, elle comprit qu'elle était enfermée à l'intérieur. Maudite, elle était maudite. Il fallait que ce placard ne puisse s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Fidèle à son caractère impatient, elle essaya encore une bonne dizaine de fois, avant d'abandonner et d'insulter le monde entier. Au bout d'un quart-d'heure, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, et quelques secondes plus tard, Halbarad la libérait. Elle s'étala presque dans ses bras, et il l'aida galemment à sortir de sa drôle de prison.

— En ne vous voyant pas arriver, j'ai pensé que peut-être...

— J'étais enfermée. Et on se vouvoie à nouveau ?

— Une habitude difficile à perdre. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas que l'on sache quoique ce soit au point de t'enfermer dans les placards pour te cacher de Dirvel, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de te tutoyer en public. Allez viens, Gandalf nous attend et tout le monde te cherche.

Ils marchèrent en silence, et Adèle le trouva un peu contrarié. Peut-être était-il déçu qu'elle ne veuille assumer pleinement ses sentiments pour l'instant. Pourtant elle le ferait, c'était juste une question de temps. Pour elle, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup.

— Ah, tout de même ! s'exclama Gandalf en la voyant arriver. Mais où étiez-vous passée ?

— J'étais... Je marchais dans les couloirs et euh...

— J'ai fini par la croiser, compléta Halbarad.

— J'ai parfois l'impression de passer mon temps à vous chercher, lui reprocha Gandalf.

Puis, ils mirent au point certaines modalités du voyage. Il était prévu qu'ils partent quatre jours plus tard, accompagnés d'Halbarad, de Dirvel. Gandalf mit tout de suite les choses au point en ce qui concernait le retour d'Adèle à Minas Tirith, pour être bien sûr qu'elle suivrait Halbarad et les Rôdeurs qui l'accompagneraient. Le magicien ne savait pas qu'elle était prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

Le matin du départ, Adèle fit ses adieux à Bilbon. Avec beaucoup d'affection, il lui dit de bien faire attention à elle, assurant que les routes n'étaient pas très sûres pour les demoiselles. Le vieil Hobbit perdait un peu la mémoire, et avait bien oublié sur le moment que les routes, elle connaissait. Avec un rire, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle avait de féroces Hobbits pour la protéger et qu'elle ne craignait rien. Préparant Greyfell pour le voyage en repensant au regard malicieux de Bilbon, elle n'entendit pas Halbarad arriver. Elle ne le remarqua qu'au moment où il lui prit la selle des mains pour s'occuper lui-même de Greyfell.

— On veut déjà me priver de mon autonomie ? plaisanta-t-elle en flattant Greyfell.

Il lui sourit, puis resta un moment silencieux, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Adèle, il faut tout de même que je te dise... Je n'ai pas pris le temps de te dire à quel point ta décision me rendait heureux. J'ai eu peur que tu craignes trop le mariage, l'idée d'une vie ici, pour finir par t'éloigner de moi. Je ne suis pas très loquace en ce qui concerne mes sentiments parfois, du moins, bien moins que toi, mais je veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas autant.

— Je ne le crois pas, assura-t-elle avec le regard le plus tendre dont elle était capable.

— Alors c'est bien...

— Dis, tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas rendre tout cela officiel, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je préfèrerais qu'il en soit autrement, mais je crois que je peux comprendre.

— Le ton de ta voix dit le contraire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir rabattre le caquet de Fougeron et de ses amis à Bree...

La plaisanterie la fit sourire, mais elle comprit très bien que ce n'en était pas totalement une. Halbarad avait sans doute envie de montrer son bonheur, et elle l'en empêchait. Ils rejoignirent cependant les autres, Adèle toujours à ses pensées. Après avoir fait leurs adieux à Elrond et à ses fils, ils partirent, le coeur envahi de nostalgie.

Durant le voyage, elle resta principalement en compagnie d'Halbarad, cherchant à en apprendre plus sur lui, et lui sur elle. Il sourit à la description de son amie Pauline, elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il lui raconta comment, tout jeune homme, il avait fait la connaissance d'Aragorn.

— Mais pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à son fiancé secret et Dirvel.

— Pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Nous nous testions, répondit Halbarad. Et c'est ce moment que mon père a choisi pour me présenter l'héritier d'Isildur. J'avais l'air fin... J'ai d'ailleurs passé un mauvais quart-d'heure après...

— Surtout que j'étais en train de gagner, fanfaronna Dirvel.

— Mensonges ! s'offusqua Halbarad. Tu n'as pas gagné !

Adèle se mit à rire, et leur promit d'être l'arbitre le plus impartial du monde s'ils décidaient à nouveau de se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Les anecdotes s'enchaînèrent, et ainsi, ils en vinrent à parler toujours plus librement tous les deux, surtout quand ils étaient seuls.

Cependant, certains moments du voyage furent plus lourds que les autres. Un an jour pour jour après sa blessure au Mont Venteux, le six octobre, Frodon resta teriblement silencieux et semblait souffrir. C'était la blessure de la lame du Nazgûl qui se rappelait à lui : alors chacun se sentit un peu replongé dans les pires souvenirs qu'il avait de cette aventure, et irrémédiablement, Adèle repensa à la mort de Boromir, à la terrible épreuve de la Moria... De la même manière, lorsqu'il parvinrent au Mont Venteux, ils se pressèrent, peu désireux de rester dans un lieu aussi chargé de mauvais souvenirs. Les semaines se passèrent, entre mauvais souvenirs et au contraire, joie d'être entre amis chers. Et plus le temps passait, plus Adèle se sentait heureuse d'être aux côtés d'Halbarad, et plus elle répugnait à l'idée d'arriver à Bree et de le quitter pour quelques temps. Bien que de son côté, il ne le savait pas. Enfin, un soir des derniers jours d'octobre, ils arrivèrent à la porte de Bree, complètement trempés par la pluie qui tombait sans vouloir faiblir. Ils frappèrent longtemps avant que le portier daigne se montrer.

— C'est moi ou il a un gourdin à la main ? demanda Adèle avant d'éternuer.

— Il a bien un gourdin... Tu... Vous avez froid, Adèle ? lui demanda gentiment Halbarad.

— Un peu. Je crois qu'un bon feu ne serait pas de trop au Poney...

Le portier arriva, et les regarda avec suspicion. Il faillit dire quelque chose en voyant Halbarad et Dirvel, mais posant ses yeux sur Gandalf, il se calma et les autorisa à entrer. Le magicien voulut prendre des nouvelles d'un certain Harry, ce qui fit sourire Adèle, mais le vieil homme répondit précipitamment qu'il était parti et ne voulut en dire plus. Tout en marchant, ils s'interrogèrent.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose, ici... dit Dirvel à Halbarad.

— Tous les Rôdeurs sont partis pendant un moment... Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

— Nous verrons bien en interrogeant ce bon vieux Prosper, répondit Gandalf.

En passant devant la maison du vil Bill Fougeron, ils eurent la surprise de la trouver complètement abandonnée. De toute évidence, il avait quitté Bree depuis un bon moment. Un peu inquiète, Adèle chercha à se rappeler quelque chose à ce sujet, mais rien ne lui revint. Dirvel et Halbarad semblèrent déçus de l'absence de leur ennemi de toujours, et Adèle essaya de les consoler en leur rappelant que de toute manière, il n'avait plus tant de dents que cela à perdre.

— Il n'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé l'effrayer un peu, soupira Dirvel.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au Poney Fringant, et Adèle vit Halbarad se tendre et prendre son visage le plus impassible possible. Elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle réalisa alors qu'il avait sans doute le défaut d'être tout aussi rancunier qu'elle, et que la confrontation avec Poiredebeurré risquait de ne pas être des plus détendues. Ce fut Nob, l'un des Hobbits aidant l'aubergiste, qui vint leur ouvrir la porte, et après être resté un moment la bouche grande ouverte, cria à pleins poumons : « Monsieur Poiredebeurré ! Ils sont revenus ! Vite, venez ! ». Poiredebeurré arriva alors, un gourdin au poing à son tour, l'air menaçant. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut les visiteurs, il se calma, traita Nob de « nigaud à la caboche laineuse », puis serra Adèle dans ses bras, la soulevant même de quelques centimètres du sol.

— Tu es entière ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce que je suis content ! Et vous aussi, mes chers Hobbits ! Et Gandalf ! Et... VOUS !

Le premier sauveur d'Adèle regardait Halbarad avec l'air de vouloir le chasser à grands coups de bâton. Ou de gourdin, en l'occurence. Aussitôt, Adèle intervint, ne désirant pas de problèmes ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

— Halbarad est un ami, Prosper, et j'aimerais que vous lui fassiez confiance. Vous vous êtes trompé sur son compte.

— Mais c'est un voleur !

— Je ne suis pas un voleur, répondit froidement Halbarad. En revanche, vous, vous êtes naïf. Vous vous êtes laissé berner par la bande de Fougeron... Mais peut-être cela vous arrangeait-il de pouvoir me mettre dehors ?

— Je ne vous permets pas...

— Messieurs, tempéra Gandalf. Il est tard, il pleut, et pour ma part, je suis harassé. Croyez-moi Prosper, Halbarad est un homme de confiance, et vous aurez vous-même l'occasion de vous en rendre compte. Voulez-vous bien nous laisser rentrer s'il vous plaît ?

— Mais oui, mais oui, pardonnez-moi, je suis rudement content de vous voir ! Et puis notre petit Adèle est de retour ! Entrez, entrez, venez vous réchauffer ! Je vais vous faire préparer quelque chose pour le souper... Installez-vous !

Poiredebeurré partit dans un monologue dont lui seul avait le secret, paraissant complètement dépassé. Il s'avéra pourtant que l'auberge était presque vide... Il les fit s'installer dans un petit salon à part, non sans un regard profondément méfiant envers les deux Rôdeurs, qui répondirent de la même manière. Adèle soupira bruyamment et adresse un regard de reproche à Halbarad, qui haussa les épaules. Ah oui, il était rancunier, il n'y avait pas à en douter.

— Nous sommes toujours si bien acceuillis à Bree, j'en suis gêné à chaque fois, ironisa Dirvel.

— Poiredebeurré n'est pas un mauvais bougre, laissez-le donc reconnaître son erreur de jugement, répondit Gandalf en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Adèle, elle, s'installa tout près du feu. D'un regard, elle intima à Halbarad de venir non loin d'elle. Il s'assit alors à son tour, avant de demander à la jeune femme si elle avait moins froid. L'attention fit sourire toute l'assemblée, mais les deux concernés ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

Prosper revenu, ils échangèrent des nouvelles. Halbarad et Dirvel restèrent silencieux, échangent des regards entendus de temps à autre.

— Il y a eu des morts, je vous assure ! s'exclama l'aubergiste. Et vous savez, Harry, et puis ce coquin de Fougeron, ils se sont mis avec des mauvaises gens. Ils vivent à l'extérieur de la ville, maintenant que les combats sont finis. Ce sont des voleurs, ils vivent de leurs larcins. C'est dangereux de rester dehors maintenant, pour sûr.

— Voleurs, n'est-ce pas ? ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer Halbarad.

— A votre place, je ne me ferais pas remarquer !

— Ou sinon ? Vous allez me jeter dehors, comme la dernière fois ? Pensez-vous que je me laisserais encore faire, maintenant que les temps ont changé ?

— Je me suis peut-être trompé, puisque tout le monde semble vous faire confiance... Mais il faut dire que vous étiez louche ! Comme ce Grands-Pas ! Je ne dis pas, peut-être que les Rôdeurs empêchaient les gens comme Fougeron de manigancer, mais vous n'étiez pas très clairs ! Et je n'aime pas les gens pas clairs ! Je ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui, moi !

— Vous ne faisiez pas confiance à Fougeron, mais cela ne vous empêchait pas de le servir lorsqu'il venait ici, lui reprocha Dirvel.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, et d'une petite voix, Adèle se manifesta.

— S'il vous plaît... Tout cela est un grand malentendu, alors, si on oubliait ces regrettables histoires ? Les Rôdeurs protégeaient Bree et ses environs Prosper, essayez de comprendre. D'ailleurs, ils sont en train de revenir, et tout ira mieux dans la région.

Poiredebeurré fit la moue, et adressa un signe de tête aux deux Rôdeurs. La chose contenta Adèle, qui adressa un sourire de remerciement à l'aubergiste.

— Et sachez qu'il y a désormais un roi en Gondor, qui fera bientôt attention à Bree, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Vraiment ? Le temps qu'il ne nous fait pas d'ennuis, je suis pas contre.

Les Hobbits éclatèrent de rire, et Adèle de son côté, songea qu'il était drôle que les gens de Bree soient aussi peu au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année. Ils avaient vécu la guerre dans une moindre mesure...

— Mais il aime beaucoup Bree, et il ne vous causera pas d'ennuis.

— Et il apprécie beaucoup votre bière, ajouta Sam.

Propser haussa les sourcils, cherchant manifestement quand il avait pu servir un roi au Poney. Enfin, Sam lui révéla que le nouveau roi était Grands-Pas, le chef des Rôdeurs, et cette fois Adèle éclata de rire avec les autres. Un appareil photo n'aurait pas été de trop... Le pauvre homme en perdit même le souffle.

— Pas possible ! Pas possible ! Gandalf ?

— Mais je vous assure...

— Mais, mais...

— Et oui Prosper, je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas un brigand, se moqua Adèle. Vous voyez, vous avez bien fait de me laisser partir avec lui.

— Oui, oui... Enfin, je suis drôlement content de te retrouver en un seul morceau tu sais, parce que je me suis souvent inquiété. Mais tu as changé depuis l'an dernier...

— J'ai vécu pas mal de choses...

— Tu me les raconteras, à l'occasion. Mais alors, tu n'as pas pu retrouver ta famille ?

— Non... Mais j'ai trouvé ma place ici.

Un silence suivit la réponse d'Adèle, et Pippin toussota un peu. Tout à coup, Prosper eut une révélation et annonça que Bill le poney, qu'ils avaient dû abandonner devant les portes de la Moria, était revenu par lui-même. Sam laissa éclater sa joie et se précipita vers les écuries pour retrouver son fidèle compagnon. Puis, tout le monde se dispersa dans les chambres pour se reposer. Prosper ne refusa pas de loger les Rôdeurs, bien qu'il soit encore méfiant à leur égard. Adèle l'interpréta comme un effort, Halbarad déclara que c'était parce qu'il manquait de clientèle dans son auberge. La jeune femme se décida à aller discuter un peu avec Poiredebeurré, qui l'acceuillit avec joie.

— Ah vraiment, je suis content que tu ailles bien... dit-il en la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras. Tu sais que tu m'étais devenue presque indispensable au Poney ? J'ai même dû prendre quelqu'un pour te remplacer... Avec les temps qui courent, elle est un peu de trop, mais je dis que ça va changer. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de la mettre dehors, parce qu'elle travaille très bien.

— Elle est ici, cette perle rare ?

— Non, elle rentre tôt chez les siens en ce moment, parce que ce n'est pas trop sûr pour une jeune fille de se balader à la nuit tombée, et je n'ai personne pour la raccompagner. Il faudrait pas que Fougeron lui tombe dessus... Surtout depuis la fois où elle l'a chassé à coups de balais.

— Elle a quoi ?

— Il paraît qu'il avait été déplacé envers elle... Enfin, tu la verras demain. Ah, vraiment, ça me fat plaisir de te revoir ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose, tout va bien ? Tu n'hésites pas hein ? Tu fais comme chez toi ! Allez va te reposer, tu as une petite mine... De grands voyages comme ça, ce n'est pas pour une petite jeune femme comme toi... Tu aurais pu faire de mauvaises rencontres ! Vraiment, tu n'es pas prudente !

Adèle sourit devant la naïveté de Poiredebeurré, qui n'imaginait pas un dixième de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Etrangement heureuse, sans savoir pourquoi, elle alla se coucher et dormit comme un bébé.

Elle ne se réveilla qu'à cause du bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur, le lendemain matin. Reposée, se sentant rêveuse à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Halbarad, elle se prépara avec joie. Se voulant jolie pour plaire à un certain Rôdeur, elle prit un soin tout particulier à coiffer ses cheveux et à avoir bonne mine. C'est toute souriante qu'elle descendit, mais elle fut vite déçue en apprenant que les deux Rôdeurs étaient sortis.

— Mais ils vont vite revenir, assura Merry avec un sourire moqueur.

Avec un regard noir, elle quitta ses amis pour aller voir Poiredebeurré. Elle le trouva en train de parler en train de parler à une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux bouclés.

— Ah tiens, tu tombes bien Adèle !

— Votre fameuse Adèle ?

— L'unique ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, il faut que j'aille vérifier deux ou trois choses avec Nob, je te confie l'auberge Merielle !

Il partit sans rien dire de plus, laissant les deux jeunes femmes amusées du personnage. Merielle était d'un naturel affable, très polie. Elle demanda avec gentillesse comment s'était passé le voyage d'Adèle, ce à quoi elle ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

— Il paraît que vous avez mis Fougeron dehors !

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Ah, il ne faisait pas le malin ! Il faut dire que Nob et Bon avaient un balai eux aussi... Nous nous sommes rebellés, voyez-vous, et il a couru plus vite qu'il ne l'avait sûrement jamais fait.

Adèle éclata de rire, et resta un petit moment en compagnie de la jeune brune. Elle se rendit vite compte que sous ses traits très doux se cachait beaucoup de détermination, et un caractère bien trempé. Puis, Halbarad et Dirvel rentrés, elle passa le reste du temps avec ses amis, guettant toujours l'opportunité de croiser le regard gris de celui qu'elle aimait. Tout le monde éclata de rire lorsque Frodon raconta comment Adèle s'était évanouie dans la grande salle pour laisser à Aragorn le temps d'emmener Frodon loin de l'agitation, et elle se sentit un peu nostalgique en y repensant. Elle se souvenait très bien de sa première rencontre avec le futur roi du Gondor, tout comme de la fois où elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Comme elle avait changé depuis ! Oh, bien sûr, elle avait toujours la fâcheuse manie d'hurler sur les gens, mais elle avait tout de même mûri. Elle avait vécu tant de choses...

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent dans la salle avec les clients, venus en masse pour voir les voyageurs. Cela arrangeait les affaires en baisse de Poiredebeurré, qui semblait plus tête en l'air que jamais. Halbarad voulut fuir la compagnie, mais Adèle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le tira par la manche. Tout le monde sembla plutôt surpris de voir deux Rôdeurs, mais personne n'eut la maladresse de dire quoique ce soit à haute voix.

— C'est Poiredebeurré qui doit être content de te revoir Adèle ! Il s'en ai fait du souci ! cria Will, un habitué qu'Adèle avait toujours apprécié.

— Et nous aussi ! Partie sur les routes, avec ce Grands-Pas ! répondit un autre.

— Mais Grands-Pas s'est très bien occupé de moi. C'est même grâce à lui que je suis encore vivante.

Ensuite, Adèle perdit un peu de vue Halbarad, entourée d'anciennes connaissances, de personnes qui voulaient prendre de ses nouvelles, et souvent accaparée. Elle entendit soudain quelques éclats de voix, et elle reconnut un des anciens amis de Fougeron qui... Flottait au-dessus du sol ? Dirvel l'avait plaqué contre un mur, le tenant par le col.

— Ose répéter ce que tu as dit Ernie ?

— J'ai rien dit du tout !

— Et lâche avec ça ! Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est Fougeron par hasard ?

— Lâche-moi !

Halbarad s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

— Je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il a dit à propos d'Adèle. Et il a essayé de voler l'argent de Frodon.

— C'est pas des Rôdeurs qui vont faire la loi quand même ! C'est vous, les brigands ! cria le Ernie en question.

Certains hommes approuvèrent, et la tension monta d'un cran. On rappela qu'Halbarad avait volé dans l'auberge, d'autres insitèrent sur le fait que les Rôdeurs étaient dangereux et sans scrupules, et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire à Bree. Halbarad les défia du regard, d'un regard très intimidant d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois, Adèle éclata.

— Mais c'est fini oui ! Vous allez arrête d'accuser les Rôdeurs de tout et n'importe quoi ? Grands-Pas roi du Gondor, ça ne calme pas vos doutes ? Ils protègent votre pays depuis des années, et vous les remercier en traitant de voleurs ! MAIS VOUS ETES IDIOTS OU QUOI ?

— TOUT A FAIT D'ACCORD ! intervint Merielle, à la plus grande surprise d'Adèle. Et pendant qu'on y est, arrêtez de vous taper dessus DANS l'auberge, parce que c'est moi qui nettoie après !

— Vous mêlez pas de ça, ce sont des affaires d'hommes ! dit l'un des clients, visiblement éméché.

— On se calme ! cria Poiredebeurré. Ernie, tu sors. Je ne veux pas de problèmes ce soir, et je ne veux pas de voleurs.

— Alors vire aussi ceux-là ! cria un homme en désignant Halbarad et Dirvel, qui se redressèrent un peu plus.

Adèle regarda Prosper avec espoir, et en voyant les yeux de son ancienne protégée, l'aubergiste ne se sentit pas le coeur de lui faire de la peine.

— Non, ils restent. Je me suis trompé sur eux, et tout le monde devrait le reconnaître. Les Rôdeurs sont les bienvenus ici, maintenant. Après tout, des hommes qui ont assez de sang-froid pour ne pas frapper ceux qui vous jugent injustement, c'est qu'ils ont un très bon fond.

Sur ce, il tendit la main à Halbarad et lui adressa ses excuses. Le regard bien plus doux, le Rôdeur la serra avec un hochement de tête, sans toutefois sourire. Toujours méfiant et rancunier, il attendrit Adèle, qui se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle aurait voulu partager les critiques avec Halbarad, être à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu que tout le monde sache à quel point elle lui faisait confiance. Elle voulait tout partager. La chose lui parût évidente. Alors, prise par une spontanéité encore plus étonnante que celle qui l'avait toujours habitée, elle s'avança vers lui et se plaça à ses côtés.

— Cela tombe bien que vous le reconnaissiez, Prosper, car sinon, nous aurions fini fâchés.

— A ce point ?

— Je n'aurais pas pu accepter que vous continuiez à considérer mon futur mari comme un voleur.

Un très, très lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Seul le bruit d'un Pippin s'étouffant avec sa pinte bière lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et put voir que Merry lui tapait distraitement dans le dos, le regard dans le vague. Frodon lui, semblait sourire. Gandalf semblait attendre la suite, mais la regardait presque paternellement. Quant à Sam... Il avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle porta à nouveau son attention sur Poiredebeurré, qui était tout simplement figé. Non loin de lui, Merielle était surprise elle aussi, mais elle ne tarda pas à rompre le silence en applaudissant.

— Chic ! J'aime les bonnes nouvelles ! Félicitations !

— Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? s'offusqua tout à coup Dirvel en regardant Halbarad avec un air accusateur.

Halbarad... Il était saisi. Il fronçait les sourcils en regardant Adèle, ne prêtant guère d'attention à Dirvel. Elle lui sourit, attrapa sa main et la serra tendrement. Il ne dit rien, mais sourit dicrètement. Plus tard, tous leurs amis les félicitèrent, même Poiredebeurré.

— Tu as l'air plus heureuse que quand tu es arrivée ici, alors j'imagine que c'est l'homme qu'il te faut, dit-il simplement, le regard toujours un peu méfiant sur Halbarad.

Pour toute réponse, elle le serra dans ses bras. Merry et Pippin, eux, mimèrent une sorte de danse de la joie.

— Vous savez que nous envisagions de vous donner à nouveaux des champignons pour que vous vous décidiez enfin ? s'exclama Merry.

— Vraiment, cette nouvelle embellit ma soirée ! ajouta Pippin.

— Me voilà moins triste à l'idée de vous quitter Adèle, maintenant que je vous sais vraiment heureuse, dit Frodon à son tour.

— C'est vraiment bien pour vous, vous le méritez, ajouta Sam, enthousiaste.

Gandalf la serra dans ses bras, avant de lui confier que lui aussi, il se sentait rassuré à l'idée de savoir Halbarad prendre soin d'elle.

— Je me demandais quand vous cesseriez de faire votre tête de pioche pour vous rendre compte de la chance qui s'offrait à vous.

— Ce n'est pas la décision la plus facile que jai eue à prendre, mais je suis sûre que c'est la meilleure, répondit-elle au magicien.

— Voilà qui est bien dit. Mais dites-moi Halbarad, vous êtes bien courageux pour vous décider à vivre votre vie avec un tel phénomène...

— Gandalf ! protesta-t-elle.

— Oh je m'y prépare un peu plus chaque jour...

— Halbarad !

On éclata de rire autour d'Adèle, et après un moment à faire la moue, elle se joignit à la bonne humeur générale à son tour.

— C'est ta soeur qui va être surprise... entendit-elle Dirvel dire à Halbarad.

— Je sais...

— Je suis content pour tois. Adèle est vraiment... Enfin, elle te rendra très heureux.

Touchée, elle détourna les yeux, pour se joindre aux autres conversations. Oui, elle ferait tout pour rendre heureux Halbarad, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ferait tous les efforts du monde pour qu'elle le soit.

L'auberge une fois vide, ils montèrent tous se coucher. On félicita encore les deux jeunes fiancés, qui, une fois seuls, se regardèrent plus tendrement encore que d'habitude.

— Je croyais que tout cela devait rester secret, finit par dire Halbarad.

— Je me suis faite à l'idée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie que tout le monde sache que c'était toi.

— Et j'en suis ravi. Alors... En rentrant à Minas Tirith...

— Je t'épouserais.

Avec un doux sourire, il l'embrassa. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la laisser, Adèle s'aggrippa un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa à son tour, un peu plus entreprenante. Elle se mit à rire, et l'embrassa encore. Elle aimait le déstabiliser. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait plus peur qu'il la trouve étrange. Elle voulait juste lui montrer à quel point elle voulait être à ses côtés.

— Je... Bonne nuit, Adèle.

Et il s'en alla vers sa chambre, sous le regard amusé de sa fiancée. Une fois dans son lit, Adèle ne se mit pas à réfléchir aux questions encore sa réponse de sa vie. Elle ne pensa pas plus à comment elle allait faire pour réussir à accompagner les Hobbits en Comté. Non, elle se mit juste à imaginer sa vie aux côtés de son Rôdeur aux yeux gris. Comme quoi, parfois, les choses pouvaient être simples. Il suffisait de ne pas écouter les doutes de son coeur, mais bien ses désirs. Oui, parfois, il fallait tout simplement se faire confiance.

* * *

_Voilà les enfants ! Comme quoi, la tête de pioche, elle sait faire les bons choix pas vrai ;)_

_**Merielle**_ représente _**Melior**_ _dont je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller les fictions La Cinquième Porte (en cours de publication) sur le SDA où vous verrez toute une palette de personnages, et pour les fans de Bilbon, la délicieuse Le coeur de la montagne, que j'ai adorée... Melior est présente depuis le tout premier chapitre de cette fiction, alors c'est assez symbolique qu'elle apparaisse à Bree (surtout pour chasser ce maudit Fougeron !). Revieweuse spontanée, toujours de bons conseils, disant toujours ce qu'elle pense, je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour avoir reviewé ma fic à ses débuts, et m'avoir ainsi donné un sacré élan pour la poursuivre ! _

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ah, et pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai une autre fic' en publication... Si l'envie vous en prend, allez voir de quoi il en retourne, qui sait, peut-être que La vigne et le rosier vous plaira ? _

_Bises !  
_


	34. Chapter 34

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais... J'ai été longue, très longue. Le chapitre suivant arrivera plus rapidement, car il est déjà prêt (je devais le poster tout de suite, mais en fait, je vais attendre un peu). J'espère qu'il vous plaira celui-là, en tout cas... Il est long, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, il est important._

_Un grand merci à tout le monde, et puis petit coucou à la revieweuse **Une accro de plus**, en espérant que ce chapitre satisfaira la petite impatiente que tu es ;)_

**Chapitre 34, La traîtrise des chevilles**

— Je parie que tu le prévoyais depuis le début... Quand je pense que Aragorn s'est laissé berner... Et Gandalf ! soupira Halbarad.

— Mais la Comté, c'est pas bien loin...

— Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

— Parce que vous auriez tous essayé de m'en dissuader, rétorqua Adèle avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique.

Halbarad trouvait qu'Adèle avait une logique vraiment bien à elle. Du moins, très surprenante.

— Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que nous l'aurions peut-être fait pour de bonnes raisons ?

— Halbarad, tu ne comptes quand même pas m'empêcher de me rendre en Comté ? Parce que je ne me laisserais pas faire tu sais !

— Ce n'est pas que je veux pas que tu y ailles... Mais Gandalf n'accompagnera pas les Hobbits jusqu'à la Comté, et de mon côté, j'ai des engagements qui m'empêchent de le faire...

— Mais on a pas besoin qu'on nous accompagne...

Halbarad prit un air très dubitatif, et Adèle lui offrit alors son sourire le plus charmeur, qui n'eut absolument aucun effet.

— Tu penses vraiment me berner comme cela ? se moqua-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas te berner, je te souris... Mais tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'opposes à ce voyage, je ne risque rien...

— Il y a des personnes très mal intentionnées sur les routes... Imagine que tu croises Fougeron ! dit Halbarad en croisant les bras.

— Mais je serais avec les Hobbits... Écoute, on a échappé à un Orque cannibale avec Merry et Pippin, alors je te le dis, Fougeron, c'est un Bisounours à côté.

— Pardon ?

— Il est inoffensif... Oh allez, puisque je te dis qu'il ne va rien m'arriver... Gandalf nous accompagne sur une bonne partie du chemin, ensuite on arrive en Comté, j'y reste quelques jours et...

— Et... Comment fais-tu ensuite, toute seule en pleine nature pour retourner à Bree ?

— Ben... Euh... Je... Ah, oui, je n'y avais pas pensé... Ben... Tu viens me chercher ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Après un quart d'heure de négociations, de promesses (et de croisement de doigts bien entendu), de supplications et de battements de cils, Halbarad finit par accepter. Il était convenu qu'il vienne la chercher six jours après le départ en Comté en compagnie de Dirvel, pour qu'ils rejoignent ensuite Taurdal, le principal village des Dunedains, où Adèle rencontrerait la famille d'Halbarad. L'idée lui plaisait, mais l'effrayait presque autant que sa future confrontation avec Saroumane...

— Mais ton père, tu crois qu'il va m'apprécier ?

— Oh oui, je pense, tu devrais beaucoup lui plaire.

— Et à ta soeur aussi ?

Il hésita avant de répondre, pendant une unique petite seconde, mais une seconde de trop, qu'Adèle remarqua tout de suite.

— Pourquoi tu hésites ?

— Je n'hésite pas...

— Oh si tu hésites ! Tu crois que ta soeur ne m'aimera pas ! Pourquoi ?

— Mais si, elle va beaucoup t'aimer...

— Tu as ton air de Rôdeur Halbarad ! Tu essaies de me cacher quelque chose ! Avoue ou je... Je...

— Tu ?

— Rah tu m'énerves ! râla Adèle. Mais allez, c'est quoi le problème avec ta soeur ?

— Il n'y a pas de problèmes... Elle risque juste d'être très surprise de me voir revenir avec une fiancée venant d'un autre monde.

— Elle va me détester.

— Mais non... Elle va juste se montrer un peu méfiante au début, mais tu peux comprendre, non ?

— Elle va me détester, répéta Adèle en se blottissant contre la poitrine d'Halbarad, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est plutôt moi qu'elle va détester, marmonna-t-il.

Adèle l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne répondit pas clairement. Elle tenta bien de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il finit par la faire taire en l'embrassant. Elle le traita de tricheur, mais il la fit taire encore. Vaincue, elle se jura de reprendre sa revanche plus tard, tout en riant entre deux baisers. Soudain, Halbarad se détourna brusquement.

— Quoi ? demanda Adèle, se sentant un peu lésée.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Dirvel apparut avec un grand sourire.

— Je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Non... répondirent-ils tous les deux, dans un parfait ensemble.

Dirvel eut un rire moqueur, qu'il perdit très vite en voyant le regard noir d'Halbarad. Adèle s'en amusa beaucoup,trouvant que son fiancé avait un regard très expressif.

— Donc, Halbarad... Je voulais savoir si tu t'étais décidé sur notre trajet. Quand nous rendrons-nous à Taurdal ?

— Après avoir cherché Adèle en Comté.

— Très bien... Attends... Qu'as-tu dit ?

Le visage surpris de Dirvel était plutôt comique à voir. Il regardait Halbarad comme si une barbe naine et des oreilles d'elfes lui étaient poussées en même temps !

— Adèle se rendra en Comté avec les Hobbits.

— Et... Et... Tu es d'accord ? Enfin, très bien, très bien.

— Et ensuite, elle nous accompagnera à Taurdal.

— Ah ! Très bien ! dit cette fois Dirvel avec un peu plus de conviction. Vous pourrez rencontrer votre belle-famille...

— Oui... Tenez Dirvel, pendant que je vous ai sous la main... La soeur d'Halbarad est-elle... Enfin, vous pensez qu'elle va m'apprécier... Haha ! Vous grimacez aussi ! Je suis FICHUE !

— Non... Elle est juste un peu difficile à apprivoiser... tenta de rectifier Dirvel.

— Fichue...

— Merci Dirvel... Pour un Rôdeur, belle dissimulation de pensées, vraiment, râla Halbarad.

Dirvel haussa les épaules avant de laisser son ami réconforter sa fiancée. Adèle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec la famille d'Halbarad. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient la trouver étrange, inconvenante peut-être... Sans doute allaient-il désapprouver le choix du Rôdeur. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être une brebis galeuse, pas encore, pas auprès d'Halbarad.

— Adèle... Tu t'angoisses encore pour des détails.

— Parce que ta soeur est un détail ?

— Ecoute-moi... Ioldren risque d'être un peu sceptique, c'est vrai. Mais elle est sceptique sur beaucoup de choses, c'est dans sa nature. Elle va t'apprécier, j'en suis sûr, car tu as tout ce qu'elle apprécie : du courage, de la générosité et beaucoup de franchise. Vous êtes faites pour vous entendre.

Avec un petit sourire pas très convaincu, Adèle l'enlaça. Halbarad, lui, soupira sans qu'elle le remarque : il connaissait bien sa soeur, et s'il n'en disait rien à sa promise, il savait pertinemment que Ioldren ne ferait pas très bon accueil à Adèle. Les semaines à venir s'annonçaient très, très compliquées...

— Alors... Tu pars demain matin ? réalisa Adèle.

— Oui... Nous allons prospecter un peu dans la région avec Dirvel et quelques Rôdeurs.

Adèle soutint son regard d'un air accusateur et haussa un sourcil, sans qu'il y comprenne quoique ce soit.

— Allez, avoue, vous allez essayer de trouver Fougeron...

— Non... Mais si nous tombons sur lui, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Adèle éclata de rire en secouant la tête, s'amusant toujours de voir Halbarad se montrer plus léger avec elle. Elle qui avait eu si peur de se lier avec lui pour toujours, voilà qu'elle regrettait presque de se rendre en Comté et de le quitter pour quelques jours.

— Je me lèverais tôt pour te dire au revoir... Tu vas me manquer tu sais...

Halbarad ne répondit pas, et elle se vexa.

— Surtout, ne réponds pas « Toi aussi Adèle, tu vas beaucoup me manquer... », tu as raison, ça ferait trop ! Et ne souris pas bêtement ! Et tu ris maintenant !

— Il y a que je vous trouve un peu trop autoritaire, Dame Adèle... Je me demande si je fais bien de vouloir passer ma vie avec un tel caractère.

— Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère !

— Aragorn a dit que tu savais crier aussi fort qu'un Nazgûl quand l'envie t'en prenait...

— Oh !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ?

— Ce n'est pas la question... De toute manière, il n'est pas très impartial, il est marié avec une Elfe qui n'a sûrement même pas la capacité physique de crier ! riposta Adèle en croisant les bras. Et... Je rêve ou tu fais exprès de m'énerver ?

— En parfait Rôdeur, j'évalue les risques...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de partir, faussement fâchée. Mais elle fut vite tirée en arrière par une poigne puissante, et elle rit presque malgré elle.

— Mais tu aimes les risques, pas vrai ? s'amusa-t-elle.

— Seulement ceux qui me disent que j'ai « des yeux gris comme des nuages avant la pluie »...

— Oh mon Dieu... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit une chose pareille. Fichus champignons...

— D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander.. Qu'est-ce qu'un pompier ?

— Un métier chez moi... Quelqu'un qui sauve les autres : s'il quelqu'un a un malaise, un accident, en cas de feu... Mais pourquoi cette question ?

— Je comprends mieux maintenant... Tu m'as dit que je ferais un parfait pompier le soir de... l'épisode des champignons.

Adèle se mit à rougir : d'abord parce qu'elle en apprenait toujours plus sur les sottises qu'elle avait pu dire ce fameux soir, mais aussi parce qu'elle venait de visualiser Halbarad en tenue de pompier, et que tout cela lui donnait des idées pas très innocentes.

— Qu'as-tu ?

— Je me dis juste que tu ferais un très beau pompier... Allez, viens, allons retrouver les autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Elle parla longuement avec Dirvel, dont elle fut ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus. Elle était impatiente de connaître son épouse, qui pourrait peut-être être une alliée face à la soeur d'Halbarad... Elle échangeait souvent des regards avec Halbarad, dont les yeux semblaient toujours sourire en la voyant... C'était valorisant, délicieux. Elle apprit à Merry et Pippin à jouer au bras de fer chinois, raconta l'histoire de Robin de Bois à Sam et Gandalf, plaisanta avec Merielle, se moqua gentiment de la mémoire de Poiredebeurré. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée et à sa place. Tout allait bien, et elle arrivait à se projeter dans l'avenir. Finalement, même l'idée d'avoir quelques difficultés avec sa future belle-soeur ne la dérangeait plus autant : pour une fois, c'était un problème normal et banal qui se posait à elle, qui ne comportait ni magicien, ni Valar. Elle aimait l'idée de s'être suffisamment adaptée à la Terre du Milieu pour être confrontée aux problèmes les plus ordinaires qui soient, dans cette époque comme dans celle d'où elle venait. Aucun doute, une fois qu'elle retrouverait Halbarad, que tout serait derrière elle, elle s'appliquerait à être très heureuse.

Le lendemain, Halbarad et Dirvel partirent, sous les regards toujours soupçonneux des habitants de Bree. Furieuse, Adèle les enlaça tous les deux en fusillant du regard tous ceux qui les observaient. Dirvel répondit très brièvement à son étreinte, avant d'aller saluer Gandalf. Halbarad et Adèle se fixèrent longtemps, avec les yeux des amants qui ont envie de se dire tant de choses. Ils s'enlacèrent avec tendresse, mais avec pudeur. Adèle ne résista cependant pas à l'envie de déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui le fit discrètement sourire, mais qui fit soupirer Poiredebeurré.

— Alors, à bientôt... dit-elle en serrant sa main.

— Sois prudente, d'accord ?

Elle sourit, et après encore un regard, elle rejoignit les autres, observant les deux hommes s'en aller. Elle soupira, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule, celle de Gandalf.

— Gandalf... Vous viendrez au mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ferais tout mon possible pour être là, oui.

— Il y a intérêt, vous me devez bien cela.

Gandalf se mit à rire et secoua la tête, toujours amusé par le caractère d'Adèle. Les Hobbits mirent beaucoup de coeur à lui faire oublier le départ d'Halbarad, si bien qu'elle ne fit qu'éclater de rire pendant des heures. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'une séparation de quelques jours avant toute une vie passée ensemble... Saroumane avait voulu la rendre malheureuse en l'amenant ici, sans doute. Il s'était trompé, et elle aurait l'occasion de lui prouver d'ici quelques jours... Et tout serait fini, réglé. Elle pourrait passer à autre chose, et véritablement entreprendre de construire sa vie ici, aux côtés d'Halbarad.

Ils partirent le lendemain matin, dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse. Les Hobbits étaient impatients de retournez chez eux, et Adèle partageait leur exciation, bien que l'idée de revoir Saroumane était tout de même un peu angoissante. Pippin l'aidait à fermer son sac quand Poiredebeurré vint lui dire au revoir.

— Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrais... Mais enfin, si tu trouves le temps, à l'occasion, viens donc me voir.

— Je n'y manquerais pas... Je viendrais sûrement avec Aragorn quand il s'intéressera au Nord de son royaume... Vous savez, Grands-Pas...

Poiredebeurré eut l'air confus et Adèle éclata de rire, avant d'aider Pippin à se relever : le pauvre était tombé en tentant de fermer son paquetage.

— Mais qu'avez-vous mis là-dedans enfin ?

— Que des choses utiles.

— C'est ce que vous aviez dit en Lorien, et Boromir et Gimli avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour parvenir à vous dissuader d'emmener autant de couvertures.

— Mais il fait froid...

— Adèle...

— J'ai l'impression que tu as souvent fait des tiennes, durant ton voyage, fit remarquer Prosper.

Adèle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, car Pippin se fit un devoir de confirmer.

— Vous n'avez pas idée, mon cher Prosper, vous n'avez pas idée...

— Hé !

— Adèle, vous n'allez pas nier...

— Je sais me montrer très douce et raisonnable, quand je le veux.

— Quand vous le voulez, oui, c'est bien cela le problème. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais la mine déconfite d'Aragorn quand vous l'avez traité de grand crétin à Fondcombe...

— Oui, je sais, je crie aussi fort qu'un Nazgûl... Allez-y riez, c'est Aragorn qui a dit cela à Halbarad... Le traître.

— Il est normal qu'il avertisse son cousin, vous ne croyez pas ?

Plutôt que de se vexer et de donner raison à Pippin, elle se mit à rire en enlevant une des couvertures de son sac, qu'elle donna à Poiredebeurré. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur et cherchèrent leurs montures. Greyfell semblait avoir très envie de partir, lui aussi, piaffant d'impatience. Avant de se mettre en selle, elle serra longuement Prosper dans ses bras, qui lui dit encore une bonne dizaine de fois de bien prendre soin d'elle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis toujours prudente.

Tout des compagnons se regardèrent, très dubitatifs, et elle leur lança un regard noir qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune Merielle, qu'Adèle encouragea à continuer à s'imposer au Poney.

— Une femme peut crier très fort, et ces messieurs ont tendance à l'oublier... Servez-vous en, conseilla Adèle.

— C'est entendu. Et si je croise Fougeron, je le gifle en gage de votre bon souvenir.

— Je ne l'accepterais plus au Poney de toute manière, affirma Prosper.

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria Adèle.

Ils partirent ensuite, sous les yeux de la foule des habitants venus leur dire au revoir. Merry et Pippin avaient fier allure, tout armés des couleurs du Rohan et du Gondor. Et Adèle se sentait bien. L'air était frais, mais le ciel bleu la rendait joyeuse. Elle salua pendant un moment de la main, avant de reporter son attention sur Gandalf, qui semblait soucieux.

— Tout va bien ?

— Très bien. Je pensais à ce qu'il se serait passé si Saroumane vous avait mis la main dessus par le biais de Fougeron...

— Il ne faut pas penser à des choses pareilles Gandalf... Je suis entière, et particulièrement heureuse. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

— De l'herbe à pipe ce ne serait pas un mal... soupira Merry. Je me demande pourquoi elle est introuvable. Quelque chose doit clocher dans le Quartier Sud de la Comté...

— Et j'ai bien peur que Saroumane y soit pour quelque chose... directement ou par l'intermédiaire de mauvaises gens... soupira Gandalf.

— Saroumane ? s'écrièrent les autres.

— N'oubliez pas ces menaces à peine voilées d'il y a quelques mois...

— Et vous laissez Adèle venir avec nous, alors que vous ne serez pas là ? s'exclama Pippin, la voix un peu aigüe.

— Je n'ai aucune crainte, mes chers Hobbits, car vous avez tous bien grandi... Au sens propre également, en ce qui concerne Maîtres Touque et Brandebouc.

Mais il ne répondit rien de plus. Gandalf regarda Adèle avec insistance, lui indiquant bien qu'il acceptait qu'elle y aille car il avait compris qu'elle avait quelque chose à régler, et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. La suite du voyage se déroula plutôt silencieusement, chacun songeant à quels méfaits Saroumane avait pu s'adonner en Comté. Sur la Route de l'Est, Gandalf les quitta, désireux de discuter un peu avec le fameux Tom Bombadil. Adèle regretta un peu de ne pas pouvoir le rencontrer, car ses amis lui en avaient dit le plus grand bien. Gandalf n'éternisa pas les au revoirs, et partit bien vite, entraîné par Gripoil.

— Un sacré bonhomme que ce Gandalf tout de même, dit Sam en secouant la tête. Il me manque déjà.

— A moi aussi, dirent quatre autres en même temps, avant d'en sourire.

Pendant la suite du trajet, les Hobbits ne firent que lui parler de tout ce qu'elle allait voir en Comté. Frodon restait un peu plus silencieux que les autres, mais apporta lui aussi son lot de commentaires. Bien entendu, il se mit à pleuvoir plusieurs fois, et la pauvre Adèle s'enrhuma. Elle était prise d'une série d'éternuements quand ils arrivèrent enfin au Pont de Brandevin.

— Vous avez vu toutes ces grilles ? C'est curieux... souligna Pippin.

— J'ai connu la Comté plus chaleureuse, c'est vrai, dit Sam à son tour. A vos souhaits, Adèle.

— Merci... répondit-elle en grelottant, tandis que Merry cognait à la porte.

Mais personne ne leur répondit ou ne daigna se montrer. Alors ils frappèrent plus fort, et même enrhumée, Adèle montra qu'elle savait hurler.

— ON SE LES GELE ICI ! cria-t-elle avant de tousser.

— L'entrée est interdite ! Il y a un écriteau : _Aucune admission entre le coucher et le lever du soleil_ !

— Et on le lit comment ce panneau, quand il n'y a pas de soleil hein ? s'énerva Adèle, qui se serait crue dans un sketch des Monty Python.

— On est des Hobbits de la Comté, on a quand même le droit de rentrer chez nous ! ajouta Sam.

— Des Hobbits de la Comté ? répéta la voix, incrédule.

Aussitôt, de nombreux Hobbits arrivèrent à la porte. Ils parurent très surpris en les voyant, et posèrent un regard très curieux sur chacun d'eux.

— Maître Merry ?

— Ah ! Hob Gardeclotûre ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ceci ? Nous avons faim, et froid, et cette Dame est épuisée. Nous voulons rentrer chez nous, répondit Merry en s'avançant.

— C'est qu'on ne peut pas.

— Vous ne pouvez pas ?

— C'est un ordre du Chef.

— Le Chef ?

— Le Chef. Et ne parlez pas trop fort, ou vous allez réveiller le Grand Homme du Chef... On vous ouvrira au lever du soleil.

— Oh, on va le réveiller, ce Grand Homme... dit Merry en déchirant le fameux panneau, avant de commencer à escalader la porte avec Pippin.

Les Hobbits déguerpirent bien vite, et un homme apparut distinctement.

— Dehors, ou je vous ferais passer l'envie de forcer les portes !

— BILL FOUGERON ? s'écrièrent les cinq amis.

— ADELE ?

Un grand silence s'abattit, chacun mesurant la situation. Adèle était hébétée, et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir ramener cet idiot à Halbarad. Elle fut tirée de sa léthargie par Merry, qui menaçait Fougeron de lui faire tâter de son épée s'il n'ouvrait pas la porte et ne déguerpissait pas bien vite de la Comté. Décidément plutôt peureux, il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit à l'extérieur. Avant même qu'Adèle eut pu lui faire un beau croche-pied, Bill le poney fit une ruade qui fit crier son ancien maître. Fougeron s'enfuit au loin, sous les cris d'Adèle.

— FROUSSARD ! Joli coup, Bill, tu es un poney très très intelligent...

— Et très rancunier, compléta Sam en tapotant gentiment l'encolure de son fidèle destrier.

— Bon... Maintenant nous voudrions rentrer, et trouver un endroit pour dormir, insista Merry.

— Ce n'est pas permis, répondit Hob, manifestement gêné.

— De dormir ?

— On ne peut pas héberger des gens comme ça... On doit faire attention aux vivres tout ça...

— Vous avez fait une mauvaise récolte ?

— Ah non, mais il y a des ramasseurs qui viennent pour prendre la plupart des provisions...

— Je crois que pouvons dire adieu à un retour tranquille... soupira Pippin. A vos souhaits Adèle. Dites, ce serait bien qu'on puisse se mettre au chaud quand même... On mangera avec nos restes de provision.

— Un bon feu et des couvertures sèches, et je serais heureuse... dit Adèle en baillant.

Une fois au sec, ils mangèrent un peu, et Adèle resta tout près du feu pour lequel Pippin avait enfreint la règle qui stipulait qu'il fallait contrôler les rations de bûches.

— Mais Monsieur Touque, ce n'est pas permis...

— Sachez que lorsqu'une Dame a froid, on ne tergiverse pas, surtout quand cette Dame est Adèle.

Les Hobbits ne protestèrent plus, et ils se mirent à discuter avec ses amis. Trop fatiguée, elle somnolait sur place, alors elle se décida à s'allonger et à essayer de dormir un peu. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, avant d'éternuer.

— A vos souhaits Adèle, dirent-ils en coeur.

Le lendemain, très tôt au matin, ils se levèrent et se décidèrent à agir. Adèle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand Merry et Pippin l'arrêtèrent tout net.

— Je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous attendiez ici, affirma Merry.

— Pardon ?

— Si Saroumane est derrière tout cela, mieux vaut éviter de vous y frotter sans savoir de quoi il est capable.

— Mais Gandalf a dit que...

— Gandalf ne vous a pas vu insultant les Ents et tentant de noyer Merry sous son emprise, la coupa Pippin. Nous avons bien compris que vous vouliez mettre un terme à tout cela, mais attendez juste que nous sachions si les autres Hobbits sont prêts à nous suivre pour le contrer... Ou s'il est tout-puissant ici. S'il vous plaît.

— Le passé a montré que c'était lorsque nous nous séparions que tout allait un peu plus mal, Messieurs. Je veux rester avec vous.

— Halbarad nous en voudra...

— Il n'en saura rien. Et puis, j'ai une épée, et je sais m'en servir. Du moins, mieux que des abrutis comme Fougeron le poltron.

Ils capitulèrent, à condition qu'elle reste toujours avec eux. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la Comté dans la journée, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment par où ils passaient. Il était question de se rendre à Hobbitebourg, et la jeune femme suivait le mouvement, rythmant le trajet de ses nombreux éternuements.

— C'est un mauvais rhume que vous avez là, fit remarquer Sam.

— Tenace, oui. D'un autre côté, on est le 1er novembre, et je cours les routes sous la pluie, dans le froid, sans pouvoir manger correctement.

Alors qu'ils continueaient de progresser dans leur marche, ils furent stoppés par une bande de Hobbits à l'air gêné, ou effrayé, vêtus d'une sorte d'uniforme.

— Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont nous mettre en garde à vue, dit Adèle en riant nerveusement.

— Vous avez enfreint plusieurs de nos règlements, dit le Chef des Shirrifs, sorte de patrouille de la Comté, d'un air autoritaire. Nous devons vous amener aux hommes du Chef à Lézeau.

— On en a déjà fait fuir un, de vos fameux Hommes du Chef, alors on se calme, mon petit père ! Non mais !

— Mais qui êtes vous, vous ?

— Je suis Adèle, célèbre pour son caractère de feu et sa tendance à crier sur les idiots. Sinon, tous comme mes compagnons, je suis une amie de Gandalf, des Elfes, d'un Nain plutôt habile à la hache, du nouveau roi du Gondor et fiancée à son cousin, d'ailleurs présent dans la région. Je vous déconseille donc de m'emprisonner ou quelque chose du genre, Monsieur le Shiriff.

— Quoi ?

— Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez l'écouter, intervint Frodon. Nous allons à La Bûche Flottante nous reposer un peu, avant de nous rendre à Cul-de-Sac, si vous désirez tout de même nous escorter...

— L'auberge est fermée.

— Encore ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce ce...

— Ce n'est pas permis, compléta Adèle, absolument excédée.

Ils se rendirent donc à la Maison des Shirrifs pour se reposer un peu, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. La maison était sale, humide (Adèle ne cessa de grelotter et d'éternuer) et le repas fut bien pauvre. Pippin était très en colère, estimant que ce n'était pas du tout sa Comté, tout cela. Ils partirent le lendemain matin, « escortés » par une douzaine de Shirrifs : c'étaient ces derniers qui marchaient devant, et les cinq compagnons qui les faisaient avancer ! Mais quelques heures plus tard, ils abandonnèrent, ne pouvant plus soutenir à pieds le rythme imposé par les voyageurs.

— Petites natures, on voit bien que vous n'avez pas été prisonniers des Orques... marmonna Adèle.

— Et on ne leur souhaiterait pour rien au monde, tempéra Frodon, un brin pensif.

Poursuivant leur chemin, ils s'inquiétèrent de plus en plus. Au fur et à mesure de la route, la région était toujours plus endommagée. Arrivés près de Lézeau, ils furent estomaqués. Plus rien n'était entretenu, et là où Adèle imaginait des anciens jardinets bien proprets, il n'y avait plus que mauvaise herbes et arbres coupés. Une épaisse et immonde fumée noire s'échappait d'une cheminée noire au loin, qui ne laissait rien de présager de bon.

— Alors là, c'est bien trop ! s'emporta Sam. Il ne va tout de même refaire un Isengard à Hobbitebourg !

— Nous l'en empêcherons, même sans Ents, répondit Merry avec vigueur. Allons voir du côté de l'auberge du Dragon Vert...

— L'auberge de votre chanson ? demanda Adèle avant d'éternuer.

— A vos souhaits. Oui, c'est celle de notre chanson. J'imagine qu'ils l'ont fermée elle aussi, ces brigands...

Ils se rendirent donc jusqu'à la fameuse auberge, qui les inquiéta bien plus encore. Tout était désert, les fenêtres étaient brisées, et sur le côté se tenaient quelques hommes ressemblant étonnamment à l'odieux Fougeron : même visage olivâtre, même air mauvais.

— Ils louchent eux aussi, fit remarquer Sam.

— Et vous autres, où allez-vous comme ça ? cria l'un deux. Et où sont les Shirrifs ?

— Ils se reposent un peu, ils étaient fatigués, rétorqua Merry.

Attentive au comportement des cinq autres, elle perdit le fil de la conversation. Elle descendit de cheval et s'écarta un peu des Hobbits, la main sur son épée, tout de même, juste pour vérifier que d'autres n'étaient pas cachés.

— Adèle, restez là, ordonna Frodon, inquiet.

— Oh... Mais je ne t'avais pas vue toi... Bonjour ma jolie... dit le sosie de Fougeron avec un air de carnassier.

— N'y pensez même pas, dit Pippin en mettant un peu plus en évidence son épée.

— Les choses ont changé dans le sud, et bientôt vous ne serez pas plus tranquille ici. Il y a un roi en Gondor, l'Isengard est tombé, et nous vous demandons de partir, avant de devoir arriver à vous y forcer, dit calmement Frodon.

L'odieux personnage se mit à rire, et traita de Frodon de « petit coq ». Et cette fois, Pippin vit rouge : le jeune Hobbit revit, comme tous ses compagnons, la souffrance de Frodon, le Champ de Cormallen, les Nazgûls, et s'avance sans faiblir, son épée dirigée droit sur le brigand. Merry et Salm s'avancèrent également, épées à la main. La détermination, la lueur dans le regard de ces trois courageux Hobbits déstabilisèrent les bandits, qui ne voulant pas de problèmes, s'enfuirent, sans oublier toutefois de sonner du cor. Toute à leur discussion sur la marche à suivre sur la suite des événements, ils ne firent pas attention à Adèle qui s'éloigna, ni au fait que seule une partie des hommes avaient fui pour de bon. L'un était effectivement passé derrière des buissons, et revenu sur ses pas, tandis qu'un autre était resté derrière les restes de palissade. Doucement, l'un s'approcha d'Adèle et, lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Elle mordit, se débattit, mais son adversaire était incroyablement déterminé. Ele fut vite obligée de cesser de se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit la lame d'un poignard contre son dos. Sans doute la dague que lui avait offert Legolas... Elle se laissa donc entraîner en arrière, derrière des murs sales et effrités. L'autre homme se trouvait là, et l'aida à la ligoter, laissant au passage agir ses mains baladeuses. Lentement, il se rapprocha de son oreille, et chuchota.

— Mon ami va enlever sa main, et tu ne vas pas hurler d'accord ?

— Adèle ? Adèle, où êtes-vous ? cria la voix de Merry.

— Tu ne hurles pas, ou je te coupe la langue.

Sur ce, il sortit de la poche de sa veste un tissu immonde et fit signe à son comparse de retirer sa main. Elle voulut tout de même crier mais ils lui fourrèrent immédiatement le tissu dans la bouche pour l'en empêcher. Elle faillit vomir, et la douleur fit monter quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Ils la firent avancer sans ménagement, sans se rendre compte qu'elle étouffait presque. Ils se mirent de côté, dissimulés, attendant que les cris des Hobbits s'éloignent. Ainsi, ses amis partirent à la recherche d'Adèle, la laissant à quelques dizaines de mètres avec ces nouveaux Fougeron.

— Ils sont partis. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a la fille ? On s'amuse un peu ?

Le regard paniqué de la jeune femme le fit sourire et lui donna l'air encore un peu plus malsain. Elle se débattit un peu, mais il resserra sa prise en riant.

— Non, on doit l'amener à Sharcoux.

Sharcoux ? C'était Saroumane. Le cerveau d'Adèle fonctionnait à toute allure. Ils allaient l'amener à Saroumane... Cela ne se passait peut-être pas comme elle l'avait prévu, mais apparemment le résultat serait le même.

— Mais c'est qu'elle est plutôt plaisante cette petite... dit-il en laissant encore une fois traîner ses mains, provoquant des frissons de dégoût chez sa prisonnière.

— Si on l'amène vite à Sharcoux, peut-être qu'il te laissera un peu en profiter après avoir obtenu ce qu'il veut...

— Tu crois ?

— Faut voir. Si c'est le cas, par contre, on partagera.

Et ils la poussèrent en avant, alors qu'elle peinait toujours à respirer : son rhume empêchait l'air de passer correctement par son nez, et le tissu la faisait presque étouffer. Il la poussaient souvent, ou à l'occasion la serraient de si près qu'ils la portaient presque. Ils sentaient mauvais, ils étaient laids et horriblement méchants. Elle ne faisait que penser à Halbarad à chaque que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait d'un peu trop près, priant pour qu'il arrive miraculeusement et la sauve.

— Faut l'amener à Sharcoux avant que les quatre petits rats ne viennent à lui.

— Mais on y arrivera pas, on est à pieds !

— Sois pas stupide ! Ils vont perdre du temps à rassembler les leurs et à la chercher partout... Ils vont essayer de monter leur petite armée, ça va leur prendre des heures. Et on va marcher plus vite, hein, ma jolie ? De toute manière, il y a la bande de Fred qui va arriver pour les freiner, avec quelques gars venus de la route de l'Est. Avance, toi !

Ils marchèrent longtemps, très longtemps, et Adèle, toujours pressée par l'affreux Ted, qui ne cessait de la pousser, de lui faire mal en la tenant par le bras, finit par glisser et se tordre la cheville.

— Relève-toi, on a pas le temps !

— Attends, elle boite... Le Patron a dit qu'il fallait pas l'abîmer, il va être furieux !

— C'est quand même pas ma faute si elle tient pas sur ses jambes ! Allez, debout ! Dwerd la portera quand on le rejoindra, il est plutôt costaud.

Ils continuèrent donc, toujours sur le même rythme, malgré le boitement d'Adèle. Elle étouffait, et plusieurs fois, elle essaya de s'arrêter, mais à chaque fois il la poussèrent. Ils finirent par arriver à une maison presque en ruines, devant laquelle les attendaient trois autres hommes, du même genre. L'un d'entre eux, sans doute ce Dwerd, était une vraie armoire à glace et Adèle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un Orque...

— Vous l'avez eue ?

— Plus facilement qu'on ne pensait... Les Shirrifs n'étaient pas avec eux, mais on a quand même attrapé cette petite imprudente. Par contre, Dwerd, faudrait que tu la portes, parce qu'elle avance pas... Elle s'est fait mal au pied, cette idiote.

— Sharcoux va pas apprécier, dit Dwerd en l'attrapant.

Il se mit à la porter comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, sans vraiment de peine. Ils marchèrent toujours plus vite, pour finalement arriver à Hobbitebourg, désert. Du moins en apparence. Ils se rendirent à une maison, qu'Adèle ne put voir en raison de son inconfortable position... On vint leur ouvrir, et la voix de l'homme lui rappela quelque chose. Dwerd la déposa sans ménagement à terre dans l'entrée, et le Ted le vicieux reprit aussitôt sa place en l'attirant à lui.

— On l'a eue !

— Tant mieux, répondit l'homme en se déplaçant pour faire face à Adèle.

C'était Grima, qui avait l'air encore plus misérable qu'auparavant. Adèle s'attarda quelques secondes sur la pâleur et la maigreur de son visage, sur son air résigné et las, sur ses yeux sans volonté, et elle compatit à ce qu'avait été l'affreuse vie de Grima-Langue-de-Serpent.

— Lâche-la, Ted, elle n'est pas pour toi.

— Oh on peut bien s'amuser un peu, et puis si ça se trouve ça lui déplaît pas...

— Lâche-la.

Ted s'éloigna, pour le grand plaisir d'Adèle. Grima lui fit signe de retirer le bâillon, et elle put à nouveau respirer correctement.

— Pourquoi se tient-elle presque sur un seul pied ?

— Ben... Elle a glissé et... Enfin voilà.

— Attendez ici. Adèle, suivez-moi je vous prie.

En boitillant, elle le suivit, presque soulagée : d'un autre côté, elle échappait aux regards pervers et aux mains baladeuses des cinq autres phénomènes...

— Vous souffrez beaucoup ?

— Non, ça va.

— Vous avez faim ? Ou soif ?

— Non.

— Je peux défaire vos liens, si vous le voulez.

— Vous n'avez pas peur que j'étrangle votre Maître ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa politesse.

— Si vous êtes venue jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez trouver réponses à vos questions. Et vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière...

— Vous êtes étrange, Grima.

— Puis-je vous demander en quoi ?

— Pourquoi êtes vous si... Conciliant ?

— Ce que vous n'avez pas compris, Adèle, c'est que personne ne vous a jamais voulu de mal. Saroumane n'a jamais voulu vous atteindre en quoique ce soit.

— Ben oui c'est bien connu, c'est un gentil vieillard...

— Je n'ai pas dit cela, corrigea Grima. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, c'est différent... Enfin, il vous expliquera tout cela lui-même. Venez.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous au service de Saroumane ? osa-t-elle, intriguée.

C'était une question de trop, sans doute, car Grima ne dit plus rien et la regarda plus froidement encore qu'avant. Il avait repris son attitude de serpent et perdu le peu d'humanité qu'il avait montré à son égard. Elle le suivait silencieusement, observant son dos voûté et sa démarche maladive. Les plafonds étaient très bas, et ils se trouvaient de toute évidence chez un Hobbit. Elle manqua de se cogner plusieurs fois, et ses mains liées n'était pas pour l'aider. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte, que Grima ouvrit sans frapper.

— Elle est là, dit-il froidement.

— Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que ces idiots y parviendraient si facilement... Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour la faire entrer, serpent ?

Grima parut giflé sous l'insulte, mais ne dit rien et fit signe à Adèle d'entrer. Une Adèle qui retenait son souffle, inquiète. Elle entra cependant, et la porte se referma très vite derrière elle.

— Et bien, vous avez une mine affreuse, constata Saroumane avec un étrange sourire.

Saroumane n'avait vraiment plus rien d'un grand magicien. Il semblait fatigué, maladif lui aussi. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'en était donné à coeur joie avec les provisions des Hobbits... Peut-être que la froideur de son coeur avait gagné le reste de son corps. Elle ressentit une vague de colère l'étreindre, et elle en grimaça.

— Vous me vouvoyez, maintenant ? cracha-t-elle.

— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas très naturel. Assieds-toi donc, répondit-il en désignant un fauteuil.

— A quoi jouez-vous ?

— Oh, reste debout, si tu préféres. Alors... J'imagine que si tu es venue jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé ?

Il se fichait d'elle. Avec une arrogance incroyable, de plus. Adèle ne savait même pas quoi dire, tant l'attitude calme et polie de Saroumane la déconcertait.

— Mais... Je... Et vous, pourquoi m'avez vous fait amener par vos espèces de brutes sans cervelles ?

— Je désirais que nous puissions parler seuls à seuls, sans tes petits amis si prompts à croire toujours tout savoir... J'espère que ces « brutes » n'ont pas été trop désagréables.

— Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Ils ont été odieux, et ne dites pas que ça vous étonne ! cria Adèle.

— J'avais demandé à ce que l'on te traite correctement.

— Et les Orques, ils étaient censés me traiter correctement eux aussi ?

— Ont-ils seulement levé la main sur toi ? Si un seul a été mauvais envers toi, ce n'est pas de mon fait, car j'avais exigé que l'on fasse attention à toi.

— Et bientôt, vous allez me dire que vouliez prendre soin de moi ? NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT SENILE OU QUOI ?

Ce petit jeu l'énervait. Saroumane avait failli ruiné sa vie entière, lui qui lui avait déjà fait perdre la plupart de ceux qu'elle aimait.

— Pourquoi es-tu persuadée que je te veux du mal ?

— Me faire venir en Terre du Milieu, c'était une croisière détente ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? Vous m'avez arrachée à mon époque, à ma vie, à ma famille ! Vous avez fait tuer Boromir ! Vous êtes responsable de tous mes problèmes ! Vous êtes un sadique, une vraie pourriture !

Saroumane ne cilla pas, et garda un drôle de sourire tout au long de la longue liste de doléances d'Adèle, qui finit par faire taire la jeune femme.

— Je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est vrai, et tu as perdu beaucoup de choses.

— Toute une partie de ma vie ! corrigea-t-elle.

— Mais si je t'ai fait venir toi en particulier, c'était qu'il le fallait. Tu es celle qui devais venir.

— Pourquoi ? Pour vous raconter le déroulement de la Guerre de l'Anneau ?

— C'est un service que je voulais te demander.

— Un service ? Et en l'échange de quoi ?

— De ma protection.

Adèle éclata de rire, nerveusement. C'était un comble... Mais Saroumane ne riait pas, et ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par ses moqueries.

— De votre protection ? Et laquelle, je vous prie ?

— Jamais tu n'aurais vécu les épreuves que tu as endurées, si tu étais venue à moi. As-tu déjà imaginé ce que aurait été ta vie ici si tu m'avais fait confiance ? dit Saroumane en laissant ses doigts caresser l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Oui, elle y avait souvent pensé. Et elle avait toujours vu une vie de facilités, certes, mais de honte : celle d'être du côté des faibles, d'être une mauvaise personne. Elle voyait toujours les yeux remplis de douleur de Frodon, les épaules d'Aragorn voutées sous l'humiliation d'une défaite, le regard déçu de Gandalf, la mine défaite de Pippin, le visage résigné d'Eowyn... Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que de telles visions, et c'était l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour ses amis qui l'avait toujours gardée dans le droit chemin.

— Je t'aurais protégée. Tu n'aurais pas eu peur dans la Moria, tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de la faim et du froid. Sauron aurait scellé une alliance avec Denethor, Boromir ne serait pas mort, et j'imagine que nous aurions renforcé cette alliance par un mariage. Tu avais toutes les cartes en main pour le sauver. Tu aurais pu éviter sa mort, comme celle de bien des innocents.

— Vous mentez.

— Je n'y ai pas d'intérêt.

— Arrêtez ! Bien sûr que vous me mentez, vous n'avez jamais voulu m'aider ! Vous avez toujours été odieux ! Vous m'avez traitée d'idiote, vous m'avez manipulée, insultée ! Vous ne m'avez jamais rien expliqué !

— Il est vrai que je me suis très mal pris une fois que j'ai compris que tu m'avais échappée... Tu faisais confiance à ce vieux fou de Gandalf !

— Bien évidemment que je lui faisais confiance ! Il ne m'a pas arrachée à ma famille, lui ! Il a même essayé de me renvoyer auprès d'elle ! Lui il a pris soin de moi !

— Gandalf a toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais te renvoyer dans ton monde, tout comme Elrond et les autres.

— Vous mentez, répéta-t-elle froidement, tout en cherchant à se dégager de ses liens.

Lentement, Saroumane se leva, chercha un couteau et vint couper la corde qui lui entravait les poignets. Il resta tout près d'elle malgré le fait qu'elle soit désormais capable de lever la main sur lui, sans sembler craindre quoique ce soit.

— Je t'ai amenée ici, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai fait que profiter de quelque chose qui devait se passer de toute manière.

— Comment cela ?

— Je vois que je commence à obtenir un peu d'attention... Peut-être allons-nous pouvoir enfin nous entendre.

— Parce que vous vous croyez encore en position de négocier ? Vous êtes perdu, Saroumane, les Hobbits vont vous chasser, et vous ne serez plus qu'un pauvre mendiant.

— Si tu ne m'aides pas c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver, oui.

— Et vous croyez que je vais vous aider ?

— Si je conserve la Comté, je pourrais reprendre du pouvoir, lever une nouvelle armée. Et toi, tu pourras tout savoir, et surtout, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu voudras. Car tu as peur de cela, je le sens, tu as peur de ne pas être à ta place ici. Tu as trop de caractère pour être dans l'ombre Adèle, trop de force. Tu veux décider de ce que sera ta vie, et c'est ce que je te propose. Je ne te cacherais rien, et tu seras respectée dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Personne ne pourra douter de toi. Et surtout, tu sauras tout, tu ne douteras plus...

— Je ne vous fais pas confiance Saroumane. Il paraît que vous avez été un grand magicien en d'autres temps... J'aurais préféré vous connaître à cette période.

— Alors, d'après toi, il n'y a que moi qui te manipule ? Tu es touchante... Ridicule, mais touchante. Tu raisonnes comme une enfant, se moqua Saroumane avec un sourire excessivement affectueux.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je te l'ai dit, cela n'appartient qu'à toi de le savoir.

Saroumane pensait sans doute que ses arguments avaient du poids, mais il n'en était rien. Quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait peut-être failli, plongé directement dans le piège. Mais désormais, son coeur était tout entier tourné vers ses amis, et il fallait bien plus que quelques paroles doucereuses pour le corrompre. C'était une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, mais dont elle se sentit très fière.

— Je préfère vivre le restant de mes jours avec mes doutes plutôt que de trahir ceux qui m'aiment. Je n'ai pas d'autre ambition que de garder leur affection, Saroumane, et si cela dépasse un mégalomane comme vous, je n'y peux rien.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, sans doute lassé. Brusquement, il attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux, la colère dans les yeux.

— Je t'ai laissée ta chance, souviens-toi en bien, car tu le regretteras longtemps.

Il cria soudainement après ses hommes, qui vinrent aussitôt. D'un geste de la main, il leur demanda de l'attacher à nouveau. Adèle eut le réflexe de vouloir s'emparer du couteau posé sur le meuble, mais Saroumane lui attrapa le poignet avant. En un instant, elle était à nouveau prisonnière, et serrée contre l'un des affreux sosies de Fougeron.

— Emmenez-la, et attendez Serpent dehors.

Avec un dernier regard haineux pour Saroumane, elle se laissa entraîner, écœurée. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle, maintenant ? Avait-elle bien fait de lui tenir ainsi tête ? Aurait-elle dû jouer le jeu, en apparences ? Y serait-elle seulement parvenue ?

— Il avait pas l'air très content... Tu vas avoir des problèmes, lui dit Ted avec un sourire édenté.

Les problèmes n'étaient pas nouveaux pour elle. Qu'il l'enferme dans une cave s'il voulait, les Hobbits allaient le chasser de toute manière... Grima ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, l'air mauvais, comme s'il venait d'être humilié par son maître.

— Vous pouvez l'emmener. Vous trouverez bien un moyen de la rendre raisonnable, dit Grima en posant ses yeux sur Adèle, dont le corps entier se crispa.

Elle craignait de comprendre. Il n'allait tout de même pas la confier aux mains de ces pervers ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? A voir leurs regards appuyés, ils semblaient déjà très inspirés. Celui qui la tenait se pressa un peu plus contre elle, et elle fut prise d'un haut-le-coeur.

— On l'emmène où ?

— Aux Trous-Prisons, Sharcoux ne veut pas de bruit ici.

— Grima, attendez ! s'écria Adèle. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui obéir ! Par deux fois, Aragorn vous a proposé son aide, et il fera une troisième fois, croyez-moi ! Cessez d'être faible et...

— Silence ! siffla Grima.

— On l'emmène. Allez, Dwerd, porte-la, elle m'agace à gigoter comme ça.

— LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI ! hurla Adèle.

— Oh non, on va pas te lâcher... ricana Dwerd en la soulevant.

Malgré tout son courage, les larmes ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Elle était terrorisée. Elle était entre de très mauvaises mains, et il n'y avait personne pour la protéger. Comme elle regrettait sa témérité face à Saroumane ! Elle n'était pas aussi courageuse qu'Eowyn : elle craignait la douleur et la mort. Les hommes du magicien semblaient s'amuser de sa détresse, se réjouissant d'avance de la distraction qu'elle allait être. Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite aux Trous-Prisons, et ils ne prirent même pas le temps de l'emmener dans une cellule, qui aurait sans doute été trop petite pour une taille humaine. Il la poussèrent contre la table d'une salle commune, celle des geôliers. Les mains toujours liées, Adèle se débattait comme elle le pouvait, hurlant de toutes ses forces.

— Mais ferme-la à la fin, ça changera rien que tu cries ! s'énerva Ted en l'attirant violemment à lui.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en sentant une main remonter sa cuisse. Jamais on ne lui avait manqué de respect depuis un an. A Minas Tirith, elle était considérée comme une Dame, et aucune remarque graveleuse à son égard n'était permise, et personne n'aurait souhaité se le permettre. Le choc était rude,lui donnait l'envie de renoncer à toute forme de courage et d'accepter d'aider Saroumane.

— Lâchez-moi...

— Non, non, non... Fougeron nous avait parlé de toi, je t'aurais cru plus tenace...

Sur ce, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. En sentant les lèvres de cette fripouille sur les siennes, Adèle sursauta. Elle pensa à Halbarad, qui s'était tant inquiété de la savoir partie en Comté. Comme il avait raison ! La tristesse l'envahit, tant elle s'en voulait et tant elle regrettait la douceur de ses baisers.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi. elle était Adèle, après tout, celle qui avait vidé une pinte de bière sur la tête de Fougeron ! Avec rage, elle mordit violemment Ted le vicieux, qui la relâcha en hurlant.

— Mais elle est complètement folle ! Oh, j'en ai assez, tu vas voir !

Il la gifla avec force, et elle en fut déséquilibrée. Ces humiliations successives eurent raison de sa peur, qu'elle oublia pour mettre à profit les conseils de Boromir. Elle avait peut-être les mains liées, mais elle pouvait tout de même frapper avec...

— AH !

Dwerd la maîtrisa aussitôt, se servant de ses gros bras comme de tenailles.

— Elle m'a cassé le nez !

— Tu disais quoi Ted ? Qu'elle était pas tenace ?

— La ferme ! Regardez, je saigne !

— Bah, tu peux pas être bien plus laid qu'avant !

— Il a dit quoi, le crétin qui sait pas écrire son nom ?

Dwerd repoussa Adèle violemment contre un mur, qu'elle heurta de plein fouet, blessant ainsi bon bras gauche. Elle grimaça de douleur, avant de reporter son attention sur les hommes, qui se regardaient tous en chiens de faïence. Soudain, un autre arriva en courant.

— Faut filer d'ici les gars, les Hobbits se rebellent !

— Hein ? dit stupidement Ted.

— Ils arrivent, ils marchent sur Cul-de-Sac, et ils se défendent ! Des gars à nous sont morts, on leur fait plus peur !

— Et la bande à Fred ?

— Morts que j'vous dis ! Ils se battent avec des fourches, et si tu les attaques, ils s'en servent ! Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je ne reste pas ici ! dit le nouveau venu avant de repartir précipitamment.

Les maltraiteurs d'Adèle semblaient tomber des nues, et Adèle jubilait. Cela leur apprendrait à se moquer des Hobbits.

— Moi je m'en vais, dit Dwerd en commençant à partir, suivis de près par la plupart du groupe.

— Et la fille, on en fait quoi ? demanda Ted en essuyant son nez.

— T'en trouveras des bien plus dociles en dehors de ce fichu pays, Ted.

— On pourrait l'emmener avec nous...

— C'est l'amie des meneurs, c'est trop risqué. Et puis hors de question que je la porte. Laisse tomber Ted, ça en vaut pas la peine.

— Mais elle me plaît bien à moi...

— Et ben reste là et profite, mais à mon avis tu vas perdre autre chose que ton nez...

Ted sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis, entendant au loin la clameur des Hobbits, il grogna et suivit les autres, laissant là une Adèle qui ne croyait pas à sa chance. Elle était toujours dans cette infâme prison, toujours les mains liées, mais sans gardiens aux intentions douteuses... Bientôt, les Hobbits viendraient la chercher et tout irait bien ! Son seul regret était que Saroumane mourrait sans qu'elle puisse savoir quoique ce soit.

— Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix. Ils sont partis ?

— Oui, ils sont partis !

— Et qui êtes vous ?

— Adèle, une amie de Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam... Et de Gandalf aussi !

— Ils sont revenus ?

— Oui ! Et ils font fuir tout ce petit monde ! dit Adèle en s'approchant de la cellule. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

— Fredegar Bolger, et je connais bien vos amis. J'ai aidé Frodon à partir de la Comté l'an dernier, il avait l'air d'être dans une sale histoire. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, sauf votre respect ?

— Une longue et sale histoire, comme vous dites si bien. Il y a beaucoup de monde ici ? cria-t-elle à travers le long couloir.

Il s'avéra qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde : Will Piedblanc, l'ancien maire, Lobelia Sacquet de la famille de Frodon, Miolon Bopied un Shiriff rebelle... Beaucoup trop de Hobbits amaigris qu'Adèle se décida à libérer.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda la vieille Lobelia en voyant Adèle gigoter dans tous les sens.

— J'essaie de me détacher !

— En dansant ? Ayez un peu de jugeotte, ma fille, et glissez vos mains à travers les barreaux pour qu'on vous enlève cette corde, râla-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée.

Mais Adèle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une violente douleur lui transperça le crâne et la poitrine, la faisant tomber à genoux.

— Et oh, ça va ? s'inquiéta Fredegar.

Adèle ne répondit pas, et très vite, n'entendit ni ne vit plus rien. Elle avait l'horrible impression que quelqu'un avait glissé sa main à l'intérieur de son corps pour y extraire tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle se sentit comme happée, avant de clairement suffoquer. C'était comme si elle se refroidissait de l'intérieur, et elle avait la curieuse sensation de sentir de l'eau remplir ses poumons. Après un long moment, qui lui sembla une éternité, elle commença à ne plus rien sentir.

Soudain, alors qu'elle renonçait à lutter, une nouvelle douleur l'envahit. L'air regagna ses poumons, elle cracha toute cette eau qui l'avait envahie et elle entendit à nouveau des sons autour d'elle. Pendant quelques secondes, elle garda les yeux fermés, avant de tenter de regarder autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans la prison, et elle était trempée. Où était-elle encore tombée ? Était-elle morte ? Était-ce un rêve ?

— Elle respire, elle respire !

Il faisait très sombre, et elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle, mais tout était relativement flou.

— Putain les gars, bougez-vous et aidez-moi !

Elle se sentit soulevée et emmenée un peu plus loin. Quelques instants plus tard, on déposait quelque chose sur ses épaules.

— Adèle, tu m'entends ? Tu te sens comment ?

Le visage se rapprocha, et lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle sursauta.

— Damien ? balbutia-t-elle, hébétée et essoufflée.

— Oui, c'est moi... Dis, tu te sens comment ? Tu as du mal à respirer ? Tu as la tête qui tourne ?

— Damien ?

— Bouge Damien, tu vois bien que tu la perturbes avec tes questions, faut la laisser respirer. Reprends ton souffle bichette, dit une voix féminine en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

— Pauline ?

— Respire, insista la jeune fille.

Adèle faillit s'étouffer sur place. Que se passait-il ? Une crise de panique la prenait, elle n'arrivait même pas à rassembler ses esprits, et elle était gelée. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Elle était encore en train de rêver, un de ces rêves qui lui faisaient tant de mal et qui la rendaient si nostalgique...

— Panique pas, c'est fini maintenant. Je te l'avais dit, que t'avais trop bu... T'es tombée tête première dans la piscine, t'as failli te noyer ! dit Pauline en lui frictionnant le dos.

— Mais... Je suis où là ?

— Chez Sonia, tu sais, on fête son anniversaire... T'as failli lui gâcher d'ailleurs... Adèle ? Adèle !

Adèle voulait hurler, mais elle n'y parvenait même pas. Les sanglots lui montaient à la gorge, mais ils ne sortaient pas. Elle se sentait comme prête à exploser de l'intérieur. C'était une souffrance atroce, une haine furieuse. Progressivement, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle rêvait toujours grâce au matelas, trop confortable. Se retournant, elle distingua le corps de Pauline, endormie sur une chaise près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé, Pauline. Adèle avait si souvent pensé à elle, en Terre du Milieu, ressenti si souvent l'envie de la voir et de rire avec elle. Et pourtant, à cet instant, elle n'était pas en mesure d'apprécier. De toute manière, elle doutait que tout cela soit réel : elle allait retourner d'où elle venait, c'était certain. C'était juste un de ces délires... Peut-être avait-elle mangé des champignons, encore une fois ?

Avec un grognement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses rêves soient si réalistes ?

— Ah t'es réveillée... Ça va mieux ?

Adèle hocha la tête, fixant Pauline en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle rêvait des siens. Pauline et son adorable carré châtain, son visage en forme de cœur et ses ongles toujours gaiement colorés... En vert, cette fois-ci. Encore une fantaisie moderne qui n'aurait sans doute pas plu à Boromir. A ce souvenir, la tristesse l'envahit encore plus et elle détourna les yeux.

— Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? On était tous à l'intérieur, et toi... Adèle, on ne se noie pas aux fêtes d'anniversaire ! Tu as repris conscience tout à l'heure, mais t'as dit n'importe quoi et les docteurs ont dit qu'il fallait te laisser dormir... Mais sérieux, j'ai eu trop peur ! s'exclama Pauline avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

La crise de panique revint, plus forte. La douleur qui l'accompagnait elle aussi... Cette terrible impression d'être mutilée, d'être arrachée à une partie de soi. Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent, et Adèle pleura de toutes ses forces.

— Mais c'est rien, c'est fini... Il faut juste que tu restes en observation... Je sais, t'aimes pas les hôpitaux, mais bon...

— Pas ça, pas ça... sanglota Adèle.

— Mais ça va vite passer, tu verras... En plus, il y a un infirmier super sexy... plaisanta Pauline, essayant de réconforter son amie.

Mais Adèle sanglota de plus belle, oubliant même la présence de Pauline. Elle tremblait de peur et de colère, à pleurer jusqu'en à en avoir la nausée. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, parce que même en rêve, la douleur d'avoir perdu les siens lui semblait trop réelle, que c'était un supplice de les voir en sachant que cela n'arriverait plus jamais pour de vrai. Alarmée, la Pauline imaginaire sortit avertir quelqu'un, et on lui administra un léger sédatif pour qu'elle réussisse à sa calmer. Quelques heures plus tard, maudissant de plus en plus ce rêve, elle s'effondra à nouveau.

— Ma petite chérie...

Elle en cria de surprise, et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa que son père se tenait en face d'elle. Il semblait si réel, tout comme son étreinte. Pourquoi la faire souffrir ainsi ? elle aurait préféré rêver d'enlacer Halbarad : au moins, elle existait encore pour lui.

— Ta mère arrive. Tu te sens comment ? Mais, tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

— Oh, Papa...

Et elle le serra encore plus dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui comme une enfant, ne résistant pas à la tentation, même si tout cela était fictif. Un peu désemparé, Michel ne répondit que maladroitement, cherchant son épouse du regard. Déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de sa fille, il essaya de l'apaiser.

— Adèle, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas très bien... Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

— Non... Tu me manques...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as mangé à la maison il y a trois jours... Ça ne te réussit pas, les trucs qu'ils te donnent ici... Allez, installe-toi bien, ordonna-t-il en retapant son oreiller.

Puis il lui sourit, de cette manière toujours un peu enfantine dont il avait l'habitude. Ce sourire si particulier... Le regard tendre de son père lui fit oublier sa tristesse et bien vite, une douce chaleur envahit. Quand sa mère arriva, elle crut à nouveau à un mirage. L'étreindre lui semblait irréel tant tout était comme dans ses souvenirs : toujours cette même odeur de vanille sur sa peau... Depuis quand sentait-elle le parfum de sa mère dans ses rêves ?

— Ne me refais plus jamais ça, je me suis tellement inquiétée... dit sa mère tout en l'embrassant, la moité de ses mots se perdant dans ses baisers. Tu te sens comment ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Adèle en serrant un peu plus sa mère contre elle.

— Tu ne sais pas ?

— Je crois qu'elle est encore un peu à l'ouest à cause du calmant qu'ils lui ont donné... dit Michel en passant tendrement sa main sur la tempe de sa fille.

— Ma pauvre chérie... Tu devrais te rendormir...

— Non... Vous ne serez plus là... hoqueta-t-elle.

— On ne part pas tout de suite ma grande...

— C'est moi qui vais partir...

— Mais non, tu ne vas nulle part, et nous non plus... Tu sais bien que ton père ne te laisserait jamais partir loin de lui, plaisanta sa mère en caressant sa joue.

L'absurdité de la situation aurait presque pu la faire sourire. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par le bracelet de sa mère. Ce bracelet, elle l'avait acheté en sa présence, sans doute quelques jours avant son départ, car c'était l'un de ses derniers souvenirs. Peut-être même la veille de ce fameux jour où tout avait changé. Adèle, elle, avait acheté une petite robe à fleurs... Elle avait hésité avec une jupe tulipe, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. C'était drôle, que cela lui revienne comme ça. Oui, elle avait très longuement hésité, faisant tourner leur virée shopping mère-fille au pugilat... Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait acheté cette robe pour une fête... Adèle se figea.

La fête de Sonia, chez Sonia, en plein été, dehors. Le barbecue. Un verre dans la main, discutant avec Pauline. Pauline qui était jalouse de son bronzage. Sa danse endiablée avec Vincent. Cet autre verre, un peu trop fort, mais qu'elle avait fini quand même, parce que c'était la fête, qu'elle dormait sur place et qu'elle s'amusait bien. Ses chaussures trop hautes pour danser, mais qu'elle avait gardé quand même, par coquetterie. Jean qui lui servait un verre de son délicieux cocktail, puis deux. Puis cette autre verre. Le champagne pour le gâteau, servi dans la salle à manger, qu'elle avait fait avec Axelle, au chocolat, bien sûr, qui ne ressemblait à rien parce qu'elles avaient raté le démoulage. Les moqueries des garçons sur leurs talents de pâtissière. L'autre coupe de champagne. La joie de Sonia en découvrant son superbe sac pour lequel toutes le filles s'étaient cotisées. Cette sensation d'étouffer propre à l'ivresse qu'elle avait décidée de faire passer en allant un peu dehors. Sa cheville tordue quand elle avait trébuché sur ses talons hauts. Son idée d'aller tremper son pied endolori dans l'eau. Elle avait trébuché, se tordant encore la cheville. Elle n'avait pas su se rattraper. Et elle s'était cognée la tête contre le bord de la piscine.

— NON !

* * *

_Euh... _

_Oui, je sais, vous êtes en train de hurler à l'injustice, vous aussi. Sachez que ce n'est pas par sadisme que je vous mets pas la suite : c'est juste que j'ai très envie de voir vos hypothèses, vos réactions... D'après vous, que s'est-il passé ? Tout cela était-il réel ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit d'une grave perte de conscience ? Si c'était réel, pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Bref, des tas de questions auxquelles j'aimerais bien voir vos idées de réponses, et d'autres hypothèses s'il vous en prend l'envie. Promis, je publierais la suite mercredi soir, sans faute._

_Je vous embrasse, même si vous ne m'aimez plus ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Retard horriblement impardonnable, je sais. Bon... Sachez que je m'en veux vraiment (d'autant que le chapitre était prêt depuis perpet', vraiment, je suis nulle...) _

_Ensuite, sachez que j'ai fini d'écrire complètement cette fiction : les chapitres restants sont bouclés, et si j'y apporte encore quelques modifications, ce ne sera pas grand-chose. J'ai beaucoup avancé dans mes différentes fictions, en cours de publication ou non, pour la simple raison que je vais être opérée de la main gauche (rien de grave, hein, point de panique... à la limite ça va m'éviter de faire la vaisselle...), et que pour taper, dans les semaines à venir, ça va être coton : je répondrais donc aux reviews d'une seule main, ce qui n'est pas très folichon, donc pas très rapidement et peut-être pas autant en détails que d'habitude. Mais je répondrais ! (ça, c'est un message subliminal pour vous dire de m'en laisser quand même XD)_

_Ensuite, puisque la question a été posée : non, la fic n'est plus très longue... Je suis désolée, mais il faut qu'elle ait une fin, pas vrai ? Elle comptera donc 40 chapitres. Ou 42, si je change le découpage... Ensuite, il faudra dire au revoir à Adèle... Mais vous me retrouverez sur ce site à travers d'autres fictions (King Arthur, Harry Potter et... des OS sur des personnages comme Paul, Gilain, Iseldia, Dirvel ou Bemil...), mais on en parlera à la fin de toute chose ;)_

_Comme d'habitude, merci aux supers revieweuses, et du coup, petit coucou à **Erwynia** (en espérant que les événements à venir ne te déplairont pas trop...) et **Aline** (la vulgarité a le mérite d'être spontanée, pas vrai ? XD) qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions elles aussi._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 35, Quand tout tombe à l'eau**

— Adèle, tu veux bien m'aider avec la vaisselle s'il te plaît ?

La jeune femme, perdue dans la contemplation du fond de son verre d'eau, n'entendit pas. Ces derniers temps, il n'était pas rare qu'elle n'entende rien, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie d'entendre.

— Adèle ? répéta sa mère, un peu plus fort.

— Oui ?

— Tu peux essuyer la vaisselle ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Avec un sourire, Adèle se leva et attrapa un torchon. Un sourire très discret, cependant : juste une esquisse, quelque chose pour faire bonne figure. Il y avait longtemps que Elisa n'avait pas vu sa fille sourire comme elle l'avait toujours fait, à s'en faire mal aux joues...

— Tu sors ce soir ?

— Non.

— Ah bon ? Mais on est samedi...

— Pas envie, répondit distraitement Adèle en essuyant le saladier.

— Et... Tu ne veux pas retourner à Bordeaux pour voir un peu tes amis ? Pauline et Jean sont repartis en ville non ?

— Il faut le dire, si ça vous gêne que je sois avec vous, dit Adèle avec humeur.

— Mais non, ton père et moi on adore t'avoir à la maison mais...

— Mais ?

— Mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes... Tu es fâchée avec tes amis ?

— Non, non... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée tu sais.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? On te trouve un peu étrange ces derniers temps...

Étrange. Voilà qu'elle était étrange dans son époque, dans son milieu, elle qui avait toujours été si gênée de le paraître en Terre du Milieu. Étrange. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement pour oublier les larmes qui menaçaient.

— Tout va bien, Maman... Je suis juste fatiguée.

— Très bien... répondit Elisa, feignant d'y croire. Je pensais inviter ta grand-mère et Hervé ce soir. Je comptais faire des lasagnes... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Tu fais les lasagnes comme personne, approuva Adèle, les yeux dans le vague, pensant à sa grand-mère.

Elle lui faisait penser à Paul. Plus rien n'était naturel maintenant ici... Elle jouait toujours un rôle, et un rôle qui ne lui plaisait pas. Comme une mauvaise actrice de telenovela.

— Ou un risotto, ça changerait un peu... Non ?

— Oui, c'est bien aussi... dit-elle en essuyant le dernier verre.

— Non, je vais faire des lasagnes. Tiens, puisque tu es là, tu voudras bien faire une salade de fruit ? C'est léger pour le soir, et puis c'est l'été...

— Si tu veux. Bon... Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je monte.

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, Elisa hocha la tête. Adèle, elle, s'engagea les escaliers, qu'elle monta très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement sans doute au goût de sa mère. Arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune femme s'effondra tout simplement sur son lit, comme à chaque fois. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, elle ferma les yeux, espérant encore et toujours qu'un miracle la ramènerait.

Les semaines avaient passé en se ressemblant toutes. Rien n'était venu perturber son retour à la normale, pour son plus grand désespoir. A chaque jour écoulé, Adèle se demandait si elle devait encore espérer. Peut-être fallait-il se résoudre à l'idée de ne plus avoir jamais envie de rien... Enfin, de rien de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, plus exactement.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'Adèle avait imaginé son retour chez elle. Certes, elle avait toujours pressenti que la Terre du Milieu lui manquerait trop pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais là, elle avait un point de non retour. Elle était en total décalage.

Le bruit des voitures l'insupportait. Les plats préparés la rendaient malade. Les préoccupations de ses amis lui semblaient futiles. Tout était comme avant, mais elle, elle ne l'était plus du tout... Et puis, c'était si horrible d'agir comme si de rien était, de voir ses proches comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Elle ne leur avait pas manqué, ils ne l'avaient pas pleuré. Tout le monde agissait naturellement avec elle, alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de naturel dans tout cela. Elle qui croyait qu'ils l'avaient oubliée... Sa vie était devenue une mauvaise farce.

Il allait de soi que ses amis lui manquaient. C'était un immense vide en elle, une sensation de manque continu. Les amis qu'elle avait ici ne pouvaient pas combler ce vide, c'était impossible. Il était injuste de comparer la force de ses liens avec les deux groupes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Elle avait vu Boromir se sacrifier pour sa vie et celle des Hobbits. Les gestes de ses amis, si généreux soient-ils, lui semblaient bien dérisoires. C'était injuste de penser ainsi. Mais c'était ce qui se rappelait à elle chaque jour.

La vie en Terre du Milieu lui manquait. Ses légendes, ses principes, son langage plus soutenu. Même la réserve des Elfes lui manquait : elle aurait tout donné pour voir Haldir lever les yeux au ciel devant sa « désarmante spontanéité ». Le respect, la noblesse de ses habitants... Adèle soupira.

Et puis il y avait Halbarad. Et ce manque en particulier était terrible. Elle avait nié son amour pour lui, avait hésité, avait eu peur, avant de finir par trouver un équilibre. Elle avait réussi à trouver sa place à ses côtés. Et voilà qu'on lui arrachait celui qui lui avait donné confiance en ce qu'elle pouvait être... Elle aimait Halbarad, et le plus terrible, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'aimait encore plus maintenant qu'elle était séparée de lui. Il n'y avait plus une once de justice dans sa vie.

— ADELE ! TU VEUX BIEN ALLER FAIRE DES COURSES ?

Faire des courses. C'était bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait maintenant. Avec mauvaise humeur et lassitude, Adèle redescendit et attrapa ses clés de voiture.

— Tu emmènes toujours cet énorme sac ?

— Oui.

— Mais tu mets quoi là-dedans ? s'amusa sa mère.

— Mon nécessaire de survie, feignit de plaisanter Adèle. Bon, j'y vais.

Au fond, c'était un peu vrai, que ce sac était son nécessaire de survie. Il y avait tout ce dont elle ne voulait plus être séparée. Car oui, Adèle avait peur d'être à nouveau emmenée Dieu sait où, sans rien qui soit à elle. Peut-être que si cela se reproduisait, elle aurait droit à ses affaires ? Alors, presque tout le temps, elle gardait le sac en bandoulière accrochée à elle, même en dormant. Surtout en dormant. Elle angoissait lorsqu'elle prenait une douche, ou lorsqu'elle devait s'en séparer.

Elle y avait mis des photos, beaucoup de photos. Des vieilles lettres auxquelles elle tenait aussi, comme celle que lui avait envoyée son père quand elle avait été en colonie de vacances et qu'elle avait eu le cafard, se sentant trop loin de la maison... Si elle avait su à cet âge-là, qu'elle serait envoyée bien plus loin qu'en Bretagne... Et tant d'autres choses. C'était sans doute inutile : si elle devait repartir, ce serait sans doute comme la dernière fois, et elle ne se retrouverait sans rien. Mais Adèle n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas très attention en voiture et elle manqua de griller un feu rouge. C'était dur de conduire, d'envisager à nouveau toute cette circulation. Quant au supermarché... Il y avait de quoi devenir folle pour Adèle. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé aussi stupide de faire des courses : et ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était qu'elle avait encore tous les automatismes. Comment faisait-elle pour se souvenir des marques, des emplacements des rayons, alors qu'elle venait de vivre année aussi dingue ? De toute manière, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se posait encore la question, car il n'y avait plus aucune logique dans sa vie. Soupirant, elle mit un pack d'eau dans le caddie et partit aux caisses.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle songea que ses amis seraient sans doute très perturbés par une caisse de supermarché. Enfin, il serait sans doute encore plus perturbé par la jupe de la cliente précédente, très courte. C'était quelque chose de très étonnant aussi : elle avait toujours adoré l'été, pour ses jupes, ses shorts, ses jolis tops, ses robes pleines de couleurs... La Terre du Milieu l'avait rendue pudique, voire coincée aux dires de Pauline. C'était tout de même un comble.

— Oh salut Adèle, comment tu vas ?

Et il fallait que la caissière soit Zoé.

— Très bien, et toi ?

— Ben comme tu vois, les joies des boulots d'été... Je t'ai pas vue depuis la fête chez Sonia ! Tu vas mieux ?

— Oui, oui...

Zoé lui jeta un regard étrange à travers ses mèches brunes, de toue évidence pas très convaincue. Haussant intérieurement les épaules, Adèle la pressa un peu.

— Je suis désolée, j'ai pas le temps de parler, je suis assez pressée.

— Ça, ça veut dire « Zoé, grouille-toi de passer ses articles ! ».

Adèle sourit avec hypocrisie et ne répondit qu'évasivement à la suite des questions. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Zoé, de toute manière. Elles avaient été amies plus jeunes, c'était tout. Zoé n'était pas quelqu'un de très sincère. Adèle pariait qu'elle allait s'empresser de dire à toutes leurs connaissances d'enfance qu'elle avait une mine de déterrée.

— Quand est-ce que tu repars sur Bordeaux toi ?

— Pour la rentrée, répondit Adèle en tapant son code bancaire.

— T'es en fac d'anglais c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Bon, ben, à la prochaine... Bonne fin de vacances.

Adèle passa une journée horrible. Elle fit tomber une bouteille de vin en chargeant la voiture, percuta une voiture avec le caddie, se fit crier dessus par la mère de famille nombreuse propriétaire de la voiture en question, se fâcha avec sa mère parce qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des fruits pour le dessert... Et, par dessus-tout, comme d'habitude, ils lui manquèrent tous horriblement.

Le soir venu, redescendant pour le dîner avec sa grand-mère, Adèle ne manqua pas d'être encore houspillée.

— Ah tout de même, tu daignes descendre... Bonsoir ma chérie, dit son père en l'embrassant.

— Bonsoir Papa.

— Tu as une petite mine...

— Fatiguée.

Son père l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de partir en cuisine en chantonnant. Lentement, Adèle s'installa sur le canapé.

— Surtout, ne viens pas nous aider ! râla Elisa en mettant la table. Et... Adèle, pourquoi as-tu encore ce sac avec toi ?

— J'ai oublié de l'enlever.

— Mais réagis un peu s'il te plaît... Tu es molle en ce moment, c'est incroyable !

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée...

— Oh écoute, moi aussi je suis fatiguée, et ton père aussi ! Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'avoir avalé un tube de Lexomil ?

— Elisa... intervint son père.

— Oh écoute Michel, j'en ai assez !

La dispute fut stoppée net par l'arrivée de sa grand-mère, qui se manifesta avec sa discrétion habituelle.

— Bonsoir tout le monde !

Avec chaleur, Laure embrassa tout le monde. Adèle était cependant mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Paul n'était-il jamais revenu, lui ? Pourquoi sa grand-mère ne se souvenait plus du père de son fils ? Mentait-elle ? C'était une question qui la perturbait depuis un moment. Et si elle était manipulée depuis toujours ? Qui croire, dans tout cela ?

— Alors Elisa, qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait de bon ?

— Des lasagnes.

— Parfait ! Je vous préviens, s'il y a des restes, ils sont pour moi !

— Pour nous, corrigea Hervé.

— Pas de nous quand on parle des lasagnes d'Elisa, rétorqua Laure avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Adèle. Alors, ma chérie, tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

— Oui, oui.

— Un nouveau Jules ?

— Non, répondit-elle très sèchement. Je... Je reviens tout de suite, je viens de me souvenir qu'il fallait que je passe un coup de fil.

Très vite, elle s'éloigna. C'était beaucoup trop difficile, elle n'y arrivait plus. La porte claquée derrière elle, elle se retint pour ne pas s'effondrer. Qui pouvait la haïr au point de lui faire vivre tout cela ? Rien n'était juste ces derniers temps. Elle avait tout fait pour éloigner ses peurs et ses regrets face à Halbarad et maintenant... La cherchait-il ? Lui en voulait-il ? Sûrement. Mais... Adèle doutait. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? A voir tout le monde agir aussi naturellement autour d'elle, elle en venait à se poser sincèrement la question. Pourtant... Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Comment pourrait-elle ressentir des choses si fortes pour un simple rêve ? Elle pensait toujours avec tellement d'émotions à la belle Minas Tirith, aux rudes plaines du Rohan, au charme des chemins de terre empruntés, à la grâce de la Lorien, à la douceur de Fondcombe... La nostalgie des paysages l'envahissait si souvent. L'amitié qu'elle avait pour ses compagnons n'avait rien de superficielle. Elle n'avait pas pu rêver sa tendresse pour ses amis : les rires de Merry et Pippin, le soupir exaspéré d'Aragorn, les haussements de sourcils de Gandalf, les accolades de Gimli, les sourires discrets de Legolas, la main toujours tendue de Boromir, le regard pénétrant d'Eowyn... Et Halbarad ? Avait-elle pu rêver Halbarad ? Pouvait-on aimer autant l'irréel ? Était-elle devenue complètement folle ?

— Adèle ! Tu veux boire quoi ? cria son père depuis le salon.

— Un jus de fruit, ça ira, dit-elle en les rejoignant.

Halbarad lui avait paru si réel lui aussi. Ses baisers, ses gestes tendres aussi. Et toute la souffrance de cette année ? Ces émotions si fortes qu'elle avait plusieurs fois cru que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux ? Une invention de son cerveau ? Elle refusait d'y croire.

— La rentrée universitaire, c'est quand au fait ? demanda Michel.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Faudrait peut-être t'en inquiéter... répondit son père en riant.

La fac... Elle n'y retournerait pas, pas cette année. Jamais elle n'y parviendrait. De toute manière, elle allait repartir, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tous les jours elle se répétait, malgré ses énormes doutes. Mais puisqu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il lui était difficile d'avoir des certitudes.

Le repas fut un vrai calvaire. Adèle n'avait pas envie de parler, et elle trouvait qu'on lui posait bien trop de questions. Elle devenait désagréable sans même le vouloir. Enfin, sans le vouloir... Au fond d'elle, elle avait le secret espoir que le fait de montrer qu'elle était malheureuse ici la renverrait en Terre du Milieu.

Adèle devenait amère et blasée. Elle était trop fatiguée pour sourire avec sincérité désormais. Elle se sentait manipulée, utilisée... Elle avait l'impression qu'on se foutait royalement d'elle, très clairement. Elle avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour parvenir à se détacher de son époque, à s'adapter à la Terre du Milieu et lorsqu'elle y parvenait... C'était injuste. Le plus douloureux dans tout cela était peut-être son manque d'enthousiasme face au fait de revoir ses proches. Oh, bien sûr, les premiers temps, elle avait cru qu'elle allait finir par mourir de joie : retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux à qui elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir lui avait paru comme une chance inespérée. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir profiter de sa famille et de ses amis... Après tout, elle avait tant pleuré à propos d'eux. Mais elle avait passé trop de temps en Terre du Milieu et elle s'y était trop investie. Il y avait désormais trop de décalage entre eux. On ne pouvait pas vivre une aventure pareille et revenir à la normale. Elle était comme un zombie au milieu des autres. Son langage paraissait trop soutenu... Rien n'allait plus. Elle n'était plus la même Adèle, elle avait trop grandi.

— Tu voudras qu'on vienne t'aider à apporter des affaires à Bordeaux ? demanda sa mère.

— Non, non, je me débrouillerais.

— A l'occasion, je pourrais te faire quelques courses pour toi emmener si tu veux.

— Ah oui, ça, je veux bien, répondit Adèle en pensant au malaise que provoquaient les supermarchés chez elle.

Adèle prit pas de café proposé par son père, même s'il était décaféiné. Elle voulait juste aller se coucher, espérant que, peut-être, on la ramènerait chez elle. Oui, c'était chez elle là-bas maintenant, même si elle culpabilisait en y pensant lorsqu'elle regardait ses parents. Parfois, elle rêvait de la Terre du Milieu... Et quand, au réveil, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était toujours dans son lit, c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Et pourtant, chaque soir, elle espérait en rêver, juste pour voir un semblant de ses amis. Et surtout d'un Rôdeur.

Dans son lit, le seul endroit où elle se sentait encore à peu près bien, elle ne cessa de se remémorer les moments passés en Terre du Milieu. Son baladeur mp3sur les oreilles, elle essayait d'oublier qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais la revoir, cette Terre du Milieu. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait apprécié de pouvoir retrouver, la musique. C'était un vrai plaisir de réécouter les chansons qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais maintenant, les chants elfiques lui manquaient. Très vite, la musique mélancolique de Renaissance la rendit un peu plus malheureuse encore. Mais elle ne changea pas pour autant.

_Ocean gypsy of the moon,_

_The sun has made a thousand nights_

_For you to hold..._

_Ocean gypsy, where are you ?_

_The shadows followed by the stars_

_Have turned to gold, turned to gold._

_(__Ocean Gypsy, Renaissance : album Scheherazade and other stories__)_

Mais qu'avait-il donc pu se passer pour que tout dérape ainsi alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Il devait y avoir une raison. Car, si tout ça n'était qu'une création de son cerveau, elle allait vivre avec ce qui avait toujours été sa plus grande crainte : les regrets. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Avait-elle changé le cours des événements ? Sans doute, sur bien des détails. Quant à la survie d'Halbarad, elle n'était pas de son fait... C'était sans doute la vengeance personnelle de Saroumane. Mais il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la ramener chez elle, et pour une fois, elle l'avait trouvé sincère. C'était étrange. De toute manière, il était sans doute mort maintenant... Grima avait dû le tuer, comme Tolkien l'avait écrit. Enfin, apparemment, Tolkien n'avait rien inventé, sinon elle ne se serait pas retrouvée en pleine Terre du Milieu... Donc, Saroumane était mort, et elle ne rentrerait plus.

On toqua soudain à sa porte, et elle soupira.

— Oui ?

— C'est moi, dit sa grand-mère. Je peux venir discuter deux minutes ?

— Si tu veux, accepta Adèle à contre coeur.

Doucement, sa grand-mère vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Assise au bord du lit, elle attrapa la main d'Adèle. La jeune femme ressentit la soudaine envie de la secouer, de lui faire avouer des choses qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas, de hurler tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, de lui parler de Paul.

— Tu ne vas pas très bien ces derniers temps...

— Je suis juste...

— Fatiguée, compléta Laure. A d'autres, Adèle. On sait tous que quelque chose ne va pas. Au début, on se disait que c'était à cause de ta quasi noyade... Que tu avais du mal à t'en remettre.

Une sacrée noyade, oui... Dans l'absurdité et l'incompréhension.

— Moi je trouve que ça ressemble plus à un chagrin d'amour...

La phrase percuta Adèle de plein fouet, tant le visage de son Rôdeur s'imposa à elle. Halbarad et sa manie de toujours vouloir lui faire entendre raison. La veille de son départ, il lui avait dit qu'elle était spontanée pour eux deux. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'il était raisonnable pour elle, et que tout marcherait très bien comme cela...Elle était si bien avec lui. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas juste.

— Je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas ?

Comment lui expliquer ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était condamnée à vivre seule avec son chagrin. Au moins, en Terre du Milieu, on pouvait l'écouter et la consoler. Halbarad savait si bien le faire d'ailleurs...

— Tu es jeune Délie... Le monde est peuplé de beaux garçons tu sais. Regarde-moi, j'ai bien attendu d'avoir presque cinquante ans pour dégoter Hervé. Avant, j'ai profité !

Adèle serra les dents. Non, sa grand-mère n'avait pas profité, comme elle disait. Elle s'était mariée, avait eu un fils, et son mari avait disparu. Et comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Adèle n'y croyait pas : on ne l'avait pas oubliée, elle, et elle était revenue... Paul avait dû revenir quelque part lui aussi, il devait être paniqué, mais Laure devait se souvenir de lui !

— Mamie... Quant tu dis que tu ne sais pas qui le père de Papa...

— Ça te choque ?

— Je me demandais juste si tu n'avais pas dit ça pour éviter qu'il le recherche... tenta-t-elle, méfiante.

— Non, Adèle. Si j'avais pu offrir un père à Michel, je l'aurais fait, je ne lui aurais rien caché.

Elle semblait sincère. Mais si elle mentait ? Si elle aussi savait quelque chose à propos de toute cette histoire, qu'elle cachait ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir définitivement oublié Paul, enfin ! Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout...

— J'ai... J'ai rencontré un certain Paul, qui venait de Paris... Il m'a dit que je lui rappelais quelqu'un alors je me suis dit...

— Un Paul ? Ah non, je n'ai jamais supporté les Paul. Beaucoup trop sérieux. Adèle...

— Je sais. C'est jute que je me disais que Papa aimerait peut-être savoir.

— Ton père est très heureux, surtout depuis qu'il vous a, ta mère et toi.

— Mamie, arrête ! Je sais que tu as été mariée, d'accord ? Tu... Ce Paul, il a dit que vous étiez mariés !

Adèle ne se souciait plus d'être prudente, elle voulait que Laure avoue. Mais elle n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un regard perdu et surpris, et aucun aveu.

— Je sais que tu es fatiguée mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles Adèle... Je ne sais pas où tu as entendu des choses pareilles, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Bonne nuit.

— Oui c'est ça, bonne nuit... répondit sèchement Adèle, amère.

Laure la laissa, très intriguée par le comportement loufoque de sa petite-fille. Adèle s'endormit peu après, son baladeur toujours aux oreilles, pensant à sa grand-mère, à la vie brisée de Paul, à Halbarad.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, prise d'un énorme besoin de solitude, chose plutôt curieuse d'ailleurs, Adèle finit par retourner habiter son petit studio de Bordeaux.

— Au revoir ma chérie... Tu m'appelles pour déjeuner ensemble un midi quand je suis sur Bordeaux ? dit son père en la serrant dans ses bras.

— Bien sûr... De toute façon, je reviendrais pour un week-end, dans trois semaines ?

— Mais quand tu veux mon poussin, quand tu veux...

— Ne m'appelle pas poussin...

— Ma caille ? la taquina-t-il.

— Non.

— Ma colombe ?

— Non, dit Adèle en riant.

— Ma petite mouette, alors. Allez, je vais mettre tes affaires dans ton coffre.

Adèle serra sa mère dans ses bras, qui avait l'air inquiète. D'un sourire, Adèle tenta de la rassurer, mais sans succès.

— Adèle, si tu as un coup de blues, ou si simplement tu as envie de nous parler, de nous voir, ou même de hurler sur quelqu'un... Tu nous appelles d'accord ? On s'inquiète tu sais. Peut-être que j'exagère, mais tu comprends, tu as l'air malheureuse... Tu es ma petite fille, et ma petite fille rit pour un rien d'habitude.

— Je sais que tu es là, Maman... Je suis juste fatiguée, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que je t'appelle quand j'arrive ?

— S'il te plaît, oui. Et fais attention sur la route...

— Je fais attention.

— Tu roules trop vite.

Ce n'était plus très vrai maintenant, mais Adèle promit quand même. Elle les salua d'un petit signe de la main en passant le portail. Ils étaient mignons, à la regarder partir comme ça, tous les deux sur le perron. Elle était une enfant chérie, adorée. Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour elle. Et elle, elle les inquiétait et leur en voulait presque, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien.

Adèle fut encore très distraite en roulant, et à Bordeaux, elle ne respecta pas une priorité à droite, ce qui lui valut plusieurs insultes bien senties. Auxquelles elle répondit, bien évidemment, ressentant le besoin de se défouler.

— NE ME TRAITE PAS DE CONNE ESPECE DE CONNARD ! hurla-t-elle avant de redémarrer.

Arrivée chez elle, installer ses affaires lui parut dérisoire. Tout comme réchauffer la quiche aux légumes affectueusement préparée par sa mère. Des gestes quotidiens rendus dérisoires par la solitude, si forte qu'une tablette de chocolat au lait n'y pouvait strictement rien. Chocolat qui lui avait manqué en Terre du Milieu, et qui maintenant, lui semblait bien amer. Vraiment, tout était injuste.

Deux jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, Adèle craqua et appela sa mère en pleurs au téléphone. Elle était simplement à bout, et elle avait peur. Elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar où elle se noyait, en plus du reste, et c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase... Elle lui avait dit qu'elle vivait le pire chagrin d'amour de sa vie, et qu'elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer à vivre si le monde continuait à jouer avec elle. Elisa trouve la plupart des propos de sa fille très curieux. Michel, terriblement inquiet, n'hésita pas : il s'habilla, et roula jusqu'à Bordeaux en compagnie de sa femme. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit avec Adèle, à lui parler, à la consoler. Elisa serra contre elle sa fille en larmes, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait : Adèle, si elle était proche d'eux, était une jeune femme très indépendante et bien plus tournée vers ses amis en ce qui concernait ses amours. Depuis quand laissait-elle ses parents, et surtout son père si possessif s'en mêler ? Même Michel, pourtant heureux d'en être informé, trouvait que quelque chose clochait par rapport aux façons de faire habituelles de sa fille.

— C'était vraiment très sérieux ? demanda-t-il.

— Jusqu'à l'épouser... dit-elle entre ses larmes.

— Oh... Mais tu sais, tu dis cela, mais tu es jeune et...

— Je ne le verrais plus jamais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il habite... En Australie.

— Ce sont des surfeurs frimeurs eux, tu ne perds pas grand-chose... Ma petite chérie...

— Papa, je savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi malheureuse.

Michel ne dit rien, échangeant un regard discret avec sa femme. Alors ce n'était qu'un chagrin d'amour. Avec tendresse, il embrassa sa fille en songeant à quel point elle avait grandi.

Adèle resta pendant encore des jours aussi mal. Elle avait atteint un sorte de point de non-retour, une lassitude quant à ce qui lui était arrivé qui lui avait fait perdre toute candeur. elle ne parvenait plus à profiter des choses, tant elle avait peur qu'on les lui reprenne. Passer du temps avec ses proches lui faisait craindre de plus ressentir leur manque au cas où s'en irait à nouveau, tout bêtement. Tout était toujours calculé, et plus grand-chose n'avait d'intérêt.

Elle avait fini par relire la trilogie, cherchant encore ce qu'elle avait peut-être changé. C'est pendant la lecture du nettoyage de la Comté qu'elle réalisa pourquoi elle était rentrée. Saroumane était mort, elle l'avait réalisé depuis un long moment... Mais ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé, c'était au fait que ses pouvoirs avaient disparu avec lui. Si le mégalomane l'avait fait venir, peut-être que sa mort avait tout annulé, brisé le lien qui la rattachait à la Terre du Milieu. Il avait été le seul élément qui la retenait là-bas pendant tout ce temps... Mais alors, Paul aurait dû rentrer lui aussi, c'était sûr... Peut-être était-il là, quelque part en France ? Mais il aurait cherché à la retrouver, non ? Peut-être que non, en fait. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas la voir, de toute manière.

Longtemps, Adèle hésita entre moments de joies et de retrouvailles, recherches sans résultats pour repartir, grande lassitude presque dépressive. Elle était devenue une sorte d'être tripolaire, très terne. Elle avait fini par se dire que l'important d'être heureuse, en Terre du Milieu ou à son époque. Mais personne ne la laissait l'être nulle part, au fond, alors... Pourquoi s'acharner à essayer de l'être ?

* * *

— Je n'ai pas envie Jean...

— Oh allez, une fête avant la reprise des cours...

— Mais où ?

— Chez les parents de Caroline.

— Tu profites de l'immense maison des parents dentistes de ta petite amie ?

— Pas de scrupules.

— Mais attends... Ah non, il faut prendre la voiture...

— Et oh, y'a un quart d'heure ! Espèce de pantouflarde ! Allez, allez, allez !

— Tu es un vrai ivrogne, Jean.

— Faux.

— Je bois un Perrier et toi une bière.

— Une bière, c'est pas de l'alcool. Et il fut un temps où tu m'accompagnais dans la débauche, pantouflarde.

— Et si j'ai envie d'être pantouflarde ?

Jean se mit à mimer l'affolement, avec tant de conviction que les autres clients présents sur la terrasse du café le regardèrent comme s'il était échappé d'un asile.

— Arrête.

— Si tu viens... Et je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de piscine.

Adèle avait en effet développé une peur panique de l'eau, sans doute liée à sa noyade. Elle cauchemardait souvent, toujours en rapport avec l'eau. Souvent, c'était une énorme vague, capable de briser des vitres et de tout emporter sur son passage, qui la prenait, et elle se sentait mourir, avant de se réveiller. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette vague si immense, Adèle tressaillait. Elle entendait des centaines de cris, de pleurs, et elle ressentait une peur panique. Prendre un bain était devenu une épreuve qu'elle ne s'imposait plus.

— D'accord, d'accord. Mais je ne resterais pas longtemps.

— Super. Bon, faut que j'y aille moi, faut que j'aille convaincre Axelle de me prêter sa voiture pour aller chercher des meubles pour l'appart.

— Vous vous installez quand avec Caroline ?

— La semaine prochaine. On a besoin de bras pour le déménagement, au fait. Et ne me dis pas que tu es une frêle jeune fille...

— Je vous aiderais. Tu me demandes pas mal de choses aujourd'hui toi...

— Et tu ne me refuses rien parce que je suis ton premier baiser...

— On avait sept ans, Jean.

— Mais tu t'en souviens ?

— Oui.

— Souvenir impérissable. Bon allez, à samedi alors, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jean était l'un des seuls pour qui elle faisait des efforts. Il s'était rendu compte que ça n'allait pas, comme tous ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas posé de questions, ou si, juste une fois, mais sans insister devant le mutisme d'Adèle. Jean la faisait rire, l'emmenait au cinéma, se montrait insouciant, la sortait de chez elle. Il lui rendait un peu de la spontanéité qu'elle pensait perdue. Alors pour tout cela, elle lui devait bien d'aller à cette fête et d'y faire bonne figure.

Le jour de cette fameuse fête arriva, et Adèle attendait Pauline en écoutant une musique qui n'était pas pour l'aider à aller mieux. Le thème des Hobbits de la trilogie... Comme cette musique leur correspondait bien ! La sonnette retentit, coupant court à ses souvenirs, et elle partit ouvrir. Il était convenu que Pauline, qui ne possédait pas de voiture, vienne chez elle pour qu'Adèle l'y emmène.

— Salut bichette ! Prête ? dit Pauline en exhibant sa nouvelle robe. Adèle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Quoi ?

— Un jean et tee-shirt ? Jean bleu et tee-shirt marron ? Et c'est quoi ce sac de baroudeur ?

Adèle soupira. Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité à s'habiller comme Pauline, avec cette robe très courte et très avantageuse. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus.

— Faut que tu te changes là...

— C'est bon, de toute façon je ne reste pas longtemps.

— Adèle, on dirait une fan nostalgique de Nirvana. T'es même pas maquillée.

— Si, j'ai du mascara.

Waterproof, au cas où une crise de larmes la prendrait... Pauline leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le placard d'Adèle, qu'elle ouvrit grand. Elle sortit des robes, des jupes, des shorts...

— Bon, c'est nouveau maintenant, t'es complexée ? T'as des jambes magnifiques, de sportive et... Bref... Bon, ton slim noir, c'est bien ça non ?

— C'est pas un peu moulant ?

— C'est un slim, répondit Pauline, perplexe.

Adèle finit par céder et se changer. Au slim s'ajouta un petit débardeur blanc, agrémenté de quelques petits motifs en dentelle sur le décolleté, que Adèle trouvait un peu trop suggestif. Avec un sourire en pensant à Gandalf, elle mit son fameux collier H&M sous le regard appréciateur de Pauline.

— Tiens, rouge à lèvres.

— Non.

— Allez, il est discret... C'est juste pour que tu souaaaas plus poulpeuuuuse ma chééééériiiiiiie !

Devant cette imitation parfaite d'un certain top brésilien reconverti dans le relooking, Adèle obtempéra. Pauline se recoiffa, puis elles quittèrent toutes les deux l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, elles tombèrent sur Arthur, le beau voisin d'Adèle. Il eut un regard appréciateur pour les deux jeunes femmes, ce que Pauline ne manqua pas de noter en sortant.

— Tu devrais tenter ta chance...

— Oh non, moi tu sais... Je n'ai envie de personne en ce moment dans ma vie, mentit Adèle. Et puis il me plaît plus tellement.

— Mais il est tellement mignon... Et il a une fossette ! Il a une fossette !

— Halbarad il a une barbe, lui, soupira-t-elle.

— Hein ?

— Euh rien... Je fantasme sur des chevaliers d'un film historique... se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire peu sincère. Mais tente ta chance avec Arthur, toi. Ta jolie robe rouge a fait son petit effet, dit Adèle avec un sourire. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, pour les talons...

— T'allais pas y aller en tongs... Chaussures à talons, hommes au bout de l'hameçon !

Elles roulèrent sans problèmes et arrivèrent bien vite chez Coralie, qui semblait complètement dépassée.

— Toi, tu viens de comprendre que laisser Jean tout organiser, c'était pas une bonne idée, dit Pauline en riant.

— Je crois que la moitié du campus est là, soupira la jolie brune.

— Comme à toutes les fêtes... répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Adèle, elle, resta en arrière, cherchant que faire dans tout ce bruit. Où étaient les banquets si chaleureux de la Terre du Milieu ? La musique calme et ancienne, qui vous plongeait dans les anciens temps ?

— Adèle ! s'écria Jean en la soulevant du sol.

— Bonsoir, Jean. Il n'y a pas un peu beaucoup de monde...

— Si, même des gens que je connais pas et qui se sont greffés aux autres. Mais la maison est grande... Bon amuse-toi, moi je vais essayer de me faire pardonner...

— Coralie va te tuer.

— J'ai qu'à dire oui pour la peinture prune dans la chambre...

Elle essaya de se mêler à la foule, de danser, de rire avec les autres. Mais plus rien n'était pareil, et ce n'était plus naturel chez elle. Elle avait toujours fait partie de ces filles décomplexées, souvent amusantes, qui dansaient sans se préoccuper de l'image qu'elles véhiculaient... Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine, où elle aida Coralie à réchauffer le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait pour toute cette foule.

— Moi je propose de tout manger ici et de les laisser mourir de faim, soupira Coralie.

Adèle ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Le regard posé sur un cake salé aux lardons, elle songeait que Gimli adorerait.

— Toujours pas le moral toi hein ?

— Euh... Si, si...

— Tu sais, si tu veux parler de trucs que t'as pas envie de dire à Pauline, je suis là. Je dirais rien à Jean... Parfois, on veut se confier à quelqu'un d'un peu moins proche...

— C'est gentil, mais ça va... Je désespère juste de trouver quelqu'un de bien... mentit-elle, devenant très forte à ce jeu avec l'expérience.

— T'es une fille super, Adèle, faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça.

Adèle se força à sourire et se concentra à disposer des toasts sur un plateau. Ne pas s'inquiéter... A moins d'être constamment droguée, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Et encore, cela lui ferait penser aux champignons hallucinogènes de Merry et Pippin...

La suite de la soirée fut du même acabit. On ne cessa de lui parler de choses dont elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être concernée, elle trouva la musique trop forte, et Pauline la força à danser avec elle. Adèle se fâcha.

— T'es vraiment étrange en ce moment...

— OUI JE SUIS ETRANGE ! ET J'EN AI LE DROIT !

— Ne hurle pas !

— Ma vie entière est étrange et moi je n'ai pas le droit de l'être ? MERDE A LA FIN ! C'est trop demander de vouloir se fixer quelque part ? J'EN AI MARRE !

— Adèle, calme-toi, tout le monde te regarde... dit Jean en l'attrapant par le bras.

— ET BIEN TANT MIEUX ! Voilà, tout le monde est au courant maintenant, Adèle est devenue complètement frappée !

— Adèle...

— J'en ai assez de cette vie pourrie ! J'ai changé pour m'adapter, pour être heureuse, pour aider mes amis, mais je n'arriverais plus à changer dans l'autre sens maintenant... C'est trop tard... C'EST TROP TARD ! hurla-t-elle à Jean en le poussant.

Elle courut à sa voiture, ignorant ceux qui voulaient la rattraper, et prit la route pour rentrer chez elle. Elle roulait vite, les yeux embués de larmes. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie très curieuse d'aller voir la mer. Une envie irrépressible, furieuse, comme une nouvelle sorte de fringale. Pourtant, l'idée de s'approcher d'autant d'eau la terrorisait. Mais paradoxalement, elle voulait sentir l'odeur de la mer, entendre les vagues. Alors Adèle changea sa route et roula sans vraiment réfléchir, vers la mer, et peu importait l'heure très tardive.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, il faisait toujours nuit, et elle se félicita d'habiter la région bordelaise. Habiter en Auvergne aurait été tout de même moins pratique. Elle resta un long moment sur le bord de mer, assise sur un muret, son sac serré contre elle. La mer l'apaisait et la terrorisait à la fois, c'était tout de même très étrange.

Elle avait peur de l'eau étant enfant, comme beaucoup. Mais on lui avait appris à nager, et peu et à peu, ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées. Ses parents l'emmenaient souvent à la mer, et elle avait toujours aimé y aller. Avec un sourire, elle regarda la photo dans sa main droite : elle, casquette, tee-shirt et lunette de soleil, avec des des peintures de guerre faites en crème solaire, dans les bras de son père, au bord de l'eau, faisant coucou à la photographe. Sans doute sa mère...

Lentement, les yeux d'Adèle se posèrent à nouveau sur l'eau. C'était une drôle de sensation. Le fait d'être là lui apportait un certain réconfort, mais l'idée de rentrer dans l'eau l'oppressait à un point inimaginable, comme si de l'eau se trouvait déjà dans ses poumons.

Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ces derniers temps ? Elle était remplie de contradictions, de son amour pour ses proches à son ressenti face à l'eau. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout cela. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier, c'était avéré. Elle avait fini par se dire que c'était lié à sa famille, puisque Paul avait été emmené avant elle. Étaient-ils des descendants d'une famille de la Terre du Milieu ? Elle sourit en s'imaginant avec du sang elfique dans les veines. Nul doute que Elladan et Elrohir trouveraient la chose très amusante. Mais, vraiment, pourquoi elle, pourquoi Paul ?

Les vagues étaient fortes cette nuit-là. Fermant les yeux, elle revit l'immense vague s'abattre sur elle. Une grande vague sombre, terrifiante, presque noire.

Il ne lui manquait plus que cela, d'ailleurs. En plus de ses nombreux problèmes, il avait fallu qu'elle développe une phobie de l'eau... Peut-être devrait-elle prendre rendez-vous chez un psychologue. Enfin, s'il se rendait compte du reste... Non, elle était seule, pour tout.

Son père disait toujours qu'il fallait affronter ses peurs pour les vaincre. Elle avait toujours ri de ces discours à la Walt Disney, mais finalement... Après tout, Eowyn, qui avait toujours eu si peur de perdre sa liberté, n'était-elle pas plus heureuse depuis qu'elle avait accepté de faire face à ses démons ? Peut-être qu'aller dans l'eau lui permettrait de régler au moins ce problème là. Elle rêvait déjà bien assez d'être séparée d'Halbarad, alors, des cauchemars de noyade en moins, ce ne serait pas du luxe... Oui, elle irait nager dès demain.

Soudain, Adèle se sentit mal. Quelques tâches apparurent devant ses yeux, et pendant quelques secondes, elle fut prise de vertiges. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, un peu haletante, elle eut la surprise de voir quelque chose dans l'eau, pas trop loin du bord. La faible luminosité aux alentours de la plage ne le permettait pas exactement de voir ce que c'était, alors elle s'approcha, intriguée.

C'était un chiot. Un chiot... Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à rejoindre le bord et n'allait pas tarder à se noyer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là, mais enfin, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se noyer. Sans voir grand-chose, Adèle s'avança pour le prendre, mais à l'instant où ses pieds entrèrent dans l'eau, elle ressentit une curieuse sensation... De mort ? C'était si froid, si sournois, de l'eau. L'immense vague la prenait, fracassait son corps, entrait en elle.

Les cris du chiot la ramenèrent à la réalité, et elle le prit dans ses bras. Mais elle ne parvenait ni à sortir de l'eau, ni à avancer. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle était tétanisée, figée, ne voyant que l'immense vague se précipiter vers elle. La vague n'était plus seulement dans sa tête, elle était là, et elle allait la dévorer.

Le monstre déferla sur eux, les propulsant en arrière. Mais ils ne revinrent pas sur la plage. Ils furent emportés, entraînés par l'eau. Adèle ne voyait rien, se sentant juste comme désarticulée, entraînée comme une poupée au milieu d'un courant trop fort, sans pour autant lâcher le jeune chien, comme s'il était une bouée. L'espace d'un instant, elle crût voir des formes humaines, dans une grande lumière aveuglante. Mais cette vision s'évanouit aussitôt, pour laisser place à un noir profond, sans la moindre petite lueur.

* * *

Adèle était gelée et horriblement endolorie. Pourquoi faisait-il tellement froid ? Elle entrouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux avant de réussir à les ouvrir complètement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut de la neige. Elle referma les yeux, la lumière du jour étant trop difficile à supporter. Elle rouvrit les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité. Portant les mais à son front, elle se redressa progressivement, toujours avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'oliphants lui martelaient le crâne.

— Mais je suis où encore... Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

Elle paniquait littéralement. Elle était toute seule, sans rien pour se réchauffer avec toute cette neige autour d'elle. Elle était seule. Enfin non, le petit chien était là, assis dans la neige, grelottant lui aussi.

— Non, non...

Elle se releva, serrant son sac contre elle. Elle ne sentait même plus ses pieds, enfouis dans cette neige glaçante qui n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de ses simples spartiates.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? Saroumane ? S'il vous plaît...

Adèle avait l'air d'une enfant apeurée. A bout de forces, terrorisée à l'idée d'être encore transportée dans une autre réalité, elle n'osait même plus bouger.

— S'il vous plaît, j'ai froid... dit-elle en pleurant. Mais je suis où là ?

Elle prit le petit chien dans ses bras, qui ne broncha pas, aussi épuisé qu'elle. Elle était trempée, et il faisait si froid... Où était-elle ? Le chiot jappa quand elle le serra un peu plus fort. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Il était entièrement noir, aux poils courts et aux oreilles tombantes. Il ressemblait à un bébé labrador.

— Mais pourquoi tu es là toi aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée qu'il lui réponde... Tout était si étrange... Prudemment, elle se mit à avancer, craignant de tomber sur un pervers assassin à chaque pas.

— Les Valar ? Vous ne voulez pas dire quelque chose ? Quelqu'un... Je veux pas mourir ici... C'est un rêve, rien qu'un rêve, allez courage...

Elle ne cessait de se parler, essayant d'oublier à quel point elle avait froid. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle n'eût plus la force de faire un pas et elle s'effondra, trempée par la neige et par ses larmes.

— S'il vous plaît...

Agenouillée dans la neige, elle songeait à quel point sa mort serait stupide. Elle avait failli se faire tuer par des Nazgûls, des Gobelins, un Balrog, des Orques... Mais elle allait mourir de froid. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus dans sa voiture, chez elle ? Elle avait percuté le camion et s'était retrouvée ici... Ou peut-être était-elle déjà morte ! Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle si froid ? On ressentait autant le froid, même sans corps ? Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa peu à peu aller, ne pensant qu'à Halbarad, à quel point il aurait pris soin d'elle. Elle relachâ le jeune chiot, qui se blottit contre ses jambes. Elle pensa aussi au col de Caradhras, où elle avait eu si froid, mais où elle n'avait pas été seule, loin de là. Si seulement elle avait un peu de cette liqueur elfique que lui avait donné Gandalf... Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant une autre présence près d'elle. Le chiot aboya faiblement, confirmant son impression. Sans prudence, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme, qui s'était agenouillée en face d'elle.

— On va venir te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Qu... Quoi ? grelotta Adèle, qui n'arrivait pas à bien discerner son visage.

— Tu seras sauvée, on va venir te chercher. N'aie pas peur, dit la jeune femme calmement.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Il ne m'avait pas posé la question... dit la jeune femme en souriant. Il avait eu peur de moi.

Mais que racontait-elle ? Il y avait quelque chose de non naturel chez cette femme... Elle semblait aussi irréelle que tout le reste. Peut-être... Peut-être était-elle une vision, une vision qui allait l'aider à comprendre ce que toute cette histoire voulait dire ? Un homme qui avait peur...

— Paul ? déduisit Adèle.

— Je ne sais pas son nom. Mais il avait peur... Toi, tu es effrayée, mais tu n'as pas peur. Mais après tout, toi, tu me connais... Tu ne te souviens pas ? Non, tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir.

Adèle avait certes du mal à garder les idées claires, mais elle trouvait elle aussi que cette femme ne semblait pas très équilibrée. Mais à force de cligner des yeux, elle réussit à détailler un peu plus son visage : il avait une certaine douceur, quelque chose de bon qui lui faisait penser qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, non, elle n'avait pas peur. C'était mieux que d'être toute seule.

— Quand avez-vous vu Paul, l'homme qui avait peur ?

— Comme pour toi, lorsqu'il est venu.

— Mais... Mais... Je ne vous ai pas vue la première fois !

— La première fois ? Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment revenue la première fois... Tu n'avais pas tout quitté.

— J'ai tout rêvé ?

— Oh non... C'était bel et bien réel. Mais maintenant, tu appartiens vraiment à cette terre. Avant, tu n'étais qu'entre nos deux temps.

— Mais... Pourquoi ?

— Tu ne peux vraiment vivre quelque part que lorsque tu as réellement quitté ce que tu laisses derrière toi. C'est drôle, tu es toujours aussi téméraire... Tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Tu as toujours été si juste... Oh non, s'il te plaît, ne t'endors pas tout de suite, ils vont venir... Il ne faut pas dormir tout de suite, ils vont venir te chercher.

— Mais qui ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais ils vont venir.

Adèle observa cette mystérieuse femme avec plus d'attention. Elle était remarquablement belle. Elle avait un visage très fin, aux traits remarquablement bien dessinés, doux et gracieux et de grands yeux bleus, tendres, mais tristes. Et de longs cheveux noirs de jais, à la manière de Blanche-Neige, comme Lothiriel... La jeune femme était aussi trempée qu'elle, sans doute à cause de la neige. Au bout de ses magnifiques cheveux perlaient des petites gouttes d'eaux, prêtes à tomber.

— Alors... reprit Adèle, réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit cette belle étrangère, cela veut dire que... Si j'ai bien compris, la première fois, je me suis noyée et je suis venue ici... Mais je me suis réveillée... Parce que Jean m'a tirée hors de l'eau... Mais cette fois, je suis allée dans l'eau, à la plage et... Je suis allée dans l'eau, mais la vague... Je suis venue avec toutes les affaires que j'avais sur moi, et le chien que je tenais et... Mon Dieu ! Je suis morte, c'est ça ? Je suis morte !

La jeune femme eut un drôle de regard, qui dérangea Adèle. Pourquoi cette conversation résonnait si étrangement en elle ?

— Te souviens-tu de moi maintenant ?

— Non ! Je ne vous connais pas ! Parlez clairement vous aussi !

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui semblait si triste qu'elle en perdit un peu de sa beauté. Curieusement, son immense détresse toucha Adèle en plein coeur, un peu comme si c'était la sienne. Non, pas la sienne... Mais de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait énormément.

— Je devrais vous connaître ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

— Tu devrais... Mais c'est que le temps n'est pas encore venu... Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Après tout, tu n'es pas elle... C'est vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment toi.

— Hein ? Écoutez, s'il vous plaît, parlez clairement. Pourquoi dois-je vous connaître, me souvenir de vous ? Il y a un rapport avec le fait que je sois venue en Terre du Milieu ?

— Tu es revenue, corrigea-t-elle. Oh, je crois qu'ils arrivent... Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils allaient te sauver. Tu as toujours été si inquiète...

— Mais non ! Qui êtes-vous ? Dites-le moi ! Et oh !

Avec un sourire tendre, la jeune femme dit son prénom. Mais Adèle, dont le pensées se brouillaient de plus en plus, ne le comprit que partiellement.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? Meniel ? Niniel ? Niriel ? Je n'ai pas compris ? Meriel ? Meliel ? Je n'ai pas entendu !

Elle se sentit appelée, et peu à peu, elle entendit d'autres cris couvrirent les siens, alors que le sourire de la douce jeune femme s'estompait.

— Vos capes, donnez-moi vos capes ! hurla quelqu'un.

— Elle reprend conscience ! s'écria un autre.

— Oui c'est bien ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle sentit qu'on l'emmitouflait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait retrouver la belle Dame aux cheveux noirs... Et la lumière était si forte, les voix si violentes... Et puis elle avait si mal, si froid... Sa peau la tirait, et ses muscles étaient si douloureux !

— Ouvrez les yeux !

— Bahnuil, cours au village prévenir Halbarad que nous revenons avec une jeune femme qui pourrait être Adèle !

Le nom d'Halbarad, comme un appel entendu au loin, la fit réagir. Elle ouvrit clairement les yeux, perdue.

— Merci... Dame, tout va bien, vous êtes sauvée.

— Elle est partie hein ? murmura-t-elle.

— Nous allons vous emmener à Taurdal, bien au chaud, dit un homme en ajoutant prudemment une couverture ou une cape sur elle. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?

— Adèle... Et... Il y a un petit chien...

— Nous vous avons cherché pendant un long moment, vous savez... Mon nom est Vordras, et voici Dorel. Regardez, il a le chien dans les bras, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— D'accord... Halbarad... Il...

— Je l'ai fait prévenir, il est à Taurdal. N'essayez pas de bouger Adèle... Écoutez-moi, je vais vous porter et vous emmener au village... Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

Elle se sentit soulevée et la tentation fut grande de se rendormir. Mais Vordras ne cessait de lui parler, d'Halbarad, de Dirvel, de Taurdal... Intéressée, elle se força à rester éveillée pour l'entendre parler de son fiancé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un village, entourée d'une haute palissade. Elle perdit un peu le fil, entendant beaucoup d'ordres et de cris autour d'elle. Et puis, elle ne cessait de penser à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs...

— Vordras ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Reconnaissant la voix d'Halbarad, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle tourna la tête pour retrouver les beaux yeux gris du Rôdeur... C'était vrai, finalement, qu'ils avaient l'air de nuages avant la pluie.

— Nous l'avons retrouvée dans la neige, inconsciente, à moitié morte de froid... J'ai l'impression qu'elle est tombée dans de l'eau avant, car ses vêtements et ses cheveux avaient commencé à geler...

Halbarad parvenu à leur niveau, elle tendit les bras vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne dit strictement rien, mais la reprit des bras de Vordras, le cœur battant.

— Je m'en occupe... Merci, dit-il à l'adresse des deux Rôdeurs.

Puis, avec empressement, il emmena Adèle loin des regards indiscrets.

— Tu m'as manqué... dit la jeune femme en nouant un peu plus ses bras autour de sa nuque. Oh, ce que j'ai froid...

— C'est bientôt fini...

— Tu ne me laisses pas hein ? Il ne faut plus me laisser... Quand tu n'es pas là, je fais n'importe quoi... soupira Adèle.

Halbarad la serra un peu plus fort et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, dont l'odeur le surprit. Adèle sentait la mer... Comment était-ce possible ? L'inquiétude lui faisait perdre la raison... Arrivant devant une maison, il pressa le pas.

— IOLDREN !

Une femme sortit précipitamment, alarmée. Fine, cheveux noirs ondulés et relevés en chignons, elle apparut à Adèle comme une femme très digne. Oui, c'était le mot... Digne.

— C'est Adèle ? dit-elle en s'approchant.

— Oui... Ioldren, elle est si froide...

— Viens, nous allons la mettre dans la chambre d'Aldren.

Ils rentrèrent sans ménagement dans la maison, surprenant le vieil homme près du feu qui se demandait déjà ce qui valait un tel raffut. On ne l'informa pas plus, malgré ses questions, et Adèle fut emmenée rapidement dans une chambre. Halbarad la déposa avec douceur sur le lit, avant de lui prendre les mains, inquiet.

— Halbarad, sors d'ici et va demander à Aldren de faire chauffer de l'eau et d'apporter quelques uns de mes vêtements. Et explique à père ce qu'il se passe avant qu'il n'enfonce cette porte. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a l'air plutôt résistante, cette jeune aventurière... dit Ioldren avec un sourire.

— Halbarad... réclama Adèle.

Il s'approcha aussitôt, un sourire inquiet sur le visage, les yeux posant mille questions. Mais Adèle était fatiguée et n'avait plus toute sa tête...

— Il ne faut pas ma laisser parler...

— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Mets-moi un bâillon, je me sens comme pour les champignons... Je vais encore dire n'importe quoi...

— C'est le cadet de nos soucis, je te l'assure...

Ioldren haussa un sourcil devant le tutoiement, trouvant que son frère semblait bien proche de cette jeune femme. Mais Halbarad sortit pour obéir aux ordres de sa soeur, non sans un dernier regard préoccupé pour Adèle.

Sous les soins de Ioldren, elle reprit vite un peu de couleur, et surtout, de température. Les vêtements trempés et gelés d'Adèle lui avaient été retirés, pour son plus grand bonheur : elle se réveilla au sec et au chaud, dans une agréable chemise et sous un énorme tas de couvertures. Elle avait rêvé de la vague, encore. Mais le fait d'être en sécurité le lui fit bien vite oublier...

Adèle éclata de rire en voyant Halbarad, endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit, ce qui le réveilla. Mais bien vite, cet éclat de rire se transforma en torrent de larmes libératrices. Halbarad, qui s'était approché pour la tranquilliser, ne savait plus comment réagir : elle riait, pleurait, l'embrassait sur tout le visage, l'inondant de ses larmes.

— Tu es là... Oh mon Dieu... Si tu savais...

Elle le serra si fort qu'elle le déséquilibra. Doucement, Halbarad s'assit sur le bord de lit, avant d'attirer Adèle contre lui, calmement. Elle se pelotonna si bien contre lui que si quelqu'un était entré, il aurait sans doute trouvé cela incorrect, mais le Rôdeur n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Parce que Adèle n'était jamais incorrecte, quoiqu'elle fasse.

— Le chien ? Il n'est pas mort hein ?

— Non, ma nièce le soigne de tout son coeur, ne t'inquiète pas... Il est traité comme un petit prince...

— Tant mieux... Et mon sac... Est-ce qu'on a pris mon sac ? paniqua-t-elle à nouveau, brusquement.

— Oui... Il est là, regarde... Mais il est trempé...

— Non ! Mes lettres ! Mes photos !

Fébrilement, elle vida le sac sur le lit. Il ne restait plus grand chose de ses lettres, qui n'étaient plus que des bouts de papiers trempés... Seules celles au stylo bille pouvaient être sauvées, et encore... Par miracle, les photos n'avaient presque rien, hormis le fait qu'elles étaient gondolées et un peu abîmées, tout de même. Mais Adèle éclata en sanglots en voyant ce qui étaient arrivés à ses livres.

— Adèle, calme-toi...

— Mais regarde, c'est mon livre de contes ! C'était pour...

— Quoi ? Qu'il y-a-t-il ?

— Je l'avais apporté pour... Quand on aurait des enfants, hoqueta-t-elle. Je me suis dit... Si je dois revenir en Terre du Milieu, je veux qu'ils connaissent ces histoires... Et je voulais leur raconter... C'est important de raconter des histoires... C'était celui que j'avais quand j'étais petite... Je voulais leur offrir... Et mes lettres... Toutes mes affaires sont fichues !

— Adèle...

— Tu ne comprends pas !

— J'ai compris Adèle, j'ai compris... Viens...

Mais Halbarad ne se sentait pas bien, et avait peur de comprendre. Alors, comme il le craignait, Adèle était retournée dans son pays, dans son si lointain pays où on ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait repartir... Mais elle l'avait fait. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui, qu'elle en était sûre...

— Alors... Tu es repartie chez toi ?

— Oui... Mais ce n'était pas volontaire Halbarad, je te promets... Je ne savais pas... C'est la mort de Saroumane qui a tout annulé... Et après, je me suis noyée dans la mer et je suis revenue et je...

— D'accord... répondit-il, la voix tendue, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout. Et tu voulais rester là-bas ?

— Non, je voulais tant revenir... J'ai beaucoup pleuré... Je ne voulais pas rester, je voulais être avec toi... Mais j'avais vraiment l'espoir de revenir, alors j'ai fait mon sac, au cas où... Et maintenant il est fichu...

Halbarad ne répondit : un doute horrible s'était insinué en lui, ainsi qu'un certain sentiment de trahison. Adèle était repartie chez elle, et c'était la seule pensée qui s'imposait à lui.

— C'était tout ce que je voulais emmener de chez moi... Je me disais que c'était important, de pouvoir avoir un peu de ma vie d'avant ici... Et mes partitions... se lamentait-elle. Mais regarde le livre... C'était l'illustration de Jacques et le Haricot Magique ! On ne voit même plus ce fichu haricot géant ! dit-elle en pleurant. Et comment je vais leur expliquer à nos enfants ce que c'est qu'une maison en pain d'épices sans le dessin moi ? Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que le pain d'épices !

La dernière phrase ramena Halbarad à la réalité et le sortit de ses doutes. Adèle imaginait sa vie avec lui, autant qu'il le faisait, peut-être même plus, parce qu'elle en avait un plus grand besoin... Elle voulait vivre sa vie avec lui. Elle avait emmené ses histoires d'enfants pour pouvoir les raconter aux leurs, pris des sortes de peintures très étranges de sa famille pour pouvoir leur faire connaître... Adèle avait emmené une partie de sa vie pour qu'elle devienne aussi celle de la famille qu'ils allaient fonder tous les deux. C'était un engagement spontané, pur. Il était devenu bien trop méfiant. Adèle voulait vivre avec lui, et il était temps qu'il cesse d'en douter. Elle n'avait pas voulu repartir, ni rester là-bas.

— Arrête de pleurer... Une fois que tout aura séché, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose... essaya-t-il de la consoler.

— Mais presque tout l'encre est parti ! Et le sel va attaquer le reste, finir d'abîmer les photos... Non, tout est fichu...

— Peut-être que Gandalf pourra faire quelque chose...

— Tu crois ?

— J'estime qu'un magicien capable de vaincre un Balrog et de revenir d'entre les morts peut au moins essayer... Nous le pousserons à réussir : nous le demandons comme cadeau comma mariage, tu pleures pour lui « mettre la pression » comme tu dis... Oui, il devrait y arriver. Pourquoi me regardes tu comme cela ?

— Je me disais juste que mon père t'aimerait sans doute beaucoup, comme beau-fils... Même si tu n'es qu'un frimeur de surfeur australien...

Halbarad, qui avait toujours Adèle contre lui, prit sa main dans la sienne, le regard soucieux.

— Adèle, explique-moi...

— Ce qu'est un surfeur australien ?

— Non... Dis-moi tout. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis que je t'ai laissée à Bree. Et ne me cache rien, s'il te plaît.

Le ton était sans appel. Halbarad n'était pas un homme qui accordait facilement sa confiance, d'un naturel trop méfiant. Mais il l'avait fait pour Adèle avec une facilité qui le déconcertait lui-même : alors, il ne voulait pas lui retirer. Il ne voulait plus douter d'Adèle comme il l'avait fait à l'instant. Il voulait la croire quand elle lui lui disait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu repartir chez elle. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle-même lui fasse assez confiance pour tout lui expliquer.

Les yeux du Rôdeur laissèrent transparaître ce besoin à Adèle. Mais si elle avait envie de tout partager avec lui, elle n'en avait pas moins peur qu'il la trouve étrange, et qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle.

— Adèle ?

— C'est que... Moi-même je trouve ça complètement fou, étrange et effrayant... Alors toi... Je...

— Adèle, c'est si tu ne m'expliques que rien que je finirais par ne plus avoir assez confiance en toi pour t'aimer sans doutes... Je n'en ai pas envie. Commence par là où tu veux, mais dis-moi tout. Et puis... Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Adèle hocha la tête en disant que ce serait très long et très compliqué, et qu'il aurait sans doute très mal à la tête ensuite. Mais la tendresse et l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Halbarad la troublèrent, au point de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien voulu concrètement lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de la comprendre. Il était celui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était revenue dans le passé et non dans un autre monde, après tout, bien qu'il n'en sache rien. Halbarad était celui qui savait relativiser les choses, qui les rendait moins étranges. Plus simplement, il était celui qui rendait sa vie ici moins absurde, qui lui donnait une logique. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de s'en rendre compte simplement ? Il lui avait fallu des champignons hallucinogènes pour réaliser ses sentiments puis un retour chez elle et une succession de « presque morts » pour comprendre qu'elle devait tout lui dire plutôt que d'agir seule. Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide, parfois.

— Peut-être que j'aurais autant de mal à comprendre que toi certaines choses, sans doute plus... reprit-il. Mais je veux les comprendre Adèle. Je veux vraiment les comprendre, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

— D'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Mais... Si tu veux, pour commencer, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est un surfeur australien...

* * *

_Vous voyez que je suis pas une méchante sadique... _

_J'oubliais. Taurdal n'est pas un village de l'invention de Tolkien, pas plus que la mienne : on doit ce sorte de village/camp de retranchement des Dunedains au fanfilm (que je conseille) Born of Hope, qui traite l'histoire des parents d'Aragorn (dans lequel Halbarad est plus vieux que notre gentil Grands-Pas, ce que je trouve pas crédible personnellement, mais très bon film quand même, très abouti). Je n'ai gardé du village que le nom, parce que contrairement au film, je n'imagine pas ce peuple vivre dans des tentes de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche. Bref, juste pour vous mentionner ça, et pour vous parler des fanfilms Born of Hope et de The Hunt for Gollum (moins bon que le premier à mon humble avis)._

_Adèle a peut-être paru un certain injuste avec son monde, sa famille et ses amis. Pour ma part, je crois qu'elle ne peut pas se montrer mesurée ou raisonnable, et qu'il est normal qu'elle fasse une dépression nerveuse. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne regrettera plus son monde... Le mal du pays, qui ne connaît pas ? _

_En ce qui concerne son départ/retour : je récapitule et j'éclaircis. _

_Comme vous l'avez compris, la première fois, Adèle, en tombant dans la piscine, s'est en partie noyée, perdant conscience. Pour une raison encore inconnue, Saroumane en a profité pour la faire venir en TDM, mais pour une autre raison encore inconnue, il rate son coup et elle lui échappe, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé pour Paul. Lorsque Saroumane meurt en Comté (tué par Grima), quelque chose se brise, et le lien avec la Terre du Milieu est coupé : Adèle retourne chez elle. Cependant, la deuxième fois, lorsqu'elle se noie dans la mer, elle revient encore, mais cette fois différemment : Adèle n'a pas l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, et cette fois, elle a ses affaires et ses propres vêtements avec elle, comme Paul. La nuance entre les deux venues est très importante, car la deuxième fois, Adèle a péri lors de la noyade. Donc oui, Adèle est morte dans sa propre époque, et Paul aussi. C'est pour cela que Paul a été oublié de tout le monde : il n'existait plus dans son époque. Au moment de leurs morts, le processus qui les a emmenés en TDM a apparemmentt effacé leur existence de la mémoire de leurs proches. Adèle n'existe donc plus pour sa famille et ses amis non plus, maintenant. Il reste encore plein de choses à éclaircir (comme par exemple, pourquoi lors de son évanouissement à Fondcombe, elle avait vu ses proches l'ayant complètement oubliée ? pourquoi cette première venue en TDM inachevée et ratée de la part de Saroumane ?), mais cela va venir !_

_ Bon, là, faut quand même que je fasse un petit coucou à **Leze**, qui avait deviné une très très grande partie de tout cela : comme apparemment, nous avons vraiment les mêmes références, elle a très intelligemment pensé à la série Life on Mars. Pour les mystères restants, vous pouvez effectivement vous concentrer sur la nouvelle peur d'Adèle de l'eau, et sur la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs..._

_Ah oui, il faut encore que je parle de la jeune femme étrange aux longs cheveux noirs en question... On la reverra. Vous pouvez essayer de deviner qui elle est, et ce sera plus simple pour certains qui connaissent un peu l'univers de Tolkien... Alors, sinon soyez pragmatiques, et récapitulez pour chercher : elle est jeune, appartient ou a appartenu à un peuple de la Terre du Milieu, a un physique plutôt gondorien, semble avoir quelque chose avec l'eau, comme Adèle. Vous avez une idée approximative de ce que peut être son prénom. Oh, et pour ceux qui s'y connaissent un peu plus, la phrase « Tu as toujours été juste » a son importance, en quelque sorte ;) Donc vous pouvez vous plongez dans les différents livres de Tolkien et chercher cette personne ou... Il y a Google aussi, et il est votre ami XD _

_Bien évidemment, vous pouvez poser des questions si vous n'avez pas tout compris, car il est très possible que je sois aussi claire qu'un Gollum bourré... Idem, vous pouvez émettre des hypothèses, quémander des indices... C'est marrant, j'aime bien et c'est stimulant XD Voilà !_

_Ou alors vous aimez le suspens et vous attendez que je dévoile tout... C'est une option intéressante aussi ;)_

_(*) Je ne saurais que trop conseiller l'écoute du groupe Renaissance, groupe de rock-progressif (parfois classé dans le folk, classé par ses propres musiciens dans le « classical rock ») : l'un de mes groupes fétiches, très atypique, à la musique très pure. L'extrait, Ocean Gypsy, est superbe, et l'album Scheherazade et other stories (1975) est un concentré d'émotions. Sinon, je vous conseille aussi, sur l'album Novella (1977), le morceau The Sisters. Les deux écoutables sur Youtube. C'est assez spécial, et il très possible que certains n'aiment pas, mais vraiment... Leur musique mérite d'être écoutée une fois._


	36. Chapter 36

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Merci pour vos supers reviews et vous ajouts en alerts/favoris... Pour votre lecture seule, aussi, bien sûr XD Mais immeeeeeense merci aux revieweuses, qui font des merveilles avec les touches de leurs claviers ! Je tiens à féliciter les plusieurs personnes qui ont trouvé l'identité de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs... Pour celles qui veulent encore chercher, je rappelle : même si vous n'avez pas lu les oeuvres de Tolkien, vous pouvez trouver sur l'ami Google. Il faut chercher une jeune femme au nom apparemment en -iel, aux cheveux noirs, avec une histoire liée à l'eau... _

_Grand merci à mes « anonymes » préférées... **Kayla** (très heureuse de retrouver par ici, avec tes bonnes déductions et de toujours te plaire !), **Anatyl** et ses délicieux compliments (je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de te couper la main... XD), **Plume** qui s'inquiète pour Adèle (elle tiendra encore cinq chapitres, va !), **Do** et ses encouragements (dis... faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce que j'ai dit, j'ai rien contre Nirvana, bien au contraire...) et **Aline** qui a des doutes pas forcément infondés (et là... je viens de te mettre un doute affreux et je ricane avec un air sadique)._

_Petit coucou à une certaine **Claire**, dont j'ai fait la rencontre à la BU... Imaginez-vous, je peaufine tranquillement un chapitre pour faire une pause dans une version de latin, et la blondinette étudiante assise à côté de moi, lisant mon fichier par dessus mon épaule (indiscrète !), a une énorme exclamation de surprise. Puis un « Mais t'es Aliete ! ». Bon alors, bien sûr, j'ai eu une tête de débile pendant quelques secondes ! Une discussion remplie de Hobbits, de champignons hallucinogènes, de supers Rôdeurs et de méchant Saroumane s'en est suivie. Résultat, j'ai pas fait ma version, mais je me suis fait une nouvelle copine fan du SDA. Qui a dit que le monde des fanfictions était essentiellement virtuel ? _

_Un chapitre centré sur l'entourage d'Halbarad, moins sur Adèle. Je tiens juste à signaler que sous ses airs pas très important (niveau action, énigmes...) ce chapitre pose des choses extrêmement importantes pour la suite de la vie d'Adèle. Et puis, il permet de souffler un peu... J'avais envie de me concentrer sur Halbarad._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

**Chapitre 36, La fille de la maison**

Sous son tas de couvertures, Adèle frissonna pour la énième fois, complètement gelée. Ses pieds étaient si froids que l'on aurait dit deux morceaux de glace, et elle avait impression que plus jamais elle n'allait retrouver l'usage de sa voix tant elle avait mal à la gorge. Elle avait toujours détesté l'hiver, mais là, on battait tous les records. Un rhume pareil, c'était un exploit. Elle était à la limite de la pneumonie et elle n'avait même pas de paracétamol. Ni la moindre pastille pour la gorge...

On toqua rapidement à la porte avant d'ouvrir sans son consentement, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Mais elle s'adoucit en voyant que ce n'était pas la soeur d'Halbarad qui venait la déranger, mais Aldren, sa jolie nièce.

— Bonjour Adèle... Vous vous sentez mieux ?

— On fait aller... répondit-elle avec difficultés, avant de tousser.

— Oh... Ma mère demande si vous désirez manger un peu. Ce serait peut-être bien d'avaler un peu de soupe.

Adèle hocha la tête avant de sourire en voyant le jeune chiot qu'elle avait emporté de son époque, bien malgré elle certes, mais de chez elle tout de même. Intrigué, il s'approcha du lit, et Adèle le souleva pour le prendre contre elle.

— Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom ? demanda Aldren.

— Toujours pas... Et toi ?

— Non plus. Il est très amusant, alors il faudrait un nom drôle, mais qui ne fasse pas idiot pour autant, déclara Aldren avec sérieux en s'asseyant sur le chaise près du lit.

La jeune fille, âgée de treize ans, semblait apprécier tenir compagnie à Adèle. L'adorable petite boule de poils noire y était pour beaucoup, sans doute, et toutes les deux s'attachaient à trouver un nom au jeune chien depuis leur rencontre. Adèle trouvait la nièce d'Halbarad charmante et très agréable. Très polie, particulièrement réservée, elle avait le charme de toute la discrétion qui manquait à la jeune femme. A cela s'ajoutait un visage délicieux et adorable, qui attendrissait Adèle jour après jour : Aldren avait des traits tout en douceur, aux rondeurs encore enfantines, encadrés par des incroyables cheveux presque noirs qui rendaient Adèle presque jalouse. Cette enfant avait des cheveux d'elfes, lisses et soyeux, au point que s'en était presque injuste.

— Nous finirons bien par trouver, soupira Aldren.

— Trouver quoi ?

Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers la porte, devant laquelle se trouvait Ioldren, la soeur d'Halbarad. Adèle retint un énorme soupir et lui adressa un sourire.

— Nous cherchons un nom pour le chien, répondit Aldren.

— Oh... Oui, vous finirez par trouver. Aldren, j'aimerais que tu ailles trouver Nolia, j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne chercher du linge.

Aldren sortit donc, laissant seules Ioldren et Adèle, qui eut la soudaine envie de se prétendre complètement aphone. Adèle n'appréciait pas beaucoup sa future belle-soeur, particulièrement méfiante envers elle. Belle-soeur qui ne savait toujours pas qu'elle l'était... Halbarad ne voulait pas le dire tant qu'Adèle ne serait pas rétablie, il avait été très clair à ce sujet. Enfin, non, pas clair du tout, mais catégorique... Connaissant l'honnêteté habituelle du Rôdeur et son désir d'assumer leur relation, Adèle trouvait cela suspect... Il avait vraiment eu l'air ennuyé...

— _**Je me sens trop mal... gémit Adèle, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.**_

— _**Tu vas déjà mieux, Adèle. Il y a deux jours tu étais encore trop fiévreuse pour réussir à parler... Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. D'ailleurs, c'est une manie chez toi, de m'inquiéter. **_

— _**Je ne fais pas exprès, répondit-elle avant de se mettre à tousser. Oh j'ai la tête qui tourne...**_

— _**Courage, tu iras mieux dans quelques jours, si tu te reposes. Et puis, tu es aux bons soins de ma sœur...**_

— _**Oui, parlons-en. Tu m'abandonnes à la compagnie de ta famille, et tu n'es jamais là. Ils ne savent même pas qu'on est...**_

_**La main d'Halbarad vint se plaquer sur sa bouche, la surprenant par la même occasion.**_

— _**Chuchote tu veux ?**_

— _**Mais Halbarad...**_

— _**Nous leur dirons en temps voulu, d'accord ? Je préfèrerais que ma sœur apprenne à te connaître un peu avant de leur dire quoique ce soit...**_

— _**Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**_

— _**Ioldren est encore plus méfiante que moi et... Écoute, elle est très intransigeante, et je n'ai pas envie que tu aies quoique ce soit à lui prouver, alors c'est mieux qu'elle t'apprécie avant.**_

— _**C'est un Balrog ta sœur ou quoi ? Halbarad, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**_

Il était vrai que le physique même laissait deviner son intransigeance, comme disait Halbarad. Ioldren était une très jolie femme, très fine, mais aux traits un peu tirés par les soucis. Son allure très digne complexait un peu Adèle, qui avait toujours l'impression d'être une enfant mal élevée. Les pommettes hautes, le sourire rare en sa présence, Ioldren n'était pas douce.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Je vous apporte un peu de soupe.

— Merci Ioldren.

— Aldren ne vous ennuie pas au moins ?

— Oh non, pas du tout !

— Pardonnez-moi, je vous fais parler alors que vous semblez y avoir toutes les peines du monde...

Adèle sourit, mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Soudain, à sa grande surprise, Ioldren ferma la porte et vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

— Adèle... J'ai bien compris que vous veniez d'extrêmement loin, Halbarad nous l'a expliqué, et que vous aviez largement pris part à cette guerre. Vous êtes chère à Aragorn, et c'est pour cela que mon frère a promis de veiller sur vous.

Elle hocha la tête, avec l'envie d'ajouter que c'était aussi parce qu'Halbarad tenait à elle.

— J'ai l'impression que vous lui êtes une amie très chère, à lui aussi, ajouta Ioldren, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées d'Adèle.

— Je crois oui.

— Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble à Minas Tirith ?

— Pas tellement. Juste aux Maisons de Guérisons.

— Oui, il m'avait dit que vous l'aviez veillé et tenu compagnie... Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs, de tout mon coeur.

Et cette fois, Ioldren sourit sincèrement, et Adèle la trouva plus jolie encore. Son sourire faisait disparaître l'expression un peu hautaine de son visage, qui avait l'air bien plus doux et compréhensif.

— C'était normal.

— Non, vous ne le connaissiez pas... Vous avez fort bon coeur, Adèle. Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous ainsi inquiété pour lui ?

— Pour Aragorn, et... Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'un homme meurt seul, avoua Adèle, la voix toute enrouée et la gorge en feu.

— Je comprends l'affection que vous porte mon frère et Dirvel, alors. Vous devez avoir beaucoup d'amis Adèle...

Adèle sourit et haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. La soeur d'Halbarad lui conseilla de manger un peu avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle était en train de gagner la confiance de Ioldren, et c'était parfait. Elle allait soupirer de soulagement quand Ioldren se retourna et revint vers elle. Dès cet instant, Adèle comprit que tout n'allait pas être si simple. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, elle prit le bol de soupe et le porta à ses lèvres d'un air innocent.

— Adèle, vous allez trouver ma question étrange mais... Écoutez, nous sommes adultes, et je crois que nous parfaitement nous comprendre sans être maladroites l'une envers l'autre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Adèle affirma derrière son bol de soupe, sentant que la situation prenait un tournant qui n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

— Je vais être franche avec vous. J'ai bien vu la manière dont vous regardiez mon frère, et j'ai l'impression que vous l'appréciez bien plus qu'une amie le ferait.

— Ah oui ?

Minable, c'était minable. Autant se brûler la langue avec la soupe pour être complètement incapable de parler et éviter de dire des sottises plus grosses qu'elle...

— Je crois que vous avez des sentiments pour mon frère, et je me demande s'ils sont réciproques. J'espérais qu'en tant que femme, vous me le diriez.

Ioldren était redoutablement intelligente, il n'y avait pas à dire. Adèle se retrouvait en position de menteuse et de cachottière, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Et bien je... Je ne veux pas parler pour votre frère. C'est à lui que vous devriez parler.

— Cela veut dire que j'ai raison ?

Adèle avait envie d'étriper Halbarad. Peu importait qu'il avait des yeux gris comme des nuages avant la pluie, elle allait le tuer.

— Mère, Nolia viendra dès que possible ! dit Aldren en entrant gaiement dans la chambre.

— Pollux ! s'écria brusquement Adèle avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

Les deux autres la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la raison, et Adèle précisa que c'était le nom qu'elle avait trouvé pour le chien. Excellente diversion, non ?

— Pollux ? C'est étrange... Mais cela lui va plutôt bien... Pourquoi Pollux ?

— Il a l'air un peu pataud comme chien, et je sais pas j'ai pensé à mon monde d'un coup et... Bref, répondit-elle avant de tousser à nouveau.

— J'aime bien, c'est drôle. Pas vrai, Pollux ?

Ioldren soupira et les laissa toutes les deux, manifestement déçue de ne pas être parvenue à lui tirer les vers du nez. Adèle soupira elle aussi, de soulagement. S'il avait été là, Halbarad aurait soupiré de soulagement lui aussi, car il venait d'être sauvé d'une mort cruelle et violente.

Mais Ioldren n'était pas dupe, et, à peine sortie de la chambre d'Adèle, elle se dirigea vers son père, qui soupira de lassitude à l'instant où il vit l'expression de sa fille.

— Père, il faut que tu parles à Halbarad.

— A quel sujet ?

— De la jeune femme qui loge chez nous.

— Et bien ? Tout les hommes de Taurdal l'ont suffisamment cherché dans la région pour que nous soyons heureux de la savoir saine et sauve dans notre maison, non ? Je t'en pensais soulagée toi aussi, d'autant que ton frère se montre bien moins soucieux depuis.

— Justement ! Père, je crois... hésita Ioldren.

— Oui ?

— Je crois qu'il a l'intention de l'épouser.

Ioldren eut un air gêné et Halbareth haussa les sourcils, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de sa lettre.

— Père !

— Que veux-tu que je te réponde Ioldren ?

— Il t'en a parlé ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Non, et quand bien même, il serait tout à fait légitime que je ne te dise rien des confidences de mon fils, il me semble.

— Mais... Enfin Père, cela ne te surprend pas ?

— Et pourquoi cela devrait-il me surprendre, je te prie ? répondit Halbareth, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa lettre.

— Je ne sais pas, cela devrait, c'est tout ! Mais enfin, Père ! Halbarad répond à l'appel d'Aragorn et s'en va pour défendre Minas Tirith, et il revient avec une étrangère à l'histoire très curieuse qui s'avère finalement être une probable fiancée !

— Bien des hommes trouvent leur épouse au gré de leurs voyages.

— Mais c'est différent !

— Parce qu'il s'agit de ton frère ?

— Non ! Mais Père, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler avec lui ? A toi, il te répondrait.

— Halbarad viendra me parler lorsqu'il l'estimera nécessaire. Il y a longtemps que je n'interfère plus dans ses décisions, surtout de cet ordre là.

— S'il était honnête, il viendrait t'en parler. Cela veut bien dire qu'il y a un problème.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ton frère, mais moi j'ai bien un problème.

— Tu es malade Père ?

— Non, mais j'essaie de lire cette lettre et tu ne cesses de m'en empêcher avec tes sottises.

Ioldren tourna rageusement les talons, sous le sourire moqueur de son père. Le rire cristallin d'Aldren se fit soudainement entendre et Halbareth secoua la tête avec amusement.

— Au moins, ta fille ne se pose pas tant de questions. Elle est charmante, cette jeune Adèle.

— Tu ne l'as vue que deux fois, Père.

— Et c'est suffisant pour que je sache qu'elle me plaît. Écoute-moi bien Ioldren, nous avons offert l'hospitalité à cette jeune femme, et il n'est guère poli de ta part de douter d'elle. Si le jugement de ton frère ne te suffit pas, alors qu'il le devrait, je te rappelle qu'elle est l'amie de ton cousin, de Gandalf, et qu'elle a bénéficié de la protection du Seigneur Elrond. Si malgré tout cela tu doutes encore, c'est que tu deviens bien trop méfiante, même pour quelqu'un de notre race, dit sèchement Halbareth.

— Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit honnête et de bonne compagnie, Père. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a fait ni pour la Terre du Milieu, ni pour Halbarad.

— Alors où est le problème ? demanda Halbareth, radouci.

— Je crois qu'elle n'est pas une femme pour lui.

— Et encore une fois, je crois que tu devrais faire confiance au jugement de ton frère, Ioldren.

— Et toi tu lui fais toujours confiance.

Ioldren mit sa cape et sortit, ne prêtant pas attention aux soupirs d'Halbareth. Il était trop vieux pour que ses enfants lui causent encore des soucis, ce n'était pas juste. En entendant à nouveau le rire d'Aldren, il ricana à son tour, avant de se remettre à lire.

Si Aldren riait tant, c'était à cause du brave petit Pollux, qui aurait pu faire rire une assemblée d'Elfes sans le vouloir.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait un bon chien de garde, constata Aldren.

— Ce n'est pas sûr... Tu sais, quand les gens t'aiment beaucoup, ils peuvent faire des choses surprenantes.

— C'est vrai, mais vous devriez éviter de parler, vous n'avez déjà presque plus de voix. Je vais vous laisser, pour éviter de vous tenter.

Adèle sourit en attirant Pollux contre elle, qui se lova encore un peu plus dans les draps. Aldren éclata de rire et sortit en faisant un petit signe de la main à Adèle, qui trouvait vraiment cette jeune fille adorable. Aldren avait encore le sourire aux lèvres en passant devant son grand-père, incitant ce dernier à discuter.

— Tu as l'air de particulièrement apprécier la compagnie d'Adèle.

— Oh, elle est tellement gentille que ce serait difficile de ne pas l'aimer ! Je veux dire, elle est malade, mais elle est quand même de bonne humeur ! s'exclama Aldren.

— Elle se sent mieux, d'ailleurs ?

— Oui, j'ai l'impression. Mais elle tousse encore beaucoup... Il faut dire qu'elle avait tellement de fièvre que cela ne m'étonne pas... Je m'étonne plus de la voir en aussi bonne forme aujourd'hui, dit Aldren en prenant place près de son grand-père.

— Tiens, tiens... Ma petite-fille ferait-elle une excellente guérisseuse ?

— Ne te moque pas...

— Je ne me moque pas, ma douce.

Aldren eut l'un de ses sourires innocents qui faisaient fondre le cœur de son grand-père, et Halbareth se sentit moins vieux, tout à coup.

— Où est Mère ?

— Elle est sortie... Ne me demande pas pour quoi faire, je n'en sais rien.

— J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup Adèle...

— Oh, ne t'occupe pas de tout cela jeune fille, tu n'y comprendrais strictement rien.

Aldren soupira et croisa les bras, un petit air boudeur sur le visage, que son grand-père s'efforça aussitôt de faire disparaître.

— Pas de cela avec moi Aldren, j'ai élevé ta mère, et crois-moi, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville pour ce qui est de me faire tourner en bourrique.

— J'en ai assez qu'on me traite comme un bébé, qu'on dise que je ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Aldren, les sourcils froncés.

— Oh... Et bien promis, si un jour je comprends quelque chose aux histoires de ta mère, je t'en parlerais. Mais doué comme je suis, ce sera sûrement toi qui me les expliqueras avant.

Un peu plus de deux passèrent, et la nuit tombait sur Taurdal quand Halbarad passa la porte. Ioldren était revenue depuis un certain temps, et elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur depuis la discussion avec son père. Quant à Alegeth, le fils aîné de Ioldren, âgé d'une quizaine d'années, il était rentré lui aussi, et ne comprenait pas vraiment l'humeur de sa mère.

— Bonsoir... dit Halbarad avec hésitation, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Alors, fils, quelles nouvelles ?

— Plutôt bonnes. Les routes sont à nouveau normalement empruntées, et la plupart des brigands sont arrêtés, bien que nous n'ayons toujours pas mis la main sur le fameux Ted que je rêve d'envoyer tout droit à Gimli comme cadeau.

— Gimli... Le Nain, fils de Gloïn ?

— Oui, Père, et très protecteur envers Adèle. A ce propos, comment va-t-elle ?

— Guérisseuse Aldren, faites donc votre rapport à votre oncle je vous prie, dit Halbareth avec une voix malicieuse.

Aldren rougit et se mit à rire, avant de donner des nouvelles d'Adèle à Halbarad.

— Je vais aller la voir.

Ioldren lança un regard insistant à son père, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda tout de même son fils s'éloigner avec un air soucieux.

Halbarad toqua à la porte avec le coeur battant, ce qu'il trouva un peu stupide. Certes il s'inquiétait pour Adèle et il avait envie de la revoir, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait penser comme un tout jeune homme. N'entendant pas de réponses, il entra sans permission, et la scène qui s'offrit à lui l'attendrit tellement qu'il mit de côté toutes ses résolutions : Adèle lui rendait l'insouciance qui lui avait souvent manquée, et c'était tant mieux. Elle était endormie, les cheveux tout en désordre, les couvertures toutes dérangées. Il mit quelques secondes à faire abstraction de la jambe dénudée, la faute à une chemise trop courte, pour revenir au visage d'Adèle, un peu trop tendu pour quelqu'un qui se reposait. A côté d'elle, le jeune chien s'était pelotonné dans les couvertures, respirant tranquillement. Doucement, Halbarad s'approcha, replaça les couvertures et posa une main sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils en notant que la fièvre était remontée, mais encore plus lorsqu'il vit Adèle commencer à s'agiter. Elle lui avait parlé de ses cauchemars croissants, de cette immense vague qui la terrifiait. En réalité, comme il lui avait demandé, elle lui avait tout raconté : Halbarad s'était senti horriblement impuissant, et surtout complètement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas résoudre la plupart de ses problèmes, mais les cauchemars lui étaient moins hors de portée. Tendrement, il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas la réveiller... Mais il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre avoir peur, alors, doucement, il le fit quand même, même si elle avait besoin de se reposer. Et puis c'était aussi parce qu'il avait envie de lui parler, égoïstement. Adèle marmonna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux et de sourire un peu rêveusement.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier matin... lui reprocha-t-elle.

— J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler... Comment te sens-tu ?

— Un peu... A peu près.

— Pour quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvé inconsciente dans la neige après avoir manqué de se noyer, je trouve que tu bonne mine. Ton ami aussi, dit Halbarad en caressant la tête du chien.

— Il s'appelle Pollux, dit Adèle en prenant le chiot dans ses bras, qui la gratifia de plusieurs coups de langue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu restes le premier dans mon cœur, se moqua-t-elle.

— Tu veux l'emmener à Minas Tirith ?

— Il est assez petit pour un tel voyage, non ? Il tiendrait dans un sac... Il m'apaise... Tu veux bien ?

— Tu ne comptes pas dormir avec lui, là-bas ?

— Oh non, je t'aurais toi, pour m'apaiser...

C'était quelque chose qui plaisait à Halbarad, la manière d'Adèle de ne pas cacher son bonheur et ses envies. Lorsqu'elle était malheureuse, elle le cachait comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas inquiéter ceux qui l'aimaient, mais quand elle était joyeuse, elle savait montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se soucier pour elle. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si c'était correct ou non, elle lui montrait juste qu'elle l'aimait.

— D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que je l'habitue à ne pas dormir avec moi non ?

— Effectivement, je crois que ce serait mieux. Mais... Pourquoi ris-tu ?

— Parce que... répondit Adèle entre deux quintes de tous et deux éclats de rire. Parce que nous parlons de l'éducation de ce chien comme s'il était un enfant, et je ne sais pas... Je trouve ça drôle qu'on en parle à deux... Un peu comme si nous étions déjà mariés.

Halbarad sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'Adèle passait ses bras autour de lui, oubliant la présence de Pollux, dont l'adorable frimousse émergea pour lécher le cou d'Halbarad et se dégager. Adèle éclata d'un rire un peu rocailleux, et Halbarad la suivit très vite, en songeant à quel point il avait envie de l'épouser au plus vite.

— Tu sais, je me sens de mieux en mieux... Je pourrais peut-être...

— Non. Reste au lit, nous verrons demain.

— Halbarad... Cette nuit, tu dors dans votre espèce de quartier général ?

— Oui, sans doute. Je vais rester tard avec des Rôdeurs revenus tout récemment, et je dormirais là-bas. Pourquoi ?

— Rien... Tu sais je ne dors pas très bien, ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu peur... Et je crois que si je te savais pas loin, je me sentirais mieux.

C'était encore une chose qui touchait Halbarad, de savoir qu'Adèle lui faisait une telle confiance et l'aimait au point de n'être rassurée que par lui. Mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l'apaiser.

— Adèle, il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Et puis, tu as Pollux...

— Oui, j'ai Pollux. Tu... Tu pars déjà ?

— Je suis désolé Adèle, j'étais juste venu prendre quelques nouvelles...

— Oh... Alors bon courage.

— Merci, repose-toi bien.

— Je t'aime.

Halbarad en trébucha sur le tapis, provoquant un léger rire chez Adèle. Elle s'amusait à chaque fois : car à chaque fois, il était surpris par ces deux mots si francs et si tendres. Halbarad sourit, avant de grimacer en entendant Adèle tousser si fort qu'elle en effraya le pauvre Pollux.

Halbarad ferma la porte avec soin, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès d'Adèle. Pensif, il retrouva les siens, particulièrement silencieux.

— Alors, comment l'as tu trouvée ? demanda Ioldren avec un regard insistant.

— Elle tousse encore beaucoup, mais c'est normal. Elle est un peu fiévreuse, c'est sans doute dû à la fatigue. En réalité, je lui trouve meilleure mine, tu avais tout à fait raison Aldren, répondit Halbarad avec un sourire pour sa nièce.

— Tu es particulièrement inquiet pour elle.

— Elle ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui arrive, répondit sèchement Halbarad, un peu sur la défensive.

— Bien sûr... soupira Ioldren.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Non. Veux-tu manger quelque chose avant de repartir ? Adèle a peut-être meilleure mine, mais toi, tu as la même tête que quand tu reviens de plusieurs semaines en pleine nature. Tu n'as pas faim ?

— Et bien... Si, un peu, mais je ne reste pas longtemps.

Halbarad prit place sur le banc en face de la table, les pensées encore fixées vers Adèle. L'air un peu rêveur si inhabituel à son fils n'échappa à Halbareth, qui tentait vainement d'ignorer Ioldren de son côté.

— Les enfants, allez vous coucher, ordonna-t-elle.

A cet instant, Halbarad comprit qu'il s'était fait berner, et que le piège allait se refermer sur lui.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Alegeth, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir.

— Parce que j'ai besoin de parler à ton grand-père et ton oncle et que je ne vous veux pas dans les parages.

— Mais...

— Tes quinze ans ne te permettent pas encore de rester, alors file.

Alegeth s'éloigna en grognant, et Halbarad lui adressa un regard de soutien en embrassant sa nièce. Les enfants partis, il jeta le regard plus noir qu'il était possible à Ioldren, essayant de la dissuader.

— J'ai toujours détesté que tu me prennes pour une idiote, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me laisser faire... se justifia-t-elle en posant une assiette devant lui.

— Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote.

— Tu nous caches des choses, c'est pareil selon moi.

— Je ne cache rien.

— Alors, si je te pose une question, tu me répondras honnêtement ?

— Si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, je ne le ferais pas. Parce que je n'ai pas à le faire.

— C'est puéril.

Halbarad perdait patience. Il détestait cette manie qu'avait sa sœur de toujours penser qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il lui cachait des choses... Elle le mettait toujours dans la mauvais rôle, et cela selon lui, c'était puéril.

— Tu me fatigues, Ioldren.

— Et toi tu me déçois ! Et je suis sûre que tu déçois Père, même s'il ne dit rien.

Halbarad se retourna vers son père, qui se leva et s'assit en face de lui dans un soupir.

— As-tu quelque chose à me reprocher, Père ?

— Non, rien du tout.

— Mais Père... insista Ioldren.

— Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher Halbarad, mais je vais t'avouer qu'à force d'entendre ta sœur me casser les oreilles, j'en viens à être intrigué moi aussi, et j'aimerais que tu nous répondes.

— J'ai l'intention d'épouser Adèle, oui. J'avais l'intention de vous le dire lorsqu'elle serait rétablie.

— Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! dit Ioldren à son père, qui l'ignora royalement pour s'adresser à son fils.

— Tu l'épouses parce que tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas... Par pitié ?

— Non, pas du tout. Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme.

— Alors je suis heureux pour toi, fils. Très heureux, même. Ioldren, tu ne félicites pas ton frère ?

— Félicitations, j'espère qu'elle te rendra heureux.

— Elle le fait déjà, répondit Halbarad en serrant brièvement la main de sa soeur.

— Tant mieux... Mais avec tout cela, tu oublies de manger...

Rassuré de voir sa soeur réagir raisonnablement, Halbarad s'en voulut un peu de toute cette inquiétude. Lui qui se plaignait du manque de confiance à son égard, il s'avérait qu'il en manquait cruellement envers sa soeur.

— Mais alors... Pourquoi veux-tu la raccompagner à Minas Tirith, si tu comptes l'épouser ? Tous ces voyages sont un peu idiots... dit Ioldren en s'asseyant à côté du feu.

Le Rôdeur s'arrêta tout net de manger, se préparant mentalement à la dispute qui allait suivre. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort en voulant cacher ses fiançailles.

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je retournerais à Minas Tirith pour aider Aragorn, répondit-il calmement.

— Oui, mais tu décides de fonder une famille, c'est un peu différent... Et puis tu serais très utile dans la région, quand Aragorn décidera de réunifier son royaume !

— Non, Ioldren... Nous vivrons à Minas Tirith. Et... Nous nous marierons là-bas également.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Ioldren... Adèle est loin des siens, et la seule famille qu'il lui reste est à Minas Tirith, comme ses plus proches amis.

— Tu sais très bien que Père l'aimera comme sa fille ! protesta-t-elle.

— Là n'est pas la question !

— Bien sûr que si ! Les autres jeunes mariées quittent leur famille pour se rendre dans celle de leur époux ! J'imagine qu'il est dur pour la Dame Eowyn de quitter son pays natal pour se rendre en Gondor, mais elle le fait tout de même !

— Ce n'est pas la même chose...

— Oh si !

— Non, cela n'a rien à voir ! Leur histoire est différente ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit Ioldren, tu n'as jamais quitté Taurdal !

Le regard blessé de Ioldren calma Halbarad, qui reprit aussitôt un ton plus compréhensif.

— Je veux juste dire que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de te retrouver loin des tiens et de ta terre. Adèle a réussi à trouver des repères à Minas Tirith, et elle a besoin d'y rester pour l'instant. Je le comprends, et je l'approuve. Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de Minas Tirith, d'accord ?

— Et les Rôdeurs se débrouillent tout seuls ? Il y a longtemps que tu ne te soucies plus de ta famille, mais tes hommes ?

— Ioldren, ne parle pas ainsi à ton frère ! intervint Halbareth.

— Mais Père, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Ton fils veut s'installer à Minas Tirith !

Halbareth soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il était bien trop vieux pour que ses enfants lui causent de tels soucis...

— Je ne suis pas sourd, je l'ai aussi bien compris que toi.

— Et cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Il désire se marier, prendre soin de sa femme et aider Aragorn à reconstruire son royaume. J'ai toujours demandé à ton frère d'obéir à Aragorn et de l'aider quoiqu'il lui demande, et je suis heureux de voir que c'est le cas.

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de mais, Ioldren. Halbarad agit comme il le doit, envers son roi comme envers Adèle.

— Et elle, tu trouves qu'elle agit envers lui comme elle le devrait ?

— Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! dit Halbarad en se levant brusquement.

— Halbarad... tempéra son père.

— Non, Père, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ecoute-moi bien Ioldren, Adèle me rend très heureux, avant même que nous soyons mariés ! Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, et tu la juges mal ! Même ta fille a fait plus d'efforts pour la connaître !

— Une bonne épouse n'éloignerait pas un homme des siens !

— Et en quoi un mari qui éloignerait sa femme de sa famille en sachant qu'elle en a plus besoin que lui serait-il meilleur ? Adèle a tout perdu Ioldren, et je veux qu'elle retrouve un peu de ce qu'elle avait ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois déçue de me voir partir, mais tu ne peux me reprocher de le faire ! Parle avec Adèle, tu comprendras !

— De toute manière, elle n'est qu'un prétexte ! Tu as toujours détesté rester près de moi !

— Ce n'est pas mon rôle ! éclata Halbarad. Mais enfin Ioldren, cesse de m'en vouloir à chaque fois que je pars !

— C'est facile pour toi, tu peux toujours partir ! Moi je suis toujours ici, moi aussi j'ai perdu beaucoup quand Alrael est mort ! Tu pars pendant presque toute l'année, tu ne passes que quelques semaines avec nous, sans te soucier de savoir si je vais bien ou non ! Cela fait des années que je veille sur Père, sans jamais rien dire, parce que je l'aime ! Mais toi, tu ne te préoccupes de rien, tu vis ta vie sans te préoccuper de savoir si la mienne me convient !

— Tu n'es pas heureuse ? demanda Halbarad, inquiet.

— Je... Si je suis heureuse. J'ai Père, et j'ai mes enfants, et je les aime. Seulement, je parle toujours aux mêmes personnes, et quand tu es là, tu ne parles jamais avec moi. J'ai l'impression que je ne compte pour toi que parce que tu sais que je veille sur Père.

— Tu sais bien que c'est faux...

— Tu ne te rends pas compte Halbarad, tu es toujours sur les routes. Oui, je sais que c'est difficile, d'être un Rôdeur. Mais tu ne sais pas combien c'est triste ici quand on y est tout le temps...

Halbarad ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais pas raison non plus. Lui qui aimait tant les certitudes, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

— Je n'ai jamais aimé te faire de la peine Ioldren. Mais Adèle et moi irons à Minas Tirith, c'est ainsi.

— J'ai bien compris, et j'espère que tu t'y plairas. Bien... Je crois que je vais aller dormir, je suis fatiguée. De toute manière, les hommes doivent t'attendre. Bonne nuit.

Ioldren partie, Halbarad resta comme un idiot devant le feu, sous le regard de son père.

— Te voilà bien perturbé, fils.

— Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit aussi bien que moi.

— Oh oui... J'ai surtout entendu que j'étais un fardeau... Je ne suis pas si vieux que cela !

— Père...

— Mais oui, je sais. Halbarad, ne t'en fais pas pour ta soeur, tu sais bien comment elle est...

— J'aimerais qu'elle comprenne.

— Elle comprend, au fond d'elle, mais elle est bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'elle s'en est toujours voulue, pour la mort de ta mère.

— Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu ! se défendit Halbarad. J'avais quinze ans Père, j'étais tout à fait capable de comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute !

— Je sais. Mais Ioldren s'en est toujours voulue elle-même, alors comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse concevoir que tu ne lui en aies jamais voulu... Enfin... Tu sais, je me dis souvent que j'aurais dû me remarier, pour ta soeur. Elle a été seule trop souvent, pour ensuite s'occuper de moi. Elle n'a presque vécu que pour nous Halbarad... Elle n'a été mariée que pendant six ans...

— Elle aurait pu se remarier... Elle le pourrait encore.

— Notre peuple a tendance à facilement se résigner, et Ioldren en est l'exemple même. Allez, va, on t'attend... Ne t'en fais pas pour Ioldren, elle ne t'en veut déjà plus.

Halbarad hocha la tête et commença à partir, tracassé.

— Halbarad...

— Oui Père ?

— Je suis très content pour toi, vraiment. Ce sera un beau mariage.

* * *

— Pollux, non, c'est ma chaussure ! MA chaussure !

Adèle se se sentait bien mieux et elle était déterminée à sortir. Elle s'était habillée avec bonne humeur, et s'apprêtait à enfiler sa deuxième chaussure quand Pollux avait trouvé de bon goût de la lui prendre pour s'en servir comme substitut à un os en caoutchouc.

— Pollux, donne-la moi !

Lorsque enfin, elle réussit à récupérer une chaussure toute baveuse, le jeune chient s'attaqua au pied de son lit.

— Non, non, non !

Adopter un chien n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ai eue ces derniers temps... Devoir sans cesse cacher les bêtises de Pollux à Ioldren devenait éreintant, et même si elle avait la complicité de la nièce d'Halbarad, cela n'allait plus durer pour longtemps... Pollux n'était pas un chiot énergique, loin de là, il était même très paresseux, mais il avait une prédisposition incroyable pour le mâchouillage.

Arrivée dans la pièce principale, elle salua tout le monde. Ioldren n'était pas là, pour son plus grand soulagement : elle se montrait froide avec elle, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Halbarad n'était pas là non plus, pour sa plus grande déception... Aldren discutait avec son frère, et leur grand-père fumait tranquillement sa pipe.

— Oh, bonjour Adèle ! Bonjour Pollux ! dit joyeusement Aldren. Avec Alegeth, on a pensé qu'un morceau de grosse corde l'occuperait, dit-elle en donnant la corde à Pollux, qui lui trouva tout de suite de l'intérêt.

— Oui, c'est efficace, répondit Adèle avec un sourire.

— Bon, Aldren, si tu veux venir avec moi, c'est maintenant, rappela Alegeth.

— Oui, je viens !

— Et où allez-vous comme cela ?

— Juste retrouver des amis, Grand-Père. Aldren ne s'en fait pas toute seule, alors...

— Hé !

— Alegeth... soupira Halbareth.

— Je plaisantais... Bon, à plus tard !

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent, laissant une Adèle très mal à l'aise avec le vieil homme. Elle n'était pas habituée à agir avec un beau-père !

— Ma fille a tendance à accaparer Aldren, qui se fait peu d'amies... Elle est beaucoup trop seule, cette petite, dit soudain Halbareth.

— Oh... Mais elle est tellement gentille qu'elle va vite y remédier. Pollux, joue avec ta corde ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant le chien tirer sur le bas du pantalon d'Halbareth. Je suis désolée...

— Ce n'est rien... Vous vouliez sortir ?

— Oui... Ioldren devenait m'accompagner jusqu'à chez Dirvel, mais... Enfin, j'irais plus tard...

— J'oubliais que vous connaissiez Dirvel. Mais vous savez, il doit être avec Halbarad, vous ne le trouverez pas chez lui.

— A vrai dire, je voulais faire la connaissance de sa femme... Merien, c'est cela ?

— Oui, une très agréable jeune femme... Je vous aurais bien accompagné, mais j'attends de la visite. Ce n'est pas loin, vous n'avez qu'à demander à quelqu'un dehors, on vous l'indiquera !

— Oui, je vais faire comme ça...

— N'ayez pas peur, personne ne vous mangera.

— Je sais... Je peux vous laisser Pollux ?

— Bien sûr. Adèle... Je trouve mon fils moins grave depuis votre retour. Votre compagnie lui réussit.

Adèle sourit avec gêne avant de mettre la cape qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle adressa timidement un signe de la main à Halbareth avant de sortir.

Il faisait très froid dehors, et de mauvais souvenirs l'envahirent aussitôt. Mais elle s'enveloppa un peu plus de sa cape et sortit, à la recherche d'une âme charitable pour lui indiquer la maison de Dirvel. Il y avaient seulement des enfants dans les environs... Enfin, peut-être sauraient-ils lui indiquer le chemin quand même.

— JE COMPTE PAS POUR DU BEURRE !

— Hertil rentre à la maison maintenant et arrête de nous suivre !

— Mais je veux venir avec vous !

— Tu ne peux pas, alors rentre !

Le petit groupe d'enfants s'éloigna d'un petit garçon manifestement beaucoup plus jeune. Le petit s'assit dans la neige et se mit à bouder. Attendrie, Adèle s'éloigna.

— Bonjour... Tu ne devrais pas rester dans la neige comme cela, tu vas être malade, et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

— Au moins, quand je suis malade, on s'occupe de moi... dit le petit garçon en se levant.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Hertil et j'ai cinq ans bientôt...

— Et bien enchantée, moi je suis Adèle.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je cherche la maison de Dirvel.

— Ah mais je connais ! Ma maison est à côté ! Je peux t'emmener si tu veux ! s'exclama le petit en la tirant par la manche.

— D'accord, d'accord...

Le petit Hertil l'entraîna donc avec lui, tout en lui expliquant à quel point ses frères étaient méchants, parce que plus vieux et ne voulant pas jouer avec lui.

— Harvel a le même âge que moi, on est jumeaux... Mais il m'ennuie, parce qu'il est jaloux ! Et puis, il est pas drôle, parce qu'il reste toujours à la maison...Voilà, c'est ma maison !

— Hertil, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où sont tes frères ? s'inquiéta une jeune femme en l'attirant à elle.

— Il est avec Vordruil et les autres... Ils voulaient pas de moi ! Alors j'ai expliqué à Adèle comment venir chez Dirvel, comme notre maison est à côté ! Tu as vu comme je suis gentil ?

— Oui, tu es très gentil... Alors, vous êtes Adèle, ravie de vous rencontrer.

— Mais moi aussi... Vous avez un petit garçon vraiment adorable.

— Pour l'instant... Dans peu de temps, il fera toutes les bêtises possibles au monde... soupira la jeune mère.

Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs que la plupart des gens d'ici, tirant plus vers les bruns. Ils étaient un peu ondulés, lui donnant un air de grande douceur.

— HARVEL LACHE TOUT DE SUITE TON FRERE !

Une grande douceur qui cachait une bonne dose de fureur, apparemment. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle vit la jeune femme se diriger vers Hertil et un autre de ses garçons pour les séparer et les ramener chacun par une oreille.

— Voilà ce que je vous disais...

— Combien avez-vous d'enfants ?

— Quatre... Quatre garçons. Je crois que j'assure la relève des Rôdeurs à moi toute seule... CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! RENTREZ A L'INTERIEUR !

Les deux enfants rentrèrent, l'air penaud, tout en se poussant quand même...

— Et bien, vous avez du courage... nota Adèle.

— Mon époux n'est pas là en ce moment, ils en profitent. Dites-moi, on dit que vous êtes fiancée à Halbarad, c'est vrai ?

— Oui... dit Adèle en rougissant.

— Félicitations ! Vous avez bien raison, c'est un homme très bien. Bien, je vous laisse avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose... N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous manquez de compagnie, je serais ravie de parler un peu.

— Très bien... Mais quel est votre nom ?

— Oh oui, quelle idiote ! Je suis Eniel. Et la maison que vous cherchez est celle à gauche, là-bas... Bonne journée Adèle !

— A vous aussi, au revoir !

Un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de débarquer ainsi chez les gens, Adèle toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et une très belle jeune femme s'y présenta.

— Bonjour... Oh, vous devez être Adèle !

— Bonjour... Je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Pas du tout ! Dirvel m'a beaucoup parlée de vous...

— Ah... Il n'a cessé de parler de vous et de votre fille aussi.

Merien leva les yeux au ciel et invita Adèle à rentrer. Elle débarrassa Adèle de son manteau et l'installa avec enthousiasme. Adèle fut d'ailleurs assez surprise, car elle trouvait Merien assez expansive pour une femme de Rôdeur. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire !

— Alors vous êtes bien rétablie ?

— Oh oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux...

Merien parût inquiète et se leva brusquement en s'excusant.

— Deriel est silencieuse depuis trop longtemps... Ha ! Je vous y prends, jeune fille, à fouiller dans les placards !

Merien revint avec une adorable petite fille dans les bras, mignonne à croquer. Il fallait dire qu'elle devait sans doute tenir de sa mère, car Merien était réellement très belle. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient aussi beaux que les cheveux presque elfiques d'Aldren, et son visage en forme de coeur devait charmer bien des hommes. Halbarad lui avait d'ailleurs dit que lorsque Dirvel avait épousé Merien, il avait été désigné comme l'homme le plus chanceux de Taurdal par les autres tant la jeune femme avait été convoitée. La petite Deriel avait hérité des beaux traits de sa mère, à quoi s'ajoutait des petites joues rebondies absolument adorables.

— Comme elle est jolie...

— Ne le dites pas trop, son père lui répète déjà bien assez... Dirvel ne voit qu'elle, précisa-t-elle.

— Et vous...

— Et moi, oui, répondit-elle en riant. Alors, vous vous plaisez, à Taurdal ?

— Oui... La famille d'Halbarad est très gentille.

— Vous vous en sortez, avec Ioldren ? Deriel, ne touche pas à cela !

— Oui, oui... Elle est très gentille...

— Vous pouvez me le dire, à moi. Halbarad a parlé à Dirvel, et Dirvel me parle à moi... Et je connais un peu Ioldren, je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile.

— Je crois qu'elle me déteste.

Merien éclata de rire et secoua la tête en replaçant sa fille sur ses genoux.

— Elle ne vous déteste pas... Ioldren est juste une femme très dure, qui a toujours trop pris sur elle. Son mari est mort alors que ses enfants étaient encore jeunes, et elle a toujours veillé sur son père. Je crois qu'elle envie juste un peu votre jeunesse et votre bonheur, mais elle ne vous déteste pas.

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai quand elle me regarde...

— Ne faites pas attention... Bientôt, elle vous aimera comme une sœur.

Adèle soupira et reporta son attention sur la petite Deriel. Une petite fille de deux ans, c'était absolument adorable, il n'y avait pas à dire.

— Elle est tellement mignonne...

— Vous aurez bientôt la vôtre...

— Moi ? Il vaut mieux attendre un peu... Pour l'instant, je n'arrive même pas à correctement m'occuper d'un chien...

— Vous dites cela maintenant, mais vous verrez...

— Vous pensez qu'Halbarad a envie d'avoir des enfants ? Je veux dire... Il aurait pu se marier avant de me rencontrer...

— Oui, il a eu des occasions, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Mais je vous assure qu'il désire une famille.

— Quelles occasions ? demanda Adèle avec un air faussement détaché.

— Il y a quelques années, Ioldren a essayé de lui faire épouser une de ses amies. Mais cela n'a pas plu du tout à Halbarad... Elle a épousé Vordras, l'un des hommes qui vous a trouvée dans la neige.

— Oh... Mais Halbarad n'était pas du tout intéressé ?

— Du tout. Vous êtes vraiment celle qu'il lui faut, n'en doutez pas.

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Adèle resta un moment avec Merien, et elles furent ramenées à la réalité par le retour presque inattendu de Dirvel, vers lequel la petite Deriel courut en riant.

— Oh mais qui voilà ? dit Dirvel en la soulevant du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Il salua Adèle, sa fille toujours pendue à son cou. La jeune femme le trouva très touchant, sous cette facette.

— Que fais-tu déjà ici ? demanda Merien en reprenant sa fille qui tendait les bras vers elle.

— Il n'y avait pas plus à faire... Enfin, rien que nous ne pouvions faire aujourd'hui. Halbarad est rentré, lui aussi.

Adèle les laissa, après avoir promis à Merien de ne pas hésiter à revenir la voir dès le lendemain. La jeune femme sourit en voyant le petit Hertil jouer dans la neige en repartant, ignorant les mises en garde de sa mère.

— Tu vas attraper froid ! Tes orteils et tes oreilles vont tomber si tu ne rentres pas ! menaça Erniel tout en adressant un clin d'oeil à Adèle.

— Mais je serais laid sans mes oreilles !

— A toi de choisir !

— Je garde mes oreiiiiiillles !

Revenue devant la maison de la famille d'Halbarad, Adèle soupira et se prépara mentalement à affronter Ioldren. Lorsqu'elle rentra à l'intérieur, elle croisa tout de suite le regard de sa future belle-soeur, aussi froid que la température extérieure.

— Nous pensions que vous vous étiez perdue...

— Oh, désolée, j'ai fait la connaissance de Merien et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Bonjour Halbarad.

— Bonjour Adèle.

Un regard complice échangé plus tard, Adèle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle en profita pour étudier un peu Halbarad dans sa famille. Physiquement, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, ayant hérité beaucoup de ses traits. Les yeux gris venaient apparemment d'Halbareth eux aussi, bien qu'ils soient moins beaux que ceux de son fiancé, bien sûr. Halbarad semblait vouer un profond respect à son père, cela se voyait à la manière dont il s'adressait à lui. Halbareth de son côté avait l'air d'un père très fier, confiant en son fils, ce qu'Adèle nota avec une certaine fierté elle aussi : son futur mari était vraiment un homme bien. Elle était rassurée de voir que la relation père-fils était bonne, compensant ainsi les difficultés des relations fraternelles avec Ioldren... En effet, si Ioldren semblait elle aussi beaucoup respecter et aimer Halbarad, il y avait une certaine gêne, une distance, voire une tension très étrange, qu'Adèle était incapable de comprendre. Quant à Alegeth et Aldren, ils adoraient leur oncle, et c'était aussi évident qu'un oliphant dans un couloir.

Puis, Pollux s'avança tranquillement vers Adèle, tout doucement, provoquant le rire de la jeune femme.

— Et bien on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très énergique toi... dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour le caresser.

— Je suis sûre que c'est parce que Grand-Père a tellement joué avec lui qu'il est épuisé... chuchota Aldren en s'approchant.

La jeune fille s'éloigna lorsque Halbarad vint près d'Adèle, discrète. Adèle eut un petit sourire malicieux qui fit rire Halbarad, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Ioldren. Un peu à l'écart, ils parlèrent presque à voix basse.

— Merien est vraiment très gentille...

— Je te l'avais bien dit.

— Et leur petite-fille est tellement... En fait, Dirvel n'exagérait pas quand il disait à quel point elle était belle !

— Oui, c'est vrai... Et... De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

— De Dirvel et toi. Surtout de toi.

— Ah... C'est à dire ?

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le raconter ?

Soudain, on toqua à la porte, assez brusquement. Halbarad ouvrit pour trouver Dirvel devant la porte, un peu contrarié.

— Irthas et Banhuil ont attrapé deux types... Il faut que tu viennes.

— Ils ne peuvent pas s'en charger ?

— Apparemment, ils étaient aux ordres de Saroumane.

Adèle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Halbarad de l'accompagner, mais il refusa d'un regard. Un peu vexée, elle retourna vers Aldren et Pollux.

— Alegeth, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Le neveu d'Halbarad n'attendait que cela, et avec un regard connaissant pour son oncle attrapa sa cape et se précipita dehors, un Halbarad amusé à sa suite. La porte se referma sous le regard furieux d'Adèle.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ioldren, l'air de rien.

— Tout va bien... marmonna-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte.

— Vous savez, vous avez connu Halbarad dans des circonstances particulières, mais il va falloir vous habituer à l'idée que comme la plupart des hommes, c'est un vrai courant d'air...

— Ce n'est pas un problème.

— A vous voir, on dirait que si...

— Absolument pas, répéta Adèle.

Le problème était plutôt qu'il ait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne alors qu'il était question de Saroumane. Si son neveu de quinze ans pouvait venir avec lui, pourquoi était-elle exclue ?

Une heure plus tard, Alegeth revint seul, après le repas, l'air déçu.

— Et bien mon garçon, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? demanda Halbareth.

— Je n'ai pas eu le droit de plus rester, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Adèle sourit discrètement en songeant qu'il y avait tout de même une justice. Ioldren déclara soudain qu'elle allait prendre l'air.

— Tu devrais emmener Adèle avec toi, afin qu'elle découvre un peu plus Taurdal. Et puis cela vous ferait l'occasion de discuter un peu...

— Oh je ne sais pas si Adèle a envie de...

— Mais si, mais si, elle en a envie, trancha Halbareth, ne leur laissant pas le choix.

Ioldren lança un des regards les plus noirs qu'Adèle ait jamais vu à son père, et Alegeth s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne, pressentant sans doute les tensions.

— Et bien venez, alors, dit sèchement la sœur d'Halbarad.

— Je... D'accord...

Songeant que Ioldren commençait de plus en plus à lui faire l'effet d'un Epouvantard, elle la suivit néanmoins. Elles se mirent à marcher, dans un silence de plomb. Ioldren semblait vraiment contrariée et Adèle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait assez à Halbarad, lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il prenait son visage de Rôdeur...

— J'espère que ma présence ne vous gêne pas... tenta Adèle.

— Non, répondit Ioldren avec un ton qui laissait penser tout le contraire.

La jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel : quelque chose lui disait que Ioldren allait être beaucoup plus difficile à apprivoiser qu'Eowyn. Et ce n'était pas une perspective réellement réjouissante.

— Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé la neige... reprit Adèle. C'est froid, c'est humide, c'est le meilleur moyen de vous rendre malade... Et puis après ça fond, et il y a cette espèce de boue partout... Entre le col de Caradhras et ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je crois que maintenant, je la déteste.

De toute évidence, cette autre tentative était aussi ratée que les autres, Ioldren ne lui adressant qu'un hochement de tête. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Adèle, les bras croisés.

— Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vivre à Taurdal ?

— Hein ? Euh... Pardon ?

— Vous allez vivre avec mon frère à Minas Tirith, alors que sa place est ici. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez de décider ainsi de sa vie.

— Je n'ai rien décidé du tout... répondit Adèle sans comprendre. C'est Halbarad qui a dit dès le début que...

— Parce qu'il ne veut pas vous forcer à vivre ici.

— Mais...

— Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites ? Halbarad va se marier loin de sa famille, et vivre tout aussi loin d'elle.

— Moi aussi, répondit froidement Adèle, qui perdait patience.

— Vous avez choisi de vous lier à Halbarad, vous devriez assumer ce choix jusqu'au bout.

— Mais je l'assume !

— Oh je vous en prie ! Vous décidez de vous fiancer avec lui, puis vous retournez chez vous, puis vous revenez, pour le forcer à vivre dans une ville qu'il déteste...

— Je ne le force pas et Halbarad ne déteste pas Minas Tirith, siffla Adèle entre ses dents.

— Il préfère rester dans la région.

— Il vous l'a dit ?

— Je le sais. Ici, il est respecté et aimé. Ce n'est pas le cas en Gondor.

— Vous ne savez rien du Gondor.

— Je sais la réputation qu'ont les Rôdeurs en dehors de nos terres. Je connais mon frère, et je sais qu'il en a toujours souffert. Et vous, vous lui demandez de vivre au milieu d'hypocrites qui l'ont toujours méprisé.

— Stop. Personne ne méprise Halbarad en Gondor, du moins personne d'important.

Adèle tourna les talons et repartit vers la maison, furieuse. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de Ioldren, qui n'avait rien à envier au sien.

— Les Dunedains ont besoin d'Halbarad. Sans doute au moins autant que vous avez besoin de lui. Et Halbarad a besoin de sa famille.

— Il a peut-être besoin de moi, aussi. Je ne quitterais pas Minas Tirith.

Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la Cité Blanche : cela voudrait qu'il lui faudrait se séparer de ses amis, des confidences d'Eowyn, ne pas apprendre à connaître Paul... Non, elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas.

— Vous êtes incroyablement égoïste.

C'était la remarque de trop, celle qui la fit sortir de ses gonds immédiatement, et qui lui fit automatiquement oublier toutes les règles de politesse qu'elle s'était pourtant promises de respecter.

— WOOOOW ! Je ne suis PAS égoïste ! Je suis peut-être colérique, impatiente, maladroite, stupide même parfois, imprudente... Mais je ne suis pas égoïste !

Ioldren semblait outrée. Tant mieux.

— Je ne suis pas égoïste ! répéta Adèle. Je fais ce que je peux avec les moyens que j'ai pour avoir une vie à peu près heureuse et normale ! J'AI TOUT PERDU D'ACCORD ? J'AI TOUT A RECONSTUIRE ! ET J'ESSAIE DE NE PAS ME PLAINDRE ! JE VEUX JUSTE ETRE HEUREUSE !

— Vous êtes...

— Impolie ? Irrespectueuse ? OUI, J'AVOUE ! Mais je ne suis pas égoïste ! Mais vous, oui, vous l'êtes ! CESSEZ DE VOULOIR DE DIRIGER LA VIE DE VOTRE FRERE !

— C'est vous qui voulez la diriger, pas moi !

— Il a choisi de vivre avec moi ! Il faut arrêter de vous prendre pour une espèce de Molly Weasley hein ! Il veut être avec moi, je ne le force pas à ce que je sache !

— A mon avis, il ne se souhaitait pas que vous lui causeriez autant de problèmes ! rétorqua Ioldren.

A cet instant, Adèle explosa littéralement. Elle ne se préoccupa pas des gens sortis de leurs maisons, attirés par le bruit, et hurla de plus belle sur Ioldren.

— C'est votre compagnie qu'il fuit, pas la mienne ! Vous savez quoi ? Il a ri quand je lui ai demandé si vous étiez une sorte de Balrog ! Cela montre bien l'image que vous donnez aux membres de votre propre famille !

— Je ne vous permets pas...

— ALORS LACHEZ-MOI LES BASKETS ESPECE DE HARPIE ! LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLES !

Furieuse, Adèle s'éloigna rapidement. Elle marchait vite, les poings serrés, prête à grogner si l'on venait l'ennuyer. Elle se sentait rejetée. Elle avait donc toujours eu raison, quand elle pensait que sa belle-famille ne l'accepterait pas. On ne voulait ni de ses problèmes, ni de son étrangeté. Elle aurait pu comprendre les réticences de sa belle-sœur... Mais dire qu'elle était égoïste... Elle ne pensait pas être quelqu'un d'égoïste.

Quoique... Au fond, peut-être que Ioldren avait raison. Peut-être que Halbarad n'avait pas tellement envie de vivre à Minas Tirith... C'était ce qu'elle voulait elle, et qu'elle lui imposait presque involontairement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Un peu découragée, Adèle s'assit sur un muret. Ou plus exactement, s'effondra sur un muret... A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle devenait une vraie fontaine ambulante, ces derniers temps... Elle pleura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... Pourquoi pleurez-vous ainsi ? Vous allez vous rendre malade...

— Je...

— Vous vous êtes disputée avec Ioldren, j'ai entendu... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre dans un tel état...

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Talwen. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Adèle... Bien que je préfèrerais vous voir sans toutes ces larmes sur votre visage. Cette dispute n'en mérite pas tant...

— Je crois que je me suis mise Ioldren à dos pour un moment...

— C'est fort possible... Vous n'auriez pas dû crier ainsi.

— Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Je m'excuserais.

Talwen sourit d'un air réconfortant, et Adèle se sentit un peu stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'énerve ainsi ? Elle avait envie de voir Halbarad...

— Vous pensez qu'elle me pardonnera ? demanda Adèle, inquiète.

— Ioldren ? Oh, elle vous en voudra un moment. Elle est extrêmement rancunière... Mais je crois qu'au fond, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas se mêler ainsi de la vie de son frère. Alors oui, je crois qu'elle finira par vous pardonner.

— Et Halbarad, vous pensez qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

— Je ne pense pas... Vous n'aviez pas tous les torts, après tout.

— Mouais... Il vaudrait mieux que je lui parle avant que la harpie ne lui tombe dessus... Dites, vous savez où est l'espèce que quartier général des Rôdeurs ? Enfin là où ils se réunissent quoi...

— Je vais vous y emmener.

Adèle descendit de son muret, les larmes n'étant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Vous êtes très gentille.

Les cheveux noirs de Talwen auraient pu lui donner une allure sévère, mais le fait qu'ils soient bouclés rendaient ses traits particulièrement doux, tout comme ses yeux couleur noisette. Un regard chaleureux et un sourire compréhensif, Talwen avait tout de la main secourable. Une autre alliée dans une future croisade anti-Ioldren ?

— Vous n'appréciez pas Ioldren ? demanda Adèle, l'air de rien.

— Oh si, au contraire, c'est une très bonne amie.

Le visage d'Adèle se décompose et elle manque de trébucher dans la neige, sous les rires de Talwen, qui la retient par le bras.

— Cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître qu'elle agit comme une idiote parfois... Elle a tendance à vouloir tout contrôler.

— Oui, j'ai vu...

— Si vous voulez, j'essaierai de la rendre un peu plus raisonnable. Parfois, elle m'écoute.

Talwen continua de rassurer Adèle en la guidant, et elle en avait bien besoin, car elle culptabilisait beaucoup... Mais au fond, si le roi du Gondor avait su la pardonner de l'avoir traité de grand crétin... Ioldren la pardonnerait sans doute aussi ? Curieusement, elle en doutait un peu.

— Vous voyez, c'est ce bâtiment... Je vais vous laisser...

Soudain un grand cri se fit entendre, un cri de douleur, qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

— HALBARAD ! hurla une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Dirvel.

Inquiète, Adèle sélança vers la maison, Talwen sur ses talons. A la seule idée que son fiancé soit bléssé, ou bien malade, elle avait envie de hurler elle aussi. Les deux Rôdeurs qui s'entretenaient devant la porte n'eurent que le temps de la voir passer, et absolument pas celui de l'empêcher d'entrer.

— Mais il est complètement fou ! hurla une autre voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue. J'ai mal !

Se laissant guider par les voix, Adèle ouvrit grand la porte d'une salle, malgré les protestations de Talwen. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec quatre Rôdeurs, dont Halbarad et Dirvel, qui parurent très surpris de la voir là. Reportant son attention, elle remarqua que son cher et tendre se frottait le poing avec un air un peu douloureux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le prisonnier avec eux, qui apparemment, était le destinataire du coup de poing d'Halbarad. Elle eut un sursaut en le reconnaissant. C'était l'horrible Ted aux mains balladeuses !

— Mais c'est...

— Adèle, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Halbarad, de toute évidence pas très ravi de la voir.

— Je... Je voulais te voir à cause du Balrog et... Mais... Tu viens de lui mettre une droite ? dit-elle en désignant Ted.

— Quel Balrog ? demanda Dirvel.

— Rien... répondirent en même temps les deux fiancés.

— Oh, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Dirvel avant d'être pris d'un terrible fou rire.

Un fou rire stoppé par le regard noir d'Halbarad, qui se concentra à nouveau sur Adèle.

— Il y a un problème avec Ioldren ? demanda-t-il, sans faire attention.

A l'instant où les autres Rôdeurs comprirent que le Balrog était Ioldren, ils rejoignirent très vite Dirvel dans ses éclats de rire. Halbarad leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers Adèle, un peu fâché.

— Tu aurais dû attendre que je revienne... Tu ne devrais pas être ici, ne voulais pas que tu te vois ce... Ce brigand.

Soudain, son regard s'adoucit, avant de devenir inquiet.

— Tu as les yeux rouges... Tu as pleuré ?

— Un peu...

— Ioldren t'a faite pleurer ?

— Ben... Euh... Un peu... En quelque sorte... Mais...

— J'en ai assez maintenant... Bien, assieds-toi ici et attends quelques minutes.

Il se se retourna vers les autres, qui avaient cessé de rire, et vers Ted, qui regardait Adèle avec un air mauvais.

— Ne la regarde pas, Ted, si tu tiens à ton nez.

— Et... J'y suis ! T'es fiancé avec elle ! s'exclama Ted. Et ben... T'as vraiment des drôles de goûts toi, dit-il à Adèle.

Repensant à ce qui avait failli lui arriver en Comté, la jeune femme frissonna.

— Ted, tais-toi, intervint Dirvel.

— Ben quoi... De toute manière, vous allez me mettre en prison, je peux bien m'amuser. D'ailleurs, Adèle, tu te serais bien plus amusée avec moi, t'sais.

— Encore un mot, Ted, et plutôt que de t'emprisonner, je te fais expédier en Comté avec une petite lettre qui dirait aux Hobbits de faire de toi tout ce qu'ils voudraient, dit froidement Halbarad.

— Halbarad...

— Pas maintenant, Adèle.

— Mais...

— Pas maintenant...

N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, elle se leva et vient se placer devant Ted, qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire le malin en lui jetant un regard tout à fait pervers. Mais une gifle vint lui faire baisser les yeux.

— Voilà pour la Comté.

Une deuxième vint encore trouver la joue d'un Ted vraiment abasourdi.

— Et celle-là, c'est pour m'avoir manqué de respect. Et parce qu'à cause de toi, je me suis fait mal à la cheville.

Une troisième gifle aurait sans doute été donnée si Halbarad n'était pas venue retenir son bras, retenant à grand peine un sourire.

— Mais on dit jamais deux sans trois ! protesta Adèle.

— Allez, viens. Dirvel... Je te laisse t'occuper de cet agréable personnage ?

— On a l'autorisation de le frapper nous aussi s'il manque encore de respect à Adèle ?

— Oui. Tu vois Ted, tu es prévenu, alors tiens-toi tranquille. Et prends-garde, Dirvel est beaucoup moins patient que moi.

Il entraîna Adèle avec lui, qui avait bien envie de s'accrocher à son bras. Mais si c'était pour que tout Taurdal en parle dans la seconde suivante, autant éviter. Sortis du bâtiment, il s'entretint quelques minutes avec les hommes à l'extérieur, avant de retrouver Adèle.

— Halbarad...

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi as-tu frappé Ted ?

— Cela me paraît plutôt évident quand on connaît le personnage...

— Il a dit quelque chose à propos de moi ?

— Oui.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

— Hé ! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit !

— Il a fait allusion à ce qui s'est passé en Comté et t'a décrite d'une manière particulièrement incorrecte. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai failli lui décrocher la mâchoire.

— C'est trop mignon...

— Pardon ?

— Tu défends mon honneur, et ça me plaît beaucoup... N'empêche que tu aurais pu me laisser le gifler une troisième fois...

— Quelle était la raison de cette troisième gifle ?

— Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison particulière... Attends Halbarad, tu marches trop vite pour moi !

— Excuse-moi... Bon, quelle est cette histoire avec Ioldren ?

Adèle grimaça, gênée. Comment dire avec tact à Halbarad que sa soeur était une vraie plaie ? Et comment lui dire qu'elle l'avait traitée de harpie en lui hurlant dessus ?

— Halbarad... Je suis désolée... Mais j'ai crié. Je... Elle m'a vraiment mise hors de moi et... Enfin, tu sais comment je suis... Je l'ai traité de harpie...

— De quoi ?

— D'un truc pas franchement très flatteur... Mais elle a dit que je te forçais à vivre à Minas Tirith, que j'étais égoïste alors... Ben j'ai craqué !

— Elle a dit que... Oh, elle va m'entendre.

— Mais attends... Dis, elle a un peu raison... Ou pas ?

— Elle a tort, complètement tort. Ioldren est juste... Enfin, elle est Ioldren. Je suis désolé, Adèle... Elle va te présenter des excuses.

— Je lui en présenterais aussi, tu sais... Pour lui avoir hurlé dessus comme ça... Ce serait mieux qu'on se réconcilie.

— Oui, ce serait mieux...

Ils rentrèrent donc, et Adèle était bien soulagée de savoir qu'Halbarad ne lui en voulait pas de s'être disputée avec sa soeur. Mais à la réflexion, venant de lui, cela la surprenait plutôt. Il semblait ne pas se montrer aussi objectif que d'habitude lorsque les choses touchaient Ioldren...

— Ah, vous êtes rentrée ! s'exclama Halbareth en la voyant. Je me faisais du souci... Pourquoi avoir ainsi faussé compagnie à Ioldren ?

— Alegeth, Aldren, dans vos chambres, dit Halbarad en fermant la porte.

— Mais Oncle Halbarad... protestèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

— Ne discutez pas.

L'air sévère de leur oncle sembla convaincre les deux jeune gens, qui s'éloignèrent, la tête basse, cherchant visiblement s'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Ioldren se tenait près de la cheminée, les bras croisés, l'air incertain. Adèle prit Pollux dans ses bras pour se donner un peu plus d'assurance.

— Et bien Halbarad, tu m'as l'air mauvaise humeur...

— Je le suis, Père, et je le serais tant que Ioldren continuera à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Halbareth sembla porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, d'un seul coup, et s'avachit dans son fauteuil. Il attira un tabouret à lui et étendit ses longues jambes dessus, avant de demander à Adèle de lui passer sa pipe, posée sur le meuble derrière elle.

— Père, tu fumes trop.

Ce à quoi Halbareth répondit par un joli nuage de fumée. Serrant Pollux contre elle, qui se mit à la lui lécher le visage, Adèle s'assit sur le banc, un peu inquiète.

— Qu'as-tu encore à me reprocher, Halbarad ?

— Oh je t'en prie... Je sais très bien ce que tu as dit à Adèle. Que tu me le dises à moi, passe encore... Mais que tu ailles lui faire de la peine, je... Je te pensais plus compréhensive ! Tu sais pourtant ce que c'est, que de perdre ceux qu'on aime !

— Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ta fiancée ne trouve pas ta famille assez bien pour la connaître ! Nous serions volontiers une nouvelle famille pour elle !

— Ce n'est pas vraiment flagrant ! Tu fais une adorable belle-soeur ! s'exclama ironiquement Halbarad.

Sentant le ton monter, Adèle se tourna vers Halbareth, qui semblait désespéré. Il la regarda d'un air impuissant, et de son côté, le brave petit Pollux gémit en se pelotonnant sur la jeune femme.

— Elle m'a crié dessus, Halbarad ! Elle aurait pu ameuter tout Taurdal ! Cela ne te fait rien, qu'elle manque de respect à ta soeur ?

— Elle est prête à te faire des excuses ! Peux-tu en dire autant ?

— Des excuses pour avoir dit la vérité ?

— Quelle vérité ? J'en ai assez Ioldren, vraiment ! Nous tournons en rond ! Je veux bien essayer de comprendre, mais ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

— C'est toi qui nous prend pour des idiots ! Tu te fiances avec une femme qui n'est pas pour toi et...

— Pardon ? De quel droit te permets-tu de dire des choses pareilles ?

— Parce que je te connais, et que je doute qu'elle soit pour toi ! Tu l'épouses parce qu'elle est une amie d'Aragorn, et que tu prends trop à coeur ton rôle de la protéger ! Au fond de toi, tu ne l'aimes pas, je le sais ! Tu t'en ais convaincu, c'est tout !

Adèle eut un hoquet de surprise. Son futur beau-père lui, s'étouffa littéralement avec la fumée de sa pipe et toussa violemment.

— Et bien il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas, Ioldren. J'aime sincèrement Adèle, et elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis un bon moment.

Ioldren parût vouloir s'excuser, mais, comme prise d'un sursaut de fierté, elle ne dit rien et s'éclipsa. Halbarad se tourna vers son père, qui se remettait à peine de son étouffement surprise.

— Père, nous repartirons à Minas Tirith d'ici deux jours. Tout est à peu près en ordre à Taurdal, et Dirvel saura se débrouiller.

— Comme tu veux, fils. Tu as raison de te presser, maintenant que la neige a commencé à fondre. Vous serez mariés au printemps, c'est très bien. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais vous avez ma bénédiction.

— Merci, Père.

— Mais tu vas me faire une faveur avant de partir. J'exige que tu sois réconcilié avec ta soeur au moment où tu partiras. Je ne tolèrerais pas que mes enfants soient en froid, surtout s'ils sont amenés à ne pas se revoir avant longtemps.

— Très bien, je lui parlerais...

— Et montre-toi un peu conciliant, veux-tu ? Ne sois pas si dur avec elle...

— J'y ferais attention... Adèle, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas cru à ce qu'a dit Ioldren, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, tu sais...

Adèle l'avait pourtant envisagé, pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait très bien imaginé que le Rôdeur ne veuille l'épouser que pour rendre service. Mais elle s'était vite reprise : on avait rarement entendu une idée aussi sotte...

— Non... Je sais très bien qu'il faudrait être fou pour vouloir vivre avec moi sans m'aimer, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et si tu veux rester encore un peu ici... Je peux attendre, pour rentrer à Minas Tirith.

— Nous rentrerons dans deux jours, c'est mieux, et j'avais prévu de ne plus tarder. De toute manière, il vaut mieux partir avant que ton cher Pollux devienne un monstre... Ce chiot grandit vraiment vite, tu sais.

— Mais il est encore tout, tout petit... Quoique c'est vrai, plus aussi petit que quand je l'ai trouvé... Tu as raison...

— J'en connais qui vont être heureux de te revoir...

— Moi aussi je suis impatiente de les retrouver. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu dire correctement au revoir aux Hobbits, d'ailleurs.

— Je leur ai fait envoyer un message qui va les rassurer sur ton état... Ne t'inquiète pas.

Adèle lui sourit, confiante, et surtout, d'un air très amoureux. Halbarad répondit tout aussi tendrement, oubliant la présence de son père, qui fut amusé de voir son fils aussi adouci. Ioldren avait tort, Adèle était celle qui fallait à son fils.

Halbarad passa la soirée avec sa famille et Adèle, contrairement aux autres jours, ne souhaitant pas l'abandonner après toute cette tension. La jeune femme eut l'occasion de voir à quel point, sous ses airs de Rôdeur solitaire, il était doué avec une famille. Les enfants de Ioldren semblaient lui vouer une affection sans bornes, et Adèle, repensant aux paroles de sa future belle-soeur, s'en voulut encore de le séparer des siens.

Bien vite, tout le monde se coucha, et ils ne restèrent plus que tous les deux. Enfin, tous les trois avec Pollux, qui semblait très drôle de mordiller les pieds d'Halbarad.

— Tu veux vraiment le ramener ? demanda-t-il en repoussant encore le chiot.

— Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. C'est mon Rantanplan !

— Pardon ?

— Tu demanderas à Legolas et Gimli... répondit-elle en riant.

Halbarad haussa les épaules avant de passer une main dans sa nuque, visiblement fatigué de tous les problèmes qui étaient venus l'accabler ces derniers temps.

— Je crois que je vais aller dormir... Et bien, quel est cet air déçu ?

— Je n'ai pas très envie de dormir, moi...

— Toujours tes cauchemars ?

— Oui... dit Adèle en se rapprochant de lui.

— C'est peut-être le fait d'avoir manqué de te noyer qui te provoque ces mauvais rêves... C'est sans doute temporaire. Tout ira mieux bientôt...

— Je sais... Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te raconter mais, il m'est arrivée quelque chose d'étrange...

Elle lui raconta donc sa rencontre avec la jeune femme si étrange, aux cheveux noirs et humides, qui avait l'air tellement triste. Mais Halbarad ne parût pas particulièrement inquiet.

— Tu étais presque en train de mourir de froid... Tu as songé à quelque chose d'étrange, mais ce n'est rien...

— Tu dis toujours que ce n'est rien...

— Parce que je refuse de te laisser dire que tu es étrange.

Adèle sourit et l'embrassa, touchée. Mais le baiser fut vite interrompu par Pollux, qui trouvait toujours autant de charme aux bottes d'Halbarad.

— Tu tiens vraiment à...

— Oui. Dis... Jure-moi que tu ne m'en voudras jamais. De vouloir vivre à Minas Tirith.

— Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Tu as quitté ta terre, moi la mienne. Tu commences quelque chose de nouveau, et moi aussi. Construire quelque chose avec toi à Minas Tirith, c'est infiniment mieux que de continuer ici. N'en doute pas.

— Mais...

— Je t'ai déjà dit de me faire confiance. Cesse donc de toujours compliquer les choses et de croire que tu es une source de problèmes. La vie qui nous attend me plaît.

— Quelle vie ? Selon toi ?

— Une vie pleine de surprises, c'est certain, répondit-il en riant.

— Sérieusement...

— Adèle, même l'idée d'avoir un chien mordillant mes bottes pour une dizaine d'années à venir ne me déplaît pas, parce que je sais que cela te fait rire... Alors s'il te plaît, ne doute pas de ma détermination.

* * *

_Ouh... Long chapitre... Centré sur des questions familiales... Vous connaissez un peu mieux ma version d'Halbarad, comme ça._

_Pollux réserve une surprise de taille, au sen propre... Pauvre Halbarad, je vous le dis._

_Eniel représente **Roselia001**, parce qu'elle adore les petits enfants et que je sais qu'elle trouvera Hertil trop mignon (et aussi parce qu'elle kiffe les Dunedains XD)... Et puis parce que le personnage a été un peu influencé par un mix Vanora et Enora, de sa fiction Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer, qui devrait plaire à pas mal d'entre vous. J'échange pas mal de MP avec cette fanfictionneuse, et je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est une chic fille... Plein de bisous Roselia, pense à publier la suite de ta fic, je me languis... _

_Talwen, c'est **Maman Bouba**. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai d'elle l'image d'une personne toujours prête à réconforter mes personnages, capable de les prendre dans es bras. Douce et compréhensive. Et puis elle aime les Rôdeurs ( qui sont trop « classes »), et en plus elle se posait des tas de questions sur Ioldren... Maman Bouba me suite depuis le quatrième chapitre je crois, et elle fait partie de ces personnes qui m'ont vraiment boostée au début. Alors... Merci =) En espérant continuer à parler musique avec toi, ô fan de Malicorne ! _

_Je vous fais plein de bisous, et puis..._

_Gardez la pêche ! (ça faisait un moment hein ?)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonjour tout le monde... _

_Très longue absence, mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai ajouté plein de scènes à ce chapitre rien que pour vous... _

_En tout cas, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait particulièrement plaisir et qui m'ont parfois remotivée dans une période où j'avais des tendances 'larvesques'... Petit coucou à celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement : **Kayla** et ses adorables compliments, **Aline** (promis, il y aura une autre crise « Aragorn » comme tu dis) et **Targotule** (bienvenue par ici !)._

_J'ai choisi d'avancer dans le temps : on est déjà à Minas Tirith depuis deux semaines. A la base, il y avaient adieux, retrouvailles, mais j'ai préféré supprimer ces scènes pour les remplacer par des autres dont j'avais un peu plus envie. L'ensemble me semble moins lourd, en plus._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36, Des vérités bonnes à dire**

Tremblante, Adèle relut le premier message qu'elle avait reçu le lendemain de son retour dans la Cité Blanche.

_Les égarés sombrèrent à tout jamais,_

_Quant aux Fidèles, ils furent sauvés._

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres alors qu'elle venait de rentrer. Mais le message suivant l'avait déjà bien plus inquiétée.

_Mais parmi les plus justes, beaucoup furent perdus,_

_Et le plus noble des coeurs disparut._

Des choses étranges lui arrivaient depuis son retour à Minas Tirith. Elle faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars, se sentait de plus en plus observée, recevait des messages étranges, et surtout, ne supportait plus l'eau. Prendre un bain était devenu la pire de ses angoisses. Les orages la terrifiaient, les fontaines ne lui inspiraient pas confiance... Et voilà qu'elle recevait un troisième message le jour du mariage d'Eowyn.

_La belle et pure périt,_

_Et la suivante se perdit._

Avec un soupir, elle rangea les trois messages dans la jolie boîte en bois gravé que lui avait offerte Arwen pour lui souhaiter bon retour parmi eux. Que voulaient dire ces messages ? Et qui pouvait bien les laisser dans sa chambre ? Elle trouvait que c'était typique d'un tueur en série, et elle songeait sérieusement à en parler à Halbarad... Mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Tout allait si bien en ce moment, pourquoi tout gâcher avec des inquiétudes ?

— Dame Adèle ? demanda la voix de Larieth.

— Oui ?

— Je crois qu'il serait temps de vous préparer... Vous ne voulez pas être en retard tout de même ?

— Non, bien sûr...

Ce troisième message lui avait perdre toute sa bonne humeur de la journée. Il lui rappelait tous les problèmes encore irrésolus de sa vie.

— Vous serez si jolie dans cette robe ! Les couleurs vous vont si bien... Vous êtes vraiment sûre, pour votre robe de mariée ?

— Je veux qu'elle soit blanche, Larieth. Ma famille aurait voulu me voir me marier en blanc... C'est important pour moi.

Le fait de se préparer lui remit un peu de baume au coeur et elle se laissa coiffer avec bonne humeur.

— D'après vous, Halbarad me trouvera comment ?

— Quelle question ! Il regrettera de ne pas pouvoir accélérer le temps jusqu'au jour de votre mariage !

Adèle sourit en replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Elle aussi, elle avait envie d'accélérer le temps...

— Ma Dame, je me demandais... Une fois que vous serez mariée...

— Mariée ! Moi, mariée ! C'est dingue quand même ! Mariée ! s'écria Adèle de tout son coeur, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

— Oui... C'est formidable. Et je me demandais si vous aviez déjà discuté avec le Seigneur Halbarad... En ce qui me concerne...

— Quoi ?

— Comptez-vous me garder à votre service ?

Adèle écarquilla les yeux, regardant Larieth avec le même air perdu que lors de l'épisode des champignons.

— Bien sûr que oui... Enfin Larieth, je ne voudrais personne d'autres !

Larieth eut le plus beau des sourires, avant de sursauter quand Adèle l'enlaça.

— Mais...

— Je suis remplie d'amour aujourd'hui !

— Vous allez froisser votre robe...

Avec un clin d'oeil, Adèle s'éloigna, avant de s'amuser à faire bouger sa robe sous le regard de la jeune femme de chambre. Peu de temps après, Gimli et Legolas vinrent la chercher pour se rendre à la fête, et Adèle les salua en le serra fortement dans ses bras.

— Que vous êtes belle ! Halbarad est un homme bien chanceux ! s'exclama Gimli.

A son retour à Minas Tirith, Adèle avait pensé surprendre ses amis avec ce mariage. Quelle surprise elle avait eue en les voyant tous féliciter Gimli d'avoir gagné un pari ! Legolas et Aragorn était convaincus qu'Halbarad et elle ne se décideraient qu'une fois revenus parmi eux, alors que Gimli avait misé sur « le caractère de feu » d'Adèle et avait affirmé qu'ils reviendraient fiancés. Gimli avait gagné le pari, et il était ravi. Cependant, aucun des trois n'avait voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait gagné.

— Je n'ai pas l'air d'une étrangère bizarre et débarquée dont on ne sait où alors ?

— Vous êtes parfaite, affirma Legolas.

Pour les remercier, elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue, avant d'éclater de rire. Legolas secoua la tête, amusé, avant de se laisser entraîner par la jeune femme qui le tirait par le bras. Ils retrouvèrent Halbarad quelques mètres avant le lieu de la cérémonie, et elle abandonna aussitôt l'Elfe et le Nain pour se précipiter vers lui.

— Bonjour... dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'embrasser, une lueur toute aussi malicieuse que la sienne dans les yeux.

— Tu es magnifique.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus...

Halbarad haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis salua Legolas et Gimli.

— Bon, moi, je vous laisse ici... dit sérieusement Adèle. Je vais voir Eowyn. A tout de suite !

Elle n'eut que quelques mètres à faire pour trouver la pièce. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'Eowyn s'était déjà jetée sur elle !

— Eowyn... Whaaaaaaaaaaaah !

La mariée était resplendissante. La robe, à la fois blanche et verte, était un savant mélange d'harmonie et de contraste avec sa peau de porcelaine. Ses beaux cheveux blonds clairs étaient savamment coiffés, en partie relevés seulement, pour dégager son visage : à l'image d'Eowyn, ils étaient à la fois rangés et foncièrement libres...

— De quoi ais-je l'air ?

— Vous êtes... Whah. Faramir va vous trouver lumineuse...

— Vous allez me trouver ridicule, mais j'ai envie de fuir. Je ne sais plus si j'ai vraiment envie de me marier... chuchota son amie avec un air penaud.

Adèle se retint de ne pas rire et prit les mains d'Eowyn le plus solennellement du monde.

— Si vous avez vraiment envie de fuir, je suis prête à vous y aider. J'irais chercher les chevaux et vous accompagnerais jusqu'en Rohan.

— Pardon ? demanda Eowyn, hébétée. Je pensais que vous alliez m'en dissuader...

— J'ai dit, si vous en avez vraiment envie. Maintenant, pensez à Faramir et dites moi si vous avez toujours envie de vous embarquer pour des jours et des jours à cheval dans une robe de absolument pas pratique poursuivie par un fiancé malheureux.

Eowyn se mit à rire et remercia Adèle en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Après bien des conseils, Adèle la laissa, songeant qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il y aient des demoiselles d'honneur en Terre du Milieu... Les femmes n'avaient pas de rôle dans les cérémonies... Chose qu'elle changerait pour son propre mariage. Elle y était déterminée.

La cérémonie fut encore pour Adèle l'occasion de montrer à quel point elle pouvait être émotive. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux dès qu'Eowyn s'avança vers Faramir.

— Ami, je donne cette femme chère à mon coeur et à mon peuple. Puisse-t-elle être heureuse en me quittant, puisque c'est là son désir.

Et Eomer plaça la main de sa soeur dans celle de Faramir, qui n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Pensant au bonheur d'Eowyn, à celui de Faramir, à Boromir qui aurait sans doute tant aimé être là, Adèle étouffa un sanglot. Avec peu de succès, puisque tout le monde se tourna vers elle, même les mariés.

— Mais pourquoi pleurez-vous quand il n'y a strictement rien de triste qui s'y prête ? râla Gimli en lui tapotant la main.

— Mais c'est Eowyn et... C'est Eowyn ! Et Faramir... C'est Faramir ! Et...

— C'est Eowyn et Faramir ensemble, oui, nous avons compris, dit Halbarad en prenant son autre main discrètement. Comptes-tu autant pleurer à notre mariage ?

Adèle renifla et se blottit contre lui, oubliant où elle était. Halbarad fit baisser tous les regards désobligeants autour d'eux d'un seul coup d'oeil, n'ayant pas le coeur de repousser Adèle. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et ses cheveux caressaient sa joue. Et il aimait trop cela pour s'en priver. De toute manière, d'ici peu de temps, ils seraient mariés eux aussi... Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines... On attendait juste le retour de Gandalf, car le magicien avait promis d'être présent, et Adèle refusait catégoriquement de se marier sans lui.

— Ils sont beaux tous les deux... On a intérêt à être aussi beaux... chuchota-t-elle.

Halbarad eut un léger sourire en imaginant Adèle à son bras. Elle allait être sa femme. Il allait se marier. Fixant la femme qu'il avait choisi et qui l'avait choisi, il songea avec satisfaction qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre.

Les mariés furent applaudis à tout rompre. Faramir était incroyablement aimé par la Cour comme par le peuple de Minas Tirith, et c'était toute la ville qui fêtait le bonheur du nouveau Prince d'Ithilien. Quant à Eomer et aux Rohirrims présents, leurs regards en disaient long... Comme le jeune roi du Rohan semblait heureux pour Eowyn !

— Hourra ! Vive les mariés ! Vive LA mariée ! s'écria Adèle en applaudissant, remise de ses émotions.

La fête fut magnifique. Les anciennes amitiés étaient toujours aussi solides, et les nouvelles qui s'étaient crées l'étaient presque tout autant... Rien ne vint gâcher les festivités du mariage. Cependant, elle échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Faramir, un regard qui voulait tout dire et qui les rappelait chacun au souvenir de l'ancien Capitaine du Gondor. Mais ce fut un Boromir riant et félicitant son petit frère qu'Adèle revit, pas un fantôme.

— Elle est rayonnante, n'est-ce pas ?

Adèle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Aragorn. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et de reporter son attention sur Eowyn. La jeune mariée parlait avec une Lothiriel aux joues encore rougies d'avoir dansé avec Eomer.

— Vous ne faites pas danser votre reine ? se moqua Adèle, les yeux toujours posés sur son amie.

— Vous ne dansez pas avec votre Rôdeur ?

— Vous me manquez, Aragorn.

— Vous aussi.

Oui, il arrivait souvent à Adèle de penser avec nostalgie à l'époque de leur aventure, à cette époque où elle pouvait assumer sa complicité avec Aragorn sans que la Cour se mette à la soupçonner de vouloir briguer la place de la reine, par exemple. Elle pensait souvent aux repas de la Communauté au coin du feu, ou encore à ses parties improvisées de « pierre-cailloux-ciseaux » avec Pippin... Alors oui, Aragorn, Grand-Pas lui manquait, même si elle aimait tout autant le roi Elessar.

— Des nouvelles de Gandalf ?

— Un message aussi expéditif que possible... Et aussi mystérieux que d'habitude.

— Un message de Gandalf, quoi. Mais il faudrait qu'il vienne vite... Ce serait bien, que l'on puisse se marier le moins prochain... A moins que tout le monde finisse par se lasser des mariages.

— Au contraire. Croyez-moi, votre mariage est tout aussi désiré et attendu... Nous avons vécu des temps trop troublés, et il est bon de reprendre ainsi espoir. Quand je pense que vous allez épouser Halbarad...

— Vous ne l'auriez pas cru à l'époque de Bree pas vrai ?

— J'avais deviné que vous étiez surprenante.

— De là à suivre la quête de la Communauté, à être enlevée par Saroumane et à épouser votre cousin...

— C'est vrai, admit Aragorn avec un léger éclat de rire. Mais je suis heureux de ce mariage, vraiment. Je sais que vous serez heureux ensemble...

Il serra brièvement sa main dans les siennes avant de retourner vers Arwen, qu'il embrassa tendrement sur le front. Adèle se sentait bien. Elle regardait Legolas et Gimli se disputer amicalement, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Elle avait ses amis, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Rien ne pourrait gâcher tout cela...

— Vous voilà bien songeuse ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez promis une danse à Gimli ! dit Eowyn en s'installant près d'elle.

— Vous délaissez déjà votre époux, Dame Eowyn ?

— Il discute avec votre futur mari, Dame Adèle.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un moment, toujours aussi confiantes l'une envers l'autre. C'était quelque chose qui étonnait toujours autant Eowyn : elle avait jalousé Adèle, et rien chez cette jeune femme n'aurait dû lui plaire. Trop souriante, trop extravertie, incapable de se battre... Mais si fine pour la comprendre, elle, la vierge guerrière que tout le monde avait préféré délaisser. Adèle savait, Adèle comprenait. Adèle avait son estime.

— C'est vraiment une belle fête... On s'en souviendra longtemps. Et Faramir est si heureux ! fit remarquer Adèle.

— Oui, c'est vrai... Mais bien des personnes lui manquent... Croyez-moi, je sais apprécier la présence d'un frère, et je comprends combien le sien lui manque en cet instant.

— Vous êtes sa famille, désormais... Comme Halbarad est la mienne... dit Adèle un peu trop gravement, avant de se reprendre. Au moins, vous n'avez pas le problème de la belle-famille... Non, parce que niveau relations, ce n'est pas toujours facile à gérer.

— Oh oui, vous devez me raconter votre séjour à Taurdal...

Adèle se lanca donc dans son récit, sans oublier de parler de Ioldren et des difficultés qu'elle lui avait posées.

— Une vraie harpie, surprotectrice envers Halbarad ! Et puis sévère ! Elle me déteste !

— Vous n'avez pas réussi à vous entendre avec elle ?

— Non... De toute manière, je ne voulais pas être la seule à faire des efforts.

— Vous l'avez pourtant fait pour moi...

— C'était différent ! Vous aviez vos raisons... affirma Adèle.

— Ioldren n'avait pas de bonnes raisons selon vous ?

Adèle s'apprêtait à dire non, mais le regard d'Eowyn l'en empêcha. Elle haussa un sourcil devant l'air accusateur de son amie, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

— Oh Adèle... Je vous ai toujours admiré pour votre facilité à comprendre les gens... Pourquoi juger si hâtivement la soeur d'Halbarad ?

— Vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous assure que...

— De ce que vous m'en avez dit, je trouve qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup.

— Pas du tout...

— Elle a grandi sans mère, cherchant à reprendre son rôle...

— Elle a été mariée et heureuse avec son mari, elle a des enfants...

— N'a-t-elle pas perdu son mari ?

— Si... J'en suis malheureuse pour elle, je trouve cela très triste... Mais...

— Elle s'est mise à veiller sur son père, attendant toujours le retour d'un frère souvent absent, qui pouvait lui donner des nouvelles d'un monde qu'elle n'a jamais pu explorer. Je comprends l'amertume de cette femme, et je comprends son inquiétude à l'idée de voir ceux qu'elle aime la quitter.

Avait-elle été injuste avec Ioldren ? Eowyn avait peut-être raison... Mais d'un autre côté, Halbarad pensait la même chose qu'elle, ce qu'elle rappela à son amie.

— Eomer n'avait pas su comprendre les raisons de ma tristesse. Halbarad me semble bien injuste avec sa soeur.

— Oui mais...

— Vous devriez y réfléchir. Mais que cela ne gâche pas votre plaisir d'assister à cette fête ! Si vous, vous ne vous amusez pas, mon mariage deviendra plus triste encore qu'un enterrement !

— Oui, vous avez raison... Je vais accorder sa danse à Gimli.

Adèle continua tout de même à songer aux paroles d'Eowyn, perturbée : avait-elle été injuste avec Ioldren ? Elle s'était toujours félicitée de savoir comprendre les autres... Mais face à sa future belle-soeur, dont elle ne connaissait pas les pensées ni le passé, elle avait jugé. Peut-être hâtivement. Il était facile de comprendre des gens dont on savait les doutes et les peurs grâce à des livres... Le coeur mordu de culptabilité, Adèle faillit faire grise mine. Mais, remarquant un des valets l'observer, elle reporta son attention sur lui. Il était jeune, mais pas tant. Son regard semblait vieux, ou plutôt, sans âge. Intriguée, Adèle le fixa dans les yeux, avant de se sentir comme violemment repoussée.

— Ma Dame, cela ne va pas ? demanda un homme en la voyant vaciller.

— Un... Un moment d'étourdissement...

Elle chercha des yeux le jeune homme, mais il n'était plus là. Trouvant la chose suspecte, elle resta muette un long moment, ignorant presque Legolas lorsqu'il lui parla.

— Ma conversation est donc si inintéressante ? Adèle ?

— Hein ?

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe autant ?

— Legolas... Les Elfes sans oreilles pointues, c'est possible ?

— Pardon ?

Adèle lui parla alors du jeune homme si intriguant au regard sans âge. Peut-être était-il en partie Elfe ?

— Et bien la chose est possible oui... Des humains comme Aragorn ou Halbarad ont du sang elfique. Mais je crois que la fatigue vous joue des tours, ma chère Adèle... Je ne vois pas de potentiels Semi-Elfe ou descendants elfiques dans les environs... Hormis ceux que je connais déjà.

— Vous devez avoir raison...

Mais le regard du jeune homme la perturba durant tout le reste des festivités, qui durèrent deux jours. Ensuite, Eowyn et Faramir partirent pour l'Ithilien, ce qui brisa le coeur de la jeune femme. Au moment de lui dire au revoir, Eowyn serra tendrement Adèle dans ses bras, en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas loin, et qu'elle la reverrait pour son propre mariage. Mais Adèle pleura quand même un peu, à l'abri des regards : à chaque au revoir, chaque nouvelle vie pour ses amis, elle voyait que leur aventure était bien terminée, que tout allait changer. Et même si elle avait Halbarad, elle avait peur de cette nouvelle vie. Le soir suivant le départ du nouveau couple, elle s'endormit les pensées troublées.

_Le ciel est vert, la mer aussi. Tout est vert, tout est sombre, comme si tout allait sombrer à tout moment. Le vent est trop fort, souffle, siffle à ses oreilles, lui fait mal. Et soudain, ce poids derrière elle, prêt à tomber. La vague, l'immense vague, noire, verte, hideuse. Monstrueuse, sans pitié. Les cris n'y changent rien, elle avale tout sur son passage. _

Pollux réagit dès qu'il entendit les gémissements de sa maîtresse. Devenu un vrai molosse, il se mit debout et actionna la poignée de la porte de la chambre en s'appuyant dessus, avant de sauter sur le lit. Il lécha son visage, aboya, jusqu'à la réveiller.

— Oh mon Pollux...

Serrant contre elle le chien, Adèle soupira. Pollux était devenu vraiment énorme. C'était comme s'il s'était empêché de grandir avant d'arriver à Minas Tirith : dès leur retour, il s'était mis à grandir et grossir à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était déjà quelque chose de relativement étrange, mais le comportement du chien intriguait encore plus. Il était devenu le gardien d'Adèle, au point de paraître parfois presque humain dans ses réactions.

— Tu restes avec moi ?

Pollux s'assit immédiatement au pied du lit, fixant Adèle. Il ne se coucha que lorsque Adèle retrouva le sommeil, mais comme tout bon gardien, il ne dormit que d'un oeil...

La jeune femme fut réveillée par le hurlement de Larieth, qui la fit sursauter d'au moins trente centimètres.

— Quoi ? Quoi ?

La femme de chambre était étalée de tout son long, Pollux dessus-d'elle en train de lui lécher le visage.

— Pollux, recule ! s'écria Adèle en riant, alors que Larieth s'offusquait de ce « chien pas naturel pour un sou ».

Elle se leva avec bonne humeur, amusée par cette petite scène.

— Ce chien me tuera ! râla Larieth, époussetant sa robe.

— Vous l'adorez... riposta Adèle.

Une fois prête, Adèle sortit en compagnie de Pollux pour se promener un peu. Elle croisa plusieurs Dames de la Cour offusquées par le chien, mais qui la saluèrent tout de même avec une incroyable hypocrisie. Ces personnes avaient du mal à tolérer Adèle. Elles la trouvaient étrange, trop franche, malpolie... Mais elle était trop aimée des puissants pour être rejetée. C'était une hypocrisie qu'Adèle trouvait à vomir, et elle pensait sérieusement à dresser Pollux pour qu'il se découvre une inclination tout particulière pour mordiller des mollets... Mais Halbarad le lui avait formellement interdit : « Fais une chose pareille, et je ne t'épouse pas ! ».

— Je m'ennuie... Si seulement les Hobbits étaient là... Et Eowyn qui va partir pour l'Ithilien...

Décidément peu patiente, Adèle ne supporta pas de s'ennuyer plus longtemps et partit à la rencontre de son fiancé. Prenant tout de même le temps de toquer à la porte de ce qu'elle considérait comme son bureau, elle afficha son regard et son sourire les plus charmeurs.

— Adèle ?

— Ben oui ! Tu attendais une autre fiancée ? rétorqua-t-elle, fâchée de sa réaction.

— Mais que veux-tu ?

— Te voir... Je m'ennuie et...

— Tu t'ennuies ?

— Oui... De toi, entre autres... Tu n'as pas le temps pour une petite ballade avec moi dans les jardins de Guérison, comme au bon vieux temps ?

— Non... Je suis désolé... Enfin, pas tout de suite.

— Mais...

— Adèle, je ne peux pas.

— Mais je suis toute seule... Eowyn est partie ! soupira Adèle, le coeur gros.

— Pourrais-tu cesser de faire l'enfant ?

— Tu es marrant, je n'ai pas de choses à faire moi ! Forcément, que tu ne t'ennuies pas ! Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma journée à parler aux arbres, je suis pas une Elfe !

Réprimant avec difficulté un éclat de rire, Halbarad lui rappela la présence de Lothiriel, restée un peu à Minas Tirith avec l'un de ses frères.

— Lothiriel ? Mais elle est...

— Oui ?

— Elle m'agace. Elle est presque comme une Elfe, et chez elle, c'est agaçant la perfection, parce que justement, c'est pas une Elfe !

La mine un peu boudeuse, Adèle partit tout de même voir la trop belle Lothiriel, Pollux sur ses talons. Elle la trouva sur l'une des terrasses, accompagnée de deux jeunes Gondoriennes trop parfaites. Niviel et Norelia étaient deux amies d'enfance de Lothiriel à Minas Tirith, ses anciennes camarades de jeux devenues compagnes de bavardage lorsqu'elle était en séjour dans la Cité Blanche.

— Adèle, comme votre visite me fait plaisir ! Nous n'avons eu que trop peu d'occasions de discuter ensemble...

— Oui, trop peu, comme vous dites...

Adèle se savait injuste envers la jeune femme. Lothiriel était une perle de gentillesse, de douceur et de tolérance. Mais toute cette mesure, cette retenue, cette grâce... C'était insupportable pour Adèle qui avait toujours l'impression d'être la princesse Fiona en face de Blanche-Neige... Elle se demandait où était la justice : traits fins et gracieux, peau blanche et délicate, longs cheveux d'ébène...

— Niviel, tes plaisanteries sont toujours aussi délicieuses que lorsque nous étions enfants... Comme j'aimais venir à Minas Tirith : je savais toujours que tu inventerais quelque chose pour me faire rire ! s'amusa Lothiriel en riant, tirant Adèle de ses réflexions sur l'injustice.

— Tu étais toujours la première à me pousser à faire les sottises que tu n'osais pas faire ! rétorqua Niviel en caressant Pollux.

— C'est vrai, j'étais plutôt ennuyeuse... Tout comme aujourd'hui...

— Tu n'es pas ennuyeuse ! Tu connais autant d'histoires que les Elfes... J'ai toujours aimé t'écouter les raconter. Et tu chantes merveilleusement bien. N'est-ce pas Norelia ?

— C'est bien vrai ! Tu racontes si bien... J'adorais écouter les histoires et les poésies que tu disais...

— Vous êtes gentilles... Mais dites-moi Adèle, puisque vous avez ici un public enthousiaste, voulez-vous bien nous raconter une des histoires de votre pays ? demanda Lothiriel avec un sourire.

— Euh...

— Oh dites-oui, c'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma Niviel, dont le tempérament plaisait de plus en plus à Adèle.

Sans doute influencée par ses cauchemars, Adèle choisit de leur raconter le mythe de l'Atlantide.

— Les hommes de cette époque... Enfin de l'époque où le récit a été inventé, croyaient en plusieurs dieux... Or, parmi ces dieux, il y avait Poséidon, le dieu de la mer.

— N'est-ce pas celui qui a empêché ce pauvre Ulysse de rentrer chez lui tant de fois dans l'histoire que vous avez contée la dernière fois ? l'interrompit Lothiriel, concentrée.

— Si... Vous avez une sacrée mémoire ! C'est fou... Donc, Poséidon a crée Atlantis...

Par la suite, elle broda un peu pour rendre le récit plus détaillé et plus poétique, car elle ne savait au final par grand-chose de cette histoire. L'ensemble parut plutôt réussi, car les trois jeunes femmes parurent captivées par son récit.

— Ainsi les mauvais hommes furent punis... Et ils ont tous disparus ? demanda Norelia.

— Je crois, oui.

— Les dieux n'ont même pas laissé une chance à ceux restés sages d'être sauvés ?

— Je ne crois pas non... C'est vrai que à côté, Noé a eu de la chance... songea Adèle à voix haute.

Adèle précisa sa pensée en raconta brièvement l'histoire de l'arche de Noé. Soudain, quelque chose dans le regard de Lothiriel l'intrigua.

— Lothiriel ? Vous allez bien ?

— Oui... Mais... C'est drôle comme vos histoires ressemblent aux nôtres, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Ah ? répondit Adèle un peu stupidement.

— Vous ne savez pas ? Souvenez-vous, le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn, je vous ai traduit les paroles d'Elendil : « De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu, je suis venu. En ce lieu, je me fixerais, moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde. »

— Elendil est un Noé ?

— Oui, nous pouvons dire cela comme ça. Tout cela remonte à l'époque de Numenor... Que savez-vous des Hommes de Numenor ?

— Ils sont devenus cupides et se sont perdus eux-même. C'est ce que dit Gandalf.

— C'est exact. Pour simplifier, ils se sont peu à peu rapprochés de Sauron et rebellés contre les Valar...

« Vraiment le truc à ne pas faire... » songea Adèle en secouant la tête, tandis que Pollux vint poser la sienne sur ses genoux.

— Le roi Ar-Pharazôn était manipulé par Sauron, son cœur corrompu. Mais au sein de Numenor, une partie resta fidèle aux Valar. Le roi décida d'attaquer Valinor, et seuls les derniers Fidèles embarqués sur les navires furent sauvés de l'immense tempête provoquée par les Valar pour punir les Hommes. Numenor disparut. Savez-vous quel est son nom en quenya ? Atalantë ! C'est tout de même curieux ? Adèle ? Qu'avez-vous, vous êtes toute blanche ?

Le cerveau d'Adèle fonctionnait à plein régime. Les mots de Lothiriel sonnait trop familièrement à ses oreilles : un déluge, une submersion, des coeurs corrompus, d'autres fidèles qui survivent... Des flashs la submergeaient elle aussi, concernant la vague et la femme aux cheveux noirs qu'elle avait presque rêvée.

— Adèle ?

— Je... Je crois connaître quelque chose à propos de cette histoire... se reprit Adèle. _Les égarés sombrèrent à tout jamais, quant aux Fidèles ils furent sauvés..._

— _Mais parmi les plus justes, beaucoup furent perdus, et le plus noble des coeurs disparut_, compléta Lothiriel. Oui, ces vers sont pour Miriel, la femme d'Ar-Pharazôn... La pauvre n'avait guère choisi de l'épouser, et elle était fille d'un homme juste : c'était une Fidèle. Pour échapper à la vague, elle grimpa sur le Meneltarma, mais ce fut peine perdue... Elle fut emportée elle aussi.

Complètement sonnée, Adèle mit un moment à penser à nouveau à respirer. Miriel. Etait-ce le nom de la femme aux cheveux noirs ? Mais quel était le rapport avec elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il manque une pièce du puzzle ? Quoique, il lui restait encore le troisième message à comprendre !

— Qu'en est-il de _La belle et pure périt, et la suivante se perdit_ ?

— Ces vers n'existent pas, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Où les avez-vous entendus ?

— Je crois les avoir lus quelque part...

— En êtes-vous sûre ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils existent. Je ne crois pas les avoir jamais vus dans nos livres...

— Et... Où pourrais-je trouver ce récit ?

— Dans le récit dit de l'Akallabêth. Il y a également des tapisseries qui...

— Où cela ? l'interrompit Adèle en se relevant brusquement.

— Oh je ne sais plus... Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un qui connaît mieux le château que moi. Et bien, cette histoire a l'air de vous intéresser...

— C'est que... La similitude avec les histoires de chez moi me plaît...

— Je comprends, votre pays doit parfois vous manquer, répondit Lothiriel, gênée.

— Oui... Bien... Je vais vous laisser... Allez viens Pollux...

Elle partit un peu précipitamment, laissant perplexes les trois jeunes femmes. Mais elle avait des tapisseries à trouver. Au détour des couloirs, elle chercha quelqu'un pouvant lui indiquer où les trouver. Un garde devait bien connaître les lieux, non ?

— Excusez-moi...

— Ma Dame...

— Je cherche où se trouvent les tapisseries représentant l'Ata... l'Akallata... La chute de Numenor.

— Oh... Je n'en sais rien, malheureusement... Désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider. Mais voilà le Seigneur Farion, qui devrait pouvoir vous renseigner, lui qui connaît si bien ces murs.

Un peu déçue, Adèle se résigna tout de même à parler à Farion, qu'elle n'appréciait pourtant pas beaucoup. Il faisait partie de ceux qui la trouvaient si peu convenable... Il était un ancien conseiller de Denethor, et cela ne le rendait pas très sympathique aux yeux d'Adèle.

— Seigneur Farion ?

— Dame Adèle... Comment allez-vous ?

— Bien, bien... Pollux, non ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant son fidèle compagnon s'amuser à mordiller les bottes de Farion. Excusez-le, il est encore jeune... Voilà, sauriez-vous où se trouvent les tapisseries sur la chute de Numenor s'il vous plaît ?

Au ton plus que poli, elle ajouta son sourire le plus aimable, et Farion sembla oublier ses préjugés vis-à-vis d'elle.

— Mais bien évidemment... Vous les trouverez dans une des salles de lecture des archives. Mais je ne crois pas que vous y ayez accès.

— Je vais demander l'autorisation... Merci beaucoup, vous êtes bien aimable.

Farion la salua avant de partir, mais sans oublier un reniflement dédaigneux pour Pollux. Adèle ne s'en formalisa pas, se dirigeant déjà vers les archives.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer ma Dame, surtout pas avec ce chien, déclara l'un des responsables.

— Il est sage vous savez... Mais je comprends. Il va rester à l'entrée. Assis Pollux, pas bouger d'accord ? Je reviens. Voilà, il ne bougera pas.

— Vous devez avoir l'autorisation pour consulter les archives...

— Mais je ne veux pas consulter les archives, enfin pas aujourd'hui ! Je veux juste voir les tapisseries sur la chute de Numenor ! Il faut que je vous le dise en elfique ou quoi ?

— Juste les tapisseries ?

— Mais oui !

— Bon... Mais je vous accompagne !

— Non mais vous croyez quoi, que je vais mettre le feu à vos archives ? c'était Denethor l'allumé pyromane, pas moi !

Face au regard scandalisé de l'archiviste, Adèle regretta ses paroles et accepta sans plus de protestations qu'il l'accompagne. Elle le suivit donc dans un enchaînement de salles à l'odeur un peu poussiéreuse, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans l'une d'entre elles, aux tentures sur deux murs.

— Voilà...

Adèle s'approcha, un peu angoissée, un léger étau autour de la poitrine. Son regard se focalisa sur une des scènes representées, où une immense vague déferlait sur l'île, prête à tomber et à tout engloutir. Brusquement, des dizaines de flashs l'envahirent, montrant toujours cette horrible vague verte.

— Ma Dame ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

— Si, si...

Laissant courir ses yeux sur les tapisseries, elle se sentit de plus en plus oppressée, comme si elle allait se noyer à tout instant. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, elle se sentait au prise d'un immense chagrin sans savoir pourquoi. La plupart des scènes représentaient la vague déferlant sur Numenor, les habitants en train d'essayer d'échapper à la punition des Valar, mais aussi les Fidèles y échappant. Mais Adèle faillit hurler en remarquant celle près de l'archiviste.

— C'est la reine qui...

Mais la voix d'Adèle s'étrangla, et elle ne fut pas capable de poser sa question. Elle ne voyait que cette pauvre silhouette aux cheveux noirs, levant les bras dans un ridicule espoir de stopper la vague prête à l'engloutir. Devant un si triste tableau, tout espoir quitta Adèle, comme si tout n'était plus désormais que mort et destruction.

— Tar-Miriel... « La Reine plus pure que l'argent, l'ivoire ou les perles » dit l'Akallabêth... Une bien triste fin... Mais, ma Dame, vous pleurez ?

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle fixait la scène. Elle repensait à l'air si mélancolique et étrange de cette inconnue aux cheveux noirs... Et le destin de cette Miriel la touchait pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était comme si quelque chose la pousser à se sentir immensément triste, comme si quelqu'un lui chuchotait combien il avait aimé Miriel à l'oreille...

— Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez de cette femme ?

— Elle était la fille unique de Tar-Palantir, un roi juste et sage, qui voulut rétablir les liens avec les Elfes. Mais à sa mort, elle fut mariée de force à son cousin Ar-Pharazôn qui devint donc roi... Le coeur du souverain fut corrompu par Sauron, qu'il avait pourtant fait prisonnier, tandis que celui de Miriel resta pur et juste. Mais elle périt tout de même, n'ayant pas cherché refuge assez vite...

— Quoi d'autres ?

— Je ne sais guère plus, ma Dame...

— Et dans vos archives ?

— Il n'y a rien à ma connaissance... Et pourtant, toutes les archives et les ouvrages de cette pièce sont dédiés à l'histoire de la chute de Numenor.

— Et est-ce que _La belle et pure périt, et la suivante se perdit_ vous dit quelque chose ?

— Non, rien du tout... Pardonnez-moi, ma Dame, mais je dois retourner à ma tâche... Revenez un autre jour, où l'on pourra s'occuper de vous et peut-être même vous donner accès à quelques archives qui pourraient vous intéresser... Mais aujourd'hui je suis tout seul et...

— Oui, oui... De toute manière, je suis fatiguée... Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

Une fois sortie, Adèle se laissa glisser contre le mur, épuisée. Se tournant vers Pollux qui s'était assis à côté d'elle, elle soupira.

— Je crois que je suis encore dans une sacrée galère...

Comme pour lui donner raison, Pollux gémit et se coucha. Les problèmes insolubles se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, pour le plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Alors que, lasse, elle se frottait les yeux, elle entendit un bruit non loin d'elle. Un jeune garçon se tenait à quelques mètres, et il la fixait sans gêne. Elle s'apprêtait à se demander en quoi elle pouvait l'aider quand elle remarqua son regard. Il était sans âge, insondable. C'était le même regard que celui du mariage ! Avec un sourire, il se détourna et courut à l'autre bout du couloir, sans qu'elle ait la force de le poursuivre. La respiration encore difficile, Adèle porta une main à son coeur, se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par la lâcher plus vite que prévu.

* * *

— J'ai l'impression que Pollux s'assagit... Tant mieux, dans un sens, mais j'avoue que le voir courir après les commères de la Cour était plutôt distrayant... Adèle ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Avec un sourire, Halbarad passa une main devant le visage d'Adèle, qui sursauta. La jeune femme était préoccupée et distraite ces derniers temps, et son fiancé s'en inquiétait.

— Tu disais quelque chose ?

— Rien de bien important... Mais dis-moi, vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as ?

— Ce que j'ai ?

— Ne prends pas cet air innocent... Tu as l'air d'un fantôme, et pour en avoir déjà vu une armée, je t'assure que la comparaison n'est pas mal choisie.

— La plupart des fiancés disent à leur promise qu'elle est douce, jolie... Pas qu'elle a l'air d'un fantôme verdâtre, s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Voilà, c'est déjà plus toi... Te rends-tu compte que tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé d'avoir une quinzaine d'enfants et que tu m'as répondu que tu préférais les roses ?

— Tu veux une quinzaine d'enfants ? s'étrangla Adèle, stupéfiée.

— Voilà une réaction normale ! Non, je ne veux pas une quinzaine d'enfants. Sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu si préoccupée ? C'est le mariage qui t'angoisse ?

— Non, je suis pressée de t'épouser... J'ai bien envie d'aller chercher Gandalf et de le ramener en le tirant par sa barbe, si tu veux tout savoir...

— Alors, qu'est-ce ?

— Rien...

— Adèle, tu me caches des choses. Et si tu me caches des choses, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Si tu ne sais pas me faire confiance, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas m'épouser.

— Mais non ! Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que cela...

— Alors dis-moi ce qu'il en est.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Adèle hésitait. Elle n'était pas sûre que tout dire à Halbarad était ce qu'elle devait faire. Il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'importance à sa vision de Miriel et il risquait d'être fâché qu'elle lui ait caché les messages...

— Adèle, dis-moi tout. Ne veux-tu pas que je t'aide ?

— C'est que... Bon, d'accord, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'en vouloir et de ne pas te fâcher.

— Oh non... Qu'as-tu fait ?

— Mais rien du tout... C'est juste que je t'ai caché quelques petites choses depuis notre retour...

Halbarad soupira et laissa Adèle entamer son récit. Elle lui raconta tout, même ce qui concernait les deux hommes au regard étrange et similaire.

— Halbarad ? Tu n'as pas l'air content...

Il avait la mâchoire serrée et son regard de Rôdeur furieux. Adèle déglutit et lui rappela qu'il lui avait promis de ne pas se fâcher.

— Réponds-moi sincèrement Adèle, est-ce que ta vie te semble ennuyeuse...

— Pardon ?

— Est-ce que ta vie te semble ennuyeuse ?

— Non... Enfin on peut pas dire que cette année ait été de tout repos...

— Nous sommes d'accord. Alors c'est que tu aimes les ennuis.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je me pose des questions ! s'écria-t-il, furieux. Mais est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as dans le crâne pour dissimuler de telles choses ?

— Oh, de toutes petites choses... tenta-t-elle, en rapetissant tout de même.

— Tu reçois des messages inquiétants, tu croises des hommes inquiétants... Et ce sont de petites choses ? MAIS OU AS-TU LA TETE ?

— Tu as promis de ne pas te fâcher... rappela encore Adèle.

— J'en ai besoin ! Ton inconscience va finir par me tuer ! D'abord, tu me forces la main pour aller en Comté, ensuite tu te fais enlever en Comté, puis tu disparais en Comté, ensuite tu réapparais à moitié morte de froid à Taurdal... Est-ce nécessaire que l'on reparle de l'incident à Mevrel ?

Mevrel : petite bourgade sur le trajet du retour où Adèle, n'écoutant pas Halbarad, s'était décidée à se promener seule et où elle avait failli vivre la même aventure qu'avec Ted le pervers.

— Et maintenant, malgré tout cela, tu continues ! J'ai le coeur solide, mais tout de même ! Tu es inconsciente ! Tu... Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que depuis que tu es arrivée des dizaines de personnes ont risqué leur vie pour la tienne ?

Adèle baissa les yeux, gênée et surtout perturbée par la colère d'Halbarad. Lui qui était toujours si raisonnable, comme Aragorn. Elle avait un don pour faire enrager les gens. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle réussirait à entraîner une crise de colère chez Elrond ?

— Regarde-moi !

— Halbarad, je... commença-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

— Tu es désolée, je sais ! Mais que crois-tu ? Il ne suffit pas d'être désolée ! Moi aussi je suis désolé ! Désolé que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, désolé que tu préfères continuer à foncer tête baissée, seule, sans jamais te demander ce qui pourrait arriver !

— Mais...

— Ne dis rien et écoute, pour une fois ! J'ai été patient, indulgent, et crois-moi, j'essaie tous les jours de te comprendre... Mais j'en ai assez !

— Et ! Je ne suis pas si invivable que ça ! rétorqua-t-elle, haussant le ton à son tour.

— Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais invivable ! Mais Adèle, je fais tout pour que tu sois heureuse... Je te laisse du temps quand je te demande de m'épouser, je te laisse du temps avant de l'annoncer, je t'emmène vivre à Minas Tirith pour que tu te sentes mieux...

— Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de ne pas vivre à Taurdal ?

— Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est une constatation !

— Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser d'avoir du mal à m'adapter à une vie qui ne devait pas être la mienne ! J'avais pas prévu de me retrouver projetée dans un univers médiéval avec des créatures étranges pour me courser et un magicien fêlé du bocal pour me harceler !

— Mais laisse-moi t'aider à t'adapter à cette vie, justement ! A notre vie ! Reconnais que tu as besoin de moi !

— Oui, j'ai besoin de toi, mais pas tout le temps, et pas pour tout ! Je suis indépendante d'accord, chez moi je me débrouillais très bien toute seule !

— Mais tu n'es pas chez toi ! Il est tout de même incroyable que tu fasses plus confiance à ce chien qu'à moi, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu me fatigues Halbarad, tu dis n'importe quoi !

— Je dis n'importe quoi ? Et toi, dis-moi ? Ne racontes-tu pas n'importe quoi, toujours en train de me mentir ? Et surtout, ne fais-tu pas n'importe quoi, comme si tu pouvais te permettre de jouer ta vie ?

— N'exagère pas, je ne risque pas ma vie !

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! Je te le répète Adèle, c'est à croire que tu n'as aucun respect pour ceux qui ont risqué leur vie pour toi, ou qui l'ont perdu ! Ne crois-tu pas que le Seigneur Boromir aurait aimé assister aux noces de son frère ?

— NE PARLE PAS DE BOROMIR !

Adèle le poussa un peu, des larmes plein les yeux, furieuse. Ne voulant pas éclater en sanglots devant Halbarad, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans sa chambre, bousculant bien du monde sur son passage. Elle pleura longuement, blottie contre Larieth qui ne sut pas comment la consoler. Pollux, lui, grimpa sur le lit pour se coucher auprès de sa maîtresse et essaya de la réconforter par sa simple présence.

Halbarad, lui, continua de ruminer sa colère dans les jardins. Il y resta longtemps, oubliant même de dîner. Il était vraiment furieux, et préférait s'isoler de peur de dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite, surtout s'il voyait Adèle. Tout à ses réflexions, il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

— Pour un Rôdeur aguerri, tu te laisses bien facilement surprendre ce soir...

— Bonsoir Aragorn, je ne t'avais pas entendu, répondit-il en commençant à se lever.

— C'est ce que je dis... Non, reste assis, si tu le permets, je vais rester avec toi...

— Je t'en prie.

— Alors, quel problème a pu te faire oublier de dîner avec moi ?

— Oh, pardonne-moi... J'étais tracassé et cela m'est sorti de la tête...

— Tracassé par ta dispute avec Adèle, j'imagine... Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu devrais savoir que je sais tout ce qui se passe ici, et étant donné votre discrétion...

— Presque tout le monde est au courant, j'imagine ?

— Oui. Gimli risque de se montrer un peu moins chaleureux dans les prochains temps... Et quelques jeunes Dames de te faire les yeux doux.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es très bon parti...

Aragorn se mit à rire devant la mine stupéfaite de son cousin, avant de le pousser à lui raconter les raisons de cette dispute.

— Elle a quoi ? s'étrangla Aragorn, tout aussi énervé.

— Comprends-tu maintenant ? Depuis que je la connais, je ne cesse de vouloir la préserver ! Les ennuis semblent beaucoup l'apprécier, et je sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle fait exprès de les aggraver parfois... Elle ne me fait pas confiance.

Aragorn, qui était en train de se demander s'il pouvait être judicieux de secouer Adèle comme un prunier pour faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans sa tête de pioche, se reconcentra pour réconforter Halbarad.

— Mais si, elle te fait confiance. C'est simplement qu'elle a une façon vraiment particulière de juger les choses... Crois-moi, j'ai eu l'occasion de le remarquer de nombreuses fois.

— Et bien cela ne me plaît pas. Aragorn... Quand elle est partie, quand elle a disparu en Comté... Je n'ai rien laissé paraître, mais... J'ai cru ne jamais trouver le bonheur auprès d'une femme, et je vivais très bien comme cela avant. Mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé Adèle, je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre. Et si cette personne qui lui envoie des messages lui veut du mal ?

— Elle n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter, je crois que ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela... Peut-être aura-t-elle eu peur que l'on reporte le mariage par sécurité, ou ce genre de choses. Oui, je sais, cela n'excuse rien, mais tout de même, elle t'aime.

Halbarad soupira, le regard au loin. S'appuyant un peu mieux contre le tronc d'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé, il sortit une pipe de sa poche.

— Voilà pourquoi tu es mon conseiller préféré... sourit Aragorn en faisant de même.

— D'ailleurs, depuis quand Sa Majesté vient-elle à la rencontre de ses conseillers dans les jardins pour parler avec eux à même le sol ?

— Depuis qu'un certain conseiller est un sympathique cousin qui va me donner un peu de son herbe à pipe.

Avec un léger rire, Halbarad s'exécuta. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, fumant silencieusement en songeant tous deux aux femmes qu'ils aimaient.

— Aragorn... D'après toi, que dois-je faire ?

— Laisse-la se calmer. Adèle a le défaut de facilement s'emporter, mais elle a fort bon coeur et elle viendra s'excuser d'elle-même. Elle sait qu'elle a eu tort.

— Je me suis emporté moi aussi... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de crier, j'en suis encore surpris.

— Si tu savais dans quel état elle m'avait mis à Fondcombe... Ah vraiment, tu n'as pas choisi la plus raisonnable des épouses...

— Il est vrai que lorsqu'on épouse une Elfe, ce n'est guère un problème.

— Adèle déteint réellement sur toi... répondit Aragorn, amusé. Tu sais cousin, je crois que tu te fâcheras encore bien des fois avec elle : elle a trop fort caractère et contrairement aux femmes de la Terre du Milieu, on ne lui a apparemment pas appris à se tempérer. Ce qui n'est pas forcément un mal, si tu veux mon avis.

— Je ne veux pas qu'Adèle change, j'aime sa manière de dire ce qu'elle pense... Je n'aime guère qu'elle se permette de me crier dessus, mais enfin... C'est Adèle. Tout ce quejeui demande, c'est de me laisser la rendre heureuse.

— Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous deux... Demain, vous serez réconciliés.

— Peut-être, mais elle est sans doute en train de pleurer... Et l'idée que ce soit de ma faute me rend malade.

— Les femmes nous donnent bien des soucis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Halbarad, il est toujours mieux de dire les choses...

— J'ai parlé de Boromir... Je sais pourtant à quel point elle se reproche encore parfois sa mort. Je savais très bien que cela lui ferait de la peine. Mais je voulais lui faire comprendre les choses, alors je l'ai dit quand même.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû parler de Boromir... Sa mort est une blessure tenace pour ceux qui l'ont connu, et moi-même je pense toujours à lui avec regret. Tout comme Adèle, je me reproche encore sa mort. Adèle était plus compréhensive envers lui, elle avait su voir quelle torture l'Anneau lui imposait : mais elle lui avait donné son amitié alors que j'ai préféré la sévérité. Ne lui rappelle pas le sacrifice d'un si bon ami...

— Je sais... J'essaie d'agir au mieux avec Adèle, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être aussi maladroit qu'un enfant en ce qui la concerne. Elle est si... Enfin, tu as compris. Je regrette souvent de ne plus avoir les conseils de ma mère... Elle comprenait si bien les gens.

— C'est ce qu'on m'a souvent dit d'elle. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connue...

— Elle n'aurait pas aimé Adèle au début, j'en suis sûr. Trop expressive, pas assez calme pour elle. Quand j'étais petit, je pensais que ma mère était une Elfe à qui l'on aurait oublié de donner des oreilles pointues... Mais ensuite, elle l'aurait aimé comme sa propre fille.

— Sans doute, oui...

— Et bien, si je me perds dans mes souvenirs, nous n'en avons pas fini. Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir... Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux.

— Alors bonne nuit Halbarad, et justement, essaie de dormir. Je te connais.

— Cela te vient bien de dire cela...

Adèle, elle, ne dormait pas. Pollux, près d'elle, elle se demandait si Halbarad allait lui pardonner ou s'il était déjà lassé d'elle. Soudain, sentant comme une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement. Elle hurla en voyant un homme debout près de son lit. Pollux réagit d'abord lui aussi, avant de se recoucher silencieusement, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme. Le respiration presque coupée, elle s'éloigna de l'autre côté du lit, observant l'intrus. Il devait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, les cheveux très courts, le visage marqué mais rendu peu visible par la faible lumière de la pièce. Puis, il s'approcha, toujours plus, alors qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de bouger un seul orteil. Il approcha son visage, et elle reconnut encore une fois ce regard sans âge et insondable.

— Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

Mais l'homme ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire. Terrorisée, Adèle ne savait plus quoi faire, d'autant que cet homme l'intriguait au moins autant qu'il l'effrayait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il tendit une main vers elle, elle hurla à nouveau, plus fort. Elle avait trop peur. Il effleura son visage, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, puis sur son cou.

— AU SECOURS !

L'homme continuait de sourire, au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir. Elle ferma les yeux un dizième de secondes, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'était plus là. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas devant Larieth, qui accourut vers sa Dame, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

— Larieth... Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre...

— Quoi ? Oh quelle horreur ! Qui ? Vous a-t-on fait du mal ?

— Non... Je... Je voudrais qu'on fasse prévenir Halbarad.

En quelques minutes, Larieth avait fait prévenir tous ceux qu'elle pouvait de la présence d'un intrus dans la demeure, et tous se mirent à sa recherche. Halbarad accourut dès qu'on l'informa, et retrouva une Adèle blanche comme un linge.

— Adèle ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

— Non... Serre-moi fort.

Et elle se blottit dans ses bras, tout en lui répétant qu'il avait eu raison, qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle l'aimait. Pour tout réponse, il l'embrassa, soulagé de voir qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal.

— Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Et Adèle lui dit tout, toujours serrée contre lui, jouant avec sa chemise et respirant sa peau. Beaucoup auraient dit que c'était scandaleux pour des fiancés. Mais peu importait.

— Et Pollux n'a rien fait ?

— Rien du tout...

Halbarad était un peu surpris, le chien ayant pris l'habitude d'agir comme un vrai garde du corps pour la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour la défendre ? L'homme l'en avait-il rendu incapable par magie ? Pollux avait-il senti que cet individu ne voulait pas faire de mal à Adèle ? La deuxième hypothèse ne lui paraissait pas très plausible, mais elle n'était pas à exclure.

— Halbarad... Tu m'épouses toujours ? Malgré ce que...

— Bien sûr. Tu es épuisée... Tu devrais te recoucher et essayer de dormir un peu.

— Non ! Je n'arriverais pas à dormir toute seule... J'ai trop peur qu'il revienne.

— Il ne reviendra pas, et Larieth va dormir avec toi... Ne t'inquiète plus.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, il n' a rien dit...

Adèle finit tout de même par se calmer et s'endormit contre Halbarad. Avec douceur, il l'installa plus confortablement, avant de se tourner vers une Larieth presque aussi tremblante que sa maîtresse.

— Il y a un garde devant la porte. N'hésitez pas à crier en cas de problèmes... Veillez bien sur elle, s'il vous plaît.

Elle hocha la tête avec empressement, mais son air paniqué n'était pas pour rassurer Halbarad. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Quels étaient tous ces mystères autour de sa fiancée ? Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua un morceau de papier au pied du lit. Pensant tout de suite aux messages qu'Adèle avait déjà pu recevoir, il le ramassa avec inquiétude.

_Et la suivante se perdit._

Songeur, il rangea le papier dans sa poche. Une fois sorti de la chambre, il s'entretint avec les hommes partis à la recherche de l'intrus, mais personne n'avait retrouvé l'homme. Furieux et inquiet, Halbarad se retint à grand peine pour ne pas donner un coup de poing dans un mur.

Dès le lendemain, tous comprirent que quelque chose avait changé en Adèle. Très simplement, ce n'était plus leur Adèle. C'était une ombre. Toujours lasse, toujours triste, elle semblait de plus en plus mélancolique. Elle était épuisée, mais ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle avait toujours froid, elle était aussi pâle que la mort, et chacun de ses mouvements semblait être un exploit insurmontable. En à peine quelques jours, elle avait dépéri. Elle ne parlait plus, ou très chose semblait la ronger, lui faire perdre son énergie, lui voler son optimisme. Et rien ne pouvait l'aider, pas même la tendresse d'Halbarad.

— Adèle, qu'as-tu ? Dis-moi ce qui te fait autant souffrir... Même si c'est quelque chose que tu m'as caché, quelque chose de grave... Je ne me fâcherais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. S'il te plaît... Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais blessé, laisse-moi faire de même maintenant que tu es malade.

Car, oui, tous en étaient persuadés, Adèle était malade. De quoi, ils ne ne le savaient pas, certes, et sans doute ne le savait-elle pas elle même.

— Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Adèle secoua la tête, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre Pollux. Le chien ne quittait plus la jeune femme, et pleurait souvent.

— Mais pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? J'aimerais comprendre... Adèle...

— Je suis triste, murmura-t-elle.

— Mais pourquoi ? La guerre est finie, nous nous aimons, tu es belle, tu as tes amis... Nous allons nous marier, nous allons vivre ensemble... Pourquoi es-tu triste au point de te rendre malade ? Tu ne sais pas ?

Adèle secoua encore la tête, et referma les yeux, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouvait pourtant pas le sommeil. Elle était triste. Mais infiniment triste. Ce qui la rongeait, c'était quelque chose comme un secret trop lourd à porter, comme un deuil que l'on ne parvient pas à faire. Une douleur profonde, qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Elle avait parfois presque l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne.

— Dame Adèle ! s'écria Larieth en entrant en trombe. Mithrandir est de retour !

— Mithrandir ? Tu entends Adèle, Gandalf est de retour ! Mais... Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Mon Seigneur... Je crois qu'elle est triste à l'idée qu'il la retrouve ainsi...

— Merci Larieth, répondit sèchement Halbarad, agacé. Adèle, veux-tu aller l'accueillir ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas. Dépité, Halbarad lui rappela que cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir se marier en sa présence, que ce ne serait plus très long désormais, et qu'ils pourraient être vraiment ensemble. Il eut droit à un léger sourire, très léger, mais qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Tendrement, il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de partir à la rencontre du magicien, qui avait intérêt à savoir comment guérir Adèle.

Aragorn accueillit avec une joie évidente son vieil ami, le roi serrant chaleureusement le magicien dans ses bras. Puis, il l'attira loin des regards, vers le petit groupe que formait Gimli, Legolas et Halbarad.

— Quelle joie de vous revoir Gandalf ! dit Gimli, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— J'en suis heureux moi aussi. Mais dites-moi, où est Adèle ? Me boude-t-elle pour ne pas être revenu assez vite à son goût ?

Halbarad s'apprêtait à répondre avec une certaine impatience, mais Aragorn raconta les derniers événements à sa place.

— Savez-vous comment était cet homme ? demanda Gandalf, aussi inquiet que les autres.

— Non... Personne ne l'a vu, répondit Legolas.

— Que disaient les messages ?

Lorsque Halbarad, qui avait pris les messages avec lui, les lui montra, le visage de Gandalf commença à se décomposer.

— Adèle vous a décrit cet homme, comment était-il ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

— Elle ne l'a pas décrit ! répondit Halbarad. Elle insiste toujours sur ses yeux, sans âge. Elle m'a dit que son regard était celui d'un Elfe, mais en plus inquiétant, à la fois bon et mauvais.

— L'a-t-il touché ? demanda Gandalf, subitement très inquiet.

— Non, il ne lui a rien fait...

— Ce n'est pas ce que je demande ! L'a-t-il touché, a-t-il touché sa peau ? s'impatienta le vieil homme.

— Mais enfin Gandalf allez-vous nous expliquer... commença Gimli.

— Oui, il l'a touché. Son visage et son cou. Elle a dit qu'il lui avait souri à plusieurs reprises. Gandalf, elle est...

— Elle ne dort pas ?

— Non, elle ne veut pas. Nous avons tout essayé pour la faire dormir, mais elle résiste depuis des jours, c'est incroyable... soupira Aragorn.

— Il ne faut pas qu'elle dorme ! s'écria Gandalf en se précipitant en dehors de la salle.

Ils le suivirent, même Aragorn, qui devait pourtant tenir un conseil royal. Gandalf courrait, ignorant les questions des autres, pour le plus grand agacement d'Halbarad. Sans frapper, il ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

— Attention mes Seigneurs, elle vient enfin de s'endormir ! s'agaça Larieth.

Poussant la jeune femme de chambre, Gandalf accourut vers le lit et essaya de réveiller Adèle. Il l'appela, la secoua, tenta même une incantation. Mais elle dormait, et Halbarad se rendit compte qu'elle dormait trop bien pour que la chose soit naturelle.

— Gandalf, que se passe-t-il ? s'énerva-t-il, lassé des mystères.

— Elle dort... soupira Gandalf en fermant les yeux.

— Et bien quoi ? s'étonna Gimli.

— Souvenez-vous du sommeil cauchemardesque d'Eowyn et Faramir, après qu'ils ont été touchés par les Nazgûls... Ce sommeil n'était pas naturel, et ils s'y étaient perdus. Il en est de même pour Adèle. Elle ne dort pas, elle a été endormie. Comprenez-vous ? Et nous ne saurons pas la réveiller.

— Comment cela ? Elle est inconsciente alors ? Et... C'est cet homme qui l'a endormi ? demanda Halbarad en s'approchant d'Adèle.

— Oui, c'est lui.

— Qui est-il ?

Gandalf ne répondit pas, le regard posé sur sa jeune amie. Avec impatience, Halbarad lui attrapa le bras.

— Gandalf, je vous ai posé une question !

— Halbarad ! le rappela à l'ordre Aragorn.

— J'en ai assez ! Vous avez laissé Adèle aller en Comté en sachant pertinemment que Saroumane s'y trouverait ! Vous jouez avec ce que vous savez, Gandalf, et je n'ai me pas cela ! Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

— Atalmar, le serviteur oublié. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui connaissent son existence... Bien qu'il ait été proche d'Irmo, le Maître des Songes, Atalmar n'obéit à personne, et n'est ni bon ni mauvais. Il ne vit que pour lui, n'a pas d'âge, pas d'époque. Nul ne sait quand il est né, ni s'il peut mourir... Il est la Vérité. Il apporte la clairvoyance aux Hommes quand il le juge nécessaire, sans se soucier des conséquences... Il ne veut que la vérité. Il avait disparu... Il ne s'était plus manifesté depuis la chute de Numenor... Seul celui qui doit savoir peut le voir. Il est revenu pour Adèle, pour qu'elle découvre ce qu'il veut qu'elle sache.

— Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire, plutôt que de lui laisser des messages incompréhensibles et de la rendre inconsciente ?

— Atalmar est maudit : il ne peut s'exprimer est incapable de parler, et ne peut écrire ses propres pensées... Il a fait parvenir à Adèle ces vers car c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'exprimer quelque chose. Il la rend inconsciente pour lui montrer la vérité en manipulant ses songes... Ses cauchemars sont son oeuvre. Et maintenant, il est lassé d'attendre, il veut qu'elle sache.

— Mais n'est-ce pas mieux qu'elle l'apprenne ? Elle a toujours désiré comprendre... rappela Legolas.

— La vérité ne guérit pas toujours les coeurs, Maître Legolas. Il arrive même qu'elle tue. Je vous l'ai dit, Atalmar ne se soucie guère des conséquences. J'ai peur qu'Adèle se perde. Il est dur d'affronter la vérité, et nombreux sont ceux qui ne sont jamais sortis du sommeil imposé par Atalmar. Adèle est une jeune femme courageuse, mais sensible... Souvenez-vous de sa douleur en Isengard... Je crains qu'elle ne sache pas se relever sans aide. Elle déteste être seule, et elle ne l'a jamais été autant... Pourquoi ne suis-je arrivé avant ?

— Gandalf, que va-t-elle découvrir ? Quelle est cette vérité ? Gandalf ! Cela ne va pas la tuer ? Que va-t-elle apprendre ? le questionna Halbarad, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

Serrant plus fort la main d'Adèle, la portant à ses lèvres, il désirait tant pouvoir l'aider. Dans quel songe était-elle perdu ? Que lui montrait cet Atalmar ?

* * *

Adèle n'était plus fatiguée, ni triste. Elle était juste un peu perdue. Elle était dans un château, c'était certain. Elle entendait la mer, aussi, à l'extérieur. S'approchant d'une fenêtre, elle vit une immense ville à ses pieds, surplombant une mer belle et fière. L'endroit était luxueux, majestueux. Tout était grand, les plafonds étaient immensément hauts, agrémentés de voûtes et de décoration plus belles les unes que les autres.

Elle sursauta en voyant une jeune femme débouler d'un couloir adjacent et passer devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ?

— Madame ? Mademoiselle ? S'il vous plaît ?

Elle courut après elle, se placa juste devant son regard. Mais la jeune femme ne la vit toujours pas, continuant son chemin avec le même pas déterminé. Était-elle invisible ici ? Inquiète, elle suivit la jeune femme, rassurée de voir une humaine, même si tout cela était réellement étrange. Elles passèrent une porte, pour se retrouver dans ce qui semblaient être des appartements.

— Alniriel, est-ce toi ?

— Oui ma Dame !

— Je suis sur la terrasse, viens donc me rejoindre !

Alniriel sourit et courut avec joie vers l'autre voix, Adèle sur ses talons. La jeune femme eut un cri lorsqu'elle reconnut en arrivant sur la terrasse la femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle était bien plus belle sans son air apeuré et ses cheveux trempés... Elle était majestueuse, à l'image d'une reine. Elle devait bien être Miriel, la dernière reine de Numenor... Ses beaux cheveux d'ébène était longs, tombant gracieusement au bas de son dos. Elle avait un visage sage, serein, bien qu'un peu triste, et des yeux immenses, magnifiques. Oui, elle avait tout d'une reine, se déplaçant avec grâce, et portant tant de bonté sur son visage...

— Ma Dame, les Fidèles sont plus nombreux chaque jour... Elendil est un bon chef, et mon ami m'a fait parvenir un message qui...

— Ils sont si peu, Alniriel. Mais comme j'envie ta foi... J'ai dû perdre la mienne...

— Ne dites pas de sottises... Nul n'a coeur plus pur que le vôtre, Dame Miriel. Vous avez seulement tendance à désespérer...

Adèle reporta son attention sur Alniriel, étudiant plus en détails son visage. Il était doux, et respirait la sincérité. Jamais Adèle n'avait vu regard plus franc et plus déterminé dans sa vie. Ses cheveux, tout aussi sombres que la reine, contrastaient avec sa peau très blanche. Elle avait un joli sourire, rendu plus remarquable encore par une bouche gourmande, qui aurait pu lui donner un air un peu candide sans cet air déterminé.

— Que ferais-je sans toi, ma douce Alniriel ? Ma vie me semblerait bien morne sans ta présence...

— La question ne se pose pas, puisque je serais toujours à vos côtés. Je l'ai toujours été et jamais je ne vous quitterais. Ne plus être à votre service, ne plus pouvoir vous aider, serait la pire des punitions. Je mourrais de chagrin de vous perdre, alors que je vous aime tant...

Adèle sourit tendrement en voyant la reine Miriel serrer dans ses bras sa suivante, dont les yeux pleuraient déjà à la seule idée de ne plus être au service de sa reine. L'étreinte était fraternelle, complice, émouvante.

— Mon coeur me dit pourtant que la fin est proche... soupira Miriel en caressant les cheveux d'Alniriel. Le roi finira par me perdre, et je crains même qu'il nous perdra tous.

— Jamais je ne vous perdrais, ma Dame. Je l'ai promis.

Tout ceci résonnait curieusement aux oreilles d'Adèle, et elle voyait les messages qu'elle avait reçus défiler devant ses yeux. Soudain, tout devint flou, pour laisser place à une autre scène.

Alniriel était dans debout dans un coin, la tête baissée. A quelques mètres, la reine Miriel et un homme, au regard presque fièvreux.

— Il n'est pas trop tard... semblait implorer Miriel.

— Trop tard pour quoi ? Pourquoi restes-tu si butée ? Pourquoi désires-tu te contenter de ce qu'on daigne nous laisser ? Dis-moi pourquoi les Elfes demeurent immortels, quand nous devons craindre la mort ? Les Valar n'ont guère de considération pour nous. Nous ne sommes bons qu'à les louer pour ne rien recevoir en retour.

— Tu deviens fou...

— Tais-toi. Je n'aime pas quand tu parles ainsi. Tu ne penses pas comme ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas une amie des Elfes ?

Adèle vit distinctement les larmes dans les yeux de Miriel, et elle eut envie de pleurer elle aussi.

— Allons, c'est la peur qui te fait déraisonner... Tu sais bien où est l'intérêt de Numenor... dit le roi en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Tu verras bien, quand j'aurais gagné la guerre...

— Quelle guerre ? Tu ne comptes pas attaquer Valinor ? Oh pitié, dis-moi que non ! s'écria douloureusement Miriel en repoussant son époux.

Furieux d'un tel geste, il voulut lever la main sur la reine, mais Alniriel apparut devant lui, droite comme un i, le regard sévère.

— C'est toi qui déraisonne Pharazôn.

— Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à moi, Alniriel ? Crois-tu que j'hésiterais à te punir ?

— Tu n'es pas mon roi, tu n'es qu'un fou. Elle est ma reine, ma vie pour la sienne.

La gifle qu'elle reçut sembla à peine l'ébranler. Adèle retenait son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le regard déterminé d'Alniriel.

— Agenouille-toi et demande mon pardon, et je te l'accorderais. Sinon, je t'emprisonne. Tu ne voudrais pas être séparée de ta Dame ?

Alors, Alniriel s'agenouilla et demanda pardon au roi, le regard fixé sur le sol. Adèle vit une larme y tomber.

— Oui, j'attaquerais Valinor. Et que je n'entende plus rien qui t'accuse, toi ou ta suivante, de faire partie des Fidèles. Il est temps de devenir raisonnable, ma reine.

Et il partit. Alniriel se jeta aux pieds de Miriel, toute en larmes.

— Majesté, il faut partir... Rejoignons les Fidèles, rejoignons Elendil.

— Je ne peux pas, Alniriel. Ma place est ici.

— C'est à vous de décider quelle est votre place...

— Comme tu es toujours emportée... Tant de sincérité en une seule personne, c'est presque dangereux... Rejoins les Fidèles, tu es fatiguée de tricher...

— Je ne vous quitte pas.

— Pharazôn finira par réellement se fâcher, Alniriel...

— Qu'il m'emprisonne, je m'échapperais. Qu'il me tue, je le hanterais. Ma Dame, j'ai promis. Je mourrais de vous quitter et de trahir mon coeur, qui désire tant rester toujours auprès de vous.

Encore une fois, tout devint flou, et une autre scène apparut. Une scène qu'Adèle avait l'impression de connaître. Le vent sifflait, les gens hurlaient partout. Tout était sombre, malsain.

— Majesté ! Majesté où êtes-vous ? Il faut rejoindre les Fidèles, trois d'entre eux nous attendent !

Alniriel titubait, des larmes sur le visage. Adèle comprenait pourquoi : c'était comme la fin du monde, tout semblait prêt à s'effondrer. Alniriel ne trouvait pas sa reine. Elle sortit sur la terrasse, et en la suivant, Adèle vit le ciel si sombre, si pesant. Et soudain, la vague, si haute, immonde, monstrueuse comme une montagne, verte.

Tétanisée, la jeune Alniriel tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Humblement, elle se mit à prier, à implorer, dans une langue qu'Adèle n'était pas capable de comprendre. Mais alors qu'Alniriel implorer les Valar, la vague s'approchait. Lourdement, violemment, elle s'abattit sur elles.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui laisse présager bien des choses pour la suite... Même dans la vie de couple d'Adèle, dans son quotidien. Permettez-moi de préciser quelques points. _

_Le mariage de Faramir à Minas Tirith, et non en Ithilien alors qu'il doit y vivre désormais, c'est un peu le principe de l'enfant du pays qui se marie au village ^^ Je ne voyais pas Faramir, si aimé dans la Cité Blanche, ne pas s'y marier. _

_Dans ma tête, Pollux ressemble physiquement à un dogue allemand, aussi appelé Grand danois : mais pas avec les oreilles coupées et dressées hein, avec de jolies oreilles bien tombantes XD Vous voyez pourquoi Larieth désespère ? _

_La légende de la chute de Numenor, c'est made in Tolkien, évidemment : Miriel, Pharâzon, la vague verte, les Fidèles... En revanche Atalmar est mon invention, bien qu'il soit rattaché à des Valar crées par Tolkien, et les messages envoyés sont de mon invention aussi, tout comme l'histoire d'Alniriel. L'histoire d'Alniriel en Terre du Milieu est terminée. Mais seulement en Terre du Milieu._

_Je vous laisser tergiverser pour la suite et vous embrasse bien fort._


	38. Chapter 38

_J'ai été très longue à publier, je sais. Mais comme vous voulez la suite, vous êtes obligées de me pardonner._

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout le monde. Se savoir lue, recevoir des messages si positifs et si gentils, c'est tellement génial. Votre fidélité, c'est juste un super cadeau à chaque nouveau chapitre. Comment dire... En publiant cette fanfiction, surtout dans ce fandom, je ne pensais avoir le plaisir de lire plus de 400 reviews. Alors, vraiment, merci, parce que avis, vos impressions et vos encouragement me permettent vraiment de m'améliorer au fil des chapitres._

_Petit coucou spécial à celles à qui je ne peux toujours pas répondre directement, **Lya** (bienvenue !) ainsi que super **kayla**, toujours au rendez-vous et adorable (tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre)._

_Hors-sujet : à celles qui attendent la suite de mon autre fic, **La vigne et le rosier**, elle arrive. _

_Dites... Franchement... La BA de Bilbo le Hobbit... Elle déchire sa maman hein ? La chanson des Nains quoi ! Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi il faut attendre décembre 2012 ? Hein ? DÉCEMBRE 2012 ?_

_Ne soyez pas surprise par l'heure à laquelle je publie ce chapitre. Oui, il est 03h00. J'avais plutôt prévu de faire ça demain matin. Mais voilà, c'est la nuit, j'ai une soif impossible à étancher (la bouteille de Contrex va y passer et j'aurais toujours l'impression d'être de point sur le point de mourir en plein désert :S) et surtout, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Faut que je m'occupe ou je vais me ronger les ongles. Et j'ai promis d'arrêter de me ronger les ongles. _

_Voici donc la suite des aventures d'Adèle, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 38, La victoire des justes**

— Donc, vous avez décidé de ne rien dire. Super. Le seul mec qui a l'air de savoir quelque chose est muet comme une carpe. Merci, vous êtes d'une grande utilité. Et arrêtez de me sourire !

Rageuse, Adèle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque, songeant sérieusement à étrangler l'homme muet à côté d'elle. Ils étaient sur un banc de terre sans fin, sans végétation, entouré d'eau. Et il n'y avait personne d'autres, et rien d'autres que de la terre.

— Hé, le mime, on est là pour encore longtemps ?

Pas de réponse, bien évidemment. Adèle soupira et regarda au loin, espérant voir quelque chose de différent que cette immensité d'eau.

— Je dois me marier en plus... Mon fiancé va s'inquiéter et croire que je suis partie... Mais vous vous en foutez vous, vous vivez votre petite vie, vous enlevez des gens... Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça, vous êtes au courant ? ET OH ! JE VOUS PARLE !

Elle allait commettre un meurtre... Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un intervienne, ou elle allait le tuer. Étranglement, noyade, arrachage de globes oculaires... Les idées fleurissaient dans la tête de la jeune femme, dont l'esprit était devenu tout à coup particulièrement créatif. Soudain, son « ravisseur » réagit et lui tendit l'un des petits billets dont il avait le secret.

— Encore ? Et, ça commence à bien faire là... râla-t-elle en dépliant tout de même le message.

_Et la suivante se perdit._

— Vous radotez, je l'ai déjà eu celui-là !

Il insista du regard, désirant lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Adèle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un cri d'exaspération, rêvant à un monde sans énigmes ni mystères.

— Je suppose que si vous m'avez montré la mort d'Alniriel c'est que c'est elle la suivante... Donc oui, la pauvre est morte noyée donc elle est perdue pour... Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Elle est pas morte ? Non ? Dites vous avez pris la vague qu'elle s'est pris ? Croyez-moi je sais ce que c'est et...

Adèle ne termina pas sa phrase et haussa un sourcil, sentant la révélation venir à elle.

— Je sais ce que c'est, répéta-t-elle. La vague... La suivante se perdit ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est morte, mais qu'elle a disparu... Ailleurs ? Comme moi ? Pourquoi elle ? Mais répondez ! Euh... Pourquoi vous voulez ma main ? Lâchez ma main !

Une succession d'images envahirent Adèle, avant qu'une scène s'impose à son esprit. Elle y voyait Miriel, assisse au pied d'un arbre, belle et digne. C'était l'une de ces images de conte de fées, de belles histoires de princesse que l'on imagine si souvent. De sa cascade de cheveux noirs ne pouvait que ressortir que son noble visage blanc, si délicat... Tout près d'elle, Alniriel, qui semblait si inquiète. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Adèle remarqua des larmes dans les yeux de la suivante.

— Les hommes sont devenus fous, le roi le premier... Ce Sauron, il est si mauvais ! Il causera notre perte à tous... Ils ne croient tous qu'en... Qu'en de choses si vaines ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas suivi Elendil ? Pourquoi écouter le plus faible quand un vrai roi se révèle à nous ?

— Il fait tout de même si froid, malgré le soleil... murmura Miriel, les yeux dans le vague.

— Majesté... Il faut réagir... Rejoignez ouvertement la cause d'Elendil, montrez à tous la bonne voie... La colère des Valar sera terrible... Les hommes ne croient désormais plus qu'au pouvoir, à la puissance... Ils ont oublié d'être nobles et courageux, loyaux. Que se passera-t-il quand la grâce des Valar nous sera retirée ? Mon cœur saigne déjà à l'idée qu'ils nous abandonnent... Nous avons déjà perdu l'amitié des Elfes, et leur sagesse manque tant à Numenor ! Il y a encore du bon chez les hommes... Ma Dame, donnez l'exemple...

Alniriel tenait les mains de Miriel dans les siennes, et la suppliait de l'écouter. Mais Miriel semblait déjà abattue depuis longtemps, et ne plus croire en les Hommes. D'un geste doux, elle caressa la joue de sa suivante, un sourire absent sur le visage.

— Alniriel, laisse-moi un peu seule, veux-tu ?

— Bien, ma Reine.

Et Alniriel s'éloigna, le regard éteint. Sans douter, Adèle la suivit, avec l'envie de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras tant elle semblait désemparée. La suivante ne cessa de changer de chemin, de passer de couloirs en couloirs, de portes en portes, jusqu'à sortir de la demeure royale et continuer de se faufiler dans les ruelles. Les habitants semblaient tous méfiants des uns et des autres, ce qui fit tiquer Adèle. Enfin, Alniriel rentra dans une maison, une jolie maison à la porte richement décorée.

— Qui est-ce ?

— C'est moi Père !

Alors un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au regard clair apparut, les bras grands ouverts, prêt à accueillir sa fille.

— Oh c'est ta mère qui va être heureuse. Viens, ne reste pas dans l'entrée, ton frère est là lui aussi !

— Alnor est là ? Comme cela tombe bien !

— Serait-ce la voix de ma jeune soeur ? cria une voix depuis la pièce voisine.

Alniriel entra en riant, suivie de près par Adèle, toujours peu habituée au fait que personne ne puisse la voir. Près du feu, un jeune homme à l'air fier, souriant avec tendresse au moment de réceptionner Alniriel dans ses bras. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules, et la même candeur qu'Adèle avait déjà vu dans les yeux d'Alniriel habillait ses yeux.

— Alnor ! Ne pouvais-tu pas prévenir de ton retour ? Je pleurais encore ton absence ce matin !

— Il n'est revenu qu'aujourd'hui, ma douce... dit une femme, sans doute la mère d'Alniriel, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La mère était belle, l'air très aimant elle aussi. Son visage respirait la bonté, et Adèle lut l'indulgence dont elle était capable dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux, relevés, sombres, accentuaient la gravité d'un visage déjà marqué par les soucis...

— Mais que fais-tu ici ma fille, depuis quand nous rends-tu visite à l'improviste ainsi, toi qui ne quitte jamais la reine ? demanda le père en s'asseyant.

— J'avais besoin de réconfort... Je perds courage aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— La reine a perdu le sien, je crois qu'elle a perdu tout espoir... Et si Miriel, la belle et pure Miriel ne croit plus en notre cause, qui continuera à se battre ?

— Elendil, répondit Alnor en prenant sa soeur par les épaules. Elendil est juste. Reprends courage, car j'ai justement un message de sa part pour la Dame Miriel. Je n'espérais pas pouvoir te le remettre dès aujourd'hui ! Tu vois bien, la chance sourit à nouveau aux Fidèles !

— Quel bonheur ! Oh, Elendil est le chef qu'il nous faut... Il est celui qui faut au peuple de Numenor... Tous ont perdu la raison... Que les Valar nous viennent en aide, qu'Elendil les guide à nouveau vers eux... soupira Alniriel.

— Et toi ma fille, n'oublie guère de protéger la reine. Qu'elle ne perde pas espoir, elle dont le coeur est si bon... répondit la mère, essuyant une larme. Comme je regrette le temps où les rois n'étaient ni vils ni corrompus...

— Retourne vite auprès de Miriel, conseilla Alnor. Reviens demain, discrètement, pour me donner ses réponses au message d'Elendil. Et surtout, brûlez cette lettre après l'avoir lue, que personne ne la trouve...

L'air grave, Alniriel acquiesça, puis discuta encore un peu avec sa famille avant de repartir vers le château aussi vite qu'elle en était partie. Adèle voyait bien que la suivante était inquiète à l'idée d'être prise, regardant toujours autour d'elle.

— Bonjour, Damoiselle Alniriel...

La voix provenait de la gauche, et alors qu'Alniriel se figeait, Adèle se tourna. Un grand homme se trouvait là, un homme à l'air très puissant et très inquiétant. Sombre, dans la force de l'âge, très beau, vraiment très beau mais au final, à l'air peu humain... Cela tenait sans doute à son regard plus que pénétrant. Très vite, Alniriel fit une révérence, et par réflexe, Adèle fit de même, avant de se traiter d'idiote.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu point auprès de la reine ?

— Elle désirait rester un peu seule, mon Seigneur.

— Comment cela ?

— Elle est dans les jardins, à réfléchir... Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude.

— Cela se comprend aisément... Mais dis-moi, où vas-tu ainsi ? La retrouver ?

— Non, mon Seigneur, je me rends dans les appartements de la Reine. Je... Je pensais chercher un de ses châles, car je l'ai entendue se plaindre du froid...

— Nul ne saurait mieux servir la reine, c'est certain, approuva l'homme, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu ne viens pas des jardins...

— Non, je... Je suis allée aux cuisines, donner quelques instructions pour le repas de ma Dame. Elle ne se sent guère d'appétit, et préférerait que son dîner lui soit servi chez elle...

— Tu me mens, Alniriel. Pourquoi es-tu allée en ville ? demanda l'homme, toujours calme, mais le regard plus glaçant encore.

— Je, je... Je me sens triste aujourd'hui, et j'ai eu envie d'aller voir mes parents... Des gens ont dû me voir entrer dans la maison de mon père, on pourra vous l'assurer. Pardonnez-moi, je sais bien bien que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter ainsi le château et ma reine, mais j'aime tendrement les miens et ils me manquent... balbutia Alniriel en baissant les yeux.

— Dis-moi, jeune Alniriel... Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelconque amitié avec les traîtres du royaume ?

— Oh non ! Je n'obéis qu'à ma reine... Et le reste, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, et je n'ai pas besoin de le comprendre, Seigneur Sauron.

Adèle écarquilla les yeux, hébétée. Seigneur Sauron ? Sauron, le Sauron ? Cet individu à l'air machiavélique ? Certes, cela se tenait, mais tout de même... Sauron ! Tout de suite plus angoissée, la jeune femme se mit à se ronger les ongles en priant pour Alniriel.

— Tu aimes tendrement la reine, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, Seigneur.

— Alors tu vas m'aider... Vois-tu, malgré tous mes efforts, la reine ne me fait guère confiance. Oh, je ne lui en veux pas, je suis moi-même d'un naturel fort méfiant... Cependant, tout irait mieux si la reine était plus coopérative, plus confiante. Tu vas donc lui faire comprendre que je suis un fidèle ami...

— Mais, Seigneur Sauron, je ne peux guère faire une telle chose. La reine donne sa confiance à qui la mérite... Enfin, à qui elle veut, se reprit-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

— Je sais bien qu'elle t'écoute... Tu peux tout à fait m'aider.

— Je...

— Crois-moi, si tu fais le contraire, je le saurais. Et je sais que tu mourrais de devoir quitter le service de ta Dame... N'oublie pas qu'il m'est aisé de révéler aux rois que la suivante de son épouse côtoie les traîtres...

— La reine me défendrait d'une telle injustice.

— C'est le roi qui dirige Numenor, et ni la reine ni toi ne devaient l'oublier... Rappelle-lui, lorsque tu lui rapporteras son châle... Malgré tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa femme, le roi n'apprécie guère le peu de soutien qu'elle lui témoigne... Et moi non plus.

Devant la menace à peine voilée, Adèle vit Alniriel se tendre et serrer les poings. Il avait suffi d'une menace envers sa reine pour que la jeune femme devienne une vraie lionne. Se redressant, oubliant l'attitude soumise qu'elle adoptait jusqu'à lors, la fidèle suivante s'insurgea.

— Jamais vous ne ferez de mal à la reine... Croyez-moi.

— Personne n'oserait faire une telle chose... Tu es là pour la défendre, répondit Sauron avec un air moqueur.

— Oh comme vous dites, Seigneur... Ma vie pour la sienne, entendez-moi bien. Ma vie pour la sienne, dit-elle avec autant de conviction qu'elle l'avait fait devant le roi dans l'autre vision d'Adèle. Et plus encore, osez toucher un seul de ses cheveux, et ce n'est pas ma seule colère que vous subirez. Sachez, Messire Sauron, que l'on ne peut guère faire du mal à un être aussi aimé et pur que ma Dame sans s'attirer les pires vengeances du monde... Voyez comme je suis généreuse, je vous préviens : un seul geste envers la reine, et ce sera votre perte. Ce sera le méfait de trop, et plus personne ne saura trouver la bonté de vous pardonner, pas même le roi, aussi perdu soit-il.

— Tu es donc aussi confiante en la bonté des Hommes ? demanda Sauron, oubliant toute dissimulation.

— Je crois que les Hommes sont faibles tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé la raison d'être forts... Chacun a sa foi pour lui, et il suffit de peu pour l'éveiller. Le plus mauvais des criminels peut trouver la force de devenir noble, loyal et courageux à son tour s'il trouve une raison pour l'être... C'est d'être désabusé et mal aimé qui rend mauvais.

— Me trouves-tu mauvais ?

— Je vos crois sombre. Votre cœur s'est éteint.

— Vraiment ? ricana Sauron. Et selon toi, que me faut-il pour qu'il ne le soit plus ?

— Que vous n'ayez plus peur. Vous avez peur des Valar... N'avez-vous pas fui leur sentence ? Vous avez peur de tout, Seigneur Sauron : des Valar, de la faiblesse, de la trahison... Vous avez peur. Et c'est cette peur qui finira par vous perdre, un jour ou l'autre.

— Petite insolente... Tu mériterais que...

— Vous avez peur de la vérité, aussi. Vous voyez... Vous avez bien plus à craindre que moi, finalement...

— Tais-toi. Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses.

— Je le sais bien, au contraire... rétorqua fièrement Alniriel. Vous ne pouvez mourir, vous êtes tout-puissant, alors que je suis mortelle et bien faible. Mais craignez la colère des justes, Seigneur Sauron, car ils ne seront jamais seuls, contrairement à vous...

Puis, après l'avoir affronté du regard, elle s'inclina, avant de prendre congé. Le regard glacial, Sauron la suivait des yeux, quand soudain, il vacilla, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

— Non... murmura-t-il. GARDES !

Et avant qu'Adèle ait pu comprendre ou distinguer quoique ce soit, des hommes apparurent de nulle part et les cris d'Alniriel si firent entendre. Entourée par deux soldats qui la maintenaient fermement, elle semblait bien plus fragile que pendant les quelques minutes où elle avait affronté Sauron.

— Ainsi, c'est ton sang qui aura ma perte... Cela n'arrivera guère, murmura encore Sauron.

Adèle haussa un sourcil en entendant cette dernière phrase, et n'entendit presque pas les ordres donnés aux gardes. En revanche, elle entendit clairement les cris de Miriel, qui accourait, malgré un protocole qui lui interdisait sans doute de courir échevelée dans les couloirs.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

— Ma reine... Votre suivante m'a menacée, et je la soupçonne fortement d'être l'une de ces Fidèles que votre époux désapprouve tant... Je sais, elle avait toute votre confiance, mais elle semble l'avoir trahie...

— Elle a toujours toute ma confiance, Sauron, et je vous demande de faire confiance à mon jugement et de la libérer.

— C'est une traître. Elle n'a plus sa place au service de la reine.

— Avez-vous seulement des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

— Je n'aurais nul mal à en trouver... Elle vient de sortir du château.

— Pour aller voir sa famille, je suppose. Ce n'est pas une traître, c'est une fille aimante et respectueuse de ses parents... Est-ce là un crime ?

— Et bien, laissons le roi juger de tout cela... proposa Sauron, ne semblant pas vouloir s'opposer directement à Miriel.

Adèle suivit tout le petit groupe jusqu'à la salle du trône. Vraiment, elle n'aurait pas aimé vivre à cette époque. Pharazon aurait certainement pu être un grand roi s'il l'avait voulu, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'à l'instant, il n'avait rien d'un Aragorn ou d'un noble Théoden... Il tendait plutôt vers le type Denethor...

Bien évidemment, Sauron accusa Alniriel de tous les torts possibles, d'une voix tantôt mielleuse, tantôt presque menaçante, à la manière d'un grand orateur. Le roi était déjà convaincu, quand Miriel s'avança vers lui.

— Mon roi, je te conjure d'écouter ton épouse avant de prendre ta décision. Si tu m'aimes un peu, laisse-moi défendre la plus fidèle de mes amies d'une telle méprise.

— Et bien, oui, c'est ton droit... accepta le roi, déjà las.

— Doutes-tu de ma fidélité ? Crois-tu que je trahirais et mon roi, et mon époux ?

— Ce n'est guère de toi dont il est question...

— Réponds-moi. Bien que mon coeur soit parfois prompt à défendre l'héritage de mon père, et à regretter parfois notre absence de relations avec les Elfes, t'ais-je déjà donné une raison de douter de moi ? Ais-je déjà franchi une seule limite ? Je ne m'oppose pas à tes décisions...

— Je le sais.

— Alors tu n'en doutes pas ?

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il.

— Crois-moi, Alniriel ne me trahirait pour rien au monde. Puisque je ne trahirais pas moi non plus, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle ne désire rien d'autres que d'être auprès de moi... Elle est la plus humble des gens de ma maison, et celle en qui j'ai mis toute ma confiance. Elle n'a rien fait.

— Majesté... tenta Sauron.

— Allons, allons... Que cette jeune femme soit plus surveillée si elle vous inquiète tant, mais nous ne pouvons emprisonner la plus fidèle suivante de la reine sur de simples doutes. Alniriel, tu ne pourras plus sortir de ma demeure, ni échanger du courrier sans qu'il soit contrôlé par le Seigneur Sauron. Cela ira-t-il ainsi ?

Adèle vit Miriel serrer sa suivante dans ses bras et l'emmener avec elle. Avant de sortir, Miriel se retourna vers le roi et lui sourit, avec gratitude. Adèle les suivit jusqu'aux appartements de la reine, où Alniriel s'empressa de donner le message d'Elendil.

— Alniriel... Tant de risques...

— Pour une bien noble cause, non ?

— Je suis lasse de toutes ces ruses... Moi qui avais jurer à mon père de toujours être fidèle à moi-même, me voilà réduite à supplier un homme qui m'a épousée malgré moi et à faire semblant de l'aimer... Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne lui en veux plus. J'ai de la tendresse pour lui, et je n'ai d'autre espoir que de le voir revenir à la raison...

— Ma Dame, le message...

— Si mon coeur faillit, si je doute de mes devoirs, si je mens et me joue d'un homme ainsi... Qui suis-je pour juger de la traîtrise des autres ? Ne suis-je pas traître envers mon mari, envers les Valar, envers la mémoire de mon père, envers moi-même ? Je trahis tout ce qu'il y a de plus important...

Alors, Alniriel s'approcha de sa reine et la serra contre elle, essuyant ses larmes comme si elle était une enfant. Le coeur serré, Adèle vit la scène devenir floue, prête à disparaître devant elle. Le visage d'Atalmar apparaissait à nouveau quand elle entendit la voix d'Alniriel.

— Les traîtres sont toujours seuls, ma Dame. Les justes ne le sont jamais.

Des larmes plein les yeux, Adèle se remit difficilement de cette vision. Atalmar la fixait sans gêne, mais elle n'avait plus envie de lui envoyer de poignées de terre dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi m'avoir montré ça ? Je veux dire... J'ai vu qu'Alniriel était une personne incroyable... Sans doute la meilleure que j'ai jamais rencontrée... Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi elle a été emmenée par la vague, comme moi... C'est à cause de Sauron ? Elle était une menace pour lui ? Mais la vague venait des Valar... Mais ils ne l'ont pas tuée, elle... Elle a été sauvée parce qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer contre Sauron ? Oui ?

Atalmar approuvait de la tête, et le coeur d'Adèle battait de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle approchait de toutes ces révélations.

— Bon... Est-ce que hormis le fait de faire des voyages temporels, Alniriel a un autre rapport avec moi ? Oui ? Bon... Est-ce que je suis sa réincarnation ou un truc du genre ? Non ? Génial... souffla Adèle, réellement soulagée. Mais on a quand même un rapport ? Attendez... Sauron a dit que ce serait son sang qui causerait sa perte, le sang d'Alniriel ! Est-ce que je suis ce sang ? Ma famille descend d'Alniriel ?

Atalmar sourit plus franchement, laissant comprendre à Adèle qu'elle avait deviné. Un peu ébranlée, Adèle ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs dizaines de seconde. Sa famille venait à l'origine de la Terre du Milieu, enfin une partie de sa famille ? De Numenor ? Elle descendait de la suivante de la dernière reine de Numenor ?

— Okay, on va faire comme si c'était une révélation normale... Et... Non mais sérieusement ? Bon... Et je suppose que c'est du côté paternel de ma famille... Côté Paul quoi... Mais quand même, j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi on a été ramenés en Terre du Milieu tous les deux ? Et là, ce serait bien que vous retrouviez l'usage de votre langue, parce que j'ai pas d'idées. Allez, soyez chic...

Mais Atalmar restait désespérément silencieux, et Adèle désespérément impatiente...

— Bon, si je pars dans une mauvaise hypothèse, vous vous manifestez. Si ce que je dis est correct, vous ne dites rien ni ne faites rien... Vous êtes okay ? Super. Donc... Ma famille représente une menace pour Sauron. On a de supers pouvoirs cachés ? Non ? Mince, ça aurait été cool... Mais on doit avoir un truc en plus ? Bon, si vous faites rien, c'est que oui... Est-ce qu'on l'a tous, ce truc en plus ? Non ? Ah, intéressant. Paul l'a ? Non ? Et moi je l'ai ? Oui ? Ben pourquoi Paul est en Terre du Milieu alors si... Attendez... Paul ne devait pas venir... Il n'était pas prévu ?

Paul n'aurait apparemment jamais dû arriver en Terre du Milieu. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il lui semblait en effet que d'après les dires de Paul, Saroumane semblait avoir un peu paniqué après avoir fait venir le vieil homme... Jusqu'à ce que Paul lui dise avoir eu un fils avant son départ. Peut-être sa venue était-elle seulement la conséquence d'une horrible erreur de calcul ?

— Ne me dites pas que depuis le début, c'est moi qui doit être là ? Saroumane m'a choisie parce que je suis la descendante qui devait causer la perte de Sauron ? Mais ce n'est pas logique... Saroumane est du côté de Sauron enfin !

Atalmar haussa un soucil d'un air perplexe, chose qui aurait presque fait rire Adèle si elle n'avait pas été dans une telle effervescence.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Il me semble que Saroumane soutenait Sauron aux dernières nouvelles non ? A moins que... Hé ! Il aurait pas tenté de doubler Sauron avec ce que je savais ? C'est ça ? Mais quel pourri celui-là...

Elle avait donc été pour Saroumane un possible moyen de réaliser son projet de mégalomane et de prendre le pouvoir sur Sauron. Adèle souffla. La chose était assez logique. Mais le reste...

— Pourquoi Sauron avait-il peur d'Alniriel ? Il a dit que son sang causerait sa perte... Ne me dites pas qu'il y avait un genre de prophétie ? Je suis quand même pas un Harry Potter version Arda ?

Atalmar lui tendit à nouveau un papier, mais cette fois, Adèle ne leva pas les yeux au ciel ni ne soupira, se contentant d'ouvrir le message avec frénésie.

_De toutes les vengeances, de toutes les colères,_

_Celle des justes te sera la plus amère._

— C'est quoi ça ? Ca ressemble à ce qu'a dit Alniriel à Sauron... C'est ça ? Comment ça non ? Ce n'est pas une des menaces d'Alniriel ? C'est la menace de quelqu'un d'autres ? Oui ? De Miriel ?

Atalmar secoua négativement la tête et cette fois Adèle soupira à nouveau. Pour une fois que quelqu'un l'aidait à trouver ce qui s'était passé, quelle était son histoire, il fallait que ce soit un allié muet...

— Une menace du roi ? D'Elendil ? Non plus... Ben je vois pas alors... C'est une mise en garde adressée à Sauron ? D'accord. Qui pourrait mettre un garde Sauron... Un allié ? Un adversaire ? Ben pourquoi vous dites non pour les deux ? C'est forcément ou un ami ou un ennemi...

Adèle se prit la tête entre les mains, exténuée. Elle voulait comprendre, ne plus douter. Pouvoir dire à Halbarad qu'elle savait tout, que plus rien ne la préoccupait... Il fallait qu'elle trouve, qu'elle réfléchisse. Qui aurait pu s'adresser ainsi à Sauron ?

— Attendez... Sauron s'était élevé contre les Valar hein ? Ce serait pas une mise en garde, un jugement des Valar ?

Atalmar sourit, lui signifiant qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais tout cela n'avançait pas beaucoup plus Adèle.

— Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Alniriel ? Et avec moi ? Avec ma famille ? Sauron a dit que son sang causerait sa perte, d'accord... Donc ma famille a un rôle dans sa destruction... Mais j'ai rien fait contre Sauron moi... J'étais même pas à la bataille finale, je l'ai jamais rencontré, je n'ai même pas touché au Palantir... Est-ce qu'il savait au moins que j'étais dans le coin ? Pas sûr... Mais c'est compliqué tout ça... C'est compliqué...

Adèle s'allongea sur le dos, et eut la surprise de trouver un ciel immensément noir, sans défauts, au dessus-d'elle. Comme un grand écran. Haussant les épaules, elle se massa les tempes, cherchant une solution à tout cela.

— En quoi ma famille aurait pu causer sa perte ? En quoi ais-je pu causer sa perte ? Je n'ai rien fait... Je n'ai rien fait d'autres que d'être là...

A cet instant, Atalmar vint se placer au-dessus d'elle et approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Adèle se redressa un peu vivement, manquant de lui mettre un coup de boule, surprise.

— C'est pour « Je n'ai rien fait d'autres que d'être là » que vous vous agitez comme ça ? Oui ? Attendez... Le fait que je sois là a causé la défaite de Sauron ? Mais comment c'est possible ça ? L'histoire existe déjà sans moi ! Comment ça non ? COMMENT CA NON ?

Adèle était à nouveau debout, brandissant un doigt accusateur au nez du muet Atalmar. Elle avait l'air d'une furie.

— Ecoutez-moi mon petit père, maintenant vous allez parler ! Je vous ordonne de parler d'accord ? Allez, vous avez une langue, vous vous en servez ! Comment ça l'histoire n'existe pas sans moi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je suis arrivée ici en sachant toute l'histoire à l'avance, et j'ai tout fait pour ne pas la changer alors... Quoi encore ? J'ai tout fait pour ne pas changer le cours des choses, oui !

Adèle regardait Atalmar sans comprendre, perdue. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour que l'histoire reste la même, pour ne pas bouleverser ce qui lui semblait comme un équilibre déjà fragile. Alors pourquoi disait-il que sans elle, l'histoire n'existait pas ? L'histoire était restée celle qu'elle connaissait, celle que Tolkien avait traduite, celle que Frodon avait écrite dans le Livre Rouge ! C'était la même histoire ! Soudain, alors qu'elle revoyait mentalement Frodon lui exposer la difficulté d'écrire leur aventure, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent et Adèle s'effondra à genoux.

— Oh mon Dieu, j'ai compris...

A genoux sur cette bande de terre, au milieu de toute cette eau, Adèle semblait bien vulnérable, comme prête à mourir. Levant des yeux plein de larmes vers Atalmar, elle posa sa question d'une voix bien plus tremblante qu'auparavant.

— Je fais partie de l'histoire depuis le début, c'est cela ?

Atalmar s'agenouilla en face d'elle et essuya une larme de sa main, un sourire étrange toujours affiché sur son visage.

— En voulant sauvegarder une histoire que je croyais déjà écrite, j'ai construit le cours des choses... Et le cours des choses a causé la perte de Sauron et de Saroumane... Parce que je suis un élément du cours des choses. Je fais partie de l'histoire, je ne suis pas un ajout... Frodon écrit son livre, et il m'inclue dedans, bien sûr... Le temps... Le temps s'écoule différemment... Ce qui se passe maintenant joue sur le futur que j'ai connu... Désormais, il y aura un autre membre dans la Communauté dans les livres de Tolkien... C'est aussi simple que cela...

Et la simplicité des choses la fit fondre en larmes, dans de gros sanglots enfantins. Après tout, elle se sentait trahie, elle avait l'impression qu'on s'était joué d'elle... Elle avait tellement cru être un poids dans toute cette guerre, persuadée de pouvoir causer la mort de tous à chaque nouveau jour... Alors que au contraire... Elle était là depuis le début.

— Attendez ! Cela veut dire... J'aurais pu sauver Boromir ? Et Théoden ? J'aurais pu sauver Boromir ? Répondez, crétin ! Est-ce que si j'avais vraiment voulu, si j'avais été moins faible face aux Valar comme lorsque j'étais en Isengard... Est-ce que j'aurais pu empêcher Boromir de s'attaquer à Frodon, et de se sacrifier ?

Atalmar, sans pitié, hocha la tête. Une seule fois, toujours souriant, sans se rendre compte de la terrible réponse qu'il venait de donner à Adèle.

— Si je n'avais pas été là, est-ce que Boromir serait mort ? Suis-je la cause de sa mort ?

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête. Et Adèle sentit une violente nausée l'envahir. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de rester forte.

— Sans moi, tout aurait eu un cours différent ?

Troisième hochement de tête, qui acheva Adèle. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, aux pieds d'Atalmar, qui la fixait toujours. Mais désormais, il ne souriait plus. Elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler, de plus en plus. Le visage d'Atalmar s'atténua, pour laisser place au noir le plus profond.

* * *

Halbarad ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme chanceux. Ni comme un homme malchanceux, d'ailleurs. Mais tout de même, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais été de ces hommes à qui tout souriait. La vie de Rôdeurs n'était pas une vie facile, c'était un fait, mais c'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu : enfant, il avait toujours connu son père absent, toujours vécu modestement malgré le sang des anciens rois qui coulait dans ses veines, au même titre qu'Aragorn.

Dans sa jeunesse, le mépris l'avait souvent mis hors de lui. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se maîtriser, s'empêchant par exemple de tordre le cou à cet imbécile de Fougeron, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Un jour, il avait plaqué un boulanger injurieux contre un mur et si l'on ne l'en avait pas empêcher, il lui aurait sans doute coupé la langue pour qu'il n'insulte plus un seul Rôdeur. Ou alors il l'aurait rendu malade en lui faisant manger de force le pain infect qu'il vendait aux Dunedains au même prix que le pain du jour...

Le mépris des femmes lui avait longtemps été difficile lui aussi, tout comme lui était insupportable l'intérêt qu'elles lui portaient aujourd'hui... Il était toujours le même homme, alors pourquoi les sourires avaient cessé d'être moqueurs seulement aujourd'hui ? Souvent, Halbarad se demandait comment son cousin faisait pour supporter autant d'hypocrisie. Car, oui, des regards dédaigneux, Halbarad en avait souvent fait les frais : il n'avait jamais oublié de ceux ou de celles qui avaient su l'estimer avant le retour du roi en Gondor.

Minas Tirith était une belle cité. Elle avait la fierté du Gondor et la noblesse de ses rois. Halbarad admirait la beauté de la Cité Blanche et savait l'apprécier. Mais rien ne savait remplacer les terres du Nord où il avait grandi. Peut-être étaient-elles moins accueillantes, moins riches. Pourtant, il s'y sentait mieux. Le Rôdeur ne se reconnaissait pas en Minas Tirith, ni en ceux qui y vivaient. Aragorn, qui avait été élevé à Fondcombe, s'y habituait mieux. Le Nord, les Rôdeurs, la simplicité des siens manquaient à Halbarad. Il se sentait heureux en Gondor, mais toujours quelque chose venait lui rappeler la nostalgie de sa vie d'avant.

— Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle ?

Halbarad hocha la tête avec sérieux, même si depuis dix bonnes minutes, il n'écoutait plus vraiment sa fiancée : les paris d'Adèle sur une possible demande en mariage d'Eomer ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Halbarad sourit en pensant qu'Adèle n'avait pas la beauté de la blanche Lothiriel. Pas du tout, même. La beauté d'Adèle était quelque chose de curieux, parce qu'il était difficile de dire pourquoi elle était belle. Les Elfes et les nobles Dames telles qu'Eowyn ou Lothiriel avaient la grâce de leur sang et de leur rang, pures et presque intouchables, intimidantes même. Les traits de la jeune aventurière n'avaient pas cette pureté, mais pourtant, son visage avait la même noblesse. La sincérité et le sourire qui y apparaissaient si souvent la rendaient incroyablement désirable. Plus enfantin, plus spontané, plus sensuel, le charme de la jeune femme n'appartenait qu'à elle.

— Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Parce qu'elle allait être sa femme, qu'elle était belle et qu'il avait trop de fois failli la perdre pour se lasser de la dévorer des yeux.

— Halbarad... A quoi songes-tu ?

— Au fait que dans trois jours, tu seras mon épouse.

— Si tu continues à me fixer ainsi, je vais finir par ne plus t'épouser... Tu as l'air d'un serial-killer, dit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Halbarad avait rarement vu bouche aussi gourmande que celle d'Adèle. Les femmes de la Terre du Milieu n'avaient pas pour habitude d'appeler autant aux baisers.

— Crois-moi, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te laisse plus fuir...

— Je ne t'ai jamais fui Halbarad, répondit Adèle d'un ton de reproche.

— Je plaisantais...

La jeune femme se leva et fit mine de partir, mais Halbarad la rattrapa par le bras. Adèle était susceptible, et elle l'était plus encore depuis son long sommeil. Elle était devenue plus exigeante envers les autres comme envers elle-même, comme si elle avait mûri d'un seul coup. Bien sûr, Adèle restait Adèle, et elle n'avait rien perdu de sa spontanéité et de son humour. Mais parfois, elle semblait plongée dans des réflexions dignes des préoccupations des Seigneurs Elfes...

— Je plaisantais, répéta-t-il en se levant à son tour.

— Je sais... Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que... Tu sais je ne veux pas fuir, mais j'ai un peu peur quand même.

— Tu ne devrais pas... Ce n'est pas Fougeron que tu vas épouser, c'est ton Rôdeur préféré...

Adèle se blottit contre lui et ne dit rien de plus, laissant Halbarad avec ses inquiétudes. Il avait toujours désiré prendre femme, s'inquiéter pour elle et prendre soin de la famille qu'elle lui donnerait. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir avoir aussi peur pour elle. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'Adèle lui faisait la peur de sa vie toutes les semaines, aussi.

Il n'avait pas quitté son chevet durant cet inquiétant sommeil qui l'avait gagnée. Il avait cru ne jamais la voir se réveiller. Après l'avoir crue retournée pour toujours dans son pays, après avoir crue morte de froid, il avait cru qu'il allait la perdre parce qu'elle dormait trop profondément. A bout de nerfs, il avait crié sur Aragorn lorsqu'il était venu le soutenir. Il avait failli frappé Gandalf aussi. Lorsqu'il était question d'Adèle, il n'avait plus rien de l'impassibilité des Dunedains.

Et Adèle s'était réveillée. Il regardait les images de sa famille qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle, miraculeusement réparées, comme les lettres et les livres. La chose était incompréhensible, d'ailleurs. Enfin, il souriait devant une drôle d'image d'une Adèle de quinze ou seize ans qui riait aux éclats en serrant sa mère dans ses bras quand il avait senti un mouvement juste à côté de lui. Il avait pris la main de sa fiancée, elle l'avait serrée. Il l'avait appelée, et des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de la voir pleurer.

Adèle n'avait rien voulu dire de ses rêves, de ce qu'elle y avait appris. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien voulu dire pendant une semaine toute entière... La jeune femme s'était isolée dans sa chambre et avait demandé à ce que personne ne vienne la voir, pas même sa femme de chambre. Seul Pollux était resté près d'elle. Après cette retraite, elle leur était revenue, déclarant qu'elle voulait vite se marier, car elle avait assez attendue. Tous avaient tenté de la questionner sur Atalmar, sur les révélations qui lui avaient été faites... Mais Adèle ne voulait rien dire. Halbarad avait fini par s'y faire, estimant qu'elle le ferait sans doute en temps voulu : après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le poids des révélations auraient pu la perdre à tout jamais. Mais elle avait trouvé la force de revenir auprès de lui. Cela valait bien un peu de discrétion.

— Paul viendra... dit soudain Adèle. Il est venu me voir ce matin... Il m'a offert une guitare comme cadeau de mariage !

— Oh... C'est très bien...

— Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais cette fois, il est plus sûr de lui, il veut vraiment être là. Pas seulement pour le mariage, pour moi. Il a envie d'être ma famille, tu comprends ?

— Je comprends. Je suis heureux pour toi...

— Je sais que tu es ma famille aussi maintenant Halbarad... Comme Aragorn, Gimli... Vous êtes ma famille. Mais Paul, c'est... J'ai besoin de lui. Il ressemble à mon père et... Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle en essuyant les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux. C'est à cause du mariage... J'aimerais tant que ma famille soit là...

— Je sais... Mais ils ne sont pas là et ne le seront jamais. Nous en avons déjà parlé Adèle... On doit tous laisser une partie de sa vie derrière soi lorsqu'on en démarre une nouvelle... Certains plus que d'autres, certes.

— Tu ne me laisseras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

— Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ?

C'est alors que Pollux arriva en trombe, tout heureux, un bâton dans la gueule.

— Ah oui... Pollux pourrait me faire fuir...

— Halbarad !

Avec un rire malicieux elle l'embrassa, puis s'éloigna pour jouer avec Pollux. Halbarad resta à la regarder, le regard tendre.

— Pollux va doucement... Veux-tu lâcher ma manche ! Pollux !

Il éclata de rire en la voyant tomber à terre, ne pouvant résister au poids du molosse qui lui servait de chien. Elle riait elle aussi alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, époussetant sa robe.

— Tu me regardes encore étrangement Halbarad...

— Je te trouve belle.

— Oh... Dans un sens, il vaut mieux, si tu veux m'épouser. Oh, je t'ai dit que les Hobbits m'avaient envoyée une lettre ?

Les Hobbits, et tout particulièrement Merry et Pippin, lui manquaient énormément. C'était donc avec une joie tout sauf feinte qu'elle avait reçue leur longue lettre, dans laquelle ils la faisaient jurer de ne pas trop tarder à venir visiter correctement la Comté, sans Ted le pervers, sans Saroumane, sans mauvais rhume.

— Adèle... Je ne te le demanderais plus qu'une seule fois... hésita Halbarad.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Es-tu sûre de toi ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit Adèle, étonnée.

— Je ne veux pas d'une jeune mariée malheureuse... Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas d'une Adèle malheureuse.

— Mais je vais très bien ! C'est parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais peur... Halbarad, je t'aime, je veux t'épouser. Mais comme tout le monde si bien, j'agis parfois comme une enfant et... Je suis juste un peu comme une petite fille qui a peur.

— Et moi j'ai peur que tu ne te sois pas remise de ce qui t'est arrivée dernièrement, d'autant que je ne sais pas ce que...

— Halbarad, le coupa Adèle, tendre mais ferme. Je ne veux plus en parler, c'est derrière moi. Je ne veux plus parler du passé, ou seulement du bon passé...

— Mais...

— J'en ai besoin.

Adèle ne voulait plus se tourner en arrière, surtout en sachant ce qu'elle allait y voir. Elle savait les ravages que pouvait faire le temps, les regrets, et ne voulait plus les connaître. Elle avait failli laisser tout espoir après ce qu'elle avait appris. Et ce qu'elle avait appris avait ouvert à nouveau la blessure de la mort de Boromir, cette blessure si profonde qu'elle ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à guérir désormais. Bien sûr, Adèle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute, et c'était ce qui l'avait ramenée à la vie. Mais l'idée d'avoir été si aisément manipulée, l'idée que Saroumane n'avait peut-être pas si tort lui avait retourné le coeur, au point de vouloir mourir. Oh non, ce n'était pas exagéré. L'aventure qu'elle avait vécue, elle s'y était investie trop sincèrement, avec trop d'amour pour ses compagnons, trop de loyauté, trop de confiance et de culpabilité, parfois, pour ne pas s'effondrer en apprenant que tout n'avait été qu'une sorte de jeu.

On s'était joué d'elle, de sa souffrance, de sa solitude et de ses deuils. On s'était joué de son sentiment de culpabilité, de sa crainte d'être un poids pour les autres. Combien avait-elle cru changer quelque chose qui coûterait la vie à ses compagnons... Ah, comme elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir sourire à nouveau pendant cette semaine passée à ne voir personne... Une semaine nécessaire pour accepter ce qu'elle avait appris, pour se pardonner, pour comprendre un peu mieux.

Ce qui avait permis à Adèle de ne pas sombrer, c'était un certain égoïsme. Adèle voulait vivre, voulait Halbarad. Or, n'était-elle pas un simple instrument dans tout cela ? Jamais elle n'avait voulu tout ce qui s'était passé... Jamais. Et il y avait eu cette jolie conviction, pleine d'espoir et d'amour, qui s'était imposée à elle et l'avait persuadée de tourner la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et d'en sortir... Halbarad n'était pas mort parce qu'elle était là, et qu'ils devaient vivre ensemble. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il ait survécu ?

Elle aurait pu questionner Gandalf, mais la jeune tête de pioche, après bien des réflexions, avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Elle aimait tendrement le magicien, et ne pouvait croire qu'il s'était délibérément joué d'elle. Peut-être avait-il été manipulé lui aussi. Non, ce que voulait Adèle, c'était construire sa vie. Et elle ne pouvait l'envisager sans ses amis. Les repères qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire, elle ne voulait pas les voir s'effondrer.

Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'Adèle ne comprenait pas dans son histoire, mais peu importait, elle en savait assez. Voire trop. Bref, elle ne voulait plus chercher... Si la vérité toute entière devait venir à elle, soit. Cependant, elle avait décidé qu'elle avait désormais bien mieux à faire. Une nouvelle Adèle voulait vivre, et celle-ci ne laissait pas de place aux mélodrames. La priorité, c'était Halbarad, et c'était un changement de priorités délicieux, parce qu'il lui permettait de trouver sa place.

— C'est toi qui me regarde étrangement maintenant Adèle...

— La future mariée a aussi le droit de torturer le futur époux !

* * *

La future mariée en question se montra étonnamment calme durant les trois jours précédant le mariage. Chose qui, si elle arrangeait tout le monde, ne manquait pas d'inquiéter tout de même un peu. Larieth, qui s'était attendue à devoir supporter bien des "manifestations d'énergie et de spontanéité", était déboussolée par l'attitude paisible et posée de sa Dame. Ce fut donc presque avec joie qu'elle entendit Adèle se montrer vraiment Adèle le matin de la noce.

— J'ai pas l'air d'une quiche ? Halbarad ne voudrait pas m'échanger ?

— Oh Adèle, cessez donc de dire des sottises... soupira une voix derrière elle, disant à voix haute les pensées que Larieth n'osait pas exprimer.

— Eowyn ! Vous étiez où ? J'ai besoin de vous moi !

La future mariée se jeta sur son amie et la serra de toutes ses forces, ignorant royalement les protestations de la jeune femme s'était piqué avec une aiguille en voulant reprendre la taille de la robe.

— Vous êtes magnifique Adèle... Oh, moi qui prétend toujours être aussi forte qu'un homme, voilà que vous voir en mariée me donne envie de pleurer !

— Eowyn... s'attendrit Adèle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

— Tellement de choses se sont passées... Tellement de belles choses...

Adèle sourit et l'invita à s'installer sur un fauteuil, le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer. D'une main douce, mais un peu tremblante, elle passa la main sur le pli de sa robe. La robe était blanche, elle y avait tenu. Sa famille aurait tant aimé la voir se marier en blanc... Ils ne l'aurait sans doute pas imaginé dans une robe aussi médiévale, mais au fond, Pauline aurait sans douté été un peu jalouse d'une si belle robe de princesse de conte de fées si elle avait été là. De jolies fleurs entrelacées, brodées de fil d'or, venait habiller la taille et le décolleté de la robe, ainsi que la coupure au niveau des coudes tandis qu'un tissu plus léger, un peu vaporeux, prêtant à bien des rêveries, constituait les manches. Très ceinturée, à la manière des robes d'antan, elle marquait particulièrement la taille d'Adèle, laissant deviner ses longues jambes.

— Oh ! Il ne faut pas oublier le voile ! s'écria Adèle, tétanisée à l'idée d'oublier quoique ce soit. C'est drôle... Quand j'étais chez moi, je disais toujours que je ne voulais pas d'une robe de mariée traditionnelle... Je disais toujours que je me marierais en jeans avec un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête, pour embêter ma mère... Et maintenant, voilà que je tiens à ma robe blanche et mon voile.

Avec délicatesse, Larieth plaça le voile, fin, assez court et en partie brodé, que l'on fixa à l'aide d'un fin cerclet. Il laissait apparaître les cheveux légèrement ondulés d'Adèle, dont seule une partie avait été légèrement tirée en arrière. La coiffure n'était pas choisie au hasard : Adèle savait qu'Halbarad aimait la voir avec ses cheveux détachés, simples, alors elle avait opté pour un élégant compromis.

— Désirez-vous toujours porter le collier de votre grand-mère ?

— Mon médaillon de baptême, Larieth... corrigea Adèle. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'avait offert... Et oui, j'y tiens. Elle serait contente que je le porte aujourd'hui. J'ai bien fait de le ramener... Et je voudrais le bracelet offert par mes parents aussi... Voilà, celui-là... C'était un cadeau, pour mes seize ans. Je me souviens que j'étais déçue, parce que je voulais un scooter... Avec le recul je suis bien contente d'avoir eu un bracelet tiens... Quoique, il aurait été assez utile dans Minas Tirth ! dit Adèle en riant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un scooter ? demanda Eowyn en examinant avec intérêt le bijou.

— Euh... Une sorte de petit cheval à roues qui va très vite et qui n'a jamais besoin de manger... Ne me regardez pas ainsi Eowyn, je vous ai déjà expliqué que mon pays vous paraîtrait totalement fou...

— Certes, mais cela resta toujours aussi surprenant...

On termina de retoucher la robe de la future mariée, puis, toutes se reculèrent pour l'admirer. Soudain, Eowyn éclata d'un rire nerveux, vexant son amie.

— Hé ! J'ai l'air tarte ou quoi ?

— Oh Adèle, au contraire... Mais... Je repense à al première fois où je vous ai rencontrée à Edoras, habillée comme une aventurière, avec vos vêtements crasseux... Où est la vagabonde terrifiée maintenant...

— C'est vrai, j'avais la même allure qu'Aragorn... Il faut dire que nous avions tous des mines affreuses. Sauf Legolas, bien sûr. Les Elfes trouvent toujours le moyen d'être agaçants... Oh mon Dieu... C'est bientôt l'heure pas vrai ?

— Oui...

— D'accord... Alors... Que tout le monde sorte et me laisse... J'ai besoin de... Enfin bref, laissez-moi...

Une fois seule, Adèle prit le joli bouquet qu'on lui avait confectionné, fait de fleurs et de plantes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais qui étaient incroyablement belles. Puis, elle s'agenouilla, trouvant que le moment se prêtait à une certaine gravité.

— Bon... Je sais pas exactement à qui je parle... Je ne sais pas qui tire les ficelles de tout ça... Valar ou destin, ou je sais pas quoi... Enfin, peu importe à qui je m'adresse... Ne venez pas tout gâcher... Laissez-moi garder ce que vous m'avez donné... Je ne veux ni perdre Halbarad, surtout pas Halbarad, ni mes amis, ni Paul, ni Pollux... Ni personne en fait. Les choses sont bien comme elles sont maintenant, ne me les enlevez pas. Je crois que j'ai pas mal donné dans tout ça, non ? Alors sérieusement, ne me retirez pas ceux pour qui j'ai choisi de vivre. Plus de mauvaises surprises d'accord ?

Adèle respira un grand coup, les yeux fixés sur son bouquet. Elle allait se marier. Devenir l'épouse d'un homme de la Terre du Milieu, vivre en Gondor, en suivre les coutumes. C'était un peu effrayant tout de même. Peut-être même plus effrayant que de se lancer dans la quête de l'Anneau... Pourtant, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer Halbarad... C'était un amour simple, tendre, sincère, sans tourments. C'était comme si son coeur s'élançait naturellement vers lui, pour pouvoir battre avec le sien. Un amour rassurant, plein de confiance. Halbarad était celui qui rendait les choses moins graves...

— Ma Dame...

— J'ai dit que je voulais...

— Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que nous vous avons laissée, Dame Adèle. Je me permets de venir vous déranger car Maître Gimli est là pour vous emmener à la cérémonie... C'est l'heure, ajouta Larieth, un brin malicieuse.

— C'est vraiment l'heure ?

— Oui...

— Je ne veux plus y aller, dit Adèle d'un air absent, en se levant tout de même et en se dirigeant vers la porte, ce qui fit sourire la femme de chambre.

Anxieuse, Adèle lui serra la main et la serra dans ses bras. Larieth lui était devenue proche, et chère. Elle était sa personne de confiance et de compagnie... Depuis qu'elle avait pris connaissance de l'histoire d'Alniriel, la jeune femme s'était mise à considérer d'un autre oeil Larieth, songeant qu'avec les années, une magnifique amitié pourrait peut-être naître entre elles deux.

— N'ayez pas peur, Dame Adèle... C'est vers l'amour et le bonheur que vous marchez, chuchota Larieth alors qu'elles arrivaient devant Gimli, qui se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Nain perdit son sourire, surpris, avant d'en retrouver un plus attendri encore.

— Adèle... Vous êtes... bafouilla-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

— Quoi ?

— Pardonnez-moi, je vous revois, toute échevelée, en Rohan...

— Oui, je sais... marmonna-t-elle.

— C'est que vous êtes vraiment très belle, et que je me rends compte à quel point vous avez grandi et embelli durant toute notre aventure... Vous n'avez cessé de devenir toujours une plus belle personne encore, et croyez-bien que je suis fier d'être votre ami...

— Oh, Gimli... Ne me faites pas pleurer, pas maintenant !

— Vous avez raison... Bien... Êtes-vous prête ?

— Pas du tout. Mais je suis obligée.

Gimli éclata de rire et prit sa main, y déposant un baiser encourageant. Déterminée, Adèle saisit le bras qu'il lui tendait et s'avança avec lui. Désirant un mariage entre traditions de la Terre du Milieu et traditions de son époque, elle avait demandé à ce qu'un proche l'accompagne jusqu'à "l'autel". La logique aurait voulu que ce soit Paul, mais Adèle n'y avait pas tenu : certes, elle voulait que son grand-père prenne une place dans sa vie, mais il fallait y aller progressivement. Son choix s'était porté sur Gimli, car il avait toujours pris soin de veiller sur elle. De plus, Gimli était encore trop souvent mal considéré à la Cour de Minas Tirith, et la jeune femme trouvait que c'était un moyen assez efficace de rappeler qui il était.

— Adèle... Nous arrivons. Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai pas le teint un peu vert ?

— Mais non, mais non... Respirez un grand coup et tout ira bien.

— Et si je me prends les pieds dans ma robe... Et si...

Mais Adèle fut entraînée en avant et se retrouva nez à nez avec toute l'assistance. Et il y avait énormément de monde, vraiment énormément, au point qu'Halbarad n'était qu'un petit point au loin...

— Ah, quand même. Je regrette le scooter...

— Pardon ?

— Rien, rien...

Fermant les yeux et inspirant un grand coup, Adèle commença à avancer en compagnie de Gimli. Elle était si concentrée, si angoissée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à remarquer les sourires autour d'elle, pas plus qu'elle était capable d'y répondre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de fuir en courant... Pourtant, tout changea lorsqu'elle approcha de ses amis. A cet instant, son coeur s'allégea et son sourire se fit plus naturel, ses yeux plus rieurs.

Le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut bien sûr celui d'Halbarad, car c'était celui qu'elle avait en premier chercher. Le marié était beau, comme à son habitude, bien que toujours d'apparence sévère. Son air très sérieux lui donnait une certaine prestance, et il fallait bien avouer que cela contrastait avec Adèle, qui venait à l'instant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Mais en se rappelant que cette jolie mariée était là pour lui, les yeux d'Halbarad exprimèrent bien d'autres choses, et il se mit à regarder Adèle comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, et sans le cacher. Cela arracha un petit rire à Aragorn, qui s'amusait toujours de voir son cousin perdre sa réserve dès qu'Adèle était dans les environs...

La jeune femme tourna alors vers la tête vers son royal ami, qui lui adressa un sourire très appréciateur. A cet instant, sa première rencontre avec Aragorn lui revint de plein fouet, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. A côté de lui, Legolas riait lui aussi, elfiquement certes, mais riait tout de même. Eowyn souriait de toutes ses dents, Faramir près d'elle. Le prince d'Ithilien regardait Adèle avec joie, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sursaut de culpabilité, repensant à leur cher Boromir, et détourna les yeux après avoir rapidement répondu à son et Gilain était là eux aussi, discrets mais bien présents. Paul lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui faillit la faire éclater de rire, et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Gilain l'imiter.

Tout était bien... Certes, les Hobbits manquaient à l'appel, mais c'était déjà bien d'avoir autant de gens à aimer atour de soi. N'avait-elle pas parfois cru se retrouver seule et malheureuse ? Voilà qu'elle allait se marier avec un homme qu'elle aimait sincèrement, et entourée par les amis les plus chers qu'elle avait, et même un grand-père en phase d'apprivoisement en bonus...

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se plaça en face d'Halbarad, sous le regard bienveillant de Gandalf. En effet, le magicien était tout à fait autorisé à les marier, alors Adèle avait sauté sur l'occasion, d'autant qu'elle savait qu'il serait sans doute le seul à accepter d'adapter la cérémonie. D'une main, il fit taire les chuchotements.

— Amis, nous voilà réunis pour voir s'unir Halbarad, fils d'Halbareth, du peuple des Dunedains, cousin du bien-aimé roi Elessar, héros de la Grande Guerre et Adèle, fille de Michel, du peuple de France, membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Cette union réjouit bien des coeurs car tous deux sont fort aimés par nombreux Seigneurs et Dames ici présents, dit Gandalf en regardant le couple avec tendresse. La Dame Adèle venant d'un autre peuple, avec d'autres coutumes, elle a souhaité pouvoir se marier selon certains rites propre à ses origines. Ce mariage sera donc exceptionnel, à bien des égards.

— Autant que la mariée ! dit Gimli un peu trop fort, arrachant des rires parmi l'assemblée et s'attirant le regard noir de la mariée en question.

— La Guerre contre Sauron a causé de nombreuses souffrances à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, et chacun en a été touché, à sa manière. Adèle et Halbarad l'ont été eux aussi, et personne ne peut nier l'importance des épreuves qu'ils ont enduré. Ceux qui les connaissent savent combien chacun a été une aide précieuse pour l'autre, et combien ils seront plus heureux ensemble. C'est donc une joie pour moi de les unir en ce jour, et j'ose espérer que ce mariage rappellera à chacun le bonheur de la paix retrouvée.

Adèle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Halbarad, émue. Car oui, tout était moins dur depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de son amour pour Halbarad. Ne lui avait-il pas permis de prendre conscience de l'importance de la vie, de la mesure des choses ? Ces deux yeux gris étaient les plus rassurants du monde, c'était certain.

Il était convenu que l'on commence par les traditions d'Adèle, et celle-ci remarqua avec un sourire que le pauvre Gandalf hésita un certain moment avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il devait dire et faire. En réalité, Adèle ne connaissant pas le déroulement d'un mariage par coeur, elle avait décidé de faire un peu les choses à sa façon, prenant en compte ses souvenirs et ses envies.

— Halbarad, tu as choisi de prendre femme en la personne d'Adèle, commença Gandalf.

Adèle tiqua. Elle n'aimait pas cette expression, "prendre femme"... Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer de sourire à son futur mari.

— Promets-tu de l'aimer et de la respecter ? Promets-tu d'être toujours honnête avec elle ? Promets-tu de rester toujours auprès d'elle, malgré les épreuves qui pourraient vous attendre ?

— Je le promets, répondit Halbarad en sachant parfaitement les risques qu'il prenait.

— Adèle, tu as accepté de prendre Halbarad pour époux...

— Choisi, corrigea Adèle, excédée par ce sexisme involontaire.

— Ahem... Oui... Tu as choisi de prendre Halbarad pour époux. Promets-tu de l'aimer et de le respecter ? Promets-tu d'être toujours honnête avec lui, de ne rien lui cacher et de lui faire confiance ?

Cette adaptation en fit sourire plus d'un, et Halbarad échangea un regard complice avec son cousin et Gandalf. Adèle jeta un regard sans équivoque au magicien, se promettant de lui faire payer sa trahison, mais au fond d'elle, elle devait bien reconnaître que pour Halbarad, après tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, il était important qu'elle lui promette de plus lui mentir. Alors, regardant droit dans les yeux son Rôdeur, elle promit. Puis, Gandalf fit répéter les promesses d'engagement aux deux fiancés, et au moment de prononcer ces paroles bien plus chères à son coeur que ce qu'elle aurait jamais cru, la voix d'Adèle trembla un peu.

— Moi, Adèle, je te prends, toi, Halbarad, pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

— Ce sont des rites très émouvants, chuchota Eowyn à Faramir. Quel beau mariage...

Beaucoup étaient du même avis, surpris et émus par ce mariage différent des autres. Mais tous furent encore plus touchés au moment de l'échange des alliances, qu'Adèle avait fait réellement arranger à sa façon. Avec peu d'assurance, le petit Bemil s'approcha pour remettre les alliances à Gandalf : Adèle avait eu cette idée lorsque le jeune garçon lui avait confié qu'il aurait bien aimé être à la place d'Halbarad et pouvoir se marier avec elle. Elle l'avait trouvé tellement mignon qu'elle n'avait pu imaginer quelqu'un d'autres pour assurer ce rôle. Sa mission remplie, il leva le pouce en direction de la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Encore une autre chose qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de lui apprendre... La mère et la tante du petit garçon assistaient au mariage, sur l'invitation d'Adèle, et il les cherchait du regard, plein de fierté d'avoir réussi sa mission.

Halbarad prit l'anneau et la main d'Adèle avec douceur, et se concentra pour ne pas se tromper dans ce qu'il devait dire. Adèle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, puisque personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il doive dire quelque chose de particulier. Mais tout de même, il n'avait pas l'habitude des mariages, et encore moins des mariages à la façon du monde d'Adèle, alors la chose l'angoissait un peu. Cependant, il ne quitta pas sa promise des yeux pour autant.

— Adèle, je te donne cette alliance, symbole de mon engagement envers toi. Par elle, je lie ma vie à la tienne et m'engage à t'aimer et à te protéger aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra.

Émue, Adèle essuya un début de larme avant de prendre à son tour l'anneau. Elle prit la main d'Halbarad, bien grande par rapport à la sienne, ce qui la fit sourire.

— Halbarad, je te donne cette alliance, symbole de mon engagement envers toi. Qu'elle te rappelle chaque jour que j'ai choisi de t'aimer et de te faire confiance, et que je remets en tes mains toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines pour les partager avec toi.

Touché, Halbarad profita de l'instant pour serrer pendant quelques secondes la main d'Adèle dans la sienne. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas la fin de la cérémonie, et il fallait qu'on les marie selon la tradition de la Terre du Milieu.

— Halbarad, fils d'Halbareth, reconnais-tu en Adèle celle que tu désires prendre pour femme ?

— Oui.

— Adèle, fille de Michel, autorises-tu Halbarad à faire de toi son épouse, et cela de ton propre choix ?

— Oui.

Alors le petit Bemil s'avança à nouveau, apportant un ruban pour lier les deux mariés ensemble. Le prenant, Gandalf leur demanda à nouveau de s'engager l'un envers l'autre.

— Halbarad, en prenant Adèle pour femme, tu jures de fonder un nouveau foyer avec elle, de la protéger, de l'aimer elle et la famille que la vie voudra bien vous donner. Adèle, en prenant Halbarad pour époux, tu jures de fonder un nouveau foyer avec lui, de le soutenir et de lui obéir, de l'aimer lui et la famille que la vie voudra bien vous donner.

Adèle serra les dents à propos de cette histoire d'obéissance, qui l'avait fait hurler lorsqu'elle en avait appris l'existence. Mais Halbarad lui avait fait jurer de ne pas faire de scandale le jour de la cérémonie, lui rappelant que de toute manière, elle aurait toute la vie pour protester.

Ce fut au tour de Paul de s'avancer. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, et Adèle non plus, mais elle avait décidé de l'investir dans cette partie de la cérémonie, pour qu'il comprenne combien il pouvait l'aider à mieux vivre l'absence de la famille qu'elle avait perdue.

— Mon nom est Paul, et je suis le père de Michel, le père d'Adèle. En l'absence de mon fils et du reste de notre famille, je parle et agis en son nom pour accepter cette union, précisa Paul. Ami, je donne cette femme chère à notre coeur. Puisse-t-elle être heureuse en devenant tienne, puisque c'est là son désir.

Sur ce, Paul prit la main d'Adèle et la plaça dans celle d'Halbarad, avant de reculer. Souriant à ses deux amis, Gandalf noua le ruban autour de leurs mains jointes sous les regards attentifs de toute l'assemblée.

— Voilà vos mains liées, tout comme vos coeurs et vos vies. Vous avez promis l'un à l'autre de l'aimer et de le soutenir. Unis, vous devez jurer de vivre tous les deux dans l'honneur, la justice et la noblesse, sans traîtrise ni perfidie. Le promettez-vous ?

— Nous le promettons.

— Amis de bien des peuples, voici devant vous le Seigneur Halbarad et son épouse Adèle, qui ont juré devant vous de vivre dans l'amour, le respect et l'honneur. Que chacun ici s'engage à les aimer et à les aider comme ils le méritent.

Gandalf sourit et s'apprêtait à demander aux deux jeunes mariés de se présenter à l'assemblée, quand Adèle insista du regard et le menaça silencieusement, en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

— Oh ! se rappela le magicien. Et comme le veut la tradition du pays de la Dame Adèle, scellons cette union par un baiser... Halbarad, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Avec un sourire amusé, Halbarad déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa jeune épouse, qui le regarda avec tellement d'amour qu'il se retint à grand peine de ne pas l'embrasser moins chastement. Puis, il se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'assemblée, main dans la main.

— Hourra ! s'écria la voix forte et enthousiaste de Gimli, suivie de très près par celle d'Eowyn.

— Vive les mariés !

Avec un sourire, Halbarad retira sa main pour tendre son bras à Adèle, qui le saisit en riant de bonheur, émue. Alors qu'elle marchait aux bras de celui qu'elle aimait sous les félicitations de tous ceux venus assister à leur union, elle sursauta en apercevant Atalmar. Il lui sourit, comme à son habitude, puis applaudit, comme les autres. Adèle hocha la tête pour le saluer, par réflexe. A se grande surprise, il répondit de la même manière, comme dans un ultime au revoir, avant de disparaître.

— Adèle, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Halbarad.

— Tout va bien... Tout va très bien... répondit-elle en serrant le bras de son mari. Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes...

— Je viens juste de t'épouser Adèle, s'amusa-t-il.

— Dis-le moi quand même...

— Je t'aime, et je compte bien profiter chaque jour un peu plus de toi.

De toutes les fêtes, celle de son mariage semblait à Adèle être la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Les félicitations et les rires pleuvaient, les bons souvenirs et les anecdotes fleurissaient dans tous les coins, et surtout, elle était mariée à Halbarad. Comme il lui était difficile de se retenir de l'embrasser à tout bout de champ !

— Et bien Halbarad, vous ne pouvez douter de l'amour de votre épouse, car il suffit qu'elle pose les yeux sur vous pour qu'elle rayonne ! s'amusa Farion, le noble qui avait indiqué un jour à Adèle où trouver les tapisseries sur la chute de Numenor.

— C'est que j'ai dû attendre beaucoup trop longtemps pour pouvoir le regarder de la sorte ! plaisanta Adèle.

— Ce qui n'est absolument pas de ma faute...

— Oh, un peu quand même ! Tu as mis du temps pour accepter que tu voulais de moi !

— Pas temps que cela...

Gandalf toussa bruyamment avec un regard malicieux, soutenant son amie et provoquant les rires autour d'eux.

— Faut-il que je te rappelle ce qu'il t'a fallu pour te rendre compte de tes sentiments à mon égard ? rétorqua Halbarad.

Cette bonne humeur régna tout du long, et nombreux furent ceux qui firent remarquer que les festivités étaient à l'image de la mariée, joyeuse et rayonnante. Car oui Adèle rayonnait, épanouie et plus belle que jamais, grâce au magnifique sourire qui illuminait son visage. Elle avait retiré son voile, et ses cheveux dorés renforçait un peu plus encore la joie sur le visage de cette toute jeune mariée bien atypique, certes, mais incroyablement attendrissante. Elle réussit à faire danser Halbarad, qui n'accepta que parce que c'était son mariage et que cela faisait plaisir à Adèle, mais elle dansa avec presque tous les hommes des festivités, même avec Gandalf. Toujours riante, elle donnait le sourire à tous ceux qui la regardaient.

— Quelle belle mariée fait Adèle... dit Arwen à Aragorn. Quelle belle image des Hommes elle donne en cet instant...

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— On a rarement vu mariée aussi simple et aussi belle, c'est fort curieux... Je l'envie moi-même, alors que j'ai pourtant tout pour être heureuse...

Aragorn prit la main de sa femme et la baisa, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Adèle, qui riait avec Eowyn. Physiquement, la jeune femme n'avait que très peu changé depuis leur rencontre. Elle n'avait même pas perdu ce regard enfantin, un peu désarçonnant, qu'elle avait quand quelque chose l'amusait. Certes, parfois, à la manière des Rôdeurs, quelque chose vieillissait dans son regard et son visage perdait son insouciance. C'était là quelque chose de nouveau, la conséquence des épreuves endurées. Mais c'était si rare... Fort heureusement, car une Adèle grave n'aurait pas été Adèle. Aragorn se posait parfois des questions sur la profonde tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Personne au monde n'avait le pouvoir de le dérider comme elle le faisait. N'avait-elle pas gagné la réputation de pouvoir rendre un Elfe insouciant ? N'avait-elle pas su adoucir le rude Boromir ? Quant à Halbarad, n'était-il pas devenu moins méfiant et plus optimiste à son contact ? Oui, Aragorn aimait tendrement Adèle, comme la meilleure des amies, comme une soeur qu'on aimerait protéger. Longtemps, il avait cru que cette affection était dû aux rires qu'elle provoquait, au fait qu'elle l'amusait. Or, le sévère Rôdeur qu'il avait été en avait eu bien besoin, surtout en des temps si troublés... Pourtant, il avait fini par réaliser que cela tenait à bien plus que cela. Adèle avait une force incroyable, qu'il admirait. Elle était toujours si sincère... Qui hormis Adèle était capable de se fâcher contre Elrond ? Bien sûr, on pouvait lui reprocher son manque de réserve mais Aragorn préférait y voir une qualité, celle de ne jamais tromper. Il était certain que c'était ce qui avait séduit son cousin, habitué comme lui à devoir dissimuler sa vraie nature et tout aussi certain que c'était pour cela qu'il avait autant de peine lorsqu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

— Il n'est guère poli de fixer ainsi ma femme alors que ta reine est à tes côtés... lui reprocha faussement Halbarad en s'approchant.

— Et il n'est guère solidaire de la part d'un cousin de le faire remarquer...

Le roi prit congé de son épouse et entraîna son cousin un peu à part, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Halbarad tourner la tête pour apercevoir Adèle. La jeune avait décidé de lancer son bouquet, et elle s'apprêtait à le faire de la manière la plus théâtrale possible, trop heureuse de pouvoir amuser les invités.

— Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Aragorn.

— Tellement bien, si tu savais... Enfin oui, tu sais, suis-je bête...

— Tout le monde s'accorde sur le fait que la mariée est incroyablement belle et lumineuse. Presque tous les hommes doivent t'envier, crois-moi !

— Je te crois, j'ai bien vu les regards de certains... Ah Aragorn, je ne pensais pas vivre un jour comme celui-ci... Je pensais passer ma vie sur les routes, et ne continuer à connaître que le mépris en dehors de Taurdal...

— Je l'ai cru moi aussi. Nos vies sont bien différentes que ce que nous avions imaginé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comme j'aimerais que Poiredebeurré et Fougeron soient présents... Toi, roi du Gondor et marié à la plus belle Elfe qui soit... Moi, respecté à Minas Tirith et marié à la précieuse Adèle de l'aubergiste... Ah !

Tous les deux se mirent à rire et Halbarad raconta avec précision le fou rire qui avait failli le gagner lorsqu'Adèle avait annoncé leurs fiançailles à Bree. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose contre son épaule. Adèle s'était blottie contre lui, hilare, des larmes de joie plein les yeux.

— J'ai... J'ai lancé mon bouquet... articula-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Et et... Ah non je n'en peux plus !

Les deux hommes levèrent les sourcils, attendant l'explication d'un tel fou rire. Certes, ils avaient tous les deux pris le pli des fantaisies d'Adèle, mais chaque jour comportait tout de même une nouvelle surprise.

— Devinez qui l'a attrapé ?

— Lothiriel ?

— Aragorn... soupira Adèle. Faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui me fasse rire... Je ne voiis pas ce qu'il y aurait de drôle dans le fait que Lothiriel attraperait mon bouquet enfin !

— Une Dame déjà mariée ? proposa Halbarad. Ou... Pollux l'aurait-il attrapé au vol ?

— Non, non... C'est... Gandalf ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla Aragorn, déjà prêt à la suivre dans son hilarité.

— Il parlait avec Legolas, a légèrement ouvert les bras pour exprimer quelque chose je suppose et j'ai lancé le bouquet dans la mauvaise direction...

Aragorn s'empressa d'aller "féliciter" son vieil ami, les joues douloureuses d'avoir trop ri. Restés seuls, Halbarad fixa Adèle d'un air suspiscieux.

— N'aurais-tu pas fait exprès de lancer ce bouquet dans la mauvaise direction ?

— Quoi ? Mais non...

Effectivement, elle avait fait exprès, pour gentiment se venger de sa "trahison" lors de la cérémonie...

— Tu as fait exprès, je le savais. J'ai épousé la plus malicieuse des femmes !

— Au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre ! rétorqua Adèle avant de l'embrasser. Et, dis... Tu te rends compte qu'on est mariés ?

— L'idée commence à faire son chemin... Maintenant, je vais m'efforcer de tenir mes promesses et faire de toi la plus comblée du monde.

— Je suis déjà comblée... Nous nous aimons, nous sommes mariés, nous avons des amis chers auprès de nous... Regarde autour de nous, tout le monde rit, est heureux pour nous, personne ne pense à mal... Je ne demande rien de plus.

Non, rien de plus. Le plus dur était sans doute d'accepter ce que la vie voulait bien vous donner, et les difficultés qu'elle pouvait mettre sur votre route. Et ce qu'elle avait, Adèle ne trouvait plus que c'était peu. Elle ne vivait plus dans le regret de ce qu'elle avait perdu, mais savait savourer ce qu'elle avait gagné. Halbarad avait raison, dans un monde comme dans l'autre, d'une situation à l'autre, on devait toujours perdre quelque chose pour pouvoir avancer. Or, la jeune femme trouvait que depuis le début de cette aventure, elle avait beaucoup avancé, et beaucoup gagné.

Elle faisait partie de tout cela, elle y avait sa place. Et c'était sans doute cela, sa plus grand victoire... Comme le disait si bien Alniriel, les justes n'étaient jamais seuls.

* * *

_D'autres explications plus tardives finiront de clore le puzzle concernant Adèle. Certaines seront peut-être déçues de ce que j'ai choisi, mais comme dit, c'est ce dont j'avais envie. L'histoire d'Adèle est celle d'une jeune femme dépassée, et je ne voyais pas d'explication plus absurde et plus difficile à accepter : or, ce que je veux, c'est qu'Adèle devienne meilleure et plus noble au fur et à mesure des épreuves._

_Alniriel est peut-être, à part Adèle, le personnage que je préfère dans ceux que j'ai crées. Sans doute parce qu'elle est tout ce que j'admire !_

_La cérémonie est un grand-n'importe quoi, mais c'est mon n'importe-quoi à moi ;) L'idée de Bemil vient de **Rukie-Chan**, merci pour me l'avoir soufflée Rukie !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçues... A tout bientôt !_


	39. Chapter 39

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir, tout dépendra ;)_

_Merci merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent... Comme d'habitude, vous avez la patate, vous gérez, c'est génial ! __Moi je suis restée très très longtemps sans l'avoir. J'avais promis de plus vous laisser longtemps sans publications, et bah cette fois j'ai battu les records. Je vous passe les détails de ma vie personnelle plutôt chaotique, pour vous dire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Il y a une raison à cette attente interminable en plus, c'est juste que j'ai totalement réécrit les deux chapitres de fin de la fiction. Comment vous dire... J'avais écrit des parties avec le moral in the chaussettes donc les passages joyeux avaient tendance à sonner un peu bizarrement._

_Je vous publie les deux chapitres. J'espère que vous les aimerez. J'ai peur que certaines soient déçues... mais moi c'est vraiment ça que je veux. _

_**Kayla **en ce qui concerne ta question (nuit de noces), ben oui et non... Tu verras ;) et je suis très intéressée par les fics que tu mentionnes dans le fandom King Arthur ! J'y suis moi-même assez présente et je n'ai jamais remarqué que ce sujet était vraiment abordé... Peut-être dans le fandom anglais ? Tu veux bien donner les noms des auteurs que j'aille faire un tour ? Merci ;)_

_Je remercie également de tout mon petit coeur de fanfictionneuse les adorables "anonymes"** Malya** (ah fanfiction et les études... Dur de concilier hein ? :P), **lalalala** (il y aura bien une fin, et j'ose même espérer qu'elle ne sera pas bâclée ! un grand merci pour tes gentils mots), **perverse** (désolée... suis pas douée pour les lemon, car je n'aime pas en lire non plus...) et **Guest** la petite dernière dont l'enthousiasme m'a donné la pêche._

_Alors... Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé des nouvelles de ma main (vous êtes adorables !), et je vous rassure, all is fine ! =) Elle a malheureusement fait sa capricieuse (une des raisons de mon absence prolongée) mais c'est bon, elle s'est bien remise, et presque comme neuve !_

_Sinon, j'ai mis à jour mon profil. Vous y trouverez un peu plus d'infos sur les fictions en cours et sur celles qui ne tarderont pas à apparaître... Oui, oui... _

_Alors pitit rappel des personnages secondaires._

_**Paul**, le grand-père luthier de notre Adèle / **Gilain**, son apprenti _

_**Halbareth**, le père d'Halbarad / **Ioldren**, sa soeur / **Aldren**, sa nièce et **Alegeth** son neveu (ce dernier n'apparaît pas dans le chapitre et n'y est pas évoqué, mais le sera dans le dernier)_

_**Larieth**, la femme de chambre d'Adèle_

_**Dirvel**, Rôdeur, grand ami d'Halbarad / **Merien**, la femme de Dirvel / et **Derien**, leur adorable petite fille que tout le monde veut croquer !_

_**Lothiriel**, cousine de Faramir, fiancée/épouse de notre Eomer préféré_

_Au dernier chapitre, Adèle découvrait l'histoire de son ancêtre Alniriel et l'essentiel de l'explication de sa venue en TDM. Enfin, elle a épousé Halbarad, que beaucoup d'entre vous considèrent comme l'homme idéal : certaines de vos reviews et de vos MP m'ont bien fait rire. _

_Ah oui, je me répète mais : si vous préfèrez envoyer des messages privés plutôt que des reviews, comme certaines, bah moi ça me pose pas de soucis du tout du tout ! On parle de tout, de la fiction, du SDA, de la musique, et tout tout ! par contre, si je n'ai pas répondu à une review ou un message depuis le dernier chapitre, je vous demande pardon, mais ce n'était pas volontaire du tout._

_Bon, j'ai un peu pété une pile avec fanfiction : j'ai des lettres, des mots qui disparaissent dans mon chapitre à chaque fois que j'enregistre. ca fait trois fois que je modifie, et là j'en ai un peu marre... Donc désolée, mais si j'ai plus de patience qu'Adèle, j'en ai pas à l'infini non plus !_

_Voilà je crois avoir tout dit... Ah bah non ! Bonne lecture =)_

**Chapitre 39, La dolce vita**

Tout en observant Pollux se battre avec un chiffon, Adèle ouvrir sa lettre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Parmi les choses qu'elle appréciait le plus au monde, recevoir des nouvelles de ses amis était sans doute celle qui lui mettait le plus de baume au coeur. L'élégante écriture d'Eowyn lui rappela au souvenir de son amie, et eut un léger rire en repensant aux premières difficultés de leur relation.

_Très chère Adèle,_

_Votre lettre m'a tant fait réjouie que je ne sais par où commencer. Quoique, je sais par où commencer, mais je ne sais comment formuler mes pensées. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai lu votre courrier ce matin même, et je ne cesse de sourire depuis. _

_Je suis si contente pour vous, et surtout parce qu'à travers vos mots, je vois à quel point cette nouvelle vous rend heureuse. Votre bonheur m'est parvenu à travers votre lettre, et je n'ai pas de peine à imaginer votre sourire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas plus de peine à imaginer celui du Seigneur Halbarad : quant à votre anecdote à son sujet, elle m'a fait rire toute la matinée. _

_Pourtant, je dois vous avouez que cette nouvelle me fait regretter notre éloignement. Minas Tirith n'était pas bien loin de l'Ithilien, au contraire de votre nouvelle Cité. Je pense bien souvent à vous, et je vous en veux un peu, tout de même. Je ne trouverais jamais une amie aussi fantasque que vous, et surtout, qui sache aussi bien me comprendre. Vos clins d'oeil, vos éclats de rire, vos plaisanteries sur les Elfes et vos conseils avisés nous manquent à tous ici. La reine a encore eu un mot gentil à votre égard lors de sa dernière visite en Ithilien. _

_Malgré tout, vous savoir aussi heureuse et épanouie à Annúminas, c'est peut-être mieux. Vous aviez raison, ni Halbarad ni vous n'étiez heureux à Minas Tirith. Et lorsque l'on se rend compte de votre bonheur aujourd'hui... Vous avez fait le bon choix. Tout cela me donne envie de vous rendre visite, un jour. Je ne crois pas que cela soit impossible après tout ! Mais il faudra se montrer patientes. _

_Ainsi, vos relations avec votre belle-soeur ne s'améliorent pas beaucoup ? Sans doute avez-vous deux caractères trop différents. N'oubliez pas la vie et les épreuves qu'elle a connues tout de même, Adèle. Car, si toutes les deux nous avons su nous comprendre en raison de notre expérience de la guerre, la soeur d'Halbarad n'a toujours pu vivre que dans l'ombre, et plus encore, dans l'ombre d'un peuple en exil, sans figure maternelle, endeuillée par un veuvage trop rapide et bien injuste. Je sais que ces disputes sont innocentes, et qu'au fond de vous, vous l'appréciez. Ne vous connais-je pas un peu, tout de même ? _

_Vous me demandez de vous donner des nouvelles... Et bien, peu de choses ont changé depuis notre dernier échange. Je me dévoue toujours aux jardins d'Ithilien, et m'intéresse toujours à l'art de la guérison. Ce qui me surprend un peu plus chaque jour, c'est que je ne m'ennuie pas. Je me prends souvent à penser à cette époque où je ne rêvais que gloire, de batailles, de me mesurer aux hommes... J'ai appris à aimer la paix et la tranquillité, à préférer une vie aimante à une mort glorieuse. J'avais peur de me lasser, mais chaque jour me confirme que j'ai trouvé la vie qui me convient. C'est un sentiment tellement agréable, n'est-ce pas ? _

_J'ai reçu dernièrement une lettre de mon frère, qui me demandait des conseils pour mariage. Oui, j'imagine votre figure surprise, j'ai dû avoir à peu près la même expression... Enfin, le fait est que la pauvre Lothiriel peine un peu à trouver sa place au sein de la Cour du Rohan. Vous aviez raison, les concours de boisson ont dû l'effrayer. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, car ils s'aiment tendrement. Il est d'ailleurs assez drôle de voir Eomer agir avec aussi peu d'assurance et me demander conseil ! Je me suis retenue à grand-peine de le taquiner. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être écrire à Lothiriel ? Après tout, le royaume du Rohan et celui d'Arnor entretiennent une correspondance, et vous pourriez en profiter. Vous avez une manière plus directe et plus efficace de prodiguer vos conseils, et une façon bien à vous de comprendre les gens, et je crois que Lothiriel apprécierait avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, mais sachez que je pense bien à vous. Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations, et mes amitiés à Halbarad. Je ne saurais dire à quel point tous ici nous sommes heureux pour vous deux._

_Avec toute ma tendresse,_

_Votre amie, Eowyn._

_P.S : J'ai mis des semaines et des semaines à vous répondre (je ne saurais m'en excuser assez, et j'ai bien honte !), et si l'on compte la durée d'acheminement du courrier depuis l'écriture de votre lettre, votre ventre a dû déjà joliment s'arrondir... Vous devez être rayonnante !_

La jeune femme n'avait cessé de sourire en lisant la lettre, et elle était si plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit même pas Larieth et Aldren rentrer. Pollux lui, les accueillit avec un concert d'aboiements tout en sautant joyeusement sur la jolie Aldren, qui n'essaya même pas de se soustraire aux coups de langue du molosse.

— Pollux... soupira Adèle en relevant les yeux de sa lettre. Bonjour Aldren ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

— Une invitation de Grand-Père, qui a envie de voir son "adorable et si charmante belle-fille".

— Avec autant de compliments, je ne peux pas refuser n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, effectivement !

Désormais âgée de quinze ans, Aldren était tout simplement devenue plus ravissante encore. La jeune fille avait toujours ses magnifiques cheveux de jais, lisses, qu'Adèle continuait à envier. Son visage avait un peu perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, mais pour gagner un air un peu plus pensif, rêveur, tout à fait charmant.

— Larieth, tu devrais prendre ton après-midi, tu sais.

Larieth sourit de toutes ses dents, et Adèle se douta que jolie gouvernante allait en profiter pour tenter de voir son soupirant, un messager d'Halbarad qui la poursuivait du regard dès qu'il le pouvait. L'ancienne femme de chambre de Minas Tirith n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Adèle lui avait annoncé que le Seigneur Halbarad et elle quittaient la Cité Blanche : sa Dame était une personne délicieuse, qu'on prenait plaisir à aider et servir et rien ne la retenait à Minas Tirith, n'ayant plus de famille depuis longtemps. Et puis, à l'idée de quitter le Gondor, de suivre l'aventurière qu'était Adèle à ses yeux, elle avait eu envie de voir à son tour un peu plus du petit monde qu'elle connaissait. Un jour, plusieurs semaines après leur installation à Annuminas, Adèle lui avait confié qu'elle était devenue indispensable à ses yeux et à sa grande surprise, lui avait demandé d'être la gouvernante de la maison de l'Intendant. Larieth avait refusé, se trouvant trop jeune, pas assez dégourdie, mais Adèle avait insisté pour qu'elle essaie. Et cela faisait plusieurs moi qu'elle occupait cette charge avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Adèle suivit donc Aldren jusqu'à la demeure de la famille d'Halbarad, qui avait choisi de vivre ensemble, comme à Taurdal. Ioldren ne pouvait se résoudre, après tant d'années à avoir pris soin de son père, à ne plus continuer à habiter avec lui, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Halbareth, qui s'était habitué à ce mode de vie. Néanmoins, Adèle prit le temps d'inspirer à fond avant de rejoindre sa belle-famille, pour se préparer à se contrôler face à la fille de la maison.

Halbareth était assis, comme à son habitude, sur son fauteuil fétiche, ses longues jambes étendues sur le repose-pied. Il lisait, tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil Ioldren, pestant contre les travaux au sein de la Cité, qui ne cessaient d'apporter de la poussière dans la maison.

— Ah ! Adèle ! l'accueillit joyeusement le vieil homme. Merci d'accepter ma compagnie.

— C'est toujours un plaisir, et vous le savez.

D'un baiser sur la joue, elle le salua, ce qui le fit sourire. Adèle adorait le père d'Halbarad, qui s'était révélé être un soutien infaillible. Il l'avait accueilli comme sa fille, lui apportait souvent du réconfort quand elle en avait besoin, et surtout, lui donnait sans doute parmi les meilleur conseils au monde.

— Bonjour Ioldren... Toi aussi, tu désespères ? L'autre jour, j'ai brossé mes cheveux et un nuage de poussières est apparu !

— C'est un cauchemar !

Tout en riant, Adèle s'installa à côté d'Aldren. Laissant courir son regard à travers la pièce de vie de la maison, elle remarqua que la disposition des meubles avait changée depuis sa dernière visite, deux jours auparavant. Quant au tapis, il avait changé.

— Tu redécores la maison, Ioldren ?

— Et bien, j'ai trouvé que tu n'avais pas tort... Le vieux buffet agrandit effectivement la pièce placé de ce côté. Et tu avais aussi raison aussi pour le tapis, c'est plus chaleureux maintenant.

Alors que sa belle-soeur quittait brièvement la pièce, Adèle se permit d'interroger du regard Halbareth et sa nièce, qui haussèrent les épaules. Ioldren avait dit qu'elle avait raison ? Elle avait prêté attention à son avis, à elle, Adèle ? La poussière lui montait au cerveau et la rendait plus aimable ? c'était possible, ça ?

— Elle a bien dit que j'avais raison, et elle a suivi mon idée ?

— Oui, j'ai failli tomber dans les escaliers quand elle me l'a dit, répondit Aldren en caressant Pollux. Cela a dû te surprendre, tu n'es pas vraiment habituée.

— Aldren... la réprimanda son grand-père.

Ioldren revint, un sourire joyeux et chaleureux au visage et une magnifique tarte dans les mains.

— Quelqu'un désire un peu de tarte ? Nolia l'a faite ce matin.

— Tarte aux fraises ? demanda Halbareth avec intérêt.

— Oui Père, il faut croire qu'à force de travailler pour notre famille depuis des années, Nolia commence à connaître tes goûts.

En effet, Nolia était l'aide de Ioldren depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre son père après la mort de son mari. C'était une perle dont les plats délicieux souffraient un peu trop souvent de la gourmandise de Pollux. Il avait tout de même dévoré son gigot, deux semaines auparavant.

— Adèle, un morceau ?

— Volontiers.

— Pour en revenir à cette histoire de meubles... Je dois avouer que tu as un oeil très avisé pour ce qui est d'aménager une maison. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que tu as fait de votre demeure, à Halbarad et toi, alors que c'était si... Grand et vide.

Cette fois-ci, même Halbareth parût surpris, et un grand silence accueillit ce compliment, tandis que Ioldren continuait à servir soigneusement la tarte. Tarte sur laquelle Pollux lorgnait avec un réel regard d'espoir.

— C'est très gentil, Ioldren, répondit courtoisement Adèle, toujours saisie.

— Oui... Donc, reprit Halbareth avec un regard étrange pour sa fille. Adèle, j'ai passé un très agréable moment avec ton grand-père hier.

— Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. Il continue de vous apprendre la guitare ?

— Il continue d'essayer, oui, plaisanta Halbareth. Mais il s'avère que je suis bien meilleur élève pour apprendre de nouveaux jeux de cartes.

— Ton grand-père raconte des histoires incroyables lui aussi, approuva Aldren. Il a eu une vie passionnante, comme toi !

— Ta tante a peut-être eu une vie passionnante, comme tu dis, intervint Ioldren, mais elle a surtout failli se faire tuer à de nombreuses reprises.

— Oui, mais elle a vécu plein d'aventures !

— Qui ont failli la tuer et que beaucoup de personnes désapprouvent, conclut la soeur d'Halbarad assez sèchement.

"Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... Prends-toi ça dans la tête, Adèle" pensa la jeune femme, intérieurement furieuse, mais continuant de sourire à Ioldren.

— Tout cela pour dire que Paul m'est un ami de très bonne compagnie. C'est une joie qu'il ait accepté de vous suivre à dans le Nord, dit Halbareth en tentant de sauver la conversation.

— C'est surtout une joie qu'Halbarad ait été assez raisonnable pour revenir, ajouta encore une fois Ioldren, dont la tête commençait à ressembler à une cible aux yeux d'Adèle.

Halbareth et Aldren échangèrent un regard exaspéré, tandis qu'Adèle ne lâchait plus sa belle-soeur du regard. Sentant que la situation commençait à dégénérer, le patriarche tenta une diversion qui s'était révélée plutôt efficace ces dernières semaines.

— Halbarad est tellement heureux, c'est un plaisir de le voir aussi souriant. Je crois que cet enfant n'arrivera jamais assez vite !

— Surtout pour moi, vous voulez dire, plaisanta Adèle.

— Allons, allons...

— Vous ne saurez jamais ce que c'est, donc pas de "Allons, allons..." !

Halbareth éclata de rire, déclenchant un sourire discret chez les trois autres. La grossesse d'Adèle était en effet devenu le véritable facteur d'apaisement entre les deux belles-soeurs, Ioldren se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin être tante.

— En tout cas, mon fils ne touche plus terre, c'est sûr.

— A votre avis, ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Aldren avec intérêt. Oncle Halbarad pense que ce sera une fille qui ressemblera à Adèle, qui ne fera que de lui créer des cheveux blancs...

— Si ton oncle continue à dire des sottises pareilles, il aura les cheveux complètement blancs dès ce soir, répondit Adèle.

— J'ai l'intuition que ce sera un garçon, avoua Ioldren. Et toi ?

— Moi, je n'en sais rien du tout, et les deux me vont.

Adèle mentait, car au fond d'elle, elle voulait un garçon. D'ailleurs, elle préférerait n'avoir que des garçons. Très simplement, elle ne se voyait pas élever une petite fille en Terre du Milieu. Que lui dirait-elle ? De patienter et d'attendre de se marier ? C'était quelque chose qui la préoccupait.

— Et toi Père, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Ioldren à Halbareth.

— Je suis sûr et certain que ce sera un garçon. Vous verrez ! affirma-t-il en allumant sa pipe.

Adèle passa le reste de son après-midi avec sa belle-famille, avant de retourner chez elle. A sa plus grande surprise, Halbarad l'y attendait, allongé, ou plutôt affalé sur le dos en travers du lit, une seule botte enlevée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, tandis que Pollux sautait sur le lit pour saluer son maître.

— Pollux, non ! Je déteste quand il fait cela... râla Halbarad en essuyant la bave de chien sur son visage. J'attendais ma douce et jolie épouse, pas un monstre poilu et baveux qui mange mes assiettes quand je les quitte des yeux pendant quelques secondes...

— Et bien heureusement que cette description ne me concerne pas, effectivement. Tu as l'air fatigué.

— Je le suis.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux jours... As-tu au moins dormi ?

— Non.

— Et tu t'étonnes d'être fatigué ?

— Oui ! Fût un temps où j'arpentais la nature en ne dormant que le minimum nécessaire, dans des conditions horribles et...

— Tu vieillis et tu t'empâtes...

— Pardon ?

— Je plaisante. Halbarad, quand tu étais un Rôdeur, tu n'avais pas à te soucier de toutes les responsabilités d'un Intendant du Royaume d'Arnor... ce sont les responsabilités, les soucis, les questions de certains idiots qui t'entourent qui te fatiguent, c'est tout.

— Tu dois avoir raison. Abandonnons tout et allons nous construire une cabane dans les bois.

— Sans moi. Et tu devrais enlever cette botte avant que Pollux ne finisse par la détruire.

— C'est une vraie manie... Pollux, lâche la botte, allez, lâche... MON PIED ! cria-t-il en se redressant pour sauver son orteil. Et d'ailleurs, sors de cette chambre, veux-tu ?

Attendrie, Adèle vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son Rôdeur, qui l'attira sur ses genoux. Nichée au creux de son cou, elle respirait son odeur avec un sourire heureux, les yeux fermés, tout simplement bien.

— Tu es fatigué au point de ne pas pouvoir dîner avec moi ?

— On dort mieux le ventre plein, pas vrai ?

— Je t'aime.

— Réponse originale...

Quelques baisers plus tard, Halbarad avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment savoir comment il s'appelait, ce qui le fit rire. Alors que Pollux rentrait discrètement dans la chambre en pensant ne pas être vu, la jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre son homme.

— Et comment va le futur troisième membre de notre belle famille ?

— Tu oublies Pollux, protesta vivement Adèle.

— Non je ne l'oublie pas, étant donné qu'il est systématiquement dans mon champ de vision. Et oui mon grand, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, à te faufiler sournoisement ? héla-t-il l'animal qui gémit, comme vexé de s'être fait remarquer.

— Tu sais qu'il fait beaucoup plus attention ? Il est beaucoup moins brusque avec moi. Et il ne me pique plus la place dans les fauteuils. Brave petit Pollux...

— Petit ?

— Oui, ce sera toujours l'adorable petit chiot perdu pour moi... Pas vrai Pollux ?

Halbarad leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré. Comme Adèle, il adorait Pollux, qui était devenu le meilleur gardien du monde. Il veillait sur Adèle avec tant d'application qu'il se demandait parfois si il n'y avait pas un cerveau humaine sous cet air pataud.

— Tu sais... On a vraiment bien fait de venir ici, dit finalement Adèle.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cela, en plus de tout le reste.

Car oui, Halbarad était éternellement reconnaissant à sa jolie femme pour le bonheur qu'elle construisait pour eux. Pourtant, tout avait été si difficile au début de leur mariage, si difficile. Il fallait dire que les choses avaient été compliquées depuis leur mariage, dès le premier jour. Ou dès la première nuit, plus exactement.

Adèle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait été idiote, très idiote. La pensée que son tout nouveau mari ne puisse pas se douter qu'elle avait connu d'autres hommes avant lui ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, tant la chose lui paraissait normale, à elle. Enfin si, elle y avait pensé, mais quelques jours avant le mariage : de peur que cela change quelque chose, elle n'avait rien dit. Et ce fut une énorme erreur, car Halbarad s'en retrouva profondément blessé.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas réagi immédiatement. Car Halbarad avait trouvé Adèle si belle, si désirable, si confiante en leur amour, qu'il était tombé un peu plus amoureux d'elle encore. Ce n'était pas une jeune femme effrayée qu'il avait pu étreindre, mais une amante sincère, sans aucune appréhension ni timidité. Elle avait été si spontanée, délicieuse. N'importe quel homme au monde désirait se sentir aussi aimé, c'était certain. Il avait vite compris qu'elle n'était pas une jeune mariée comme les autres, mais lui non plus, sur l'instant, n'avait rien dit. Il avait profité de l'instant, pour être plus amer ensuite. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, il fallait bien le reconnaître...

Mais cette culpabilité ne l'avait pas empêché d'en vouloir à Adèle. Il s'était senti trahi, tourné en imbécile. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait pu lui dire Adèle. Pour lui, peu importait le monde où l'on se trouvait, une jeune femme ne pouvait s'offrir sans être mariée. Peut-être avait-elle dans son monde un mari et des enfants alors ? Elle l'avait traitée d'homme « préhistorique » et s'était mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en criant plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais crié. Elle disait des choses sans queue ni tête, comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle allait se retrouver en Terre du Milieu, ou encore qu'elle ne se permettait pas de lui faire le même reproche. Bien évidemment, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire le même reproche. Il était un homme, un homme mûr qui plus est, avec déjà de longues années derrière lui. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela, Adèle avait cassé un vase. La dispute qui s'en était suivie en avait été terrible, surtout pour un lendemain de mariage. Deux jours s'étaient passés ensuite sans qu'ils s'adressent la parole, ni ne dorment dans le même lit. Et puis Adèle était venue à lui, s'était assise sur ses genoux et lui avait demandé de se taire. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qui avaient été ces hommes qu'elle avait connu, bien maladroitement. Mais cette maladresse était la sienne, et si Halbarad n'avait pas mieux compris, sa colère avait en revanche disparu. Combien de fois lui avait-elle répété qu'il était le seul qu'elle avait autant aimé, le seul qu'elle voulait désormais ? Sans doute des centaines de fois. Bien sûr, encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il y repensait, le cœur d'Halbarad se serrait de jalousie, et une vague d'amertume l'envahissait. Mais ensuite, il se rappelait de l'homme qu'il était avant de connaître Adèle, et cet homme-là n'était pas aussi heureux. Alors ses pensées devenaient plus douces, et l'amertume laissait la place à la reconnaissance. Néanmoins, cet épisode avait laissé des traces, et il fallait bien avouer qu'Halbarad était désormais un homme plus jaloux qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Quant à Adèle, elle avait été longtemps partagée, ne sachant pas bien si elle devait s'en vouloir ou non, finalement.

La deuxième épreuve de leur mariage s'était vite manifestée, comme pour les mettre à l'épreuve, et elle portait le nom de Paul. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas s'entendre et ne faisaient preuve que d'une glaciale courtoisie l'un envers l'autre, pour Adèle. Halbarad ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à Paul, tandis que ce dernier le trouvait trop sévère pour Adèle. C'était quelque chose qui faisait beaucoup de peine à la jeune femme, qui ne voulait ni rejeter Paul, ni perdre la complicité de son mari. Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de patience, un déménagement et l'annonce d'un bébé pour qu'ils s'acceptent un peu plus l'un et l'autre.

Le déménagement ? Oui, car Minas Tirith était peu à peu devenue la troisième épreuve de leur mariage, et sans doute la plus sournoise. Aucun d'eux n'était fait pour la vie dans la Cité Blanche, et même à deux, ils y étaient malheureux. Surtout à deux, finalement, car pendant longtemps, persuadé que l'autre voulait y rester, chacun avait tout gardé pour soi : et plus le temps passait, plus la vie à Minas Tirith leur semblait désagréable, et plus ils étaient fâchés de voir l'autre malheureux. A Minas Tirith, Adèle ne trouvait pas sa place, car la Cour continuait d'être sévère avec elle. Sa nature trop spontanée, trop bruyante dérangeait. Peu à peu, elle s'était effacée pour se fondre dans la masse, mais pour devenir plus terne. Et puis, elle s'y sentait seule, car bon nombre de ses amis étaient partis, et les restants n'avaient plus autant le temps de s'occuper d'elle... Et Halbarad... Il était un Homme du Nord, peu habitué à la Cour lui aussi, et regrettait la franchise des siens. Mais cela, il s'y serait habitué si Adèle n'avait pas été si désagréable à Minas Tirith... Fort heureusement, Aragorn se rendit compte de la situation, et comprit mieux que ses deux amis leur mal de vivre. L'idée de restaurer le royaume d'Arnor lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et il ne voyait personne de mieux que son cousin, ancien chef de la Compagnie Grise, ce Rôdeur qui connaissait sans doute mieux les Dunedains que lui comme Intendant. Le départ n'avait pas été facile, loin de là, car Adèle se refusait à voir qu'il était mieux pour elle de quitter Minas Tirith. Et pourtant, le Nord les avait sauvés.

Annuminas était l'ancienne capitale de l'Arnor, une cité à reconstruire qui n'appartenait pas plus à Halbarad qu'à elle. Les vestiges de l'ancienne ville d'Elendil étaient des souvenirs, des bases sur lesquelles construire une nouvelle vie, un nouveau royaume. Et cette fois, Adèle en faisait véritablement partie, de A à Z, et pas une seule personne ne disait le contraire. Ils étaient chez eux.

— Je me demande ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas croisé ma route, dit tendrement Halbarad, les sortant tous les deux de leur rêverie.

— Tu n'aurais pas vu les effets des champignons hallucinogènes sur une jeune femme se morfondant d'amour pour toi ?

La vraie réponse était trop douloureuse. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait choisi de mettre très loin dans un coin de sa tête. Adèle avait décidé qu'il lui fallait tourner la page depuis son arrivée en Arnor. Elle avait choisi que plus rien ne serait pareil, qu'il était temps d'apprendre à oublier pour découvrir. La seule véritable douleur qui lui restait, et qui était bien sûr impossible à soulager, c'était le manque. Ceux qu'elles avait perdus, qu'ils soient de son époque ou de celle-ci, avaient fait un trou dans son coeur en disparaissant de sa vie.

— Tu as l'air triste tout d'à coup, remarqua immédiatement Halbarad.

— Ce n'est rien, rien du tout.

— La femme que j'ai épousée a beaucoup de mal à dissimuler ses émotions, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, Dame, répliqua-t-il, provoquant un léger sourire chez Adèle.

— Je pensais juste à certaines personnes, celles qui me manquent. Parfois, je me rappelle que Gandalf est parti pour toujours, et je lui en veux tu sais ? Il aurait pu rester. Et puis je pense à mes parents... Je pense très souvent à ma mère, depuis que je sais, pour le bébé. Elle me manque beaucoup.

— Je comprends.

— Tu sais, maintenant que j'ai mon grand-père, et puis ton père aussi, qui est si adorable avec moi... C'est génial, vraiment. Mais... Enfin, c'est un monde d'hommes ici, et j'aurais tout de même aimé avoir ma mère, une grand-mère... C'est tout bête, mais en ce moment, elle me manque tellement.

Halbarad serra un peu plus fort le corps d'Adèle, cherchant les mots les plus réconfortants qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il lui arrivait encore souvent de se sentir maladroit envers la situation de la jeune femme, et il craignait souvent de dire quelque chose de déplaisant sans le vouloir.

— Ma mère me manque beaucoup à moi aussi, dit-il tout simplement.

— Parle-moi d'elle.

Avec un sourire, Halbarad s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, avant d'attirer Adèle contre lui. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de la jeune femme contre son épaule, sentant les cheveux blonds lui chatouiller la peau, il se sentait bien ainsi.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Tu ne m'en parles presque jamais... Enfin, c'est vrai que tu ne me parles pas souvent de toi, mais tu as dû me parler une seule fois d'elle depuis que l'on se connaît. Tu n'aimes pas parler d'elle ?

— Si... Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de parler de ma mère, c'est tout.

— Tu crois qu'elle m'apprécierait ?

— Tu m'as déjà posée cette question.

— Tu as répondu "Oui, oui"... Je peux avoir une vraie réponse ?

— Elle t'aurait détesté au début.

— Ah...

— Ioldren lui ressemble beaucoup, tu sais. Ma mère était une personne très retenue, très silencieuse, calme. Je crois qu'elle t'aurait trouvé déconcertante et que dans les premiers temps, elle aurait été persuadé que tu n'étais pas celle qui me fallait, sans jamais le dire à quelqu'un d'autres qu'à mon père pourtant. Et puis elle aurait vu à quelle point tu es douce, aimante, aussi loyale qu'elle l'était. Elle aurait vu à quel point je me sens heureux en ta présence, et je crois que tu l'aurais adoucie elle aussi... Elle aurait fini par t'adorer.

Le regret transparaissait dans la voix d'Halbarad, et Adèle déposa un baiser de réconfort sur sa joue. Cette femme était morte trop tôt, et son fils maudissait plus encore le jour où elle était partie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Adèle. Il aurait tant aimé lui présenter celle qu'il avait choisie, puis la voir entourée de leurs enfants.

— Ma mère était parfaite, tu sais, confia-t-il doucement.

En entendant ces mots qui sonnaient comme ceux d'un enfant, Adèle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie par cette fragilité qu'elle voyait rarement chez son mari.

— Tous les enfants trouvent leur maman parfaite...

— Tu ne comprends pas Adèle. De toute ma vie, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne l'ai pas admirée. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé qu'elle était une Elfe. C'était une femme incroyable.

D'un regard, elle l'encouragea à continuer. Avec un soupir sans doute nostalgique, il poursuivit donc, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

— Je pourrais te dire que ma mère était une femme dunedaine par excellence. Tu l'aurais peut-être trouvé ennuyeuse. Moi, je trouvais qu'elle était incroyable. Elle était si forte... Elle avait perdu beaucoup, comme toi. Presque toute sa famille était morte lorsqu'elle a épousé mon père : son père avait trouvé la mort au combat et sa mère était morte peut de temps après. Je voyais parfois le chagrin dans ses yeux, le même qui transparaît parfois dans les tiens. Enfin, je m'égare encore... Elle était comme un roc. Elle était assez sévère aussi... J'étais assez turbulent, et mon père était toujours absent, elle n'avait pas le choix. Très juste, mais intransigeante. Si tu savais comme je rêvais de disparaître quand j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ! Je n'avais pas fait deux mètres dans la maison qu'elle savait déjà que j'avais fait quelque chose. Elle ne disait rien, et j'avouais toujours. Entre mon père qui devinait toujours tout même s'il n'était pas là et ma mère qui me connaissait par coeur, je t'assure que ce n'était pas simple d'échapper à leur surveillance.

— Moi j'ai fait les quatre cent coups... Je me suis coloriée les cheveux en bleu une fois. Ma mère n'a pas compris, j'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi au coin. Du coup j'ai colorié le coin.

Halbarad savait parfaitement qu'Adèle avait été une vraie "chipie" comme elle le disait. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours ce petit regard espiègle dans les yeux, quand elle essayait de l'agacer. A son tour, il se remémora l'un des précieux souvenirs de sa mère, qui devait dater de ses huit ou neuf ans.

**_C'était un joli jour ensoleillé sur Taurdal, un jour comme Halbarad les aimait, parce que tout le monde était un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Dirvel quand sa mère l'arrêta, posant doucement une main sur le sommet de sa tête. L'enfant pivota sur lui-même et regarda sa mère avec un grand sourire innocent._**

**_— Je n'ai pas le droit de m'éloigner, donc pas le droit d'aller plus loin que les piquets qui ont été plantés depuis que je l'ai fait avec Dirvel._**

**_— Très bien... apprécia-t-elle, hochant la tête._**

**_— Mais c'était seulement pour aller chercher Darior qui s'était éloigné d'abord ! protesta-t-il encore, toujours persuadé d'avoir été victime d'une injustice, car les adultes ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire._**

**_— N'aurait-il pas été plus logique et plus raisonnable de nous prévenir ?_**

**_— Je n'allais pas le dénoncer._**

**_— Nous devons nous protéger de ceux qui nous veulent du mal Halbarad, pas des uns des autres. _**

**_Dans la bouche de sa mère, ces mots avaient l'air sage, et le jeune garçon ne savait plus comment protester._**

**_— Oui, Mère._**

**_— Que ce soit bien clair, si jamais tu désobéis... _**

**_— Je ne le ferais pas, c'est promis. C'est dangereux, j'ai compris !_**

**_— Ne me coupe pas la parole._**

**_Désormais tout penaud, Halbarad se tut et baissa la tête, attendant patiemment les avertissements de sa mère. _**

**_— Te souviens-tu comme j'étais contrariée la dernière fois ? Et combien ton père a été déçu en l'apprenant ? Ce n'est pas la même chose que lorsque tu reviens en ayant abîmé tes vêtements, c'est bien plus grave. Si tu désobéis encore, tu seras à nouveau puni que ton père soit là ou non, et nous serons plus sévères. Est-ce bien clair ? _**

**_— Oui, Mère._**

**_— Dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien. _**

**_Triste et un peu vexé d'avoir été réprimandé, Halbarad n'était plus d'aussi bonne humeur. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais cette fois avec l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. _**

**_— Halbarad, attends un peu. _**

**_Se demandant si sa mère allait encore lui faire un jour confiance, il revint vers elle, l'expression la plus repentie dont il était capable sur le visage. Mais ce n'était pas pour une ultime recommandation qu'elle l'avait rappelé, mais pour un baiser. Un baiser tout doux, sur le front, qui le rassura. Halbarad se dit soudain que sa mère était tout de même très belle, avec ses grands yeux verts. Beaucoup de Dunedains avaient les yeux gris, d'autres marrons, mais personne n'avait des yeux comme ceux de sa mère. Verts, mais qui avaient parfois l'air d'être bleus... Des yeux comme la mer, disait son père. D'un geste tendre, interrompant sa contemplation, elle arrangea sa chemise en lui disant qu'il avait déjà l'allure d'un Rôdeur. _**

**_— Cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux abîmer tes vêtements, compris ? s'empressa-t-elle de préciser, le sourire aux lèvres._**

**_— Tu grondes Père parfois ? Parce qu'il rentre toujours sale et dans un drôle d'état tout de même..._**

**_— Je te promets que quand tu seras grand et que tu partiras sur les routes, je ne te gronderais pas non plus._**

**_— Même si je déchire mon gilet ?_**

**_— Même si tu déchires ton gilet. Allez, file._**

Un peu amer, Halbarad songea qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier la promesse de sa mère.

— Tu as l'air si triste toi aussi maintenant ! s'excusa presque Adèle.

— Oh non, crois-moi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, corrigea-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

* * *

— Voilà !

— Merci Deriel, c'est très gentil, apprécia Adèle en se voyant offrir un bouquet de fleurs.

— De rien ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant, avant de battre des mains.

Avisant les racines du bouquet, Adèle et Merien se mirent à rire en regardant la petite partir s'attaquer aux mauvaises herbes. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et passaient beaucoup de leur temps ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs maris.

— Elle est tellement mignonne avec sa petite couronne de fleurs...

— Elle va faire fondre Dirvel, approuva Merien. Oh non, elle a pris un ver de terre... Deriel ! Oh... Et puis tant pis.

— J'en ai mangé un, quand j'avais trois ans.

Aussitôt, elle regretta d'avoir encore parler tout haut.

— Personnellement, j'en ai mis dans le pantalon de mon frère, avoua soudainement Merien, surprenant Adèle.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle chose ?

— Oh rien, j'ai dû penser que ce serait drôle je suppose.

Merien était devenue une incroyable amie pour Adèle, qui avait été surprise par la spontanéité de cette femme du Nord. C'était quelqu'un de très spécial, comme Dirvel, d'à la fois très sage, très raisonnable, mais encore très spontané, qui gardait rarement la sévérité de son peuple sur le visage. Leur petite fille était d'ailleurs un véritable petit soleil, quoique un peu désobéissant. A l'instant, elle venait de grimper sur Pollux et jouait avec ses oreilles sans beaucoup de délicatesse. Le chien se laissait faire avec son air pataud habituel, prenant la peine de la gratifier d'un coup de langue de temps en temps.

— Je suis impatiente de te voir agir en tant que mère, Adèle.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis terrorisée.

— Tu ne devrais pas. Tu seras formidable.

— Je n'en suis pas sûre...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais aussi que je serais catastrophique, maladroite... Un jour Dirvel m'a retrouvée en larmes parce que j'avais laissé tomber une casserole et que j'étais convaincue que j'allais faire de même avec le bébé.

— J'ai vraiment peur, tu sais, avoua soudain Adèle, ignorant presque les propos de son amie.

Avec un sourire compréhensif, Merien serra la main d'Adèle dans la sienne, sans plus rien dire. Adèle était de plus en plus effrayée par sa grossesse, et par ce qui allait se passer. Savoir s'occuper d'un bébé, ce n'était pas rien. Elle ne savait rien des nourrissons, ou si peu. Et puis... Plus le temps passait, plus l'accouchement lui faisait peur. Cela lui paraissait déjà difficile dans les circonstances de son époque, mais ici ? Comment allait-elle faire ?

— Le vent se lève, nous devrions rentrer, proposa Merien en faisant signe à sa fille de revenir vers elle.

Adèle suggéra qu'elles se rendent chez elle, ce que la petite Deriel approuva à grands cris de joie et invita Pollux à faire la course avec elle. Bien sûr, quelques mètres plus loin, après une chute mémorable, l'enfant se retrouva perchée dans les bras de sa mère, séchant des larmes de crocodiles qui avaient valu tous les baisers du monde.

Les deux femmes décidèrent que les familles dîneraient ensemble et firent prévenir Halbarad et Dirvel de se débrouiller pour venir à l'heure. Tous les deux se trouvaient en réunion avec les conseillers financiers du royaume, qui était à leur avis les plus ennuyeux. Dès qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dirvel dans la salle, Halbarad mit ses pieds sur la table et se laissa glisser. Complètement avachi sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés, il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de l'Intendant qu'il était.

— Quand je pense que tu te disais « requinqué » ce matin... Tu te fais vieux Halbarad, se moqua son ami de toujours.

— J'allais très bien, mais les chiffres me donnent mal à la tête. Entre la dispute de l'architecte et du contremaître ce matin, de tous ces comptables...

— Quel est le problème de l'architecte ?

— C'est à propos du pont, crois-moi tu préfères ignorer les détails. Tout cela pour dire que je n'ai pas arrêté une minute, je n'ai même pas mangé.

— Dommage pour toi, le civet que j'ai mangé ce midi était délicieux.

— Civet de lapin ?

— Tout à fait, et ton regard d'envie me ferait presque rire si tu ne me faisais pas aussi pitié. Tu sais, je crois qu'il faut que tu te détendes. Cette Cité se porte bien, tout le monde est content de toi, Adèle va merveilleusement bien...

— Je sais bien, mais tout cela c'est si nouveau. Être intendant d'un royaume, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose que de gérer des Rôdeurs, soupira Halbarad.

— Imagine notre pauvre Aragorn, répondit Dirvel en riant. D'autant qu'il n'a pas d'ami pour lui proposer une bière.

— Il a Gimli, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut. En ce qui concerne la bière, je suis partant.

C'est ainsi que lorsque le jeune homme envoyé par Adèle pour demander aux deux hommes "d'être gentils et de ne pas traîner" entra timidement dans la salle, il les retrouva attablés autour de saucissons, de fromages, de pain et de deux belles pintes de bière.

— Seigneurs... Je... Je viens de la part de la Dame Adèle qui demande votre présence pour le dîner... Je veux dire, à tous les deux.

— Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? demanda Halbarad entre deux gorgées de bière.

— Et bien... Elle a demandé à ce que vous ne traîniez pas, car il ne fallait pas la faire attendre. Et... Elle m'a dit que si vous n'aviez pas l'air pressé, il fallait que je vous rappelle qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle pouvait être d'humeur très instable. Ahem...

— Et bien merci, nous ne tarderons pas.

Le jeune homme parti, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et trinquèrent à leurs "adorables" épouses avant de se décider à les rejoindre.

— Je trouve qu'Adèle a une mauvaise influence sur ma femme... plaisanta Dirvel.

— Si tu savais comme je suis heureux qu'elle se soit autant rapprochée de Merien, dit Halbarad très sérieusement. J'avais si peur qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se faire une amie ici.

— Adèle est une personne très agréable et amicale, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

— Elle n'a pas la même mentalité que les femmes de la Terre du Milieu, et le décalage a tendance à ne pas l'aider à se faire des amies. Tous ses proches étaient des hommes... Hormis Eowyn, mais tu me permettras de dire qu'elle est un cas à part, comme Adèle.

Ils discutaient donc tranquillement dans l'entrée quand Deriel, impatiente de voir son père, se précipita vers lui en riant. Accrochée à sa jambe, elle le regardait avec un petit air espiègle qu'Halbarad ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. A penser qu'il connaîtrait bientôt la même chose, il sentit une agréable chaleur lui parcourir le coeur.

Attendri, il regarda la petite fille tendre les bras vers Dirvel et réclamer un baiser. Son ami le remarqua et lui adressa un regard mi-moqueur, mi-compréhensif. Soudain, elle tendit ensuite les bras vers Halbarad, qui la réceptionna avec une bonne humeur évidente.

— Pollux il a mangé mon biscuit !

— Encore ?

— Il est gourmand Pollux !

Pollux donnait plutôt quelque chose comme "Poluche" dans la bouche de Deriel, en réalité. La fille de son ami dans les bras, Halbarad partit rejoindre le salon, où les deux jeunes femmes riaient aux larmes.

— Tu aurais vu sa tête, je t'assure !

— Oh je peux l'imaginer... Il a affiché le même air béat toute la journée !

— Elle se moque encore de toi, précisa Dirvel.

— Je trouve cela très mesquin. Très, très mesquin, grogna Halbarad.

— D'un autre côté, répondre "D'un bébé ?" quand ta femme t'annonce qu'elle est enceinte, ce n'est pas des plus malins... Que t'a répondu Adèle déjà ?

— "Non, d'une botte de poireaux", répondit la jeune femme à la place d'Halbarad en riant. Bonsoir Dirvel !

Dans un soupir, Halbarad déposa Deriel à terre, qui alla s'installer sur les genoux de sa mère. Adèle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, les yeux encore brillants de son hilarité.

— Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu étais beaucoup trop drôle ce jour-là.

— C'est vrai, tu étais hilarant, rajouta Dirvel.

— Dis-donc toi, si je me souviens bien, tu t'es étouffé quand Merien t'a annoncé la nouvelle, répliqua Halbarad.

— Oui enfin, m'annoncer que je vais être père alors que je suis en train de fumer... A quoi pensais-tu d'ailleurs ?

— Oh, j'ai dû penser que ce serait drôle je suppose, répondit Merien avec un clin d'oeil pour Adèle, qui éclata de rire.

Elle se sentait bien, entourée de celui qu'elle aimait et de ses amis, dans cette jolie pièce chaleureuse. La demeure de l'Intendant était, quand ils avaient aménagée, affreuse aux yeux d'Adèle. Bien sûr, l'architecture était magnifique, dans l'esprit de ce qu'elle avait pu voir à Minas Tirith. Mais les pièces, nombreuses, vides, trop grandes l'avaient déconcertées. Alors elle s'était attachée à créer un petit cocon dans cette demeure trop impersonnelle, qui tenait plus du palais que de la chaumière... Dans cette grande pièce à vivre, elle avait installé des fauteuils aux couleurs chaleureuses, chaudes, harmonieuses avec le feu qui brûlait presque toute l'année dans l'imposante cheminée. Des tentures retrouvées dans certaines pièces avaient été accrochées, habillant des murs qui auraient été trop nus sans. Et puis il y avait le tapis de Pollux, faits de coussins et couvertures, un véritable lit près du feu qui achevait de rendre la pièce familiale. En fait, Adèle s'amusait à souvent penser qu'elle avait pour elle la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

— Puisque nous sommes réunis tous les quatre... Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, Dirvel et moi.

Comprenant instantanément en voyant le regard de leurs amis, Halbarad et Adèle se mirent immédiatement à sourire.

— Vous avez deviné... dit Dirvel en riant.

— Je connais ce sourire pour l'avoir déjà vu, répondit Halbarad en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

— Félicitations ! dit à son tour Adèle en riant presque tant elle était contente.

— Tu vois Adèle, nos enfants pourront grandir ensemble, fit remarquer Merien.

En réalisant cela, Halbarad et Dirvel échangèrent un regard complice, pensant à leur enfance partagée. L'ancien Rôdeur se demanda tout simplement s'il était tout simplement devenu béni pour qu'autant de bonnes choses lui arrivent ces derniers temps.

— Et comment a-t-il réagi cette fois quand tu as annoncé la nouvelle à Dirvel ? demanda Adèle.

— Il l'avait deviné... regretta presque Merien.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ça... Et dis-moi Derienl, tu es contente ?

Sans réfléchir, la petite Deriel approuva, se sentant de toute façon toujours contente.

— Et tu préférerais un petit frère ou une petite soeur ?

Très sérieusement, la petite fille se mit à réfléchir, fixant successivement tous les adultes sous leur regard amusé. Puis très solennellement, elle croisa les bras, comme pour donner plus de force à sa réponse.

— Moi je veux un chien !

Après un silence saisi, tous éclatèrent de rire. L'enfant les suivit, amusée d'avoir dit quelque chose de drôle, avant de se rappeler sans aucune raison que Pollux avait mangé son biscuit, et qu'elle voulait son biscuit. Tirant sur la robe d'Adèle, elle réclama son dû.

— Bien sûr, mais fais attention à ne pas te le faire voler cette fois.

Prenant sa Tante Adèle très au sérieux, Derien grignota son biscuit en le tenant fermement serré entre ses mains, surtout lorsque Pollux approchait. Et quand le chien vint un peu trop près, elle se précipita sur les genoux du plus proche adulte venu, qui n'était autre qu'Halbarad. Se sentant en sécurité du chapardeur de biscuits, la petite gourmande se cala confortablement contre son protecteur.

— Il est bon ce biscuit, au moins ? s'amusa Halbarad.

— Oui !

Peu à peu, Halbarad se détacha de la conversation, trop accaparé par la fillette. Du coin de l'oeil, Merien surveillait sa fille, mais aussi Halbarad qu'elle découvrait de plus en plus doux. C'était comme si chaque jour passé avec Adèle l'avait un peu plus déridé. Halbarad n'avait jamais été comme son mari, bien qu'ils aient été inséparables depuis l'enfance. Dirvel avait toujours été moins secret, moins dunedain, au fond. Il n'avait pas la réserve d'Halbarad, mais un peu plus d'insouciance. Merien les avait vu vieillir, avant même que Dirvel ne la demande en mariage, lorsqu'elle espérait secrètement que ce drôle de Rôdeur qui faisait des clins d'oeil viendrait la courtiser. Elle avait toujours été surprise qu'Halbarad ne prenne pas femme, ne cherche pas à construire une famille : quand Dirvel et elle s'étaient mariés, elle avait cru que leur bonheur lui donnerait envie de fonder le sien. Mais il semblait bouder toutes les jeunes femmes qui pourtant étaient nombreuses à soupirer pour ses beaux yeux gris.

— A quoi penses-tu Merien ? lui demanda soudain Dirvel, intrigué.

— A Halbarad et toi, quelques années auparavant. A l'époque où tu m'as demandée de t'épouser.

— Ah tiens, j'aimerais bien entendre d'autres histoires de cette époque, réclama Adèle.

Dirvel se mit alors à raconter comment Halbarad l'avait aidé à séduire Merien face à ses autres prétendants plus jeunes, puisqu'il ignorait alors que le coeur de la jeune fille qu'elle était alors battait pour lui depuis longtemps déjà.

Retournant à ses pensées, Merien se retint de rire en voyant sa fille proposer à Halbarad un bout de biscuit baveux. Elle s'était longtemps inquiétée pour l'ami d'enfance de son mari qui de la même manière qu'Aragorn, semblait souvent avoir l'air de porter trop de poids sur ses épaules, sauf quand il souriait. Peu à peu, il avait été de moins en moins présent à Taurdal, comme si quelque chose l'y étouffait. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il n'était alors lui-même qu'en compagnie de Dirvel. A la naissance de Derien, il s'était réjoui pour son ami, et puis il avait presque disparu, pris par les prémices de cette Guerre que tous les Dunedains pressentaient en leur coeur.

Lorsque Merien avait revu Halbarad, après la Guerre, c'était un homme brisé. Tous avaient été surpris par le masque de sévérité qu'il affichait. Il paraissait si dur, si vieux ! Lorsqu'elle avait appris la disparition de l'étrangère sous sa surveillance, elle avait tout de suite compris. Elle avait questionné Dirvel, qui lui avait confirmé que cette Adèle était sa fiancée, et que sa disparition avait anéanti Halbarad qui avait tant hésité avant d'accepter ses sentiments.

Et puis Adèle était revenue, comme un miracle. Tout chez Halbarad s'était mis à changer, comme s'il n'attendait qu'elle, au point que Dirvel n'avait pas trop mal vécu le départ de son ami pour Minas Tirith. Merien avait vite compris que cette jeune aventurière qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche était tout simplement celle qui savait lire en Halbarad comme peu le savaient. Adèle avait une douceur tout à elle, très contagieuse, et assez de piquant pour toujours surprendre ceux qu'elle aimait.

— J'suis tombée avant ! expliquait Derien en montrant l'égratignure sur son poignet.

— Quelle idée... répondit Halbarad avec un sourire.

— Ça pique encore quand je touche. Aïe, j'ai touché !

On vint soudain avertir que le repas était prêt, ce qui réjouit Derien : elle adorait les dîners tels que celui-ci, car elle pouvait manger avec les adultes, manger son dessert avant tout le monde et aller s'endormir dans un fauteuil. Et puis tout le monde riait beaucoup et il se passait toujours des choses très drôles comme le concours de bras de fer de la dernière fois.

— Hé ! Pollux il veut manger mon assiette !

En effet, lorsque les adultes se tournèrent vers elle, ils purent voir le chien clairement en train d'ouvrir la gueule en s'approchant près de l'assiette. Excédé, Halbarad emmena le chien en dehors de la pièce et demanda à l'aide de cuisine de le mettre dehors.

— Je lui donne quelque chose à manger, quand même ?

— Mais non ! Mais comment voulez-vous que l'on s'en sorte ?

Ce que Halbarad ne savait pas, c'est que Pollux se retrouva dehors, certes, mais avec une écuelle bien remplie, sous le regard bienveillant des employés de cuisine. Le chien était en quelque sorte la mascotte de la maison, même s'il faisait parfois les pires sottises du monde. Enfin, pendant ce temps, la petite Derien pouvait manger tranquillement son assiette, et n'eut même pas à protéger son morceau de tarte. Fatiguée, elle alla se blottir contre son père pour finalement s'endormir quelques minutes après.

— Je ne sais pas vous, mais je me sens vraiment très heureux à Annuminas, déclara doucement Dirvel en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Tous approuvèrent d'un discret sourire, les yeux toujours posés sur la petite dormeuse. Oui, ils se sentaient bien ici, où ils avaient tous pu démarrer une nouvelle vie.

— La vie est douce ici, confirma Merien. Et puis tout de même, nous ne sommes plus un peuple en exil... Cela améliore considérablement les choses, tout comme le fait d'avoir mon mari auprès de moi.

— Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à parier que la vie nous sourirait autant.

— Nous avions presque tous pressenti en notre coeur que c'était possible, corrigea Merien. Nous savions que la victoire était possible, tout autant que la défaite. Tu as toujours été le plus pessimiste Halbarad.

— C'est faux. Je croyais en quelque chose quand nous sommes partis rejoindre Aragorn, mais... Je pensais que j'allais mourir, répondit Halbarad avec un curieux regard.

Le coeur d'Adèle se serra soudain, songeant à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais bien vite, elle repensa à ses premières rencontres avec Halbarad, à leurs promenades dans les jardins, à leurs plaisanteries sur Fougeron...

— Fort heureusement, je ne suis pas mort et j'ai rencontré Adèle.

— Et fort heureusement, vous avez surtout fini par vous décider à vous déclarer. Vous étiez pénibles, tous les deux, mais pénibles ! Surtout toi Halbarad ! râla Dirvel.

— Excuse-moi ?

— Oh je t'en prie, la seule personne qui se refusait à admettre qu'Adèle t'aimait hormis toi c'était... Non, tout le monde avait compris.

— Toi, tu m'en veux encore pour ne pas t'avoir confié tout de suite que nous étions fiancés.

— Evidemment !

Les deux jeunes femmes ricanaient doucement en regardant leurs maris se taquiner comme deux enfants, habitude qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdus selon Merien. Tous les quatre parlèrent encore longuement, jusqu'à ce que Adèle préfère aller se coucher, fatiguée. Halbarad la rejoint peu de temps après, heureux de ce bon moment et pressé de la retrouver. A la porte de leur chambre, il marqua une pause, un sourire aux lèvres, ne faisant même pas attention au fait que Pollux était de retour dans la chambre.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Rien du tout. Enfin si... C'est juste que je te trouve très belle.

Oui, elle était belle, toute naturelle, à brosser ses longs cheveux soigneusement, mais avec impatience. A chaque fois que la brosse passait dans une mèche, elle soupirait, comme si rien n'allait assez vite. Jamais Halbarad n'avait parié sur le fait qu'il aimerait tant les petites manies d'Adèle, et pourtant... Mais quand il y réfléchissait il se disait que ce qu'il adorait, c'était d'avoir l'occasion de les remarquer, ces petites habitudes.

— Mon gros ventre, ma robe de chambre et moi, on te remercie. Dis... Puisque tu m'aimes et que je suis belle, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Je t'écoute.

— Demain, j'ai envie d'aller au bord du lac. Avec toi. S'il te plaît. Et avant que tu ne refuses parce que tu n'as pas le temps je te rappelle que je porte ton enfant et que c'est très épuisant.

— C'est d'accord.

Agréablement surprise par la manque totale d'objections, Adèle sourit, satisfaite. Alors qu'Halbarad s'appuyait contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il réalisa soudain que l'énorme masse aux pieds de sa femme n'était autre que Pollux.

— Comment tu es entré ici toi ?

— Allons Halbarad, tu sais bien qu'il sait ouvrir les portes.

Effectivement, aucune poignée de porte, si elle n'était pas verrouillée, ne résistait au chien : autant dire qu'il valait mieux fermer celles menant à la cuisine à double-tour. Pourtant... Halbarad pouvait râler autant qu'il le voulait sur Pollux, il n'était jamais convainquant. Comment vouloir à un chien qui lorsqu'il entendait sa maîtresse faire un cauchemar, ouvrait la porte et se précipitait auprès d'elle ? Et que dire du fait que lorsque Halbarad rentrait tard ou était absent, Pollux ne la quittait jamais, dormant au pied de son lit jusqu'à son retour ? Il n'oubliait pas non plus la fois où un homme avait tenté de le poignarder, au cours d'une visite des travaux de l'ancien palais. Halbarad avait à peine eu le temps de voir le reflet de la lame que Pollux s'était jeté sur le criminel, lui arrachant presque le bras. Le chien avait d'ailleurs fait de même envers Aragorn, à Minas Tirith, lorsqu'un "diplomate" des peuples vaincus du Sud s'était avéré être un assassin. La côte de popularité du molosse avait grimpé en flèche, et pendant un moment tout le monde avait oublié sa tendance à être envahissant.

Soudain, Halbarad se rappelle qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de lire la lettre personnelle de son cousin. Il sortit la lettre de son gilet et râla lorsqu'elle lui échappa des mains.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Adèle en se glissant confortablement dans le lit, son visage dépassant à peine des draps.

— Une lettre d'Aragorn... répondit distraitement Halbarad, déjà tout à sa lecture.

_Bien cher Halbarad,_

_Voilà longtemps que je ne t'avais plus écrit de cousin à cousin, d'ami à ami ! Pardonne-moi, car loin de moi l'idée de t'avoir oublié._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que notre jolie Adèle aussi. Je pense très souvent à vous deux ces derniers temps, et à cet enfant à venir. Quelle joie ! Lorsque l'enfant sera né, je te promets de ne pas trop tarder à rendre visite au royaume du Nord dont il me faudra de toute façon mesurer l'avancée. A ce propos, je n'entends que des louanges sur Annunimas et son Intendant et même si j'en ai jamais douté (ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai demandé d'assumer cette charge) chaque bonne parole pour toi ou pour Adèle me fait toujours autant plaisir._

_Ici, tout va pour le mieux je pense. Les derniers partisans de Sauron se font plus discrets ces derniers temps, du moins il sont loin de se manifester autant qu'à l'époque où vous viviez encore à Minas Tirith. De même, le problème des pirates dont je te parlais dans mon dernier courrier a été réglé. Mais tout cela, tu le sais par le courrier officiel._

_Arwen et moi allons bien, très bien même. Que dire, si ce n'est que depuis notre mariage je vis ce à quoi je rêvais depuis mes vingt ans ? Toi surtout, tu sais. Seul le Nord me manque, je dois le reconnaître : mon peuple est celui du Gondor aussi, je le sais, mais quoique je fasse tant de choses me rappellent au dunadan que je suis. Taurdal me manque souvent, et que dire de toi et les autres. Tu étais au fond mon dernier lien avec le Rôdeur que j'ai été presque toute ma vie, et si je ne regrette pas de t'avoir demandé de retourner au Nord, je dois reconnaître que tu me manques. Et que dire de ma tête de pioche préférée... Comme j'aimerais l'entendre me traiter de crétin, ou la voir taper du pied parfois ! Tout de même, j'espère que la maternité ne la changera pas trop car égoïstement, j'aimerais retrouver la Adèle que j'ai toujours connue lors de ma prochaine visite._

_Comment va ton père ? J'était très heureux de recevoir une lettre de sa part, car je me souciais de lui depuis que que tu m'as fait part de tes inquiétudes. Tu le dis de plus en plus faible, et si j'en suis triste, il nous faut malheureusement accepter l'épreuve qu'est la vieillesse, dunedains ou non, nous ne sommes pas des Elfes. Mais sais-tu ce qu'il me disait dans sa lettre ? Que jamais il n'avait cru vivre assez longtemps pour te voir te marier et fonder une famille. Il attend ce petit-fils (il en est sûr, ce sera un garçon... d'ailleurs moi aussi, j'ai ce pressentiment) avec impatience, c'est peu de le dire ! Sa joie, même à travers une lettre, fait plaisir à voir. Il m'a aussi confié que Ioldren s'était un peu adoucie depuis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Adèle, et j'en suis heureux pour vous tous. J'adore Ioldren, mais je la connais assez bien pour m'imaginer les disputes qui auraient pu se créer entre Adèle et elle si rien n'était venu les empêcher. Et ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'as jamais su y faire avec ta soeur._

Halbarad soupira à la lecture de cette remarque. Il n'avait peut-être jamais su y faire avec Ioldren, mais sa petite soeur n'avait jamais su y faire avec grand-monde. Elle était d'ailleurs de plus en plus pénible à mesure que la santé de leur père se détériorait.

_Il faut tout de même que je te raconte la surprise que j'ai eue l'autre jour. Il était tard, je n'avais pas dîné, j'étais plongé dans un décret, enfin tu le devines, à ce moment-là je rêvais d'allonger mes jambes sur la table, de fumer une pipe devant une chope de bière du Poney. Poiredebeurré nous a fait bien des ennuis, mais je sais que tu ne me contrediras sur la qualité de sa bière. Le lendemain... On m'avertit qu'un cadeau est arrivé pour moi en provenance du royaume d'Arnor. Bien sûr, je pense d'bord à Adèle et toi. Et bien figure-toi que c'était de la part de Prosper Poiredebeurré qui m'a fait parvenir des tonnelets de bière, où il disait qu'après toutes ces années, il trouvait qu'il me "devait bien ça". Il paraît que tu as eu le droit à la même attention, et quand tu passes à Bree, tu es "reçu comme un roi". Autant te dire que j'ai beaucoup ri, bien que j'ai perdu toute crédibilité devant beaucoup de gens en m'extasiant en choeur avec Gimli sur les bienfaits d'une bière bien fraîche. Le roi Elessar est marié à la fille d'Elrond et dans le même temps ne jure que par la bière d'une obscure auberge du Nord : Adèle dirait que j'entretiens le mystère, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Vraiment, je viendrais bientôt, c'est promis. Non seulement pour vous voir, mais aussi parce que je ne tiens pas du tout à ce que l'Arnor croit être délaissé... Tant de gens du Nord avait oublié qu'ils avaient un roi, jadis, alors maintenant que les choses vont mieux (et qu'ils m'envoient de la bière), je ne peux risquer de perdre leur affection. _

_Prends-soin de toi, prends-soin d'Adèle. Et quand cet enfant viendra à naître, ne tarde surtout pas à nous en prévenir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Aragorn._

Sa lecture finie, Halbarad se sentit encore mieux. Le ton léger de la lettre de son cousin lui avait fait sentir que dans l'ensemble, les choses allaient bien aussi, à Minas Tirith. Le sourire aux lèvres, il rejoignit une Adèle aux yeux fermés qu'il pensait déjà endormie.

Mais la jeune femme ne dormait pas, trop à ses pensées. Elle songeait à cet enfant, qui la stressait autant qu'il l'enthousiasmait. Elle songeait aussi à cette jolie journée qu'elle venait de passer, si douce et joyeuse, à l'image de beaucoup de jours qu'elle passait en Arnor. Elle pouvait tout construire ici, dans cette belle cité au bord du lac Evendim. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus rien laisser se mettre au travers de sa route, de ne plus se freiner elle-même et de détourner le regard quand des souvenirs trop douloureux lui venaient à l'esprit... Elle pensait aussi à Frodon, à Gandalf à qui elle avait tant voulu d'être parti. Force était de constater qu'ici, les obstacles semblaient ridiculement petits, comme si cet endroit l'attendait depuis longtemps. Pourquoi en vouloir à ses amis d'avoir cherché à se sentir en paix, sur une terre qui leur ressemblait ? Adèle se sentait chez elle, à Annuminas, plus que n'importe où ailleurs. Elle finit donc par s'endormir, des images de ballades au bord du lac plein la tête.

* * *

_Oui, votre couple préféré a déménagé pour le la cité d'Annuminas, ancienne capitale de l'Arnor : tout cela restauré dans les livres par notre bon roi Aragorn. Je me dis qu'avec son cousin adoré sous la main, cette restauration a été plus vite possible et je crois que c'est le choix idéal pour Adèle et Halbarad. Et je n'ai pas été la seule à le penser : une énorme pensée et un cri d'amour pour celle qui comprend tout, **Maliedy **__que j'espère du coup, avoir comblée !__  
_

_Pour celles qui sont déçues ou un peu surprises, vous comprendrez sans doute un peu mieux mon choix, enfin celui d'Adèle et Halbarad, avec la lecture du dernier chapitre. Un dernier petit chapitre, qui viendra clore tout cela._

_Si ce chapitre vous semble très axé sur Halbarad... C'est normal. Et là j'ai mon regard mystérieux d'auteure qui en sait plus que tout le monde mouhahahaha._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup décrit Annuminas ou la maison pour l'instant, parce que je le fais dans le chapitre suivant. C'est une description particulière, donc j'avais pas envie de "spoiler" avant._

_Alors... Pronostic ? le bébé ? Garçon ou fille ? _

_Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour mon absence. Mais cette fois, I'm back. Pour de bon._

_A tout bientôt..._


	40. Chapter 40 Part 1

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_J'espère, comme à chaque fois, que tout va pour le mieux pour vous. Et si vous avez le moral en berne, j'espère bien que la bonne humeur de ce chapitre vous mettra un peu de baume au coeur ! _

_Un grand merci pour vos messages, vos ajouts en favoris/alerts et pour vos reviews. Petit coucou aux anonymes **Didi, Guest et sissi-72** dont les reviews m'ont fait un énorme plaisir. Et comme je suis un boulet, je n'ai pas encore répondu aux autres et je vais le faire de ce pas... _

_Nous voilà donc au dernier chapitre, première partie... J'ai mis longtemps à le publier parce que même fini depuis un moment, j'étais incapable de le lâcher. La deuxième partie est toujours trop imparfaite à mes yeux, et je crois que je ne serais pas capable de mettre un point final à cette histoire sans en être satisfaite ! Mais je vous rassure, je me soigne/ On se retrouve en bas, pour parler un peu. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 40 (partie 1), Savoir s'y prendre**

Tournant distraitement les pages de son livre, Adèle souriait devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Halbarad, complètement épuisé, somnolait sur la méridienne. Elle le voyait s'endormir et se réveiller, luttant pour ne pas sombrer. Mais le plus drôle, c'était sans doute de voir leur petit garçon assis à califourchon sur son père en train de l'observer.

— Je te vois sourire, marmonna Halbarad à sa femme, les yeux à moitié clos.

— Tu devrais dormir.

— Tu me connais, si je dors maintenant, je ne saurais pas dormir cette nuit. Et puis pour une fois que cette petite crapule est avec moi, je m'en voudrais de m'endormir. Pas vrai Hilrad ?

Âgé d'à peine plus de deux ans, le bambin n'avait pas tout compris. Son air perplexe acheva d'attendrir son père qui se redressa pour pouvoir mieux le prendre dans ses bras. Il était rare qu'Halbarad puisse vraiment profiter de leur petit garçon, perpétuellement collé à Adèle. Il était un peu comme un petit animal à apprivoiser, parfois.

— Mais que tu es calme aujourd'hui... s'étonna Halbarad en regardant son fils. Pas de caprices, pas de pleurnicheries... Tu vois que tu es sage quand tu veux ?

— Il grandit... soupira Adèle.

— Oui enfin je te rappelle qu'hier encore, nous avons eu droit au numéro du petit grognon.

— Il était fatigué.

Halbarad se retint de dire qu'à ce moment là, Hilrad était toujours fatigué. Il ne tenait pas reprendre cette éternelle discussion : Adèle y faisait toujours preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi, chose que son mari avait alors du mal à supporter.

— C'est un bébé, dit tout de même Adèle, qui avait parfaitement deviné ses pensées.

— Pas bébé ! protesta vivement Hilrad.

— Tu vois qu'il grandit, il ne veut plus être mon bébé, soupira à nouveau la jeune femme.

— Tu en voudrais un autre ? demanda Halbarad en haussant un sourcil.

— S'ils poussaient dans des pots de fleurs, tout à fait. Mais en attendant de trouver comment cultiver des enfants, je préfère m'abstenir.

La réponse ne surprit pas Halbarad, qui au fond, était plutôt d'accord. Il était comblé, et il n'y avait pas un matin où il se levait sans penser qu'il était devenu le plus chanceux des hommes.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, faisant sursauter le petit Hilrad. D'un air désabusé, Adèle referma calmement son livre. Elle pensa d'ailleurs que finalement, elle avait dû en lire à peine une ligne.

— Maman, maman ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé !

— Oh non, non, non... désespéra Halbarad.

— Bah quoi ? Regardez comme il est mignon ! Je peux le garder ? Allez Maman, je sais que tu es d'accord !

— Je ne suis pas toute seule à décider, répondit Adèle en essayant de ne pas fondre.

Dès cet instant, Halbarad vit sa fille, toute sourire, se tourner vers lui et il sentit qu'il était piégé. Comment résister à une fillette de six ans qui portait un chaton dans ses bras ?

— Regarde, il est tout petit et il était tout seul... On a cherché s'il avait une mère, mais c'est sûr qu'il est perdu ! Et Halbarion aussi il veut qu'on le garde !

— Oui c'est vrai, affirma le petit garçon à côté d'elle. Il est tout petit, il ne t'embêtera pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un autre Pollux.

— Même que Pollux il l'aime bien aussi, je lui ai présenté ! Et on s'en occupera bien !

Halbarad n'avait même pas le temps de répondre tant les mots de la fillette s'enchaînaient. Lorsque Hilrad se mit lui aussi à réclamer le chat, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le chaton ne leur fasse pas la même surprise que Pollux. Il était hors de question qu'il supporte un chat géant.

— S'il te plaît... ajouta Alniriel.

— Je veux bien, mais...

— Oui ! s'écria la petite fille, toute joyeuse.

— Mais, insista Halbarad, il faut qu'une chose soit bien claire. C'est le seul, d'accord ? Tu ne ramènes pas tous les chats que tu vas trouver. Et cela vaut pour les chiens, les lapins, en passant par les écureuils ou je ne sais quoi encore !

— Promis ! Chic alors ! Bon, il faut lui trouver un nom, maintenant.

— Tu devrais surtout le nourrir. Il doit avoir faim.

— C'est déjà fait... Tu vois que je m'en occupe bien.

Halbarad abdiqua définitivement et se promit de reprocher à Adèle d'avoir transmis à leurs enfants cette manie d'avoir des animaux à la maison. Enfin, il devait bien avouer que ce petit chat était adorable. Fasciné par le nouvel arrivant, Hilrad quitta les bras de son père pour rejoindre les autres. Voilà qu'il était déjà remplacé par un chaton. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit sa jolie femme s'installer à côté de lui, il faillit ronronner à son tour.

— Tu vois, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Tes petits chatons grandissent mais ils t'en ramènent d'autres, lui fit-il remarquer.

Adèle sourit, contemplant ses enfants. Ils étaient beaux, elle les aimait, et chaque jour un peu plus. Halbarad et elle avaient une jolie petite famille dont elle était très fière.

— Maman !

Le petit Hilrad arrivait vers elle en se frottant la tête, retenant ses larmes. Tendrement, elle le prit sur ses genoux et le serra contre elle.

— Tu t'es cogné ?

— Oui !

— Il faut regarder où tu vas aussi...

Blotti comme un bébé koala, Hilrad oublia vite son chagrin. Son petit dernier était réellement son petit chaton, le plus câlin de tous, toujours dans ses bras. C'était toujours auprès d'elle qu'il cherchait du réconfort, et il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait le consoler. Cela faisait souvent râler Halbarad, qui trouvait qu'il était trop collé à elle. Mais c'était comme ça. Comme son frère et sa soeur, il avait les cheveux noirs de son père et beaucoup des traits de son visage. Mais sa bouche était celle d'Adèle, comme bon nombre de ses expressions. Il avait l'allure spontanée de sa mère, son expressivité. Son air boudeur, surtout. Avec sa tignasse de cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux gris-bleus, il lui en fallait peu pour que l'on s'attendrisse pour lui. Néanmoins, même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas à voix haute, il était vrai qu'Hilrad était un enfant beaucoup plus difficile que les deux autres. Il aimait être le centre d'attention de sa mère, et il adorait faire des crises de colère. Encore petit, il était un spécialiste des pleurnicheries, l'expert des larmes de crocodiles. Mais cela amusait plus Adèle que cela ne l'agaçait, car elle savait qu'il se calmerait en grandissant.

— Je sais ! Je peux l'appeler Toulouse, comme dans l'histoire ? demanda Alniriel.

Adèle approuva en songeant que ses enfants connaissaient vraiment des histoires inédites. Les Aristochats avaient eu un grand succès auprès de la petite fille, qui adorait plus que tout au monde entendre raconter des histoires. Du haut de ses "presque six ans", Alniriel était ravissante, à croquer. Elle avait la douceur des traits de sa mère, son sourire. Lorsqu'Alniriel était née, tous étaient convaincus qu'elle aurait le caractère d'Adèle. Personne n'avait manqué de dire qu'elle serait une vraie tête de pioche, aussi déterminée que sa mère. Mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas en tapant du pied que la petite fille avait fait taire tout le monde, mais plutôt par sa sagesse. Si elle était une petite chipie lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser, une vraie boule d'énergie, elle était loin d'être colérique ou impatiente. Mais qu'elle était rieuse ! Alniriel avait toujours été le bébé sourire, une petite fille qui s'amusait de rien et qui était toujours joyeuse. Un peu trop bavarde, aussi.

— T'en penses quoi de Toulouse, tu trouves que ça lui va bien ? demanda Alniriel à son frère.

— Oui, c'est très bien choisi.

— Berlioz, c'est bien aussi... A ton avis ?

— J'aime bien les deux, tu devrais choisir celui que tu préfères.

— Il a une tête de Toulouse... Ce sera Toulouse !

— Tu vois, tu choisis les noms aussi bien que Maman, assura Halbarion.

Halbarion était un enfant qui étonnait chaque jour un peu Adèle, tant il était sage et gentil. Il était son premier enfant, celui pour lequel elle avait dû tout apprendre et puis finalement, le premier qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras. La jeune femme sourit une fois de plus en remarquant la ressemblance entre Halbarion et son père. Il lui ressemblait physiquement avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris et sa figure grave quand il songeait à quelque chose. Mais à la différence des deux autres, Halbarion l'imitait énormément depuis tout petit, sans doute sans même s'en rendre compte parfois. Dans sa démarche, dans sa manière calme d'expliquer les choses, dans ce genre de détails qui faisaient qu'Adèle reconnaissait Halbarad en lui. C'était une bonne chose, car son mari était une très belle personne et Adèle était très fière de voir son fils le prendre comme modèle et lui ressembler autant. En revanche, elle était parfois fatiguée d'entendre répéter à quel point, surtout par Ioldren qui se faisait toujours une joie de dire que son neveu avait hérité de tous les traits des Dunedains. C'était peut-être un peu vrai, mais dans ces moments-là, Adèle avait envie de hurler qu'elle était sa mère, qu'elle l'avait fait et qu'elle l'avait élevé, et bien plus qu'Halbarad. Elle en avait pleuré un soir où on avait une fois de plus fait remarquer, pour rire, qu'il n'avait rien de la tête de pioche colérique que pouvait être Adèle. Lorsqu'elle avait été seule avec Halbarad, elle avait fondu en larmes, fâchée qu'on pense que les seules choses que leurs enfants pourraient hériter d'elle étaient ses défauts. Et son Rôdeur lui avait dit parmi les plus jolies choses qu'il lui ait jamais dites en la rassurant comme jamais.

— On les a bien réussis ces trois-là, pas vrai ? dit Adèle en se blottissant contre Halbarad.

— J'ai même parfois du mal à croire qu'ils sont à moi.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, ils te ressemblent.

— Je veux dire que j'ai autant de mal à le croire qu'à parfois réaliser que toi aussi, tu es à moi.

— Tu m'avais pour l'air de le réaliser cette nuit, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Halbarad ne sut pas quoi répondre, un peu déconcerté, et se contenta de l'embrasser. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il pensait qu'il allait se perdre dans le regard de sa femme. Lorsqu'il s'en détacha, il remarqua trois paires d'yeux qui les fixaient.

— J'aime bien quand tu restes avec nous, dit simplement Alniriel à son père. C'est toujours bien.

— C'est joliment dit, apprécia Halbarad.

— Dis, tu iras te promener avec moi ? Tu avais promis...

— Cet après-midi, si tu veux. Je dois m'occuper d'une affaire importante et ensuite je viendrais te chercher.

— Mais tu as dit que c'était une journée famille... Tu l'as dit à Maman.

— Oui mais il faut quand même que je vérifie que tout va bien... Cela ne durera pas longtemps, comme ce matin.

— Ce matin ?

— Pendant que tu dormais encore. Bon, cet après-midi alors ?

— Oui, je suis contente !

— Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Halbarion.

— Laisse ta soeur être un peu seule avec ton père, dit Adèle très sèchement, sans s'en rendre compte.

— Mais...

— Tu peux rester avec moi, non ?

N'osant plus contrarier sa mère, Halbarion ne dit plus rien mais il se sentait un peu triste. D'abord parce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aller se promener. Et puis il était un peu vexé qu'on l'accuse à nouveau de ne pas vouloir partager son père, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers. C'était un peu comme si sa mère l'accusait de toujours vouloir être le plus intéressant et de ne pas laisser de place à Alniriel. Comme la fois où il n'avait pas voulu que sa soeur vienne jouer avec Mevren et lui. Sa mère l'avait grondé en lui disant que c'était très méchant de la laisser de côté parce que c'était une fille. Mais tout ce qu'avait voulu Halbarion ce jour-là, c'était éloigner Alniriel parce que les deux petits garçons avaient prévu de s'entraîner à grimper aux arbres alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Si Halbarion adorait sa soeur et qu'il la trouvait très drôle, il riait beaucoup moins quand elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

— Tu peux venir tu sais ! On s'amuse bien à deux, proposa gentiment Alniriel.

— Non merci, je vais rester. Je suis un peu fatigué, de toute façon.

Halbarad jeta un regard noir à Adèle, le regard qu'il lui réservait quand elle devait comprendre que peut-être il ne criait pas aussi fort qu'elle mais qu'il était tout aussi en colère. Elle l'ignora pour ne pas se lancer dans une dispute devant les enfants et reporta son attention sur Hilrad qu'elle se mit à chatouiller.

— Je peux aller chercher Pollux ? demanda Halbarion, qui avait envie de s'éloigner un peu.

— Vas-y, répondit Halbarad.

— Attends je vais venir aussi. Je veux pas qu'il croit que je l'aime moins parce que j'ai Toulouse, dit Alniriel. A tout de suite !

Les deux aînés partis, Halbarad prit une grande inspiration. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas... Tu interdis à mon fils de passer du temps avec moi ? Sur un ton aussi sec que lorsque tu veux faire taire Ioldren ?

— Je n'ai pas utilisé ce ton !

— Tu viens encore de le faire à l'instant !

— Alniriel sera contente de passer du temps avec toi !

— Et qu'est-ce que cela y changeait qu'Halbarion soit là ?

— Tu t'occupes plus de lui, je voulais...

— Favoriser Alniriel. Comme d'habitude.

— Mais non ! protesta Adèle. Et ne recommence pas avec ces insinuations !

— Ah mais j'assume complètement mes paroles, moi. Tu protèges toujours Alniriel ou Hilrad au détriment d'Halbarion. Et si j'insiste là-dessus depuis quelques semaines, c'est parce que c'est de pire en pire. Tu es sévère avec lui, et pas pour de bonnes raisons.

Blessée, Adèle ne dit plus un mot. Elle mit Hilrad sur les genoux de son mari et quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Siune chose n'avait pas changée chez Adèle, c'était bien son caractère emporté. Aussitôt, le bambin se mit à pleurer et à réclamer sa mère.

— Non, non, non, on ne pleure pas...

— Maman !

— Et moi je ne t'intéresse pas ?

— Ma... Maman ! hoqueta Hilrad.

— Mais ce n'est pas possible... Tu sais quoi mon grand ? Maman s'est cachée, on va essayer de la trouver.

Marchant dans les couloirs avec un Hilrad à peine calmé dans les bras, il cherchait la gouvernante des enfants avec désespoir.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose, Seigneur ?

— Larieth... Dites-moi que vous savez où est Namiel.

— Je sais où elle est oui, mais elle ne vous sera pas d'une grande aide. Elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, comme votre épouse lui a dit qu'elle s'occupait des enfants pour toute la journée.

— Elle n'est pas dans le château ?

— Non, elle est chez sa soeur. Le petit Hilrad réclame sa mère, je crois.

— Merci Larieth, je l'avais remarqué, répliqua Halbarad, un peu excédé. Mais Adèle ne peut pas s'occuper de lui pour l'instant, et...

— Vous avez votre visage de dispute, remarqua Larieth.

— Pardon ?

— Lorsque votre Dame vous a crié dessus, vous avez toujours cette figure là. Monsieur Paul l'appelle l'adèlexpression.

— Ravi de l'apprendre, vraiment. Pourriez-vous vous charger des enfants, ou le demander à quelqu'un ? Ce ne sera pas long.

— Je voudrais quelque chose en échange...

— Et bien, dites toujours... Mais je vous rappelle tout de même que vous travaillez pour moi, répondit Halbarad, un peu surpris.

— Si vous pouviez empêcher vos enfants de nous ramener trop d'animaux à l'avenir, cela m'aiderait.

Larieth éclata de rire et réceptionna Hilrad avec bonne humeur. Fatigué de pleurer, il gémissait plus qu'autre chose et réclamait toujours sa mère.

— Merci Larieth.

Ne doutant pas qu'Adèle s'était réfugiée dans le petit salon attenant à leur chambre, Halbarad s'empressa de rejoindre la partie la plus privée de la demeure. Ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à avoir au sein du château un ensemble de pièces bien isolé des autres, presque strictement familial. Rares étaient les personnes qui y avaient accès, même aux couloirs. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa calmement. Il n'eut aucune réponse mais sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme s'y trouvait, il ouvrit la porte.

— Va-t-en !

— Adèle... Pourquoi te mets-tu dans des états pareils ? dit-il en refermant doucement la porte.

Adèle retenait de toute évidence ses cris. Elle serrait contre elle un des coussins du fauteuil et en la voyant ainsi, Halbarad se sentit fondre bien qu'il allait forcément finir par se prendre le coussin en question dans la tête. Il n'avait jamais supporté de se faire crier dessus, surtout lorsque Adèle était d'aussi mauvaise foi... Mais elle l'attendrissait toujours ainsi, à montrer sans gêne ses émotions.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'emportes ? Je te disais tout cela très calmement.

— Et alors, ça n'en était pas moins méchant... Et agressif ! lui répondit-elle en se levant.

— Tu trouves ?

— Tu me dis que je suis une mère horrible !

— Mais non...

— Mais oui, comme d'habitude je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit, c'est ça ? Et bah exprime-toi clairement au moins une fois, on gagnera du temps !

— Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois que nous parlons de...

— De quoi ? l'interrompit-elle vivement en se plantant devant lui.

— De nos différences de points de vue concernant l'éducation des enfants, continua prudemment Halbarad, nous ne sommes jamais raisonnables. Nous finissons toujours par nous blesser sans le vouloir. J'ai mal choisi mes mots et je n'ai jamais voulu te dire que tu étais une mauvaise mère... Ce serait un abject mensonge. Mais comme tu réagis toujours au quart de tour...

— Alors pourquoi tu me dis des choses pareilles ?

— Parce que j'ai souvent du mal à te comprendre, et je crois qu'Halbarion ne comprend pas du tout.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Ce que je comprends à chaque fois que nous en discutons, c'est que tu m'accuses de préférer Halbarion. Et à chaque fois que tu l'insinues, tu me brises le coeur, dit-il très sérieusement.

Adèle détourna le regard, gênée. Halbarad et elle étaient heureux, il n'y avait pas en douter. Ils s'aimaient et ne sauraient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Chacun de leurs enfants étaient venus renforcer leur tendresse et était devenu un bonheur de plus dans une vie déjà si jolie. Mais parfois, de minuscules points noirs tentaient de faire basculer cet équilibre si parfait. Parfois, la différence de leur éducation, de leur manière de voir les choses, et donc des époques dans laquelle ils avaient été élevés venaient semer la discorde. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'Halbarad adorait ses trois enfants et elle ne voulait pas l'accuser d'en aimer un plus que les autres. Mais de par son éducation il agissait parfois différemment selon ses enfants, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser. Malgré ses années en Terre du Milieu, elle ne pouvait supporter de voir Alniriel être élevée un peu différemment que ses frères.

— Adèle, regarde-moi. Je te le répète, je ne peux pas te laisser penser une chose pareille. J'aime tellement Alniriel... Te souviens-tu comme j'étais heureux le jour de sa naissance ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser de la délaisser.

— Mais tu la délaisses, et tu la délaisseras de toute façon ! rétorqua Adèle. Plus elle grandit, plus tu lui interdis de choses, plus tu la différencies d'Halbarion. Et Halbarion, il te ressemble tellement... Il est si normal pour la Terre du Milieu, si... Il n'aura jamais d'ennuis pour s'intégrer, ni à se freiner pour s'adapter. C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur pour Alniriel et Hilrad, qui eux ne sont pas tes héritiers, qui ne seront que la soeur et le frère de l'Intendant d'Arnor... Et plein d'autres choses ! J'adore mes enfants, mais pour moi c'est un vrai casse-tête de les élever parfois !

Elle se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à un Halbarad un peu fatigué. Il reconnaissait volontiers que la situation pouvait parfois être complexe pour la jeune mère. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer que ses enfants en pâtissent. Il ne délaissait pas sa fille, il en était certain. C'était ce que voyait Adèle avec les yeux du monde qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Tout ce que faisait Halbarad, c'était essayer de permettre à Alniriel de ne pas sentir trop différente. Lentement, il s'approcha et enlaça Adèle, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

— Je sais, enfin j'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais été élevée presque à l'opposé que ce qui se fait en Terre du Milieu pour certaines choses. Je sais que chez toi, les femmes étaient plus indépendantes, que certains principes y étaient considérés comme de mauvaises choses alors qu'ici nous les appliquons comme des valeurs. Je sais que certaines choses ici te semblent injustes ou dépassées. Mais... Elles ne le sont pas pour Alniriel. Alors oui, j'aime qu'elle soit vive, qu'elle sache s'affirmer et qu'elle n'ait pas peur du monde, comme toi. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de l'élever dans l'idée qu'elle se sente l'égal d'un homme, ou qu'elle éprouve l'envie d'aller explorer Arda tout entier. Je ne veux pas d'une Eowyn... C'est en l'élevant trop différemment des autres jeunes filles d'ici que tu lui donneras des difficultés à s'adapter. Je veux qu'elle te ressemble, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit comme toi.

— Quoi ?

— Elle n'est pas toi... Elle n'est pas une étrangère aux habitudes différentes. Elle est élevée ici, elle est ma fille aussi. Alniriel n'aura pas d'excuses pour être trop téméraire, trop démonstrative ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Tu sais à quel point tu as pu souffrir du regard de certains à la Cour de Minas Tirith par exemple... Et tu sais aussi combien Eowyn a pu être malheureuse avant de trouver enfin la paix. Adèle, il faut que tu comprennes qu'Alniriel ne sera pas toujours une petite fille que nous pourrons garder auprès de nous. Je voudrais l'avoir pour toujours auprès de moi, mais un jour elle se mariera et pourrait partir pour une autre vie. Et si elle doit s'adapter ailleurs, je refuse que ce soit avec des difficultés. Je veux qu'elle se sente à sa place où qu'elle soit... Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ?

Adèle se contenta de hausser les épaule.

— Mais je ne veux pas la changer pour autant. J'aime qu'elle soit aussi spontanée que tu l'es, qu'elle soit d'une nature aussi rieuse. Ne me dis pas que je la délaisse. Je ne lui refuserais jamais de venir se promener avec moi, à pieds ou à cheval... Et ma foi, si un jour elle veut apprendre à se servir d'une épée, je lui apprendrais : si tu veux mon avis, une jeune femme doit pouvoir se défendre face aux dangers de ce monde.

— Je sais bien que tu l'adores... Je ne voulais pas t'accuser de quoique ce soit, mais tu m'as énervée. Je le suis toujours un peu d'ailleurs.

— Je sais, je le vois. Mais comme tu m'aimes et que mon charme de Rôdeur agit toujours, tu ne m'en voudras pas longtemps et tu vas cesser de froncer ces sourcils.

— Tu es bête, lui répondit Adèle en essayant vainement de garder son air boudeur.

— Je reviendrais plus tard, et j'emmènerais Alniriel. Un sourire ?

— Moui... dit Adèle en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser.

Adèle rejoignit donc ses enfants qui se trouvaient sous la surveillance de Larieth. Hilrad se précipita vers elle avec un grand soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Alniriel restait concentrée sur les facéties de son chaton. Discrètement, Larieth s'éclipsa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore pour être aussi décoiffé ? remarqua la jeune femme en remarquant les nombreux épis du petit dernier.

Halbarion remarqua de son côté le visage toujours un peu contrarié de sa mère, et il s'en voulut beaucoup de lui avoir fait de la peine. A huit ans, le petit garçon ne comprenait pas toujours les histoires d'adultes mais il savait qu'elles rendaient très tristes. Ou très en colère.

— Maman ?

— Oui mon ange ?

Halbarion respira un peu en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, supposant qu'elle n'était plus fâchée contre lui. Et puis il en voulut un peu à Hilrad de toujours accaparer leur mère, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu un câlin lui aussi. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la joue, espérant que cela suffise à lui rendre le sourire.

— Je ne voulais pas te contrarier tout à l'heure, dit-il timidement.

— Tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, je suis un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui... Tu peux aller te promener tout à l'heure, si tu veux.

— Mais tu as dit que...

— J'ai dit des bêtises, un peu comme toi quand tu es grognon.

— Ah... Dis, si je reste avec toi, Hilrad reste aussi ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

— Bah je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est que des fois il est un peu... Un peu...

— Fatiguant ?

Il avait plutôt pensé à "pénible", mais approuva tout de même. Hilrad criait et pleurait souvent, et accaparait toujours l'attention. Halbarion savait bien qu'il était le grand frère, et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un peu d'efforts. Mais parfois, en entendant Hilrad hurler, il manquait cruellement de volonté.

— Il est petit, il ne s'en rend pas compte.

— Et on ferait quoi, pendant ce temps ?

— J'avais pensé à aller un peu chez votre grand-père...

— On en profitera pour jouer de la guitare ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Adèle avec bonne humeur.

— Alors je préfère rester avec toi.

— Moi aussi je veux aller chez Grand-Père ! s'écria Alniriel.

— Tu ne veux pas aller te promener avec ton père ? demanda Adèle en haussant un sourcil.

— Si... Pfff, des fois je voudrais bien qu'il y aient deux petites moi comme ça je pourrais faire les deux...

— Ah bah pas moi ! J'en ai assez avec une Alniriel ! plaisanta Halbarion.

Plus tard, comme convenu, Adèle se retrouva donc avec les deux garçons. Elle s'efforça de bien couvrir Hilrad avec une écharpe avant de sortir mais le bambin avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. La jeune femme faillit perdre patience, mais la sixième tentative fut la bonne. Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois chez Paul, qui avait élu domicile dans une petite dépendance sur le domaine du château, assez éloignée de la demeure d'Halbarad et Adèle pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop dépendant, justement. Il avait été très difficile de lui faire renoncer à vivre au sein même de la ville. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il serait ainsi plus facile pour les enfants de venir le voir, il avait accepté.

Dès qu'il aperçut la petite maison, Halbarion se mit à courir pour aller toquer à la porte. Instantanément, Hilrad qui était dans les bras d'Adèle jusqu'à présent, se mit à râler pour qu'elle le pose à terre. La jeune femme faillit éclater de rire en le voyant courir derrière son frère pour le rattraper : c'était peine perdue avec ses petites jambes.

— Attends ! cria Hilrad.

Se retournant, Halbarion vit son petit frère et l'attendit. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui. Une fois de plus, Adèle se sentit fondre devant une scène aussi adorable et maudit la Terre du Milieu pour ne pas connaître les appareils photographiques.

— Haha ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un petit bonhomme crier ! les salua Paul en ouvrant la porte.

— On ne peut jamais te faire la surprise quand Hilrad est là, regretta Halbarion.

— Je ne vous attendais pas quand même... dit le vieil homme en embrassant son petit-fils.

Adèle le salua et rentra vite, les joues un peu tiraillées par le vent frais qui se levait. Elle embrassa Paul à son tour, avant de s'occuper d'Hilrad qui accroché à sa jambe, réclamait qu'on lui enlève son écharpe.

— Mais quel râleur, s'amusa Paul. Mais dis-moi, où est la petite ?

— Avec Halbarad, ils nous rejoindront en rentrant.

— Très bien, répondit le vieil homme en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Hé petite crapule, tu ne viens pas me voir ?

Hilrad fixa successivement sa mère et son grand-père, hésitant vraiment. Avec un geste encourageant, Adèle le poussa vers son grand-père.

— Ah quand même... A chaque fois tu me fais le coup du petit timide toi... Pas vrai ?

Hilrad se mit à rire, entraînant Paul avec lui. A la naissance d'Halbarion, le vieil homme n'avait plus hésité à faire partie intégrante de la famille. Pour les enfants du couple, il était celui qu'ils appelaient grand-père, et qui jouait ce rôle. Les années avaient eu raison de sa forme, et sa santé avait un peu décliné, mais le caractère de cet ancien ours mal léché s'était considérablement adouci. Désormais, Gilain était en charge de l'atelier et Paul n'y faisait pratiquement plus rien. Néanmoins, il l'avait bien vécu, ayant des petits-enfants à cajoler.

— Alors, quelles nouvelles chez l'Intendant ?

— Paul... soupira Adèle en se préparant du thé.

— Bah quoi ?

— Alniriel a adopté un chaton, dit Halbarion en remettant correctement son col défait.

— Viens par là, tu t'y prends comme un pied, répondit Paul en arrangeant la chemise du petit garçon. Un chaton, alors ? Ton père doit être ravi...

— Il a dit qu'il était d'accord.

— Sous la menace d'un couteau sous la gorge ?

— Paul... soupira encore Adèle.

Le grand-père haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'oeil, faisant rire Adèle. Il était incorrigible, et elle le savait. Halbarad et Paul éprouvaient toujours certaines difficultés à s'entendre, et il fallait reconnaître que le vieil homme semblait surtout s'amuser à titiller l'ancien Rôdeur. La jeune femme faisait avec, se disant qu'au fond, qui aime bien châtie bien.

— Grand-Père, est-ce que je peux prendre la guitare s'il te plaît ? Maman va continuer à me montrer, demanda poliment Halbarion.

— Bien sûr mon grand. Mais ta mère a une guitare chez vous, vous ne l'utilisez pas ?

— Hilrad a coupé les cordes, répondit l'aîné, un rien blasé.

— Je préfère ça plutôt qu'il se soit coupé... Après tout, ces ciseaux n'avaient rien à faire à sa portée.

La jeune femme passa un peu plus d'une demi-heure avec son aîné, à corriger le placement de ses doigts et surtout, à rire avec lui. Trop accaparé par Paul, Hilrad ne pleurnicha pas trop pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui mais au bout de la trentaine de minutes, le petit se mit à manifester son mécontentement. Soudain, il se tut et fit un grand sourire, fixant la fenêtre. Se retournant, Adèle sourit elle aussi en voyant Pollux se tenir debout en aboyant. Quelques mètres derrière, arrivait Halbarad en tenant Alniriel par la main.

— Halbarion, va leur ouvrir, veux-tu ? demanda Paul.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'on entende un joyeux et tonitruant "Bonjour Grand-Père !" et que Paul réceptionne une petite-fille presque volante en riant. Le souffle un peu coupé, le vieil homme toussa pendant quelques secondes.

— Alniriel, je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention... Bonjour Paul, salua poliment Halbarad.

— Halbarad, répondit simplement Paul.

— Alors, cette promenade ? demanda Adèle en empêchant Pollux de tout renverser autour de lui.

— On y est même pas allés... marmonna Alniriel.

— Comment cela ?

— Ioldren est venu me voir, répondit Halbarad.

— Tu parles d'une arnaque, marmonna Alniriel à son grand frère.

Remarque qui lui valut le regard sévère de son père. Avisant la moue de la petite-fille, Halbarad s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Il se rattraperait. Mais enfin, il n'y pouvait rien si sa soeur voyait tout en noir ces dernières semaines. Il grimaça d'ailleurs en pensant à la conversation qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir avec Adèle.

— Seriez-vous contrarié, Halbarad ? Vous avez votre adèlexpression, fit remarquer Paul, faisant pouffer les enfants.

— C'est parce que Tante Ioldren vient passer la soirée avec nous et que Maman ne sera pas contente, déclara Alniriel en s'installant sur les genoux de son grand-père.

— Alniriel ! la réprimanda encore Halbarad.

— Je suis désolée, c'est sorti tout seul...

— Et depuis quand écoutes-tu aux portes ?

— Non, c'est parce que Tante Ioldren a dit "A ce soir" alors moi j'ai pensé...

— Tu ferais mieux de te taire, lui conseilla avec bon sens Halbarion.

Alniriel regarda son frère avec reconnaissance et se tut, se promettant de tourner sept fois sa langue avant sa prochaine intervention.

— Donc... Nous dînons avec Ioldren ? reprit Adèle en essayant de rester calme.

— Oui.

— Moi qui me faisais une joie d'un dîner tout simple en famille...

— Ioldren est ma famille, rétorqua calmement Halbarad.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire...

— Oui, je sais. Je t'expliquerais.

Adèle semblait toujours prête à cracher du feu, mais le dragon ne s'étant pas réveillé, Halbarad se détendit un peu. Après tout, lorsqu'il le fallait la jeune femme savait se montrer très raisonnable.

— Polluche euh ! s'écria soudain Hilrad en riant.

Le chien léchait le visage du petit garçon avec affection, ignorant les protestations bien peu convaincantes de ce dernier. Observant ses enfants autour de Paul, Halbarad eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à son propre père, décédé peu après la naissance d'Halbarion. Le vieil homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir grandir son petit-fils. Il avait été si ému lorsqu'on lui avait mis le nouveau-né dans les bras, et à peine quelque mois plus plus tard, Halbareth s'était éteint en ayant pris soin de demander à son fils de veiller sur Ioldren. Halbarad avait eu tant de mal à retenir ces larmes en ce jour maudit...

— Les enfants, nous y allons, finit par déclarer Adèle.

— On peut venir demain, Grand-Père ? demanda Alniriel en l'embrassant.

— Mais oui, mais oui ! Et amène-moi donc ce fameux petit chat, que nous soyons présentés, d'accord ?

— C'est une chouette d'idée !

Paul se mit à rire et, regardant ses arrières petits-enfants s'éloigner, il songea qu'ils étaient comme trois petits soleils. Mais il rit encore plus en apercevant Adèle commencer à questionner le pauvre Halbarad. En effet, elle ne s'était toujours pas faire à l'idée qu'à nouveau Ilodren avait... Avait fait sa Ioldren, tout simplement.

— Donc... Ioldren... Ce soir... Sans m'en parler... Pourquoi ?

— Adèle, tu exagères. Elle est ma soeur, enfin !

— Et moi je suis ta femme et je préfère planifier un minimum les moments où je vais me prendre plein de sous-entendus à peine masqués dans la figure.

— Tu sais bien qu'elle t'apprécie...

— Ce n'est pas la question. Tu me connais pourtant, je suis assez impulsive, un peu sanguine et il m'arrive parfois de crier pour rien et un peu trop fort. Et tu vas me retirer tout de suite cet expression de ton visage, s'il te plaît. Donc... Tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai fait d'énormes efforts là-dessus depuis que tu me connais, surtout depuis que les enfants sont là. N'est-ce pas ?

— C'est vrai.

— Et bien parfois avec Ioldren, il me faut une force de caractère presque infinie pour ne pas craquer. Tu comprends, ça monte, ça monte... J'en ai mal à l'estomac tant elle m'agace parfois.

— Adèle !

— Tatatata ! riposta-t-elle. Ta soeur et moi ne parviendrons jamais à nous entendre, c'est un fait. Ton père savait arrondir les angles, et nous avons beaucoup de mal à y arriver sans lui. Néanmoins, à la mort d'Halbareth, cela ne m'a pas empêchée de tout faire pour que Ioldren se sente mieux... J'aime Ioldren, c'est ma belle-soeur... Mais nous nous aimons à notre façon, et souvent de loin. Tu devrais comprendre pourtant ! Si Paul s'imposait autant qu'elle dans notre vie, que dirais-tu ?

— Je sais, je sais...

Halbarad soupira, se demandant comment il allait sortir de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Soit Adèle allait crier et les traiter Aragorn et lui de crétins, soit elle allait lui faire la tête.

— Halbarad, qu'est-ce que me caches ?

— Je ne te cache rien...

— Oh si, tu me caches quelque chose !

— Je ne te cache rien, je ne te l'ai seulement pas encore dit, rétorqua-t-il.

Hilrad revint vers eux, l'air boudeur. Alniriel et Halbarion courraient plus loin en jouant avec Pollux. L'enfant en avait assez d'être semé par ses aînés et réclama à être pris à bras.

— Petit grincheux, va ! dit Halbarad en le soulevant.

— Ne change pas de sujet...

— Bon... Te souviens-tu d'un certain Erdrir ?

— Erdrir, Erdrir... Ah oui, oui ! Très bel homme, belle allure, oui je vois !

— Mais qu'est-ce que...

— J'ai décidé de t'embêter, na !

En réalité, Adèle se souvenait très bien de cet homme car lors de sa présence à Annuminas en compagnie d'Aragorn, un peu moins de trois ans auparavant, sa nièce Aldren n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Il était revenu l'année passée dans une délégation représentant le roi et la jeune fille était devenue d'une adorable couleur écrevisse lorsqu'il l'avait saluée.

— Comme tu le sais, Aragorn viendra nous rendre visite dans quelques mois.

— Ce qui est parfaitement génial !

— Certes. Mais il y avait autre chose dans la lettre dont je ne t'ai pas fait part...

Halbarad sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit. En la dépliant, Adèle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son mari faire semblant de dévorer leur petit garçon, qui bien sûr riait aux éclats.

_Bien cher Halbarad,_

_Ta dernière lettre m'a beaucoup fait rire, et j'espère que ta bonne humeur ne s'est pas envolée. Toutes tes anecdotes m'ont fait regretter de ne pas pouvoir moi aussi profiter des facéties de tes enfants, qui ont sans doute tellement grandi. Et que dire du petit Hilrad, que je n'ai pas encore vu ? Au risque de me répéter, Adèle et toi vivez parfois bien trop loin à mon goût. Crois-moi, si j'étais encore un Rôdeur, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais pris ma vieille paire de bottes pour venir vous voir plus souvent. Mais tu reconnaîtras qu'avec une femme, une petite fille et un royaume, la chose est devenue plus compliquée. __Arwen et Eiliniel vont merveilleusement bien, continuant de faire mon bonheur. Elle aussi a bien grandi, et cela me surprend moi-même parfois, alors que je l'ai sous les yeux tous les jours. Bref, tout cela m'a fait songer qu'il y avait longtemps que nous n'étions pas venus jusqu'à Annuminas et qu'il était temps d'y remédier. Ce sera d'ailleurs l'occasion pour Alegeth de revenir un peu auprès de sa famille, voilà tout de même un an que ton neveu est à Minas Tirith. Peut-être au mois d'avril ? Qu'en dis-tu ? _

_Quelque chose me préoccupe depuis quelques semaines et il est temps que je t'en parle. Tu connais le Seigneur Erdrir, de la parenté d'Imrahil, et donc de Faramir. T__u sais qu'il m'est de bonne compagnie. Il m'a toujours dit aimer se rendre à Annuminas et était très heureux que l'y envoie à nouveau l'année passée. Je t'avais d'ailleurs fait part de ses compliments sur Adèle et toi. Cependant, du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, Erdrir n'est pas très doué pour dissimuler ses émotions. J'avais remarqué qu'il se faisait plus songeur, et son attitude m'a laissé supposer qu'il était sans doute amoureux. Si j'ai réussi à deviner tes sentiments pour Adèle alors que tu sais être aussi renfermé qu'une huître quand tu le veux, crois-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé. Enfin, puisque Erdrir ne m'est pas un parent qu'il peut être parfois très distrayant de tourmenter, je ne m'en suis pas plus préoccupé. Ce n'est pas comme si cela me regardait. Seulement... Il y a quelques temps, il est venu me trouver pour me demander conseil. Je t'avouerais que sur l'instant, préoccupé par une question de taxes (félicitations pour t'être entendu avec les artisans de la Cité, d'ailleurs) je me suis vraiment demandé quelle mouche le piquait pour qu'il vienne me trouver. J'ai vite trouvé la réponse à cette question... Figure-toi que depuis sa première visite en Arnor, Erdrir s'est promis qu'il épouserait Aldren. Ses sentiments seraient selon lui réciproques et l'an dernier Aldren lui aurait fait la promesse de l'attendre. _

Étonnée, Adèle se dit que sa nièce était une sacrée cachottière. Elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant de ce projet et elle en était même un peu vexée. Elle lança un regard surpris à Halbarad, qui haussa les épaules. Avec attention, la jeune femme poursuivit sa lecture.

_Tu dois avoir exactement la même réaction que celle que j'ai eue, à savoir celle de perdre ta réputation d'homme impassible, à moins que tu ne l'aies déjà soupçonné. Mais je ne le crois pas au vu de ce que m'a dit Erdrir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses d'une telle idée_ _et si je suppose que tu l'approuves, j'aurais tout de même besoin que tu m'en fasses part pour aider notre pauvre ami qui ne s'est comment s'y prendre : s'il aime tendrement Aldren, il a peur d'aller à l'encontre de notre famille. Or, ta nièce lui aurait confié que jamais Ioldren ne la laisserait la quitter et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas le coeur de forcer la main à sa mère. Il a bien l'amitié d'Alegeth, mais celui-ci lui a affirmé que s'il se réjouissait d'une telle union, il avait peur de la réaction de sa mère qui s'était déjà tant fâchée lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter Annuminas pour voyager un peu. De plus, Erdrir craint que tu le connaisses trop peu pour lui apporter ton soutien. Je comprends sa répugnance à s'imposer, car personne ne rêve d'arracher une jeune fille à sa famille, quand bien même vous aime-t-elle._

_J'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires un peu sur tout cela... Peut-être serait-il une bonne chose d'évoquer le sujet avec Aldren et Ioldren. Je te conseille d'en discuter avec Adèle, elle t'aidera à y voir plus clair. _

_Transmets toute ma tendresse à Adèle, qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de ne pas lui avoir écrit. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas pris le temps et le courrier pour l'Arnor ne va pas tarder à partir. Il en est de même pour Ioldren, pour ta nièce qui me crée des cheveux blancs et pour ce cher Dirvel. Et embrasse tes enfants pour moi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Aragorn._

_—_ Alors celle-là, je l'ai pas vue venir... finit par dire la jeune femme, surprise.

— Moi non plus. C'est à croire que j'ai perdu ma clairvoyance !

— Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? s'écria presque Adèle d'un ton vexé.

— Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie que je l'apprenne.

— Comme si je ne savais pas garder un secret ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'Erdrir lui plaisait !

Saisi par cette dernière phrase, Halbarad s'arrêta de marcher. Réalisant qu'Adèle en savait au final sans doute bien plus que lui, il fronça les sourcils.

— Adèle ! Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Je n'allais pas te dire que ta nièce trouvait un homme attirant quand même ! répondit Adèle e soupirant devant l'évidence.

— Certes, mais tu aurais pu me faire part de ses sentiments !

— Mais je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais ni qu'elle était amoureuse, ni que ce Erdrir voulait l'épouser... Et de quels sentiments, et comment ?

— Tu as réussi à deviner qu'Eomer allait épouser Lothiriel, qu'Aragorn était fou amoureux d'Arwen alors que tu ne les avais pratiquement jamais vu ensemble mais tu ne vois rien quand ta nièce te dit clairement qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour un homme alors qu'elle est à un âge raisonnable pour se marier ? Excuse-moi, mais je cherche la logique !

— Pour la dernière fois, Aldren n'a jamais dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ! commença à s'énerver Adèle. Et puis je n'allais pas me ramener en te disant "Halbarad, Erdrir a tapé dans l'oeil de ta nièce, tu en penses quoi, tu les trouverais mignon ?" Vraiment, parfois, tu ne penses à rien !

— Mais qu'a-t-elle dit ? insista-t-il.

— MAIS ZUT A LA FIN ! Je ne sais plus exactement ! Qu'elle le trouvait bel homme, qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie...

— Mais enfin Adèle !

— Attention Halbarad, si tu me reproches quoique ce soit, je t'assure qu'à l'instant où tu auras posé Hilrad à terre, tu auras affaire à moi.

— Je ne te reproche rien, mais reconnais que tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus... Réactive.

— Mais ce n'est pas logique pour moi, tu sais bien que j'ai souvent des soucis pour comprendre les relations amoureuses par ici ! Comment voulais-tu que je devine qu'Aldren a envie d'épouser quelqu'un qu'elle connaît aussi peu ?

— Tu désapprouves ce mariage, donc ? demanda Halbarad, intéressé.

— Je ne désapprouve rien ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Tu m'agaces ! Et Aragorn et toi êtes de vrais imbéciles de faire ça dans le dos de Ioldren !

Troublé, Halbarad se tut. Il était déjà fatigué à l'idée des soucis que cette histoire allait créer. C'était dans ce genre d'instants que l'absence de son père se faisait le plus sentir. Halbareth avait toujours su apaiser les choses avec sagesse, sa famille lui avait toujours obéi mais Halbarad lui, n'avait pas ce don. Il trouvait au contraire qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à empirer les choses dès qu'il s'agissait de Ioldren. Quand il y pensait, c'était tout de même incroyable qu'il ait réussi à apprivoiser une femme aussi déstabilisante qu'Adèle et qu'il ait toujours échoué à faire de même avec sa propre soeur. Approchant du château, il reposa Hilrad à terre et soupira en le voyant rejoindre ses deux autres enfants. L'espace d'un instant, il songea qu'il les voudrait toujours petits car il maudissait d'avance le jour où Alniriel lui briserait le coeur en le quittant pour épouser un autre Erdrir...

Ne suivant pas Adèle et les enfants à l'intérieur, il alla s'installer au pied d'un arbre, ignorant la fraîcheur de l'air. Halbarad était contrarié et lorsqu'il était contrarié, il était indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il réagit tout de même lorsqu'Adèle vint à côté de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Où sont les enfants ?

— Halbarion joue aux billes, Alniriel joue avec son chat et une pelote de laine et Hilrad essaie de voler la pelote de laine en question. Tout cela sous la surveillance de Larieth et de Pollux. Dis, ça va toi ?

— Sincèrement ?

— Sincèrement.

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

— Je vois que bien que tu ne fais pas exprès de t'y prendre comme un manche et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne... Halbarad, tu es un peu surpris mais au fond ce n'est pas si compliqué... Erdrir a la confiance d'Aragorn, non ? Si Aldren désire réellement l'épouser, tu ne vas pas l'en empêcher quand même ?

— Non, bien sûr et cela ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais il y a Ioldren.

— Et bien... Je ne pourrais jamais enlever à ta soeur qu'elle est une mère admirable. Peut-être qu'il faudrait imaginer qu'elle puisse se réjouir de voir sa fille amoureuse et à celle d'avoir des petits-enfants.

— Elle a toujours gardé Aldren auprès d'elle, même trop. Elle ne pourra pas la laisser partir en Gondor.

— Dans un premier temps peut-être, mais quand l'idée aura fait son chemin... Par contre, il ne faut plus traîner à lui en parler. Si tu tardes trop, elle se sentira trahie, et elle aura raison d'ailleurs.

— Je sais bien, je compte lui expliquer ce soir.

— Il vaudrait que je ne sois pas là, tu devrais dîner seul avec elle et lui annoncer doucement les choses.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu connais Ioldren... Elle ne supportera pas que je m'en mêle, aura l'impression d'être mise au pied du mur... Et elle appréciera sans doute cette attention.

— Tu te débrouilles mieux avec elle que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Adèle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et Halbarad ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. Peut-être pourrait-il partir en voyage, cela lui ferait du bien. Parcourir les plaines du Rohan était une idée qui lui plaisait, bien qu'elle soit impossible. Soudain, Adèle se redressa, cognant brutalement son menton.

— J'ai une idée ! Oups, pardon...

— Pour Ioldren ? répondit Halbarad en grimaçant de douleur.

— Ah, non... Je pensais juste à faire des crêpes avec les enfants, ce sera drôle.

C'est ainsi qu'au dîner, quatre petits gourmands (en comptant Pollux) regardaient avec attention une cuisinière pas ordinaire pour un sou manier la poêle comme personne. La bouche pleine de confitures en tout genres et de sucre, ils peinaient à ne pas éclater de rire à chaque facétie de leur mère. La bonne humeur de la petite famille amusait les employés de cuisine qui d'ailleurs n'étaient même pas surpris de leur présence. Il arrivait souvent à Adèle de venir flâner dans la cuisine, et même de travailler avec le cuisiner, comme pour cette fameuse recette de spaghettis à la carbonara à laquelle elle avait tant tenu. Avec les années, tout le personnel de la emeure s'était habitué aux habitudes parfois un peu fantasques de leur Dame.

— Et un, et deux...

— Et trois ! s'écrièrent Alniriel et Halbarion en choeur tandis que Pollux lui, aboyait.

La crêpe sauta sous les applaudissements des enfants, pleines de confitures elles aussi. Hilrad lui, était barbouillé de confiture de fraise jusque derrière les oreilles et à la façon dont Pollux le fixait, on devinait qu'il rêvait de le nettoyer à grands coups de langue.

— J'ai assez mangé, je me suis régalé, dit Halbarion en se disant qu'il avait peut-être même trop mangé.

— Et c'était drôlement bon ! dit Alniriel.

— Bon ! ajouta à son tour Hilrad en léchant ses doigts.

— Merci, merci, merci... répondit Adèle en faisant une révérence exagérée, provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité des enfants.

Comme souvent, Halbarion se mit à penser que vraiment, sa maman n'était pas comme les autres. Il était d'abord sûr qu'elle était la championne de la Terre du Milieu en grimaces : ce qu'ils pouvaient rire quand ils en faisaient des concours ! Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comparer avec beaucoup d'autres, mais il n'imaginait pas sa Tante Ioldren faire une partie de cache-cache géante ou lui apprendre à jouer au football. Soudain, il éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant sa mère faire une de ses célèbres imitations : il ne se souvenait pas très bien du nain Gimli, mais son accent semblait hilarant !

— Je vais mettre Hilrad au lit, et pendant ce temps-là, on se débarbouille ! Allez ! ordonna gentiment Adèle à ces deux aînés en soulevant Hilrad.

Comprenant qu'il allait devoir dormir, Hilrad se mit à protester à chaudes larmes en espérant attendrir le coeur de sa mère. Parfois, quand il pleurait vraiment trop, elle finissait par le reprendre dans son lit et le petit garçon s'endormait paisiblement contre elle.

— Tu es grand maintenant, lui dit doucement Adèle en l'embrassant, déclenchant plus de larmes de protestation.

Les enfants avaient chacun leur chambre, la jeune femme y avait tenu dès leur naissance. Petits, ils auraient pu partager mais il lui semblait important que chacun puisse avoir son petit monde à lui : quand elle voyait à quel point ses enfants avaient des personnalités différentes, elle se félicitait d'avoir choisi cette option. Il suffisait d'imaginer Halbarion en train de lire pendant qu'Alniriel faisait du tambour pour en juger... Mais Hilrad était petit et un peu peureux, alors une chambre pour lui tout seul, cela faisait beaucoup. Le bambin avait longtemps dormi dans la chambre de ses parents, puis dans le petit salon, mais Halbarad avait fini par imposer qu'il s'éloigne un peu. En effet, l'enfant finissait pratiquement toutes les nuits dans leur lit.

— Oh regarde, Pollux veut te dire bonne nuit !

Hilrad sourit en avisant le chien qui les avait suivi et réclama à ce que sa mère le pose par terre. Aussitôt il tendit les bras vers le molosse et se blottit contre lui. Pollux était devenu le gardien le plus fidèle des enfants, envers qui il faisait preuve d'une tendresse et d'une douceur incroyable. Adèle ne laissait jamais les enfants jouer seuls avec le chien, de peur qu'ils soient trop brutaux avec l'animal et qu'un accident n'arrive : mais au fond, elle se doutait que jamais Pollux ne pourrait faire quoique ce soit aux enfants sur lesquels il veillait depuis leur naissance. Vraiment, ce chien n'avait rien de normal.

— Allez hop, au lit !

— Nioooooon !

Soudain, Pollux gronda et aboya, coupant net le début de crise du petit garçon qui, surpris, n'osait plus rien dire. Il interrogeait sa mère du regard qui se retenait pour ne pas rire. D'un geste affectueux, elle tapota la tête du chien.

— Tu vois, Pollux veut que tu dormes...

Après des dizaines de baisers, de câlins, de petites protestations, Hilrad se mit enfin à bailler et il finit par s'endormir, rassuré par les caresses d'Adèle dans son dos. Discrètement, elle quitta la chambre, Pollux sur ses talons. Le chien resta à la porte du petit dernier, comme à son habitude tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait le petit salon. Halbarion et Alniriel jouaient sagement sous le regard attentif d'une jeune femme de chambre. Adèle la remercia d'un regard et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les trois.

— Maman, tu joues aux dames avec moi ? demanda Halbarion en désignant le jeu posé sur la table.

— Oui... Dites-moi vous deux, vous vous êtes brossés les dents ?

— Oui ! répondirent les deux enfants d'une seule voix.

— Alniriel, on t'a brossée les cheveux ?

— Non, j'ai dit que je voulais que ce soit toi parce que j'ai un noeud dedans, dit la petite fille en dorlotant son chaton.

— Génial... marmonna Adèle.

Quelques parties de dames, un démêlage de cheveux et une histoire plus tard, il fut temps pour les deux aînés de dormir à leur tour. Comme à son habitude, Adèle cajola Alniriel jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil, la petite fille étant un peu effrayée par le noir. Halbarion lui, avait l'habitude de lutter pour rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne l'embrasser et éteigne sa bougie. Après tout, il était le plus grand et avait le droit de se coucher plus tard ! Il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il s'endorme avant, alors depuis quelques temps, il attendait assis au bord de son lit pour ne plus se laisser surprendre.

— C'était une belle journée, apprécia le garçon pendant qu'Adèle le bordait.

— Oui c'est vrai...

Avec un sourire satisfait, Halbarion sentit sa mère l'embrasser. Son baiser du soir était le plus doux et le plus rassurant du monde et grâce à lui, il s'endormait à chaque fois le coeur léger.

— Bonne nuit Maman... Je t'aime.

— Fais de beaux rêves, dit doucement Adèle en soufflant la bougie.

Contrarié, Halbarion regarda sa mère fermer la porte derrière elle : mais où était passé son "Je t'aime" à lui ? Il soupirait quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

— Oups... Et je t'aime fort fort fort fort... Je crois que je suis fatiguée hein ? ajouta la voix, faisant rire l'enfant.

Oui, Adèle était fatiguée, et ce fut avec un vrai soulagement que plus tard elle se faufila à son tour sous les couvertures, sous la surveillance de Pollux qui l'avait suivie. Halbarad n'étant pas là, la jeune femme tapota le matelas pour que le chien l'y rejoigne : elle détestait dormir seule et elle aimait savoir qu'à défaut de son mari, son chien veillait sur elle. Chose qui n'était absolument pas au goût d'Halbarad.

Pourtant, lorsque ce dernier rejoignit leur chambre et qu'il vit le molosse auprès d'Adèle endormie, il ne dit rien. Se déshabillant calmement, il fit juste signe au chien de descendre du lit et le laissa rester à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de se blottir contre sa femme.

— Tout va bien ? dit Adèle à moitié-réveillée.

— Nous en parlerons demain.

— Elle a dit oui, pour Aldren ?

— Oui.

— Elle t'en veut ?

— Oui.

— Tu t'en veux ?

— Oui, répondit Halbarad dans un soupir.

* * *

_Il ne se passe pas grand-chose au final, mais cela permet de poser calmement la situation et les nouveaux personnages... Peut-être êtes vous un peu surprise par cette Adèle plus vieille et plus calme. Enfin, plus calme, c'est vite dit. Moins fofolle, dirons nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouverez en partie cette facette dans le tout tout dernier chapitre._

_Adèle est une maman, un peu poule d'ailleurs : j'imagine que la voir passer de son côté "cocotte-minute" qui pète une pile contre Elrond à cette jeune femme patiente envers son petit dernier est peut-être un peu bizarre. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai imaginé différentes versions de Adèle-maman... Mais celle-ci me semble la plus juste. Adèle compense une famille qu'elle a perdue. Tout comme elle tient profondèment à Annuminas, cette cité qu'elle a aidé à reconstruire et fait partie d'elle, elle tient à cette famille qui est à elle. Quant aux conflits d'éducation, je les trouve logiques et apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous aussi, vu les échanges de mails que j'ai eus avec certaines._

_La deuxième partie de chapitre sera l'occasion de revoir Merry et Pippin. Et d'autres personnages, si vous êtes sages. _

_Je vous embrasse bien fort ! Gardez la pêche !_


End file.
